


Alpha for rent

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 233,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: The Winchester brothers are in need. The urge to get an alpha, had become the most important task at the moment.Their time was ticking and if they wouldn’t find a fitting one both hunters could agree on, another year’s chance would be over again……..





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> NOoo Beta NOoo native speaker and as usual a looooot mistakes of any kind ahead.
> 
> Who ever is interested in doing Beta your welcome to say hy. ^^)
> 
>  
> 
> Just as a fair info. I do know what you are expecting because of the title and the summary but be warned it wont be just yet.......  
> I'm a fan of foreplay and turning someones expectations ;P

Alpha for rent SPN FF 26.08.2017

“Hmn,…… Dean, seriously stop that!” Sam sighed and shook his head, lifting his arms in annoyance.  
His brother was currently driving him crazy by walking the bunkers Library up and down. Even though the younger Winchester was known to that habit of the older one while he was thinking, it was annoying never the less.

Dean furrowed his brows and looked at the younger sibling. He was hesitating, obviously needing a moment to make a decision.  
Which finally he did by stopping and walking over to the taller dark haired, sitting down next to him on one of the many empty chairs at the long wooden table.

Dean stared, he stared even though Sam was trying to get back on the research which he couldn’t quite, knowing that he was watched that closely.  
“What?!” The younger Hunter finally snapped, even though doing it in one of his usual subdued manners.  
“……..”  
Dean didn’t react and only continued his stare.  
So it was left to Sam to keep the Conversation going.  
“Still the idea?” He questioned, slowly this staring really getting on Sam’s nerves.  
“I don’t know……” The deep voice of his brother got out.  
“That’s just ridiculous…… that’s ….”  
Sam sighed again. “Got a better One?” He questioned a bit stressed by now, and already knowing the answer.  
But just as expected, Dean stayed silent.  
Because of course he hadn’t any other…

They were in need of an Alpha.  
And since there was no doubt that none of them was one, and none of them knew one who would be available in time or could fit the needed job description as well as the brother’s personal criteria, the Winchesters wasn’t left with much else.  
Dean growled to himself. He didn’t like what his Brother had brought up as idea to fix that issue. It felt wrong and cheap to be dependant on some kind of paid service, especially that kind of service.  
In Contrast to the older Winchester, Sam didn’t have any of those thoughts, for the dark haired Hunter, this was just something they had to deal with for their own benefits.  
Still, it was Dean, the one visiting Brothels frequently, who sometimes could be a difficult Diva and Sam was used to it.  
He knew that it was just a matter of time until the older one would calm down, eventually agreeing in the end, and since there were no other options available anyway, it wouldn’t take that long till Dean would accept it, still growling tho...

As usual, Sam had been right, just three hours later his older brother seemed sufficiently used to the idea of hiring/renting an alpha for their personal need.

They of course hadn’t decided on how or what kind of, yet, since it was an option Sam had thrown out just this morning…

\----------

The Winchesters had been prepared before, they had an Alpha ready to go, but for some difficult circumstances, the chosen one wasn’t available anymore to participate and help out at/in that long time planed ‘challenge’.  
And although it wasn’t that unusual in their kind of live and work, it could and did become a real inconvenience now and then, to say it at least.  
People died all too often, and within one day a Hunters world could be turned upside down, brought to the edge and also back again, leaving a lot lost ones on the way.  
It was something every one in this community knew all too well, had learned to live with…  
But because of that, the Winchester Brothers were now, two weeks before the prepared date without a desperately needed Alpha.  
And yes, this renting thing was a last minute option and not the best possibility either, but it would do, Sam thought, it had to!

And as they sat down in Sam’s room for a last movie before sleep, Dean was finally ready and willing to talk about their next steps…

\----------

Of course they had heard about those agencies, and of course they had never been in need of using the offered services.

It had become a business within the last 20 Years. A lot Agency’s had been started which were offering Alphas to help single Omegas through their/a difficult heat.  
Of course not every Omega needed that kind of assistance during this specific biological period, some did fine on their own or with the help of some of the invented toys that were legally available on the market, right now.  
Still some, a lot, poor Omegas got hit hard by their own biochemical system.  
And even though not an Omega himself, Dean had experienced such and incident quite closely as well, and he felt pity with those poor bastards although knowing that this was not what they needed.  
But Dean could be a dick, and he was sure, that even if he would be an Omega, he would never consider hiring someone to get through a/his heat, not to mention that the dark blond Hunter had a ‘loosely’ but still existing rule. He would not pay for any ass……

That his brother, they were considering it now was a bit of a bummer, disgusting even, and to be truthful it was hurting the older Hunters pride, he wasn’t used to depend on someone else.  
And he didn’t like one bit that they would have to rely on a stranger for this specific matter….

Sam was sitting on his bed and gulping his beer as Dean started the conversation while some old movie was playing. It was not the kind the dark blond would have chosen or call a classic, it was something Sam had picked and Dean had been bored the moment he had heard the title.  
There fore talking heir new plan through now, was as good as any other time, the green eyed had decided.

“So…..how do we do it?” Dean got a sip from his drink as well, looking at his younger sibling. He had sat down on the one chair that Sam had in his room and was using while working on his small desk all to himself.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders, watching the Computer screen they were using.  
“Don’t know, probably looking for some websites and picking one out that would be free in two weeks.”  
“Shouldn’t there be some meeting beforehand?” Dean wasn’t sure how this was supposed to work but he would really wanted to have a real, one on one, first impression before he would decide anything…  
Sam grimaced in amusement. “You wanna date first?...”  
Now Dean was grimacing. “NO…….just….I would feel better about knowing the one first….”  
Sam chuckled and got an angry look from his older brother, it didn’t stopped him though.  
“Yeah Dean, that’s important…..” Sam was still chuckling about this Brothers sudden conservatism. “It will be a one time only thing, just think of it as one of your hook ups, you do not asked them for any personal details…do you?” Sam wondered a bit sarcastic, which got him just another angry look. “There is no difference. It is even simpler than that.”  
“We pay for a service and done…”  
Again Dean growled at that but didn’t say anything as his brother stopped the movie and opened some of the first websites that were showed up as he was tapping in; “looking for an alpha” and “renting an alpha”.

The first site was a site for singles that was amusing Dean and wanted him to see some of the people who had subscribed for it.  
The older Hunter took the authority over the Computer and got lost easily in those stupid profiles.  
It took a bit till Sam finally had enough taking back the control over his device.  
And with it, the next sides were more promising.  
Sam found three of the best recommended agency’s and opened their homepages.  
There were catalogues of male and female alphas available for rent, each of them described with a short profile.  
There was no price written but the information was given that it would be named further in the renting process, that how it was written on the official site.

“Hm….” Dean didn’t seem impressed with the examples they were given on the first site, and even though Sam didn’t see any problem there, he changed to the next.  
“We should ask for the conditions and details and we should do it fast.” The younger one pointed out, realizing the tight schedule that was written on this main page.  
The majority of the alphas had been booked already and there fore, they weren’t available any more, especially not within that short period.

End Prologue….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revised - still not Beta'ed... 14.11.2018


	2. ....it is complicated

Part one

It had taken Sam some effort to write the mails with all the comments and complains his brother was giving.  
And he was giving a lot.  
Every Alpha Sam was choosing Dean found something he didn’t like, one was to short, one was to blond, another had to big eyes and on one of them, the older Winchester just made a disgusted sound not even naming what he wasn’t liking.  
But finally Sam had made it and that was three days ago.  
And he was hoping for an answer.   
The younger Winchester had checked every day. They were in a hurry, since their time was running out and they really needed an alpha…..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam let out a small approving sound recognising the emails in his folder.  
Finally the Agency’s had answered.  
Dean was out doing another milk run and picking some of the items they would need for the next week.  
Sam was glad tho, since his older brother had again walked the bunker up and down.  
And the younger hunter was pretty sure if Dean would have passed him one more time he would have shoot him.  
But he was gone now and this was the perfect timing to have a look at the answers from the company’s that were renting Alphas out.

It didn’t take long for Sam to glance over the text and his mood changed into disappointment.  
The mails were kind no question at that but all three he had written were refuses on their inquiry.

Each and every one of the company’s wrote back that it was nice that the Winchesters were considering to hire from them and that they would very much like to fulfil their enquiry but that they have to apologise since it wasn’t possible to organise a meeting with any of their items in such a short time. There would be a waiting list the Winchester could get their names on and they would be informed the moment someone was available.

Sam leaned back and sighed.  
He clenched his teeth and folded his hands behind his head.  
There goes option one, the hunter thought, but somehow he was sure that Dean wouldn’t mind at all.  
Sam got back on his computer, they had lost three days and time was ticking.  
Now he went for the smaller, less popular companies and even those with some negative comments on their sites.

This Agency system had become a huge business within the last twenty years.   
Before that Omegas needed to go to and find some Alpha on their own or just buy one on the street, a very dangerous game to play.  
Later the first agency’s which offered Alphas for Heat preparation or help during that time were most likely dirty, backyard business hold by the same person who was controlling the whores on the street, an even more dangerous situation for the Omegas who asked for that kind of assistance.  
After there were some reports on tortured and even killed Omegas using these offers it was expelled by the government for some time, but not forbidden.  
Than some more settled businessmen had realised the money laying in this system and established the first company’s. By now there were a lot on the market for any seize of purse and with the difference in cost there was the difference in quality.   
The most dangerous way of looking for some heat assistance was still looking for single announces on the net where Alphas offered there help on their own without any connections to a company or agency at all.  
Sam would like to avoid that dark part if possible.

The next sites the dark haired visited didn’t have that much selection on it but at least a catalogue with pictures to choose from.   
That changed the more refuses Sam got and the cheaper the prizes became.  
Along the way Sam figured out something else.  
He had written that they weren’t Omegas and that they, as two Betas, were looking for an Alpha for company.  
Dean had insisted in not doing that but Sam didn’t wanted to lie about this small issue.  
Happens he better had lied about that since he got the information that Betas always would come second place asking for an Alpha, since Omega in heat need were the better payer.  
Well it was good to know that…….now…  
He had changed the email description after that information, writing: “ ………one loving Beta and his Omega are looking for an experienced Alpha…………”, just to make it sound more urgent.   
Well it worked. In the end he got two mails out of estimated 400, which were at least willing to make an offer. Even though there was no catalogue or pictures to choose from and these company’s were thinking that there would be an Omega going into heat and asked for assistance.  
Sam needed to think about a way to talk his brother in, since he wouldn’t be fond of that idea either.  
It was normal praxis to have at least one meeting between the parties and the price wasn’t a fixed price anymore. Sam had growled at the fact that Dean would definitely tease him on that meeting first thing he had talked about in the first place.  
On these meeting there would be the negotiation about the conditions and the price which would not include any extra wishes. Sam thought about what kind of wishes that might would be, but he shake it of typing in the address of a café for the first meeting.  
A bit unusual Sam thought, guessing that an Omega might get into trouble or would be pulled over the barrel if dealing with an alpha in person negotiating the conditions.  
It felt more and more like hiring a whore but since the options got more limited with the days, Sam was willing to try………, even though he would have to deal with a pissed Dean at first.

It is this moment Dean enters the bunker, packed with stuff and is calling for his brother right away.  
“SAAAam! Need some help here….”  
From time to time the older hunter tend to get overboard with his grocery shopping. At that times Sam always was left to get the 40% unneeded items in order and find a way to store all of it away.   
The moment the younger Winchester heard that call he knew, it was one of these days.  
Maybe there was a correlation between some biochemical reactions and that behaviour but Sam didn’t mind.   
They knew each other since birth, probably longer, so this was nothing needed to be addressed at all.  
Sam smiled at that thought and walked to the kitchen were Dean was already pile up the paper backs on the table and the counter.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Sam had been silent enough at the dinner to get his brother attention.  
After Dean had gulped down his last bite he was ready to name it.  
“Ok, what’s up?”  
The dark blond turned at his sibling looking at him with his – you know I can see it on your face – view, waiting for Sam to come clean and to say what he obviously wanted to say.  
“…We got answers from the agency’s…..” Sam started.  
Dean got the last piece of bread and started nipping at it.  
“And?!” He questioned, carefully watching his brother, but not alarmed.  
“First the good or the bad news…….?” Sam asked.  
And now he got Deans full attention.  
“……..bad…….., no wait good…..” The green eyed let out a bit insecure about what to expect.  
“Well, the first company’s were all a big fat NO Way. It is to late to make an announcement in such short time. The next ones said the same with some addition, Betas wont get any Omega as long as there is a waiting list, and apparently there always is. The earliest date they could offer is in four month…..” Sam realised the small grin on Deans face. He knew his brother was thinking about the fact that he had told not to mention that they were Betas in the first place. And that was exactly what Sam was hoping for to tell his change of plans.  
“You were right on that.” The taller one offered generous and Dean’s grin got even wider.  
“………..And because of that I had changed our Mailing text. Telling the next company’s that there is a loving Beta and an Omega who would be in heat soon and needed some assistance…….” Sam paused after that, enjoying the change in the older ones face. Sam really struggled not to laugh out lout just at the view he was given.  
The dark blonds grin faded and turned into something opposite.  
He looked like a sad smiley at some point and Sam really really had a hart time not to laugh.  
“NO! Forget it! NO!” Dean was complaining.   
He knew exactly where this was going to.  
“HELL NO!” He went on with Sam just waiting till the first wave of objection would be over.  
“NO!!”……..

It took a moment till Dean went silent again and his constant nooos became less definite.  
“I’m not posing as the Omega. Forget it!” He let out once more.  
Sam just smiled and pissed off his brother even more.  
“You be the better one…” The dark haired mentioned.  
“Shut up! I’m not!............” But Dean knew better than that. It had happened more than once that he had been called Omega from Alphas and Betas and even worse from Omegas as well.  
Sam had teased him so often that he always knew for Dean to pick the bottom position that the dark blond couldn’t count it anymore and he had encounters with lower Beta hook ups that tried to dominate him. It was ridiculous but he knew there was something about him that made other people believe he was an Omega. And if it wouldn’t turn out with getting tremendous attention and compliments Dean would be angry about it.  
But he just didn’t like to pose as one that always felt wrong for him.  
And it wasn’t that he got into devotion that often and not with every one, Sam was actually the only exception and there were reasons for.  
Dean growled deeply, gnawing on his cheeks.

“It is just for the meetings. It happens to be that the price will be negotiated at that and the alpha will have a look at the ‘client’.”  
Dean didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t say anything.  
He couldn’t. Sam was giving him his version of gentle puppy eyes and it worked all the time. It stopped the older one from complaining and helped him accepting what was unavoidable anyway.  
Sam leant over, his pale green grey eyes gently asking his brother who was still gnawing and growling.  
“Fine!” Dean finally huffed and got a kiss on his cheek as reward.  
“Only for the damn meeting…..!” The dark blond had to add that, at least to feel as if he had stayed his ground.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The first Meeting was the first loose. The alpha Sam had written with and called for from the Agency didn’t even showed up. And it was just the first and slightest disappointment on the road.

The second Meeting and the last one Sam had get an answer for was even worse.  
First it was a mal that showed up, Dean hadn’t thought about that possibility and he glared at his brother who just shrugged his shoulders.   
But not only that, this guy was disgusting and not even worth calling him alpha.  
Than he demanded a shameless amount of money since it was a short call and as he started hitting on Dean the fun part was over.  
This ugly guy was so slimy in his behaviour and actions Dean pitied every one especially Omega that would have to be touched by this filth on legs.  
The dark blond tried, he really did but just thinking of this asshole coming closer made him want to put on 20 more layers of cloth, gloves and a face mask to hide.  
And Dean wasn’t shy, he told the bleached asshole exactly that but this bastard didn’t even look at him, he turned at Sam and asked why his mate wasn’t trained properly and than he touched Dean’s ass, groping it, telling both of the betas that he needed to know what he would work with to make a decision.  
That was enough. The hit Dean landed was hard and fast and tossed the bastard off his chair, letting him hit the concrete. And the dark blond would have kicked after if Sam wouldn’t have hold him back and pulled him away. Disrespect and arrogance of that level was of no toleration for the older Winchester.

The managed to run off and Sam was even smiling as the turned into the Alley were they had parked his brothers beloved car.

Dean was still mumbling in annoyance and anger, in need to get rid of his running adrenaline.  
He was trying to shake off this disgusting feeling that was crawling over his body from where the dirty asshole had touched him. Dean would either go with a werewolf and a vampire in a cage fight than letting such filthy fingers got close to him again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the bunker both hunter sighed. Even though they had get over the day, their problem was still there. They still hadn’t found an Alpha and now there was only a week left.

Sam leaned in one of the chairs, he was exhausted, aside their watch for an Alpha the Winchester were also preparing for cases and the next weeks event.  
They were still working as librarians for other hunter who needed information or advice and they were working as a connection between the different groups of hunters all around the US.  
In the end they had been busy.

Dean entered the library as well, two beer in his hands which he offered one to his brother who barely was able to hold his eyes open.  
“Sorry…” Dean offered, knowing he had literally punched the last Opportunity. But Sam was smiling. “That creep wouldn’t have worked anyway, and if you hadn’t punched him, I would have….” He lifted his bottle and Dean answered imitating the gesture.  
“Then, what know, we still need one….” The dark blond mentioned taking a full sip from his beer as Sam looked over.  
“The individual listings…..” Sam mentioned.  
“At least it can’t be worse than the last one….”   
And Dean nodded at that.

\-------------------

The rest of the day both Beta stared at the computer screens looking at one site after another.  
But they had been wrong, it did get worse they’d realised reading the comments and reviews on the sites.  
Some of them was funny Dean had to admit but a lot was close to a crime that needed to be mentioned to the police.  
It was almost one Am as Sam finally found a site that didn’t seem to hold only psychos, criminals and looser’s.  
He scrolled through it not reading anything anymore, he was to tired and just glanced at some of the features that seemed of interest or important.  
It was almost on the end as one name and the unusual high review hit his eye and he called for Dean who jumped at it since he had obviously dozed off.

“Heh, look at that!” Sam calls, way to awake for Deans taste, but he follows and walks over.  
There is a name his brother is pointing at that Dean likes right away.  
Cassie it says and the dark blond tries that name on his lips, it sounds good but it could be because he his overtired.  
But still he reads on.  
The older Winchester had already made his peace with looking on the single sites and even though it was more dangerous for an Omega in need, they would be able to get rid of anyone that would make them trouble of any kind.

The comments on that Cassie seemed real enough and they painted a picture of an easy going, the right kind of dominant Alpha. A gentle one which isn’t that important for the brother but Dean is already fantasizing about a beauty Alpha female he might would have some fun with afterwards.  
Sam was looking for a picture but the one that had been posted didn’t seem to work. So he went on the comments again and was looking for some more descriptions below.   
One Omega named: helpless 2o5 had written: “….Cassie is a wonderful, gentle, high quality, attractive appearance that wasn’t only a great help but even more a live saver in times of need….”.  
Sam thought it was a bit much to be called truth but he was willing to try everything.  
And if it was truth this Alpha was exactly what they needed.  
He got 4.5 of 5 stars from almost everyone that had commented on him.  
There even was a number he could be called at, at any time.  
Which was even more unusual but never the less, Sam tried as Dean was taking a shower to get ready for bed.

Sam hadn’t expect someone was taking the call at that time and so he wasn’t surprised to get the mailbox right away. The younger Winchester did not give a text and just hang up.  
He would do it first thing in the morning Sam decided.   
Sam switched off the library light and walked the hall to his room as his phone was buzzing all of a sudden.  
The Winchester was looking at the number, expecting some other hunter calling for help but he recognised the number. It was the one he had just called.  
It was a text message telling him in chosen expression that the alpha was sorry for not being able to answer the phone at the moment since he was at work but he asked for the matter of calling and if he could be of some help.  
Sam stared at that messages for some time before he wrote back any thing they had been through with their search for an alpha and that they were in a hurry and in need of one to take care of some issues.  
The reply was immediate.   
It was just a simply: “I like to help…..”, and the question for a meeting time and place and within 8 min Sam had made a new announcement for the next day…………….

End part one…  
___________________________________________________________________________


	3. The right one???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was another though in mind thinking about the brother needing and alpha, but heh, again i like turning the expectations....... ^^

The right one???

Sam hadn’t said much about this next meeting but for some reason he had been very eager to be on time and not even that, Sam had been eager to get them there even before the decided time.  
Dean had complained, of course he had to pose as an Omega again and he was talking about the stink that would stay in his beloved car for days. Sam was just enjoying the scent of Omega that was coming from his older brother.  
But again the preparation for a Beta to get rid of all the biochemical signs that would give it away, was a pain in the ass. For some reason Dean didn’t need to work on his normal appearance or behaviour even though the dark blond was able to personate as Alpha, Beta and Omega it was the Omega part that sometimes showed of naturally. Sam had often wondered why and how that had become such a big part of the elder one.  
But he guessed it was the Care and Protection he had been trained in for so long that was mixing within.  
Sometimes Sam hated that weak and obeying personality, it incite his dark Beta site and he wanted to rip Dean apart, it was tough at those times to be around the dark blond.  
Under different circumstances he loved that part of his brother, strengthen his own caring part in which Sam only wanted to hold Dean, calm him and protect him by any means.  
It was tough although but the younger one was more comfortable with this side, not feeling that guilty for feeling like that.  
Sometimes Sam had thought that his own twisted way of behaving was the reason for Dean to show both of these sites around him, to give an opportunity to live it out in some way, but if that was the case it was definitely unknowing, so Sam thought.

Dean was yawned and leaned back, he hadn’t take off his sunglasses and was probably closing his eyes and snoring slightly once in a while. It was early, around seven and the sun was only coming up slowly, showing herself in beautiful white, blue, red colour. Since this was the only time Cassie was able to offer for the first meeting Sam had agreed, even knowing Dean wouldn’t be happy about and a ‘sunshine’ the whole day.  
Now Sam was nipping on his coffee while Dean was more hanging in his chair than sitting, his breakfast still untouched.  
He hadn’t slept well lately, something that happened often while working on a big case, Sam was already used to that but it kind of left him restless himself.  
Sam looked at the phone. It was still time till the Alpha would show up and he could think again what they might say if this would work, which Sam didn’t have a doubt about…….

\-------------------------

Around an hour later there was a quite tall person walking up. Sam was surprised, but in a good way.  
The MALE Alpha had black hair, styled slightly to one side and prepared with a bit to much gel but again not in a shabby way. He was wearing a dark suit and a short beige coat completed with shiny black leather shoes.  
He looked like real business even though he didn’t have a tie and the shirt was buttoned down two or three lines.  
Sam liked him right from the start.   
The dark haired was walking up at the brother from Deans site so the dark blond couldn’t see him and even if, the older one was snoring for real already.  
Sam kicked his brother beneath the small round table and got a complaining growl from him in response but not a waking sign, so Sam kicked again as the Alpha was almost standing right next to them.  
Up front this man looked even more stunning. Even though he was smaller than both of the brothers it didn’t change the dominant aura he had around that was combined with a weird gentleness Sam wanted to crawl in immediately.  
But instead he managed to get up and reach out his hand while Dean was slowly waking.

Sam starred at the midnight blue eyes that were mirroring the rising sun.  
The Alpha looked carefully at the tall Beta before he slightly nodded, almost bowed a bit and took the given hand with a gently but subdue smile.  
And Sam was even more blown away as the dark haired started talking and was introducing himself as Castiel.  
The moment the alphas deep, somehow husky voice was something the younger Winchester Beta had expected but it was definitely something to remind.  
The Alpha took Sam’s slightly shaking hand with both of his, the blue eyes measuring the hunter.

Dean didn’t dare to move yet. He had been fully awake the moment he had heard the deep voice right beside him. But he had been aware of the Alpha before.  
Now he was staring like a child unable to believe what he was watching.  
That wasn’t his beautiful Cassie he had imagined but it didn’t matter at all.

Dean was captured right away, watching how the Alpha was greeting his brother and smiling at him in some fully understanding that was showing through.  
With anyone else Dean would have already stopped that interaction but he didn’t feel like that witnessing Sam being lost in awe.  
The next move the alpha made was fast and hit the brothers by surprise.  
Dean wasn’t able to react as the gentle fingers took one of his hand, the alpha guiding his hand halfway while bowing down as well to kiss the Omega/ Betas hand without the slightest touch of lips, the blue eyes constantly focused on the dark blond.  
“You are probably the one that will break my heart next….” The deep voice said and left the normally really self confident hunter blushing like a teenage virgin someone was hitting on.  
“I am Castiel……” He introduced himself again, and only to Dean this time. There was a brief pause. Just a moment that was giving Dean the opportunity to say something if willing. But the hunter just opened his mouth, no sound coming out of it, so the Alpha went on, leading the situation.  
“…And who is this beauty I have the honor of getting to know soon?....”  
There was shiver running down the hunter’s spine and he blamed himself for being such a damn pussy right now.  
Sam was watching it and his eyes widened. As a brother he felt the urge of stepping in, protecting his brother who was obviously unable to react right now, but his inner Beta was winning, begging to be the next to get back the Alphas attention…….  
It is irritating Sam decided.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The Meeting had been awkward up till now and it took Sam more than one try to ground himself while Dean was still completely lost somewhere along the way.  
But after some time both hunter managed to ground themselves and got serious.   
It hadn’t been planed to tell the Alpha every thing but something about this Castiel was like talking to a long term friend.  
And as the brothers touched their working ground they found back into their own self and security.  
Castiel was just listening for most of the time. He had ordered a water and was sipping on/at it from time to time while the hunters explained the whole situation, not leaving anything aside.  
They had already decided each of them that this Alpha was more than fitting, that this one would be the perfect choice…

\--------------------------------------------------------

Sam loosely explained what he and his BROTHER are doing ‘for a living’. That there would be a great Event at the next weekend, a one year only chance to be precisely, the dark haired added. He tried to leave all the disturbing details of dead and threat and pain and fear that came with a hunter’s life, aside to not scare the Alpha away immediately. He was surprised anyway that this Castiel was still silently and calm sitting next to them sipping his water.  
The dark haired didn’t show any sign of irritation or surprise or disgusted at all, the blue eyed was just listening to what the Betas had to say while checking them up now and then.

So Sam moved on, telling about the Villa they needed to get in and he even explained that they would want to get out an item from there. Dean stared the younger one down for letting out that kind of information and Sam hesitated for a moment realising that he might have done something really wrong but again the Alpha at their table wasn’t showing any emotional reaction, something that left the younger Beta tremendously giddy…  
Sam was used to his very emotional brother, going from ignoring to angry within seconds but this Alphas was nothing like that, he seems like a rock in a storm, stabile, grounded, save…….., the hunter thought watching how the other was once again eyeing his brother and enjoying the insecurity the dark blond was showing in response.

Sam went on explaining as he was sure Castiels attention was back at him.  
Another new and irritating revelation, he had never been in a competition with his brother, not like that, and especially not over another potential………, Sam thought about it but he couldn’t found another word than, bed- or Sex partner.  
And it occurred to the hunter that this was exactly what he was seeing the Alpha for from the first moment on.  
And, judging by his brothers wriggling on his chair over the last hours, Dean was definitely feeling that too.  
Sam got into a slight panic mood and of course the Alpha recognised it right away, completely focusing on the younger Winchester and gently looking at him.  
Castiel reached over and again grabbed the hunter’s hands.  
“Sam,…….are you ok?” The taller one shrugged back but his hand stayed, still held by the gentle, soft fingers of this weird alpha.  
The young hunter at that moment didn’t want anything more than to hear is name called out by this deep, vibrating voice, over and over again.  
The Beta had never ever struggled like that to get back in focus and concentrate on the main reason they were here, meeting a stranger, an alpha to talk him into a plan the brothers had since three years.  
Sam pulled his hands away, a bit to hastily to make it just a normal action, but the Alpha still smiled and didn’t judge. Instead he leaned back and waited for the interesting Betas to move on.

Dean had watched the whole situation and he was completely overwhelmed with every thing that was happening. The dark blond was still processing the constant hits the alpha was landing each and every time, irritating and confusing the older Winchester.  
He wasn’t used to be on that side of the flirt at all. Normally he was controlling the ground, he was making the moves but by now he hadn’t get one food down with this blue eyed.  
And now the Alpha was touching his brother, comforting and smoothing him……………  
Dean didn’t know how to react at that.  
But it felt strange witnessing it, but it wasn’t a bad feeling at all.  
The moment was gone before the dark blond had made a decision and he could see Sam literally shying away, blushing and looking down.  
And finally Dean was able to react.  
He was taking over the conversation and continued the explanation Sam had started.  
Now the blue eyes back at him.  
Dean explained that the Event is basically a high society Charity party with a highly exclusive guest list but, to make the charity offer believable there was a small number of tickets available for those who weren’t invited but able to pay their way in.  
It had taken the brothers three years to get the money together to afford even this ticket.   
There was just one problem left, these invitations were basically only addressed to alphas and expanded to their mates…..  
And here was, were Castiel would come in handy………, Dean said and the Alpha slightly chuckled at the wording but gestured for the dark blond to move on.

Dean told the dark haired that they needed him to pose as their Mate for the time being to get at the party, as the dark blond was calling it now.  
He looked at the alpha as he had finished, realising the smirk the other man was giving him….

\------------------------------------------------------

There was a long pause after Sam and Dean had finished their explanations and another tense moment as the blue eyed alpha sighed, folding his hands in front, resting them on the table.  
All of a sudden, and less stiff than before he leaned in on the table and looked intensely at each of the brothers.  
“So, you’re both Betas hm?” And with a wink at Dean he moves on… “…what a pity…”  
The dark blond hunter was perplexed at that feisty move, once again another surprise.

That was by no means, what either of the hunters had expected the reaction would be.   
They hadn’t planed on telling so much about themselves. It was planed not to mention that they were brothers, that they were hunters and living like that.  
But they had done it and now they were at least expecting some interrogation or even worse, some disgusted judgement the brothers had experienced so often from outsiders…  
But instead,……..the alpha they had met for the first time seemed more curious than anything else. Castiel was still calm and collected, still gently watching the Betas and still sitting at the table.  
It was a new situation, new ground they were walking on.

The Winchesters had given away a lot of private information which left them kind of vulnerable to the stranger’s reaction and it was nerve-wrenching.   
But finally the dark haired ended the tense silence, naming the main fear of the two Betas right up front.  
“You’re brothers too,…..” It wasn’t even a question and he didn’t expect an answer as he was watching the brothers again.  
“I am assuming that you are sharing a bed and performing intercourse with each other…?”  
The alphas voice didn’t change, didn’t judge and didn’t sounded surprised or disgusted, on the contrary there was a slight excitement beneath his words and the alpha was underlining it by licking his full, plump lips, asking the neutral question.  
Sam’s eyes widened once more and Dean was getting into attack position, like he was used to whenever someone was about to complain and judge about their live style and decisions.  
But the insult and judgment both brothers were expecting never came.  
Even though the Beta brothers hadn’t answered the alpha nodded knowingly.  
But Castiel didn’t went on that term further.  
Instead he smiled gently and accepted the request.  
“Alright, I would very much like to be your mate………. For the time being..” He added with a sassy wink at both of the hunters…….

Castiel had leaned in to gave a last memorable performance, whispering close to the older ones ear…..  
“……the Omega scent is really irresistible on you…………it suits you very much…..”  
At anytime, from every one such a comment would have the Beta at a rage within a blink but… for what ever reason the combination of that deep voice, the gentle, almost inadvertently touch at his hipbone and the implicating comment had heat rushing to the dark blonds groin, leaving Dean awkwardly standing as the Alpha had left, again slightly bowing before he had turned and walked away.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The Winchesters hadn’t planed on telling that much and they hadn’t planed on inviting the Alpha again before the event and they definitely hadn’t planed to give away their home by giving this Castiel the address of the bunker where they were living.  
But all of it, was exactly what the brothers had done. 

Both were still stunned and irritated, confused on what had happened.  
They hadn’t talked that much on their way back, now safe and protected back at the bunker, Sam and Dean were standing at the operation room.   
They seemed somehow lost, both still processing their thoughts.  
It was Sam who first managed to get it together and he turned at his brother just a second later, almost painfully crushing his lips against the older hunter, grabbing him and pulling him forcefully closer using his full strength by doing so.  
Dean needed a moment to react but the moment he got in he didn’t hold back either, ripping his brothers flannel of the shoulders and dragging Sam right to the bedroom, rarely stopping the heated kisses and touches. 

End part two  
___________________________________________________________________________


	4. The Event……, what an alpha is good for…

The Event……, what an alpha is good for…

Both Betas had fallen back on their backs, out of breath and with cum smeared at their sweaty bodys……  
“Fuuuuck……” Dean huffs out. “..That was…….”   
“WOW….!!” Sam finished, both staring at the ceiling, exhausted and satisfied completely.

It had been a while since both of them had been that calmed and relaxed. Not that their usual encounters weren’t satisfying but this time it had been something else.  
Dean was lazily fondling his bare chest and tummy as Sam looked over at his brother who seemed relaxed like he hadn’t seen him in a long time.  
Their work was one reason for that.  
Sam turned back, looking at the ceiling again, his long naked body spread out on the bed.  
He felt like purring and that was interesting.  
The brothers stayed like that, to exhausted and lazy in their after burn to move or clean till they drifted off into sleep, cuddled close to each other………both betas recalling the day and the impression of that strange alpha in their dreams.

\-------------------------------------------------------

One day later Dean had called the rented Alpha again. They had already paid half of the sum and would do the rest after the event. That’s how Castiel had explained his rules were and both hunters were eager to follow them for some awkward reason.   
They had discussed to meet the Alpha outside again to explain some details and even though as it costs an added fee. In the end they had gone even further and called the dark haired to their actual address right away.  
The bunker was their home and not even or all of their friends were allowed in here easily not to mention random hook up’s…  
But again for some awkward reason it was fine with this unknown Alpha they had met only once on a café and who they were paying for spending time with them for a case they work on.  
Neither of the Winchester did understand their behaviour.

Now they were sitting in the library, Sam was trying to hold it together, the memories of their last night to fresh in mind to bury them down. Dean was for the third time asking if he could offer anything to drink or eat and any time the older hunter had get up of his chair as if already on his way.  
But the alpha had made a little game out of it and every time and politely denied the moment Dean had stand.  
Finally, seeing the Betas distress and after Dean asked for the fourth time, Castile had nodded and with a gentle smile allowed the dark blond to serve him a water.  
Sam had amused watched how easy his brother had been played not even realising it.  
Castiel got his attention to the taller of the Winchesters and synchronized his smile with Sam.  
The effect was as usual, the alpha build a connection that the Beta felt familiar even though he still didn’t know this guy sitting across the table.  
“He is very protective, isn’t he?”  
Castiel was still smiling but Sam realised that the Alpha had not chosen the word caring for some reason. Normally it was that what people saw in Dean first experiencing him in a more private matter.  
Sam’s smile faded slightly. And he followed the view of the dark haired who was looking at the operation room.  
“yeah….” It was more subdue than Sam wanted it to be and he blamed himself for giving away more than he would like.  
But he was astounded by the picked alpha once more.   
Castiel turned back to him and folded his hands in front.  
“I can imagine that this could be difficult sometimes…..” It wasn’t a question again, more a soft statement showing an immediate understanding of the brothers private interactions.  
Sam didn’t like that but he felt a burden lifted off of him as well and it was irritating.  
The younger Winchester wondered what was taking Dean so long to get the damn water.  
He felt insecure around the Alpha and since years it was the first time wishing for his brother to hold his hand to not loose it.  
Again the Alpha reacted on that, again reading the Winchester like a good damn open book.

Castiel got up and Sam stared at the movement, his eyes widened but even being a trained and experienced hunter he’d forgotten how to react all of a sudden.  
But the alpha didn’t hurried, he walked around the table, now and then looking at the items collected and displayed at the big room.  
As he finally sat down next to Sam, pulling over a chair and getting closer, he leaned forward, supporting his upper body by resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands. He lowered his body like that and gave the Beta the feeling of control, enabling Sam to calm down even with the alpha so close.  
Castiel looked up from his lower rank position reacting as if he was seeking the Betas advice.  
“Sam……” He almost purred in a deep soft voice, less husky than the other times the Beta had heard it….., somehow smoothing.  
“Sam can I asked you something that might be a bit to forward? I am just curious and of course you’ve got every right to say no.” Castiel offered.   
Giving the younger hunter some space but still controlling the situation.  
Sam needed a sec before he nodded, still not moving.  
“Sam, you know each other very well and you are as close as you can possible get……….” Sam flinched a bit at that wording but as he again couldn’t see any judging signs he calmed again, loosing his thoughts in these close blue eyes and the soothing voice.  
He even nodded at the alphas implications and was rewarded with a praising, gentle and hypnotic smile.  
Castiel reached out and cupped the younger man’s cheek.  
“It is so rare to see such beautiful devotion and connection among humans…” Castiel praised, slightly lost in some of his own thoughts.  
“I would very much like to ………” The alpha watched the dark haired beta to assure himself that he had the full attention.  
“…..be part of that, even though it would be only a temporary agreement. Could you allow me that without getting feared of me being around, while I am impersonating your mate, while I am as close as you to your beloved?”  
The Alpha didn’t use the word brother this time, proving that he indeed did understand the relation the two hunters have.  
Sam hadn’t thought about of that yet?” Yes he was damn aroused around the Alpha, yes he could accept him being close to his brother and yes it didn’t felt as offended or terrifying as it was with other but could he do that? Could he really play close and mated with this stranger…for more than a short period at a café? It was already difficult for the tall hunter to have this Castiel around.  
The Betas head sank down a bit and his voice sounded apologetic as he answered.  
He knew it was stupid and just a job nothing more nothing less….but….  
“I….I don’t know…. I am sorry….”  
But right away he felt the gentle, warm fingers around his hand again. The alpha pulled the Betas fingers closer gently stroking them.  
“No….don’t apologize to your own needs and wishes. That you struggle with that only shows how close you two are, how important you are to each other. It is really an honour to witness such beautiful…….something so wonderful.”  
Sam stared at the alpha that was definitely no reaction they had ever have from someone who figured out that the betas were more than just siblings.  
“I can promise you that I will never step between you and your brother or even try do that and seeing you two I already see that your bound is way to strong for anyone to get between or be able to destroy it.” Castiel smiled again, soothing the Beta even more.  
Sam couldn’t avoid it he tightened his own grip around the alphas hand. A thanking gesture that was again rewarded as his still cupped cheek was gently pressed and in a natural reaction the hunter leaned in that touch.  
At that moment the Alpha could have done every thing to Sam and the younger hunter knew it, but instead the hand on his cheek moved and there was a last squeeze on his hand before Castiel leaned back breaking the connection. 

Dean walked in just a second later, the packed tablet showing why it had taken so much time.  
The dark blond realised the slightly tense mood and his brows furrowed in alarm.  
Castiel stepped in, smiling at the older hunter still sitting next to Sam who seemed a bit confused. Dean could tell right away and it wasn’t an expression his brother was showing often.   
It was this expression that was one of the things that enabled Dean to even cross the barrier of nature and his genetic imprinted behaviour of a Beta who would have to follow every one higher than him.  
“WHAT!?” The dark blond growled in a deep Alpha voice that surprised the real Alpha in the room.  
But he didn’t loose it, Castiel stayed calm and turned at Sam again.  
“You like to share your concerns with your brother. I suggest this would be helpful.”  
The Alpha mentioned in his polite way.  
Sam wasn’t sure. Dean wasn’t someone to talk to if troubled by emotions.  
But the dark blond had walked closer, setting down the tablet on the table and was now kneeling between his brother’s legs unimpressed by the other man watching.  
“Sammy…..?” The dark blond really seemed worried and Castiel had pushed his chair a bit away to allow the older brother a better access and get out of the still at him growling Beta.  
As long as he didn’t know what had happened Dean wasn’t willing to threat the Alpha for real but he wouldn’t let him unobserved either.  
Sam looked down at his caretaker. He was a bit more collected already.  
“I…..I’m not sure if I could handle you with a mate, even if it is only an act…. I don’t ….I don’t want to loose you.”   
Sam got out, leaving Dean deeply surprised judging by the older once expression.

Castiel smiled at the scene.  
He really started to like the two who had hired him.  
It wasn’t often to get a Beta, since they weren’t in such need and less used to taking help while going through their own circle.  
And he had never had two of such gorgeous looking Betas at all. Not to mention that they already were sharing a bound that was crossing the boarders of the society. Misfits always were Castiels favourite.  
Once lifted off their burden and restrictions those were the greatest in bed and live.  
He had been in this business for some time now and those two brothers were pushing all his right buttons. The dark haired meant it as he said that it was a pity he wouldn’t be able to have to do his usual job, enjoying and leading an Omega trough the heat as he had guessed that Dean was his next case. But it was even more pitiful not to get a taste of these brothers together and only to have to stay at their sides, accompanying them to an event.

It was as Dean hugged his Sam, kissing his temple, assuring the younger one that this was stupid he would never ever and nothing choose over him. Not even dead would break them apart he promised proudly, that Castiel decided a change of planes on his own.  
It wasn’t professional and against his own moral standards but…………those man were stunning, awesome, and the Alpha would definitely regret for live if he wouldn’t at least try to get an opportunity to try them out.  
He imagined them breathtaking kneeling next to each other looking up at him, willing and ready to not only obey but to play out all the scenes the Alpha had in his fantasies but never could tried on his job….

Castiel waited out the gentle caring the brothers started to perform already. It was another proof of how aggressive the dark blond was protecting his brother. He didn’t even care the stranger around anymore as long as Sam was still the slightest bit unsure of his lovers loyalty.   
The alpha smiled at that even more but less gentle than before. Broken toys were easy to play but also so vulnerable that he wanted to hold them as careful as possible, pleasuring them to the fullest possible and still holding them together.  
Castiel had to admit those brothers were a dream come truth but it was way to early for him to reveal it.  
The dark haired cleared his throat and smirked at the deep growl he got back in response for interfering with Dean calming his Sammy.  
But Castiel cleared his throat again, slightly holding his hand at his lips as he did.

The brothers came back to reality and even though they had been aware of the alpha in the room the whole time, it was just now that they realised what they had done right in front of the stranger.  
And both stiffened at that.  
Castiel loved it…  
“That was beautiful……….” He praised once more.  
“You are lucky to have that, you are blessed…..” The alpha now sounded like Priest witnessing a wonder.   
Dean thought that was creepy, Sam felt understood like never before.

And Castiel choose the opportunity. He could get Dean easily with compliments and flirting, it was obvious that the dark blond didn’t had that much of positive attention in his life and there for he was receptive for even that.  
Sam would be the tougher tasked, the alpha thought but both of the brothers had a bright light that was drawing the dark haired in, promising the alpha that these two would be worth all and everything.  
Not to mention he wanted them.  
“I would like you two to consider an extended offer of my own. No added payment, of course.” Both Betas turned their attention at the Alpha who was generously smiling in a dark mysterious way.  
Dean was alarmed Sam just curious.  
“Since their isn’t much time left till all of us are expected to show off as a well working and long time mated and bound pack, I would like you to consider my suggestion.  
I have realised some slight insecurities and concerning about my person. Which is, by the way, of no reason! But such kind of insecurities would be seen through and given away the cover you would like to create, right away. There for I would like to get to know your personal behaviour in a closed relationship a bit more, so I would be able to adjust my performance if needed.”  
“What does that mean?” It was Dean who had asked while he was still holding to his Sammy who he was covering a bit by standing between the alpha and the younger Beta. Castiel wondered if the dark blond was aware of the way he was acting around his lover or if it was a natural interaction between the two beauties who had picked him.  
The alpha nodded at that question and went on.  
“There are three….days left?” Castiel asked.  
“Four….” Dean countered.  
Again the alpha nodded.   
“Right, four days left to make it work. I would consider me letting move in for the time being. This way I would be able to get to know the do’s and don’ts along with your needs I would have to take care along the event.”  
Dean and Sam stared at the Alpha in disbelieve, that was something they hadn’t thought about. But truth, the mate, their alpha would be in charge at any time, deciding how, when and what they would be allowed to do or not.  
“I take that you haven’t though that through.” Castiel commented on the brothers faces and was cheering in mind for his food in the door. He was already in.  
Both hunters looked at each other, it was definitely something they needed to discuss.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders he didn’t mind having that beautiful Alpha around, there were nice pictures running already in the dark blond mind.  
Sam was lost in a mix of anticipation and uncertainty. But Dean nudge his brother slightly, pleading with his eyes in the best dog puppy view possible and what could Sam do he liked dogs…..  
“I …guess that would be a good idea….” The younger one finally mentioned.  
Castiel smiled again, and again it felt like being praised for something they had done.  
“And as promised I will not add that extra time on the bill.” Castiel finished, not only getting back the brothers attention but also getting back the control over the whole situation.

\------------------------------------

It felt a bit weird having the third man around. Normally the brothers were free at home, able to enjoy each others company any way they want. But now, sitting at the library table eating what Dean had put together – in a hurry – he had stated nervously, the amount of prepared food obviously showing his lie, now Sam was thinking how he should, would react around his brother with a stranger around.   
It had been very surprising for the taller hunter that Dean didn’t seem to struggle with this at all. Even though he was the one much more protective over their private life and relation he somehow had already added the Alpha into this group of two he did call family.  
And yes Sam struggled with it.  
Castiel hadn’t eaten much but carefully watched the different behaviours of the brother he would now have to learn how to care for as a mate to perform a believable act on a highly important Event where these to man plan to steel something that obviously wasn’t theirs.  
It sounded like fun…., the Alpha decided.

\-----------------------------------

The brother did have a well oiled machinery going on in their relation. Castiel realised very fast. He managed to stay as much out of sign as possible, giving the two betas as much space as they needed, to fall into their typical behaviour as soon as possible.  
It happened way faster than the alpha had expected. Even Sam didn’t seem bothered with the stranger anymore. It somehow happened naturally that the three settled in this newly created situation.   
With wonder Castiel realised how the two Betas almost immediately started to show the typical behaviour and reactions of owned ones.  
It was in the evening as he realised it directly.   
Sam and Dean seemed back into their own brotherly rhythm. And after a long day of doing research and walking at the library with Dean constantly looking for a way out or around, they all had dinner in the kitchen. The first time the alpha felt at home somehow. The brothers had set the table for three, Dean had again prepared some food, the beta still hadn’t asked what Castiel would like but he had prepared, again, a small collection of different kind of dishes he was actually presenting and even pushed his brothers hand away as he tried to grab something before the alpha had done so.  
The blue eyed had chuckled at that so obvious and unrealised mate behaviour.  
Dean was a joy to watch while he was settling in a natural Beta, almost Omega role while still now and then growling Alpha like in situations he didn’t like.  
Castiel loved that development. And it got even better.  
After the dinner the alpha had walked the bunker, getting to know the place at least a little bit, he was surprised that Dean had allowed it without being around all the time but he had and there for Castiel had once more left the brothers to themselves. He didn’t wanted to break the bound they had or weaken it by holding them apart or denying them their time together.  
As he came back to the library he was exhausted, that building was huge almost double the size that could be seen from the outside.  
However as he walked back he couldn’t find the betas around anymore.  
The alpha felt lost and he didn’t like that.  
He was alpha, alpha didn’t get lost and alpha didn’t call for someone, anyone and especially not for lower ones.  
But it felt strange, alone in that building, to big to be a comfortable home and to small to stay for ever.  
For a moment Castiel really didn’t know what to do….  
He turned around in his misery, unable to decide anything……  
That was strange and it felt lonely, incomplete…….  
He was almost ready to call for the Betas as Sam peeked at the library.  
“Their you are……you ok?” It was just a random question but the Alpha walked over and hugged the taller man in his arms in a sudden move. He gently rubbed the younger ones back as if to calm him down even though Castiel knew that was to calm himself.  
“Uhng….ok…” Sam awkwardly patted the Alpha back in respond.   
He scratched his neck nervously as the blue eyed let him out.   
“ahm…. You wanna join us….?” Sam gestured at the hall not really explaining what he was talking about but Castiel didn’t mind, he nodded, trying not to do it to enthusiastically before he just followed the hunter.   
Sam led the alpha to a room in one of the many halls and opened it to allow Castiel to step in.  
Dean was sitting on a chair at the right of a bed and was holding a huge bowl of popcorn.  
He smiled as the blue eyed stepped in followed by his brother who close the door.  
“Hy Cass….” The Alpha looked irritated at that Nickname he hadn’t heard before. He tried it in his head deciding if he would like it.  
Dean got up automatically, offering his seat as the Alpha got closer, while the dark blond headed to Sam’s bed.

But Castiel had other plans, he wanted to try how far he could pull the currently building Alpha, Omega interactions.  
“Dean, wait…”  
The dark haired gestured the older hunter to get back to the chair and the dark blond followed easily. Sam was still standing at the door, waiting for himself to get the left place to make himself comfortable.  
Castiel had realised that and turned at the younger one.  
“Do you mind joining me on the bed?” The Alpha did not asked if he would be allowed there he just took the decision away from the tall guy by giving a hidden order, knowing that Dean would react if it would be to much for Sam to bear.  
But Sam just passed the Alpha and got on his bed. Dean was carefully watching as expected and Castiel waited till Sam really had made himself comfortable before he got on the other side and sat down on the bed as well, leaning up on the headboard.  
“Ok, what do we watch?” Castiel looked at either of the betas leaving them to decide who would answer. He was surprised seeing Dean stuffing popcorn into his mouth giving Sam no excuses to do it…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. The Event……, what an alpha is good for…- Day 1

Day 1

Castiel woke up around three, his back hurt and he needed a moment to orientate.  
It was pitch black around and there were some heavy weight leaning on him.  
He definitely wasn’t at his apartment. He had a huge window flooding his room almost all the time with some kind of light. From morning sun to night views it was always there, allowing the Alpha to have the feeling of open space.  
But now he felt more like boxed tuna, as carefully as possible Castiel tried to pull out his phone to get some light to have a look at the situation. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t on a job right now since he couldn’t figure any signs of that, no smell of Omega heat or arousal, he was still dressed and the weird sensation of tall, strong body clinging to him didn’t fit that kind of interaction.  
The alpha managed to get his phone after some pause while the weight on him shifted slightly.  
He opened the first app he touched on the screen and waited as the display lit up.  
Castiel was blown away at the image that he could see.  
And he started to remember.  
First he saw the dark blond mob of hair resting on his chest to his right. Dean was slightly snoring as the screen light hit him, he tucked at the alphas shirt, showing his dislike of the disturbing as he scrunched his nose.  
Castiel couldn’t avoid smiling at that.  
He wasn’t sure how the beta was holding himself on the small space he had on the bed but somehow he did and obviously comfortable as well.  
There was a subdue move on his other side and the dark haired turned the light to his left.  
This view was even more surprising.  
There was Sam, furled together and snuggled close to the Alphas body without holding onto it. It was a mystery Castiel liked to solve, how the younger hunter was able to appear so small, so vulnerable and sweet at that moment.  
Castiel reached out and gently pulled a curl of hair behind the Betas ear.  
He just couldn’t hold it.

Mate sounded more and more appealing to the blue eyed.

\----------------------------------

It was amazing how easy the brothers integrated the third man into their life and not only that, they fit more and more into their Beta nature without even hesitating. It worked like it something that was meant to be, Castiel realised.  
Dean had started to care for both of the other guys around and in beta typical behaviour he didn’t asked he collected any data and information he needed to knew by observing the alphas own behaviour, reactions and moves.  
And Dean was fast in realising small details and reading Castiel needs or even thoughts. And the alpha had to admit that it was a bit terrifying.  
Sam was different though he wasn’t much slower than his brother, but he was focusing on completely other tasks and Details.  
The younger Winchester seems to test the Alpha from now and then, exploring his knowledge and also abilities. Although he was always close around the blue eyed he barely urged for contact so it seemed but he welcomed every given attention of any kind he was just not asking for it….  
Dean on the other hand did not leave a doubt what he wanted, he was less cautious.

More than once he lingered around Castiel, close enough to be touched or just pushed aside since he was blocking the way. But the alpha did not fell for that game.  
He waited till the dark blond growled in frustration and stepped aside on his own.  
Both brothers however had something in common.  
They would not make the first move. They would rather suffer in their wants and needs than asking the any attention.  
It wasn’t the first time the Alpha realise that kind of behaviour but generally he had experienced it with traumatized Omegas who had lived through some bad stuff in their life.  
He couldn’t imagine these beautiful betas in a situation that would close them up that much.  
Both were strong, intelligent and thoughtful even playful and open minded to some degree.  
Castiel wondered not for the first time as Dean set a PB&J right in front of the lost Alpha.  
“Guess you like that…” He smiled sassy.  
Sam looked up from his books but he focused back right away. Dean walked over and set another plate down, close enough to be sure that his brother could see it.  
Sam didn’t react as well but grabbed one piece of the cut apple that were arranged lovingly.  
Dean didn’t seem to mind he glimpsed sideway only to see if his brother would take something and the moment he did the dark blond nodded and left back to the kitchen to clean.  
In fascination the dark haired alpha watched the complexity of his Beta mates.  
He had already decided to have them. He had never been someone to hesitate.  
Dean was obviously taking care of most of the physical needs around, not because he didn’t see the other, but it was his way of creating a calming, comfortable atmosphere, a home…..  
Very Omega like Castiel thought.  
Sam was taking care of the mentally health of his brother, sometimes very subdue sometimes very confronting but always to such a degree that he was missing out on his own.  
Castiel loved it, all of it and he wanted that to be his……

\--------------------------------

The alpha left the library, almost coincidentally brushing his hand along Sam’s back as he passed him, leaning down to tell him that he would go to the kitchen.  
It wasn’t necessary to tell him that but it did calmed the younger one to know where any one was, even though he wasn’t showing it as direct as Dean who got angry the moment he wasn’t informed sometimes he even asked where and why someone was leaving, especially Sam.  
But he had started to do that with the alpha as well not even considering his rank around him.  
Cass loved it.  
It gave him the opportunity to show the Beta his place by using his aura and voice from time to time. And due to Deans personality there wasn’t much danger of having him pissed, depressed or angry for long.  
He wasn’t as delicately as Sam could be even though the dark blond reacted pretty intense being left out and lied to or not informed about some matter.  
It was fascinating, all of it…

Castiel leaned on the door frame, his arms crossed in front of his chest, as he watched the dark blond moving around.  
The blue eyed had already seen enough to have a plan for both of the brothers.  
Dean would need to be cared about and flirted in, he was needy enough to let go relatively easy. He was the one letting someone in by holding him away and growl till he would proof that he was worth it but at the same time Dean was the one who would care for any one from the first moment on.  
Sam on the other hand needed to be handled carefully. He was always smiling and welcoming every one, making him feel like family or friend right away but…..  
Sam wouldn’t move a little finger as long as he hadn’t accepted someone fully.  
And that was the complicated part, he was sceptic and closed up in a way that was hard to crack open.  
Cass had decided to use the younger ones logic for, with and against him.  
Sam needed believable arguments, understanding of the benefits and comforts a mate like him would bring into that closed world.  
The affection wouldn’t come right away, the alpha knew that, but it would follow the moment Sam would feel save enough and on stabile ground.  
While Dean had deep deep roots that he couldn’t tell if it were his or those of his father, Sam had not, he was somehow floating….  
Cass could handle that he guessed, tilting his head as Dean bowed down to store some stuff away.

\--------------------------

Castiel licked his lips.  
Dean was teasing, well he could play that game as well.  
It was to obvious that the dark haired had known the alpha around, it was the scent that Cass had fully control over and was radiating out to be recognised.  
“You’ve been so attentively the whole day, I would like to hand a recompense for that. Let me help you…”  
The dark haireds voice was vibrating in his throat and the affect was immediate.  
Dean didn’t turn, he was standing now, Castiel was facing the betas back as he stepped closer.  
The alpha hovered his gentle hands along the dark blond shoulders, as he slowly passed him sliding along his back, not touching the slightly shivering Beta.  
“You are really an impressive man Dean Winchester….” The alpha almost purred that into the hunters ear, still passing him behind.  
“It must have been difficult to care for your brother……….and he had become so great himself…” Castiel praised both brothers at the same time positioning himself next to the beta.  
Dean was off his stable ground, enough for the next hit the alpha had in mind.  
He turned his blue eyes straight at the hunter, he waited patiently till Dean turned at him as well, clearly fighting the urge to look down and lower his view but he was stubborn and able to hold the alphas view, staring equally back.  
“Dean…..” The deep voice was running down the Betas spine, so many promises in it, so many of them Dean really wanted to believe.  
Castiel stepped even closer, definitely getting into that mans personal space.  
“….is there something I can do for you…. You’ve been so incredible solicitous for me today…” The alpha looked innocent and neutral which none of his words were.  
“….fuck…..” Dean huffed out, trying to hold his breath down, even…  
Castiel seemed amused.  
“Wouldn’t that be a bit early?” The alpha smiled.  
“How about something else to start with…”  
Before the hunter could react his face was cupped and Castiel was leaning in.  
Dean didn’t want to but he closed his eye, waiting full of anticipation for the contact….  
It seemed like hours have passed as the hunters head was pulled upwards a bit and he could feel the gentle warm kiss on his forehead.  
And again the dark blond Beta didn’t hide his disappointment, slightly growling deep in his throat very much to the alphas liking.

\------------------------

Castiel was awaiting the night with excitement.  
He had worked for a result the whole day and he really was looking forward to see the effect on the two brothers.  
Dean had fulfilled and overgrown any of the alphas expectations. He had been restless for the rest of the day, itchy in some way and the beta hadn’t even tried to hide it.  
The dark blond had been around his brother since the incident in the kitchen, he didn’t even waste any time trying to convince the alpha to help him out.  
Once again another confirmation that the brother would always turn at each other to seek comfort and safety before asking another, even if it was an alpha.  
Another detail Castiel saved for later.  
Till then he just enjoyed the show that was playing.

\----------------------------------

This time as the brothers went to bed, Castiel was not invited to stay at the place as well.  
But he was fine with that.  
Over the day Sam had helped him to prepare a place the alpha could stay till the event would be over.  
It had been fun to be around the younger Winchester. Sam felt secure in his own game which happens to be everything about the lore and the theoretical hunter knowledge.  
Cass had played the interested guest for that, asking questions about the bunker the room the place in general, the library and the book stock that was hidden not only there. And Sam had explained patiently, happy to share his knowledge his efforts of sorting the bunker.  
The alpha had listen and given some ideas now and then, just enough to be considered but not seen as an invader.  
It had been fun. The tall hunter was smart and really quick in mind, sometimes even to fast for himself. But because of the working together Sam had slowly found his ground around the Alpha.  
Castiel looked at the carefully prepared bed sheets and the night cloth he didn’t need but Sam had placed there anyway.  
It would be interesting to see each brother out of the daily routine and watching them letting it go.

\------------------------------

“What ………hng…” They hadn’t even closed the door yet as Dean was on his younger brother already.  
He Collide their lips, heatedly kissing Sam into oblivion, successfully.  
“….That….damn….alpha…hn..” Dean pressed out, undressing Sam and stripping himself.  
Dean was eager tonight and ready to conquer his territory.  
Sam didn’t mind laying back and just enjoying the ride. His brother would take care of them both with what ever he would do.  
But it was rare to have the older one like that.

Dean pushed Sam on the bed and was getting rid of the younger ones blue jeans almost at the same time till he finally kneeled down between his brothers long limbs hanging over the edge.  
It wasn’t solemn but efficient what he was doing with his mouth, lips and teeth.  
Deans actions ripped out moans and gasps from the younger hunter right from the beginning.  
He was horny as fuck, swimming in his hormones since the god damn afternoon. But he had managed to hold it till he could have his brother back in his arms. But now Dean needed, really needed to let go, needed to plunge into Sam`s deep channel that would welcome him hot and moist as always.  
Dean opened the younger ones legs a bit wider, still bobbing up and down on that beautiful hardening dick, his brother was blessed with.  
“God damn Sammy………so awesome….” He paused to use his hand for some strokes before getting back mouthing the whole length.

Sam was whining at the rate his brother was preparing him to get entered. It was intense and overwhelming this way.  
Times like that had nothing to do with caretaking or love it was pure and primeval lust that needed to be released.  
Sam tightly grabbed his brothers short hair and tugged on it to slow the other one down, not to stop him just to inform him that he could go on, that Sam was ok and ready.  
Dean did not hesitate, he got up and positioned with the younger one a bit further on the bed finally taking of his jeans as well. Sam chuckled as he realised that the older one did not carry any underwear.  
The dark blond grinned back at that and bend over Sam’s legs.  
“Need something?..” Deans voice was husky and deep, close to the alphas Sam thought and his breath fasten once again.  
He shook his head and grabbed the sheets to have a hold before the impact.  
Sam licked his lips and let his head fall back.  
Dean tightened his grip on his brothers thigh spreading them even more before he lined up and slowly went in for the first part.  
He allowed Sam a sec to adjust before he started a thrusting pace right away drilling in with experienced movements.  
Sam couldn’t hold the scream as his brother entered sending electricity, arousal and pain all together through the younger hunter’s nerves.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Castiel laid back on his bed, he had left his door wide open to enjoy the song of his betas echoing through the hallways.  
God how he wished he could be part of that right now, but the alpha was to good at his job to interrupted just yet, he knew the fruit would be so much sweeter if he could lower or get rid of all anxiety’s first.  
And the brothers were fast, he might be able to have a piece of them before the Event and his payment.  
The dark haired smiled satisfied, listening to Sam’s and Deans sounds in the dark…..

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. The Event……, what an alpha is good for…- Day 2

Day 2

As Sam made his way to the kitchen the next morning, he was welcomed by a smiling Alpha who was offering him a fresh brewed coffee and greeting the young Beta with a soft kiss on his cheek and a gentle – “ …good morning Sam…”.  
The tall hunter was irritated for a second but than he relaxed in that cosy feeling that he got from that short interaction.  
He smiled back and took the warm cup he was offered.  
The alpha stepped to Sam’s side, and whispered while passing him.  
“You’ve got a beautiful voice in bed……..I enjoyed your song last night.”  
Sam almost lost his cup and his face bloomed in a bright red colour.

\------------------------------------------

Dean was less awake and his eyes somehow still closed as he swayed into the kitchens direction without hitting a wall.  
Castiel smiled at that view and walked at the hunter himself.  
He greeted the dark blond equally to his brother with just one difference.  
“You’ve sounded amazing together…….. I have to compliment your effort and abilities.” The alpha cupped Deans cheek a little bit longer and drowned in the hunters emerald green eyes.  
“I am really looking forward on another performance….where I could listen to your song.” Castiel stroke the cheek for a moment and trailed his finger down to the Betas chin before he left to the library.  
“There is coffee ready for you….” Castiel mentioned walking on.

\-----------------------------------------

There was a slight change in the brothers today. It started after their breakfast and the alphas greeting. Both men still slipped into Beta behaviour easily but today, even teased like that they were focused on something else.  
Castiel watched in fascination how earnest and professional the two beta started working on a case someone had given them on a phone call a few hours ago.  
The alpha leaned back and relaxed watching over his soon to be mates, he felt proud, not for them for their doing, that was something they had archived on their own, no, but he felt proud that they had welcomed him so easily and willing.

This was their world and technically Castiel was still just a guest but he did not feel like it at all. Sam even called him out for some books he needed for some information’s. An alpha normally wouldn’t follow a betas order but Sam got his security out of this and Castiel didn’t mind to play this role to comfort the young hunter.  
And it was still very interesting what the brother were doing, even though Cass did not understand all of it. He really liked to know. It was a good Alpha behaviour to be interested in his mates, to know and satisfy their needs the best possible, and Cass believed it meant every need possible.  
He was already saving each brothers scent, collecting a database that would help him figuring out the daily mood and condition of his mates.  
He couldn’t get back anymore, he let the scent of the brothers sink in any time he could get close enough. The alpha urged to taste each mans neck, to fully inhale their own odour, to scent the small differences and the other beta on their skin.  
It was a double win, which Castiel was very thrilled about.

Again Deans phone buzzed and he was on it immediately, getting some information’s he handed over to Sam who translated in real time.  
It was a miracle watching the hunters interaction.  
But Castiel was alarmed, Dean’s voice had a slight hectic and worry in it that wasn’t typical and Sam was watching every change in his brother, completely focused on the elder one.  
The alpha could only imagine that this was their behaviour they would have on a hunt, something they had explained but the alpha hadn’t fully understand.

“Ok………yeah we’re on our way!”  
Dean hung up and looked at Sam who was already getting his stuff.  
“Ahm…Cass, could we let you alone for some hours?” It was Sam asking, not for permission to leave but for the alpha to be fine.  
Castiel just smiled and nodded.  
Dean had looked back at his brothers voice and was now on the way to Baby. Sam followed grabbing his ready bag and smiling once more at Cass.  
He was glad the Alpha was approving this trip, even though he would have done it anyway.  
But it felt good getting approval, it felt grounding to see that smile walking on out on a fight.

\-----------------------------------------

It was the first time for the Alpha to wait for someone, the first time to wait for someone he was worried about.  
His Betas were away for almost six hours by now. And the alpha had blamed himself for not asking for their destination. He did not know were they went to, what they were doing and if something had happened.  
It felt wrong and confusing and vulnerable.  
Castiel had never understood the saying that “owning” worked two ways, now he got it and he didn’t like it.  
He felt restless his heart was racing and his blood boiling.  
Under that circumstances he wouldn’t be able to make any rational decisions, Cass guessed as the Bunker door finally opened and two very exhausted, blood covered hunter got back in.  
Dean was slightly limping as they got down the steel stairs.  
And the alpha hurried to help him down.  
“What happened?” Castiel asked as cautious as he could.  
Sam was carrying all the bags down to help. He tossed them at the table in the operation room before he answered.  
“It was an accident, he fell over a plank on the floor.” Sam chuckled.  
“SHUT up! I was in a hurry, I got the guy in the end so it is an earned battle wound.” Dean stated grimacing as he tried to step on his bruised foot while Castiel was guiding him on one of the chairs.

The dark haired looked at his betas I all seriousness. “BETA!” He sounded angry and Sam as well as Dean lowered their view in an obedience gesture at the sound of the alphas voice….  
“Were you inattentive at any point?!” Castiel asked darkly.  
“No alpha.” The hunter answered in unison.  
“Were you distracted or did you feel uncomfortable, unable to concentrate at any point?” Castiel was still really angry and trying to argument it out of his system…  
“No alpha.” The brothers answered again.  
“So, it was just an accident?”  
Castiel asked further.  
“Yes alpha.” Again the hunters answered together. But Sam added to protect his brother who he guessed in danger.  
“He was careful alpha, he really was, all the time, he did very well.” Sam wasn’t whimpering or wining he just needed to ad that information to comfort Castiel in his anger and there for to protect his brother from possible harm.  
Castiel let out an audible sigh.  
“I was worried, I apologise for overstepping my bound.” He rubbed his face in annoyance about his own behaviour. It seemed that having mates was more complicated than he had expected.  
The alpha was used to short periods of connection, periods he could give all and every thing to one person only in full capacity. But doing this with earnest interest and emotions involved seemed difficult.

“We called you Alpha.” Dean all of a sudden mentioned, slightly smiling.  
Sam looked a bit surprised, he hadn’t realised that.  
“You have…” Castiel confirmed equally surprised.  
“Guess we will make as a pack till the event.” Now the dark blond was grinning face wide.  
Proud about himself that he had learned so fast. 

Castiel hated to slow it down a bit but he didn’t want to cross lines before the free betas were really ready to do so. He wanted to avoid the bad aftertaste that could happen with that.  
“Does that bother any of you? That you called me alpha?” It was important to know that.  
If there would be the slightest discomfort while using the natural rank would mean a hidden rejection that they would have to work on.  
But neither of the brothers seem to have that problem. First Dean tried it out again saying: - “…alpha alpha alpha….” – in a line focusing on the blue eyes before he shook his head.  
Nope he had no problem with using that.  
Castiel was still staring at the dark blond, processing the tingly feeling running down his back the moment he had heard Dean calling him, as Sam started using the natural calling, rolling the word over his tongue stressing it out and trying it in different pronunciations.  
Cass felt his limbs going numb at that.  
Ok it was official he really, really wanted these Betas, both of them.

Castiel was still watching his beautiful Betas as Sam started to bandage Dean’s food. The dark blond complained and teased at the whole procedures till the alpha had enough, warning Dean to keep it quiet which he did after that.  
“You should appreciate your brothers effort and offer to take care of your injuries, it is very unacceptable behaviour to offend Sam on that.”  
Sam looked with wide eyes at the alpha who seemed really angry about Dean.  
The dark haired hunter was used to his brothers personality he had never thought about seeing it as offending but than why does Castiels praise of his work and the warning to Dean felt so comforting?  
All of a sudden Dean looked at Sam who was already fixing the bandage and the ice pack.  
“Sammy………” The dark blond really sounded sorry. “….I really didn’t mean to ….you know. It wasn’t fair to stir things up. I am sorry….”  
Sam’s eyes widened again.  
That was new, but he could feel his smile blooming on his lips.  
“….Your welcome…” Sam grinned and the problem was solved.  
Castiel seemed satisfied as well.  
With things like that he could go back on his plan.

\---------------------------------------------

“I was really worried..” Castiel confessed as all of them were sitting at the library, the alpha was looking each brother in the eye.  
The hunters had talked about some really bad hunts and had shown their scars and left bruises.  
Even though the alpha had very much enjoyed the display, he had furrowed his brows, slowly understanding what the Betas were into.  
What hunter live really includes.  
He hadn’t been happy at first, listening to all the horror the Beta’s had been through.  
But the alpha couldn’t ignore the inner glow of the brothers as they talked about the people they had saved.  
But Castiel was pretty sure, he would worry for them a damn lot…. The alpha looked at the two men who laughed about something from the past.  
They were worth it. Everything…..

He could use the brothers caring for other for his own benefits, Castiel thought watching Sam leaning his head on Deans shoulder.  
They were tired.  
And as much as the dark haired would have liked to have them doing another round he just couldn’t play that tonight.  
“Com on….” Castiel got up, gently commanding the hunters. “It’s time to sleep…”  
The alpha did not bring them to bed, they were adult and used to look after each other but as Dean had made himself comfortable with the help of his brother, and Sam had climbed into the bed himself the brothers looked at the alpha in anticipation. They seem to wait for something and for a short moment Castiel was considering it.  
He had watched them undress each other, and taking on their sleep wear and hell he would lie saying that he didn’t want to join them.  
But instead he smiled at both of them.  
“I really appreciate the invitation but it a long and exhausting day for both of you…..You need rest…” Cass switched off the light, standing at the door.  
“…And neither of you would get any sleep if I would stay tonight…” The alpha purred, slowly closing the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. The Event……, what an alpha is good for…- Day 3

Day 3

“hmm………to early…” Sam murmured at the calloused hand stroking his side, his arms and his back. There was a slight kiss at the back of his neck and a nipping at his ear…….  
Dean was cuddly today…  
Sam sighed. “How’s your ankle?” Sam asked, slowly turning on his back to get attention on his front too.  
“hn…ssss fine….” Dean slurred in his own sleepy state…starting to kiss his brothers chest down to his stomach.  
Sam lazily grabbed the short hair and massaged the head beneath, his eyes were still closed and he hadn’t decided if he wanted to wake up just yet.  
“Sammy…….?” Dean purred……  
“Hmm…?” The younger one was gliding in his morning bliss, to relaxed to use words.  
“….would you….?” Dean questioned still fondling and kissing every part of Sam’s skin.  
“Do I have to move?” Sam was still half asleep.  
Dean chuckled licking around Sam’s navel.  
“It would be nice… if you could provide some energy for that….”  
“hmmmg….” Sam growled. He was so comfy at the moment, but a slow, gentle morning fuck wasn’t that bad either.  
“…you prepped…?” Sam had his eyes still closed.  
“I am…”  
Dean smiled in the next kiss at the centre of his brothers happy trail.  
The dark blond purred deeply to urge Sam further.  
“come on….sammy..” Dean pleaded.  
And finally Sam moved up a bit, resting on his arms and elbows to look at his brother.  
Sam yawned but he smiled.  
“slept good?” He asked.  
Dean was stroking his brothers groin as he answered.  
“Had an awesome dream……” He grinned.  
“That’s why you’re so needy?” Sam asked just out of curiosity, already knowing the answer…  
The younger one felt back once again, seeking for the comfy pillow he had rested on.  
“saamy…..” Gosh Sam hated it when his brother started whining somehow, even though he knew it was nothing more than a teas to get what he wanted.  
The dark blond had started that annoying behaviour just recently and it drove Sam nuts.  
But it worked every time since Dean wouldn’t stop till then…..

“Jeeeez…..!” Sam cursed sliding home in the wet, prepped tunnel that was offered to him.  
Dean had positioned like an Omega presenting, and even though it wasn’t Sam’s favourite position he could appreciate the view and he definitely did like the possibility of leaning on the other build body and rocking them this way.  
He was to sleepy to do anymore anyway.  
But it seems to be exactly what Dean was after.  
It was a slow and mostly grinding than thrusting rhythm, more feeling than friction but good enough and a great way to get up.  
The sounds of the hunters were shallow, calming, almost grounding. Both had their eyes closed again and while Sam was moving his huge hand in a soothing way up and down his brothers back, Dean was just grabbing the pillow he hold onto.  
He could be such a damn softy but the dark blond pushed this judging voice aside and just enjoyed the slow motion while being deeply connected with his lover.  
…

\-------------------------------------------------

They had been in their room, sleeping, the first time Castiel had looked after them. The alpha had watched for a while getting his peace out of the view of the two stunning men sleeping.  
Both of them had rolled to one side of the bed.  
The blue eyed had chuckled at the fact that the hunters tried to get as much distance between each other while they lied bud to bud, seeking for the other ones connection this way.  
Cass thought about what else the brothers might have been through in their live that left them so vulnerable and strong at the same time, still in need of contact and closeness of such degree that it left them turning at each other.  
The alpha didn’t care tho, but he was interested to know, to understand his soon to be mates.

Castiel didn’t sleep that much. He just didn’t need it and it was very useful in his line of work.  
This way he was able to satisfy the, not so random, fantasy of being watched over night and safe this way. He doubted however that these special Betas would see it the same way.  
Never the less the alpha used his unusual sleeping pattern to have a closer look at the bunker, to get more details of the work, the hunting the Betas were so chained to.

Some of what he had read already was terrifying, disturbing and almost unbelievable but the Alpha had watched some of the old research material along with Sam and he already knew that wasn’t a simple nightmare, or a joke or anything like that.  
It was real, it was the Betas live and it was part of them, all of this…  
Castiel needed to think about that in more details.  
Having two Betas as mate would be difficult, having two Betas with a lot baggage and death on their backs would be a 24/7 lifelong experience…..  
The Alpha liked the guys, wanted them but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to care for that kind of mates.  
They would never obey easily and on some terms Castiel was really conservative.  
They would never behave Beta or anything lower than an Alpha themselves when it comes to their hunting.  
And they would definitely never be a pack of the norm.  
Yes Castiel needed to think that over, not because he had doubts but mating was a serious decision and not a one night stand.  
He needed to be sure for all the parts.

The dark haired had walked to the younger Betas room once again, again peeking at the sleeping bodys.  
Immediately Cass smiled at the picture.  
For a sec he thought about stepping in, using the moment to scent the brothers but he decided against it.  
It would feel like betrayal or using their offered vulnerability, Castile couldn’t do that.  
He closed the door and walked back to the library were he spent the rest of the night till the clock showed that sunrise was close even though it couldn’t be seen in this tomb.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“hnn….hah….” Dean was laying on his stomach, relaxed and sated. They had somehow managed to position a pillow beneath his pelvis for Sam to dick deeper.  
He used his strength to hold up his body, there for work out was off the list for today.  
But Dean felt amazing and Sam didn’t mind.  
He was still not thrusting by any means, just grinding down and into his brothers perfect shaped ass.  
The dark haired leaned down to bite at the older ones shoulders, deep enough to leave some marks but not to break the skin.  
“aahng….” Dean gasped at this movement and the slight pain running over his back and finally Sam decided to speed up, to thrust in.  
He was still above the dark blond his muscles tense from the effort to hold his upper body.

Slowly Deans moaning and his groans become filthy on his siblings performance.  
He was pushing Sam further and urging him to go really deep, wiggling his hips while being buried and hold in the older hunters squeezing hole.  
They took their time,  
Sam lazily fucking in and out, the pace he picked a torture, while Dean was moving down into the pillow on his crotch, seeking for friction and any kind of contact he could use to help him cum, his full erection already dripping like crazy and wetting the fabric on the bed.  
“ahn….ah…..Sa….m…” 

\--------------------------------------------

A few more thrusts, a bit more pressure and Dean would fall over the edge. He could feel his brother everywhere, all over his body, deep inside him, captured and placed in heart and mind. It was intense as another deep thrust rocked him forward.  
And without a warning the twitching erection, trapped between the pillow and Deans belly, spilled his load into the fabric as his body spasm and his muscles contract in his orgasm, pulling Sam with him.  
With a subdue sigh the dark haired came hard, filling his brother with streaks of his hot fluid, pushing it deeper with his still working thrusts, riding both of them through the aftermath.  
Still grinding and rocking their body’s.  
Eventually Sam collapsed on the butch body beneath, heavily breathing and his arms shivering from the effort.  
Dean chuckled and reached back to pat the younger hunter…..while they would wait for Sam to slip out…  
…

That…,…..was beautiful..!” The alpha praised with blown dark eyes… His voice even deeper and filled with awe…  
Castiel was standing in the door frame, his hand still on the door handle he hadn’t let go the whole time. 

Both brothers turned in shock realising the intruder…  
The alpha didn’t made any attempts to go or to hide his own arousal. He just stared at the naked bodys laying on top of each other….. either of the Betas to shocked to react immediately.

“I want that!!!” Castiel stated from his position.  
“I am looking forward to our full connection……!!!” “….you are so beautiful…” The alpha praised again, obviously flooded with hormones himself.

___________________________________________________________________________


	8. The Event……, what an alpha is good for…- Day 4 – how to mark you then???...(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeez i planed 5 Chapters at most - now my headlines have headlines and no end in sight even though i do know already how it will end..... I just underrated the amount of information i needed to deliver beforehand. ^^! apologies.....  
> Still hope you have fun reading it.....

Day 4 – how to mark you then???...(1)

The alpha was a bit restless, after he had witnessed his hunters in this beautiful, private and vulnerable moment he couldn’t, didn’t want to, get it out of his head. He wanted to walk over, kissing each of the brothers and praise them, hold them, just touch them fondle there sweaty body’s and scenting the bliss they were drowning in until they would relax even more, left as a pile of purring meat.  
Castiel inner nature urged for that to do but he didn’t, instead he smiled, at the hunters, thanked them for that miracle and allowed them to rest.  
It was his normal behaviour around Omegas who weren’t used for an Alpha around and not ready to be hold just yet.  
But something was wrong.

The Betas had hide the rest of the day, they had avoid Castiel, barely speaking when he was in the room and even less looking at him.  
Even their scent had changed. But the alpha couldn’t figure out what they were saying without words.  
They didn’t seem angry, or at least he couldn’t scent that, and they didn’t say anything that would imply that they are.  
But they weren’t as welcoming as they had been the other days either.  
Cass was confused but he thought about letting the brothers their space, hoping that the tension would go away somehow, even though, deep within he knew it wouldn’t.  
But for know he tried to assure him that this was just because the free Betas weren’t used to an alpha to share all and every thing with them.   
At least he hoped that it was only that.

But the day went on and nothing changed, the night came and he wasn’t invited to them, and the next morning seemed as lonely as the day before.  
The alpha hadn’t slept well, restless, unequally and uneasy.  
Now he was again sitting in the kitchen, he had brewed coffee, he had even prepared some food, everything he knew by now would please his Betas but he still felt guilt and he couldn’t understand why. He hadn’t done anything wrong…, for sure.  
But never the less Castiel recalled every detail so far to find something he had done wrong but his Alpha complained about such weak behaviour and assured he had been a perfect lead so far, still, it didn’t stop this uneasy feeling.

The dark haired was pacing the kitchen, starting to clean just to do something with his hands.  
Castiel felt like a lost item right now.  
He was seeking for comfort on his own.  
A new revelation, he guessed while keep on cleaning and lost in his thoughts.

“ahm…..Castiel?”   
The deep voice got the alpha by surprise and he turned a bit to fast, the cup almost slipping his hands.

The Betas looked at him gesturing to the table to have a seat.

Finally having his Betas around again, calmed Castiel, he could focus back and concentrate, waiting what would happen now.  
The hunters didn’t seem mad or offended or unfavourably in any way.  
Quite in contrast, Sam and Dean had a gentle demeanor as all of the men sat down.

“hm…I am not really sure how to start this…” Dean was scratching his neck, a small gesture of insecurity and nervousness Cass had realised over the last days. But it also was of a sign of comfort which means what ever the brother would like to talk about, it wouldn’t be that bad, and the Alpha relaxed on that even more, finding back his grounding.

“First I thing I, we need to apologize for the misunderstanding that might have occurred about the role you will have in this…..” Dean gestured around each of them.   
“…ahm…..you mentioned yesterday….that…you were looking forward to …ahm…”  
Dean stopped, again scratching his neck.  
Sam smiled at that, knowing how lewd his brother could be it was amusing to see him loosing it in serious moments like that.  
“Cass…… It never ahm…it never was planed for us to ….to become your mates for real or… to share an actual sexual connection with you….” Sam added.  
Both did look apologetic but not sorry for what they had to say.  
“We might should have cleared that up front at the beginning as it was planed actually.”  
Sam went on.  
“See, we have talked about it and……..yes…there is some………something that seemed to work quite well with having you around but …..ahm our ‘contract’…” Sam gestured quotation marks. “…was only including you posing as our alpha, not really becoming that….”  
“And, don’t get us wrong…” Dean stepped in. “….me on my side I am interested, I really am but you have to understand something important here………. I would never ever choose something or someone over Sam and he is the same…..!” Dean stated for both of them. “What we have is ours and it is working, and we probably will never invite someone else into that no matter what….”  
The dark blond was now dead serious and Castiel could hear a slight warning beneath his words.  
And in his typical manner and urge to underline that statement, Dean added something to push the ‘intruder’ even further away.  
“We pay you and you play a role. That is all there is between you and us….!” The older hunter was basically growling that out, implying for Cass to step back.  
Sam looked apologetic again, he was not completely going with that comment but not talking against it as well.  
Having people at some distance was the saver way for the Winchesters.

Cass felt hurt at first, he really did, than he felt angry, kicked at his ego, who had ever heard of Betas to decide about their Alpha, what kind of behaviour was that.  
Castile knew he was a great alpha, he was well mannered, well trained and patient like none other he knew…  
It took some effort to burry down the building Alpha growl of anger.  
But than, the dark haired had watched his still soon to become mates…..  
He slowly started to understand.  
He had overstepped the weak lines between them somewhere in the last days, stepped forward a bit to fast and of course the brothers had to shrug back because of that.  
Their system was delicate and easy to be shattered.  
Castiel could understand that. Although he felt still hurt, hearing that there was no sexual interaction planed from the beginning, he could understand the brothers behaviour right now. It did not threaten him or disconcerted but it reminded the Alpha that the hunters never had experienced a working relation between Alphas, Betas and or Omega at all, which would make the next moves slightly complicated.  
But the dark haired decided that, due to the not existing time, there would be no option in playing soft, he would have to name things straight from now on since in this ‘play’ – and he growled that word in his mind – he wasn’t the only one who would have to follow a script.

As Dean prepared to speak again, Castiel lifted his hand in. It was a gentle but unmistakable gesture.

“I apologise for interfering right now. I do not like your decision to not allow me to lay with both of you………” The alpha stated and paused shortly to let that comment sink in, and to enjoy the reaction the brother did show at that, smiling on the inside at the blushing faces.   
“Has any of you ever thought about the behaviour that would be expected from you as my mates on display, us showing as a pack in public? And more important, what that would involve as well?”  
“I will not be able, well, not willing to set a mate mark outside of the necessary sexual connection, it would be way to painful to do so. But both of you will have to wear one! And it also need to be shown to all the people around, guaranteeing that you belong to someone, to me…”

Sam and Dean stared at the Alpha calmly explaining some real important basics of a mate relation.  
Cass eyed them very carefully waiting for the most confusion to struck. 

“Has none of you considered were the mating mark would be and how it would be given?!”  
Castiel played surprised even though the brother’s reaction on mentioning that ‘small’ mating result, was answer enough. As guessed, the brothers had only thought about the Beta’s point of view on this matter, probably not even knowing what being mated in a relation really would mean.

“I do understand that this could be, in some way, a terrifying realisation but I figured we need to name my side in that ‘contract’…..” – Now Castiel was imitating the younger Winchesters quotations while looking at him. – “…..as you were calling it, as well.”  
Cass punished himself for letting his anger take control for a moment, leaving him to word the matter like that.  
But Sam and Dean seemed to much into processing to realise the Alphas shown discontent.

It was Sam who first had a question?  
“Would we really have to show the mark at all? And can it be anywhere else between shoulder and neck at all?”  
Dean looked at his brother, he was actually curious about that point as well.  
What does it mean they had to decide were this mark would be?

Castiel was patient, he had expected the free Betas to have some questions and he was willing to explain every thing needed as slow as possible, this was his world and maybe, this time the brothers could learn from him.  
The alpha smiled gently, it wasn’t the first time having someone confused about the mark positioning.   
“Neck and shoulders are the widely used spots to set a mark but actually there is no need to have them there. It can basically be placed every where on the Mates body.” His voice was deep and calming.  
“I myself have set some on the inner thigh of my mates, next to the armpit, at the chest or even on the ass cheeks….” Castiel explained, satisfied realising Dean shivering and squirming on his seat.

“Wait? You are mated to someone?” Again Sam’s brain was faster even though he had got lost in imagine the alpha setting mating bites, as well.  
“Of course I have…… As you know I work as a heat assistant. Setting a mark is the most effective way to end the circle and to close the sessions while the client will calm down from the high.  
Dean got restless even more, nervously gulping down dry.  
“But….how many mated do you have than??” Sam sounded offended, disappointed and even disgusted at that information, his voice a bit higher and to loud in his own ears.  
Castiel looked at the young Beta, he seemed confused at that reaction.

“I don’t have a constant mate by now….” He stated calmly and truthfully.  
“Than….what, you get back there when you are horny! Taking them when you need them, depending on your current taste!?” Now it was Dean sounding offended and the alpha was completely lost. He didn’t understand that anger coming from the betas right now.  
They did know what he was doing. They had hired him exactly because of that.  
“I…..do not act on my current taste for my line of work that would be disrespectful and unacceptable to behave like that!!” The alpha seemed to defend himself and he was angry about that. He was always careful and perfectly behaved with all of his clients but the brothers words sounded as if he would make use of a vulnerable position of the ones in need.

“BUT you mated them, they will never be able to be in another bound!!” Sam now sounded really angry but Castiel finally understand why the brothers had mentioned the mating mark along with him being their mate for real.   
He started chuckling slightly and irritated Sam and Dean equally.

“WHAT!? WHats so funny?” Dean snapped.  
The alpha lifted his hands in defent.  
“I see……there is a misunderstanding about the mating procedures. I apologize for nor understanding that earlier.  
I will explain.”  
“Yes, I would set a mark since it is a necessary act in either, helping someone through his or her heat and showing your belonging to me…”  
“…But there is a difference between a real bounding mark and a, lets call it fake mark…..  
The real one would be set even deeper, almost ripping out or cutting out a piece of flesh, not fully though. The other one would make an acceptable expression on the outside and also keeping the biochemistry running without being a permanent imprint on someone body….” Castiel finished calmed down and gently smiling again.  
He could almost hear the surprised ‘Oh’ that none of his hunters let out but they had written all over their faces. 

Cass decided to slightly push the thought further.  
“But both marks had something in common, I would not be able to set them out of the blue and just like a job needed to be done. I would need the pain blockers active only around arousal and sexual connection to make the experience of the bite, which will be needed, to be enjoyable or at least endurable.” The alpha mentioned gently.

Dean was gulping again, whipping his lips with one hand. Sam was just staring, the information’s slowly sinking in.

“Ahm……so….we…..will have to….you know……” Dean was again getting in at the conversation.   
Castiel enjoyed immensely watching the older Winchesters struggling in trying to speak out, he had to admit that.  
“……..lay with….us?” The dark blond finally managed.  
Cass just nodded deadpan, smiling on the inside once again….  
*Got ya…..* he was thinking.

“Every thing else except a mating mark wouldn’t do it, it wouldn’t be believable enough and it would not have the same effect either….” The alpha mentioned thoughtful, guiding the beta brothers attention back at him.  
“I will not hurt any of you more than absolutely necessary, Castiel promised in all seriousness.”  
But I would consider doing it tonight since tomorrow will be the Event and the mark will need some resting, as well as the owner after receiving it….”  
The brothers didn’t seem convinced at all, even though they now did understand the difference between the thing that the alpha said he would do on them and a real mark. But the dark haired was still a stranger and had, of course, not earned the full Winchester trust yet.

Castiel knew that and he stepped back once again, allowing the hunters their space to make the decision on their own.  
“I really would like you two to think about that but I will accept every acceptable alternative that comes to mind as long as it will work as a working equivalent.”  
“In the mean time I like you to lean something about the world you probably will step in at that event and believe me you are not prepared yet….”

With that Cass got up. “It is still early but I would like to see you in 20min at the library for your first Beta and mate behaviour lesson.”  
The alpha turned and left the kitchen, leaving the hunters on their own.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel did expect the brother to join him at the library but he wasn’t sure until Sam walked in. Again a smile blooming on his face the moment he eyes the alpha.  
And Cass answered equally.  
Dean got in a bit later, not as enthusiastic as his brother but he showed up, a big plus in the alphas perspective. 

“Thank you.” Cass offered at both of the hunters but Dean already waved it off.  
“Ok fine….” The alpha rubbed his hands. It was a premiere to explain natural behaviour to those who actually should act on it automatically.  
Which, he knew already, the Winchesters did not, at least not to the full capacity they would need at the event.  
“What do you know of interaction with an alpha at all?” He started.  
“Any kind of behaviour you know, it doesn’t matter if between Beta and alpha or Omega and alpha or even alpha and alpha…” Cass added as the hunters kept silent.

Appears the Brothers were a total blanc paper on this part of the society and Castiel sighed realising that.  
He wondered what interaction among other hunters would look like.  
Was it throwing beer and being sarcastic till only one survived…?.... The alpha was irritated.  
In his line of work he had seen some who weren’t perfectly aware of their nature but a total zero on that was completely new.  
How was he supposed to get them ready in one day…….?

However, Cass would try.

In the end the brother paid for him to pose as their alpha and he would do the best alpha he could be, but that meant they have to know their roles as well.

“Ok plan B…..” Castiel stated looking at the hunter sitting on the other side of the table. Sam very focused, and Dean, the dark blond was already resting his head on the tabletop, his eyes looking up in even less interest than the moment he had entered the room.  
How was that even possible? The alpha shook his head but smiled, the differences were just to obvious and it suits each of them perfectly.  
“You told me that you want to get something out of the house, right?” Cass looked at Dean than at Sam, both were nodding.  
“Ok, how is the plan? I mean how do you think this will be done?” The alpha asked really curious at that moment. Cass thought he would work the rules around the plan, if they would orientate on that it could be a start.

Dean shrugged his shoulders but didn’t move otherwise and Sam started explaining while the alpha was listening.

Around 10min later he finished and Cass saw his chances of making well behaved betas out of the betas, flying away.  
There was no way he could manage orders for mates that won’t be broken with this plan.

“You ok?” Sam asked at the undefined face of the alpha.   
“I just realised it will be much more complicated than I have thought it would be.”  
“Let’s start with the simplest part…” Cass mentioned.  
“You plan on walking around the house, freely and on your own…” Sam nodded and probably Dean as well but his head was still resting on the tabletop so it wasn’t plainly.  
“…that is not going to happen.” The alpha stated and earned furrowed eyebrows in return.  
“What?”  
Cass nodded on Deans mumbling.  
“You will not be allowed to walk around and just search the house or sniff around. Your alpha has to be around you at all time. That is the first problem but not the biggest.” The blue eyed moved on. “You are Beta which means you are not allowed to look up at alphas and you have to stick close to me, actually to walk behind me, at least the first four hours…..” The alpha suddenly mentioned.  
“Why the first four hours?” This time it was Dean asking.  
“I imagine this event similar to any other party among the top 1000. After four hours the alcohol level might be high enough to loosen the rules slightly. I’m still not sure if there will be a possibility to let you go alone but at least you probably would be able to walk next to me without anyone wondering, complaining or pointing at my Betas misbehaving.”   
“Your Betas?” Dean asked…  
“In every one else eyes you will be exactly that. My Betas… and I know how that sounds. But it is a fact and like the mating mark something that we can not avoid, if you two still want to go there.”   
Dean kept silent and Castiel went further on.  
“You, and me will be watched the whole time, any deviation from the ‘normal’ interaction rules in that level of society will be acknowledged and commented and that is not the worse part. If this cover will blow I will be able to walk out but you two would become the amusement toys for all the others. There is no luxury for to much mistakes.”   
Castiel was looking at the free Betas, it would a shame loosing them because of stupidity no matter which ones.  
They needed to learn the basics, they just needed to.

“Ok,..” Sam’s voice was gently and he was showing serious interest.  
“Tell us what we have to do….”  
Dean just turned his head resting it sideways, looking at his brother before focusing back at the alpha, but he looked dead serious as well.  
Castiel smiled, it was the same professionalism he had seen two days before as they had gone on a hunt.   
And the dark haired was sure, with this, he could work.

\------------------------------------------------

Dean was growling in annoyance again. Since four hours they had listened to all the rules that existed within those mating relations and in society.   
Dean had thought calling Cass alpha was the most that would be expected and they knew already that it sounded good doing so.  
But after four hours the dark blond hunters brain was about to burst.  
It felt, that the only thing he could remember of this lesson was the information that they did not to kneel down since they weren’t Omegas. But all after this information was gone, even though the alpha had let them playing out some stuff like the walking behind the correct and polite greeting without looking up……and so on and so on……  
Dean was done, he needed a pause but instead of asking for one he had started to disturb the explanations by growling, making sounds or moving in his chair.  
And he was doing it again right now.  
But this time Castiel focused on the Beta, straightened his body imperceptible before he commanded in his alpha voice for the first time.   
“Sit still! Be quiet!.....”  
He wasn’t yelling, not even getting louder. His voice was calm and deep as before but it seemed even deeper even more vibrating, echoing in both of the Betas head, almost painful urging both hunters in submission no matter what.  
Dean immediately stopped moving and Sam slammed his view to the floor, both men showing their neck in a devoted gesture……  
Cass could feel the building distress as both of the brothers tried to fought against their natural instincts.  
The alpha lifted the ban immediately and Dean was up right away, ready to fight the threat.  
“What the hell was that?!” He snapped.  
Sam was staring at Castiel who seemed ashamed.  
“Was that the alpha voice?” The hunter questioned.  
“Yes.” Cass answered.  
“I needed you to realise that isn’t a joke. This is what each and every alpha at the Event could do to you. You are not mated and not bound to the voice of only one alpha and even then higher alphas would still be able to control you like that. I know it is a difficult lesson for you but it is important for both of you to understand, if something goes side ways you will be the one paying the price and I don’t want that to happen……” Now the blue eyes looked at the brothers, pleading for them to believe.  
But the short lost of their own will had been a good lection the hunters did understand.

“I guess it is a good opportunity to have break……” Castiel mentioned, feeling his own exhaustion.  
“I need to have a walk….to get some air…” He stated and walked off, leaving the brother to themselves to let all the information sink in.  
“Please, consider the mating bite, even if it is just a fake one it will give you a bit more stability in your roles, and even if it is not a fully protection from other alphas it will definitely help. So please consider it….” The alpha pointed out from above the stairs, before he smiled gently and was gone, closing the door behind…..

___________________________________________________________________________


	9. The Event……, what an alpha is good for…- Day 4 – how to mark you then???...(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry beforehand, this chapter is a little bit dry on the departure...... and i really fear that this will not be the only one  
> until the story will finally move on - but i wanted/needed some stuff explained or just mentioned...  
> ^^!  
> Hope you will still be able to enjoy.......

Day 4 – how to mark you then???...(2)

The Alpha deeply breathed in the fresh, cold air.  
He enjoyed the streets and the people, the hectic and rhythm of the town in time of the setting sun. At the bunker all of this seemed non-existent, miles away, and Castiel had missed that more than he had thought he would.  
The Betas did need a compensation aside of the research and hunting they had in their closed up world, Cass guessed, watching a family passing the street.  
The dark haired had planed to just walk a bit but in the end he had taken his car and headed back to the city.  
Now he leaned back in a café he liked to visit now and then.  
The alpha was thinking…  
These brothers were awesome, by any meaning. A small smile dart to the perfect shaped lips as Cass nipped at his coffee.  
Still, he wasn’t sure.  
Dean was quick-tempered and very emotional but needy, very tactical somehow and cryptically manipulative.  
Sam on the other hand was subdued, holding back and always trying to balance out. He was silent were Dean was loud, and somehow unable to open up on his own needs…, Cass thought.  
Additionally, both of them had a clear tendency for self-destruction….in one way or the other.  
But again, they were gorgeous, loyal, gentle and kind and so giving, both of them.  
Castiel was long enough in the business to know what becoming an alpha of that kind of people could mean. How difficult it could be if he would even be allowed in that small circle they had worked out for themselves.  
The alpha sighed and took another sip of his hot drink.  
He was not sure….  
It could go terribly wrong but it could work out perfect as well.  
The blue eyes followed a car that was passing the café.  
He really wasn’t sure…..

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Cass had been out for some time and it was already dark as he got back to the bunker.  
He opened the door and was greeted by Dean who was walking the operation at the end of the entrance stairs.  
“Cass…!” Dean let out eagerly.  
“Hello Dean….” The alpha answered walking down the metal stages.  
“Heh buddy…..uhm…..do you mind…?” The dark blond gestured at the library implying for Cass to follow, and the alpha did, after setting down the bags he had in hand.  
Dean eyed them suspicious but didn’t say anything.  
Sam was still at the library, sitting on his chair, reading through the notes he had made at Castiels explanations.  
He smiled warmly seeing his brother and the alpha walking in, and Cass mirrored that smile.  
“Hello Sam.”  
“Hy, ….was the walk relaxing?” The younger hunter started a small talk ignoring his brother rolling his eyes.  
“Very much, thank you.” Cass gave back politely.  
“Yeah, yeah the sun was nice the birds were singing can we get back to the main point here.”  
Dean was obviously thinking that he had shown enough patience for that kind of communication. Castiel smiled at that and so did Sam.  
The alpha took a seat at the table and waited for what the Betas would have to say to him.

“We have talked…” Dean opened the conversation.  
“If the stuff you’ve told us is truth….” He went on, directly staring at the alpha, a warning and a little threat in his words. But Castiel didn’t mind. He didn’t move and just listened.  
“I still have some questions first…” Dean looked at the alpha and Castiel nod tenderly which left the dark blond hunter slightly embarrassed.  
But he managed it fast, very much to the alphas disappointment, Cass would have liked to see the hunter struggle a bit more but he didn’t show it.  
“Ok…..this marking thing…” Dean gestured useless.  
“Would it….you know,…..protect us and on what capacity would it work?” He asked seriously.  
“Uhm…., well any mark of an alpha is providing some kind of …..’protection’. The real one as well as the imitation, but I would lie saying that I know to what degree that could work.  
As you remember I don’t owe a mate yet and the mark I provide is a temporary alternative that I never had the opportunity to see in public, social interactions…” Castiel explained.  
“I can only go so far as to say that, the visibility of the mark will, at least prevent you from getting jumped or hit on….. right away.” The alpha stated.  
“Hit on??” Dean looked disgusted.  
But Castiel just tilted his head watching the Beta in disbelieve.  
“Of course… Both of you are stunning male Betas, don’t tell me no Alpha or other Beta had ever tried a move on either of you….?!”  
Sam blushed and looked down, with an amused smile.  
Dean looked as if he had tasted something rotten.  
“No!!.....” The dark blond made clear, even though Sam’s reaction showed something else.  
“Never?!” Castiel wondered, completely irritated but also completely serious and honest about his question.  
Sam smiled even more at that.  
Dean did not.

“Well in this case you might be safe anyway..” Castiel mentioned not aware that the older Winchester was searching for some sarcasm in the alphas view, which wasn’t there.  
Again the dark haired meant what he had said.  
Dean slightly shook his head this guy was weird.  
“But I would still advice for you to wear a visible mark never the less. I am not appearing as a high alpha….” Castiel went on, just stating the facts not reducing him self.  
“…, due to the fact that the bound wouldn’t be build. This doesn’t mean I wouldn’t step in for you but I probably wouldn’t be of much help in the end. Another, higher alpha could duel me on being yours……” Cass paused on that formulation, he wanted the words to sink.  
“……a full mark and bound would cover that but it wont work with the light version. Our best shot will be seeking cover among the guests. There will be so many scents at once that the main orientation would be to the shown marks….. so, it will give you some protection, yes.” The alpha finished.  
Dean raised one brow at that long explanation.

The dark blond looked at Sam who seemed quite thoughtful but he nodded at his older brother.  
“….Ok than…” Dean started again.  
“We are ok with the light version, ………..and ONLY with the light version. It is a temporary mating mark right?!” He wanted to be sure.  
“Yes. It will vanish around 2 to 3 weeks later depending on the bite.” Castiel stated.  
“Ok. We take the two week version than.” Dean grinned.  
“So how will this work?” Sam asked curious, not showing the slight nervousness he was actually feeling but Cass sensed it anyway.  
Both brothers watched now any of the alphas moves.  
Castiel was still processing that his hunters had opened an opportunity for him to taste them, both of them. It took some effort burry down his excitement on that offer.  
It was still to early and these Betas wouldn’t forgive him if he would take advantage of them, even if it would be just a bit.  
“I don’t want to cause you any pain but I need to tell that a bite mark will hurt, tremendously.” The alpha informed.  
Sadly there is no way in using any kind of anesthetic’s to make it less painful since the it is of importance that the system of the recipient is well running and clean the moment of the bite.”  
Cass mentioned, carefully watching the brothers.  
Dean’s brow was still up and Sam’s had furrowed.  
“Since there is only one way to lower the pain, you have to be in a highly aroused state and I would prefer to have you both in on that. It will help to calm you down as much as possible. And it should be performed to day since the mark needs to set in, to implant itself. I suggest your normal bedtime would work.” The alpha finished his neutral information’s, the two Betas staring at him in a way Cass couldn’t identify.

Dean decided all of a sudden that he wanted to sit down and hide every thing from the hip downwards beneath the table top.  
And Sam gulped a bit to obviously.

The alpha could scent the building arousal and was pleased. He just needed to held it up till tonight.

“Oh, before I forget, I brought some foot before we will went on.” Castiel smiled.  
Dean grimaced on the fact that they would have to sit to even more of the damn stupid behaviour rules they would need to know for the event.  
He sighed at that future prospects, but foot did sound good for the hunter.  
The dark blond nudged Sam as Cass went back to the operation room  
“naa.. Sam could you get me some….stuff..i would like to stay for a moment.”  
The younger Winchester shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Sure, he could deliver the foot.

\---------------------------------------------

Castiel was already unpacking all the items he had brought in.  
He looked up and smiled as Sam entered the kitchen after him.  
“You’re going to help me?” Cass asked gently.  
He was an alpha but years of living on his own had prepped him to take care of the basic things in live. Actually something he was damn proud of for himself, but it wasn’t a regular alpha behaviour and Castiel knew that. That’s why from time to time he felt a bit offended from the look of other alphas, betas or even Omegas when preparing some basic meal or something.  
It was different around the brothers.  
Even though Sam or Dean did prepare meals for all of them on some occasions it wasn’t the norm. They did care but it was expected as in every part of the hunters live that you would be able to take care on yourself as well.  
They did enjoy walking in on that and join the company but it was no need and also no expectations. Castiel loved that, to be allowed to have that little peace for himself without being called out on that.

“Is every thing ok?” Sam asked watching the alpha.  
“Actually I am.” Cass answered truthfully.  
“Sam, I’ve got something for you…..”  
“I found something, watching you on your work had reminded me on that.”  
Castiel walked over to one of the bags he had put aside.  
“I would like to give you that….for some reasons. First, and it isn’t meant to lower this down, but this is something I have since some time now…” The alpha was digging deep in the paper bag and Sam was curiously watching.  
“….I actually bought that……since it looked interesting….. But sadly, I was never able to understand a single bit of the stuff…..” He finally got a small block, wrapped in paper out of the bag.  
“…..You are smart, I’ve seen it so often these last days. I thought that this might be something you could make use of….” Castiel smiled and walked over, handing the younger hunter the present.  
Sam was irritated but took it and opened it right away.  
The book he got out was old, very old Sam suggested. There were some Symbols written on the leather binding.  
Sam’s fingers caressed over the rough material he was overwhelmed at what he was reading.  
“I really do hope this will be of some use for you since I wasn’t a suitable owner for this one..” The blue eyes gently rested on the book the tall hunter was holding and now turning the pages in excitement.  
“Cass…..do you know what that is?!” Sam sounded thrilled.  
“Actually no, that is why I thought it would……..” He couldn’t finish. The Beta walked on the alpha and pulled him in a surprisingly strong hug.  
Castiel hadn’t expected such a reaction and he just stood there, a bit unsure how to react.  
Luckily Sam had no such problems.  
As usual when it was about his work as a hunter, the beta was on save ground.  
“Cass, normally if someone hugs you, you hug him back…..” Sam chuckled and the alpha used the chance to reciprocal the contact in a more gentle way.  
“Thank you Cass, that is awesome…..”

The alpha smiled on the younger hunters beautiful happy view.  
“What is it then?” Cass asked innocent as if he really didn’t know what he had handed the hunter.  
“It is some part of the lore but I had only read about it. I did not know that it was still existing or existing at all. Cass that will be of enormous help for us……” His pale green, grey eyes looked in thanks and deep devotion at the alpha. “….Thank you……….alpha.” Sam tried to use one of the already learned rules, trying out if he could do it. At least in this situation it was no problem but still felt strange.  
“Im glad you like it……..” Cass mentioned generous.  
“Lets hurry with the food before Dean is starving…..” Castiel smiled.  
“……I wasn’t sure if he would like it but……you think Cherry pie would be ok for him?”  
This time Sam smiled brightly…..holding tight to the book the alpha had given him…

Dean was already waiting as Sam and Cass came back, Tablets with food to each of the Betas liking. But the first thing Dean saw was the Book his brother was somehow carrying quite protective…  
“What’s that?” The older hunter asked.  
Sam’s face lit up.  
“It is the Angel lore….” He stated proudly.  
Deans face fall. “No way, seriously…?!!!!”  
“Angels are real….” The alpha seems to wonder, setting down the pie plate right within Deans reach…  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Dean was still ravaging his food as Castiel went on with a new lesson.  
The alpha was drowning right now in satisfied Beta scent and he liked it very much.  
Both of the hunters were sated and calm, more energetic again and eager to move on.  
Cass felt pleased on so many levels just getting slight bits and pieces of that sweet scent he would like to have forever.

After Castiel had explained some mores rules in detail he assured the hunters that this would be enough, that they would have now the basics of what would be expected from them in this high society Event.  
Dean had sighed soundly, his head falling on the table with a loud impact noise.  
Cass had smiled at that.  
But they weren’t finished yet and Dean had sighed even louder at this information.

“Dean would you stand up pleas?” Cass asked gently. “Sam, you too.”  
“I want both of you to understand how this natural system between alphas, Betas and Omegas is working….. It is of some importance to be aware of it.” The alpha explained ominously.  
“This is a more physical lesson but I want you to be able to separate the scent between all of the three. You need that to identify the persons around and what would be the appropriate and expected behaviour.” Castiel went on.  
“I want you to scent each other…”  
The brother at first stared at each other and than started giggling.  
“That is no joke, I need you to really focus on the scent each of you could taste. I do understand that you’ve been close but I do know by now that you haven’t used much of the natural skills that you have due to your Beta existence.“  
“Please…” Castiel gestured and the hunters turned at each other. Dean was smiling and lifted his arms to pull Sam In one of their brotherly hugs.  
He knew his brothers aroma like nothing else on and in this world, that wouldn’t change now….Dean thought.  
But he was willing to play along, holding Sam was always something pleasurable.  
Dean just hugged in and enjoyed the well known body pressed to his chest.  
It was Sam who first tried scenting his brother.  
The younger hunter suddenly pushed Dean head a bit sideways and hovered his nose over his neck and shoulders, deeply inhaling.  
Immediately the Betas eyes widen as he focused on the taste.  
Dean grimaced, that was weird but he mirrored Sam’s motion, gently touching his neck and bending him over….

Cass could see the change in both of the beautiful man and their surprise about the revelation they had just experienced.  
They would learn a lot today. Castiel waited till the brothers stepped away from each other.  
“That…, was that?” Sam stared at the alpha. “Yes, the scent is like a calling card. It is different every time, depending on many Details like connections for example.” “Now I show you something different.”

“Dean, you first.” The alphas voice was still gentle but there was a slight command which Dean could feel offended about.  
But the dark blond didn’t. Instead he got up as asked and waited for what would be next.  
“Come over please.” The alpha looked into the amazing green eyes the older one was showing, and waited if the hunter would follow.  
Again, Dean did.  
He walked around the table and stopped right next to the alpha, grinning in defence and insecurity.  
Castiel did not show any sign of nervousness or irritation, even being that close to the other man.  
His ocean blue eyes were focused on his first Beta, the one that posed so beautiful as Omega at first.  
“Dean, I would like you to scent me.” The alpha mentioned calmly.  
“What?!” Dean shot back as if he hadn’t understood.  
“Scent me…..” Castiel looked serious.  
“Uh……….” Dean hesitated, that was weird.  
“Have you ever done this?” The dark haired asked gently, willing to explain every step If necessary.  
“OF Course….!!” Now Dean felt offended. What was this asshole thinking, of course he had scent someone before. Dozen of beautiful Ladys along the road, of course he has……….  
But Dean didn’t move.  
“I can sense your distress right now. Is there something you need help with….” Castiel asked gently and again in all seriousness.  
Sam was biting his cheeks in amusement. He knew why his brother was struggling but it didn’t disturb him, it was just funny to watch how he was looking for arguments or something that would anger the alpha enough to let go. How Dean couldn’t find a weak point in the alpha in front, waiting for him to bow down and scent the offered neck.  
Castiel had indeed slightly tilted his head to make it easier for the Beta to taste him.  
Dean was moving really slowly as if he was waiting for something to happen that would allow him to pass this here.  
But Cass had patience, he didn’t move, just waited, his neck exposed in a way to devote manner for an alpha.  
But he waited till Dean awkwardly leaned forward, a bit to far away to make it look more elegant as he sniffed In quickly.  
To fast and to far away to really get the alpha scent, but he moved away a sec later.  
“OK, did it…and now?” He sounded even more nervous now.  
Sam chuckled.  
“You haven’t scent him man, that was nothing….” The younger one teased and Dean glared at his brother.  
“Dean, this is of importance. See it as an opportunity to expand your hunter abilities.” Castiel offered a logic argument to help the Beta to find his grounding.  
Instead Dean growled subdued.  
He was angry, the alpha could tell. But it wasn’t about the situation in general it was his insecurity towards the dark haired that the Beta found unacceptable and weak.  
Dean was punishing himself for that.  
Cass stepped in, again overstepping the hunters personal space. The dark blond looked up In surprise having the other man this close all of a sudden.

Castiel didn’t hesitate, he leaned in, positioning his head close to the Betas neck, deeply scenting him, like he wanted to do since the first day. But he was not touching him, not even a little bit.  
He paused longer than necessary and hummed in appreciation, the taste of the Beta flaring his nostrils.  
Cass wanted to taste more, just a bit, darting out his tongue and touching the bronze skin right at the hunters pulse.  
But the alpha didn’t.  
Instead he closed his eyes, enjoying and scanning any molecule of the man that was so tempting.  
Dean didn’t move the whole time.  
“Such a perfect man………..a perfect warrior…” Castiel praised slowly leaning back.  
Sam had stared at the scene with slightly parted lips.  
“With this I am able to find you in a heavy crowd. I will be able to sense any need and distress you might get in and I can tell that you are a Beta male, healthy and unmated but bound.”  
“With all these information’s I would be able to analyse my option and to have a better overlook of any situation. With this I could plan ahead and even react under difficult circumstances.” The alpha had locked his eyes with the Beta.  
“I can do that because I’ve done this a lot in my live. I can do that, because I have trained that sense.”  
“You want to be as save as possible and I want that too….. But I need you to cooperate and at least try to follow me in that…….”  
Castiel stepped back two more steps.  
“So. Dean. I would like you to scent me….” Castiel tried again.  
He wasn’t angry he did not forced the younger Beta he had just explained the options and reason. Sam felt somehow moved at that. The patience and the serious and believable worry the alpha was showing above his paid role. Sam wasn’t sure what to make out of that but he was already certain, Castiel was no threat to neither of them. And it was not only his Alpha existence that was calling for the younger hunter there was something else that was calming Sam, grounding him like not even his brother could do.

Dean was hesitating again, but finally he had stepped over his shadow, illegally grabbing the alpha at his shoulders and leaning in, deeply inhaling the alpha scent radiating out of the dark haired. It tasted like pie, fresh apples and a summer morning with chocolate at home…  
The dark blond rushed back in surprise and panic.  
“WHAt was that?!” Dean almost yelled.  
But Cass stayed calm.  
“What did you taste?” The alpha asked.  
“It was more like seeing some images in my head….and taste them…..” Dean explained in irritation. That was different with what he had felt from Sammy.  
He hadn’t really felt the alpha, he had felt centred, grounded within himself. It had felt like home, like a safe place, complete somehow.

Castiel nodded. “Sam,….” He didn’t need to say anything else, Sam walked around the table and stepped close to the other dark haired.  
Cass was smiling and tilting his head like he had done for Dean before.  
Sam was less eager, he was very careful breathing in and along the shoulder, neck line.  
There was the feeling of cool air and pearls of dew on his skin and mist on a wide field at sunrise. Sam tasted clear mountain water on his lips and sweet apples. He shrugged back as well, staring in surprise, freedom.  
Cass was again smiling.

“Now scent each other again please.”  
Castiel mentioned, knowing that there would be a difference at least on Sam since the younger one had hugged him at the kitchen and Dean would realise that now….

First there was the same Sam aura as before but Dean took another breath and slowly he started to taste differences and than he could feel it very clear, between Sam and fighter scent, there was pie, apple………alpha…, Dean realised.  
He pulled away and looked at his brother, than at Castiel.  
“What, How…..why?”  
“He had thanked me for the book before and hugged me. This short contact you can taste on him.” The blue eyed explained.  
Sam was looking confused Dean had smelled the same.  
The dark blond realised his brothers confusion and all of a sudden he walked back at the alpha, unceremoniously hugging a surprised Cass and walking back to Sam right away.  
“Ok, do it again….” Dean ordered leaning forward to make it easier.

“That’s how Alphas would tell if we are mated or bound or something?” Dean asked and Cass nodded. “Could they figure every connection?” Dean got a bit nervous.  
“It depends on the connection, but generally, yes.” The alpha told the brothers.  
“I do use that ability to check on my clients and their system, not basically on their personal and private connection although I would scent other mates or persons on them….”  
“Is it the same with me and Sammy? I mean does every one know right away that……..you know?”  
“Yes, Alphas could scent that you to share a bound beyond your brother status. That’s how I knew…. Even without you two being mated the scent of the other one is already imprinted on each of you.” Cass smiled explaining that.

Dean is not happy about that information. He could now understand why some strangers out of the blue had attacked and offended them, calling them the worst things possible without even knowing the brothers.  
“Can that be changed???” Dean was terrified at that knowledge. He didn’t want to be on display like that and he definitely didn’t want his brother to be at the centre of hate because of what they shared……and what they were.  
Castiel shook his head.  
“No, it can’t be changed but there is no reason to do so at all. What you two have is nothing to be ashamed or afraid of….”  
He talked gently, trying to sooth the Betas.  
“Your bound is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen……Don’t be ashamed of it… Wear it proudly it is a promise and a proof of your deep devotion for each other……..don’t blame yourself for that miracle….” Castiel wanted the betas to feel proud, wanted them to understand the beauty they had created under these difficult circumstances. He wanted them not only to see that but to understand it as well…  
“Every scent you wear is proof of loyalty and love…..nothing of that is something shabby or disgusting… The alpha explained.  
Wait,…..” Dean is awake suddenly.  
Every scent? What if….IF, we got a bit of your scent on us……what would the outside thinking than…..?  
Castiel didn’t understand but answered truthful.  
“You would be acknowledged as my own, as my mates…..”  
“What’s with the connection between us…..?” Dean asked further and the alpha answered.  
“It would still be there but not the one to be mentioned at first since the connection to the alpha is always the main note in the scent….Thats how you could identify the roles and rank of all the people involved in a pack…”  
“They wouldn’t call us out for ….our bound anymore…?” Dean really wanted to hear it.  
“No. They would not….since it is the connection from the alpha that comes first, and anything he would allow in his pack is of no interest to not members…..” The alpha explained truthfully again…and now mating sounded more and more interesting appealing to the dark blond.  
“That reminds me…..” Cass all of a sudden turned and left the library.

He put the bag on the table and pulled out some of his home T-shirts.  
“They probably will be a bit small but it will help to get as much of my scent on you as possible.” Dean eyes a washed out black shirt with grey sculls on it, suspiciously, one brow moving up.  
“….seriously….?” He looked at the alpha who just shrugged his shoulders.  
“First classes and now uniforms….” The hunter chuckled about his joke and tried putting the shirt above his own….  
“Dean, you need to wear that on your skin, it is of no use if your are dressed otherwise….” Cass explained and Sam smiled in amusement.  
___________________________________________________________________________


	10. The Event……, what an alpha is good for…- Day 4 – how to mark you then???...(3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not there but the next chapter will swing it and we can get back to real story..... ^^)  
> Shout outs to Faraway22, the constant feedback was the reason to get this part ready this soon...  
> Otherwise it would have been some more days...  
> Thanks a lot to all readers Bookmarker's, Kudo giver's and commenters..............  
> LOVE YOU GUYS it helps a lot - I had not expected that.....
> 
> Hope you enjoy.... ^^

Day 4 – how to mark you then???...(3)

The rest of the day went slow, thankfully. This way the three could settle down a bit.  
Sam was really eager to get over the rules Cass had explained them. Dean was listening and watching sitting at the library table, his feet on the plate and a beer in hand, carefully watching his brother asking the alpha out on so many things. But he didn’t complain, just watched.  
Cass had realised the dark blond Beta acting like that before and the alpha knew by now it was his way of learning. While Sam was obviously looking on notes and books, Dean was learning by watching others or his surrounding. He was just not the theoretical kind of guy. Castiel was impressed how the brothers were connected even in this.  
He looked at the older hunter, longingly watching the green eyed simply sipping his beer.  
The alpha smiled calmly.  
He felt blessed being surrounded by his Betas, his mates, soon to be, Castiel corrected himself and smiled even more as Dean realised him watching and swallowed, blushing right away and turning his face.  
The hunter seemed relaxed never the less even seeing the alpha acting so closely to his brother.

“Heh, Cass?...” “You said that there will be even particular Dinner rules. What is that meaning, what would, could that include for us especially?”  
Sam was turning at the alpha who had sat down in one of the armchairs next to one of the book shelves turning one of the books in interest, trying to figure out how to read the strange geometrical signs in it.  
It was kinda cute watching the matured, fully grown alpha acting like a little child trying to understand a strange world.  
Dean watched it with interest as well as the way Sam was adjusting to that non threatening acting of the stranger. He had already realised how his younger brother was lingering around the alpha. It wasn’t Sam getting close but Dean knew that it was as much as his brother was allowing himself with someone he slowly was allowing in someway.

Cass looked up as Sam got closer showing him some stuff he had found about Beta and Mate behaviour even at the lore.  
The alpha was surprised at that and glanced over the text….. That was new to him as well and he asked Sam for some explanation about that as well.  
It was a give and take situation and Dean liked it, gulping down the rest of his beer.

“No,…..” Cass mentioned pointing at one of the text passages.  
“I don’t think that this works like that…..”  
“In this part of society it probably had become more of a ritual showing than the more basic kind of nature as it is written here…”  
Dean smiled and got up to get another beer for him and the others.

“At events like that there are often some house rules from the one who is lining up the ‘Party’.”  
Sam sat down on the floor next to Cass who was holding the lore and leaned a bit in to explain for the young Beta.  
“Since you are Beta you probably will not have to kneel like the Omega would even along the house rules, it is considered rude to lower down mates accounting to their real nature, so you are safe in that. It might be expected from me to feed one or each of you at one occasion, probably just for one course of the menu.” Cass looked at Sam asking if he would be ok with that as Dean walked over handing the alpha a beer and than sat down to his brother.  
It was a simple gesture but in perfect time.  
Castiel smiled, thanking Dean heartily.  
“Can I feed him?” Dean asked just as a joke handing his brother the other beer, but Sam seemed very much opened to that idea and Cass made a mind note on that.  
He did not answer this question now and took a gulp of the handed drink.

“I would like to see that, seeing how you would take care of each other……” Castiel mentioned adoringly instead.  
Focusing on both hunters relaxing next to the armchair he was sitting in.  
He knew that the brothers were lured in by the scent he had them tasted some hours before and had tuned up over the day.  
Cass needed them to be on their edges as much as possible for the marking to be performed today.

“Why does have Omegas to kneel at all….?” Dean asked stretching his legs, still sitting on the floor close to Sam.  
Since the Betas were already sitting to his feet Castiel was thinking of pointing out that it is a natural behaviour for an Omega to do so. That this is basically a devoted gesture which is also questioning the one in charge to take care and protect to some degree.  
Actually a behaviour Betas could show as well.  
But the alpha decided otherwise, seeing the hunters making themselves comfortable on the small rug in front of the armchair was pleasing enough, no need to offend them, the alpha decided.  
But the dark blond had already shifted to another issue, Dean was pointing at one of his brothers notes and furrowed his brows.  
“You seriously put that down, couldn’t you remember this one..?” The dark blond teased playful and Castiel enjoyed every thing of the casual reaction the brothers, his betas started to show right in front of him, no longer caring about the alpha as some kind of intruder.  
“Yeah, it is an important one don’t tell me you have it saved already…?!” Sam gave back.  
“Of course! Man its not that complicated…..” The brothers were bickering on.  
Dean all of a sudden stood up and walked over to Cass who followed the Beta with his eyes.  
“See Sammy its easy….” The older hunter mentioned as he stepped next to the dark haired alpha and leaned in to imitate one of the acceptable affections the Betas were allowed to show forward their mate in public and without asking for permission.  
Dean moved by lowering his head to Castiels cheek and lined up with it just lightly connecting their cheeks together.  
Just casually, like a handshake, like showing Sam how it had to be done but the dark blond still used the opportunity to get a deep breath of alpha scent, trying to be as unobtrusively as possible.  
And Cass played along, the alpha buried his own happy satisfaction down and did not smile face wide for that shown affection even if it was just for an example.  
He staid as calm as possible, his face deadpan but gentle.  
“See, you did it wrong….” Sam argued getting up himself and walking over to his brother, pulling him a bit aside.  
“You are supposed to not look at the surrounding or up doing it…..see!” And Sam repeated the procedures with this little difference. Cass was now really struggling to keep it calm.  
He wanted to praise the betas and on the same time lining them up since right now they were using him without permission for their own benefit and games. Not that he would mind but if they would do that in public that could be a problem.  
However the alpha staid calm and left it for now.  
The hunters were smart, that was just playing….., Cass thought.

“I did that, you just couldn’t see…” Dean complained and walked in again to do it right, or to show his brother that he did right the first time.  
Now Cass actually needed to step in but he just wanted……..but his alpha was calling him to do it.  
“As much as I enjoy you competing over who is showing the best affection to me……… I need you to slow down just a little bit…… I like you to collect your energy for the marking later….”  
Castiel knew, implanting this picture again would have the brothers step back a bit but still stay on the edge.  
It worked right away. But to avoid them running the alpha decided to give a helping hand in getting up himself.

“Actually both of your are right….” “Sam, you are allowed to look up, just not at another alpha…” Dean grinned confident of victory the moment Cass turned at him.  
“AAaand Dean, if you show affection while looking around like scanning the background it will be offending and seen as disobedience and disrespect against me.” And than he added for both of his betas.  
“The most loyal and affectionate greeting tho is with your eyes closed it would show the trust of you to towards, in this case, me…”  
“Is there another of these….?” The alpha asked out of the blue, almost sparkling at dean, holding up the already bottle hitting both brothers by surprise.  
“Thristy?!” Dean asked laughing and Sam smiled settling down back to his previous position close to the alphas armchair just slightly closer while Dean hit the alpha on the back in a buddy clap, that actually rocked Castiel slightly forward.  
“It is delicious….” The dark haired managed to let out…., shrugging his shoulders.  
“Never had that…before.” The alpha confessed.  
“What!” The hunters asked in unison.  
“You’ve never had a beer before?” Dean looked as if his worldview just collapsed.  
“I am more of a wine guy up till now….” Cass defended himself not sure if this was something he need to do.  
“Poor guy…” Dean was shaking his head, looking at the alpha in pity, slapping his back again before he walked off to the kitchen again.  
Sam was chuckling and studying his notes again.  
Cass was watching the other Beta leaving.  
“Did I do something wrong?!” The alpha wondered turning at Sam, confused for real.  
But Sam looked up still smiling in amusement.  
“He was just teasing you Cass….” He explained.  
“Is this good?” Cass asked, still confused.  
And Sam offered him one of the most stunning and beautiful smiles the alpha had ever seen.  
“….it actually….is…” The hunter answered and Castiel felt proud for no reason at all.

Along the evening there were some more questions, some more bickering and teasing and more and more the alpha was included.  
Some hours later all three of them ended up on the floor, beer in hand and relaxed around each other.  
Cass leaned against the arm armchair he had sat in before and Dean had make himself comfortable by his side. But it was even better with Sam. The younger one ended up resting his head on one of the outstretched legs of the alpha who was telling a story from his job all of them could laugh about.  
Dean was more into the Details of Castiels expertise about some Omega heat actions. Even though the alpha denied telling any Detail that might would hurt former clients by pointing them out, he did have some storys to share that Dean was comparing to his now and then hook ups.  
Sam had some of those as well, which left Cass wondering.

As Dean started another hunter story were Sam nodded on some parts, Cass just started stroking the younger Betas hair out of a reflex and Sam, lost in his brothers story didn’t even realised or cared. There was a sec. of tension as he did realise but then the Beta just leaned in that gently, even touch.  
Dean smiled unseen at that moment and easily went on with his story in which he had been fallen for a vamp bitch…..and haven’t realised until they got into heated action and she was asking if he would be ok with her sucking him……. Which the hunter of course didn’t say no but had something else in mind than her…..  
Dean ended with explaining in detail how he cut her head. Sam was shaking his head and Sam looked like his stomach was about to turn but he hold it…..  
Along the talks and laughs Dean had go closer as well, he was now resting on the alphas shoulder, leaning on it as it was the most normal thing to do.

“I liked you two right away…..” Cass confessed easily as they were talking about first impressions…, he hunters curious to hear the, rented alphas side and perspective of the story.  
“Dean was stunning and yes I could scent Omega but there was some strong layer under I hadn’t scent before, never……” Cass looked longingly at the dark blond, but before Dean could get to uncomfortable and turn, the alpha looked at the smiling younger brother.  
“And than there was you, a beautiful, gentle Beta………..I would have followed you right away and not even asked for any pay……… I really needed the day between the first meeting and the call next day to clear my mind a bit, to collect me…..” Castiel smiled to himself, recalling the memories.  
“I am not lying, in all my time in the industry had never done Betas…..and never ever seen such a perfect pair like you…… The way you act around each other, looked, cared and protect each other…. it is the most beautiful there ever could be…..im pretty sure….”  
Both Betas were blushing and Dean cleared his throat taken the bottle of beer away from the alpha. “I guess you’ve got enough, you getting cheesy…”  
“NO!....” Cass stepped his ground even though allowed Dean to take the beer.  
“It is really truth…….!” The alpha was consisting. “You should have been told that all the time…..all of your life……” He nodded assuring to his own words.  
Sam just leaned into the alpha touch even more and Castiel answered to the Betas unspoken pleading, just the right way.  
“Both of you are really really beautiful, in body, in mind, in personality…..” The alpha cupped Sam’s cheek and reached for Dean to lean in as well.

It was Dean who burst the bubble in his most ‘charming’ way. “Ahm…sooo the biting thing….?”  
Cass chuckled at that, at least they were heading the right direction.  
“I mean……how, what will happen……do we have to do something at it…?”  
Now the smile of the alpha widened.  
“I hope you will participate in it at least…” Cass actually laughed. And it was the greatest sound the Betas had ever heard.  
The deep voice lighted up at it and became very rich…sounding like a bell in Sam’s ears, it was surprising to hear.  
Dean wanted to pout but the laugh distracted him somehow. Instead he nudged the alpha in his side.

“I apologise…” Cass calmed. “Actually you just need to relax and be able to follow my lead, it is still a natural act. As I said it will be painful but I will work you through this and make it as comfortable as possible.” “And as explained, the mark will be temporary and vanish after some time.” “As you may know the mark, no matter if a deep real cut one or the temporary one will have some effect on your bio system.”  
”Wait …what?” Dean had been silently listened up till now.  
Cass just nodded calming and kept stroking Sam’s hair.  
“It will not be a bad thing….. You will just realise some changing, like a different and or mor intense cognition…”  
“I can become batman then?” Dean joked and Cass gently looked at him.  
“You are nervous…..but there is really no reason for that…” The alpha assured Dean who felt ashamed being looked through so easily.  
“As I told you I would like both of you staying in the room to calm you and see that there is nothing to fear at all, only if you think you could do that for the other….” Without hesitation the brothers nodded.  
“…do we…….have..you….i mean will it be the full…….?” Dean stumbled and Sam listened, still not saying anything just leaned in the calming and assuring stroking of his hair and neck.  
Castiel stayed serious, knowing that this matter was important for the Betas.  
“I will not perform a full intercourse of any kind with either of you, I can promise that, this will not be necessary. Aside the bite, which I will have to do to place a mark, I will not have to invade your perfectly private and reserved for each other, territory.” “Although I do need you to be as aroused as possible, but I will be able to manage that…” The alphas touch at the Betas become even more gently at these words.  
But now and with this ominous information’s Dean was curious and Sam interested.  
How should that work at all?

“You think we can start….?” The alpha asked gently.  
“Because I would like to change into your room for that, the bed will be much more comfortable on that matter.” Cass stated strong and softly.  
There was a short hesitation before either of the hunters nodded subdue…

“Do you need something before we start?” Castiel asked generous and careful.  
“I want to shower first….” Sam mentioned and Cass just looked over to Dean who actually agreed to that…  
“That is no problem I just need both of you to not touch yourselves while doing that….”  
The alpha ordered, this time a bit more firmly.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The shower had been torture.  
Sam and Dean had used the men of letters community shower so often, it wasn’t new to them… But this time it was different. Each of them were preparing for someone else to touch them and the other brother would watch this interaction.  
As much as either of the hunters hated the idea, there was something about the whole situation that was extremely arousing.  
They couldn’t watch each other in the eye, imagining the other one cleaning up right next for an alpha they had met just a few days ago……

Dean already moaned at the though and Sam actually yelled at him to keep his hands away from his crotch…..  
Dean really sounded desperate in his whining back.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cass hadn’t said anything about the cloth so both had dressed fully back for some stupid reasons as they entered Sam’s room were Cass was already waiting, welcoming the Brothers with a gentle beautiful, praising smile.

“I would like to start with Dean if you don’t mind Sam…?” The alpha looked at the younger one, his question wasn’t just a performance, Castiel actually asked the Beta for his opinion on that.  
Sam was shocked for a sec but he nodded and was rewarded with the alphas smile and a subdued nod.  
“Thank you.”  
Castiel turned his attention back on Dean who was staring at him in confusion.  
Had this dude just asked his brother if he was allowed to fuck him….. Dean wasn’t sure what to make out of that.  
He glared a bit at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders in his own irritation.  
“Dean…” Castiel purred the Betas name and the dark blond felt his knees wobbling.  
“Do you mind….?” The alpha gestured at the bed. Dean gulped down one of his comments on that and just sat down on the edge.  
“Sam…?” Castiel went his attention back on the younger one and Dean watched from his position, curious what would be next.

Cass walked over to Sam’s desk, he grabbed the chair Dean used on the DVD Nights, and carried it to the end of the bed. He tested the view, sitting down on it for a moment. Than he got up, corrected the position of the chair a bit more to the side, and finally gestured Sam to have a seat and make himself comfortable.  
The brothers looked at each other in perplexity.  
The alpha was still looking around at the room.  
“I need to asked if you two have any kind of lubricant ready?” He asked very politely but still emotional unmoved.  
“Ah…the drawer…” Sam gestured.  
Dean was just following every move with his eyes, boiling in a mix of anticipation, nervousness and complete confusion.  
He watched as the dark haired moved to the pointed position and calmly got out what he wanted.  
“Thank you Sam.” Cass praised gently for nothing at all, Sam thought but felt pleased by those words never the less.

Again Cass turned and looked at the brother as if to decide what was still missing or if he had forgotten anything.  
“Ah…!” The alpha suddenly let out.  
“Sam, I apologize that this might be a bit uncomfortable for you but I need you to refrain from touching you at any point and in any way. Could you do that for Dean?” The alpha deliberately did not asked of that favour for himself, the brothers weren’t ready yet, for now they would perform for each other not for him, not for an alpha.  
Sam nodded a bit insecure not knowing what the blue eyed was planning to do.  
“I will not do any harm to your brother I can promise you that, but if you can’t avoid touching you I will have to bind you in assisting you on that effort. Do you understand that?”  
Castiel asked, still in his neutral explanation voice, still holding emotions out of it.  
This time Sam nodded assuring.  
“Thank you beta…” Cass praised again and turned at Dean, reaching out his hand to help the dark blond on his feet, pulling him up easily.  
“Please turn Dean.” The alpha ordered but not commanded. Dean hesitated but shrugged his shoulders and did as wished.  
“Thank you.” Cass nodded as the beta had finished one round.  
“Pleas take of your cloth and fold them over there.” Cass gestured to Sam’s desk, his eyes on the dark blond beta all the time.  
“Huh?!....” Dean let out stupidly.  
“I asked you to strip…” Castiel patiently explained and Sam laughed at his brother…  
“Shut up! You’ll be next….” Dean pout slightly, already opening his fly, but Sam did shut up. Finally, his brother was right…

It was nothing special to get rid of his clothing, normally, but being stared at, somehow changed the matter. Dean stumbled more than once trying to step out of his jeans, he couldn’t open the button properly and he got stuck in his shirt.  
Sam watched sceptical at the spectacle.  
He was waiting for the moment his brother would start to curse about his own clumsiness.  
And sure enough the older hunter did start cursing flowery just a sec later.  
It even surprised the alpha hearing the words Dean was using to made sound of his discontent, getting stuck in the other sleeve of his shirt as well.  
“Do you like some assistance?” Castiel asked politely and in al earnest.  
“NO!...” The hunter sure enough snapped back.  
So far, Sam though, he was entertained……  
…..  
___________________________________________________________________________


	11. The Event……, what an alpha is good for…- Day 4 – how to mark you then???...(4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first sorry this isn't a really satisfying part but i just wanted to get it over to get back to the Story...  
> It should have been way hotter but well....... they are marked, so that is finally done.  
> Don't worry the Sam part will be described within the next chapters in retrospecive...  
> ^^! Even though this isn't a masterpiece i hope it is at least readable and ok.....  
> Still hope i get a bit of the first parts mojo back for the next.......  
> Still hope you can enjoy...
> 
> And in somehow Us style: All of you stay save....!!! (i like that saying....Hearing it a lot lately due to weather situations...)

Day 4 – how to mark you then???...(4)

“Get further on the bed please, and sit facing Sam…” Castiel ordered as gently as always.  
“I will sit behind you alright…?” Dean nodded not sure if his answer was even expected.  
He looked at his slightly blushing brother and smiled adoringly at him.  
The bed descended as the alpha sat down at the hunters back.  
Immediately the dark blond could feel the heat radiating from Castiels body behind.  
Dean saw Sam’s eyes widen as Castiels hands showed on either side of the beta, slowly moving up on his brother’s sites. Not touching yet.

“You can lean back Dean…..” The gentle, deep voice wasn’t more than a whisper in the hunters head.  
Sam bit his lower lip as his brother did lean back, resting on the alpha behind him.  
“Very good. Now, let your brother see……….., spread your legs.” Castiel ordered, again in his subdue and gentle voice.  
And again Dean did as asked/ordered, his shoulders and arms already glowing in the same red colour of his face.

“That is beautiful…” Cass praised… feeling the Beta leaning more weight on his chest, still not completely sure if he could trust this assistance and comfort. Castiel didn’t mind, he would give his betas as much time as he could.  
The alphas hands started hovering over Deans body, trailing along his sides, his arms his hips and stomach. Cass was careful to have Sam’s whole attention on that.

Dean was a bit occupied at the moment, realising the slight tingling on his skin, along the path the alphas hands were going.  
“hmmm…” His moans were shallow but they were building….  
The brothers still had their eyes locked, completely focused on each other, the reaction of one was mirrored by the other.  
Castiel had never seen such a strong bond, not between equals, not between anyone at all.  
The alpha smiled, his elegant hands still working along the beta body in front, still without the smallest touch.  
“Dean now,…..please close your eyes…. I like you to caress yourself, gentle and slow….”

It was a bit awkward request, but sure, the dark blond though, he could do that… He was already sitting naked on the bed, leaning on a full dressed, rented alpha….watched by Sam… What could possibly go wrong…?  
The hunter started slow as ordered and all off a sudden chuckled amused….  
“Heh, Sam it’s like the early days….” He grinned, his eyes still closed.   
Sam slightly smiled remembering what his brother was talking about.….  
“Dean,…..” Cass mentioned a bit more stoic.. and distracted by the memories only the betas shared.  
“I need you to focus……you can imagen the early days later, but for now, please concentrate on yourself…”  
The hunter cough slightly and tried again…. kinda neutral at the beginning, trailing his fingers along his arms and shoulders, over his biceps, his formed forearms, his neck, both of his hands wandering at the same time. It felt weird but as he concentrated on the contact it started to feel really good…..  
And the finally, Dean slowly got into the mood.  
He started caressing his build chest while the alphas hands were still hovering along his sides leaving a hot trail on their way up and down.  
Sam’s breath hastened at the movie playing in front.

Dean was grabbing his throat, his head resting back on Castiels shoulder. He began to test the feeling on his neck, tightened, intensified the touch of his own hand.  
The other already making its way down between his spread open legs….,fondling the hunters stomach, his side and hip bone before the fingers, Sam did know so well, moved along the soft happy trail, down to his still soft groin.

“Dean, tell Sam what you imagine….” The alphas voice was nothing more than a soft whisper floating over Deans already sensitive skin….

The dark blond hesitated…… It was embarrassing to do that and truth be told he hadn’t even started yet, there wasn’t much to tell, …..he couldn’t.  
Castiel smiled unseen and leaning in closer, directly whispering into the hunters ear.  
“…..his tall body….his strong features…, the eyes and his lips……….”  
“…the build chest and his big hands……… all over your body…… Sam is gorgeous….”

“…damn..hng….!” Dean couldn’t avoid seeing his brother in his mind. The way the younger one moved under his hands….. How he allowed Dean to handle him….. Even though he could reject him at any time…. maybe…  
The hunters hands worked faster, his touch got rougher while still fondling his own body.  
Sam stared as Dean got both hands between his legs, taking his dick and fondling the balls, his hips jerking forward into his own grip for the first time.  
“…..hhhnnnn…”  
The alphas hot breath was still tingling on the older Betas ear as Castiel went on. Painting pictures of the one Dean was chained to in an intense bond.  
“……scent him….Dean. Taste his perfect long neck……..”   
And in his mind, Dean did…., recalling the pure scent of Sam, flaring his nostrils like he had done a few hours before.

Dean could feel Sam, he could really taste him, his natural Beta instincts slowly kicking in.  
“….tell him Beta….what are you imagine…..”

“aahh…hng…S…Sam…….hahh” The hunter jerked forward, fucking into his hands once more.  
“Watch Sam, how much he loves you, how much he needs you……” Castiel looked up at the younger one, his eyes dark blue now focused at the younger brother.  
Sam…, licking his lips as Dean gasped, his grip tightened up around his swelling dick, already wetting at the tip.  
“…tell him what you see….” Castiel purred at the dark blond leaning on his chest, his hands still hovering over Deans body without touching him.  
“….i….can’t….” Dean almost whined but the alpha did not let go…  
“see your brother…….how he is following your wishes……you want to praise him, touch him, hold him………..he is so good for you……”  
“AAaaaaahh…..” Deans body rear up on the implanted thoughts, his toes curling.

“..Fuck…!!” Dean was cursing, his fingers and cock already covered in precome.  
Castiel smiled satisfied at this behaviour.  
This Beta would never be a properly trained one and the alpha didn’t mind, not right now.  
“Tell me, …what is Sam doing to you…….?”  
Again the younger Winchester just stared, lips parted, eyes wide…  
He stared as one of Castiels hands finally touched his brothers ribs, trailing along the build body, his fingers gently moving over the hunters chest down……  
“Tell me …Dean….”  
Dean almost jumped as the alphas hand slide between his legs as well, gently cupping the balls, playing them.

Deans moaned and his muscles tightened, just feeling the foreign touch….  
Sam took a deep breath already twitching in the chair…..  
All of a sudden the alpha was looking at him, remembering the younger Beta, that he wasn’t allowed to touch…

“hng….hn…..hhhnn..”  
“…..Sam….” Castiel whispered, getting back on Dean, who couldn’t tell if he had moaned this name or not…   
His mind was swimming and it felt so good…  
“..Sahhhmm….aaahh..” Dean groaned as the alphas hand left his balls and stopped on his own, now strocking his twitching dick along, their fingers entwined, the hands on top of each other.  
Sam was still listening to his brothers voice, calling out his name, so softly.  
There was so much adoring in Deans voice it made the younger hunters heart ache.  
….And there was lust, yes there was definitely lust….as well.  
“…he….hng….so good….” The hunters voice was husky as he started mumbling.., praising his brother.  
He was getting close.

“Beta?......tell him………do you love him……?”  
Dean was so far gone and drowning in pleasure he struggle forming words…  
Cass licked the dark blonds ear, and started gently kissing the Betas shoulder….  
“Do you need him…? Answer for your brother Dean…!” The heated, deep whispering voice was sending tremors from Dean’s ear and neck down his whole body.  
“Tell him…..what you feel…..” Castiel accelerated the stroking and Deans hips jerked forward in a sudden reflex as his left free hand grabbed for the alphas upper arm as if it was the only thing preventing him from drowning.  
Dean gasped again….not answering anything.  
The blue eyed didn’t seem pleased with that.  
Castiel tightened his grip around Deans hand and dick slightly, just enough for the hunter to feel…..  
“…Do you love……your beautiful brother….?”

And finally Dean broke…  
“Yes…YES..yes i do, I love you sammy….ahn…ha…. please...”   
Dean whimpered, already close to loosing it.

One of castiels hand suddenly grabbed the hunters thigh, holding his moving legs apart…for Sam to see everything..., while the alphas other hand was stroking the full grown erection along with Deans fingers…  
Sam could just stare in awe at the way his brother is giving up, leaning in every contact he could get and allowing someone else to handle him in this most vulnerable position.

“Dean….., I will mark you now, please keep as still as possible.” Castiel purred into the Betas ear and Dean let out a deep groan. “The thigh….please……thigh….” Castiel smiled subdue at that plea.  
Sam eyes widened even more in surprise…..  
“Dean……” The alpha was now whispering and kissing the Betas shoulder again….., Their hands still moving between the dark blonds legs.  
“You really want to show your thigh in public, to show my mark on you?”  
It was a deep satisfied purring as Cass licked at the space high on the neck. 

Dean hesitated before he moaned the corrected decision, amusing the alpha in his need and impressing him for still being able to have kind of clear thoughts….  
“….neck….hah….neck…..” 

Their hands were still working in unison getting Dean even closer to the edge, their fingers covered and slicked with precome and sweat, as dean was chasing his building orgasm and the alpha…….?  
Castiel nipped once again at the Betas neck, licked once more before, in a sudden movement he bit down on Deans neck….  
Sam gasped as his brother cried out in surprise…, as Castiel tightened the grip around the Betas hand, forcefully closing the hunters own hand around his dick, blocking him from coming…

The dark blond whined on his stopped relieve and Sam couldn’t avoid slightly moving his hips at that sound…

Dean was panting now and the alpha still holding onto the hunters neck.  
They stayed like that till Dean calmed, still whimpering and squirming in the alphas hold.  
The dark blond gasped again as he felt the teeth leaving his skin and flesh. He wasn’t sure if the first layer was broken….. But it burned and pulsated in pain all around.  
Cass licked over the bruise he had created and blew over it to cool it down a bit.  
Dean automatically tilted his head, making space for the alpha he wanted.  
“You’re so brave…….” Castiel praised his grip on the dark blond erection slowly fading.

“We are done…….you did so well….” The alpha soothed allowing Dean to rest his full weight on his chest.

Dean was shaky as he sat up his body with the help of the Alpha.   
Castiel hold him a bit longer. He smiled at Sam his lips forming a praise for him to, before he focused back on Dean.  
“You think you can make it up?” The voice was again gentle and comforting.  
“I’m not sure…..” Dean mentioned. He was still aroused, still hard and needy to come, but obviously that wouldn’t be done by the alpha. Dean wasn’t sure if he was disappointed and he didn’t wanted to asked for it, but he was already planning for a long, hot shower himself… Castiel slowly helped him up, holding most of the betas weight as if it was nothing.

“Dean?” Sam moved forward he couldn’t sat back any longer.  
“Hy Sammy..” The dark blond looked up weakly and patted the younger ones head as he got close enough.  
“You should….try that…” Dean grinned at his brother.  
Sam reached for the bruise blooming on the other once neck.  
“Does it look cool?” Dean questioned playful but exhausted.  
Sam didn’t answer but nod gently smiling.  
Castiel left the dark blond shortly in Sam’s arms to be hold while he got the blanket of the bed and wrapped it around the Beta.  
“You will feel week for maybe an hour and you will feel cold in a minute, just for a short time, till your system had adjusted and compailed to the new situation.  
Dean nodded.   
“Sam, are their some more blankets or a bathrobe we can hand him.  
“Dean got a bathrobe yes…..” And with this Sam was gone, hurrying to get what his brother needed.  
“You were stunning……..so awesome.” Castiel turned the Beta to look at him.  
He cupped the dark blonds cheek, gently stroking and finally leaning in, waiting for a small sign the Beta was ready.  
He could already scent it but he wanted a conscious approval of the Beta.  
So Dean leaned in as well closing the last gap between them and allowed the gentle soft kiss as a praise and a thanks for his endurance and allowance.  
The hunter softly smiled at that…  
“I will still not let you two alone in the room!” Dean mentioned gaining back his ground. Castiel just smiled.  
“I would never ever, look for that.” The alpha wasn’t less serious on that.

Sam hurried back with another blanket and Deans brown bathrobe, just in case.  
“Castiel thanked Sam by gently cupping his cheek for just a brief sec. before he walked Dean over to the chair Sam had sat on over the whole scene.  
The dark blond made himself comfortable. Wrapping all the cover around his body and cuddling in it to compensate for the lost body warmth of the Alpha.

As Dean had settled and made himself comfortable, Castiel was finally reaching out for Sam. “Can we?”……  
Cass smiled inviting…

\-------------------------------------------------------------

…  
Dean was on his brother just a glimpse later, not even caring who or what else was going on.  
Sam welcomed him in his arms immediately. Both were breathing heavily and none of them wanted to wait, could wait….  
Castiel stepped back, allowing his now marked Betas their space.  
Dean had hold back so well even though it had been very difficult for him sitting back and watching his beloved Sammy begging and calling for some one else.  
The alpha had scensed the Betas struggle. Now he would get his reward.  
The dark haired walked over to the chair and sat down, exhausted and satisfied watching his Betas. Castiel rested his head on one hand and just enjoyed the brothers trying to overwrite the alphas claim.   
It was a cute effort…  
Castiel knew that it was their bond, their instinct urging them to do that.  
Dean was already growling on the sign of a stranger on his brothers neck and biting down himself.  
But it wouldn’t change the mark so Castiel didn’t mind and did not interfere.  
Sam pulled his brother even closer, scratching his back and rocking their hips together.  
He was ready, he was prepped and he wanted Dean, needed him.  
Castiel had not get Sam off either. They were still not ready to share but he was blessed being allowed that close at least.

Dean was still eager to get rid of the sign his brother was now wearing but Sam somehow managed that the dark blond focused back, looked at him, and only at him.  
The brother heated up fast, rocking against each other locking their eyes and holding contact with every part of their gorgeous bodys.  
They are beautiful the alpha thought once again, adoringly smiling, knowing that this encounter would not be gentle.  
Even though Castiel hadn’t have anything close to the Winchesters brother till now, he knew that even Omegas who share some kind of bond tend to fight against a mating even if it was giving willingly.  
But those two Betas were not only close…  
The alpha watched amused as Deans attention started shifting towards the bruise on Sam’s neck again, still grinding down eagerly and desperate on the younger one.  
The dark blond scratched at the bite the alpha had left. And Castiel smiled and watched with interest that the younger hunter was shifting, again easily submitting to Deans quite dominant behaviour by offering his neck for another mark.  
But the dark blond did not bite down hard enough just yet, something seemed to stop him every time and Castiel watched with awe as the older hunter somehow changed.   
It was possible that his system was now adjusting but the alpha wanted to believe that it was the betas decision to accept the newly positioned praise on his brothers skin.  
But what ever it was, Dean suddenly didn’t try to destroy it anymore, instead he leaned down and tried something else than biting.   
He gently licked along the full bruise and Sam clawed at his brother, powerful pulling him closer again, his body tensing at that touch and with a lewd moan Sam came all over Deans and his stomach, smearing his load all over between them.  
Dean looked surprised at that.  
“That was fast…..” He somehow complained, annoying the dark haired.  
But Sam didn’t care, instead he lifted his body and pushed Dean down, turning their position.  
“….as if I would leave you like that…..” Sam sounded a bit offended as he kissed Dean sloppy on his way down….

Dean didn’t last long either, the moment he was buried between Sam’s soft lips, surrounded by this hot wet mouth he was almost done.  
Sam didn’t even build up a pace as the dark blond called out his name and grabbed his hair, holding him down for the last drop he could get out.

Castiel just made a note that they didn’t have figured out all the possibilities that comes with a mark and new pleasure points…..  
They would learn, he guessed as both brothers slumped back, heavily breathing and still overwhelmed with what had happened to day.

“You are truly beautiful…” The alpha named his praise.  
The Betas, to drained to do anything else just accepted it not reacting at all.

“Like in old times..” Sam slurred out to Dean who chuckled slightly.  
“You couldn’t wait….” He mentioned.  
“You wouldn’t have make it till the end either..” Sam gave back and his brother seems to accept that, closing his eyes and nodding.  
“…probably…”

Castiel got up, taking the blankets Dean had left on the floor, heading towards his beloved brother finally away from the rented alpha.  
He also took one of the tissue boxes the blue eyed had spot before.  
Both Winchesters stared up from their supine position as the alpha started gently cleaning them.  
It was something that felt strange but comfortable and Castiel didn’t seem to mind to do this while the hunters were to exhausted to really care.  
It felt like a gently aftercare and was calming, relaxing even.  
As the alpha had finished the hunters eyes were half down. Castiel covered them up with the additional blankets, they needed to rest.  
There would be a lot to do the next day, before the event started.   
And Castiel was hoping that this all would work out and that they would make it out alive…in the end…

___________________________________________________________________________


	12. The Event - Before the Event...

Before the Event…

Dean was the first who woke. It was later than usual and he felt a bit dizzy, sore all over.  
But it wasn’t a bad feeling, not like a hangover, the hunter thought slightly turning and stretching his limbs.  
Sam was lying right next to his on the other bed site, still peacefully snoring.  
Dean supported his head on his hand and just watched his brother who was curling his nose in his dreams.  
Dean smiled at that gesture Sammy was showing since their childhood.  
The taller hunter was stretched out like he was lately used to do, looking even more relaxed in this pose.  
Dean looked over the slender and built body of his beloved brother. The body he knew so well, every wrinkle, every scar, every dark hair and every muscle. Every part hold its own story and secret, some of them were painful, sad and disturbing, but others were story’s of love, care and loyalty, affection and arousal, those story’s Dean liked.  
The dark blond reached out his hand, gently hovering over the new mark that was adorn his brothers body.  
The bruise was blooming already, showing multiple colours in the dim light of the desk lamp the alpha had left turned on last night. Probably in order to have a look now and then which Dean had realised he was doing with satisfaction.  
But for now the dark blond didn’t care.  
He focused back on his beloved, watching him in his sleep.

Dean was thinking, recalling the night before.  
His Sammy had been different. Beautiful tho, but different…  
Castiel had taken off the younger hunters cloth. He had been so gentle, so careful, almost as if he feared to break the tall man.  
The alpha had moved so slowly and he had touched Sammy all over. Oddly enough, recalling it now was not as bad as it had been watching that at first.  
Dean still did not understood why he had obeyed to the order the alpha has given him, not to step in at any time.  
Event though Sam had whimpered at some points, struggled with following the alphas orders himself the dark blond had obeyed, staying were he was seated.  
Dean had twitched on the chair as Castiel had ordered Sam over and over again.  
As he had asked the younger hunter to name his own needs, his wishes and his pleasure.  
It must have been humiliating Dean had thought, but to his own surprise and without him stepping in, Sam had named it, all of it and every time. And he had done it eagerly, calling for Cass, for Alpha to fulfil his desires. And the alpha had done so.  
Other than with Dean Cass had actually touched the younger Beta…………  
Dean had never ever seen Sam like that before.  
Asking for something for himself, even commanding it at some points.  
It had hurt, the moment as these beautiful varicoloured eyes had left the locking the brothers had have almost all the time during the procedure.  
The moment Sam had turned at the alpha, allowing him as close as only Dean had been up till then.  
But the pain hadn’t last for long and now, seeing Sam so relaxed, so sated and calm. There was something about that………..Dean wished he could grab and hold it for ever.

And finally the older hunter touched the fresh bruise…  
Castiel had worked well. The skin wasn’t cut open, there had just been the right amount of pressure in place to form this beautiful sign.  
The moment the alpha had bite down on Sam had been a tense minute for Dean, not only to watch but also to feel it like he was bitten himself again.  
Dean had heard the calming words of the alpha in his ears as well, even spoken to Sam, whispered actually.

The dark blond had learned some stuff last night.  
As Sam had caressed himself, showing, ordered by Castiel, what he liked most by touching all the good places on his body, Dean had realised two things.  
One, he didn’t even know all of his brothers pleasure points, and second, Sam needed more space.  
Every time Castiel had reminded the younger one that this was not about Dean and he have to do what he liked, had been a sting in the older hunters heart.  
It felt as if he had done something wrong all the time.  
Cass had praised them, both of them in any possible way and even assured with his words and actions that they had been perfect for so long…..  
But Dean still couldn’t believe those words for sure.  
However he would work on that, the believing thing and the giving space situation.  
Sam had been so gorgeous in the alphas hands, and even if it hurts to admit that, in the end it was the truth.  
Castiel had adored the younger hunter. He had worshipped everything of him, the longing in those blue eyes, probably equal to Dean’s own adoration.  
And the way Sam had giving in, had allowed every touch and handling, he had let go and it was beautiful to see him like that.  
Showing that much thrust to someone else and being at peace with it, for once, with himself.  
Everything of that experience was worth the small pain Dean had endured at some points last night.  
And watching as the alphas fingers had disappeared in Sam’s beautiful, perfect ass had driving him crazy, each and every time another one had entered until his brother had been stuffed with four of them, and still begged for more…., holding tight to the alpha behind.

Again Dean gently caressed the bruise on the younger ones neck.  
“…uhmm….” Sam answered with a subdued humming of relaxation at that gesture.  
And than, there was a sudden pain hitting the older Winchester, a stinging ache in his head and he needed to close his eyes for a sec.  
As he looked again, there was something strange.  
He stared at the bruise he was still touching, ignoring the pulsating of his own that had increased.  
Now the mark wasn’t just a colourful bruise, it was something…….., more…  
Dean could actually see the blood beneath his brothers skin, the different states it had become at the bite mark, he could hear his brothers heartbeat like he was directly holding onto the organ.  
And there was the smell.  
Similar to the one he had sensed the day before but way more intense and slightly sweeter, very appealing.  
Dean did not realise how he leaned closer, burying his head on Sam’s neck right on the mark and inhaling the known but also totally new scent that was his brother, his Sammy.

The younger one hummed again, comfortably stretching himself at that shown affection as the door opened and Cass walked in.  
Immediately the smell in the room changed so obviously that Dean was angry for not realising it before the alpha had stepped in.

“Hello Dean…” Castiel smiled at the irritated Beta. He could scent already that the chemistry was working, and the blue eyed knew that this would be a bright new world for the brother who had never experienced an alpha bite before.  
Cass was holding two cups of coffee. He would have made breakfast as well but he thought better than that. Today he would act as an alpha to get the hunters into the right behaviour and mood all along. It would be hard enough to act like a pack, Cass wanted it to be believable at least. And this meant, after this coffee he wouldn’t be as kind and understanding as he had been the days before.  
It was also a test for the bond he had created through the marks, Castiel needed to know how far this would stretch out before they would go to the Event.

Sam slowly moved, even though his eyes were still closed, he somehow could see Castiel and his brother being around. He could actually see them, in his head. Not clear but he was seeing moving silhouettes he just knew were the alpha and his brother.  
That was weird, that was definitely new……, he thought, slowly waking.  
“..hmmm……hey…..cass…” The younger once voice was hoarse and rusty as he greeted the alpha and grabbing for his brother to cuddle close for a moment.  
Castiel smiled as he had done all the days whenever Sam had looked at him while Dean was leaning into the contact without complaining.

“You better get up………there is a long day ahead.” Castiel mentioned.  
And this time, even with his words as calm and gentle as ever, his words echoed in the Betas heads, creating a need to even do what the alpha had mentioned.  
Dean grunted and growled at that, getting the blue eyeds attention.  
“I know this is all knew to you but it will become more easily to work with it.”  
“The urge you might feel know is just because your system is still adjusting and the processing isn’t ideal at the moment. No need to worry, even though you will have a way more intense perception for some time, there will be no urge as long as I am using the normal tone. These are just the early side effects that will dim down within some hours.” Castiel assured calmly.  
“However, I would advise to get up because we’ve got some things to do…..” The alpha stated serious.  
Dean looked at Sam who shrugged his shoulders, way to distracted by watching the movements of his own hand by now, obviously realising the differences of the mentioned perception as well.  
Cass handed each of the hunters a cup of steaming coffee, kissing each of them at the temple. Something Dean would never get used to while Sam somehow welcomed the gesture.  
“This will be a difficult day for all of us and I would like to test your behaviour and the bound working, before we head to the Event tonight.”  
“Please get washed and dressed, I will await you in 20min.”  
With that Castiel turned, one last time adoringly watching his Betas before he went off and left the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was eager to please as always. He was at the library within the time limit of 20min.  
Washed and dressed and ready to get to know what the alpha would want of them.  
Dean on the other hand behaved like expected. Even with a mark and even bound that didn’t seem to change at all.  
Castiel was slightly disappointed as the older hunter walked in at the library around 35min later.  
He was chewing on some butter toast.  
The dark blond seemed satisfied with the world but it changed suddenly as he sensed the alphas disappointment. He had not intentional did anything to disappoint the dark haired and like some time before the Beta nature kicked in as he lowered his view, made his body as small as possible and started to whine subdue in an apology. 

Dean actually slowly walked over to Cass and showed his affection to underline his good intention, again illegally touching the alpha by the shoulders while connecting their cheeks.  
“…I’m….sorry….. I had no intention of failing you…” The deep hunter voice rumbled.  
Cass was surprised for a sec that even his lowered emotion was affecting the dark blond beta to such a degree. It still was just a fake mark that connected each other but Dean seemed extremely vulnerable to that connection, so Castiel thought as Sam went in whining as well since the alpha hadn’t reacted to his brothers apology.  
And Cass finally processed, leaning his head on the dark blond’s shoulder in an accepting gesture.  
Immediately Sam’s distress and whining stopped while Dean stayed a little longer to be sure that he was forgiven.  
Castiel patted on the hunters back.  
“It’s fine Beta, just mind your actions from now on, it is of some importance….”  
The alpha rumbled assuring.

Dean was still confused as he walked to the chair next to Sam and sat down.  
“You ok?” The younger hunter asked immediately.  
But Dean just stared at his brother with his wide green eyes.  
Castiel had to steady himself as well, he would need to be way more careful around the brother from now on. He had never experienced such a sensible reaction to a ‘mark’.  
That was fascinating but troublesome.

“Ok, ahm…..I would like to train some of the rules. And I would like to do that by going into public. That of course is not the only reason, i like you two to come to town with me.”  
Castiel paused, he wasn’t sure how the brothers would react on the next point.  
“I guessed you already have some suiting cloth for the ‘Party’ we want to participate?”  
The alpha asked insecure.  
But the Betas smiled cocky and Dean even winked.  
Beta behaviour zero, turned on Alpha 10…..  
Castiel did not named the mistake the brothers had done right now, he just took it as a yes answer and went on.  
“Well, I’ve got some fitting for such Events at home myself, I would like to get it later but first…..hm….how to say…… We need to make you presentable…..”

Cass tried to sound as less offending as possible but he wasn’t really sure if he was successful.  
Both hunters stared at him and the clear emotions the alpha could sense through the bond told him that the brothers were still deciding how to react.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Two arguments, one hours and dozen complains on Deans site later Castiel parked his car right in front of a small shop with a lot fake smiling Models showing at the displays.  
Dean had won the paper scissor game and chosen the passenger seat. It had been a useless action since Sam wouldn’t be able to sit comfortable up front and had already decided to take the backseat as his brother had challenged him.  
But the win had surprised the dark haired and he was still a bit grumpy about it even though it was just one in thousand tries.  
The dark blond was now staring from his front seat out of the cars window.  
He felt like growling but hold back. This wouldn’t change anything. 

Castiel had explained that he wouldn’t want to change anything at all, dreamily telling the hunters how he had enjoyed seeing them after the hunt the days before, all sweaty and bruised, still high on adrenalin, fresh from a fight they had obviously won.  
It had been awkward listening the alphas enthuse about them in that way but it was still on Deans mind, normally a sign that he had liked it.  
However the blue eyed had moved on, explaining in every disturbing detail what high society would expect a Beta to look like….  
Sam had grinned at his brothers grimace on that information.  
But Dean had grinned the minute as Cass had told the younger one that he would need a haircut.

Now they were standing in front of what Dean had decided would be his most current threat.  
A god damn beauty shop…

Both brothers stayed at the car, not moving right away, obviously unwilling to participate in that venture, at least not easily.  
On their way Sam had again asked about some rules he definitely already knew perfectly fine but he had done so never the less.  
Now it was obvious that the beta had only tried to avoid the tense silence at the car.  
Cass was already standing on the outside, looking at the brothers who still hadn’t moved.  
The alpha was a bit helpless at that passive resistance and there were already others watching at the scene.  
The blue eyed tried to stay calm, he didn’t wanted to use any force and especially not for something that stupid.  
Instead Castiel lowered himself at the Passengers site and knocked at the window.  
He would have begged the hunters to get out but he was an alpha in public, he just couldn’t do that.  
So he waited, for the Betas to react.  
It was Sam who took pity on the poor alpha on the outside first.  
He said something to Dean that Cass couldn’t understand but finally Sam opened the door and got out, stretching his large body, unfolding to his fully, glorious size, making the alpha smile.  
“I thank you……” The blue eyed felt like praising the beta before he looked back at the other hunter, still sitting in the passenger seat and not moving.  
“He will not make it easy on me, right?” Castiel asked seriously.  
Sam smiled and shook his head.  
“Nope he will not…. Sorry Cass.”  
The Nickname had occurred somehow naturally around the last days and the Alpha started to like being called like that.  
He once again knocked at the window and looked with pleading eyes at Dean who had finally decided to turn.  
Sam could see his brothers struggle, staring at the alpha. They had this eye fuck thing going on from the beginning and it was amusing watching it, this small nonverbal communication.  
For a moment Sam thought Dean would loose it and get out but the older hunter was stubborn, always had been and he proved it once again,  
Sam grinned and lost his interest, he had seen a bookstore as they had turned into that street. While the alpha and Dean would play he would have a look at the store.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass felt already at his limits. ‘His’ two betas and soon to be mates showed him how they thought about an alpha around all along. They didn’t behave the slightest bit.  
As Dean had got out of the Car Sam had been missing and to make things worse the bond hadn’t helped at any point. Castiel wasn’t able to track the younger Winchester and in Deans case it didn’t made him more obedient.  
The dark haired alpha still tried to see it as a learning experience.  
Yes there was a bond, even with that ‘unreal’ mark but obviously it wasn’t as useful as expected and the small things it could do only worked within a tiny radius.  
That’s what Cass had realised as Sam had walked at them with a bag and some books he had bought while Dean had fun mocking him.  
The brothers greeted each other as if nothing had happened as they got back together. Smiling and joking as they walked into the beauty shop, not even waiting for the alpha.  
Cass just sighed and tried to ignore the condescending views of some other alphas on the street.  
Under different circumstances he would have felt humiliated.  
But the dark haired had stepped out of society rules and norm a long time ago, leaving behind his family and social group.  
But it hurt, a little bit…..  
Castiel locked the car and finally followed his betas into the shop.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was completely lost in his own world. A sweet little Omega girl had been given the task of bringing the Beta to on of the pedicure and manicure stations.  
The dark blond was obviously pretty much sold on the petite blond, shamelessly flirting with the overwhelmed Omega.  
Sam had been positioned on a hairdressers chair already and was getting ready while reading some random prospects.  
Castiel was wondering how he could stay so calm definitely realising his brother hitting on another potential partner.  
But it was obvious that the hunters acted differently on the outside, in public.  
Another new revelation for Cass, that hadn’t shown at the short first meeting.

An older beta woman walked at him, eyes down and slightly bowing, waiting for the alpha to pay attention.  
He didn’t realised it but Sam and Dean both were watching this interaction with interest.  
Cass nodded once, greeting the shop manager.  
They actually knew each other pretty well and soon after the formality she looked up at the gentle alpha, smiling at the common client.  
“Do you like a session as well” She asked, even though the alpha had made the appointment only for the betas a day before.  
“No, thank you, this time it is only for them….” Cass buried down the urge of praising his ‘mates’. The shop owner probably had seen them behaving horrible before, it would be seen as weakness if he would praise the betas now.  
It was weird already to have them taken care of after their early performance, but that was something Cass could explain or play off if needed.  
“I would like a Caffee.” He simply ordered and walked over to a small couch at a corner, surrounded by some plants.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was careful, before he leaned back comfortable he watched Sam and Cass if they paid attention of any kind, which neither of them did.  
And, even if he wouldn’t admit it, the hunter felt quite comfortable at the moment.  
He had been suspicious as he had been asked to take of his shoos and socks. But the massage and the footbath had been really nice. The dark blond was even considering to make do it again now and then on his own in future times.  
Dean had closed his eyes and sighed in silence as two Omegas had take care of his nails and skin. There was just a moment of tension as he had realised the other helping Omega to be a male. The older Winchester was a bit weird having other guys close or touching him outside of fighting and wrestling he just couldn’t make it a different to the sexual connection he had with his brother. And that felt awkward every time.  
He smiled a bit at the sudden remembrance that he had an alpha round who had literally hold him while he had jerked off.  
But he recalled the days since Cass had moved in, almost on his own and not really asking for.  
Actually the Alpha had not once really make a move on him……..  
He had just waited, and answered and praised when ever Dean had got closer on his own.  
“Son of bitch….!” Dean let out, surprising the Omegas by his site.  
“….” He looked a bit apologetic at that as he thought about that Cass actually was playing him that way.  
But he had relaxed back into the gentle touch on his feet and hands and had focused on Sam talking to the Hairdresser and actually asking the alpha how he would like it.  
It was still weird listening to Sammy asking for some directions or permissions, especially since he hadn’t even complained at the; “You would need a bit of a haircut…”, comment from Castiel.  
Sam had always been bitchy about that when Dean had mocked him about his hippy hair.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“……it is not completely short, right?”  
Sam sounded a bit insecure, watching the female hairdresser handling his really shoulder long dark locks.  
The younger Winchester looked back at Cass who had lowered the Hairstyle magazine he was reading.  
He smiled at Sam looking for help from the alpha. He felt very proud about this Beta at the moment and let his motion floating through the bond.  
And in satisfaction he realised Sam blushing at that silent praise.

“No, please leave it a bit longer, just layer it a bit more and clean it out.” Cass talked to the Beta working on Sam.  
For odd reason the younger Winchester didn’t mind that someone else was deciding, he was used to that from Dean since they were small. He had always oriented on his brother and followed the ‘leaders’ needs.  
But he was somehow willing to go even further with Cass.  
Since last night he knew that in situation that matters the other dark haired would give him space to explore his own needs and thoughts and Castiel would even point his nose on that if Sam would forget or hide it again.  
It was nice to have such a remember by your site, if needed, the Beta thought, turning back and looking at the mirror.  
This here was his first try to figure out how far he was already allowing the still, stranger – alpha in his own space.

Castiel looked at it for a moment longer. Watched how the hairdresser started stroking the younger hunters hair and fluffing it up.  
He liked the view but not the other hands on his Beta and without realising it he growled to slightly warn…  
Normally if Dean was getting overprotective like that, Sam got a bit uncomfortable and annoyed at that behaviour but from his alpha, it felt great and the hunter relaxed even more.  
He would be watched carefully without feeling the urge of protecting the other as well, it felt kinda nice.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Three really relaxing hours later Cass hold the door and thanked the owner while Sam and Dean walked out.  
It had been a bit awkward at the counter as the Betas had to pay for the procedure.  
But Cass was doing a job here and the money he would get paid was hard earned, he wouldn’t pay for clients.  
The Shop owner had looked suspicious at that scene but taken the money never the less.

Sam felt some pounds lighter just from the small cut and care on his hair. After he had been done he was walked over to pedicure and manicure as well.  
Dean had grinned face wide as his brother had entered the smaller room, separated from the Cutting place.  
Sam had chuckled at the relaxed expression on the older brothers appearance.  
“This is awesome…” Dean had whispered, his fingers wiggling in a ceramic bowl with some pink liquid.  
There just had been a small disturbance as one of the Omegas had brought make up to use it on Dean, well to be fairly truth it wasn’t make up per se, just some facial skincare but that obviously didn’t make the difference for Dean. The Beta had fought it off and even growled at the Omega male.  
Cass needed to step in but just laughed it off and allowed the Omega to leave, releasing the tension this way while Dean was still suspiciously following the male with the make up till it really was out of sign and he himself sat down at a cut station.  
Sam had shown a fully body laugh at that and Cass had just bathed in that beautiful sight.

\------------------------------------------------

Now Dean was ruffling through his, as well shortened and brought into shape, hair to get rid of the created design and bring it back a bit to his own, not so la-di-da style liking.  
Cass had insisted on shaving of the sides on the head, long up top and really short on the sites, which left the hunter looking way more tough and aggressive. Castiel had thought it would help holding up other alphas from hitting on him but now both of the brothers did look even more gorgeous, underlining somehow there personality….

Another fail Cass thought but deeply enjoyed looking at his Betas.  
Both were already walking right to the car as Castiel mentioned them to stop.  
“We will not go back just yet, there is something else we need to do.”  
The brothers turned in unison and the alpha needed to hold back not moaning on that sight, he loved to see them moving as one……

___________________________________________________________________________


	13. The Event - Before the Event...(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok another one……..  
> I really really really have underrated how much filling story could happen…  
> Im really sorry about that for real…….^^!  
> Because even if I enjoy the story so far…..it is kind of annoying when my mind is already at a later part of the storyline.  
> But I move one trying to finally get back to the hunting part of the Winchesters life.
> 
> Still hope you got something out of this for yourself, even if it is just a short distraction from something unpleasant….  
> *wave*

Before the Event… (2)

Next step was a bit tricky Cass knew, and the first occasion wasn’t really a success in Beta behaviour.  
But the alpha was used to anxious Omega in pain and overprotective Beta who needed to get an alpha assistance for their Omega partner.  
Cass had learned to be patient and he understood that, especially first time experiences could be difficult and not as planed or expected, even though he did got a bit nervous about the question if the Betas would be able to perform when needed.  
And need it would be.  
The alpha knew what could happen to Omegas and Betas if they would not be seen as owned or behaved, it didn’t seem that kind of a problem around the social level the Brothers were normally interacting or living, working at but it would be a big one around the ‘Elite’.

And there for Cass was a bit more tense as he talked through the intercom, giving his name and explaining that he had an appointment for an alpha and his two mates.  
It was not polite to asked of what kind an alphas mates were and there fore it wasn’t needed to announce the brothers as Betas which would be expected if Cass wouldn’t have been an alpha.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion.  
The blue eyed still hadn’t explained were they would go to and the inconspicuous Entrance, they were standing at right now, didn’t give any clue as well.  
Both hunters had realised the camera and were standing a bit outside to avoid getting filmed, at least their faces.  
Castiel didn’t mind. He wouldn’t explain the Betas what would be expected, he had given the brothers any rule needed and showing them how the scent identification worked, now they would have to prove their understanding of the whole procedures.  
The deep buzzing informed about the unlocked of the heavy warded door and Castiel opened it, holding it for the betas to move in quickly.  
It was a small stairway upwards, no escape, the hunters mind recognised. Cass could feel the brothers starting to get suspicious about the situation they were in by now.  
He smiled unseen, following his mates up the stages.  
The way ended on another closed metal door, again crowned by a camera. Since neither Sam nor Dean were able to step to the site due to the small space they lowered their heads to again, hide their faces.  
Right away the door opened as Cass nodded at the camera view from behind the brothers.  
A beautiful Beta woman in a dark business outfit of a blazer, shirt and a knee-length skirt smiled over Dean and Sam at the blue eyes as she hold the door allowing the men in.  
Dean was appreciating the view on the woman’s long, bare legs as he followed Sam into the bright room.  
“Wellcome Castiel. It’s been a long time.” She chimed with a voice of honey, still ignoring the brothers and looking at the alpha who walked in last.  
She did not lower her view though.  
Cass allowed her to step in and great him by taking his soft hands and performing an air kiss left and right on his cheeks while the door slowly closed.

The camera had been a great help to get the hunters into position, lowering their heads and view even though they hadn’t done it because it was an expected Beta behaviour.  
However, now and inside the bright room none of the brothers seemed to remember what would be expected. Both men looked up immediately after hearing the last door close, their hunter behaviour urging them to have a look at the scenery, figuring out what they had stepped into.  
They still couldn’t trust that ‘their’ alpha would not bring them into dangerous situations or that he would be able to protect them. And as much as Cass liked that individuality which would be seen as great self confidence under different circumstances, this would be a great deal for mated Betas at the event.

At least the brothers stayed at one point and did not pace the salesroom already.  
Castiel decided to remind the Betas that they were in public.  
“I am looking for some special items for tonight.” The dark haired told the woman. His voice was calm but emotionless in the brothers ears almost cold.  
And even it was subtle the hunters did understand, encouraged by the scent of their alpha.  
It was still new to act on that weird communication system that the bond had brought up.  
But Dean decided to try.  
Sam was already lowering his gaze as the dark blond used a sec to try one of the new benefits.  
Dean inhaled deeply and than tried to separate the information’s he might got.  
The hunter could filter Cass, adoration, fear, a strange mixture Dean decided and went on. There was Sam, concentration, pleasing, obedient, analyzing the situation, nerd Dean decided.  
And than there was this woman, the sense he got about her was weird. She felt familiar, known in some way but also problematic and the hunter wasn’t sure what to do about that.  
He definitely did not know this Beauty, more to Sam’s liking, black hair, a bit small with clear eyes, but still beautiful. 

The female Beta looked over suspiciously and Dean stared right back at her blue eyes. He wasn’t one to get a challenge out of the way.  
Cass sighed again and slightly shook his head.  
The woman lifted a brow.  
“I see…” She mentioned and turned back at the alpha.  
“You’ve got a problem.” She mentioned at Cass, not even caring she was talking to an alpha.  
But the dark haired nodded.  
“I know.”  
“Well I guess we can help with one problem, I’m not sure about the other.” There was a bit more arrogance in her words than Dean liked as she turned and moved away to one of the dozen displays full of high expensive jewelry.  
Cass walked over to the two hunters who were looking at him in confusion.  
He smiled but it didn’t reach the alphas eyes, disappointment layered beneath his scent even though he tried to hide it.  
“This is Hanna. And as you probably have realized by now, she is a Beta who is not in need to show it in front of me…..”  
“…Yeah….” Dean got it. “Why is that?!” This time Cass looked a bit sad as he scanned over the dark blond Beta.  
He was obviously concerned and this time, he didn’t hide it, event though he didn’t say anything.  
“I brought you here to test your ability in scenting the differences in rank. I obviously was expecting to much…….” For a moment both brothers feared to be blamed for their missing knowledge, instead the alpha was blaming himself.  
“….of the bite I’ve created.”  
“I am sorry for that, this means you have to be even more careful in following the Beta rules which both of you have missed to follow this time.”  
“I really have to advice you to be much much more careful and strict on that term it is your, our live that is depending on it…” Castiel whispered his eyes showing worry.  
The dark haired alpha felt the urge to cup each Betas cheek, to seek assurance and self confidence in this contact but he didn’t follow is nature, just hoped that his begging hadn’t been heard by others, namingly the Beta female in the room.  
He had already decided to stay at those Betas side no matter what and he would do every thing that would be in his power to help them around and or protect them but he wasn’t sure how much of that inner promise he could hold to when they jumped into the shark tank that was this high society event.  
He was sure by now the brothers did not know what they had signed in for…..  
But they had already paid half of his price and he would stay with them until the end.  
“You asked why she isn’t behaving like a Beta in front of me?”  
”I already told you I am not a high positioned alpha…”  
“Not anymore!!!” The woman went in, a bit cynical.  
Cass ignored the comment and went on.  
“Even though it is believed that every Omega, Beta or Alpha is equal to the others in his social group it is a lie. There are higher alphas and there for even higher Betas and omegas. And each of their rank can even vary between the other groups, depending on the mates they are bond to…..” Castiel paused looking for a sign that the brothers did understand.  
He went on as both nodded.  
“This is Meg…” The alpha gently gestured at the elegant woman behind one of the glass counters.  
“She has a very high partner and there for, her rank is much higher than mine…” Now the brother’s eyes widened, both staring at Castiel.  
They hadn’t thought about their alphas rank yet, not even considered that there would be others, higher ones.  
“….because of that she don’t need to show any obedience towards me even though I am an alpha….” And a bit quieter he added. “I apologize in advance that would not be possible for you two at the Event. All of the participating Alpha’s will be higher than me.”  
Castiel didn’t sound sad or disappointed in himself, again he just stated a fact but never the less Sam felt he needed to cheer up his alpha.  
He stepped closer all of a sudden and showed one of the Beta affections the hunters had been taught by Cass.  
The younger Winchester connected their cheeks but different to his brother, Sam did not touch the alpha by doing so.  
Castiel imperceptible leant into that contact, enjoying the comfort of that short moment as Meg interrupted impolite.  
“That might work on them.” She had pulled up a collection of watches at the counter.  
There was a small twitch in the older hunters body as he make a move to walk over remembering in time that he shouldn’t and stopped.  
Obediently he waited till his alpha would give permission or at least would walk on for the Betas to follow.  
It was harder than Dean had thought it would be.  
He had never been a fan of rules and regulations.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“I’d like both of you to try to scent Meg’s rank again.” Cass told as both Winchesters stood in front of the Showcase.  
And while the brothers tried the new Beta ability again, Castiel was having a look at the examples in front.  
“You think they will work?” He eyed the watches suspiciously.  
Meg just gave him a look that showed that she knew what she was doing.  
And actually Cass did know that. But for some reason he felt like that wouldn’t be enough for his two gorgeous mates which Meg seemed to realize.  
She had always been good in reading Castiels weirdness even though they didn’t share anything at all.  
“It will look very good on them.” She assured the alpha.

Castiel picked two watches, he had thought about the same model for both of the betas but decided otherwise.  
He would have liked to see the chosen Outfits before but his pick would go with almost every thing he thought and Hanna assured.  
His Betas were different and that needed to be celebrated Castiel guessed.  
While Meg put the other items away the alpha asked for something more.  
“Do you have rings available?” Castiel asked still turning the chosen watches in his hands.  
The alphas scent, gesture and mimic showed satisfaction for his pick.  
Dean was still trying to understand the relation of the alpha and the Beta who he could scent al over while Sam was getting nervous looking at the jewellery. Fake Credit card back or forth they probably wouldn’t be able to afford that.

“SOoo, you really consider taking them …..there?” Meg was taking out some of the Ring displays to show them while talking to the younger Alpha.  
Castiel watched the brothers who were trying to hide their own whispered conversation.  
As Alpha the dark haired should have stepped in but he was to distracted by Meg’s question.  
He was insecure about that as well, under different circumstances he would be away from that kind of society Event but the brothers were paying and Cass couldn’t, wouldn’t burden his past on the young Betas.  
It was his problem not theirs. And he had seen the effort the brothers were putting into their hunter life. Even thought Castiel still didn’t understand that part of the Betas existence completely, but he knew it was important for the Winchesters and the alpha wanted to support them, be of some help on their difficult journey.  
But yeah, Meg had a point. Castiel didn’t felt thrilled to walk back into that part of his life.  
He had chosen to get out of that and even though he was completely fine with his decision it was something else to face it again.  
Castiel was turning back and forth in his head, balancing between his professionalism in his taken job and the own fear and insecurity of maybe seeing his family again.  
Up till now the Brothers needs were winning but Cass feared that this might be change due to is own weakness.

Castiel watched back at the Betas who had by now completely stepped out of Beta behavior and were discussing, still trying to whisper, how to pay for the stuff the alpha was picking out for the brothers.  
Cass smiled slightly.  
“They deserve to be seen, to be shown, I want to present them…..”  
The alpha figured, naming it for the female Beta by his side.  
“You always had a soft heart for the lost ones Clarance…” Meg teased cynical.  
“They will make you feel it, they will point at your betrayal and they will bring it on them as well. You know that right?”  
Meg looked at the two Betas, measuring the dark blond in specific as she picked out some rings.  
“I can protect them from that.” Castiel mentioned.  
“Yeah…..” Meg commented and it hurt the alpha hearing the sarcasm in it even though he questioned himself why he wanted assurance from the Beta he knew for some time now.

“Meg?...” The alpha asked silently.  
“Am I making a mistake?” He didn’t look at her waiting for the answer.  
“Of course you do.” She gave deadpan turning at the blue eyed.  
“But you will do it never the less…..” Now she was smiling at the alpha.  
“That’s one of your good points you know?” She grinned softly.  
Castiel didn’t understand…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the pack got out again, the brothers were nervous, each of them trying to hide the small bag they were carrying.  
Even though they hadn’t paid for the pieces to buy them, even the leasing fee was tremendous and it make them nervous to have something so expensive in their care.  
Meg had been very, very, veeeeeeeeery clear what she would do if any of the items would get damaged or even worse stolen.  
Even Dean had shuddered at the detailed image the Beta woman had painted in her description.  
He didn’t like her, the hunter had decided.  
But in the end this visit hadn’t only been expensive it actually had been a success as well.  
Dean and Sam had figured the differences and changes that happened within their alphas scent and they had actually got how to read him a little bit themselves.  
The hunters also figured how to tell the notes apart and focus on the one that was telling the rank of every one around. It had been tough tho but they did manage.

Castiel felt the awkward proud vibrating off of his mates, mixed in with the insecurity about the items in their hand. But he did not comment on it, he was still thinking on his next steps and trying to argue down his own nervousness and panic about the upcoming Event.  
Dean nudged Sam as he was looking into the small black paper bag once again.  
“Does he look sad?” The dark blond questioned not really to this brother, more to himself.  
And Sam didn’t answer anyway.

The hunters watched the silent alpha on the short drive to Castiels apartment. He had told them that he would get the outfit he would like to wear tonight.  
The Winchesters had never ever thought about clothing, jewellery, nail polish and moisturizer, in their live the stuff they owned had to be useful, lasting and mostly deadly, today they had stepped out of their comfort zone and it was a big deal.  
Castiel on the other hand seem to walk the line, the gap between those social backgrounds with ease and the hunters slowly started to wonder why.  
It wasn’t something they had consider before, in the end this was a term contract that would be done the moment the hunters would hold the item they were after and walk out of the Event.  
But for some reason the current mood of the alpha was affecting the brothers as well, it wasn’t so much the bond though but a real interest and a real worry for the blue eyed stranger.  
Even in this short time the alpha had been around the brothers it felt like a burden lifted, as if he was offering some kind of compensation out of the Betas usual dark world.  
They had become fond of the dark haired being around, he was not threat, no bad disturbance or distraction, it was on the opposite, Cass was somehow balancing their system, he was kind of a missing link the brothers hadn’t known they were searching for.  
That did not mean they would mate him, in this the hunters were sure.

Castiel had told the hunter to stay at the car it wouldn’t take long he had stated.  
Both guys had followed the alpha with their eyes.  
But Dean turned at Sam the moment Cass was out of view.  
“You ok?” The dark blond asked.  
“Sure, …why?” the younger one seemed confused, not getting what his brother was asking for.  
“Did he seem a bit strange to you?” Dean asked further seeking for assurance of his perception.  
But Sam just shrugged his shoulders and again peeled out the small black velvet box, opened it and stared at the watch their alpha thought would fit him perfectly.  
Dean was thinking as he looked at his Sammy.  
He was different, good different but different….., somehow new but familiar.  
Castiel had asked the hairdresser to shorten the Betas locks and they had. It was still long, in Dean’s definition, but he looked younger, less spent. The dark blond wasn’t sure if this was only because of the haircut but Sammy looked…………, he looked……… happy, Dean finished his thoughts, slightly smiling staring at his brother who was still handling the watch.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel breathed in deeply as he had closed the door to his apartment behind.  
He was welcomed in a simply, clear but stylish structured room, bright and open, cooling but not cold and calming in the small but little details.  
He loved his space, were every thing had its place and order, his use and function.  
Here he could be himself and only that. Here he had no task, not need and no considerations of what someone else would like him to do.  
Here it was just him, sometimes lazy and guilty about, sometimes overwhelmed and tired, sometimes just nothing staring at the ceiling window for no and without any reason, just because he could.  
Here he was no alpha, no caretaker, no heat assistant or dominant, here it was just him….  
Empty but himself.  
Cass smiled at his thoughts and buried down the urge of just sitting down on one of the biscuite white armchairs and doze off for a moment, leaving behind the thoughts of the Betas in danger and facing his past.  
He was on a job and the brother counted on him. He would handle that, Castiel decided.

The build in wardrobe wasn’t that big but had enough space for the small amount of clothes he called his own. Way back in there he found the three garment sleeves he was looking for.  
He actually had looked them up right the first day after the Betas had told him that they would want him to act as their alpha at an Event.  
But he would check them again at the bunker before really taken them on.  
It had been some time since Castiel had worn that kind of dress and it felt a bit weird to have to do it again.  
But it was the only thing he had left for situations like that and the only range of cloth that had been expensive enough to be a fitting outfit for an alpha showing his mates to the society.  
Thinking at his Betas, Cass wished he would have paid more…..at that time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the alpha got back he faced the fact that the brothers again, had not followed his order to stay at the car. Castiel really wished they would be more concerned of their Beta nature and behavior. He would have to get them in line.  
They wouldn’t like what he had to do if they couldn’t follow the rules on their own.  
But that could wait for the bunker, there was no need to humiliate them in public. Castiel always thought that was a barbaric practice to use.  
And as Sam turned at him, brightly smiling any kind of anger that might have build up in the alpha faded away like it was nothing.  
Dean greeted him the same way before both of them, to Cass surprise, stepped closer and showed a perfectly obedient, 100% correct display of affection, getting close to their alpha connecting their cheeks on each side.  
“Don’t be so nervous, we will be good at that…..” Dean almost purred into the alphas ear, illegally, but unseen touching the ‘masters’ fingers.  
Castiel smiled at that. Dean would never follow or obey to anyone but this here was perfection in Cass mind and he really calmed, really relaxed into the brothers gesture, feeling whole again.  
He couldn’t avoid his arms reaching around the hunters and hugging them, pulling them in even closer. They were both pretty tall and huge in build general but Cass didn’t care if he would look like a child reaching for the kitchen counter to get the cookies.  
His betas had understand and that was all he wanted, all he needed at the moment.

That was the moment as the hunters decided to let go of the beta behavior again, both patting the alpha on his back, assuring him every thing was fine.  
Castiel just smiled, slightly shaking his head, but happy right now.

As he leaned back both brothers gently looked at him. “Better?” Sam asked.  
And even though Cass felt like giving up his position he nodded and let the younger Winchester take the garment bags.  
“What is this…… We have our own.” Dean mentioned pointing at the three bags.  
“That is not for you.” Cass pointed out.  
“That is my dress for tonight…”  
Now Sam looked surprised as well.  
“Ahm….can….can I?” The younger one asked, gesturing that he wanted to open one of the black sacks.  
“Of course.” Cass allowed.

There was a long pause as Sam had opened the bags and until he finally reacted again.  
“Ahm…Cass, is this, what will be expected as a dress code at the event…?”  
Dean was wondering a bit insecure, while Sam was watching, his brows lifted in question as well.

Cass suddenly looks down a bit ashamed, scratching his neck in an unalpha posture.  
“Yes I know it is a bit shabby and old but I guarantee it will be acceptable especially since we will get in by bought tickets and not by invitation…..”  
He tried to argument, knowing that his dress indeed was a bit out of fashion these times and probably would get some unwilling attention but it was the most expensive and luxurious he had in his possession.  
The alpha had never been that kind following every new trend and after cutting all of his connection to his family and background there hadn’t been any need to do so anyway….

“Ahm Alpha,…..” Sam interfered.  
“….that is not exactly what he meant….” The younger one pointed, answering for his brother.  
“It is more that….” Now Dean is imitating the insecure scratching of the alpha before.  
“Well….our suits are…”  
“..Not like that…” Sam gestured and finished.  
Cass is sensing the shame and nervous insecurity that is vibrating off of both of his Betas.  
He tilted his head in confusion.  
“What does that mean?....”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass was holding the door open. It hadn’t been planed but this was another opportunity to let the brother experience the attributes of a mate in a more or less safe public surrounding.  
It would probably cost some more of the alphas reputation but his Betas had cheered him up so perfectly and why would he start thinking about his name around the society now.  
And the hunters would do it……they could behave appropriate if needed, Cass assured himself, still there was a bit gnawing in his mind.  
But now he was something else, he was excited for what would come up now.

To be a perfect match, a perfect pack, recognized by the outside there would nothing working more perfect than tuned clothes….  
Cass hadn’t thought about that since the brothers had assured him that they already had suits in their possession.  
After the incident just a few minutes ago that had changed as the brothers had opened up about their miscalculation of the quality they would have to show at the Event Castiel was head over heals to dress his mates, to choose what they would wear to honor their alpha.  
Dean wasn’t convinced but at least willing to play along and that was way more than what Cass had thought possible that morning.  
So Yeah, the alpha was excited as he held the door for his mates.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Both Betas Eyes widened as Cass is overwhelmingly called by another alpha that walks at the three men immediately.  
And the Alpha isn’t only calling for the blue eyed, he is actually politely, almost slimy courting him.  
Dean starts staring at the scenery and there is a growl building up deep within as Sam suddenly tucks him on his shirt, angrily looking at his brother, reminding the older one to behave.  
Dean for a sec looks confused before it dawned back in and the dark blond is, his eyes rolling in annoyance, lowering his view and holding back until Cass would mentioning at them to step into the interaction.  
The conservation of the Alphas seemed to go on for ever and Dean struggled with staying patiently any longer.  
Sam had to nudge him two more times to get the other hunter in line.  
All of it unknowingly by the brothers, recognized by Castiel who seemed more than satisfied, adoringly watching his Betas actions.

Dean did obey and Sam, who had followed every rule already was constantly reminding his brother.  
They were so perfect this way Cass thought.

“Those are my just mated possessions.” The blue eyed gestured, feeling a little tugging at the bond as Dean worked hard to not give a comment on that statement.  
“I like you to see them as me while assisting them in finding something fitting.” Cass mentioned gently but sternly.  
“Please….” He mentioned at the hunters and both take it as an allowance to look up and walk closer.  
To their surprise both alphas are looking at them and the vendor is kindly nodding at them gesturing to follow.  
Now close enough to get the full scent of the other man, the brothers tried what they had learned again, figuring out the rank of the other alpha.  
This time it was way easier after knowing on what kind of note they had to focus on.  
The slime ass, Dean named it in mind, was a lower rank, still one they would have to obey to if Cass wouldn’t be around but with their alpha by their site they were relatively free to act within the normal interaction rules of humans and especially after Castiel had lifted them up by telling the guy the brothers have to be seen as himself.

Castiel is smiling brightly as he looks at his Betas following the vendor, he isn’t even trying to hid his current comfort and adoration towards the Winchesters, his Betas.  
Sam is reciprocating the image while Dean had lifted one brow, grimacing his nonverbal question. *Really dude?*

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dean felt as if they had been in this store for hours but neither the clerk nor Cass seemed satisfied with everything he had picked out on his own.  
One dress after the other was declined and now he was standing on a small stage at the centre of the showroom they had been brought in to.  
Sam was chuckling at the purple fluff the clerk was draping around his brother while he was sipping on a really good coffee at the side line.  
Cass was still holding back and still playing serious, amused about the dark blond Betas view himself.  
He shook his head crossing his legs in the armchair that had been offered to him.

Both brothers had figured that their alpha wasn’t some stranger in here.  
Even though it seemed that it had been some time since the blue eyed had been here.  
Now and then the vendor questioned about something that didn’t make sense for the brothers but seems to affect the dark haired.  
Mostly he just nod or shook his head, but sometimes he had to answer in a more explicit way and actually have to say a sentence or two.  
From these small bits and pieces the hunters slowly got a vaguer picture of their rented alpha.  
And it wasn’t one of the happy kind.  
The dark haired must have been to something unpleasant in his past.

Cass waved a hand to deny another outfit that was presented.  
He had seen a lot examples of what would not only fit the brothers but underline all of their perfect features, but none of this was what he was looking for, none of it had this awe effect the alpha was hoping for.  
He wanted his mate to be even more perfect, even better, he wanted for all the other alphas to see that there was no more perfection in this world than his mates.  
Castiel sighed.  
It was difficult he thought, but never the less very enjoyable as Dean and Sam changed the clothes again after Cass had expelled the other Alpha for probably the 20th time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The hunters were exhausted, at least Dean was, he wasn’t sure about his brother who seemed to enjoy the unconventional cloth he was wearing right now.  
He was watching himself in a mirror, obviously appreciating what he was seeing, turning to have a look from any angle.  
It was the first time that Castiel and the other Alpha were distracted by discussing something, and the first time Dean got the opportunity to have a look at one of the price tags that the hunter had eyed for hours but not a chance to read it.  
Sadly this stupid rule he remembered very well, a beta is not to know about anything of price or cost or wealth at any kind. The dark blond had just shrugged his shoulders, happy not to be forced to have a conversation about numbers but he hadn’t thought about the expanding of that rule. It always was frustrating to realize that everything had a down turn.  
And Dean really had tried hard not to look, just sneek a peek, he defend himself.  
But there was the fact that they would have to pay and even fake credit cards got their limit.  
The hunter suspiciously eyed Cass and the other man still talking as he turned and looked at his current suit for a tag.  
Sam looked at his brothers, his brows furrowed like always when he was expecting the older one to do something stupid. Dean ignored him and finally found what he was looking for.

The choking coming from the Beta was audible and got the alphas attention.  
They turned as the clerk asked if Cass would like to combine an outfit with a vest, and before Dean, in panic could yell his clear – NO! – Castiel gestured for the other alpha to leave nodding his approval.  
As he turned, Dean was staring at him. Not in anger but in completely irritation and a small accusation in his beautiful green eyes.  
Sam had seen the changing in his brother and had walked over at the time Castiel was arriving his Betas.  
Dean showed his brother the price tag and Sam opened his mouth in shock, his eyes wide in surprise.

“Dude….That is to much…..that, we can’t afford that man.” Cass smiled at Dean’s outspoken.  
“It is ok. I will do that, allow me. I want to make it a present.”  
Cass felt alpha, he felt good being able to do that, for the first time liking his background.  
“Man….. are you kidding, that is a car I am wearing….” Dean let out again.  
“You look perfect, both of you do….I want to show that, to the whole world….”  
Castiels adoration, his gently smile left both Betas speechless.  
But they didn’t get a chance to argue on as the vendor got back with some more cloth Cass had picked out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

His Betas had been so wonderful. Castiel was feeling awesome. He was still in a bliss after finding what he had looked for without knowing it and the Brothers had shown that they did know how to behave, that they would be able to do it and the alpha got comfort out of it.  
A comfort that was filling his scent both Betas had tasted now and then, fascinated by the constant changing. Every new situation or contact or reaction, basically every thing coud could change the alphas scent. Sometimes it was subtle, sometime it was intense but it hadn’t been uncomfortable or unpleasant so far, Castiel always had a fruity, sweet, fresh note in his taste.  
Dean had started to figure how to change single notes on it and he had fun by doing so.  
He grinned in satisfaction how even a small, innocent shoulder touch was moving the alphas scent. The hunter wasn’t sure if Castiel was feeling the change on himself though and the Beta was curious what it would take to make the alpha physically shivering and how that would taste.  
Sam had slightly shook his head and chuckled, as Dean had started to use any excuse to touch the dark haired. Of course he had realized the childish amusement his older brother got out of the subtle change of alpha scent which he was the reason for.  
Sam doesn’t mind.  
He preferred the playful version of an exhausted Dean way more than the grumpy one.

Both of them had slipped into the Backseat not on their one but Cass had insisted, argumenting that they really should use the opportunity to rest and that this would be more comfortable for the tall men.

Sam was comfortable, he was calm, his mind drowning in his alphas pleasant scent of happiness and excitement.  
He looked out of the Window, watching the scenes passing by. It was relaxing and felt different than the normal tours to some cases, even though they actually were doing exactly that.  
The younger Beta sighed and smiled dreamily as he felt Dean snuggling his face into his new haircut.  
“So soft……” Dean purred at the sensation and Sam reached for his brother, allowing him closer…

Castiel watching them through the rearview mirror……….  
___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested in Castiels pick for the Brothers watches:
> 
> Deans watch:
> 
> The Roger Dubuis Excalibur Quatuor: The case, which is made entirely of silicon (according to the brand, the first such watch of its kind), a material with half the weight of titanium and four times the hardness. The Quatour is equipped with the RD101 movement, notable for its four sprung balances, which work in pairs to compensate for the effects of gravity much faster than a tourbillon would, resulting in a more accurate watch. The Excalibur Quatuor is priced at 1 million Swiss francs (which translates to roughly around $1,125,000 U.S.).
> 
> Sam's watch:
> 
> The Jaeger-LeCoultre Hybris Mechanica à Grande Sonnerie has a retail price of $ 1,474,070. The watch boasts 1,300 parts, which make it capable of playing the entire Big Ben chiming sequence. It was released in 2009 as part of the Hybris Mechanica 55 trilogy, a trio of very expensive watches that comprised 55 complications altogether.


	14. On the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand another one…….. it is unbelievable how much there is between a simple shopping trip and an event. Really I thought that could be done in this chapter, obviously it couldn’t…..  
> Well…..’sigh’ ^^) that how life goes sometimes.  
> I hope you still enjoy it and there will be some more hunter stuff in the upcoming parts.   
> So…….. greetings from here……
> 
> Ps: the pic of the Brothers and their Alpha in their outfits will be in the next chapter - i hope i get it right - i already tried and it showed, we'll see if it really work out next time.  
> *wave*

On the way….

Dean was still nuzzling his brothers hair, burying his nose into the fluffy mob, deeply scenting every last molecule that was his Sammy who seemed so happy and relaxed right now.  
“…Sam…….” He whispered.  
“…We are in a car….” The deep voice wasn’t more than a humming sound.  
Dean always found his way beneath the younger ones skin one way or the other.  
Sam smiled at that thought.  
“…a caaaar Sam… and….” Dean licked at his brothers neck, over the bruise the alpha had left at the hunters right site.  
“…none of us is driving……it…” With the last word the dark blond kissed the mark.  
Sam was already moaning at the gentle care, stroking the short hair of his older brother.  
It felt different due to the new cut.

They wouldn’t do that right before a hunt, but this time it was different. Sam could feel the tension the slight nervousness coming from his brother.  
And he felt a bit insecure himself to be honest.  
Sam was appreciating the new system of understanding that came, even with a fake mark.  
His brother wasn’t a big talker, never had been, especially in times of own insecurity or fear.  
Even though the younger hunter had always known when Dean was struggling, it was nice, for once to be sure.

“……..Want to show him something?” Dean was still kissing and licking along Sam’s neck and shoulders, his chin, his cheek.  
It was obvious what he was talking about and Sam couldn’t say he wasn’t interested.  
Up till now this fantasy had been an impossible one.  
Dean had always wished to show his love to Sam to all the assholes that were complaining about them. He always called it shoving them his ass in their face.

Cass did scent the rapidly changing mood of his Betas, the arousal and excitement, the intensity of lust and need was almost overwhelming.  
But the alpha did not interfere, the Betas had owned a reward for the exhausting hours and the long day.  
And from what he was experiencing just yet, Castiel was pretty sure he would get his part out of that as well.  
In this scenario he would be the assistance and the alpha was fine with that.

“Take it off….” Dean whispered as he tugged at Sam’s shirt, one hand already sliding beneath the fabric, groping bare skin.  
The brothers unceremoniously get rid of the clothes in the confined space of the backseat, rustling loudly with their cloth while doing so, cautiously an eye on the alphas reaction.  
The moment the cloth were gone Dean gently pushed Sam down, leaning after, just enjoying the skin on skin sensation while kissing.

Castiel couldn’t avoid the little whine that escaped his throat as the Betas lent down and left his view, only providing small humming sounds of satisfaction.  
But again he didn’t interfere, he felt honored for even being allowed this close while the Betas just enjoyed each other. This time it felt like an invitation and Cass didn’t dare to blow that up.

Dean smiled on Sam’s lips scenting the excitement, scenting his wish loud and clear. Dean stopped in surprise at that site effect which was definitely new.  
Sam licked his lips and opened his eyes as his brother lifted his head a bit just looking down for a sec.  
“You sure?” He asked and irritated the younger one.  
“For what?” Sam gave back, his breath already hasten.  
Dean just smiled and kissed his Sammy again before he got up somehow and pulled the taller one into a sitting position as well.  
Immediately Sam blushed and Dean had his answer.

“Come here….” The dark blond gently gestured and Sam got closer till both of them were mostly on the side of the passenger seat.  
While Dean was deeply kissing his love, his eyes were focused on the rearview mirror, were he could see the deep blue eyes staring at them, watching every move.

But Sam got back his attention, deeply kissing him back, their tongue holding to each other like the Betas hands.  
Cass felt the strength that lay within his Betas bodys. The way they hold onto each other and grabbed, clawed into the other ones skin.  
It was needy, it was sensational, alluring and inviting, a torture the alpha was enjoying tremendously.  
His disappointed sound equaled Sam’s as Dean suddenly stopped, cupping his brothers cheeks and locking their eyes while talking to the alpha not really asking him anything at all.

“What would an alpha like to se you like…..?” Dean hummed suggestively again kissing Sam whose eyes had widened.  
“What would you want to show to an alpha…..?” Dean asked, his attention now back to his brother. Who was now gasping, pleading with his eyes as the dark blond again sealed their lips.  
“Should I asked him…?” Dean purred, holding his trembling brother whose growing showed that he was definitely on board with that, reminded on the marking night all of a sudden.  
Sam moaned in approval instead of giving and answer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had positioned his brother as ordered. On all four, facing the window his back around the middle were Castiel would be able to fully view the whole preparation through the rearview mirror and Dean was eager to make that a god damn show.

He didn’t even waited till Sam was resting his head against the window on his site as Dean slid in two fingers he had sucked on lewdly for just a moment.  
Sam gasp at the sudden intrusion and so did Cass, trying to do it in a more subtle way than the younger Beta who didn’t care if holding his voice down.  
And that was the tone that went on. Dean was giving his all, kissing, sucking and licking his brothers rim, tongue and finger fighting for the right to enter, changing position every now and then.  
Fast there were three, not giving Sam time to adjust as the fourth entered. All of it loudly commented by the tall dark haired, slowly loosing himself at the handling.  
Sam had his eyes closed but his face was on display for the outside at any time.  
Dean bite the younger ones cheeks pulling them aside with both hands before digging in with his tongue again his arms slinging around Sam’s hips to try to pull him even closer, to get even deeper, while fondling his brothers full, dripping erection.

Castiel could have watched that for eternity as Dean grabbed his brother and Sam gasped at the touch between his legs.  
The alpha decided that he was very proud of his Betas. He could see Deans throbbing cock and his pelvis jerking forward.  
It was time to let the Betas free.

“Dean….” Cass tried to sound as calm as possible, unsuccessful.  
“…Dean…, you…, are…. I would like you to now enjoy….your brother…. the way you like to….”  
It wasn’t just to benefit the brothers, the alpha had to admit. He was slowly loosing his ability to talk clearly to give orders, allowing the Brothers to move on on their own was the best way to enjoy this game.

Dean didn’t wasted any time he was over Sam within a blink, surprising even Cass at the fast and elegant move in such small place.  
The dark blond pulled Sam a bit further back, allowing him to reach around with more ease himself.  
Cass watched how Dean licked his lips, answering to his brothers lewdly moans while stroking the younger ones full length, pumping in rhythm.

That his Betas had started that without caring the alpha around, or actually especially because he was around left Cass thinking that there had been some changes.  
Slowly the blue eyed started to believe that they would probably make it through the event without any dangerous or live threatening encounters.  
He would do anything in his power to guarantee that, no matter what…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was sitting back in the middle while Sam was positioning himself above, sitting down in his Brothers lap while holding to the cars ceiling and tilting his head to fit.  
But as Sam almost sat down Dean is gently shaking his head. The dark haired had something else in mind.  
Dean gently pulled his brothers head down to kiss him again, whispering what he wanted the younger one to do.

The older hunter was still thrilled about the possibility to present his brother, not only to the people they were passing outside but to the alpha who was driving them around. In Deans Head he was opening all windows letting hear every one what he could be for his brother, what his brother was for him.  
But presenting his Sammy to the alpha in front was almost as exquisite as that.  
Dean had never thought he would be that possessive but somehow at that moment he understood why Sam sometimes yelled at him for being to bossy.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t wanted Castiel around but he wanted the Alpha to understand that he would decide on how and when he could have Sam.  
And that thought was as terrifying as it was arousing. That he would have a word in one of Sam’s potential Sex partners was leaving the Betas skin tingling all over, adrenalin rushing through the hunters veines as he sloppily kissed his brother before he turned Sam to face forward for the alpha to see through the mirror.

Sam is facing towards the cars front, supporting his body by holding himself at the drivers and the passengers seat. It is a bit embarrassing how much he is showing to every viewer from the outside and to Castiel who is so close.  
But he is fast distracted by Dean action lining up and pulling Sam, who is kneeling on the seats into his lap, in one move entering deeply and starting a fast pace right away.  
Sam is almost screaming and panting and lewdly moaning his brothers name all at once, oh so close to the alphas ear.  
“DeAN…AH..HNn YESSss ………….there…..DEAN!!”

Sam is showing and Dean knew it, his brother isn’t a loud one most of the time but if he is, there is nothing more hot and erotic the dark blond could imagine.  
The angle isn’t quite right and dean not as deep as Sam would prefer but the tall hunter is moaning and gasping obscenely, while dean is rocking him forward, for Cass from his eye side to watch.  
The alpha tries to stay calm, tries to ignore his urge to stop, to rip the Beta brothers out of his Car and nailing them right here on the streets within the town for every one to see who these two belong to.  
Cass tries so hard not to stain his trousers as two of the taller hunters fingers suddenly touch his shoulder creating a connection and starts gently caressing, circling in rhythm with Deans trusts.

Both hunters were breathing heavily, their naked, sweaty body’s on possible display for every one that would look while Cass, intentionally slowly is driving the Towns main road for the second time on their way out and back to the bunker.

Castiel could feel Sam’s nails slightly digging into his shoulder, even through the Jacket. It is obvious, the Beta is close but even though his sounds are changing, his volume is not, driving Cass crazy listening from so close.  
And than, between Deans name and praises, there is a whispered, moaned; “………Cassssss…..”, out of the Betas mouth and that made it.  
The blue eyes just closed for second as the alphas plump lips part in a subdue sigh, but Sam is watching and this view of their alpha coming just like that pushes him over the edge. And the Beta is coming hard, his hands forcefully grabbing the seats and shoulder he his holding onto. Sam’s tall body is spasm as he is painting some of the armature of the alphas car with his white cream one last time screaming for his brother.

Dean follows right after, just from the view he had from his position. He had seen the alphas face through the rearview mirror and his eyes had widened.  
It was elegant almost graceful how the alpha had come, Dean thought. And that the alpha had finished is no question at all.  
The dark blond is scenting it all over the car it is even mixing in with his brothers smell and it is awesome.

Sam was still leaned, uncomfortable between and at the two front seats while Dean is gently fondling his siblings sites. Both are exhausted but deeply satisfied and still connected as Cass is driving them, finally, out of town.

Castiel is stuck in awe, it was rare that he had come untouched, and without participating at all, but those two men were above anything he could ever have imagined as perfect.  
With mates like this……… - there is a dirty and slightly guilty thought building up in the Alpas mind - ……..he could even consider trying being fucked by them himself.  
Cass is wetting his lips as Dean is pulling his brother back, resting him on his chest, kissing the tall guy were ever he can reach.  
Sated and calmed Beta scent and satisfied Alpha pervade the Cars air.

The drive back to the bunker is a silence one, all of them just drowning in each others scents. Sam and Dean still enjoying there skin on skin contact.  
Cass wished it could be like this all day in his life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Cass is parking the Car back at the Bunker, he seems almost in a hurry to get out of the car to the Backdoor on Sam’s side. Both hunters followed the rush movement with a surprised view.  
He is helping the naked younger Beta out of the wagon the moment the door is opened and with it the alpha is pulling the taller man into a surprisingly deep, hot kiss, the moment he got him out.

But before either of the brothers could process the new sudden shown affection Cass is already gone, unpacking the back.  
While Sam is touching his lips in confusion trying to recall the short foreign sensation of the alphas kiss. Dean is just staring at his brother, wide eyed and in confusion.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it more or less appropriate into the bunker.  
The hunters hadn’t made any attempts to get dressed at all, in the end they had collected their clothes from the backseat and walked, naked and glorious as the were, back into their rooms while Cass had taken care of the bought stuff, awkwardly walking in his stained pants….

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was already preparing some items they would need for the Event.  
The hunter had showered and was wearing a dark shirt and an old jeans.  
He was looking at the suit Castiel had chosen and he would wear tonight. It was a bit strange to get his outfit picked like that but the hunter didn’t mind, he was more trying to figure out how to hide a knife and his gun at that.

Cass knocked subdue at the open door. He looked a bit apologetic.  
“I need to asked for a favor…” The dark haired started.  
“I would need to borrow a set of undergarment if possible.” Dean focused on the blue eyes not understanding right away.  
The alpha hesitated a moment before he explained in more Detail, not really ashamed but talk like that wasn’t a daily routine either.  
“Your interaction at the Car had left me slightly unpresentable to be precisely.”  
Castiel was smiling at that information.  
Dean mirrored that before he nodded and went for some of his black underwear he didn’t mind sharing with the dark haired.

Before Cass left, after he had thanked for the kind offer, he turned back to the Beta. His intense blue Eyes focused at Deans green ones.  
“I do understand what you’ve tried to tell me at the Car. I wanted to mention that. I will never ever lay a hand on your brother without having your full consent but in the end it wont be just your decision.” The alpha actually winked at the dark blond before he turned again and was leaving the room, as silent as he had walked in.  
Dean was stunned, he wasn’t sure what to make with this. Even though he wanted to give this information, he felt like he had been threatened right now while the alpha had protected Sam for some unknown reason.  
And it was confusing Dean not in a bad way though.

Just a minute later a naked Sam, also cleaned and ready to get dressed, walked into the room still toweling his hair.  
Dean stopped in his actions for a moment to enjoy the view a little bit longer as he finally couldn’t hold it anymore.  
“How…….how does it feel? Dean just spurt it out.  
Sam hesitated before he could process what his brother was talking about but then he smiled mysteriously, slightly blushing.  
“..Nice..” He finally answered, looking away.  
Dean pout on that.  
“Yeah sure!...” “  
I knew you for life and that view there…” The dark blond gestured all over his still naked brother.  
“…that view is not the one from just ‘nice’!” Dean quotes.  
In a smooth movement Sam turned at him, walking over and pulling the older one in, colliding their lips, deeply, longingly, breathtaking…  
Both needed to fight for air as the kiss stopped.  
Dean just stars in disbelieve, his pupils blown as he questioned breathless and in awe.  
“……That good?!?!” 

The older hunter licked his lips.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a risk to only reward Sam for the Car Drive since Dean had presented his brother so beautifully. But Cass had decided to stay at exactly that note, Dean had presented the dark haired, not necessarily to him but never the less. And it also had been a test, on how far Dean was already allowing him, the alpha close.  
Obviously he was allowed very close by now since there hadn’t been any complain or aggressive behavior and or change in the dark blond Betas scent even thought Dean must have heard his brother naming the alpha in his arousal.  
Castiel was pretty sure he had scent a slight note of proud running through the bond at that moment.  
And the blue eyed had figured something else, he liked playing with Dean, the way he looked, waiting for his call after watching his brother getting a treat.  
It was fun to have that….  
The alpha smiled as he cleaned the stench from the armature, confidently humming at the sign and smell before removing it, a bit disappointed at the fact that he had to even though he really wanted to keep his Betas taste in here.

While he was working on the Car the alphas thoughts drifted back to the forbidden guess that had crawled into his mind at the sign of his sated, beautiful Betas at the Backseat.  
Castiel had never been one to give in to his own needs and desires easily in all of his life there never had been space for that and with his current work it had just moved on.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t know what he would like or that he forbid himself from fantasising about it, but there had never been an opportunity to really consider living it out, up till now…

It had been a curiosity, some innocent interest but nothing an alpha would ever dare to ask for. It was just not anything an alpha should want at all, at least defined by society rules.  
Normally that kind of request would confuse and irritate any other partner, Beta and Omega alike and another Alpha was definitely no option here. Castiel knew that he wasn’t able to get a long other dominants that well.  
It didn’t take much time until the dark haired started to show his alpha behavior, competteting with every higher or equal one around. Mostly it had ended violently.  
Castiel sighed and wiped away another of Sam’s streaks.  
But these Brothers were different, they were strong, they were individuals and neither of them was dominant or devote in general. It always depended on the mood and the situation.  
It was still a question tho, if they would go back into Beta behave after that, but Castiel thought about it, and decided that the brothers didn’t do that neither now……..  
The hunters did feel like equals but not like a threat and even better the alpha wouldn’t feel humiliated when laying down for one of them or…….both.  
With a slight shudder running down Castiels spine, he removed the last of Sam traces, and finished the cleaning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers were back into hunter mood and concentrated, focused on collecting the stuff they would need around tonight.  
It was even more difficult for Sam to stow some hunter equip in his outfit.  
Dean had commented on that the whole time they had get dressed, layer for layer.  
Both men weren’t used for that kind of luxury and even though it did feel good wearing the noble fabric it was obvious that the hunters wouldn’t have any use for that in their usual life.

Dean cursed again as the holly water flask could be seen through the Layers.  
Sam struggled with finding a place for his demon knife which he would be able to reach in time, or to reach at all.  
He turned and turned but every time the loner jacket thing was in the way, he looked displeased and in the end he gave up and hide the knife simply in one of the few pockets.  
“I really do miss my flannel. Sam mentioned trying to let the knife disappear.  
Dean didn’t look less discontented. He lifted his arms in annoyance, the silky material rustled at any move the older hunter gave up as well, all of a sudden staring at a suspicious Sam.  
“What?”  
But Dean didn’t answered, just walked over grabbing Sam’s hips and pulling the stupid jacket closer, stowing away some silver bullets in the other pocket of his brother.  
“HEh!” Sam complained but left the hunter tool in place.  
Dean was now holding up the shut gun questioningly looking at the younger one.  
“Forget it…..”  
It was all Sam had to say before the Betas realized the alpha getting closer.  
They hurried to hide the other stuff, not that Castiel hadn’t seen what hunters would use, but the brother were pretty sure the alpha wouldn’t agree to take all of that to the Event.  
Sam saw the dark haired first and just started staring.  
Dean threw his bag behind the bed and turned before he froze as well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam leaned back in the Passenger Front Seat in Baby. Dean had argued and insisted on taking the impala. But Cass had urged to have Limousine that would bring them to the Entrance. It would be necessary for the cover.  
Sam had thought that this would get out of hand since he knew very well how stubborn his brother could be as it comes to his beloved, their beloved car.  
But to his surprise Castiel had given in, offering a compromise.  
The alpha hadn’t asked about the weapons the Betas had hidden in there suits even though he had realized them right away. Cass hadn’t tried to talk them out of that, instead he had explained that every thing else than a limousine might would someone suspicious, no matter how beautiful the other car they enter with would be.  
And since he had already called for one it would be wise to use it.  
But the alpha had agreed that Dean could drive somewhere near the location of the Event and that he would call the Limousine to take them from there.  
Dean had hesitated but in the end agreed.  
This way they would have some hunter stuff close by, at least as much as possible.  
And they would be able, no matter what the outcome of this night would be, to find comfort in Baby if they would need to run of in a hurry.  
It wasn’t uncommon for a hunter to do that at all.  
Sam sighed scenting the leather that had never had that rich taste and smell, which had never felt like tonight beneath his fingers.  
It was dark already but both brothers had figured even without the spotlight of the car they could see almost every thing bright and clear, well not bright but bright enough.  
The hunters had wondered and Castiel had smiled confidently, as he had explained patiently that this was part of the benefits of an adjusted bond and that there would be more, maybe tonight, maybe within the next days, until the mark on the brothers neck would disappear again.  
Cass had controlled it before easily following the hunters into the black beauty that was their Car.  
The alpha had hummed affirmingly.  
The bruise was in full bloom by now and set high enough to not make the brothers strip or take off their outfits at the Party.  
It was at least one thing Cass was relieved about as he leaned back, his elegant fingers caressing the leather that was smelling of his Betas mixed with its own deep dark note of a hard live.  
This Car was something special and even without seeing the brothers now relaxing into the welcoming aura you would have known, just seeing the care that was taken over this old, black safe place.  
It was something charming to see the Betas connection to that lifeless thing that obviously had a soul.

Castiel smiled at that thought and closed his eyes to just scent his mates, to collect their data, to fully get each of the brothers tone into his system, he would need the connection as intense as possible if he wanted to protect them as much as possible.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬___________________________________________________________________________


	15. The Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter before we got in and on the hunt.
> 
> Don’t nail me down on the pic, I know it is a bad manip.  
> The shadows aren’t right the colors not exactly aligned as they should be and the Sam is positioned a bit to low, the pants aren't finished and so on……  
> but it was a fast creation and you get the picture….  
> I hope.  
> I may or may not finish it and correct the stuff to put it on but I will not promise it.
> 
> However I hope it’s at least a bit fun to read.  
> *wave* ^^)
> 
> I've been informed that the pic isn't working under some circumstances. Sorry i'll try to fix it... ^^! (first try to update once for some reason it Pops up sometimes)  
> Ok i hope it is working now. (sorry worse Quality now)

The Event…  
Castiel had simply positioned himself in the back seat of the Impala. It was still his Betas territory and in here, the alpha had learned, he had to follow the Betas rules, more specific Deans.  
But the blue eyed was fine, this way he could use the opportunity to calm himself and take on the ironglad aura he would need to make an effective appearance that would give his Betas some space for possible mistakes and rule breaking.  
Nothing big, Cass couldn’t afford that, but he might be able to let some alpha turn their view away to not constantly have an eye on his tonight’s pack.

The alpha closed his eyes, straighten his body and focused on his inner calmness while Dean looked at the rearview mirror and furrowed his brows  
Sam was looking to some notes on his phone, Cass had seen but not approved.  
Another thing the Alpha had to accept by now. As hunters these guys would never listen to him and what for, really, this hunter world was a nightmare and he had nothing to do with it not at all, Castiel didn’t even understand all of it.  
There were own rules, own regulations and rights in it.

The brothers talked subdue since their Alpha had closed his eyes. Cass thought that is was a cute demeanor of his Betas but concentrated on his own senses and abilities.  
He could hear the Brothers but didn’t really listen, for most of it.

“Heh were are the tickets?” Sam asked patting down his Jacket. He didn’t seem nervous but still a bit tense.  
“Calm down, it’s all in the back.” Dean mentioned not looking away from the street.  
“I’ve got the fitting one for him too.” The older one added and Sam nodded, looking over his shoulder at the Alpha, who seemed to meditate or something.

Sam then turned back and stared at his brother, he smiled slightly.  
“What?!” Dean snapped at the annoying action.  
Sam smiled brighter.  
“You look really dashing….” The dark haired Beta chuckled.  
Dean grimaced and turned at his brother…  
He wasn’t even smiling.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Dean opened the small Cigar Box which was holding all of the fake batches and cards that could be of some use during their work.  
Castiel was watching the hunters collecting what else was needed and not already hiding in their outfits.  
It had the alpha fascinated from the beginning how routinely the two men act in this part of their life. Not one gesture was unnecessary, not one action without reason and it worked hand in hand, never getting in the way of the other one.  
The alpha knew that kind interactions only from the soldiers he had served with, those who had been to hell and back and were counting with their life on the brother to the left and right.  
And, Cass had to admit, he had seen that in those people who have lived a life in horror, unsafe, without thrust and love and always on their own, those who as well had been to hell just under a different definition. The Alpha wondered which of it had been the brothers fate at first since they were surely living the soldier, fighter kind of life now.

Sam was looking at an elegant silver Ticket with stamped floral pattern and a name on it. Not his but a fitting Last-name to his brothers and their alphas on it.  
He checked again if it really was the right one to his ID, the taller hunter didn’t want to get into another situation like they had faced in Brown Missouri.  
Dean picked another ID for himself and a third one he was handing, with another silver ticket to their alpha.

Castiel watched the paper and the plastic with interest.  
“What is this…?”  
“Your Persona for tonight.” Dean gave back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
The alpha felt a bit offended at that arrogance as he growled back.  
“I assume that you two, again, have no idea how such Events work…”  
He hold up his Ticket.  
“You might have a closer look at this…”  
Dean hesitated but took it back.  
Sam watched the interaction, looking over the older ones shoulder.

“There isn’t any name on my card at all. I am alpha and concerned that I have to remind you on that once again. The Invitation of an alpha will always be anonym, only giving his gender and role, not the name.”  
“It is expected that the Alpha will be seen as first class not matter what, especially if he or she is able to attend on such an Event. And if you would have told me beforehand that you’ve planed to use some incorrect information’s at it, I would have told you that this probably wouldn’t work with me anyway, since I have the strong presumption that I will be recognized at some point from some people at that party.”

Now the hunters stared at the alpha in unison.  
“Wait, WHAT?”  
Dean didn’t seemed pleased with that information and he was obviously ready to give a shout out.  
Sam was looking on his ticket again, comparing it with the Alphas.  
And sure enough on his was the Last-name he and Dean had talked about and of course the information that he was a Beta, which they had to admit as they bought the tickets with the help of an alpha middleman in the beginning.  
On the Alphas ticket on the other hand was only written that it was an invitation for the alpha and the pack.  
Sam had thought the Alphas name would be the needed Indicator, showing that his mates were having the same.  
Obviously he had miscalculated that and he punished himself.  
He knew why he hadn’t have a more detailed look on that matter.  
Having the alpha around was fine and great but for some reason when it came to hunting, Castiel wasn’t on the brothers display at all.  
Even though they had bought the tickets long before they had rented their mate, they could have asked him never the less…..

Before Dean could start with his rant Sam got between the Alpha and his brother.  
“Alpha, will it still work out?” He was a bit nervous about it.  
But Cass turned at the very sensitive and intelligent Beta, knowing what Sam had done right there. He gently smiled at him. “There wont be no problem. The Names you carry didn’t mean anything, it is the scent you wear and the mark you show that will show the others your belonging to.”  
Sam smiled back at that assuring.  
It made sense.  
Dean was still giving out a scent of aggression and anger and Sam nudged the older one at the side.  
Castiels smile faded and he looked at the dark blond, he needed him to step back, to give in to the alphas lead.  
Dean was grinding his teeth and was fighting against his unwilling to lower his view which of course the hunter knew he would have to perform.  
It took a moment, but Cass was patient, he didn’t rushed the proud Beta, nothing good would have come out of that.  
And finally Dean lowered his view, sighting, as he apologized for his unfitting demeanor.  
He waited for Cass to stamp on his weakness, to hit on the vulnerable state Dean was in at the moment.  
Sam was a bit nervous about that too. To Castiels satisfaction the younger one was slightly whimpering, completely engaged in his Beta behavior.

But once again the Alpha showed his professionalism and knowledge of handling ‘mates’.  
It was still surprising for the Winchesters.  
“I have to apologize as well.” Castiel mentioned gently, reaching for Deans chin, not touching it but gesturing the hunter to look up.  
Instead of an angry face he was watched with a gentle blue.  
“I should have mentioned something or at least asking you for the preparation in more detail.”  
Castiel was offering a complicity in that situation.  
Dean wasn’t fully ok with this but he was man enough to take it, knowing that they both had screwed up in this somehow.  
And he was able to give it a proper response.  
“Thank you alpha…”  
And even though the hunter grinned a bit at it, Sam was pleased and willing to share that through the small bond they had created.

Immediately he could feel Sam relax and even Dean lowering his isolation towards the alpha.  
Castiel knew that it must be difficult for the older Beta to do that, especially in his hunter mood. It always seemed as if he was even more restrained and dominant while showing that part of his life.  
But at least Dean had focused back on the performance he would need to act out tonight.  
With this he would give more attention to his alpha anyway.  
Cass hoped as the dark blond slammed shut the trunk, adjusting his suit.

“Wait…” Sam suddenly mentioned and got something from the Passenger seat before Dean could lock their beloved Car.  
He looked questioning to his brother.  
But Sam was already next to their Alpha offering the smaller man a silver gun.  
Cass hesitated looking at the thing.  
“I.., I don’t know if…..”  
“Take it alpha.” Dean mentioned, gently this time.  
“Just in case.” Both Betas looked at Castiel, pleading with their eyes, showing real worry.  
It was so adoringly seeing the two taller men like that.  
Cass knew that he was in no danger at all, that as an Alpha no threat threatened him, but he took the gun never the less, to give his Beta some more self assurance in that situation.  
But he had to admit that this thing made him nervous somehow…..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it in time to the position Cass had ordered the limousine to. And ones again his mates were surprised, it was flooding through their bond like warm honey, soothing the Alpha like nothing else.

The heavy black wagon slowly turned around the corner and made its way towards the three men standing in front of a Villa that wasn’t theirs but not one needed to know.  
Castiel had picked that place for a reason.  
It was unusual for an alpha to await his drive but that was nothing someone would comment about. And the huge House and the wide garden, which could only be seen partial would give his pack the right start.  
It wasn’t lying Castiel assured himself.  
It wasn’t on him to decide what others would think and if they would decide to think that he was a successful alpha, living in a huge house and having beautiful Mates, well, Cass was fine with that.

He realized with awe how his Beta brothers naturally and very subdue with elegance and grace slight behind him and lowered their view.  
Sam was even folding his hands in front.  
Castiel buried down the urge of turning and kissing his beautiful, his perfect mates.  
But he waited as the only one watching the Limousine stopping the moment the alpha was standing right before the Backseat door.  
The Car was larger than normal but still nothing close to a stretch Limousine but it did overpower the brothers Baby.  
And Cass could feel Deans displease on that fact through the bond but to the Betas Credit there was no showing at it at all.  
Castiel gave out a small purrrr the Betas hadn’t heart before.  
It was pure content and happiness that rushed over the hunters.  
A honorable praise from their alpha.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the brothers next surprise, Castiel wasn’t allowing the driver to hold the doors for the Betas to get in. He did it on his own and than waited for the driver to do it for him….  
Slowly Sam and Dean started to understand what taking care for a mate would mean when it comes to the Alphas point.  
Sam was fascinated by the fact that in this position an alpha would basically become something like a servant to the ones in his care, which was weird revelation to think of, since he always had thought of alphas as aggressive, arrogant assholes.  
It was kinda nice that he had it wrong on this part.  
Or maybe their Alpha was just on in a billion, Sam thought, his smirking a bit but still looking down.

As all of them had settled in on the huge space, that was the Backseat, Cass immediately allowed the brothers to look up, his pride over their current behavior flooding their bond.  
He smiled affectionately at his mates, loosing himself in the fantasy that this was real, just for a short moment.  
Dean was irritated at that view, it made him nervous, he did not know how to react on such openly displayed affection and love.  
Sam just thought that their Alpha was doing great in his role, enjoying the attention never the less.

Dean was a bit fidgeting in his seat and Castiel turned his attention at him.  
“Are you ok?”  
“…..I’m wasn’t sure, can I talk at any time or do I have to give a signal.., or do I have to wait at any time?”  
The dark blond had leaned a bit closer to not let anyone hear his question.  
Sam smiled and Cass joint him.  
“Heh….i thought that is important ok?”  
Dean wasn’t angry just a bit nervous.

Castiel got even closer himself and the dark blond hunter urged to shrug back but didn’t, reminding himself that this would give away their cover of a mated pack.  
The blue eyed smiled again and nodded at his Betas efforts.  
He locked their eyes.  
“When we are alone by any meaning, even around others, within the pack, you are allowed to speak at any time if not told or signed otherwise.”  
Castiel gave in to the need of touching his mate, one hand on Deans knee the other cupping his cheek, was he scanning the perfect face, the eyes, the lips, the little freckles that normally hide somehow, till Sam let out another of his growled whines that sounded so sweet in the alphas ears.

He wished it would have been to get his attention but Cass knew better, Sam was informing them that they were close to the destination and might get ready for it.

“I would like to have a last look on the mark.” Castiel mentioned not just ripping the Brothers outfits open to do it as it would have been his right.  
Both men bend down their heads easily, pulling down their Suit collar as much as possible, allowing their alpha to have a look.  
Cass was overwhelmed at that view and the beautiful eyes watching him in expectation.  
It was heaven for the alpha to bend down, scenting and gently touching the colorful mark he had given his mates.  
The way the Betas trembled under his touch was the most gorgeous reaction that could be Cass guessed.  
The brothers secretly exchanged glances.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Getting out of the Car was another interesting Situation.  
Again, the alpha stepped out first, hold the door and guided both of his Betas out by offering them his helping hand.

Turning and again leading right after, not giving any attention to the still open Cars door.  
Dean was first Sam had registered.  
Maybe because he was a bit more dominant than him, maybe he was older, the hunter made a mind note that he would asked about it later.  
But when Castiel turned at him he got the same perfect and intense attention the alpha had given Dean right before.

Both Betas tried not to look up at the crowd that was standing at the side of a damn red carped walk up to the entrance. They figured immediately that they had indeed underestimated the Event.  
It was tough for the hunters to lower the view, not to control the Surrounding and the people, Cass could feel that but both of them, again were awesome, perfectly behaved and in tune.  
The flashlights were getting off the moment Cass walked in front of his mates, who waited for him to take his position as the leader of the pack.

The lights and the noises were a bit disturbing for all three of them since the bond was providing them with the high sensibility which they hadn’t adjusted to just yet.  
But they did well, all of them as they walked as a pack towards the entrance up the hill.

Cass was wearing his pale blue suit, adjusting his red necktie once and nodding now and then to the reporters or other people standing at the red carpet, yelling and waving as if he knew him.  
Sam and Dean bravely hold down their eyes and walked closely behind their alpha, Their outfits fitting the red of Castiels tie.

The Alpha had thought about having the same colour for all of them but in the end he wanted to show the brothers more solid bond towards each other to all the assholes around that might would have complained about it……  
They should see how strong and awesome these Betas were, how powerful and individual and gorgeous.  
And Cass wanted all the Alphas around to know that these men were his, his and only his…….  
They belonged to him, him alone.  


**“Look up!”**  


He suddenly ordered as they finally reached the heavily guarded Entrance, breaking the rules already….  
………..

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's how i thought of the hunters and the Alpha showing up, making an entrance.  
> And i know that red and Aubergine colour is difficult but it is powerfull as well.  
> And someone had to wear blue to underline Castiels eyes. ^^) 


	16. The Event....(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another filler but we're getting there..... ^^!  
> Where ever that there is....

The Event

The House wasn’t really a house the brothers figured, it would have been more precisely to call it a complex of some kind.

Dean used the allowance to look up, to have a fast check on the screaming bystanders. Some of them seem startled as the Beta turned at them, eyed over them with not much interest before looking back at the scenery in front.  
Due to their bond caused, enhanced abilities the hunters could hear a lot more of the surrounding. Dean realized some of the alphas he could clearly scent around, commenting on Castiel allowing his Betas to look up in public.  
Somehow Dean didn’t like hearing someone talking bad about their alpha.  
Sam was concentrated on the scents he could read like a book by now. Cass had been right it got easier on the way and with the bond settled in, it felt like simply using a new skill.

Sam was eyeing the guards who seemed more than surprised to see him looking at them.  
All four of them were Alphas, low ranked, unmated, Sam figured and he wondered.  
Cass had told them that he would be of no comparison to most of the other Alphas around at the Event, that he would be in no position to protect the hunters, but Sam hadn’t figured a single Alpha by now that could even be called close to equal to the dark haired who had marked them. 

Two of the Guards holding the Entrance suddenly turned at Sam and Dean.  
They were huge and both Betas send a little insecurity about the situation through the bond.  
It was nothing more than a reflex, a sign for the hunters to get ready for something…  
That could have been everything, from harmless shock to life threatening attacks or just getting used to a new situation.  
But Castiel only felt his mates in a slight distress and he reacted unexpectedly strong at/on that.

The deep vibrating tone that escaped the Alpha was urging the Brothers to lower their view once again but it was even more affecting the guards in front.  
Both men almost jumped back at the threat Castiel was giving.  
The other two got up, ready to step in if the small Alpha would loose it.  
Dean had been shocked for a sec. as his Beta nature had urged him to look down to prevent from attracting further alpha aggression.  
But he got over it the moment the dark blond had realized that his alphas warning wasn’t meant for either of his mates but for the potential threat of them.  
Still Dean found it annoying that he would fall into some kind of rigidity just because some alpha would make a noise.  
But the hunter was very pleased seeing the guard stepping back, lowering their body’s and looking down as well.

“These Betas are not to touch by your filthy hands….!”  
Castiel growled deeply in a voice that didn’t sound human anymore.  
The blue eyed than turned at his mates while the guards were still giving away there fear, most to the joy of both of the hunters.  
At the smallest sign of Cass both brothers bend their neck like they had done at the Car.  
And this time the unison move was commented with praise by the stupid crowd staring at them as Cass allowed one of the guards closer to have a look at it and prove the authenticity.  
It came to pass that the low alphas still felt threatened.  
The completely dressed in black guard just took a glimpse at both of the Betas, he then took the tickets and scanned them before the they hurried to open the doubled winged door for the pack to pass on….

The four guards carefully holding their eyes slammed to the ground….

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

To the brothers surprise Castiel sighed deeply in relive, the moment the door closed behind and they had a sec on their own.  
Dean used the instant of loose rules.  
“You ok?”  
“Im……. I just figured that I am no longer accustomed to handle Alphas. To my shame I have to admit that it’s been a while since I needed to do that.”  
The blue eyed turned to his mates.  
But neither of them seemed disappointed or offended. The hunters just looked at their alpha in confusion.

“Seriously, I have to admit that this is more nerve wracking than I have expected.”  
Castiel took another deep breath to collect himself.  
Acting was exhausting the Alpha thought, wondering how the hunters could do this here so easily.  
Sam furrowed his brows.  
“Wasn’t that……..did you made that show on purpose?”  
Now Dean looked between his brother and the alpha.  
“I had to, I wasn’t sure about the mark, I didn’t wanted them to look to close at it.”  
The blue eyed defend it.  
“I told you that it is a risk and I want you as save as possible. We’re in and now the mating sign will only be seen slightly, enough to remind other that you are mated but not enough to look at the details.” The alpha breathed out, looking around.  
“You can close your shirt collar again, I should have done it out there but I felt to rush.”  
Castiel was now talking to himself as the brothers realized the shown necks and covered them again.

“You’re not used to lie huh?” Dean mentioned but there was a respect in his voice he didn’t use often.  
“Of Course not…!!!” Castiel seemed shocked even at the idea. “Although….. I am not naïve, I do know that there are circumstances that do require such drastic measure, but no, I’am not used to it.” The alpha explained a lot calmer.  
There was a warm gleam in the older Betas green eyes, Sam could see it and he smiled.

“I know you want to go looking for, what ever you are looking for, right away but I have to remind you in all seriousness, it will take some time till you eventually will have the opportunity to do that.”  
The three men were still standing in some kind of vestibule, completely surrounded by ceiling high mirrors.  
“There will be another entrance we have to pass, it is considered rude and vulgar to stare at marks directly so you are safe there. This will be more or less a test of our Pack scent.”  
Castiel explained again what he had told the brothers at the bunker, it was to calm himself and the Betas knew but didn’t mind.  
“Before we go in, I would like to take a minute with both of you in a more private place, even though there already is a pack scent on each of us due to the mark and the closeness at the bunker, but I would feel a bit more at ease if you allow me to intensify it a little. Just in case.”  
“Behind the next door will be a chaotic amount of Alpha, Beta and Omega scents, as freshly marked, you might find it disgusting and a little overwhelming at first, but it will fade fast and you get used to it… I might stalling here but I would prefer to have a last direct contact.”

Dean hesitated, expecting the worst like he always did.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” He sounded more terrified than he had intended and he repeated a bit less dramatic as Sam gave him his judging look.  
“Sorry, I mean, what do you have in mind alpha?”  
Dean was proud of this fast turn back as he looked at their ‘leader’, gently smiling and trying to ignore the pervert warning voice in his head.  
The Alpha didn’t look as if he was planing anything inappropriate.

Cass had tilted his head at the little, surprised outburst of the dark blond Beta.  
But he was satisfied with the way Dean managed it afterwards.

“I would like to jerk both of you off before we enter the hall.”  
The Alpha finally stated deadpan as both Beta were watching him.

The choking sounds of the hunters were immediate and in unison, surprising the blue eyed.  
But just for a moment.  
“I know that it might seemed a bit random but it will intensify your scent and will tell the others around that you are sated Betas. It will prevent you from further harm.”  
“It is the least I can do from here on.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Dean wasn’t convinced yet, not that he wasn’t in with that idea, who wouldn’t want possibly be sucked off with those lips, the hunter thought dreamingly. Thinking that having the alpha pleasuring them was the real deal at that.

But they were at a case, it was in the middle of work, literally. Dean wasn’t sure that this would be a good idea to be distracted.  
He didn’t really believe that bullshit about having a more sated scent on them.  
However Sam didn’t even seem to question that argument and it was a bit annoying to see the younger one willingly falling for that, no matter if truth or not.  
But in the end Dean was following the alpha as well…… He couldn’t do anything else anyway.

Cass guided his Betas through a small hall the hunters hadn’t realized behind one of the mirrors.  
“How….?” Sam wondered, questioning the alpha who just turned looking at the younger one.  
“The entrance, how have you seen it?” Sam asked in a full sentence.  
“There was a small track of another alphas scent.” The blue eyed calmly explained holding the entrance open for his Betas to walk on.

They walked into a huge hidden guest bath, way to luxury for the brothers taste.  
There actually was a couch at the centre of the marble piled room.  
“Holy sh…….”  
“Dean! Language…!” Castiel called out at the Beta on his sudden surprised outburst.  
The dark blond just rolled his eyes and Sam turned looking at the older one with his correctional look, implying that Dean had done something wrong.

“Please….” Castiel gestured for the two men to sit down at the cream colored couch.  
He watched the brother sitting next to each other.  
It was still a miracle to the blue eyed how he had stumbled over these beautiful Betas.  
The time his phone had giving him the message of a caller, Cass had even considered not to get back at it, not to take another offer of a client.  
But something had run him that day, had urged the Alpha to call back, to at least speak with the one asking for help.

Now here he was, two gorgeous men looking up at him with striking eyes and awesome body build, gentle and caring personalities and intelligence.  
There wouldn’t be any more beautiful Beta in the whole world. Cass was sure about that as he crouched down in front of them.

Dean shrugged back at that movement, just a bit, but he still wasn’t sure about the situation, what he should expect out of that.  
Sam was just smiling, and damn was he doing that all the time lately, the older one thought a bit more annoyed than he wanted.

“I would like to start with Sam, if this is acceptable?” Cass had turned at Dean, asking him for his younger sibling and lover.  
The dark blond growled at the arousal that was flushing over his belly at that thought and finally nodded.  
“Sam? Do you mind?” Castiel asked the younger hunter as well.  
He had locked the door right after they had entered and was secure enough that no one would get in at the moment.  
But he had to admit to himself that part of him wanted other Alphas to see him pleasuring his Betas, but it would be to much for the Brothers right now.  
And Cass knew he would be able to present them at the Event in a few more minutes, and that would be reward enough, as well as the reaction of the hunters he was about to care for.

“Sam, please take of the Jacket I don’t want to risk spoiling it just yet….” The alpha sounded deadpan again but Deans eyes widened at the implication Castiel had given right now.  
What was he meaning by: ‘just yet..’? Dean wondered and shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“…damn…..fuck….” Dean stared at his brother bucking under the alphas care, till the point that Cass needed to hold the Betas hips down while bobbing between his legs, humming in satisfaction about Sam’s reaction.  
Dean could sense that joy in their alphas scent and all around the bond.  
The dark blond could actually taste Sammy on his own lips and in his mind he got the same calming feeling the alpha obviously had by giving the younger one pleasure.  
It was weird Dean thought, enjoying the mix of it never the less as he reached for one of his brothers hands clawing the leather couch.  
“Sammy……” The deep voice breathed close to the younger hunter’s ear.  
“…..fuck…you look so….hot…..” The brothers heads almost touched as close as they were and Sam was greeted with a deep, unrestrained kiss as he turned to the older one, desperate to touch Dean as well.

Cass was watching the brothers interaction closely, even from his position, he didn’t wanted them to help each other out this time, the alpha needed his scent on the Betas.  
But as long as they were just kissing and comforting the other partner this way Castiel was fine.

Sam wouldn’t last much longer but Cass didn’t slow down, on the opposite he speed up once more, holding down Sam’s hips and sucking him off to the last drop the Beta was giving.  
Dean was close himself and the moment Sam was breathing his name as he came, holding close to the older brother, Dean needed to tightly grip his crotch to not shoot his load as well…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The hunters were still a bit shaky on their feeds. Cass had kissed either of them afterwards the taste of both Winchesters still on his lips.  
After putting the cloth back in place and another look and kiss at the mark the alpha seemed ready to take the floor.

He scented his mates one last time before he turned, taking his place in front of the pack to lead them in, to a world he had turned his back to years ago….., promising to never come back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again the Pack was measured by four Alphas guarding the second entrance to the Event, at the so called, Ballroom.  
And again Castiel growled forcefully and incredibly deep as he thought the guards getting to close.  
Other Pack – Leaders might be ok with that but Cass wasn’t. His obedient looking down Betas belonged to no one than him and the dark haired Alphas wanted the whole room full of guests to know that.  
He made it clear that he would go after every one who dared to get to close to his mates, or clients, the alpha remembered himself.

That was one reason to make a show again, and the second. Cass was very nervous about the weapons the brothers were carrying and he needed as much attention guided away from the hunters as possible to get the stuff in.  
There for he even stepped at two of the Guards, staring them down until they lowered their eyes as well, slightly turning away from the more dominant alpha next.  
Cass growled at them one more time to made clear his point.  
Without saying anything more Castiel walked down the stairs watched by other guests that were already in. The dark haired Alpha watched them all, looking for those who could be of some threat for his mates.  
For a short time Cass didn’t paid attention to the Betas and as he recognized it he was close to panic as he felt two hands softly, and not realizable for other, at his lower back, calming him and bringing the alpha back to reality.  
The hunters had perfectly followed the learned rules Cass had given them.  
It was a moment of revelation, a bright moment, a moment of choice.  
It was the moment that cleared all the uncertainties, all the doubts the alpha had before trying to imagine these men as his Betas, his full mates.  
The reassurance the alpha got from both of the Betas, still wearing his scent, in this right moment, was all he wanted, all he ever needed, all he had searched for in his life.  
That became clear right then.

With his new found ground and stable position within this unusual Pack, Castiel walked on more confident, more straightened and he could feel the slightly proud feeling coming from the Betas.  
Cass was still looking for some other threat at the end of the stairs but so far most of the other Alpha either turned their view in obedience or looked up at the unknown Pack in adoration….

Dean was working hard to not give in to the urge to look around on his own, he wasn’t used to depend on someone else interpretation of the surrounding, it felt a bit insecure, unfounded but the dark blond was willing to trust the guy who just had sucked him off.  
Which wasn’t really a rational thought but the older Winchester ignored that thought, concentrating back on his task to look down.

Sam had figured his brothers struggling but long time hunting routine assured him he would make it. The younger Winchester now took the part of scenting the place, to get a picture. And truth to their Alphas mentioning, the first taste of it was overwhelming, it simply was a wave of stench hitting the young hunter.  
It was a disgusting mix of Alpha hormones, showing their dominants and Omega pheromones begging for sexual attention that was flooding the air.  
Cass had been right, it was disgusting.  
And Sam understood that this could be a dangerous place for a Pack – leader.  
The dark haired hunter also realized the scent of a more dominant Alpha in the room. And soon there were two and three and more, enough for Sam to stop counting.  
These Alphas scent wasn’t pleasant as their alphas.  
It was a warning and a calling in at the same time.  
Which was, Sam had to admit, very intimidating, and without realizing it, the tall hunter got closer to Castiel, seeking for the assurance of his Alpha while all of them walked down into the crowd.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“NO Way!!!” A loud voice shouted at the Pack and both hunters almost lifted their head to have a look at the sound, reminding themselves in time to stay in Beta Position and leaving it to their Alpha to handle the situation.  
Even though the Winchesters did trust their rented Alpha for some reason, it still left two hunters not in control.  
Something both Winchesters didn’t feel comfortable about.

Castiel glared at the stranger coming at them after feeling his Betas tense behind his back.  
“I would never thought to see you in such a location…..?!”  
“What an honor and what brought you out here……with……those magnificent Mates……”  
The blond guy was almost chiming at the sign of the two men behind the dark haired alpha, even though he wasn’t really looking at them, just slightly scenting them, not to get to close after seeing the warning at the entrance a few sec. before.  
Cass held back his urge to slam this weed into the ground and instead he smiled generously, dusting off some of the known social rules of interaction in that part of society.

He once had been very good at that.  
“It is a pleasure to be allowed here. The honor is on my side…” Castiels voice became honey that only his Betas felt was off.  
The blond Alpha in front brightly smiled, a drink in one hand, reaching out the other thinking he was welcome.  
And Castiel played the role he was bought for, taking the hand, shaking it.

“I haven’t heard anything from you for so long, I never thought to have the opportunity to even see, not to mention met the great Castiel in person…..”  
The dark haired alpha was still smiling.  
“And…..who I might talking to at the moment?” Cass asked gently.  
“Oh I am very sorry……” The Alpha didn’t even feel embarrassed at his huge impolite mistake.  
He was a weak one Sam could scent and even Dean who didn’t need to concentrate on holding down his view as much as before, was scenting it, a growl building up in his throat.

“My name is Bartholomew I used to work under your advice in the Company.” The tall blond explained.  
It was obvious by now he had something to say around here since he had the attention of a lot of the guests and so had the Hunter Pack.

“This is my estate. You were such an awesome inspiration to move on, to become a company owner myself. Thanks to your lead and help I was able to accomplish all of that.”  
“Every thing you wish for I will see granted for the night, you will be my special guest.” And with that the strange blond raised his glass turning around to get as much attention as possible from those guest who could see him in that ball room, toasting to Castiel and mention loudly that this is a special guest of the house and needed to be treated like that.

And a whole bunch of guests raised the glasses as well, toasting, cheering at the unknown Pack which had just become the centre of the Event.  
That was unexpected and not really welcomed on the hunters side but for Cass it meant his Betas would be much more protected under all those eyes watching them.  
An Alpha hitting on them would be insane risking to be called out by others after this Pack had been welcomed under the care of the location owner.  
And no matter how weak this alpha, this man was, he was the one he needed to be respected on his ground.

Finally the three made it down the stairs, able to have a look around with this Bartholomew still around who insisted to show them around and introduce Castiel to every thing and every one.  
The Alpha felt a bit sorry for the hunters who would have to stay in that uncomfortable Beta behavior for some time now.  
They would go around the estate, and Cass knew it would be of some importance for the hunters to see all of it.  
And since the Brothers hadn’t told their alpha what they were looking for Castiel wouldn’t be much of a help seeing the house.  
The blue eyed was really thinking on a way to allow the Betas to look up, but so far he had no idea.  
So they started the walking the ground, Sam and Dean perfectly following their Alpha, eyes down and somehow not paying attention to all of the surrounding.  
Castiel was still distracted by trying to figure something out to let the hunters have a look at the scenery as Dean all of a sudden made a move towards his Alpha, using the accepted showing of affection to the Pack Leader to, one winking at Cass to calm him down and second to have the opportunity to accidentally look up.  
And for just a second, Castiel was stunned, while Bartholomew was chuckling and turning slightly to give the Pack their private space, which wasn’t an uncommon reaction when Alphas got the attention of their mates.

The brothers had found a way to have a look on their own and Castiel was relieved to see his Betas so easy going and easy minded again.  
From then on every time they entered another location of the estate and Bartholomew started to explain in long boring self-congratulation, either of the hunters stepped up to show their alpha their affection, even purring doing it.  
As enjoyable as that random connection was, Castiel couldn’t get rid of the feeling that the brothers actually had fun teasing their alpha by trying to outdo the other one.  
And there was another Detail that left a slight bitter taste for the alpha.  
Dean was still illegally touching Cass shoulders while performing the allowed connection.  
Under different circumstances the dark haired alpha wouldn’t care and as long as no one around would recognize it, it would be of no matter but if one of the other Alphas would see that behavior Cass would be forced to perform a public punishment.  
And that wasn’t the only problem the alpha could see in that action.

He was pretty much aware that this action of the older Winchester was the hunters way to say that he wouldn’t obey completely. And it wasn’t even meant as an insult, it was just Deans passive, aggressive nature.  
But if it would be seen Cass would have to call the Beta out on that…, and that would make things very complicated.

For now though, the Alpha decided to go with it not to point at it directly.  
Instead he got lost in the affection of his mates.  
Sam doing it very subtle, gently leaning in, creating that cozy aura he sometimes had around him.  
Dean on the other hand, was very claiming, more taking the affection than giving it.  
Both was lovely in its own way Castiel though halfheartedly listen as Bartholomew was talking about his collection of rare and particular items.

At this mentioning Cass felt a little pinch to his rips from Sam who had the part in showing affection right now.  
He obviously wanted to tell something to the Alpha who sadly didn’t seem to understand.  
They were still in the ball room walking from picture to picture, from sculpture to sculpture, all of them ugly as shit, Dean thought.  
Most of the guests at the ball-room were concentrated on all the other items on display that would be on auction, for a good cause, that night and there for most of them weren’t paying that much attention to the new Pack anymore.  
And there were also still new guests coming in for further distraction.

Sam had realised earlier, as he had looked up in secret, that most of the new guests entering Event were searched thoroughly as long as the leading alpha wasn’t interfering or, judging by the scent, a lower rank than the guards. And the guards weren’t shy, they actually touched even the Omegas all over if not stopped.  
Sam could see how uncomfortable it was for some of them. And even being soothed down after wards by their Alphas it wasn’t much of a gentle procedure.

Sam could only imagine what would have happen if these Gorillas would have found any of the stuff he and Dean were carrying.  
Once again their chosen Alpha had prevent the hunters from a terrible problem and probably a lost chance to clear their long lasting case.  
With this Castiel had ranked even higher in the young Winchesters respect and already building adoration. Once more the alpha had proofed his capability and use, even though they would need to work on their communication since the blue eyed still hadn’t understand that the brothers tried, by nudging and unseen poking whenever Bartholomew brought up his beloved items, to get Castiel to asked further on that or even to get the blond Alpha to show them.

Cass had felt the slight change in the tall Betas scent, had wondered about the even sweeter taste he got from Sam but without caring he had smiled at it, still confused about the odd poking and nudging his Betas were performing since some time now.

Sam had wordlessly given Dean a hint at the Control System at the door as well.  
The dark blond now was wondering, recalling the deep and vibrating growl Cass had created as they had entered. In a great radius their alpha had set the point, right from the beginning, for every one lower to not getting to close.  
Dean was still slightly shivering at that shown dominance and the Betas was still processing how and where to put that feeling.  
In his effort to do that, the green eyed was very much distracted as he figured that Cass alpha scent had become more intense since the, awesome blowjob he had given them earlier.  
It was almost overpowering most of the other Alphas in the room so far, not all but at least this Bartholomew dudes.  
Dean felt pretty proud being mated to the stronger one, even though he wasn’t.

He leaned in his Alphas warmth once more, scenting Cass neck while having another look around at the scenery.  
The ball room had filled up slowly over the last minutes and it seemed that most of the attention was indeed, mostly heading towards the displays at the centre which their blond host hadn’t shown them yet.  
The tall man was still completely lost in posing and showing off for Castiel who he for some reason was looking at like the most glorious thing existing.  
Dean more and more found that disgusting, knowing……wishing,…….hoping that Castiel would never ever go for such a low ass, weakling if he could have them……  
It was an irritating thought and left the hunter slightly surprised where this had come from.

After a while the hunters slowed down in their affection showing, Cass get that as a sign that they had seen enough of the current room they were at.  
And in a guessing he asked his admirer, complimenting him about this awesome estate, if it might be possible to have a private guide around the very well designed, furnished and arranged location since you wouldn’t see such great sense of style that often.  
Castiel smiled emotionless but enough to make this Bartholomew melting, willingly offering this telling them that he had a great idea……  
Dean struggled not to roll his eyes in annoyance.

Since the blond alpha wasn’t needed around at the moment he let the Pack out of the hall guiding them to a door at the end of the room and into another huge staircase.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers were focused at anything around since Cass had allowed them to look up the moment they had left public.  
The blue eyed alpha didn’t like the fact that, with allowing his mates to do so, he was implying to the alpha around that he was allowed in a more private circle.  
But Castiel was willing to go with it as long as he wouldn’t dare to get close to his Beta brothers.  
Which Bartholomew didn’t seem to consider, sadly though, instead he slung his arm around Castiels shoulders, acting as if they were already old friends.  
But the dark haired was willing to live with this as well to give the hunters any possibility to do what they had to, even though Cass still wasn’t completely sure what that was and how it worked in real life.

Both Winchesters could scent the Alphas discomfort, but it wasn’t more than a far away tone in his complete scent and as the hunters were to busy at the moment anyway to have the luxury to care. This here was to important to become distracted.  
And while Cass was talking to their host to keep them away from his mates as much as possible.  
He was lying to himself, telling that it was all to help the Betas who had bought him on their job but Cass knew better than that.

Since the Brothers still had to stick with their mate, the search options were limited. But so far there was nothing of interest.  
This part of the estate was still public ground and after Bartholomew had talked so enthusiastic about his collection of mysterious items the hunters were sure that they needed to get into the more private apartments for their search.

But the blond alpha was just guiding them along another picture gallery, another amount of modern sculptures in a sterile hallway out of glass and concrete.  
It was useless, this wasn’t what the brothers were looking for, not at all.

After half an hour Bartholomew ended his tour around the basement part of the house back at the ball room. Smiling confidently and proud which Cass encouraged by complimenting of what they had seen.  
The either blue eyed, taller alpha seemed more than please as eh nod and excused himself since he would be needed to open up the auction.  
But he told Castiel to stay around since he wanted to show him some of his most precious collection he was also having at this house.  
Cass smiled gently, his Betas still close behind as he bowed down slightly as well, lowering his own position to even more complement the other man.  
Dean felt like vomiting at that but Sam rewind their fingers behind Castiels back to calm his brother down.

They were hiding in a less crowded corner at the ball room as the lights went down and most of the attention in the room was dragged towards a small stage build up above an inside pond as their host was welcoming all and everyone….  
Castiel looked around to be sure that they weren’t watched before he gestured the brothers to step a bit further into the corner, out of sign, before he turned at his mates.

“I have to apologize….” Cass mentioned. “I thought he would show as more of the private rooms. I can scent your slight disappointment and I to asked you to bury it down a bit more since it is showing more obviously now and it is dangerous. I will try to lure him to take us their but I have to asked for some patience at that.” Cass looked questioning at the hunters.  
Sam nodded but Dean looked a little angry and judging.  
Of course it showed that he glared with his green eyes at their Alpha.  
“Dean?”  
Castiel tilted his head.  
“It is disgusting how you let him touch you and how you get full on toady all around him….” The dark blond was growling, deeply and possessively.  
Castiel looked at his Beta for a moment before he started smiling and stepped in closer to Dean who leaned back a bit in irritation.  
“I am really honored by your worries and jealousy. But…..” And with this he cupped the hunters face.  
“It is not on you to decide or question my actions in that situation. I want to help you two, that is what you are paying me for. And I will do every thing necessary to let this become a success. Even if that means talking sweet to another alpha…..”  
Cass was smiling but Dean was growling severely, obviously not agreeing or accepting any of that so easily.  
The alpha sighed at that cute reaction.  
“If you would be my mate………I would take you right here and now for such a beautiful claim demand.” Castiel purred in the same tone Dean had growled.  
The dark blond shrugged back, embarrassed by either, his own, thoughtless actions or the alphas implications.  
Sam cleared his throat subdued, it was the next best he had in mind instead of his building Beta whimper he really slowly got tired off.

While Dean was pouting Sam explained what they needed to do, both of the Betas holding close to their alpha to avoid hearing their talk out, Dean pouting never the less.

Castiel was considering the options they would have as the auction started, the first art objects were presented and the bidding began. 

___________________________________________________________________________


	17. The Event....(3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a bit darker here...... even though as i started this Story it was supposed an easy going, uncomplicated smut Story....... WHAT Happened?!
> 
> While i try to figure that out, you may have fun reading.  
> *wave* ^^)

The Event…

Castiel was still flicking through the Events schedule brochure to find the fitting moments to leave for the hunters to search the estate.  
They would have a pause after the first collection auction, it would be a short one of an hour, it would be impossible to get out at it since there would be served some horse d’oeuvre and it was expected for the guests to interact.  
But after the second part of the auction there would be a dinner with program. Which would open a larger time frame, Sam pointed. But Castiel shook his head.  
“It would be impossible to leave the dinner without getting recognized.  
The guests have specified seats and I have read over the house rules we’ve talked about before.”  
Dean was over his embarrassment and back to full hunter mode, almost. Even Sam had realized his brother getting closer by the minute which was impressive since the two Beta were already holding physically contact to their alpha.  
Sam watched in amusement how Dean tried to hide that he was scenting their blue eyed while Cass was explaining further on.

“It is expected to have you two by my side at the table and I will be the only one who will be served, which means there will be feeding involved.” Castiel looked at Sam who again wasn’t averse on that idea. And Dean, Cass caught the Beta deeply inhaling, his eyes closed and obviously leaned in closer to their alphas neck.  
Sam chuckled at that and the alpha smiled.

“Dean? Are you all right?” Castiel asked and got Dean of guard.  
The green eyes widened.  
“What…?!” The older Winchester huffed out and turned his face like he was watching the Surrounding again, unsuccessfully trying to outplay the situation.

Castiel was still smiling as he got back to the Event Information.  
“hm…..?” He sounded insecure.  
“What Cass?” Sam went in.  
“I am unsure….. I am not certain that there will be an opportunity to search the whole house at all. There are small breaks now and then were we might be able to get lost for some minutes but all of them are to short to really be of some use, I guess.”  
The dark haired looked up for assurance and sure enough Sam nodded looking over the Plan as well.  
“Ok if we can’t go all at ones, could one of us make it? I mean obviously you can’t as the alpha but we stepped aside right now as well and seems to work so far.” Dean mentioned silently, still watching the surrounding to be sure that no one was close to overhear or get suspicious.

The other men risk a look at well.  
But all of the guests were still completely concentrated at the auction bedding.  
Castiel couldn’t avoid showing a bit of his disapproval of the idea of getting separated.  
He earned an amused smile and a lifted eye brow from both of the hunters.  
“I apologize….” Castiel excused.  
He wasn’t in no position to question the brothers work, no matter how he thought about it, he had agreed to help and if the Winchesters thought that would work he was the one to find a situation were this could be arranged.  
Dean was still controlling the background just in case as Bartholomew stepped out of nowhere surprising the Pack.  
Immediately Sam and Dean slammed their eyes to the ground.  
A reaction the blond alpha noticed with a disgusting satisfaction.

“Ahh what well trained mates….. “ His voice was like fluid fire and his scent reeked of arrogance.  
Dean didn’t like this asshole and he needed Sam to slightly remind him to bury his dislike down.  
But this Bartholomew was again completely focused on Castiel.  
The dark haired gave his Betas a sign to look up.  
Neither Sam nor Dean understood why they were allowed to do that now but they didn’t question any chance to look around.  
“Castiel…..” Bartholomew took the slightly smaller alphas hand, leading it to his lips.  
Dean flinched at that and Sam furrowed his brows.  
“I would like to show you something special and very rare… If you don’t mind…”  
With this he somehow bowed and kissed the gentle fingers of the other alpha.  
The Winchesters had never seen an alpha hitting on another one.  
That was something that was so out of social rules and reality that even the Brothers struggled with seeing that.  
But their Alpha didn’t even seem to care.  
That might cleared why Castiel hadn’t anything to say against the Brothers connection.  
Never the less it was disgusting watching it.

The two Alphas interact as if they would know each other for a long time even thought Castiel didn’t seem to remember the blond one as they had entered the Event.  
And now, Dean was expecting them to hold hands at any moment and he shuddered, again being remembered by Sam that he needed to collect himself.

“Please, allow me….” It wasn’t a question since Bartholomew was already guiding Cass and his mates with him to the small staircase he might had come out earlier.  
Both blue eyed alphas looked way to familiar at each other.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dimly lit, the windows, even though existing, seemed blinded somehow.  
There was no other light than the small lamps inside dozens of showcases, lined up on either sides of the otherwise empty, elongate room.

Bartholomew seemed to vibrate in excitement as he opened the double winged door to guide his guest of honor even further into his sanctum.  
Castiel watched the weird stuff with curiosity but couldn’t understand why someone would collect this amount of garbage.  
There were pink ballet shoes, and magazines, an old record player not old enough to be antique. In the middle row there was a piece of fur, maybe a rabbit food, Castiel wondered in confusion.

One of the show cases at the middle aisle only hold coins of any kind, precisely sorted in an red velvet frame.  
Hand mirrors, pictures, vases and other daily utensil lined up in this cabinet of weirdness.  
Castiel tried to not show his irritation by knitting his brows, instead he smiled enthusiastic, implying interest in any of that.

While the alpha was confused at the whole scenery, the hunters were not.  
They felt Castiels confusion but they had already seen every thing that they needed. They were at the right place.  
Either of the brothers scanned along the aisles, watching the signs and symbols.  
The Betas even stepped off of their Positions, getting closer to one or two of the lit Boxes….  
Cass realized and got closer to the blond by his side to distract him from anything else and prevent him from turning if realizing that the scent of Castiels mates had faded and changed.

Dean grimaced watching this but he got back fast on his work and effort.  
He looked over to Sam but the taller one sadly shook his head and looked back in Question.  
But Dean hadn’t anything either.  
“Its not here….” Sam mouthed in silence and Dean shrugged his shoulders his head gesturing back at their alpha. They would need to look further.  
At least they were at the right place, after Years of waiting, years of apologies and guild they finally had made it to the right place…………………...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

12 Years ago…

 _“DEAN!!!!......” Sam yelled as the heavy pendulum got down. It made a terrifying sound of storm wind as it swang towards the older hunter._  
_The dark blond barely jumped out of the way and rolled his body to the side, hitting the wall with his back, grunting at the impact._  
_Sam was fighting off the ghost that was still attacking him glimpsing at his brother._  
_“ng…Dean?!”_  
_“I’m…fine….” The older Winchester grunts back, slowly getting back up._  
_The Pendulum was still running from side to side, parting the room in this run down house into two parts, literally as it hit the walls on either sides every time._  
_“You got the bitch?!” Dean looked up, carefully watching around._  
_“No….. Hit her though.” Sam gave back, as well looking at the ghosts return._

 _The two Winchester hunters had been after this vengeful spirit for over three week now._  
_It had taken so much time to go into details about an old murder case, a very old one actually._

 _The brothers had searched all over the town for something that would leave corpse with cracked open heads, bleeding to death._  
_First they had thought of Witches, dark magic and or hexbags._  
_Until, three more dead people and a surviving witness telling the attacker had a cracked open head, rope signature on the wrists and a night gown that looked like from the 50ties, that the brothers finally got a direction._  
_And they had started looking for a body that was fitting the woman that had been seen on the dead scenes since the hunters were sure that they were looking for a ghost._

_All of the victims were male around 20 to 25 just the age of the hunters at that time, and all of them were misfits of some kind._

_In the end the hunters found an almost 120 years old case about a well known luxury prostitution. A lady of boudoir, was written in the report. Dean had smiled about that word and Sam had rolled his eyes. The investor must have been a little poet of some kind, Dean had thought._  
_However the 19 years old ‘woman’ had disappeared all of a sudden, leaving no sign at all._  
_She had lived out of town in a huge old house owned by her grand aunt who had died, or wasn’t around anymore for what ever reason._

 _But the missing girl, Dean still knew her full name, had get lost and the brothers made a bed that she hadn’t gone far and that her end wasn’t a willing one._  
_This way the hunters ended up at the old ladys house._  
_It was long given up on but the time of once hold glory could still be seen at the dark wooden staircases, the wooden panels at the hallways and the high ceilings with floral décor as well as the red and green silk fabrics left at the walls._  
_All of it was telling a story of former luxury and night parties and even though of whore house with in._  
_But as the hunters realized quit early it was way more._  
_Sam was the first stumbling over one of the traps hidden within these walls._  
_The taller Winchester almost broke through a door trap on the floor that went straight into the cellar._  
_Another was hidden behind one of the silk panels and rusty from being exposed to the nature elements that had their way into the house through damaged windows and roof._  
_Sam identified it as Gas pipe, an open one actually._  
_And prepared like that, it would have an immediate effect on the people that would have sat down in this small room that seemed like a living room._

__

_The brothers shared a suspicious look and moved on._  
_What ever this here had been used for, nothing good could have come out of it at all._  
_On the left second floor, they even found another small room that appeared to be completely air proofed at its time, now there was a huge gap in the top and Tree parts had fallen in._  
_But some parts were still intact and Dean had a closer look at the small rusty iron valve he was pretty sure weren’t supposed to be up there._  
_He identified them as something like sprinkler system…._  
_In a room maybe 9 to 10 feet on either side, and, as Sam figured shortly after, a drain in one of the corners….._  
_The brothers once again shared a look before getting back down._  
_“Hell what kind of place is this….?” Dean wondered._  
_He had always said, Humans are ill Bastards….._

\---------------------------------------------------------------

__

_After the attack at the first floor, and the activated mechanism of the pendulum which was still crushing into the walls upstairs, the Brothers finally had found the bones of someone in the basement, not even buried but hidden under the stairs, beneath a pile of wood laths and with an obvious skull fracture._

_For sure the Hunters were looking at a crime victim. It wasn’t something uncommen in their line of work, but it always had an even bitter taste to the men’s daily routine._

_Dean had squat down next to the Bones and excavated some, possible personal items of the poor girl. The hunter had looked at them sadly before he got up and stepping back, making space for Sam to pour out the little bottle of fuel and the pack of salt…_

_The brothers had done what needed to be done…._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today….

As the Betas took their place back, right behind their Alpha Castiel was gently fondling the taller alphas back, assuring him, praising him for this interesting collection.  
Dean made a choking mimic and Sam looked angrily judging at him.

Castiel calmed immediately, feeling his Mates back in place but he didn’t show it. He was still acting as if he was hearing the most fascinating story on earth while listening to the stupidity the other alpha was giving of today’s society, of disgusting Omegas who just didn’t want to care for their self and how the wealthy Alphas have to suffer and pay for the weak and lazy ones.  
It got even worse as he got very passionate, telling about how he would change things in this world and how he would take care of such problems.  
Now the whole pack was united in a feeling of disgust.  
This man was dangerous and had long left he way of humanity by any meaning, all three thought.

Cass had been uncertain about the fact that the Betas were about to steal something from this estate, but getting to know this asshole made it easier to accept it. Event thought the alpha still didn’t feel right about this.

\---------------------

Bartholomew guided the alpha, he was now touching in return, into a few more rooms, smaller ones but with taller items.  
To some of the exhibits he had some explanations or story’s to tell, to others not.  
But all of them had something in common. Every explanation of the blond man ended with the information that someone had died…………….

He explained that most of those items have a fascinating story but sadly most of them were only that, items from some creepy – urban legend story’s. Bartholomew laughed.  
“Of course, none of them can be proofed but there are a lot of fan’s for those kind of trash.” The blond Alpha had to admit widely smiling.  
“But……” And for this dramatization, Bartholomew stopped, turned at Castiel and lifted one finger.  
“……I have some special exhibits that aren’t only part of old horror storys….”  
“See, some people believe that these are cursed objects, but most of them don’t do anything at all I guess…..They might be empty or Dead or what ever….”  
“But never the less they aren’t working anymore…” Bartholomew went on not realizing the terrified faces of the Betas.  
Both hunters were horrified about the recklessness of this blond Alpha who was telling how and where he had get his hands on those pieces.  
All of the Objects within these cases were fully active and the Winchesters knew that this was a ticking time bomb they had landed on.  
But the thing they were looking for wasn’t around just yet.

Bartholomew went on, telling that he was indeed in possession of some rare item which were, and that he had proof of, still active in actual curses….., from all over the world.

The tall blond leaded his dark haired ‘brother’, as he was calling him already, to a man high Oil painting hanging almost fife feet above the ground.  
He turned once more at Castiel and smirked sassy before he pushed some part of the golden, wooden picture frame, which moved slightly off the wall at one side, the Betas long forgotten or not seen as any kind of a threat, right from the beginning.

Bartholomew pulled the picture further out and showed a safe centered right behind.  
“This Dear, you will find very interesting.”  
The blond alpha was beaming in excitement and the Hunters were alarmed.  
They were ready to step in if needed and for what ever was awaiting them behind the closed Safes door.  
And the active stuff, only hold back because of the protecting signs on some of the show cases and closed wooden boxes, was showing clearly that the hunter needed to be alert.

And truth to the hunters guesses.  
As the heavy door opened after scanning the Blond alphas finger prints and a code number there was at first only dark ness in this dim room.  
But within a second an integrated light system went on and showed an amount of glass cubes in different sizes. All of them carved with protecting signs and spells.  
Now Bartholomew was looking on the inside with a frantic view on his face that left Castiel in cold chills.  
And while none of the Alphas were registering it, the Betas were staring at the collection that was right in front of them.

___________________________________________________________________________


	18. The Event....(4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on....
> 
> Again i need to apologize.....  
> In my head the Brothers are already back home, Task done, Problems solved and the only Thing left his to clear the Alphas Position....  
> Apparently the Charakters loves to interfere and make Things way more complicated.  
> I would like to blame them for the slooooooooooooooooooooooooow Progress...  
> ^^P
> 
> And while i fight with them to get them finally in my line and to followe the script, i hope you could work/enjoy this part, which is a bit filler and a bit script progress....... You see we work on that....  
> *wave*

The Event……

Castiel suddenly felt a pulling urge at the bond between him and his mates.  
It was intense and left the blue eyed alarmed.  
He could feel that the Beta brothers were about to do something that would bring all of them deeply into trouble……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

5 Years earlier…

 _The last days had been hot and disgustingly exhausting and that only due to the weather._  
_Sam leaned his head on the Passengers Seat by sliding down a little bit further._  
_Dean looked over shortly before concentrating back on the road._

 _They had been out of hunting for some time now and the dark blond still wasn’t sure if his brother was ready, if he really was back to himself._  
_But they needed to get back on the streets no matter what. It wasn’t only their life it was also the only way to avoid tangling with each other over trivial things._

 _Hunting was a way out of every problem they possibly had…._  
_There for, Dean had found a small case that didn’t seem that much of a problem._  
_It was a slow start so he thought._  
_But it didn’t matter, they needed to get back on the road, they needed it, both of them._

 _“Heh, what had you found on the Deads….?” Dean asked sidways._  
_Sam had already closed his eyes dozing in the warm breath that was coming to the open window._  
_Dean had vehemently spoken against a Car AC. He wasn’t much of a fan of changes and especially not as it comes to his, sometimes, their Baby._  
_The younger Winchester didn’t look up or opened his eyes as he recalled what he had found out about the Victims._  
_It didn’t matter if he would do it now or later._  
_Sam explained about the Details that he had come across at his research._  
_There were reports of some deaths in a small town. Normally nothing so uncommon since all of the cases were reported as accidents._  
_But even a slight look deeper into the tasked revealed the weirdness._  
_First of all, all victims were girls or young woman, about the age of 15 to 20, and all their ‘accidents’ happens under unusual circumstances._  
_One of the four victims was found drowned, in her bedroom._  
_Another one had been cut into half, police report said, by a secateurs she was using, to cut roses…_  
_The third had been found entangled in a clothes line, her wrists and neck bound. Report said she had strangled herself by accident, doing some housework._  
_Only that there hadn’t been any clothes around and she had hung from a tree._  
_Dean hadn’t believed anything of that bullshit written by the officers, for a single moment._  
_And Sam had agreed on that assessement._

\------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dean seemed slightly off. They had already watched the ‘crime scene’ and the last victim that hadn’t been cremated yet, but so far there was nothing aside the oddness of these otherwise unconnected cases._

_Sadly it wasn’t that random that the hunters couldn’t find something at first encounter if there weren’t some obvious Monsters involved, those who left typical marks and signs. These cases were basically routine for the brothers, but others……_  
_In other situation the hunter had to leave more often than not, with nothing at hand, waiting for the next victim to show, or waiting for any information that other hunters might get together._  
Sometimes they were lucky and just stumbled across some evidence but that was so rare it didn’t even count.

 _Dean was guessing that this might be one of those hunts._  
_One they had to leave unsolved until another dead would occure._  
_Those were the cases that stuck, the ones that left the hunters vulnerable and slightly insecure, sometimes more unstable._  
_The dark blond sighed as he dropped into the chair at their small Motel room._  
_Sam looked at his brother and closed the door behind._  
_He knew how Dean took these things to heart and now that he was back to himself, Sam could feel the burden of emotions flushing over him as well._

 _“Dean…..”Sam tried carefully._  
_“yeah… I know…”_  
_“I just had hoped it would be an easy one for the start….”_  
_The dark blond closed his eyes._

 _Sam considered a comment but kept it to himself._  
_It wasn’t the right time to complain about Deans controlling behavior, if ever….,but definitely not now._  
_Instead he walked further in and changed out of the FBI suit they had used to get to the police station._  
_Even though it had become something like a second Layer the dark haired felt better in his comfortable flannel._  
_He would leave it to his older brother to decide when and if to go._  
_But Sam was expecting at least three more days until any kind of decision._  
_He wouldn’t be allowed to have an opinion any way, not just yet, not after he had been not himself for almost a year._  
_Sam could understand that but he wasn’t happy about the situation, he would once again have to work his way back up to his brothers standards, proving his worthy to earn back any right in this Relation._  
_And convincing Dean was a tough job, one that Sam had worked more than twice within their live and still didn’t get the credits for…._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Today….

Castiel was in a bad situation here. He could feel the Betas distress and soon enough Bartholomew would feel it as well.  
The dark haired alpha needed to overlook his options. But there wasn’t much time…  
Cass could physically feel how the hunters tensed their bodys, ready to attack, ready to get at it….  
They would knock out the blond alpha, they would take all the stuff….. ,the dark haired was feeling that right through the bond.  
But he knew already that this would be more than a stupid move.  
Even if, and it was a big if, the brothers would manage to take the blond alpha down, which they would not, and even if they would get the items, glowing in bright light at the Safe, they would never made it out off here.  
There was no way. There scent would betray them, the guards would take his mates down, and in the best case only beat the Betas half to dead…

Dean was already on the jump and Sam was positioning himself to tackle the equally tall blond alpha.  
There was no way out…

“DOWN!!!!!” Castiel commanded in his Alpha voice.  
Immediately Sam and Dean squatted down, painfully slamming into a kneeling position, eyes down to the ground.  
Bartholomew got suspicious at that sudden outburst but Castiel was fast at him pulling him in a heated kiss, distracting all thoughts of fraud or foul play….  
And the blond alpha didn’t asked twice, using this opportunity.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers felt a bit dizzy as they arrived back at the ball room  
Dean wanted to rip Castiel apart and Sam was pulling at the bond as well.  
They both weren’t happy.  
Cass needed all of his strength to hold his Betas in the aftermath of a full command.  
Now that the bond really had settled, he could do that and he hated it.

Somehow Castiel had managed to talk the other alpha down, had soothed him, assuring that he only wanted his mates out of that. He still felt a bit nauseous after that interaction.  
But the blond alpha had been pleased enough.  
He had kissed Castiels finger and closed the Safe, telling him that he sadly would have to end it here since he would be needed for the Dinner and the second part of the Auction….

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Now Castiel had dragged his Pack into one of the Bathrooms.  
He had waited the last stranger to leave before locking the door completely and lifting the Alpha ban from his mates.

He couldn’t even blink before the punch hit him, hard enough to make him stumble and to lost his balance. Cass needed to hold himself up on the washbasin in order to stabilize his stand.  
He almost made it as the next punch hit him without warning, pushing him backwards into the wall, but not sliding down, before Sam stepped in, holding his brother back.

Dean was furious as Castiel lifted his hand in defense to avoid another hit.  
“I appologise……” The alpha started. “…..but…you didn’t leave me an option….”  
The dark haired did sound apologetic but his blue eyes were focused angrily at his Betas.  
But Dean wasn’t finished yet. He was the first to speak.  
“WHAT ……dare YOU………?” The hunters face wasn’t more than a distorted mask in his fury, and once again he was using a perfect, dominant alpha growl, but this time Castiel didn’t find it adoring, he felt offended and his blood was boiling as well.

Both men stared at each other, each of them eager to make his point while Sam was torn between the loyalty to his brother and a deeply desire to calm the alpha.  
In the end he only managed one of his miserable Beta whines, which surprisingly did cracked the tense moment.  
Castiel looked up immediately, feeling the bond flooded with distress and sadness, pain and fear.  
And Dean turned on his heals, following a reflex to check if his brothers was somehow injured which of course he wasn’t.

Sam stood in surprise, a small feeling of victory flooding his mind as the other two focused on him, ignoring their own current dispute.  
The tall hunter had to admit that this actually felt quit good, not only to be able to do that, but to get the full attention of the other men around.  
Dean stared in wide eyes, realizing his involuntary action, slowly he started to dislike their decision to be mated and doing this here.

Castiel slowly stepped closer, he couldn’t stop his Alpha instincts. He leaned in closely to the younger Winchester, scenting him in a long deep breath.  
He knew he should have been more careful getting closer, in case Dean would fight him again, but Cass simply couldn’t.  
His inner self only calmed as he was reassured that the tall Beta was indeed completely unharmed and fine.

The alpha was still nestling into Sam’s neck, who didn’t seem to care at all, as he started to explain why he had no other choice in this matter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was still suspicious and dissatisfied as all the guests were invited for the Dinner which had been prepared in another room.  
Although the brothers were back in place, professionally acting as mated Betas, Castiel could feel their eyes drilling into his back, reminding the alpha that he was now back on parole.  
It was a strange situation to be the one looked by the Betas.  
Under different circumstances the alpha would have punished his mates right in front of the other guests, it would have been his duty to do so.  
There was still a persistent believe among some people that punishment as humiliating as possible was a healthy way to train a Beta or an Omega, not only to have them obedient but to help them finding themselves in their Role.  
Castiel thought that as bullshit but he knew for a fact what would happen to his mates if he wouldn’t follow his role in this society by acting in those old, medieval like rules on his own.

The blue eyed was just happy that the hunters had calmed back down before they had left the Bathroom.  
His face was still hurting but it would probably take one more day to show something.  
He would heal fast but it would have been a big problem to explain where the bruises came from.  
The Alpha wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he had been surprised and impressed at the dark blond’s strength, but it had hurt his pride.  
He wasn’t someone who would jump into fights but he wouldn’t avoid them either if necessary.  
In his youth, fighting had been part of the Alphas daily life. Castiel had been trained like all of his family members from early on.  
But the dark haired had found it always a bit unnecessary in these modern days, but he couldn’t deny there had been something exciting as he had felt his adrenalin rushed in.  
Another thing that made the brothers very much appealing to the blue eyed, who still hoped he hadn’t screwed it up.

The pack entered the dining room with most of the other guests, Castiel was attempting to find a place in a still location, in case the hunters would miss some of the rules they had learned, or in case they just wouldn’t hit them right away.  
But of course, Bartholomew was calling them to his side, ride at the top of the main table.  
The blond alpha had even prepared two chairs for Castiels mates seating them right by the dark haired on either sides.  
The brothers of course wouldn’t sit at the table with the alpha but they wouldn’t need to kneel as well.

Dean and Sam were carefully watching the other guests as much as possible in their obedient posture.  
Sam was very interested in the Omegas who kneeled down on prepared pillows next to their Owners seats.  
None of them were looking up or talking with the alphas who were very much involved with each other, some holding small talk other discussing some issues in a heated mood.  
The tall hunter realized how some Betas went to the Omegas of the same Alpha they were mated to, checking at them, prepping the pillow if needed and even positioned them more comfortable.  
It was a strange scene but it had something so private so caring that he couldn’t find it as rejecting as he had thought he would after Cass had explained it to them the first time.  
On the contrary for Sam it didn’t seem much less than what he had have with his brother in younger years, aside the fact that some of the Omegas seemed much older then the Betas taking care of them.  
But still there was something awkwardly familiar in those actions.  
Dean gave a questioning side glance at his brother since he could scent a weird coziness coming from the younger one.

\----------

Bartholomew had become between as Cass was about to explain the house rules which the alpha had warned the brothers about.  
Dean was concentrated, focused on what would happen next. The Beta tried to safe anything he could get from the other guests and their actions.  
After he had come down he had been absolutely aware of what his uncontrolled, impulsive reaction could have caused them. And the professional, he could be, was angry about that.  
That didn’t mean he would forgive the blue eyed that easy but he could have handled his anger differently.

Two waiters hold the Betas seats while the blond Alpha led Castiel on his chair. The two were already the center of attention of most of the guests and the hunters could sense the tension that was building among the other Pack leader, and none of it was G-rated.  
Dean bit his teeth, gnawing his lower jaw, his fighter wanted to punch every one of them for even suggesting something about their Mate, but he didn’t.  
Instead he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a moment to focus.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like hours till Bartholomew stood up, finally leaving Castiel alone and gestured for all of the guests to get quiet.  
Dean didn’t care, his stomach was growling and slowly complaining, urging to be filled.  
And while the asshole, Dean had decided that’s what he would name Bartholomew, had started to hold his little speech, the dark blond was distracted by a small Omega girl kneeling close to his seat.  
He couldn’t avoid glancing over as she was twitching uncomfortably in her position, obviously not used to this seating.  
Her alpha was completely engaged in the hosts speech not realizing or caring for the little girl at all.  
Dean would never accept or agree to anything that left a child kneeling on the floor.  
The hunter tried to figure out if he would be seen but all the attention seemed elsewhere.  
And he as well as Sam were positioned slightly behind the alphas, second row so to speak.  
Dean was pretty sure to be safe as he patted down his Suit for the gum he had with him almost all the time.  
He waited another second before throwing it over to the little Omega, winking at her.  
But instead of a bright smile he got a suspicious look and a disgust grimace, which left the hunter completely confused but he pushed it away focusing back on the situation going on.  
The girl however looked skeptical at the weird Beta a bit longer before she moved closer to her alpha and grabbed his leg to have a safe hold, just in case.

Dean got back into position ignoring the exhausted sigh building in his guts and listened to the last words of the typical praising Dinner lines.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Just a sec later one of the Waiters moved to the Alphas at the table.  
Everything was so perfectly planed and positioned that none of them had any problems doing so without touching or getting to close to the otherwise positioned mates.  
It seemed that Cass would be in charge to order for all of them and Deans stomach growled at that.  
Over the last days he had figured that the Alpha had likings in different foods. Some for the healthy crap his brother was calling whole food and also, in some of the older Winchesters favorites as well. They had hold a burrito competition at the bunker which Dean lost, but wouldn’t talk about….  
But in the end, and surrounded by these kind of people, Dean was almost sure to end with some stupid salads or other not identifiable mini bites.

Castiel ignored the little growling in the background and the self pitying whines that came through the bond as he ordered some of the offered pieces from the card.

Sam was listening carefully and he shrugged unseen as their alpha also was asked when and how he would like the feeding to be implemented.

As excited as the tall hunter was to experience that it was also terrifying to thing how much mistakes he could make at it.  
Cass felt the insecurity as well and sent a soothing mood through his mates while giving the orders for their waiter to prepare the food.  
It was a bit unfavorable that he couldn’t have explained the hunters what the house rules were explaining for the Mates to do.

To make this party as enjoyable as possible for the whole Pack’s, it was expected that the alphas would feed them at some time.  
Castiel had guessed that would be the case and had thought about it since he had figured the younger Winchesters interest in trying this out.  
The tall dark haired was way more curious and interested in experiencing this new world, while his Brother was more cautious. His dislike in changes had come to the surface more than once by now.

However Castiel had ordered for Dean to feed Sam around the first two courses of the Meal. It would include some Salad Variations, the alpha thought Sam would like, and a plate of hors d'oeuvre he had selected from the card.  
But since that would lift Dean in a higher position, name him as the leading Mate, Cass had ordered the desserts to be prepared for only one so that Sam could feed his brother.  
Since Cass had two Beta mates that wasn’t much of a problem but he wanted to present them equally.  
The main course tho, the brothers would eat normally on their own.  
Castiel would have prefered to have the hunters with him at the main table since the alpha had getting used to this in their daily life at the bunker.  
But rules were rules.  
Never the less the blue eyed made a note to, one time get his mates out and have a luxury dinner for all of them, just to show the whole world where and whom they belong to.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean eyed the silver tablet, which was set in front of him, suspiciously. There were some awkward leaves and flowers on it and small tartlets, some round, some square in way to many different colours to be normal in nature.  
Sam was eyeing the dish as well, but for a complete different reasons.  
He was eager to taste these high end creations.  
Dean was a simple man but sometimes Sam wished they would share a bit more on that level as well.  
Castiel didn’t turn as he gently ordered Dean to feed his brother and he wasn’t the only one around doing this.  
Even though Sam had realized that he was the only one having his Betas seated on chairs and that close to his sides.  
He would ask their alpha about this on a later occasion.

While Sam was sending praises and wonder about the food through the bond, Dean was bitching about him feeding his brother like a baby the whole time, completely ignored by the two dark haired’s who were enjoying their meal in full capacity.  
The dark blond felt embarrassed with every piece he was giving to Sam reaching out his hand, because they hadn’t given him any other set…  
Sam was smiling at it and intentionally licking the older ones fingers.  
Dean wasn’t amused, not the slightest bit but it didn’t stopped the younger hunter from humming in appreciation bite after bite.

Castiel was again distracted by the blond alpha next but enjoyed his Mate’s playful mood tremendously never the less.  
It seemed as if they were over the short uncomfortable interaction from earlier.

Dean was picking one of the flowers on the tablet, uneasy as if it was meant to be eaten or just a horribly cheesy decoration.  
He hated it if he couldn’t understand his food, and this stuff was speaking a dead language….  
But Sam was opening his mouth in anticipation and Dean shrugged his shoulders. If his brother wanted to become full on rabbit here, it was not his problem.  
And, still with a slight hesitation, he reached out his hand, holding the yellow flower.

Sam had already figured that something was different with his taste.  
It was a total new experience he had at the moment.  
He could feel every detail of the dish he was given.  
Every texture, every slight change of flavor, it was amazing. Like he had scraped off a layer of concrete that had hold his tongue and mouth for all of his life.  
He tasted every grain of salt, every grain of sugar and sometimes they mixed in a little firework flooding his taste buds.  
Sam licked around the small piece of jelly that had covert the last Tartlet, he turned it with his tongue and cut it with his teeth.  
It wasn’t tasteless as expect, it had a subdued lemony flavor, mixed with seaweed. The younger hunter had never ever guessed that this would fit but it does and he could feel his brain running, saving all the new data that he was getting out of this meal.  
Dean was a good cook but this here was something else……., Sam guessed closing his eyes as the dark blond fed him the next flower from the tray.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The main menu was a revelation, even for Dean who tried hard to hide his sensations on that.  
Sam had some white fish stuff the dark blond didn’t even want to know about, but for him….., for him his alpha had ordered steak, old fashioned, perfect, simple steak that was served with different dips and a separate bowl of potato edges, the best the hunter ever had.  
And on top of that not even a slightest bit of salad was disturbing the view on that beauty.  
Dean praised the cow that had been sacrificed for this piece of art and he did it, all of it through the bond, leaving Sam to role his eyes and Castiel flooding in satisfaction.

It was an almost cozy atmosphere, aside the fact that the Winchesters had to eat from tabletops attached to their chairs, aside the fact that a lot of people were kneeling on the floor, looking up at their alphas waiting for them to decide when and what to eat and aside the fact that they had to look down on order.  
No, cozy wasn’t the right word to use Dean decided.  
It was hard to get used to that strange society constellation that divide humans by their biochemistry and nature not by their ability and worth or personality.  
Even though, and Dean hated to admit it, he could get use to some of the benefits that came with an alpha around, but he would never allow him to take over their home and living, there fore this was an unrealistic idea.  
And it was also hurtful to think of it, because Dean had seen Sammy getting used to the other company, getting used to the more emotional connection and the similar intelligence he was sharing with the alpha. Dean had seen Sam flourish at that, there was something about the blue eyed that spoke to the younger Winchester, in a way Dean couldn’t. And it hurt do admit that.

Castiel was a link to the ‘normal’ world, a world Sam was still hoping for not only for himself, but for both of them…

Dean got distracted chewing at his awesome steak again as he overheard bits and pieces of a conversation some of the alphas had at one of the other tables standing around.  
It didn’t came from the main spot, that the hunter could tell immediately.  
He enjoyed his improved senses. It was more than useful in their life, in their kind of work.  
Hell with this the dark blond felt like superman compared to before the biting.

He would have never been able to listen to some one this far away and even if…, he would never have figured the position. Now he could do both of that and surprisingly accurate too.  
This conversation came from one of the tables close to the double winged door, and Dean didn’t like what it said as he started listening more concentrated……

___________________________________________________________________________


	19. The Event....(5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Guys – Shout out for all the encouraging comments and help along the way. AND THANK YOU FOR SOOOO MUCH KUDOS AND VIEWS THAT IS AWWWWSOME!!!!!! This encouraged me to even more try to get better and it is so much fun to see you like it. At least I hope you like it and don’t just read it to get angry, although if this is helping you, than you are welcome as well.  
> However THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> And down, down, down we go...........
> 
> I swear i turn it back to something good.......something nice and happy???????  
> Ok i will try... , meanwhile hope you like the Story so far and have fun reading it...  
> *wave*

The Event….

The voices were a mere whisper as they reached the dark blond Betas ear, but the content of the conversation was clear to understand.

“Unbelievable, that he has the guts to show up here…….” “…did you know he had mates…….?”  
“Can’t believe……….” “He shouldn’t have mates….”  
“Where did he get those kind of Betas’s?...”  
“….pour things……to be with such a loner….”

It was the first time Dean frowned overhearing the alphas. He felt offended at the words that weren’t especially at him or his brother…..  
But he felt offended for their alpha being attacked like that, talked bad about behind his back and all of this even though he hadn’t showed anything else than perfectly fine, respected behavior towards the hunters.  
The dark blond was even missing the short out burst of Alpha he had experienced.  
Something about strangers talking bad about his blue eyed mate was not ok.  
But the hunter he was wanted to know more, wanted to get the information to get to know were this dislike and disapproval came from.  
Beneath his building anger he was actually wondering why they had never done any backup check on the one they allowed in their home without even blinking.  
He would have to give this a later thought no matter what…

“Is he back……..?” “Did they allow him back……?”  
“No…, no way….”  
“….Betrayer…”  
“He is a murderer…….”  
“What did he think to come here?”  
“Why were he allowed in anyway….?” “Should we be……., is it safe…..?”  
“Just don’t let your pack out of sight….”

Now Dean was alarmed. But still he couldn’t match the gentle blue eyed alpha with the things he was listening to.  
For sure he was missing something and even though he indeed was very emotional from time to time, the green eyed Beta wasn’t willing to be pre judgemental due to some overheard gossip that also could be only that anyway, the dark blond hoped.

He looked up through hooded eyelids, watching the dark haired in his grey blue suit in front, as he was talking, again to the blond alpha asshole by his side.  
No, the word murderer, it just wouldn’t fit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Another long hour later and with Dean absent, focused and concentrated on the conversations that were going on all around them, they finally brought in the Dessert.  
This time it was delivered to Sam and like the first course, without any flatware to hand it over or eat it at all.

But still, Dean was lost in his thoughts and Castiel could feel that.  
He actually needed to address the dark blond to get him back into Reality by announcing that Sam could now feed his brother.  
The dark blond looked up, as it was allowed when being ordered to feed a companion or mate.  
Dean wasn’t convinced by this feeding crap the others around, even Sam seem to enjoy that much, but at the instant the hunter saw the plate that stood in front of his brother, his green eyes widened and he was smiling to ignore his discomfort as long as he would get hand on the decorated mini pies that were smelling heavenly.

Sam had smiled at the chosen Dessert. After the day Castiel had brought a pies to the bunker he had obviously made a note about Deans possession about this baked peace of heaven.  
Every one who had seen the dark blond Beta eating one would have noticed.  
But it was kinda sweet to order them in a miniature version, just to please a mate.  
But the alpha had selected the younger ones meal equally mindful and Sam accepted it as a caring gesture for both of them.

But it would be fun to try to feed Dean whose face already showed a mixture of distaste and excitement.  
Sam could only guess one was for the feeding process, the other for the dessert.

\----------------

It got a bit awkward since Sam couldn’t reach over a mini pies and let his brother bite on it. All of the nice looking examples were in a ceramic bowl and so the younger hunter was left to use his fingers for the filling. He couldn’t avoid licking his own finger unseen, tasting the vanilla cream and strawberry mouse of one of them.  
Dean stared at the gesture, unsure if to be grumpy about Sammy getting one of his desserts or stepping in and taking the stolen filling back by licking his brothers mouth.

Sam recognized the lewd look on Dean and hurried to feed him further, to prevent for the older one to tackle him down right now.  
That didn’t stop the dark blond from playing….  
The green eyed Beta lewdly licked his lips before taking the two fingers covert in deliciously mashed red fruit paste, deliberately sucking on them and circling, licking every knuckle, to clean the food off.  
Maybe feeding wasn’t that bad at all…….

The brothers did that game some more times and Castiel actually, again, needed to address them subdue to get it down a bit….  
He could feel both of the Betas arousal bright and clear and not only through the bond, since their scent had changed as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The playful mood had changed three more hours later. The second auction was almost over and so was the Event.  
Castiel had tried the whole time to hold the blond Alphas attention, to give his Betas some space…..  
But still, there hadn’t been the slightest opportunity to leave their Alphas side.  
Dean was already becoming nervous and restless, and even Sam was looking for any possibility to get what they had already seen at the safe.  
It felt so easy, they were so damn close and yet, it seemed as if they were heading towards another failure…….

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Years earlier….

 _The hunters had lay low after their last headline making hunts. It had become more complicated to stay out of sigh even with their FBI cover story some people had started asking. With Bobby away and Garth on the run it wasn’t that easy to find someone willing to be the backup for the hunters public lies._  
_And the Winchesters weren’t welcome any other hunters around._  
_Maybe starting one or two Apocalypse like catastrophes not to mention the real Apocalypse, had something to do with that._  
_And the fact that most of the people getting attached or involved with the Brothers didn’t live long enough to tell, wasn’t helping on the matter either._

 _None of them had stopped looking for cases never the less but the headlines about the killing spree in an outlaw bar outside Kentucky were gone by now and the horrible identikit wasn’t no longer all over the news._  
_Sometimes being a hunter sucked._  
_They had cleaned a Vampire nest, one of the big ones actually after some hitch-hiker and Tourists had been gone missing somewhere in the woods….._

 _But obviously the two Winchesters hadn’t been as careful as they expected. Some real hunters had seen the barrack burning and went there as the Sam and Dean were still cleaning up the corpse and surrounding._  
_Luckily the witnesses hadn’t get close enough in time to have a better look at the scene and in their surprise they hadn’t shot at the Brothers as well._  
_But it had been close as Sam had realized the small flash that came through the nightly forest._  
_They had hurried to throw the last Vamp into the fire but of course the pile of flesh hadn’t burned down completely but at least it had made identification almost impossible._

_That made a cover since without new traces this case might get lost somewhere, somehow._

_But now they figured it would be safe to go back, safe to get on a hunt again._  
It was an urge driving the Brothers since they had been raised and trained to be what they had become; Hunters who got after the things that were bumping the night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Sam was leaning back pausing for a moment after having another exhausting learning experience with the lore._  
_Dean was watching some porn for sure, Sam thought, eying sideways at the older one two chairs to his left, on the other side of the table at the library._  
_The dark blond was intensely staring at the Computer screen, enough to make Sam suspicious that it might not be his brothers prefered pastime, next to drinking and listen to his classic rock, what he was looking at._

_“Dean….?”_

_Sam didn’t get an answer at the first try._

_“Dean!?” He tried again._  
_“You ok? Got something?”_

_And finally Dean was turning but his Face didn’t look promising. Sam frowned, waiting for his brother to tell what he had found that left him so distressed._

_“…..”_  
_“You remember, the case, a few years back I guess……?”_  
_”The girls and their strange deaths….. You know….it was…..hmmm?”_

 _The dark blond tried to remember in which town, which state, but he couldn’t._  
_So many strange deaths on their way, so many lost persons….._

_“I mean… the one drowned in the bedroom. The entangled clothes line in the trees…?”_

_Sam was still frowning, trying to recall, but so far there wasn’t anything that sounded familiar._  
_In contrast to his brother, Sam was able to leave some Cases out of his system, he was able to at least let go of some of them no madder if solved or not._  
_But he knew Dean still was seeing every face of the once they couldn’t save, those they had lost and those who were know monsters somewhere in the dark._  
_It was one of his brother’s burdens, one that was causing nightmares to the dark blond hunter, Sam knew._

_“Four, four deaths……” Dean was counting something subdue as he turned the Notebook for the younger one to see…._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sam was eyeing his Brother carefully, Dean was tense the whole drive. And it had started after he had shown the Sudden Valley Gazette – online edition._

_Two deaths already, and they had a very familiar pattern._  
_Sam still couldn’t recall all of the details of the case were they had seen this before but it slowly came back to him._  
_They hadn’t had much last time as they needed to call it a go…_  
_Neither of the hunter liked that but sometimes there was just no other option left and new cases came in without waiting for the last one to be solved._  
_The taller Winchester turned to look out of the window, not really seeing anything in the dark night. But it helped thinking._  
_Sam knew they had come so far to made some guesses last time but none of which seems to fit anything they had worked with before._  
_But years of hunter life had taught the dark haired some things._  
_One was that they’ve seen a lot on the road and even if it sometimes felt foreign, in the end there would be something they would find a connection with._  
_More often than not there was a simple base, no matter the outcome._

_Sam tried to find some of those connections, he knew as well as Dean, time wasn’t working for, it was working against them and the faster they knew what they were after, they would be able to finish that._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sudden Valley, Washington was still in deep slumber as the Brothers entered the Sheriffs Office, dressed in suits and a coat, due to the cold weather that had traveled with them all the time._

_Dean had been right. It were the same odd deaths they had on one of their open cases._  
_And knowing that was a great deal, the cycle that the hunters had seen before hasn’t been closed yet._  
_There were times and chances to find new evidences, to maybe safe one or two, but that was a dangerous thought so early on._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dean jumped at the sudden pain in his Head, slowing him down._

_”SAAM!” He yelled relying on his little brother to get the girl out of here as the room was starting to spin…_  
_The younger one was closer had run in faster while Dean immediately had started searching for something that wasn’t supposed to be here._  
_Something that might caused all the trouble._

\--------------------

 _It hadn’t taken long to find the connection this time. The girls themselves were the key at it._  
_They had been together on a trip, had traveled the state for adventure._  
_Obviously they had found that on the way._

 _There were already three death girls, the Brothers were to late to safe the third but they had finally be able to watch the scene, her home, her room and they had found the photos on the computer, pics of the other victims and one more._  
_The mother had explained the ‘FBI’ Agents about the girls group and the trip._

 _Sam had nudged his brother, showing him the fourth girl. She was way younger than the others, maybe 10 or 12._  
_She happens to be the sister of the first victim._  
_The hunters had spoken to the parents but not to her._  
_Dean was punishing himself for that mistake but Sam calmed him, telling him that they couldn’t have known._  
_But as usual the older one was blaming himself for not being professional enough, for not seeing it in the first place._

_However they had made it back in a hurry and they had been in time, hearing the Girl coughing and wheezing. They had broken the door, run up the stairs and got to the Victim laying on the floor, cramped together._

\--------------------

 _“DEAN GEt out!!!”_  
_Sam was carrying the girl, running out of the somehow misty room._  
_His brother was still searching through the stuff on the cupboards the cabinets and the pink desk._  
_But he couldn’t find anything and his knees started to give in. He could still hear his brother calling for him but it was far, far away._  
_Dean didn’t want to give up._  
_There has to be something, somewhere……..!!! The live of the last survivor was depending on that._

 _Sam could hear Dean coughing at the first floor._  
_But he couldn’t take care of that at the moment._  
_The little blond wasn’t breathing any more. Sam laid her down in the grass, called 911 and started first aid, trying to get her back to life..._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dean hadn’t said anything, he hadn’t looked up, hadn’t even touched the beer Sam had offered him._

_The dark blond was just staring, staring at the carved wooden box._

_The moment they had figured that it might was a cursed Object they were looking after, they had made preparations._  
_It was shortly before they had figured out about the fourth girl._

 _The brothers didn’t know what exactly they were after, where to find it and how to stop it but a prepared curse box was never the wrong thing to have._  
_It wasn’t a craftsman’s masterpiece but Dean had carved some old wooden planks with his knife and nailed them together, closing the left gaps with Silicon he had mixed in with some witch powder they had in the trunk of the Impala._

_Now he was sitting in a cheap motel room, staring at this temporarily transport container._

_The moment he had seen this thing in the girls room, close to unconsciousness himself, he had realized it……… His eyes widened in terror._

_Sam had tried to talk to Dean but so far he hadn’t get anything out of the older one._  
_For over an hour the dark blond was staring at the wooden box, not moving, not talking, not even blinking._  
_And slowly Sam got nervous…._  
_He hadn’t seen his brother so broken in a long time, hadn’t seen him this vulnerable, close to loosing himself…_

_Finally Sam couldn’t withstand it anymore. He moved over, crouching down in front of Dean, holding to the older ones knees._

_“Dean, please…..!”_  
_“…..Talk to me….!!”_  
_Sam tried to sound calm, tried to sound strong and stable but he wasn’t._

 _“Dean….come on…please..”_  
_The younger one begged and for the first time Dean turned at him, realizing him around._

_The green eyes were somehow empty, shadowed and without focus._

_“It’s our fold……”_  
_“We did that…………”_  
_“They are on us……….”_

 _Dean was talking but more to himself than to the one to his feet._  
_But he was still looking at Sam or maybe through him, but it was better than nothing, Sam thought._

_“This is on us………..”_

_Dean started again and Sam needed to stop that._  
_He tightened his grip on the dark blond’s knee._  
_There was more behind that behavior, it wasn’t just disappointment and frustration about this hunt………_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dean was struggling beneath his brother’s hold, struggling under the strength and weight of the taller hunter’s body._

_“Dean….” Sam tried again, but the older one still seemed away._

_He had explained that he had realized the Music box, that he had thought he had seen it before but in the room, the air had become painful and his had was spinning and Dean had pushed this thought away, grabbing the box and taking it out…….._

_Sam kissed his brother, holding him even more forceful as he tried to escape in his delusion._  
_“Come back…………..” The dark haired whispered, again and again._  
_He leaned their foreheads together, calling for Dean….._

 _They had seen the Music box before. Dean had touched it, had watched it and positioned it back before they had burned the body and the house……_  
_They had cleared it out, they had covered their tracks, they had ended the case…… They had done it all……_

_“Dean…..please….” Sam leaned in the older hunters neck, biting down to distract him, get him out of the vivid nightmare that had captured him…._

_Why hadn’t they done the right research, why had they rushed to finish it….._  
_Dean was wondering, recalling the time they had looked after their father._  
_Back at the time he had got back to Sammy. The time he had taken him out of college, stealing his well deserved life._  
_It was at that time, maybe one of the first cases. The brothers hadn’t found back in their routine, hadn’t found back to their grounding as they were working some Cases on the road, looking for their father._  
_They had made mistakes…. They knew that, but this……_

_Dean was moaning in agony but Sam didn’t stop kissing him, caressing him, trying to calm him, not knowing if anything reached the older one._

_The whore…… Dean remembered, the ghost, the weird house, the pendulum, every thing in that case should have alarmed him. Especially him, he had worked with John, with his father, he had been in this life all the time he knew how this worked, he should have realized…_

_Sam cupped his brothers face, trying to lock their eyes._  
_“Dean…please….please come back…..”_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Dean was lying still, Sam holding him painfully close, squeezing the butch body._  
_The dark blond felt numb, empty and exhausted, but he slowly felt back in reality as well._  
_He didn’t move while Sam was still fondling him gently, now and then grabbing tighter to help Dean focus back._  
_The older hunter didn’t care. He was to tired to do so…….._  
_He could hear Sammy talking, saying something that he couldn’t understand, but it doesn’t matter, it was soothing just listen to the younger ones voice, feeling him close……_

 _“Sam………..” Dean sounded hoarse but at least not far away…._  
_“Sam…..? There is a piece missing……..”_  
_It was all the dark blond said before slowly sinking into an exhausted sleep…._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today...

Bartholomew was whispering close to Castiel, to close for the Betas liking.  
But their alpha didn’t seem to care, he even seem to encourage these gestures, touching the other alpha at any possibility on his own….  
It left a bad after taste for both Winchesters.

But they had other problems then to care about this odd behavior of their rented Alpha.  
The Event was close to its end, the last Art pieces were brought on stage for the Charity bidding and still the Brothers hadn’t get what they had come for….

While the hunters were looking for a way, any way to leave the ball room, Cass was leaning in, slightly tiptoeing, even though he wouldn’t have, to whisper into the blond alphas ear himself.  
The equally blue eyed blond turned at him, staring in fascination, licking his lips.

And with a lewd smile he mentioned his hope for a further continuation afterwards….

With this he had invited the Pack to the after Party that would be in a more Private Atmosphere, giving the Brother another time frame to finish their job……  
And with this accomplished, Cass had willingly accepted, smiling at Bartholomew and lying about something more……

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Pie.............
> 
> I thought about a salty caramel with chokolate crumble but heh......pie it is...


	20. The Event....(6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that was as tough one – it took almost three days and nothing worked the way i wanted it to be…..  
> However it is done – another chapter and we are getting close folks, we are getting close……maybe…….. ^^!
> 
> Still hope you enjoy. *wave*

The Event ……..

As the last public ‘authority’ members left, the mood at the Event changed almost immediately.  
The hunters were surprised to see how the normality dropped down and switched with a more severe, a darker atmosphere.  
Within minutes the Decoration was transformed from high society Charity Event into a mixture of Midnight market and dark, cultistic raid.  
The both hunters, unseen, looked at each other, rising their brows that wasn’t something to be seen often even for them.  
Their Alpha didn’t seem impressed or surprised at all and once again Dean was wondering why and he reminded himself to clear that out at next best opportunity.

But obviously not now the dark blond thought as Castiel was herding his Betas in a more covert part of the changed Ball room.  
As soon as they got there the alpha was looking back to be sure that they weren’t watched before he wanted to clear the next steps with the Winchester hunters.

“There will be the last Auction of the day, Bartholomew said it will be something special and judging by the crowd right now, all of them will be distracted enough to try once more to get what you’ve been come here for.” Cass explained, constantly having an eye to the background.  
“You have to do it while the auction is still going on. There will be some games after wards and I would very much leave before that part of the evening.”  
The alpha explained loosely.  
“What, don’t want to stay to get a shot on your new partner….” Dean didn’t want to sound that childishly jealous but he couldn’t stop himself and of course regret his words the moment they left him.  
But it was to late to take it back and there for the dark blond Beta had to deal with an angry and judging look from his brother and a worried view from their alpha mate.  
And both reactions weren’t very comfortable and Dean lowered his eyes in discomfort.  
But Cass didn’t get further in and just went on.  
“I also can not allow both of you to go. It would be to obvious in case someone would pay attention and there would be some suspicions.”  
The alpha, once again looked apologetic.  
But Dean was fast to take it.  
“I go. Sam you stay!” He stated or ordered, it wasn’t quite clear at that moment.  
“Forget it!” Sam jumps in eyeing the older one intensely.  
“….”  
Cass was watching in fascination as the Brothers communicated in their silent way, only their faces showing that it was something important they had to clear now.  
And soon enough, Dean was biting his teeth, in this adoringly style he had when not going completely conform and was processing his options.  
“I am better in the needed spells….“ Sam argued lamely and got an annoyed look from the dark blond.  
Dean growled subdued in frustration but in the end he knew better, and accepted.  
“Fine….”

“Cass, what about him, will he realize?!”  
Sam asked, gesturing at the blond alpha who was ordering some stuff around for some reason in some distance.  
The alpha simply nodded.  
“He will hold the auction, that’s why it is the best opportunity, maybe the only one you will get on that.”  
Sam nodded understandingly.  
“So how do we start then?” Dean asked to get the whole picture.  
“We will get in the last row, waiting out the auction to start. They usually start with a less precious item to keep the bidder at edge so we will see how interested the other guests are. But I guess around the third offer you might go Sam.”  
The younger Beta nodded again, he kind a liked getting his ‘orders’ for once not from his brother. It felt similar to the night of the bite and he couldn’t deny liking that.  
Dean had a quick look around to be sure that they were still safe.

The Pack was about to get back into the crowd, looking for a fitting place as Cass was gently holding onto the younger hunter.  
“Sam, please be careful, and when you come back stay out of sight as much as possible. This here well went south pretty fast after the Auction. You might be allowed to walk around on your own but you will no longer be protected.”  
Both Brother furrowed their brows.  
“What’s that supposed to mean….?” Dean questioned in a slightly threatening tone.  
“….And wouldn’t it be easier to wait up till then…., if we are allowed to walk around?” Sam added to sooth his brothers tempered outburst.  
Castiel sadly shook his head.  
“I will not get into details about these kind of After-Party’s but it is considered for Pack Leaders to share their mates…………..”  
There was no need to explain more than that.  
It didn’t made a deep impact to get to know that but on the other hand the brothers never had been part of a pack and never got in a situation that considered ‘share’ with outsiders of any kind.  
So the Brother take note of it, accepted, understand and agreed to the alphas decision not to be part of it but otherwise they didn’t mind about it at all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bartholomew was calling for the next Object and from the first item on the mood in this hall was vibrating.  
Cass had just watched the bidding but the Brothers, the hunters had stared at the stuff that was offered around here.  
That wasn’t some trivial art, painting or sculptures.  
What the Winchesters saw froze their blood.  
There were highly rare ingredients for dark and forbidden spells, even recipes for some, Sam had read about in the lore.  
But the most disturbing were all the freshly received body examples, body parts of any kind and on any condition. From mummified fingers to Blood of a Mormon virgin from a special Bloodline, they seemed to have everything around.

Dean was about to growl at every piece they were taking out.  
Soon after a goblins head, that looked more like a rotten piece of wood, Dean thought, Sam tapped his brother to inform before he sneaked away into the darker hallway they were close to. The dimmed light at the whole ball room helped a lot but the seats Cass had chosen were perfect as well.  
Close to the entrance, last row in the back and separated by some columns, from the rest of the guests who were all glued to the show, the auction going on in front.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some more weird stuff even Deans hunter part couldn’t identify, even though he thought he had seen almost everything, the Beta settled comfortably in his Seat, again slightly behind his Alpha.  
He leaned closer in to Cass, almost leaning his Head on the dark haired’s shoulder.

The dark blond had figured that this was a good time to have a conversation about, what Dean had heard at the dinner table…….

He was whispering, intentionally getting even closer to the Alpha, guaranteeing that his breath will hit the Ear, as he asked why the others around might hate him…………?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam recognized the way back easily. To his surprise there were no guards or security at all along the whole way.  
But there weren’t any the first time they got there either, so the hunter takes this as a lucky sign and moved on.

While he was walking the hall, next to the lined up show cases Sam was trying to figure out a way to get rid of all the tremendously dangerous objects that were storaged here.  
It shouldn’t even be possible to collect all of these outside of a hunter life.  
The careless handling and not existing protection made it clear that those people probably didn’t even know what they were doing, Sam wasn’t sure if he was happy about this or terrified. He also didn’t understand what those guys would get out of this morbid hobby, aside getting a little kick for having a touch at the dark.  
Sam was still wondering as he was tapping down along the huge picture witch was covering the safe.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on…” Dean was sounding slightly impatient and he was showing really disrespectful behavior towards his Alpha by poking the blue eyed in his side.  
“Dean…..!” Castiel growled deeply in a more Alpha way and it worked, the hunter backed off, for about a second before leaning back in and asking again, at least not poking at the other man anymore or breathing at his ear.

Cass sighed while still watching the ongoing Auction. He allowed Dean to rest his arms on the chair in front by not saying something against it.  
“I might have been part of this society for some time….” The alpha explained vaguely.  
But of course the dark blond Beta wasn’t satisfied with that.  
“Yeah, try again…” Dean mentioned cocky but with a smile, already seeing that the alpha knew he wouldn’t get away that easily.

Castiel wasn’t hesitating but he weigh out his options.  
“What do you want to know?”  
The alpha had decided that it would be easier to answer questions than giving all out by himself.  
This way he might not need to tell every thing.

“…” There was a short pause, but it made the next question hit directly.  
“Who did you kill?”  
Dean sounded serious and the smile was gone.

Castiel didn’t turn, didn’t move and didn’t hesitate as he answered.  
“I should have known you would overhear it.”  
“As I mentioned I might have some connections into this society and I did not parted on good terms. But I have to defend myself, it wasn’t intended murderer as some of these people may think, it was an accident that caused some deaths and I was named to be responsible for that. I took the blame and left but I have to admit I wasn’t guiltless on that occasion.”  
The dark blond hunter measured the alpha very carefully, very intensely. It was obvious he wouldn’t get much more on that matter.  
But Dean felt a bit calmed after that, somehow assured that what ever had happened it didn’t sound like a first degree murder, which didn’t fit with his imagination anyway.

The two men watched in silence the parade of weird items being brought in for auction…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the Picture frame had been a bigger problem than Sam had thought. There was a hidden mechanism the blond alpha had used to open it but it appeared that it wasn’t a mechanical one and that there was a high security, computer System attached to.  
Even though the tall Beta had prepared for that kind of situation as well, getting the tools out of this stupidly, overpriced outfit took more time than expected.  
It always felt weird being out in ‘costume’. The only exception was their FBI suits which had become more like a different, a second layer to their usual hunting cloth.

However, Sam managed to get the frame off the wall, far enough to have a closer look at the safe that hold the one thing they were looking for since three years and that had both of the hunters on edge for different reasons.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 1 year earlier……

_They had watched the small antique store for a week by now and figured the routine._  
_It was always the same, opening around eight, break at twelve and back home at seven, always the same, every day…._

_The Winchesters had done their homework, had closed the gaps they had left on the first occasions. Dean had acted like he was possessed, not taking breaks, not sleeping not eating or taking care of himself otherwise._  
_The older Winchester had not allowed himself to let it go, he had break down all the old cases that he thought had any kind of connection to the cursed musik box._

_And Sam had been by his side the whole time…_

_It took some time to get all the pieces together but in the end they had to face the truth, they had fucked up at a case almost 12 years ago, and because of that, there was a long list of death body’s all around the USA._

_They had get together all the information to see the whole picture and it was a horrible one._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Girl, the Ghost they had been after so long ago, she wasn’t a simple whore like the hunters had guessed._  
_The Girl hadn’t been 19 on their day of dead, she had only reached the age of 16 and the life before had been not of the good kind for her._

_Named after her mother, Elisabetha was raised under protection, care and love until her parents died in an accident as their daughter just had become 14._  
_She was send to the only other found relative, a distant relative actually._  
_Elisabetha was brought down to Mississippi to their grant aunt._  
_Little did she know where she was getting into._

_The hunters had found an old photograph at the City archive._  
_It showed Mrs. Bellgramm and her ‘girls’. And it wasn’t only showing what that house the brothers had visited and burned down, so they thought, once was, but it also showed the young Elisabetha, standing in the background, holding to the apron she was wearing over a way to open dress._  
_What ever had happened to the girl back there in that house, her eyes were already death after one year of her arrival._  
_And it wasn’t the only interesting thing on the black and white picture of that time._  
_It also showed the music box the brothers had later, years later, identified as a cursed object._

_The beautiful wooden work was much older and probably the last possession Elisabeth had left from his parents._

_Dean had seen it right next to the bones at the old southern mansion, or what ever was left from it. He had touched it, had his hands on it, and still hadn’t figured anything._  
_A mistake he would never forgive himself._

_As they had researched further on, the brother had found more devastating Details about the Mississippi home._  
_It got a strange Nickname at it’s time._  
_The house, indeed had been a Whore house, the only one around town, but things were going down already as Elisabetha was brought there._  
_Some of the ‘girls’ were reported as thieves and known to rob their clients, and as some men around town started to show obvious signs of some typical sexual illness symptoms the whore house was avoided and loosing customers pretty fast…._  
_The old Lady had to think of other source of income and opportunities._  
_And she did._

_It was reported on some Diaries also kept at the city archive, that Mrs. Bellgramm was traveling often into the Big City’s, promoting her own place of relaxation and Wellness, she often came back with some People, very interested in it._

_Sadly, none of them seem to leave, at least they weren’t seen leaving even though the old Lady told that they had._

_Dean had recalled the strange left over’s of some installations, he could now pretty good imagine how the people left……_

_It goes on for some years before the police and angry townsman finally managed to close down this place but for Elisabetha it had been to late already._  
_Her missing might had been the last thing to let the town to move into action._

_However, the hunters could only guessing how the little girls music box had become a cursed object of such tremendous power._  
_But it was close to the bound and struck to death body of the 16Years old in the basement at the former whore house where the boys had found her years later._

_It might have been the only comfort Elisabetha had have at this place of horror in her short time around._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Not only had the victim become a vengeful spirit, leaving body’s with marks on the wrists and smashed heads…._  
_One of her Items had become a powerful cursed object, replaying the deaths of the people that had come to this house._  
_Some were drowned, some were strangled others poisoned, either by food or suffocating from gas._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dean was sitting for hours at the same spot at the library. He was staring into nothingness, with and empty view._  
_Sam knew his brother well enough to understand what the older one was doing in his state of Self – loathing and if he wouldn’t get him out of it, he probably would loose him, one way or the other…_

_It had worked the first time. It hadn’t cost that much to overstep the forbidden line and Dean hadn’t killed him afterwards…. It might would work out this time as well, Sam thought as he walked over…_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam hid behind a corner as he heard some voices, two and one through some device. The tall hunter guessed guards on their routine round.  
Normally they would have checked the time schedule on every control walk, on any guard change and closed doors.  
But they had tried over the years, more than once to get into the private property around here. They had never made closer than the garden fence.  
And now Sam was inside, he would improvise, not unusual on the brothers hunters work.  
The dark haired Beta hold down his breath as he slide even further behind one of the sculptures socle. He barely fit with his huge frame but he managed and waited out until the Alphas, Sam could scent it, had passed.  
It was still weird to use this ominous scent system instead of his own eyes and ears but it was a good addition he had to admit.

The tall Winchester waited two more minutes, waited for the men’s food steps to fade in the background.  
It was quit inconvenient that the whole house, the whole space was lit up like a damn airport.  
But that wasn’t something the hunter could take care about at the moment.  
That chance he had now might not come back again.  
Luckily he hadn’t seen any cameras at the first time they had walked up here. It had been a great chance that they had found this alpha for this case, that they had found Castiel.  
The blue eyed had helped him a great deal so far.  
Sam recalled not only the way Cass had managed to get them in but how he had handled it so that they could keep their tools, how he had thrown himself into the line to distract the other alpha and it also had been him who had helped finding the place were it was hidden.  
It would have taken so much more time to do that.  
Sam paused for a sec to listen if he could hear anything.  
But there wasn’t and the younger Winchester moved on. He got back to the picture frame and opened it up again. The hunter had shut it close the moment he had realized someone coming closer…..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men were still staring at the ongoing third part of the auction.  
Dean had widened his eyes once or twice at the price. These fuzzy high society bastards had way to much money, the dark blond thought.  
The hunter had also made some mind notes to remember the faces of some of the buyers since all the pieces that were given out by now were highly dangerous nightmare shit.  
Some of the stuff even a trained and raised fighter like Dean Winchester would use gloves and a protective suit, or two, to touch it.  
And those unsuspecting assholes were taking it around like it was a bowl of candy for every one to pick from.  
The dark blond shivered in tautness.  
“Dean?”  
The deep, velvet like voice of the alpha right in front calmed him immediately and got his attention…..  
The dark blond looked up and he tensed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam finally had managed to open the damn automatism of this damn safe. The room looked like a bomb had fallen down. There was a small layer of grime all over the place, ash and smoke was still floating the room and the cream and white interior would need a replacement.  
The spell Sam had used to clean the aura and surrounding had also distracted the automatic mechanism but completely destroyed the luxury.  
However the safe was open and the hunter waved off the smoke that clouding the view.  
It took a moment and Sam looked around insecure, watching if he still was alone at the end of the long show case isle he had to walk back to leave.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Winchesters and their alpha realized almost at the same time that they had a big problem.

Sam stared into the dark iron cave. But to his terror, the one piece, the one cursed Item he was looking for was no longer in place…..

Dean and Cass meanwhile stared at the small stage Bartholomew was using for the private auction.  
There, on a dark red velvet pillow like base, covert with a crystal glass was a small, white, cream, ivory statue. No bigger than the pointing finger of the Beta and with a silky cherry color ribbon, it was carved into a small figurine of a young woman holding some flowers, as Bartholomew explained in big words. He explained that it was a portrayal of Diana, goddess of the hunt and owner of wisdom moving on to tell the whole Mythologie behind this symbol and the historical importance.  
It was just showing off.  
But that wasn’t what had the two ‘guests’ staring. This little thing, was exactly what the Brothers were after……..

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  The safe room at the end of the hall where all the other strange objects were displayed.


	21. The Event....(7)

The Event……..

…  
It was the moment Dean and Cass realized they were in danger, and maybe already under observation……  
Although both men were worried, it was for total different reasons.

While Dean was planning how to, maybe, fight their way out, Cass was thinking about how to protect his mates when some alphas would start to jump them without warning.  
The dark haired had seen such events and the way mates were treated at that.  
The moment the blond Alpha would call this over, Castiel knew they would be screwed and they would also not get another chance on the object.  
He wouldn’t be able to protect his mates from every one around, he knew he would get attacked by alphas and even Betas the moment the Auction would be over.  
And against better knowledge, Cass started praying silently, for Sam to hurry, for them to get out soon and for his strength to be able to protect the brothers no matter what, and the alpha was even offering his life to make it happen.

Bartholomew had called Castiel out, had mentioned that he would like to thank a special guest for honoring his Event with his, and his mates appearance.  
Cass had to think fast, had to make a decision and he did the only thing that came to mind. He addressed the dark blond Beta who was about to loose it after listening to the number of deaths and misfortune this object had brought to so many humans.

After the detailed report about the story of that ivory Diana, that it was special since it was an active artifact but not a threat to the owner since this curse was for some reason hold in some kind of a rigid.  
After Bartholomew had counted all the victims he did knew about, Dean had started to drift a bit. Castiel could feel it through the bond.  
He could feel guild, sadness, anger and even fear, and none of it Castiel wanted to have his Mate thinking about.  
But he was cornered at the moment, there was not time to calm the Beta down to settle him a bit and there for the alpha called for the Hunter the dark blond was.  
Before the light could hit him Castiel got up and doing so he once again called for Dean.

“…When we are gone, try to get the doll and run!!!” The dark haired hushed out subdued, pulling at the bond to get the Betas attention. Then he started smiling seductive, straightened his body and covered the Dean from the view and the light as well as the empty seat of his other mate as he started walking, heading straight to the stage.  
The left guests and even Bartholomew were surprised at that move while Castiel was locking eyes with the blond Alpha and adjusting his grey, blue suit.  
He had all the attention of the room and Dean realized that as well, slowly waking up again.  
The hunter slightly moved back, out of the spotlight that would hit him the moment their alpha would be closer to the stage.  
Still he was watching what Cass had in mind.

Bartholomew had stopped his monologue and was smiling as well, reaching out his arm to help the dark haired up on stage.

Castiel still wasn’t sure what he would do, he hadn’t thought it through in the short moment.  
But it worked so far he only needed to figure out how to get the item, how to hold Dean out of sight and how to get Sam in time before bringing all of them out of here in one piece.  
‘No big deal….’ The alpha thought, slowly considering if he might would regret meeting the two gorgeous Betas.  
But he pushed that thought away in anger. His mates were worth every thing, how could he dare to doubt.  
With this he focused back and allowed the other Alpha to help him up.  
Castiel used the opportunity of a very intimate hug to whisper something into the other alphas ear. It was almost accidentally, incidental…  
But Dean could see.  
The Beta had left his Seat and was hiding in a less enlightened part of the ball room.  
He could see the blond assholes eyes widened and how he licked his lips.  
What ever Castiel had offered to the bastard, it was enough for the asshole to agree and Dean shivered uncomfortably at the suggestion.

But he was even more disgust as Bartholomew was explaining to the whole Room that he had to apologize, because the Item he just showed was off the table since he had get an unbeatable offer at this rare exhibit.  
With this, and Castiel found that very cheap, he pulled the slightly shorter dark haired alpha closer, indirectly telling what he had in mind.  
Dean choked a bit at that view.  
Alpha on Alpha is a taboo even he knew that.  
But never the less, it worked, Dean could scent it, but even he is slightly disgust at the two alphas on display.  
It seemed odd for the hunter, he was in no position to judge……  
For a moment he was guessing back at the times as Sam had comforted him and how it had become more over the time. He of all, shouldn’t be judgemental but he couldn’t stop it. He hated the scene playing out on the stage right now.

And it got worse. Some of the other guests started arguing, yelling that they had been interested in that item all the time, some were even claiming that they came just for that….  
For a moment he tensed feeling the mood heading south as Castiel turned at the crowed, watching them in the eyes, making sure to have their attention before he got back at the asshole, demandingly pulling him in for a damn deep, lewd kiss in full display and publik, leaving Deans mouth gapping.  
As Cass finally finishs it, ending the kiss and turning back at the crowd, glaring at the people below him, is his face like stone and in a commanding and challenging, deep voice he is asking every one around.

“Name your price and I will beat it….!!!”  
The dark blond Beta couldn’t avoid the arousal crawling down his spine, making his knees week.  
No one dares to say anything and Bartholomew smiled in satisfaction at that shown dominance.

Dean made another mental note, once again, he really needed to know more about the dark haired alpha.

The dark blond Beta could still scent the hesitation in the room and the mentally bowing and obeying as the blond alpha is telling his guests to not be controversial and instead enjoy the fact that they get faster to the most fun part.  
With this Bartholomew is lifting his arms and yelling for something to begin.  
Dean could see the last look on his Alphas face and it is worry, before he is guided away into the back and out of the ball room.

The dark blond needs a moment to orientate still slightly growling about his Alpha kissing the blond asshole, but his trained hunter was winning over again fast.  
Still growling that the kiss was unnesseccary….  
The damn show case, Bartholomew had reset the small ivory figure in, was still on stage and for what ever reason no one seemed to care. The assistants that had been there a minute ago were gone.  
And Dean wondered what that was all about as he ducked down heading towards the glass cylinder.

He didn’t get far…………………….

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam thought about hurrying back to the ball room but this would give away the rare, if not only opportunity to get their hands on the item, that still had to be somewhere around.  
So Sam decided to text Dean. They had silenced their phones but not turned it off. They never did while working on a case, just for situations like that.  
The younger hunter needed to know what next, would he have enough time to search around the house, would he be needed back? It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his brothers ability to manage covering the other Betas missing, but it would be nuts not to be assured, especially in this still unfamiliar surrounding and circumstances.

Sam had a bad feeling and he knew that this never had been a good sign…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 1/2 years ago….

_“GET DOWN!” Dean yelled and Sam did as commanded._  
_The bullet hit the concrete just hair wide above the younger Winchester before both hunter made it into cover._  
_“Damn….shit!” Dean looked back as they headed down the street, jumping over some fences and breaking private property rules by destroying some flowerbeds on their way._  
_There was still yelling and barking to close behind them to stop yet._  
_But the hunters knew that this wouldn’t go for long. The owner of the residence they had broken in this time, would not want his neighbours to get suspicious or pay more detailed attention._  
_The Benefit of working in grey zones and among shady people, the Brothers knew…._

_“How did they …..figure out…?” Sam questioned running by his brothers side, his gun in his hand._  
_“The hell…..should….i know…!” Dean huffed out heavily and surrounded another of those disgusting garden, plastic decorations._

_Both men turned another corner and finally got out of the white fences, happy day neighbourhood into a more fitting run down one which felt much more like the hunters ground, so to say._

_The brother did run two more blocks and hid into a small alley, close to were they had left the third member of the family, their ‘baby’._

_The two hunter’s only calmed as they had hit the road, the Impalas engine roaring and the asphalt rushing beneath the wheels._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They had only found another small hint, not the item they were looking for._

_After the brothers had seen the photographs along their research, realizing the small figurine had been missing on top of the music box, they had searched for it. Had turned every stone, had contacted every one they knew, to get any kind of information and slowly, very slowly they made their way to the final owner._

_The brothers did not know why someone had been interested in a broken cursed object, or in a cursed object at all, but in the end, it still was a loaded gun in the hands of the unsuspecting, and with it going around like this, the problem would never be stopped._

_On their way the hunters had get to know a lot of ill bastards and creeps. They had heard of a prosperous underground market that left a lot of options for what could have happened with objects like that. But even thought the Winchesters had gotten close, they had never made any direct contact._

_The members of this society that was organizing the whole black market stuff were very discreet and closed to any outsider._  
_This whole thing had worked under the hunters eyes, without them knowing, without them realizing it or maybe they had paid not enough attention to it._

_However, this time they could feel they were close. They had risked their lives, ones more for that goal._

_Dean was in a good mood even though they had been almost shot._  
_He was smiling knowing that this time, they had missed the item only by hours._  
_This time, the dark blond was sure, they would get back the lost piece, they would finally could close this case…_  
_He had to be sure, Sam knew._  
_The younger one was smiling as well but he did not share his brother’s desperate optimism._

_Over the last months, over the last Year, they had followed trace after trace and even now, Sam felt that they weren’t any closer._  
_Wishes and hopes, wouldn’t get them there…._  
_But he smiled as Dean turned looking at him, knowing he would go with his brother, no matter what anyway._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This night they slept together._  
_Got lost in each others company, holding to the promise Sam had given the older one the first time he had comforted him._  
_They hadn’t stopped afterwards and never talked about it._

_“Hng….No,.. don’t… inside…..!”_  
_Sam moaned at the next hard trusts… It made it even harder to hold to that line, but Dean wouldn’t be satisfied with just one shot, he would do it again and again…._  
_And as much as Sam loved to feel his Brothers hot fluid deep within, it was a bit uncomfortable on the hunt….._

_The first times Dean hadn’t been able to even look at his brother, always demanded, only accepted, endured it from behind, still using their connection as a way to punish himself instead of enjoying it…_  
_It had taken some time to get rid of that behavior._  
_And it had changed, only very slowly….._

_Sam was the only one allowed to bend Dean over and fuck him, and he had fought for that._

_Under these circumstances it had been painful the first time Sam had submitted to his brother. Pain was something the Brothers knew, it was something they could work with, and Sam couldn’t blame Dean for using their sex as a punishment, he somehow had done the same in the beginning._

_Dean had been his first and would be his last, that was something Sam was definite about, he couldn’t tell for sure what it was, or why, but aside his older caretaker, he had never been interested in men, not at all…_

_Sam grabbed Deans neck and pulled him down for a sloppy but heated kiss, leaning their foreheads together as they chased their orgasm in unison…_

_Tomorrow they would try to get the Figure, once again, and once again it would be dangerous……, like it had been so often within the last years…_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today….

“Oh hell NO!”  
Dean thought and kicked after one of the alphas surrounding him and who had dared to scent on his neck, by leaning into the Winchesters personal space…  
The hunter could feel the surprise and just a brief sec. later the anger radiating from the men that painted Dean into a corner.

The dark blond had tried to sneak his way to the show cases. He had tried to be fast and to hide as much as possible.  
He had failed...  
The moment Bartholomew had left with Castiel, the lighting had changed and the crowd had started moving. The Packs that had staid for this ‘After-party’ were drifting apart. Dean watched how the Alphas started talking and laughing in a quite personal manner and how they laid hands on other Pack-leaders property.  
How some Omegas were immediately touched all over and handed around while some of the Betas either stood guard or got undressed themselves.  
To his misfortune Dean had attract the attention of some alphas from the moment he had walked in with Castiel.  
Some of that was to the Betas own appearance and beauty but some of the guests had laid eye on him because oh his Pack-leader, his mate.

Now three of the Alphas were surrounding the dark blond, getting closer and scenting like shit on legs in their arousal and want.  
On of them seemed to say something and Dean could feel how his body started to move on his own….., already about to kneel down…

The Asshole must have used his alpha voice, the hunter thought, eagerly trying to fight against his nature to obey on that…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was careful around Bartholomew even though he smiled and allowed the other alpha to serve him a drink after they had entered, what looked like the private rooms of the blond man.  
Cass had figured to be guided away but he hadn’t expect it to be that far away from the main Event room.  
And the blue eyed wouldn’t define it as far in general, if there wouldn’t be his Beta mates in possible danger.  
The dark haired Alpha had participated in ‘after’ Party’s before, actually in his family it wasn’t that unusual to show the young Alphas how to deal with lower Alphas, Betas and Omegas that aren’t own partners and or own mates.  
This way there wouldn’t be much grieving if the ‘training tools’ got broken or completely destroyed. Cass wasn’t expecting this to happen here but he knew Alphas mostly didn’t go gentle on other Alphas possession. Those kind of activities were a rare opportunity for lower ones to show dominance, not over the mostly higher or equal other Alpha but over those the alpha had chosen to be his or her partners.

Castiel’s chosen mates were gorgeous, beautiful and outstanding, they would get hit on, that much was sure.  
Not to mention the Alphas own reputation, he was a misfit, an outsider but one that once had a lot of prospects. And still his name was able to open up some doors in some parts of this society.  
For that his Betas would have to pay. Not only from those who wanted to have a taste but also from the ones who were still angry at the dark haired for throwing away all that had been offered to him, for, what most of other alphas thought, not reason.

Bartholomew smiled smugly as he turned to cheesily turn down the lights and activate the music by voice command.  
Cass buried down an eye roll and instead smiled back…..  
He had been ‘bowing’ for this lower Alpha the whole time, it wasn’t something he struggled with, never had, but it felt different knowing his Mates were around somewhere.  
Lowering himself or getting attacked for his persona wasn’t something knew to the blue eyed, and it even wouldn’t be the first time getting mocked or bullied, it all had been part of his life from the moment he had stepped out off this luxury world he had been raised in.  
However, feeling offended, not for himself but for others to look down on his perfect mates,  
that was an interesting revelation that made the alpha smile warmly.

He was already lost at that. Cass had never believed in those fairy tales about meeting someone and giving up yourself without feeling that as a burden.  
He had never trusted the childish ideal of true Mates or ‘love’ but he was lost the moment he had met the Beta brothers for the first time….. But he wouldn’t have believed in the nightmares the Winchesters work and live in either just a few Days ago.  
There was nothing he wouldn’t do for the two men from here one, the Alpha was proving that already by allowing another, a weaker Alpha to touch him, only to buy some more time for the hunters to get to their goal.

But now that Bartholomew wasn’t in the main hall anymore there was just one thought left in Castiels mind, he needed to get back, his Mates would be in danger…..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a subdue buzzing Dean could play off since he was walking backwards to get out of reach of two alphas that had come even closer after he had kicked the first one away more or less.  
The green eyed hunter was still looking at the show case in the back, it was so damn close, he just needed to get over there and after all these years they would finally be able to end at least this nightmare.  
Dean frowned at the thoughts and the wall of assholes drooling at him, showing there lust in their scent and faces.  
The dark blond Beta sighed. Why would the Winchesters ever have it easy.

He watched over the Alphas shoulders surrounding him, hearing some of the Omegas shrieking as they got groped and pulled and pushed around between some alphas and even Betas who wanted to have a scent from the showing mark.  
It was disgusting to watch how the people were ripping at the expensive fabrics even thought the place of the mark was left out already to see the bruised, sometimes freshly cut and opened skin.

Dean was suddenly very thankful for their Alpha who had marked them pretty high on their necks to avoid those open wholes in their cloth and to avoid someone using the opportunity to rip off their suits as Dean could see happen in the background to a quite docile one of their own, a Beta.

The hunter focused back as he was grabbed at one of his arms and forcefully turned to face another alpha who had somehow sneaked up from behind.  
Dean got angry of himself for not paying attention. But the scent around him and the visual and soundly information’s he was handling by now were overwhelming and the tall Beta struggled with concentrating his senses at the important things as his Handy buzzed again.  
This time the Alphas around him heard it and among the arousal radiating out of them there was anger building up for a Beta to dare breaking such a simple behavior rule…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam hadn’t wait after he couldn’t reach his brother. The dark haired was already on his way to the Ball room. It was never a good sign if Dean didn’t take a call on an active case.  
Again Sam had a bad feeling about that.  
He was almost running his way back as he was stopped by a woman and a man suddenly standing in the hall way. He scent Alpha and something that left him alarmed even though he couldn’t point his finger at it……

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  The private Room of Bartholomew.


	22. The Event.... - on the run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are about to leave and as usual in Winchester style....  
> Once again the Charakters did not listen to any prepared script i had......  
> ^^!  
> But we're on the way - Story end is coming..... And i imagine that it might be a bit sad for some, and a bit for me too, but after this (5) Chapter Story had expand and expand more and more i have to admit i am also relieved that i can finally see the light at the end of that tunnel......  
> But again it might take 3 or more chapters to get there so as always...  
> I hope you enjoy or at least kill some time here.  
> *wave* ^^)

The Event… - on the run…

Dean landed another punch right at one of the Alphas face.  
The hunter felt great seeing the asshole wobbling back and hitting the ground on his ass.  
Sadly that wasn’t the only one around and again the Beta felt his head spinning as more than one deep voice echoed in his head and slowed him down even more. 

Dean was growling again, and again the Alphas draw back a little, irritated at this dominant complain of a mated Beta.  
The constant fight against his inner nature to obey to these voices wasn’t what bothered the dark blond the most.  
He felt way more offended when ever one of the, now four guys, who had cornered him, started scenting his mark. Which was weird, Dean considered.

Earlier someone had yelled at the hunter, trying to grab his short, gorgeous hair to pull him into place, now this creep was wearing a beautiful scratch along his face and a split lip. Another gift and memento, Dean was proud of, that he had given it to the damn alpha.

The Betas resistance was constant and even together the four alphas had problems getting Dean out of the hall and into another part of the house someone had called the ‘play room’.  
But in the end the hunter didn’t really had a chance.

The Room he was brought in was much smaller compared to the ball room, but the room was far from small itself.

Dean was hold down on something the hunter would identify as a flat but huge marble stone, maybe a table to the left.  
The Beta struggled and tried to get free, ……unsuccessful.  
Again he growled and snapped at every hand close but ha punch right to his face silenced him slightly.  
He could hear the only woman around bickering as she was told to go and get the others.  
She complained and their was a short argue that leave the honey blond female to stay and one of the other three alpha to walk off and get, what ever he was send for.  
Dean didn’t really care, he only wanted to get out of his miserable situation.  
Being held down like that had never been something the hunter liked.  
He tried again to move as the pain in his face slowly cleared, and he actually managed to get on arm free.  
Enough to be able to reach for one of knifes he had hidden.  
In a reflex the hunter reached down, sadly only to find that he couldn’t get his fighting tool out of the god damn suit he was wearing.  
Dean grunted in frustration as another punch hit him right to his stomach and left him coughing painfully as his loose arm was pulled back in position.

But still the three alpha had to work to hold the Beta down on that presentation desk that started to feel more like a altar for sacrifices and that, Dean liked even less.

It was suddenly that the hunter realized the change in the air, the new scent’s that were coming from somewhere he couldn’t look at right now but he could hear different foot steps and laughs as another group of alphas, some with already catched baid entered the room.  
Dean had been dragged to the left side of the room were a pair of huge couches were standing along the wall of covered Windows.  
On the other side however were a line of chairs, perfectly fitting in place….., for an audience to sit back and watch.  
Slowly it dawned to the Winchester were this here was heading and hell was he not willing to participate….

His phone buzzed again and a summoned Beta got it out from the inside of the dark blonds Suit Jacket that was flapped open easily.  
The small grey haired showed the phone to the Alphas around.  
Dean could scent the disapproval right away, along with the sound of small gasps and surprised ‘oh’s, for what he had dared to do.  
Cass had told them what rights Beta would have and Dean remembered right now that carrying a phone of their own wasn’t one of them.

Again the build, tall, hunter reared against the forceful grip on his arms and legs, once again unsuccessful.  
And even worse, due to his constant effort to get free another Beta joined the scene helping to hold down the other man.

For Dean that was ridiculous but he had no word in the matter as a soft little Omega girl walked over by some unseen communication, and started opening his dark shirt, to get rid of the suit, as he slowly got stripped.  
The stench of arousal and the loud, excited voices in the room were overwhelming while Dean got prepared for the first interested guest at this Orgy……

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was surprised at his own speed and power as he hit one of the, he assumed, pair.  
The woman had smiled at him tantalizingly, no reason for the hunter not to attack since the two alpha were blocking the way to his brother…..

Now the younger Winchester was pinned against the wall, facing some of the modern art paintings he would have admired under different circumstances.  
The brown eyed woman with the long black hair was clapping at the other alpha who was having fun himself by showing off for the lady.  
‘Stupid…’ Sam thought and his head snapped back, his scull painfully colliding with the other mans nose.  
The tight grip around the hunters arms immediately loosened and Sam could turn, directly punching the stumbling Alpha again. This time it ripped the smaller man from his feet, as he hit the wall behind.  
Now the black haired bitch wasn’t clapping anymore. Instead she had started shrieking hysterically.  
It hurt in Sam’s oversensitive ears.  
He slammed a vase on the alpha on the ground, just to be sure before he rushed towards the screaming woman to get her silent…..

There was a short effort of yelling something in an alpha voice, Sam guessed, before he was at the female Alpha, slamming his elbow right at her head and knocking her down.

Now that their cover seemed blown Sam decided on taking his gun. It took some time to pull the weapon out of his elegant outfit but he managed it and was on his way again.  
He was thinking about the way he had seen the Alphas moves, the way he had fought himself.  
This Mate Benefits started to become quite handy Sam guessed, still tremendously missing his Jeans and Flannel as he put his outfit back in place while hasten his steps.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was pulled further at the centre of the marble stone table as his head was bent back so that his head was pulled over the edge and his throat stretched while his green eyes were staring at an amber colored chandelier.  
Well he knew definitely where this was going….  
And with another great effort he pulled against the restrain hold at his limbs and the Omega Girl that had been placed on his chest.  
She was already touched and kissed by some of the guests that had come closer very much to the hunters dislike.  
And even more to his discomfort the alphas around had started touching him too.  
Gladly, and Dean was making three crosses for that, he hadn’t been stripped completely.  
He had struggled to much for the ‘weak’ alphas willing to risk that he was getting loose.  
So one of the guests had decided to just cut off the suit jacket and shirt, but once again, Dean had been to wild for the others to dare to do it fully.  
In the end they had feared to cut the Mate of Castiel.  
Because, having him was one thing, handling the pissed blue eyed owner because they had hurt his mate, was something else….  
Dean had scent these assholes fear and once again had decided that those bastard were worth nothing and especially not him…..

The cute Omega girl on his chest got a bit careless at the distraction of the other alpha around and her fingers went a bit to far to the hunters mouth as she was gliding along the Betas throat and face. Dean hated to do that but he needed to get free and there for the weight, as easy as it was, needed to be away.  
First he licked at the gentle finger next to his lips and as expected the obviously trained slut reacted in a specific way.  
She looked down with already hooded eyes scanning the Beta in his bend position. It was obvious that she wasn’t the only one looking.  
Dean rocked his hips slightly and as much as possible to indicate some interest and as guessed the Omega started to caress the Beta beneath, lewdly moving her already naked body.  
And her fingers got even closer to the Winchesters perfect shaped lips.  
She followed the lines, allowing the experienced tongue to sweetly tempted her.  
As the Omega finally pushed two fingers between the soft wet opening……… Dean bid down forcefully! He could feel the skin breaking and he could taste the blood as the alphas around stared stunned for a second before they hectically pulled the Omega off and away from this uncontrollable beast.

While most of the guests around were to surprised to have an eye on Dean and those holding him hesitated a bit to much and obvious, the hunter kicked to both sides.  
He hit one of the guys right at the crotch but missed the other.  
However he was able to pull one leg free and he kicked again just to make some space.  
Finally whoever was pulling Dean’s head back left him and the green eyed could see what he was doing…..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had called his brother again but still, there was no answer and now the younger one was really concerned.

On his way to the hall he had seen some guys fucking an Omega, and it did not look like full mutual consent.  
Some others were making out close to the ball room and twice Sam had been hit on, luckily without a fight since he had just passed as fast as possible and probably because he was holding a gun.  
However a few Seconds ago the alarm had set off and Sam was pretty sure he didn’t want to mess with the guards they had seen on the outside.  
Even thought the Event was over this place would still have its own protection personal for sure…….

They needed to damn hurry, he needed to find his brother, to find Cass! They needed to get out!...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam running into the ball rooms direction and he was trying to scent his brother. The younger Winchester had astonishingly fast gotten used to the new asset on his pallet.  
He was still struggling with the details but his brothers very unique scent was already imprinted deeply in Sam’s brain, even after this short time.

But so far there was nothing.  
He thought he had it for a brief moment but getting closer he realized that it was an old trace and Dean already gone.  
Sam was focused on only that as he almost had reached the room and all of a sudden got pulled back, feeling a painfully strong grip on his arm.  
The hunter was dragged into a corner and again pinned to the wall this time on his back.

Castiel was at the Beta within a glimpse, his Head immediately at the Winchesters neck.  
Sam was still processing still in fighting mood but not sure….  
It took a moment for Sam to realize that he wasn’t attacked, that he was actually save for the moment.  
Sam leaned at the Alpha who was shielding him, scenting if he really was ok and unharmed as a group of guards passed on the hallway around the corner on their way to the ball room.

“Sam?....Sam……” Castiel scent his mate again, just to be sure, just to really be sure…….he leaned at the broad chest of the younger hunter.  
“Are you ok?” The blue eyed finally asked, a bit more calmed down himself.  
Sam slightly patted the Alphas back and nodded.  
“I’m fine Cass….” He wanted to thank the blue eyed as well but he just couldn’t get it out now.  
“We need to find Dean!” Sam stated instead.  
And Castiel nodded, still not leaving his Beta move, still pinning him against the wall trying to focus.  
Sam gave his alpha the second before he mentioned his brother again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They couldn’t pass the Ball room anymore since the guards had positioned around their.  
But Castiel already knew that Dean wasn’t in there anyway.

The two men hide at any corner, trying to not draw any more attention, than they already had.  
Most of the other people around were to irritated by the alarm to pay more attention to an alpha and his Beta mate passing them. Cass had insisted for Sam to put away his gun, in his company he would be under protection but with a gun, people would get suspicious.

Sam had hesitate but finally agreed.  
Now he was walking behind his Alpha, as he had done before. Carefully eying the surrounding and looking down as they passed others.

Castiel walked the corridors as if he hadn’t done anything else in his life. The blue eyed had explained that he had looked at the security monitors to find his Betas whereabouts.

They had to step back twice as more guards were entering the house with the alarm still running.  
But mostly their way was free as they got up to the next floor……  
Sam had to admit that he had a little bit lost the orientation at this part of the estate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again one of the Alphas had called for one of his Pack Betas to help holding the renitent hunter down…….  
“THe HECK…!!!” Dean complains loudly……

He had freed both legs and the alphas had stepped back in confusion as Dean had growled once again.  
They started to question how someone would ever be able to mate this Creature.  
The alphas had used their controlling voice-mind thing but even Dean was surprised that he still didn’t laid back obediently like he would have done if Cass had used his Alpha command. 

But around these male and female Alphas he didn’t feel like following orders even though he could feel the urge deep within.  
The hunter didn’t believe that his attackers were weak or so he hoped, he would feel a bit ashamed getting to know weak ones would have hold him down.  
But even more he wanted to know why he or his Beta wasn’t bowing down for these alphas. He wasn’t complaining Dean stated in his mind. It was pure interest.  
Castiel had mentioned that the mark would not protect them the way a real mating bond would do but somehow it seem to work great…..  
Another painful hit landed at Dean’s face and turned his head.  
He could feel weight on his body, someone was leaning over from between his legs and that didn’t felt right.  
The green eyes ripped open as two hands closed around his throat trying to strangle him.  
The Betas Arms were still pinned down above his head and over the marble table and as much as he tried the grip there was to tight to pull it off.

Dean choked but he used the left strength and air to pull up his free legs as high as possible,  
and closing them around the shoulder part and neck. He couldn’t strangle the alpha from his position but he could pull the men down close enough to give him an ear sounding header.  
And instantly after the hands around his neck got off, he used his legs to push the alpha away.  
Working with Sam had been surprisingly effective, Dean thought. Remembering not only their time in bed but mostly the stupid yoga lessons Sam insisted on after winning the older ones agreement in some stupid games.

The dark blond felt victory for just a moment as again something hit him in his side and his face and his stomach….. leaving the Beta coughing and choking in pain.  
He was already looking like he had some rounds with a steam hammer but the hunter was far from giving up yet.

Dean was about to start another attack as he heard grunting sounds in the background and some of the crowd around him turned in irritation.

Next, the dark blonds arms got free all of a sudden and he got up, immediately getting at the guys in front.  
Dean had broken an arm and probably some noses as he heard a deep, deep growl in his back. Something he had never heard before and even the trained hunter froze on the spot for a moment before he also heard the thud of a body going down.  
Just glimpse later the dark blond felt a warm weight pressed against his back and someone extensively scenting his neck directly above the mark.

“Dean!” There was Sam’s voice and it sounded alarmed but not in panic.  
“You ok?” The younger one got into Deans view while the older Beta still could feel something clinging to his back.  
“I….yeah… Im good…”  
Now the hunter slowly looked at the room. Most of the alphas and Betas were down or had run off, some Omegas were cowering close to either their mates or just on their own, fearful looking at the three men standing at the centre.

Sam finally smiled and Dean calmed down enough to scent their alpha close to him….  
He didn’t mind the touch and the scenting, on the opposite, he allowed it to calm down himself.  
His face was hurting, pulsating in pain and so were other parts of his body but he stood on his own. For a hunter that was a scale to measure the functioning.

“You’re hurt.” Castiel stated as Dean finally turned at him, looking down to his feet.  
There was another alpha on the ground and his head didn’t look like it should, there was blood running and Dean frowned at the sight.  
“Did………..did you…?” He questioned and looked at their blue eyed.  
Cass was still watching the Beta, obviously unhappy and worried about the injuries and Dean turned at Sam who simply nodded to answer his brother’s question.

“You ok Sam?” And again the younger one nodded.

“As much as I like the family reunion….” Dean mentioned suddenly…. “….I guess we need to go.”  
Sam had heard the food steps at the stairwell as well and patted Castiels shoulder to get him out of his thoughts and staring.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ok Cass. Where to….?!” Sam questioned while Dean watched their backs at the long, empty hall way.  
Both Betas had followed the Alpha without hesitation as the guards had gotten closer. The alarm was still ringing but a bit further away by now.  
The Pack had made their way to the other side of the complex, three guards sadly had been in their way and not backed off as told to do.

Since Sam, Dean and Cass had been identified as the intruder by now there was no need in posing as a pack anymore. There for the Brothers were in full hunter mode again, their guns ready and the two were walking on either side of their alpha, to protect their new possession….

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel had guided them out of the house complex and they found each other in a backyard garden.  
There were cameras all over and the trio was far from safe out here, but they were out, that was a start, Cass guessed as something hit the ground right next to the alphas feet.  
The dark haired looked down in confusion as Sam and Dean grabbed his arms pulling him out of the line of fire.  
Most of the place was enlightened with spots due to the alarm but the Brothers did found some spaces to hide on their way to the fence.

Again the hunters could made use of their knew ability and ‘powers’, they were fast and even the high wall with the spiked coping was less of a problem, even though they had to, more or less, lift the alpha up to follow.  
They run, they jumped they hide…..and then, they made it……  
Without anyone injured any further, all of them made it out of the estate…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been the right decision to have ‘Baby’ somewhere close.  
Still hidden and unseen by any of the people from the Event or Estate but ready to go and get the Betas away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had told them that the Safe had been empty and Dean had grunted back that they knew.  
He had hit the gas and the Impala Engine had roared at its drivers frustration and anger.

“WE HAVE fucked up……!” Dean was shaking his head in disbelieve biting his teeth and grimacing furiously.  
Even Sam didn’t dare to say something. He knew his brother was punishing himself once again, taking all the blame for everything that had happened.  
And not only tonight….  
Sam had hoped they would made it, he had prayed for that, knowing it was the only way to free Dean from, at least, one of his self-destructive obsessions, allowing the older hunter to leave this specific burden behind.

Dean slammed the steering wheel multiple times in anger.  
Sam hadn’t seen him in this rage for a long time.

FUCK::::::::DAMNIT!!”  
“Again…failure………nothing….after so long…!!!”  
Dean slammed the steering wheel once again…  
He sounded devasted, exhausted, broken…..

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  The 'Play room' where Dean is fighting.......some Hands off....
> 
> PS: I really have to recommend the fight Scene from Dean W. in Se 13 Ep 02. Very enjoyable...  
> And for those who haven't seen the Episode just yet. Here is the YouTube Link for the fight:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VX_vprrX-I


	23. On the run – coming/finding home….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a short one but it had to be done. The charakters are eager to get it over with and move on. I was hoping for more gentle time, obviously not yet but still i am staying my ground to get there...........  
> ;P
> 
> Hope, as always that you have fun or that you can use this as an argument to kill time in someway.  
> *wave*

On the run – coming/finding home….

Years of effort, Years of sideways, years of struggles and self questioning over any of their own failures, all of that was pointing back to this one case from the early beginning, as the brothers hadn’t found back to their sibling connection, their hunter balance and ability yet.  
It all should have been, not over, but eased in this last try, in this long ongoing case, and again, the Winchesters had to face the situation, that they hadn’t full filled a promise, one they hadn’t only made to themselves.

Dean was hitting the gas, not caring about the other traffic, which luckily wasn’t that much at this time.  
Sam was worriedly glimpsing over to his brother who was staring on the road, constantly mumbling curses and hitting the steering wheel from time to time to let out short outburst of anger….

“Useless!..... Failure!!! …FUCK!! Again!!” The dark blond was biting his teeth, working his jawbone in distress and fury.  
Sam knew to stay away from the older one when he was in that state. He wouldn’t be able to say anything that would help or calm him anyway.  
And partly, Sam was feeling exactly the same. They indeed had, once again missed it, failed to accomplish what was by now number one on their to do list.  
The hunters had tried to sneak into this place more than once and never managed to get even close, not to mention into it.  
After all of the hard work, the sacrifices, and once again not only their own, they had fucked up the probably last chance to fix this, to fix their mistakes from the past…….

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months earlier……

__

_“How is she today?” Dean asked in his most charming, calming voice through the phone._  
_“….” There is a slight hesitation, enough to be an answer for the hunter._  
_The dark blond didn’t changed the topic but maneuvered a bit around._  
_He was offering some small talk over the family in general, only to sooth the woman on the other side of the line._

_In his mind the older Winchester was already planning for the next try to get the last missing piece to finally close this case and safe the last surviving victim._

_“I….We, Jeremy and I, we have discussed it again…… I……I know you did every thing you could…..” The woman was talking further and Dean tensed immediately. They had have this conversation more than once over the last two years…._  
_The Brothers know about the expensives of monitoring the constantly down going state of their daughter. They had given as much to support the family as they could._  
_Which wasn’t easy for the Winchesters as well, they couldn’t just use one of the Credit card frauds money and with doing a 24/7 job that didn’t bring in any real stuff, the brothers had to become creative as well._

 _“We…..can’t do this …..for ever…..” The woman sounded sad and apologetic in a way that left Dean feeling even worse._  
_“I…we,…. The doctors say that…..she will not recover from that state she is in right now, even if she would awake….. Her…..her…” There is a sob that hit the older Winchester like a knife._  
_He hated to have to negotiate with this suffering mother once again. But they were so close, they couldn’t let them cut of the life saving devices right now and yes, Dean knew that he was asking more than a lot and more that some human could endure over such a long time, but they were so close, just so close._  
_They finally would be able to get the last item and seal it away, they would be able to stop all of that and maybe give the young girl a chance to heal back……_  
_To have a life at least…_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Dean was hitting the steering wheel and almost missed a red light as Sam yelled at him to stop.  
They were far enough from the estate to be safe and no one so far had followed them, especially since they had positioned the car far enough to not be recognized aside Baby’s general fanciness.

And finally Dean slowed down a bit in his rage, his head sinking as he called out once more that they had failed and everything had been useless and senseless…..  
“All for nothing……..” The dark blond gave subdue to no one specific.

Castiel was watching his soon to be mates from the backseat, scenting their anger, distress and sadness for some minutes now as he had tried to speak but was silenced to Dean tantrums and Sam shaking head into his direction over and over again.  
Now, as Dean calmed and slipped from anger into pure sadness and self hatred the alpha wasn’t willing to stay silent anymore.  
This had been nothing like senseless or a failure and finally the dark haired was telling that….

“I can not agree to your interpretation of this evening. You’ve been wonderful, perfect, more than I could have ever imagined giving it the short time you had to get used to all of that…..”  
Of course the Alpha couldn’t understand the reasons that were initially behind the Betas current thoughts.  
How could he, the Winchesters had given only bits and pieces of their work not Details and especially not the whole picture that had left the Betas so in need of an Alpha to start with.

“It wasn’t all for nothing….”  
Castiel stated somehow a slight anger in his voice for the Betas to see it that way, after they had been gorgeous on almost every thing that night.  
Even the fighting had been nothing else than a beautiful view for the blue eyed, even though he would have be good without other Alphas attacking his mates.

The dark haired started nestling in his inner suit pocket as he spokes on his praises, showering his mates with affection and disagreement about how they viewed the situation.

On the sounds and talks the Betas lowered their heads, not in shame but feeling that it was the appropriate reaction to do so.  
But within a second they snapped back, turning to the Backseat as Cass was pulling out a small, white figurine from this inner suit pocket.  
Presenting his trophy with a soft adoringly smile towards the Brothers.  
“I got this while they were focused on you….” The gentle voice full of admiration and pride, not for himself but his Betas…….

Sam and Dean stared in surprise and question at the seemingly clueless alpha was holding up what had somehow hunted the hunters over years.  
Both Winchesters continued their staring, ignoring the traffic light changing back to green. It was three in the morning, no one would care anyway…..

There is relieve, there is sad happiness and thanks flooding the bond, to much to point at from whom it is coming exactly. It was overwhelming for the Alpha to say it at least.  
Castiel was irritated, unable to find the proper reaction for that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next things happened fast, almost in a blurr to the Alpha.  
Dean hit the gas once again guiding their 67 black Impala full back, off the main street and into a smaller alley before he stopped.  
Meanwhile Sam had grabbed the small goddess out of the alpha hands, mumbling a hushed sorry to Castiel who was somehow overrun by the sudden happenings.  
The minute Dean got stopped at the side of the road, Sam hoped out of the passengers seat, making his way to the backside of the car as his older brother was following, just leaving the alpha behind in the backseat.  
Cass sees the trunk open.  
Sam was working fast and concentrated as he opened the hidden compartment, pulling out the carved wooden box and opened it under the warily eyes of his brothers, standing by his side.  
Even more careful Sam pulled out the old and used music box that was inside, handing it over to Dean who was waiting for it.  
While he was holding the big art object, Sam took the small figurine he had put aside for just a second, never leaving it out of his sight.  
Now he was putting the pieces together, the small goddess already positioning in place as Castiel joined them as well out of curiosity on his own.  
And the moment the Alpha was close and the cursed objects joined, a shock wave suddenly vibrating out from the music box by playing a short part of the melody that was embossed in the music box roller…..  
Instantly Sam is holding up the wooden sealing box and Dean puts the cursed object back in, closing the top, while both hunters were reciting a spell, learned years ago in their youth under the questionable protections and lead of their father.  
In wonder the Alpha watched the bright golden light following the lines of the carved signs on the wooden box before the music coming from within all of a sudden stopped and the threat was gone….

\----------

Dean sighed and pulled out his phone, but Sam gently put his hand on it and shook his head.  
“Give it up till morning…” He suggested and his brother seemed to consider it.  
“I call the hospital.” The dark blond offered and Sam nodded at that.

While Dean walked up a bit to do the call, Sam closed the trunk and turned towards the silent Alpha by his side.  
Without a warning or any sign he pulled the other dark haired into a desperate, a forceful tight hug, the tall Betas nose directly finding its way to the Alphas neck, scenting in deeply to calm himself.  
Castiel hesitated in surprise but, even though in a little stiff manner, he finally patted the Betas back before slightly fondling it, in this way answering the close embrace.

Dean walked back at the same time and for a sec. the older hunter just watched before sighing and leaning in on their Alpha from behind, getting his own part out of the connection.  
Looking over to his beloved Brother, mouthing to him the satisfying result of the call………

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel felt left out a bit as Sam and Dean got back into hunter mode once they had calmed enough and after they had entered the road again.

But his Betas were still swimming in a mix of relaxation, calming sadness and relieve. Nothing bad the Alpha decided as he leaned back in his seat, just listening to his mates while he was watching the outside…..

“What are we doing about the other stuff?” Sam questioned.  
But Dean just slightly tilted his head as the bond was flooded with the taste of anger.  
The dark blond had no idea.  
After their performance tonight it wasn’t even clear if the Winchesters would be able to show their faces in town the next days, getting back into the estate wasn’t even to consider.  
Castiel looked up as he was scenting the bond as he was still doing periodically.  
The alpha wasn’t an idiot, he knew he couldn’t help with every thing but he wasn’t ready to have his, soon to be mates, back in a worried mood just yet.  
The blue eyed had gotten a small insight of the Brothers hunter life that was such a big part of their whole persona and existence and if he could be of some help their, at least for the time being he would try, Castiel decided even knowing the consequences.

“I might be able to offer help at that.” Castiel mentioned suddenly after he had listened in silence from the backseat while the Hunters had tried to figure out what to do about the whole collection of very dangerous cursed objects and supernatural items at the Villa.

Dean suddenly stared into the rearview mirror and Sam turned in surprise.  
“It might take one or two days, but I can manage to clear out this house…”  
The alpha seemed as calm as always as he gave this serious offer.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked carefully and in all earnest.

“I figured that you might be in danger if someone would recognize anything of that night. I can assure you that in general no one from that Event will say anything but I wasn’t able to deactivate camera system. In order to clear that I would have to send someone anyway since my actions were recorded as well. And I do understand also that the collected Items at the house hold some kind of danger in general and for all people. Under these circumstances I would like to offer some help.”  
“I do have the opportunity to make that happen and I would like to help in that matter.”  
The Alpha finished in his normal gentle and honest way.

“Who are you…….?” Dean’s voice was deep and he was slightly growling again.  
“I am Castiel.” The blue eyed answered but looked irritated.  
“YEah, I figured that much…. I mean What are you?!”  
Dean continued not less warning.  
And without hesitation Castiel answered to finish that questioning.  
“I am Alpha!”…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel had reminded the Beta of his place by growling at him. Now he was blaming himself for that behaviour since the Hunter had just be wary and guardedly over their life and he had the right to do that.  
But the blue eyed was tired himself and less enthusiastic about his role for his mates.  
The Night had exhausted him more than he had guessed it would.  
But constantly trying to block other Alpha through an unfulfilled bond was tiring.  
Cass felt like closing his eyes, like leaning back and giving in to the exhaustion that was calling for him to just let go.

Surrogate Mate bonds were supposed to be a helpful tool in Heat to get the biosystem running, they weren’t working very well other wise.  
Something Cass had known but ignored in order to calm his own insecurity at the whole plan the hunters had presented to him beforehand.  
Now the Alpha felt drained and dizzy, very close to his limits. Never the less his nature commanded him to still check on his mates every now and then even though it had become more randomly within the last hour……  
Castiel wanted to get home and sleep for the next two days.  
Sam frowned as he looked back and to prove his thoughts he scent the alpha from his position. The blue eyed had turned his head to the side and was again looking out of the window. He didn’t seem to focus, just to stare.

The Brothers still hadn’t decided to take the offer the Alpha had made but Dean was still angry for being placed back.  
But still, Sam nudged him and nodded to the back.  
It was obvious that the Alpha was exhausted.  
Even as a civilist the rented guy had done damn great and he had helped out a lot. All of that Sam was delivering in silence to the stubborn elderly.  
Dean rolled his eyes but his anger faded and finally Cass closed his eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean maneuvered Baby back into the bunker. He didn’t like leaving her outside, not for the next days.  
It was always better to lay low after unpleasant contacts.  
And this was a very unpleasant one even though it had worked out good. Dean looked at the still sleeping Alpha on the backseat.  
His brother was right, this guy had helped a great deal and he was more than tolerable to be around.  
Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
They would pay the Alpha the other half of the money and than they would send him off to never see him again. That’s how it worked in their world only that most of the people they met didn’t make it, they never get the chance to move on and leave, there for Cass, and Dean tasted that name in his mind once more, was lucky to get out of here on his two working feet.  
He was rented for a job, the job was done, he had to go!  
Sam had said it from the beginning, this was a service they had paid for, well almost…..  
It was nothing more, the dark blond assured himself, as he parked the car.

“Heh, we’re back buddy!” Dean called getting out. He knocked at the back door as there was no answer from the Alpha.  
Sam had get out as well and closed the door as he could scent his brothers worry.  
“Heh! Come on you can sleep in your room for tonight…” But still the Alpha did not show and reaction.  
Finally Dean opened the door himself and crawled over to have a look.

“SAM!!” He called for his brother almost immediately.  
“SAM! THERE’S something wrong!!”……….

___________________________________________________________________________


	24. Bunker sweet Bunker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some peace time together….  
> Well, it wouldn’t be the Winchesters if it would be that easy…., Right??!
> 
> Sorry.   
> But we will find a way, I am still confident even thought this had taken way longer than expected already.  
> I still hope you will enjoy it a little.  
> *wave* ^^)

Bunker sweet Bunker…

Dean wasn’t convinced completely but Sam assured him once again that their alpha was just exhausted.  
They had carried, the surprisingly heavy man, into the bunker and their room.  
The two hunters had checked the alpha for anything suspicious, for any sign that he might got affected by the curse.   
But Sam had combined the pieces and sealed the whole object already.  
Now he was leaning onto his brother from behind. Dean was still looking at their alpha.

“You like him…” Sam teased nipping at the older ones neck and looking over his shoulder.  
“…..i actually do…” Dean admitted all of a sudden, leaving even Sam in surprise.  
The dark blond smiled but soon turned to the taller one who was very busy leaving visible marks on Dean’s shoulders and neck not touching the prominent mating mark the alpha had left, just yet.   
Even though the sign was just temporary, there was something very appealing to see Dean with a stamp that marked him as property.  
And it was even more tempting, knowing that he was wearing the same sign on his neck.

“Hmmmmm.” Dean hummed in approval as Sam’s thumbs gently caressed Castiels stamp before he kissed it.  
“You are not to talk.” Dean mentioned, slightly grinning.  
“You like him too.”   
And with this the brothers kissed each other, a soft smile on their lips.

\-----------------------------

“You were awesome…” Dean praised, licking Sam’s lips.  
It had been some time since they had felt that untroubled, since they had been so free.  
A successful hunt, a lifted curse, a lifted burden…  
Dean hummed again as he cupped Sam’s ass, kneading it with his hands, this tiny, little, firm ass he knew so well.  
Sam was still plundering his brothers mouth, leaning in the experienced hands and grinding their crotches together.  
He was eager tonight.  
But Dean wasn’t less enthusiastic as he pulled the giant that was his younger Sibling, even closer, equally intense answering the kiss.  
He glimpsed at their bed where Castiel was still out.  
There was a short moment of excitement in Deans mind, he was considering using the bed, imagine how it would be to fuck Sam right next to their alpha.

“Get hng…your pants off.” Dean ordered instead as he left the connection to pull in the small chair that was positioned in one corner.  
This one wasn’t very comfortable and had no armrests but it was exactly what Dean wanted right now.  
He opened his dress pants only enough to get his length out, to stroke himself to full beauty, while he was closely watching Sam, stepping out of his underwear.  
“Leave the Jacket.” Dean mentioned as Sam wanted to strip further.  
The younger one smiled lewdly and turned to one of the drawers taking out a small tube.  
Dean licked his lips as he nodded at Sam’s questioning look.

The tall man leaned over on the cabinet. He was moving more slowly than necessary, spreading his legs, showing his ass and what his brother could have in a minute.  
Dean loved watching his brother making a show.  
And once more he wasn’t disappointed as Sam started to prep himself, gently moving his long fingers over his ass and between his cheeks, applying lustfully the lube at the rim and his channel.  
“God, ……..Sammy…” Dean whined.

He waited out the second finger easily driving in his brothers gapping hole, before he stopped his own stroking, calling Sam over.  
“Ok, enough…., come here!” Dean was panting and his dick throbbing.  
Sam smiled at the view as he turned.  
The older one was sitting with his legs apart on the chair, his face flushed and he was holding his full length.

Sam leaned his arms, easily and without hesitation, around Deans neck, holding onto his brothers short hair as he positioned himself on his lap.  
Both kissed again, eagerly grinding, rocking with and into each other, for a bit longer enjoying the closeness, the arousal and lust running through their body’s.

“Ready….?” Dean whispered, looking up into his brothers pale green.  
“Always……” Sam moaned as he was slowly sliding down on his brothers dick, taking it inch by inch un till Dean bottomed out.  
Once again the Betas shared sloppy kisses while adjusting to their deep connection.  
Both gasped as a wave of emotions hit them, flooding the Betas systems.  
They stared at each other in surprise. That was new!  
Sam felt as if he was buried deep within Dean and not the other way around.  
Dean on the other hand could clearly feel that Sam was filling him up, spreading him even though he wasn’t.  
Curious, the dark blond rolled his hips in a slow move.  
And once more, he could clearly feel Sam thrusting into him as well.  
Again both men stared at each other before Sam tried something.  
He leaned in closer and bid down at the mark on his brother’s neck.

“AAHHhhh…” Dean gasped and so did Sam as the sensation got straight to their erections which were already dripping unremittingly.  
The hunters body were burning, oversensitive at any contact.  
None of them would go for long if they would move as planed.  
Instead Sam started a slow, rocking and grinding pace leaning onto Deans chest at the same time.  
They got lost in their gentle, deep, affectionate kisses all the way through.  
Constantly moving, rolling their trained body along each other……

\-------------

They didn’t want it to end as the hunters orgasms were building up equally fast.  
Dean pulled Sam’s pelvis even closer, closing his erection in between their heated flesh while he rocked up more forcefully….

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel felt tired and exhausted and his head was hurting as he slowly woke up.  
But otherwise he felt good.  
He sensed sated Beta and calmness all around.  
It was dark and the alpha couldn’t quite point at it.  
But he was surrounded by warmth and strength and flooded by a heavy scent of ‘happy’ Mate.  
It took a moment to remember the nuances and the persons it belonged to.  
But finally Castiel could determine Dean and Sam, Beta mates, sated, satisfied.  
He realised each of them by his side.  
Sam had pulled the smaller Alpha tightly to his chest while Dean had used the opportunity to snuggle as much as possible into Castiels neck and hair, evenly breathing in Alpha in his sleep.

For the first time in, maybe forever, Castiel felt something warmth crawling up in his chest. It was a weird and a weak feeling but never the less it felt good.  
Just thinking about leaving these beautiful Betas surrounding him with their strength and body warmth was hurting. Even suggesting to move just slightly was twisting painful in his guts.   
It wasn’t the first time Castiel had invested far too much on a job and he was punishing himself for he had obviously done it again.  
But these men were just so…, the Alpha smiled looking at the calmed faces slowly signing of in the dark as his eyes get used to it.  
He couldn’t hold back, gently caressing Deans cheek and soft, slightly parted lips before he did the Sam to the taller Beta holding him almost painfully tight to his heated body.  
It was just such a cute possessive gesture.  
Once more it hurt Castiel to think about leaving. He was long enough in that business to know that he got easily attached to his clients and that it always took some time to get back to normal himself.  
Dean slowly grabbed into the empty air and Castiel offered his hand to hold onto. Satisfied the Beta took it and linked their fingers, a gently smile on his lips.  
The alpha sighed almost inaudible.  
He still liked the idea of those Betas to be his mates. He really, really wanted that to happen, but the blue eyed also know that it could only be in the heat of the moment.   
The Alpha had never been part in something like this before and he feared to name it, but this, this here… His beautiful Betas close, surrounding him, holding to him, that was what Castiel had thought would it be like to be part in a pack, being part in a… ‘familiy’.

He smiled as Sam mumbled something incomprehensible, pulling his Alpha even closer.  
Castiel knew that he would need more time to get over the connection he had with the Winchesters.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke first, he rolled lazily on his back, pulling the blanket with him. He felt calm and centred. It wasn’t his usual feeling after waking up but he was still to far in his sleepy head to question it and simply decide to go with it, feeling good for some more minutes while he would slowly slide back into reality.  
The dark blond sniffed unintentionally at the blanked and started smiling, pulling it even further to himself.  
“….alpha….” He growled sated. But it wasn’t only that, it was a mixed scent of Alpha and Sam and that was even better.

Sam growled at the loss of warmth around his body.  
He was slowly waking as his cooled out, slightly shivering.  
His eyes were still closed as he was already patting down the empty place in front of him.   
There was something missing he just didn’t know what at the moment, Sam only know he didn’t like it, as his long limbs finally found something that felt like the blanket, he pulled at it…

\----------

There was something tugging at his blanket and Dean finally opened his eyes.  
He stared at the ceiling for a minute or two, ignoring the constant tugging before he turned his head to look at a naked Sam, sleepily pulling at the blanked Dean had gotten all for himself.  
“Sam..?” The dark blonde yawned, loosening his grip at the sheet.  
The fabric moved immediately to be rolled around Sam’s tall body, commented by a gentle, satisfied purr as the younger Winchester snuggled into the scent of Brother and Alpha.

Dean stared, still not really down to earth yet and shook his head before he sat up in slow motion, stretching his back and shoulders, once again yawning at the effort.  
There was something off this morning, and Dean could only confirm that it was morning as he looked at the alarm clock Sam had always next to the bed.

\-----------

It took the dark blond some more minutes to find his short and to get his phone, walking out the room to make the call he had waited for, for almost three years.

“…Ahm….Hello. It’s Agent Santana….”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had listened to his brothers voice on the hall, neatly nestled into the blanket and surrounded by warmth scenting Dean and Cass.  
It felt so known, so familiar that Sam was wondering if it really only had been a few days since they had met the unusual blue eyed Alpha.  
The tall hunter had become so used to have the other man around that it felt like it had been like that forever.  
Sam never troubled with getting to know others, what he struggled with was allowing them close enough to keep them around.  
The tall dark haired always seemed to accept other close easily in contrast to the grumpy Dean.  
But it was mostly the older one accepting others into the small family they had going on, it was Dean who welcomed them into his heart after a short time of testing them, even though not showing it easily.  
Sam on the other hand welcomed people first, made it easy for them to get close but the younger Winchester most likely didn’t wanted them to stay.   
He needed way more time to trust people enough to allow them into his heart. Generally it starts with accepting that Dean liked them and from there it was work to get close to Sam as well.  
But with this blue eyed Alpha? Sam was wondering him self how easily he had accepted, adjusted to, the other man.   
It did frightened him a little bit to become so vulnerable, so needy in such a short time but for some weird reason Castiel was already in Sam’s mind, saved as part of their family, their core family to be precisely.  
The Alpha was already standing as an equal, next to his Brother. A position only a few people in the younger Winchesters life had ever developed and either he had met them really early in his life or it had taken a lot of time for them to get their.  
But again, the alpha was different.

Sam smiled as he turned once again to enjoy Deans soft voice from the outside and his warm burrito jacket a little bit longer.

\-------

He must have dozen off once again as Deans loud cursing shrugged Sam out of it.  
He heard hurried food steps only seconds before the room door was pushed open with such force that it banged against the wall.  
Now, Sam was awake, sitting in their bed as Dean gestured way to fast, and agitated explaining something Sam couldn’t follow just yet.

“……….IS GONE!”  
Dean almost yelled in frustration and anger and maybe slightly in shock as he stared at his barely awake brother, explaining that Castiel had packed his stuff, taken the rest of the money, they had laid on top of the operation table, not to forget it, and the watches he had picked for them, and that he was already gone…

___________________________________________________________________________


	25. Bunker sweet Bunker… Live and it’s up and downs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cozy Little filler on the way to the finish.
> 
> ^^! HOpe you have some fun time here even though it really is just cheezy stuff.

Bunker sweet Bunker… Live and it’s up and downs…

Castiel was still feeling a bit exhausted. He had clearly underestimated the cost of energy he needed to protect two Betas with a ‘fake’ mark.  
He did not regret that he had done so but it left the Alpha in a state, he could best describe as hangover.  
The dark haired rubbed his eyes, pinching them to slightly shield the too bright sun.

The street was loud and busy. Most of the people were on their way to work, others looking for breakfast.  
Castiel wanted nothing like that.  
He had to face the morning like he always did after a too intense session.  
The alpha was reminding himself that he had to consider the aftermath if he would took another inquiry from Beta pairs. Because, that he would, was out of question after he had met these brothers.  
There was still this curiosity at how it would be to have the two Betas together.  
Even as a Heat assist, that was something the Alpha had never tried, never considered.  
His mind went back to this morning, as he had woken closely to the hunters, surrounded by the to men’s warmth.  
How he had felt whole leaning into the strength behind and touching the protection in front.  
It would have been nice to have that in his life.  
But Castiel wasn’t naïve, or stupid and he was no clueless teen anymore. The Alpha knew that his current reaction wasn’t uncommon and would fade within a few days, that’s how it had been every time.  
The Alpha sighed, smiling at the slightly fading memory, as he watched the street to finally cross it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was angry, really angry. Even Sam didn’t dare to address his brother in that state.  
The dark blond didn’t take being left, easily.  
It was something he had experienced too often in his life and that had him broken more than once.  
Sam could understand that, he felt betrayed as well. 

It had been nice to have the Alpha around. The way he had been able to talk with him, had been able to share his interests. Castiel never seemed bored or annoyed or in any way disinterested and if he was he had told so.  
There was a deep patience with the Alpha, Sam had been comforted by, a patience Dean would never show around him.  
They were both used to the hunters way of life, and the military tone used in it.  
Even though both Beta’s had softened around each other over the years and found a more gentle way to communicate, it still wasn’t the same Sam had felt around the Alpha.  
So yeah, the Beta felt betrayed, and as left behind as his Brother even though the younger one wasn’t showing it that obvious.  
Instead he gently looked after his brother, immediately falling back into his former pattern, worryingly watching Dean pacing around the bunker.  
It would take some time before the dark blond would be back to a bearable amount of grumpiness.  
And Sam, the tall Beta was angry too, they had considered almost every possible outcome of this arrangement, except the possibility, that they would actually get attached to a rented Alpha.  
It was slightly embarrassing to face it and truth be told, Sam felt a bit guilty about the way he was thinking about the blue eyed Alpha.  
He had never thought that Dean at one point couldn’t be enough…

\-------------

“I knew they are assholes!” Dean bursts out once again, all of his actions carefully watched by Sam who was wondering when his Brother had started to be able to speak out his dislike for Alphas.  
Their Father had been one, and even though Dean had his problems with Alpha attitudes, he had never said it out loud, since his respect and obedience towards the long death sire was still unbroken.

Dean was gnawing his cheeks, his nose was flaring and he was working himself into a rage.  
As he passed the Mission-table once again, the hunter kicked forcefully after one of the chairs, smashing it at the metal stairs while he growled like a wounded animal.  
Even Sam shrugged back at that intense Behavior.

This rampage was going on since hours and it didn’t seem as Dean would calm down soon.  
He hadn’t been that distraught in a damn long time.  
It was painful to watch and Sam felt sorry that his brother had opened up for someone, only to get hurt once again.  
But he knew better then to hug him right now, to hold him as he wanted to right now.  
Dean would punch him, he had in the past.  
Once more Sam’s mind wandered off to the blue eyed Alpha who probably wouldn’t mind holding him, wouldn’t mind allowing Sam to get close, and that, that was exactly what the young Winchester wanted, needed right now, and what Dean, in situations like that could never give…, and even if, Sam wouldn’t be able to accept it…  
Both of them caught in their learned protectiveness for each other, always in need to be the strong one, the other Brother could lean on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue eyed had only made one step in as he got hit by the overwhelming scent of Beta distress and grief, anger and confusion.  
It was directly followed by Dean’s loud and aggressive voice, yelling something Castiel couldn’t quite understand.  
He looked over the staircase railing, alarmed and irritated.  
Castiel could see Sam lifting his hands in protection obviously trying to calm his Brother.

“Did something happen?” The Alpha sounded worry as he asked before he walked down to get close to his confused clients.  
None of the Hunters had realized the Alpha entering.  
Only another evidence of how used the Winchesters had become to the dark haired being around.

Castiel frowned worryingly at each of the Betas, trying to get any information what had left them so upset.  
But obviously none of them was willing or able to say anything. Both stared in disbelieve at the Alpha standing in the middle of the Operation Room, holding two paper bags and a three big plastic cup’s.  
Dean’s jaw dropped and Sam was just blinking.  
There was still the scent of distress, and still anger but it was shifting and Castiel didn’t understand.

Sam was the first getting close in long steps, almost flying at the Alpha who almost lost his balance and the cups at the painfully tight hug he got pulled in.  
Even more, the blue eyed was confused.  
“Sam….?” He wondered gently but allowed the embrace.  
The moment Sam calmed, and it was obvious for every one who had eyes, Deans anger faded enough to become nothing more than a subdued side note in his scent.  
Something Castiel could live with, and he smiled at the dark blond on the other side of the room.

\-------------

It took dozens of apologies and sorry’s from Castiel after Dean had been very detailed about his disappointment for the Alpha to leave without even saying goodbye. And the apologies were not needed for the Brothers to accept it, but for the Alpha to feel less guilty for his horrible mistake.  
He explained he just wanted them to rest as much as possible but he understood his thoughtlessness for not leaving any information that he would be back.  
Finally, and as Castiel was again able to look his Betas in the eyes, he subdued offered the fresh, and still warm, baked goods he had brought for Breakfast.  
Sam actually smiled while the Alpha again locked eyes with his Brother who still looked skeptical.  
Dean did not forgive easily but baked goods always were a good start.

A few minutes later all three of them sat down in the kitchen while Castiel explained why he had left this early.  
He explained that he was ordered to get the leased watches back as soon as possible and that the dark haired Lady, Dean didn’t like to talk about again, had been very specific.  
Castiel explained that he would very much try not to disappoint her, since he knew what the punishment would be.  
Deans face went to stone at the implication that their Alpha might have get closer to this Demon woman who had definitely parade herself in this little black she had worn that day.  
But the disappointment of the dark blond Beta didn’t last long.  
The moment he delightfully bit into the cream filled cherry puff pastry Dean was good!  
Everything was cleared. Sam could see it in his brother’s bright green eyes and clearly hear it in the little satisfied sounds of approval and satisfaction.

There was a feeling of being whole again, as if a missing link was back in place.  
Sam watched amused how Castiel was eyeing his Brother eating in complete pleasure.  
There were crumbs all over the place, a lot of them sticking to the dark blond Betas face, around his full lips.  
Cass gulped noticeably at the red fruit jelly Dean was licking from his fingers before dipping them into the white cream as well.  
Sam slowly enjoyed his coffee and the morning entertainment.  
He had sat down right next to the Alpha. The younger hunter had given up pretending that he didn’t want to be close because he wanted to be, wanted to hold this strange creature and carry it around. He wanted to have this warmth and the scent he had come so fond of, all to himself 24/7.  
And he wasn’t the only one trying to hold contact. Even though Dean was lost in his luxurious sweets Sam had seen his brothers leg sliding between the Alphas to lean onto them.  
They didn’t hurried, simply enjoying the cozy feeling of being together, they laughed and talked about nothing.  
It was like it could have been in another world, another time.

Castiel explained, more or less vaguely that he had already called some old friends in case the Hunters were still accepting his offer to clean the estate.  
And they both did, sharing a long look before nodding.  
They didn’t asked how, they didn’t asked when, it was better not to know. As Hunters they lived in a world of Secrets and gray zones.

“Do you need the security records for some reason, or anything else that needs to be saved?” Castiel questioned as all of them had settled back into the library.  
He asked if some specific preparations would be needed for all of the objects at the villa and what would work best to really destroy them.  
They decided for some Hunters to stand by and asked if Castiel would be fine with it.  
A few calls later he agreed to the plan that, if necessary, items could be removed by the hunters who would watch the cleaning action.  
At that point, after what the Alpha had seen, had experienced with these two Warriors, there was no distrust in anything even though he asked them to keep his name out of all of it.  
Castiel believed without hesitation as the brothers agreed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stayed silent for a second and it felt like hours as all of them sat at the table in the library.  
Castiel was the one bringing it up first.  
He didn’t want to but he had already broken his rules by staying after he had his questions about the cleaning answered.  
It made no sense to sugar code what would inevitable anyway so the Alpha had decided to bring it up.  
His deep voice was calm and soothing but it was serious and once again Dean realized he liked it that way not so much the matter.  
“I need to ask if there is anything else I can do since this will be the last day for us.”  
Castiel was lying, the contract they had was already over and had been done and paid for. This day was not a necessity but the Alpha was giving himself a small reward just by enjoying the Beta Brothers Company a little bit longer.  
And the blue eyed wouldn’t mind doing anything Sam and Dean would ask him for, and he would do it for free, breaking just another of his serious business Rules.

There was a short silence before Dean looked up.  
“Cass, will you stay the whole day?” The dark blond had calmed down a while ago and his current scent was more to the Alphas taste.  
“I will.” Castiel nodded, silently enjoying that Dean was using the nickname he had given him early on.  
Sam had sat next to the alpha at the table but he had moved closer over time and was already leaning in to let their shoulders touch. Castiel didn’t mind, he liked that Sam was obviously seeking for close contact.  
He was wondering if he could get Dean over his restrain as well and how it would be to have them both getting close on their own, only to be around their Alpha.  
Castiel wanted to have that, wanted to live that illusion but he knew better than that and buried this image further down, being satisfied with the affection Sam was giving him at the moment.

“Well hm….actually.” Dean started and Sam got on.  
“…after a Case we generally use a day off if possible. Kinda recharging.”  
Castiel looked at the Betas not really knowing what he would have to expect.  
Dean smiled at the confusion on the Alphas face. It was interesting to have someone around who did show any emotional reaction and thoughts right up front.  
The dark blond wasn’t used to this kind of openness, always expecting the sword to drop, to get to see the true face of any Alpha.  
But so far, Cass hadn’t done anything, hadn’t showed anything else than perfect Behavior and Care. He had been way more than what the Brothers had anticipated. Dean actually needed to give the Alpha some credit for his bravery along the way.  
He did help, actually a lot and if there was something the dark blond hunter could respect it was showing effort, and the blue eyed had gone beyond.  
“….We generally do some stupid stuff, cinema, concerts… you know stuff to remind us what we work for… But, if you don’t mind, I would consider a nice and simple Movie night at home.” Dean smiled at the Alpha, hope in his eyes that the dark haired would join.  
“I would like that.” Castiel smiled back, realizing an almost inaudible whimper from Sam.  
“What do I have to do then?” The blue eyed questioned in curiosity on what a Movie night would be.  
“…You…don’t need to do anything.” Sam answered slightly irritated.  
“Cass? Have you never been to a home Movie night?!” Dean was wondering as well about the unworldliness the Alpha was showing now and then and where that was coming from.  
“I don’t know for sure, how is a movie night working?” Castiel was as openly curious and not even the slightest bit offended at any of his deficits. On the contrary, and it was something Dean had never witnessed with an Alpha, the blue eyed was eager to learn, eager to clear his empty spots rather then ignoring them or getting angry at anyone who named it.

“Basically what it means is, sprawling comfortable over a couch, bed or armchair, eating a bunch of fingerfood and nibbles, drinking over sugared, colorful Softdrinks and or cocktails, beer…….”  
”And we lost him.” Sam explained as Dean went on listing each and every alcoholic drink that came to his mind.  
“It is just relaxing as a……..as a pack.” Sam smiled and even though there was a slight note of sadness in it, Castiel could feel the honesty that lies within these words.  
He liked it.  
“By the way….?” Dean was back to earth.  
“Why did you agree on it, if you didn’t know what it was?”  
Castiel looked at the Beta and smiled mysteriously.  
“I would have agreed to anything you would have asked for…” The dark haired Alpha purred suggestively.  
Sam grinned brightly as his Brother actually lost it, his face turning into an image of surprised shock, simultaneously blushing up like a tomato.  
Castiel liked that as well.  
He was on for the Movie night since it implied some opportunities to get even closer to his Betas.  
It would be the last chance and Castiel didn’t want to miss it.  
“Where do we get the Fingerfood?” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take long to get it all together. Castiel smiled at the routine of the Brothers, it was obvious that it wasn’t the first time.  
Dean slapped Sam’s hands a few times as he tried to get a piece that, as the dark blond put it, wasn’t ready yet, just because it wasn’t perfectly stated at a small table they had prepared next to the bed.  
Much to Castiels excitement they did went to the Main Bedroom.  
Sam had insisted, explaining that it would be more comfortable than the TV-room.  
The tall one was the first one to make himself comfortable after he had managed the blankets and sheets to the head board. And he was patting the right side next to him while Dean was taking the first three bowls, taking them to the bed, as well holding the remote control for the Computer before he dropped on the bed as well, immediately offering some of the popcorn to the others.

\-------------------

Castiel had to admit, simply doing nothing, being surrounded by Beta scent and warmth was quite comfy. Normally the Alpha felt uneasy and unsettled whenever he ended up on an empty time spot on his days.  
The Alpha didn’t like being home in these moments.  
But right now, he felt good, even though he wasn’t doing anything at all.  
He wasn’t comforting the Betas, he wasn’t acting as it would be expected of an Alpha.  
Castiel had allowed himself to relax into that experience just as explained by the hunters.  
And still, no one was angry at him, no one was looking down at him and no one was threatening him to be punished if he wouldn’t get back in Alpha behavior right away.  
Even though the blue eyed wasn’t showing it, this here was out of his comfort zone and it wasn’t something he would try around anyone else.  
Which still was weird, considering that he had met these strangers just a few days ago and that he technically knew nothing about them. And the things he knew about them were terrifying to begin with. But that was the Betas job and it was an honorable one, in Castiels opinion. And on all of the things that were important for the Alpha, these two Betas were nothing else than awesome, beautiful, perfect.  
Somewhere around the first movie Sam had slit down on the bed, his head now resting on the Alphas chest while he was taking his part of the chips Dean was handing over from time to time.  
The dark blond was still sitting, leaning on the headboard, slightly above the Alpha who had started automatically to caress Sam’s broad back.

“May I ask?...” Cass tried subdue waiting for the Brother to focus on him.  
“The case you’ve been working on… This figurine… What was it about?”  
Sam looked over to his brother, silently asking if he would be ok with telling it.  
And Dean didn’t seem against it although he showed that he wouldn’t like the Alpha to know every thing. It was still a mystery to Castiel how the Betas did that. Even between long time mates the Alpha had never seen such perfect nonverbal communication.

Sam started to explain some of the stuff they had been through over the last years, concerning the recent events.  
He told the Alpha about the early days, not mentioning what had brought him and his brother back together to go on hunts, but telling some more Details about the Case that had started a years long journey.  
Sam talked about the ways curses could work and what those objects have to do with it.  
Castiel loved the way Sam was including some of the lore knowledge to be sure that the listener would be able to follow.  
And Castiel also realized Dean darkening up now and then, when his brother was hitting a point in his explanations.  
Every time, not once missing it, Sam realized them too and always he looked over to get his assurance to keep on going.

Sam went on explaining that the curse had cost a lot of life till now, simply because the music box was moving on and after the figurine was separated both objects caused damage.  
Sam talked about their research, about the dead ends over the years and than he talked about the last time the Curse had hit.  
About the girls that had already been killed as they had found the last Victim.  
Dean mouthed a name on his lips but didn’t saying anything.  
Sam went on telling how they had managed to get her out of a house that was filled with gas of an unknown kind.  
How they had barely saved her and that the poor child was in a coma ever since.  
But, and Castiel could feel the mixed feelings the brothers had about that.  
Because the girl was neither dead nor living, the curse, even though the figurine was still out, was kind of pausing, giving the Brother the chance to find it, to figure something out and maybe, just maybe to avoid more victims and even saving the girl.

Castiel couldn’t express how much he wanted to praise his Betas right now, how much he wanted to pamper them right now. But instead he filled the incomplete bond with all the love and adoration, and proud he felt for these awesome men.  
However the Alpha didn’t move, and stayed silent while Sam went further on, obviously hitting a point that left Dean flinching again.  
The tall Beta explained how they had collected money, how they had worked for it to ease the burden on the girls parents, and how they had fought, for them to not stop the life-sustaining machines.  
Dean sighed slightly and Cass could feel the dark blond leaning closer.

Castiel was stunned at the effort the Betas had invested over all these years. And that the hunters, after all the nightmares they possibly had seen in their life, still hadn’t lost their humanity, their gentleness and most impressive, their hope.  
It was the moment Castiel made another decision that would probably disconnect the last bonds he had with his family but this was worth it, the Alpha decided, gently smiling as he suddenly leaned over, cupping Deans cheek, leading the Beta into an oh so soft kiss before he repeated that gentle gesture with Sam as well.  
These short kisses were holding all of the Alphas respect and warmth, his adoration and love he couldn’t give in words.  
And even though it was a not lasting touch, he could feel the Betas did understand, both of them slightly blushing, unused to such praise and devotion.

Dean took over, telling that he had called the Family this morning, that they, for the first time had cried in joy, since the last tests had showed brain activation and even reflexes within their daughter’s body.  
It was still unclear how and if the girl would be awake after so long buried within, but the last test were holding hope, Dean explained, even though he wasn’t completely assured.  
Castiel could feel as the dark blond leaned on him even more.  
And he allowed it, liked that he could be a support of some kind.  
The third movie was long over as the conversation went to the Event and what had happened after they got separated.

“What…hm…..what happened with this…..Bartholomew asshole, as….when you did go with ….you know?” Dean almost grunted out the hated name and parts of him didn’t want to know but most of him wanted to, had to know what had happened, what the other Alpha might had done to the blue eyed.  
Castiel could scent curiosity, and he could scent building anger, even some aroused excitement from Sam, but the most satisfying was the jealousy he could scent from Dean as he mentioned the other Alphas name.

There was a soft smile on Castiels lips as he explained what had happened after he had left with Bartholomew, following the other man into his private rooms…

___________________________________________________________________________


	26. Bunker sweet Bunker… You gonna miss me when i’m gone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short chapter to move on.  
> It is sugar, sugar and more sugar. I positively sure I’ve got caries now...  
> But even though the boys have some sweet time with their Alpha, all good things have to end and I apologize beforehand…  
> How ever I hope you still enjoy it.  
> *wave*

Bunker sweet Bunker… You gonna miss me when i’m gone…

“Although…” Castiel was stretching his answer, not to tease Dean but to leave a little hope for Sam’s fantasies. “…..I possibly wouldn’t mind trying something with another Alpha…” The blue eyed looked gently at the younger Winchester, still caressing his back following the spine up and down, into the soft hairs, focusing on the reaction of the Beta, before he turned at Dean to finish the sentence.  
“…I did not do anything with Bartholomew…” Castiel assured and equally apologized to the dark blond Beta. “…I had considered that he would go straight to his private rooms, I did not expect it to be that far from the main room.” The alpha sounded thoughtful at these words.

“I needed to get back, I knew what would happen to the Mates and I couldn’t help from so far.” Castiel started to sound a bit bitter, punishing himself for leaving the Betas in the first place.  
This time Sam started to caress the Alphas side where he had rested his arm and hand already, turning the favor for Castiels doing, reassuring the blue eyed.

Dean was carefully watching the scene.  
“That wasn’t the first time you’ve been to something like this Event rigth?” The dark blond Beta questioned gentle, tuning down the movies volume even more.  
Sam realized first as Castiel tensed slightly.  
Dean just showed honest curiosity as he looked to his Brother and their Alpha once again.  
There was no judgment or disgust and the blue eyed Alpha sighed before he started in a slightly sad tone, confirming that indeed he was more than once guest at such social Events.

Castiel didn’t no for sure why he was sharing that with his ‘clients’ but it felt right after they had allowed him into their world.  
He explained further on, that those Events were part of his early years, a long time ago, until he got back to Bartholomew and what had happened after he went off with him.

A bit ashamed but nether the less serious Castiel explained that there had been a physical confrontation and that it might got out of hand…  
He didn’t told any specifics but the Brothers shared a worried look as the Alpha mentioned that Bartholomew was no one to be worried about.  
There was surprise in the Betas scent, Castiel ignored it, but there was also an awkward taste of proud in their already fading scent, as the blue eyed expressed his own worries about his mate’s whereabouts and well being at that time and that he couldn’t have stayed away from them by any meaning.

Dean lowered himself slightly, imperceptibly leaning closer and into the connection Sam was sharing with their Alpha.  
The Hunter felt odd about it but he just couldn’t resist the cozyness of that picture. Sam would mock him about later anyway, judging by the younger ones hidden grin.  
Dean ignored it and allowed himself some of the Alphas presence.  
He had freaked this morning as Castiel hadn’t been around and the dark blond couldn’t ignore that fact.  
And most important, it just felt so damn good to lean on, to be part of that, what ever this guy was doing or creating around himself.  
There was something soothing, something relaxing about it that allowed Dean to really relax, that enable him to blend out what ever was straining his mind due to every thing they live through almost every day.  
Without hesitation the Alphas head leaned on the Betas shoulder.  
It was just a light pressure but such a confirming gesture.

\-------------------------

They talked about the hunter’s life. They explained some encounters. They laughed about weird situations.  
Sam talked about how Dean felt for a siren once that tricked him into a Bromance.  
Dean snapped back that Sam did fell for it too and that Sam once was cursed with bad luck, unable to even walk out without ending in some catastrophe.  
Castiel had chuckled at the described images.  
The Brothers told the Alpha, more and more comfortable with the whole situation, of the three of them lying on the bed just talking, how they had worked a shapeshifter case and how Sam had to vomit the first time he saw the remains, but that now, he was the one totally immune to all the corpse examinations.  
At one point the brothers even started stirring playful over the Alphas body, slapping gently hitting at each other.  
Castiel just watched it with amazement.  
It was a miracle to him, how two Betas living up to such horror and grief in their life had managed to preserve so much of their adorable innocence.  
That they had found each other on so many levels must have been their Salvation, the Alpha thought and smiled on another slap Sam growled about.

And all the time Castiel was caressing Sam, leaning on Dean and listening.  
Sometimes nodding, sometimes stare in surprise, sometimes in horror, amusing the Brothers.  
And all while the Winchesters were talking Castiel thought that he would have to let them go, and what a shame it was to lose them.

“There is something I was curious about, when did you actually get the dancer figure?!” Dean suddenly changed the matter back to the Event.  
Castiel looked at the older Hunter and with a slight growl, remembering that he had decided to go after the item first, before actually looking for his Betas, he explained how it had happened.  
He told the Brothers that he had sensed Deans distress and that he had wondered and worried about Sam but that he had remembered how important that toy piece seemed to be and what the Betas had been through to get it. The Alpha lowered his head in apology.  
Dean looked at the submissive gesture and nudged him a little with his shoulder.  
“Na you did great.” The dark blond praised intentionally not looking at Castiel as he felt his face getting hot.

Sam smiled absently recalling the fierce rage he had seen the Alpha in as they had entered the room and eyed Dean on this weird platform, surrounded and touched by other Alphas and Betas.  
Sam had frozen as the blue eyed in his company had shoot forward in a move so fast that the younger hunter had barely kept up.  
The moves and forceful attacks the Alpha had shown were still clear in the younger Hunters head, and he would tell his brother about at some point but for now, he wanted to have this knowledge to himself, just a little bit longer, something that only belonged to him and their alpha.

Castiel shuddered remembering the moment he had seen Dean pinned on that altar like, stone table of the Show room. As his Beta had been touched and fondle by others. It didn’t matter if Alpha, Beta or Omega, they had touched Dean and something had snapped that very moment within Castiel, something that had him in a Rage like he had never felt before.  
There had only been one thing in his mind and that had been terrifying.  
That Moment, Castiel had been willing to kill, each and every one within reach, he would have destroyed worlds just to be next to his Mate, keeping him safe and out of the others hands.  
But all the time, he had never lost Sam out of his view as well.  
It had been exhausting but only afterwards Castiel had realized it.  
Having two mates wasn’t unusual but the blue eyed was wondering how other Alphas would manage this.  
But on the same time he guessed that those Alphas wouldn’t have to handle two Betas and definitely not two hunters.  
Probably…  
Without realizing it Castiel bared his teeth as he recalled Sam fighting and Dean protecting himself…  
The Brothers shared another look, Sam blushed, intensifying his gentle touch at their Alphas sides, and Dean wondered.

Out of a sudden urge Castiel turned to Sam, gently pulling away the part of the shirt that was partly covering the mark.  
The younger Betas eyes widened and he locked them with his brother.  
Dean seemed to consider to intervene but Sam relaxed back immediately as the Alphas finger caressed over the multicolored symbol of a mate, a loved and cared one.  
In a smooth gesture Castiel leaned down, close enough to sat an adoringly kiss at the sensitive point, satisfied with his own work. But he didn’t give in, in his own want, instead, his thumb brushed over the Betas skin.  
And in a natural Reaction, Sam closed his eyes and tilted his head to allow his Alpha complete access.  
Castiel got lost in the view, the perfect behavior, and the evading scent of obedient mate before he leaned back again, carefully putting the shirt back in place.  
He smiled at Sam, praising him in silence for what a gorgeous Mate he might once will be and for what an unbelievable man he already was, gently cupping the hunters cheek.  
“Dean?” “Do you mind?” The blue eyes looked to the Beta on the other side.  
There was a teasing comment on the dark blonds lips but he didn’t said anything and easily got a bit closer.  
The elder Winchester didn’t even flinched with the Alpha so close, touching him so intimately, gently caressing over his wound as well.  
“It will not last that much longer and it wont leave anything visible behind.” Castiel explained softly, a small tone of sadness in his words while he was still caressing Deans shoulder.  
The Hunter didn’t mind.  
“Heh, Cass?”  
The dark blonds voice was deep and soft and relaxed and the Alpha answered with a simple humming, giving his approval to the question.  
“You said that any Alpha voice would affect us, you know, like yours that one time…” Castiel hummed again, still lost in his Betas scent.  
“Why didn’t that work?” Dean wondered.  
The blue eyed did not understand at first but he waited as the hunter went on.  
“I am quite sure that one or two at the event had used their voice at me but it never felt like the time you did it. I could still move and it did not…..”  
Dean stopped immediately as he recalled how he had shivered at their Alphas voice and how it felt much more different with the other assholes at the Event.

Castiel watched the hunters Expression, wondering a bit himself.  
“I can’t say for sure how that happened….” Cass lied.  
He could still feel the exhaustion tingling in his body after he had hold onto the mark connection way to intense to keep his Betas safe, which could be the only reason the other Alphas voices hadn’t worked on the brothers to full capacity.  
But there was no need to explain the complexity of a mating mark created bond, especially not knowing exactly himself, but Castiel felt proud for that he somehow had managed to keep such an intense protective influence even as they had been separated physically.  
Sam absently huffed at the obvious lie but Dean nodded understanding.

\----------------------

They still stayed like that, enjoying the closeness of each other, even Dean had slipped down laying at the same Level as Castiel while Sam was dozing off a bit.  
Dean had started to explain some of the filmographical Details of one or another of the actors. Cass listened attentively as the hunter talked so passionate of all the things the Alpha didn’t understand the slightest bit.

But as the evening become night, and the night went on, they had to face it, all of them.  
Their contract was over, the paid job was done and as appealing as this illusion, they had gotten lost in, was, it couldn’t last.  
They lived in different worlds, different life’s…  
And all of them knew that.  
Castiel had told the Brothers that he had brought back his stuff to make it easier to go and not to stall….  
All of them smiled since it was exactly what they were doing right now.

It is Cass who gently tugs Sam a bit closer to get him back to reality.  
The Beta hums disappointed at the disturbance of his comfort but he does open his eyes.

\------------------------------

It was a bit uncomfortable and awkward as all of them stayed at the Mission Room close to the Bunkers exit.

“I want you to know that it was a great pleasure and an honor to get to know you two. Both of you are incredible persons and unbelievable Betas, worth everything and you deserve everything…” Castiel mentioned gently, getting a few steps closer, taking first Sam’s, than Dean’s hand, softly kissing their fingers without touching, just like he had done the first time they had met at a caffee almost a week ago.

It was the moment Dean decided to move.  
He didn’t care. Dean had tried to avoid any of this before he suddenly leaned forward to kiss their Alpha.  
It was done before Castiel could even realize it happened but both smiled sadly, looking at each other.  
Sam is following his Brothers example. His kiss is much more tender and longing. A soft thanks and full of gratitude, before he leans back as well and allows Cass to step back.

The Alpha is smiling brightly as he turns one last time at the Bunker door at the end of the stairs, before he straighten himself, turning finally to open the door and to leave this beautiful brothers…

And just like that, the case was closed, the year’s long journey over, and the Hunters back alone in their closed up, world…

___________________________________________________________________________


	27. Bunker sweet Bunker… Missing pieces…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah i know, you knew the Boys wouldn't let the Alpha go but heh, would you?  
> So once again some more heart break and cozy stuff on the way...  
> ^^) hope you enjoy  
> *wave*

Bunker sweet Bunker… Missing pieces…

Castiel slammed the car door shut and looked back at the strange building he had thought would be a death chamber, the first time he had followed the Brothers Address information.  
He had been afraid, to tell the truth.  
Now, looking at this, somehow hidden building, the Alpha felt a warm longing feeling, for a place he hadn’t have for so long.  
It fits the Winchesters he thought. There lies a beauty in this old, stable brick-wall building that seemed dark and threatening at first but just stepping in, being welcomed by the warm lights and the elegant structures that were worked in within the main rooms, it didn’t felt like being lost anymore.  
A strange suggestion, knowing that this building was filled with life threatening items, and knowledge so terrifying that Castiel shuddered even thinking about it, but imagining the Brothers walking these halls, protecting and conserving it, keeping it from doing harm, there was something about it that, if even possible, rise the Betas even more in Castiels estimation.  
A soft adoring smile played along the Alphas lips as he took his phone.

He didn’t need to look at the phone keypad. The number was still saved even though he wasn’t supposed to use it, not at all.  
The dark haired was nervous as he listened to the vibrating tone as he was waiting for someone to pick up the call.  
It took a while before someone was at the phone and the person didn’t speak first.

“…I apologize.” Castiel was by now used to start most of those phone communications this way but he sounded more small and sad and ashamed then usual. 

“I bet you do…” The answer came suddenly and less impressed by the former apology.  
Castiel could tell that his performance at the Event must have been noticed, already spreading among the society and for sure not painting a flattering picture.  
Once more he had shamed his family and once more they would let him feel it.  
The dark haired looked at the bunker again. There was a part of him that wanted the Brother to step out, to hold him back, taking him back in and surrounding him with their warmth and acceptance.  
But he knew better than that. It was a job, and even though they might have getting a bit more attached to each other over time, it didn’t made them anything else than client and Seller.  
Castiel sighed unheard and pulled himself together.

“I need a favor…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was still looking at the door after Dean had walked away a few minutes ago.  
Even the dark blond had waited, had looked up for some strange reason.  
Both had waited for the Alpha to come back, simply opening the door and stating that he wouldn’t go, that he would stay.  
But they didn’t live in a little girls dream, they live in the real world, and in this real world they had paid for a service that had been delivered, more or less.  
Sam sighed as he touched his mark that was still sending gentle tingles down his body.

The younger Winchester was still lost in his thoughts as Dean walked back, two cups in his hands.  
Sam frowned and Dean rolled his eyes at the subdued discontent his brother was sending him.  
“Tea…” He simply mentioned and offered it to the younger one.  
“You’re coming to bed?” Dean questioned as Sam took the cup and put it down.  
It was already way past midnight and the next day only a few hours from rising.

Sam nodded slightly.  
“It will pass.” Dean assured the younger one unusual gentle.  
“…” Sam nodded again.  
He knew that, but nether the less it did hurt, and judging by anything he had felt about the dark haired, Sam knew it would take some time.  
Dean leaned in and kissed his Brothers cheek.  
The dark blond felt exhausted and hurt as well, but Sammy needed comfort and he could distract himself this way as well.

\-------------------

It was soft and caring, gentle and slow as the Brothers held each other in bed that night.  
They were kissing and fondling the other sibling, their body’s always holding contact to make up for something missing.  
None of the hunters was craving for sex at the moment, and they weren’t seeking for orgasm either.  
In times like this the Hunters kept each other company to calm, to gather themselves, to be assured of the other brother’s presence.  
Normally Sam didn’t mind getting lost in Deans embrace and touch, easily giving in to the elder ones way and experience but today Sam felt lost and sad and if he would be comforted any more he would feel like being pitied.  
But what the Alphas closeness had meant to Sam was nothing that needed to be pitied, it was something he would be proud of and he wanted to enjoy the memories even though he could feel the loss.  
Dean just looked at his brothers eyes as Sam used more strength to handle him down, he didn’t mind and allowed the younger one to take the lead.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You damn sure have guts…” The voice at the other end seemed slightly amused but Castiel knew it better and didn’t react to that challenge.

“After your striking appearance at the Charity, you really ask for a favor? I have to admit that is a stupid move even for you…”  
Another moment of silence paused the communication again.

“You owe me one…” Castiel finally mentioned, still calm in his voice but tensed in his body as he moved on.  
“I like to redeem it now…”  
Again there was a pause.  
“You know what that meant?”  
Castiel nodded even though the other man couldn’t see him.  
“I need some money.” Castiel explained.  
“I need it transferred anonymous to a Family. And I want that our Medics take a look at the case as well.”  
Castiel waited for a response.  
He waited a long time, sitting in his car, in the middle of the night, staring at a bunker building the most gorgeous Betas called their home.

“How much and how long?” The other man finally asked, a bit more gently.  
“As long and as much as it takes…”  
Castiel answered giving all the needed Details. 

Another pause followed.  
“…It’s a lot I imagine?”  
This time the blue eyed Alpha didn’t answered.  
“Fine! But Castiel, that makes us even…”  
The dark haired nodded at that information.  
“I know.” He smiled sadly.

*They deserve this, they are worth it.* The Alpha reminded himself.

“That means, we are done, …your are out for good?!...”  
The voice at the other end seemed even more gentle now.  
Castiel nodded in silence again.  
“…Cassie?”  
“Yes…”  
“I hope it’s worth it… I wish you luck…little brother.”  
And with this the call was over and the blue eyed looked at the dimming display before he put his phone away.

Although he hadn’t left on good terms with his family, and although he hadn’t spoken to them either, over all these years, knowing that at least one small loophole had still be there, that would have aloud him to get back, theoretically, had been calming and somehow centring.  
Knowing that he had it closed just now felt heavy and more painful than he would have thought, but it was fine.  
Castiel recalled a picture of his gorgeous Betas and smiled, it was fine…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was fondling Sam’s hair.  
He couldn’t sleep and just distracted himself by caressing for his beloved Brother.  
The even breathing and the slightly tugging fingers helped the dark blond to relax. It was Sam’s version of a milk tread, something he had been doing since they were children.  
The now taller Hunter had always rested his head on his brothers chest had kind of clawed to the shirts Dean was wearing and had hold to it all through the nights he had been very afraid or felt alone.  
The dark blond knew that Sam was feeling like that from time to time, even today. And he had blamed himself for all the times he wasn’t able to give his Brother some needed closeness.  
It wasn’t that Dean didn’t wanted too, it was just, that at some times Dean felt weak himself and broken himself, to fragile to offer Sam a solid shoulder or body to lean on.  
He feared that Sam would see through the weakness and maybe hated it.  
Seeing him with the Alpha had proven to Dean that Sam had yearned for that physical contact. And it should have hurt him to see how Sam had leaned into the Alpha presence but it hadn’t.  
Dean did not feel like he had failed his Brother, with Cass around. It just felt like an extension of himself, another way to fulfill Sammys needs.  
And it felt so good, it felt relieving to share the burden, to not go over his own strength just for once.  
All of his life Dean had taking care of his little Brother, had raised him, taught him the little he knew himself.  
And even though he had been a kid as well, he had done good, he had done well, he hadn’t failed…  
His fingers got lost in the long locks and staid there for some time, gently stroking and massaging.  
He hadn’t failed…  
Dean assured himself and Sam mumbled unintelligible.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the days that followed, the marks were fading more and more as the Brother settled back into their daily routine more or less.  
They worked cases, they fought monsters, they cleaned their weapons and went off to hunt again.  
Day in, day out they followed that pattern.  
Days became weeks, and weeks became months…

It was one day within the almost three months later that Dean got a call from a well known number.  
And for some reasons it changed every thing…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was carrying some of the heavy boxes up the stairs to the library.  
“HEH DEAN, it would be nice if you could get your ass up and be of some help here..” The tall Beta yelled before he entered the first floor.  
He somehow managed to put, the shaking tower, down at the mission table.  
Sam had once again started to sort all the stuff that was still hiding in all of the Basement chambers and rooms up stairs a long with the already existing Archives all around the bunker.  
He wanted to set up a more convenient system that could work with today’s standards and maybe even a digital Search engine.  
It was a huge project Sam had restarted only to keep himself busy enough since hunting didn’t quite made it so much for him.

But he wasn’t the only one, Sam had caught his brother watching and touching the no longer existing mark on his shoulder.  
There wasn’t even a slightly reddened bruise left but never the less Dean was still gently caring about it as if he had owned a precious battle scar.  
Sam only smiled gently at it and didn’t teas the older one when ever he was absently resting his hand at the former marks place in his thoughts.

“HEH? You hear me?” Sam looked over at the library were Dean was tapping, lost in thoughts, on the computer.  
The dark blond didn’t even react as Sam finally stepped in and dropped himself on one of the chairs next to the older one.

“You’ve got something?” Sam wondered, guessing that the other hunter was looking for another case. They had been busy within the last months, had distracted themselves with every thing possible although none of them was pointing at the matter.

Dean was still not reacting and Sam frowned leaning over and pulling the Computer to his place. His brother really seemed surprised at the sudden disturbance of his work.  
He grimaces disapprovingly but didn’t interfere as Sam took the device and looked it over.

To the younger ones surprise it was no case Dean was looking after. The dark blond was surfing Alpha renting sides…  
Sam looked at his Brother, confusion and irritation written on his face.  
“…Do…you want to…?” Sam wasn’t sure how to begin. He was trying to process the situation.  
Dean rolled his eyes, as smart as the younger one could be, from time to time he was just so damn stupid…  
“Hell no….! I don’t want to rent one! Come on Sam! What do you think!”  
There was a sudden relief in the taller ones thoughts.  
He looked back on the opened sides.

None of them looked familiar from the first time they had looked up this matter.  
“I miss him too…” Sam admitted subdued.  
He knew his brother wouldn’t say it, Dean had always been more of someone showing himself in his actions.  
And seeing the dark blond looking up Alpha renting sides was prove enough that he was missing the blue eyed, they had in their life for just a short time, as well.  
Dean pulled the Computer back to his place.

\-------------------------

The older Hunter would never admit it but he had looked for the dark haired alpha ever since they had got the call weeks back.  
The woman’s voice, calling him agent before starting in a sobbing sound to thank Dean for the unbelievable and generous donation and she had went on in her tearing voice about how thankful all of them were, how blessed for such humans on earth and that the Agent should be blessed for all of their lifes and so on and so on.  
Dean had sat down, not saying anything while he listened to the woman’s gratitude and how she explained about the new doctors that were giving hope that her daughter would recover, that they were looking forward to healing completely to her former self.  
Dean had listened, now and then tried to slow the woman down, to assure her that they hadn’t done anything, that it was their work and that he was thankful to hear that things were getting better.  
But all the time the hunter felt guilty.  
Yes, they had put in a lot of effort in helping the family out. The Winchesters had given as much as possible and maybe even more, but not enough, not enough to make up for their own mistakes, for their failure, letting this curse spreading on earth years after it should have been done.  
Dean had assured one last time that the family should not worry about any repayment, that this doesn’t matter, that only the best possible healing process should be of some concern and that he was glad to hear that they could have been of some help.  
Of course he knew it wasn’t their doing.  
The hunters simply hadn’t that financial background to help out as much as they wanted, needed.  
Actually Sam and Dean had disgust about what they could do to help the family to provide for the now necessary rehabilitation.  
Humans do not simply wake up out of a year’s long comatous state, and got up as good as new, that’s not how it worked and the Brothers, the hunters knew that for good.

Dean had still listened to the empty tone at the line as the woman had hung up long ago.  
He had told Sam what he had been told and the younger one had named it without hesitation.  
“Cass?” At the same time questioning the resolution as well...  
But the Brothers couldn’t made out someone else who might have stepped in, who might have had such influence to even change the doctors and the hospital.  
For the hunters this was like changing planets out of their orbits, from their position in life from their point of view.  
And of course, the Alpha had been the only one they had ever talked about it with.

After that call, Dean had started to trace track of their Alpha, but he had run into dead ends, all the time.  
He had tried calling the blue eyed, to a number out of service, he had looked for the car and the license plate, only to be informed that there is no such car type combined with such a license plate…  
At first Dean had been surprised, than he had been confused, than suspicious and finally worried before he had settled in a sad acceptance over the fact that the Alpha obviously didn’t wanted to be found.  
The Hunter couldn’t blame him. They had taken care of all of their traces after the Event as well. They had left town for some time, taking cases far away until the aftereffect of this Evening, this so called Charity and the Cleaning the next days had been done for good.

But the dark blond had ever since looked at the agencies that were offering Alphas as Heat assistants, the sides with the private listings and he had even walked the street agencies to ask for the dark haired Alpha.  
All of it, of course, only to thank Castiel for his unbelievable support of the former curse victim, Dean assured himself.  
Sam hadn’t been less subdued about how impressed and in awe he was about their Alphas doing but he had not looked for him to not upset Dean or make him uncomfortable only to realize later that it was the exact same reason Dean had hide his research at first, because he didn’t wanted to upset Sam by bringing the Alpha back up again.  
Sometimes it was sad how alike the brothers thought at the base.

\----------------------

“And, have you found something?” Sam questioned leaning on the table top.  
But Dean only could shake his head…  
“No, his announcement is gone and there is no fitting at other sides.”  
Dean sighed and Sam smiled at his brother.  
“Think we will find him if he doesn’t want to be found?” The younger hunter questioned, insecure if he would be ready to accept if Castiel was really seeing them as nothing more than a job he had done and finished. But realizing that Dean was doing research never the less felt somehow assuring, Sam had always trusted in his brothers instincts even though he haven’t always followed them.  
“So,… Do we…. I don’t know,…..make finding him an official Case?” Sam questioned finally. His smile was prove that he had already decided to do it no matter what Dean would say but the older hunters reaction didn’t disappoint.  
Dean grinned and leaned back on his chair.  
“You want him back?”  
Sam nodded, completely fine with being Dean’s excuse to not say it on his own.  
“Let’s get him back, let’s get him home…”  
Sam added for them both.

___________________________________________________________________________


	28. The world is big….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOoook I had a discussion with myself. (and yes I know how that sounds)  
> I had to decide either to end the story rather soon ( and don’t nail me on that since soon is relatively), or if I want to integrate a more expanded arc about the Alpha.  
> I had planed to do this in a second part of ‘Alpha for rent’ but there had been a nice sideway that had opened up an opportunity….  
> And shame on me -.- I couldn’t resist.
> 
> There for I need to asked for your patients on the way to the finish line.  
> Just to say it clearly, this story had already become way more for me than I have thought or ‘planed’ it would. It was planed as a simple 5 Chapter fuck fest. (shoulder shrug – you see how this went)
> 
> I hope you can forgive me, I can only assure you that the ending will still be the same, just a bit more sweeping, probably. ^^!
> 
> *wave*  
> I hope you enjoy.

The world is big….

Castiel was looking at his Schedule. He had been with a client for the last few days and the appointment had just been settled. There was no new one for today and the Alpha was thankful for the break.  
The blue eyed had hoped that work would distract him, and it had to some degree but it had not completely overwritten his time with the two Beta brothers months ago.

Now and then Castiel caught himself wondering about what Sam would do at the moment, what Dean would do at the bunker. Would they hunt? Would they bicker over small details or simply crushing on the couch or the bed in complete exhaustion?  
All the little homely things they had done even around the Alpha.  
Castiel wasn’t sure if it was the ideal of a home the Brothers stand for or if it were the men themselves that had managed to stick in his head.  
But at his daily routine that wasn’t something the Alpha needed to clear.  
He just enjoyed the memories of his time with the hunters.  
It was a pleasurable movie of different interactions of the Beta Brothers, of some sweet moments and adoring, caring situations that Castiel was playing in his mind for now and then when he was in his own four walls.

As the Alpha had thought, he did struggled a bit more to get back into his routine after leaving the brothers but Castiel was pretty sure he was over it by now, and masturbating to some memories didn’t change that at all.

In the first few weeks after he had left the Bunker it had been slightly difficult, there was no need to lie about, it was part of the progress, part of his work and also part of his personality.  
He loved each and every one of his clients equally and he always invested his whole when being with one of them.

It always had been the Alphas moral compass from the moment he had decided for that business.  
Although, after he had left the Beta Brothers Castiel had thought about some more definite changes.  
He had planed to change his name his persona but he had realized very soon that he was a terrible liar. He simply couldn’t be someone else, even some of his not so analytically clients had ask if he was ok after the Alpha had tried some different behaviors, and they had stared at him in confusion.  
So the blue eyed had given up. He needed to be himself to be of any help in his job, to be able to give his best. 

After a few months, the Alpha had got back into the Heat assistance business and most of his clients had welcomed him back thankfully.  
It was a good thing to feel needed and to be of some help again, after he had stayed down for some time until the waves expanding from the event became smooth again.  
But Castiel had settled back into his life.  
Although he had moved, had taken another phone number and changed his web presence, the Alpha had found his balance once again.  
There was just one thing he was missing, and it wasn’t really something to point out.  
But for some reason, the Alpha missed being called Cass… He had expected the first clients to use it at some point but they never did and thinking about it, he had figured that he wouldn’t like hearing it from any random buyer.

It was something that would always belong to the Winchesters Brothers.  
They were the first who ever had used that shortened version of his name, this nickname belonged to them, Castiel had decided.  
And because of that he missed being called like that.

The Alpha smiled as he shut off his phone and looked up on his way back home.  
Well the place he was currently calling that.  
After the Event and the favor he had more or less demanded from his family he had been under pressure for some time.  
One of the reasons he had duck down and moved, in the first place.  
It still hurt to think of his family as a no longer existing past. As something he was never allowed to get back too.  
But Castiel did not regret what he had done and how he had decided, it was just some pain the Alpha probably would remember from time to time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And, found something?” Sam was carrying some of his Brothers favorite food he had bought for dinner.  
Dean looked exhausted and his eyes seemed tired as well.  
The dark blond hadn’t left the library for almost a week. He had scanned page after page of Alphas offering their assistance, Dean had even went that far to call some, when he and Sam had figured that the description could fit their alpha.  
It had brought up some awkward, some disgusting and some funny conversations Sam had listened too.  
He had so much fun watching Dean grimace at the ungainly flirting tries from the Alphas that the dark blond at some point had enough, he had thrown the phone to his brother, yelling that Sam should do the calling’s since he would need a burning hot shower and a disinfection after that.

The Brothers had already realized that Cass had been a damn gem in god damn sea of garbage, not that all of the guys and girls the Brothers were talking to were bad but none of them made up to the Winchesters expectations of what they had have with Castiel.  
And some of the Alphas were just assholes, Dean pointed out as Sam tried to talk it away.

“No luck so far.” Dean answered the given question, leaning back on his chair and stretching his body.  
He sighed and watched his Brother unpacking.  
“What do you got?” Dean wondered and got up. Mostly Sam wasn’t getting his favorites but the younger one always brought something to the dark blonds liking never the less.  
As long as he did not forget for the pie Dean was fine with Sam doing the grocery.

Sam slapped his Brothers fingers as he started to rummage through the purchases.  
“HEh!” “Wait it! You will get your sweets ok?!”  
Sam complained.  
“While you were getting nothing…” The younger one went one still storing away the items, carefully eyed by Dean who had sat down at the table.  
“I’ve got the ip Address from the ISP (Internet Service Provider) of that side Cass had used.”  
“How did you……” Dean waved it off he didn’t want to have one of his brothers long explanations that wouldn’t make it to his memories anyway.  
“Aaand?” Instead he asked straight for the outcome of the younger ones research.  
“I’ve got someone looking at it, they try to track it down. It was a bit over my head.”  
“So we just wait?” Dean questioned. “You know you could have called me and tell right?”  
Sam hesitated in his moves, just for a second.  
“I could.” He stated casual.  
The older one gestured his annoyance but left it at that.

\----------------------

Once again the Winchesters settled into their hunting routine over the next weeks. They were doing their research, they were looking for victims, following hints and hunting the monsters.  
And over the weeks the subdued scent of Alpha that had hide within some corners, was fading away completely just like the mark had some months ago.  
And with it the Beta Brothers yearning for the blue eyed was ease up as well.

The hunters went after a Vampire nest in Tulson, a golem pair in Kentucky, a ghost possession in Kansas and a werewolf rogue in Tampa.  
They answered Hunters calls and questions, they met with and looked after friends and within a blink the Winchesters were back to their former self.  
Sam and Dean, Brothers, hunters...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Urgh..Dean no! That’s disgusting!” Sam complained at the dark blond wiping off his hands on one of his washed T-Shirts he had tugged out of the closet.  
“You could have used a towel!” The younger one went on as Dean looked at the red and black guts parts now covering the green cloth in his hands.  
He shrugged his shoulders and threw the clothing to the ground.  
“DEAN!” Sam tried again.  
It was a strange thing that someone who sometimes acted like a forced disturbed raccoon when it comes to his own things and places, could be completely ignorant of any thing appropriate at other times and especially after a hunt.  
The green eyed didn’t even complain about blood staining Baby, he wasn’t very helpful in cleaning the used tools aside his own gun and he used their beloved cooler as a body parts box without twitching, putting his drinks right next to it.  
At ‘home’ he didn’t care putting his dirty boots on top of the table, wasn’t very interested in the reeking leftovers in the fridge but, Dean went nuts if Sam left a piece of paper on the library ground or a gum on a plate if they stayed in the bunker for a few days.  
Watching this transformation had always been a great joy for the taller Winchester, however now he was just disgust at the ‘I don’t care’ part of the hunter by his side.

Dean rolled his eyes at the complaining and the judging look from his brother but at least he went for the clothing and took it with him to the shower.

Sam stretched his huge body and cracked his neck.  
That had been exhausting. He looked at the new ugly scar that was decorating his right forearm. He knew Dean would wear a wide ranged bruise on his back for some time, he had twisted uncomfortably the whole ride back and Sam had seen him flying over the counter.

“HEH! GIMME Towel!” Dean commanded from the community shower of the men of letter bunker building. It would take one or two days until he would change back into using the full sentence, human language instead of his army like commands he was used to in fights and hunts.  
Sam sighed and hurried to get some new cloth for the older one and himself before he walked to the shower as well.  
It was a nasty part of their job, most of the time it smelled, it was cold or sweaty and more often than not the hunters were covered in unidentifiable stuff of any kind.

Sam put down the towels and cloth before taking a shower stall of his own.  
He put the fanzy shower gel on the chest high tiled walls that were separating the individual stalls.  
Dean was fine with simple soap, he said, but Sam was always wondering how his stuff went out so fast every time. 

He turned on the water.  
“You wana watch something later?” Sam questioned, his back turned to his brother and enjoying the water pressure on his face and hair.

“Na….!” The dark blond answered short tailed.  
“You tired?” Sam asked on even though he knew that Dean would prefer not to talk and just relax beneath the hot stream.  
There was a pause and Sam turned to look at the older hunter.  
“You ok?” He asked slightly worried, still taking the shampoo.  
Dean seemed in thoughts for a moment before he turned as well.  
As he was wording his thoughts he casually reached for Sam’s douche gel, stepping out from his stall.

“I thought I was faster…” Dean rumbled pressing out a good deal of blue gel from the plastic bottle.  
Sam grimaced discontented at that but continued washing his hair.  
“You know…like being in time to dodge the hit, or last time the vampire….how could he catch me this fast?”  
The dark blond was seriously wondering as he put the bottle away to use the blue chemical on his body.  
“The one with the cut on the forehead?” Sam questioned and Dean nodded in thoughts again.  
“This guy shouldn’t have been such a problem…”  
The dark blond was finally satisfied with the way he had covered himself in white foam and walked the few steps back to his shower.  
“You’ve never been fast.” Sam teased as he rinsed out his hair but Dean only grimaced at the comment.  
“Yeah since you have moved like a Graces…!” Dean didn’t need to turn to have Sam understand. The new deep cut over the forearm was underlining the point.

The hunters had worked day after day lately and yes of course they got a bit slower after some time, a bit inattentive, it was normal every one who had a physically difficult job knew that.

“You know, I have thought…” Dean started again, leaning on one of the partition wall while the water was massaging his hurting shoulder and back.  
Sam was meanwhile handling the last bit of the gel out of HIS shower gel for his use. But he was listening, not sure what to expect….

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Alpha leaned his head back and allowed the warm water to run down his whole body.  
It had been an intense session and Castiel was glad that the Omegas Partner had consented to do the after care for his mate.  
It wasn’t surprising how different Omegas suffered from their heat, not anymore, but it still could be a challenge to be confronted with the different expectations of the Omega and their Partners especially if it was the first time they had asked for an Alpha assist.  
The blue eyed smiled remembering the aggressively begging Omega for more and the Beta begging him to go really slow.  
These two definitely would have to clear some things in their relation.  
But they seemed close so they would find a way. The Alpha had hope for those two.  
The way the Beta had looked after his mate and the surprise seeing her in real Heat for the first time must have been overwhelming.  
But the guy had been a real pro, Castiel would give him that.  
He hadn’t looked away, he had not get angry and he had, as told, always hold the contact with his Omega, had used any opportunity to make himself the Leading partner.  
But it was difficult to handle two at such times.  
Castiel hadn’t done it this way before. But he had talked with his regular customers and most of them had told him that it was difficult not to be part of the Heat session but that they had thought that it was the only option and there for they had stepped back for their mate.  
The Alpha had thought about that.  
Of course he had used the partners mostly at the beginning of a, sometimes week long, session to calm the Omega to help them until the full biochemical system would hit and kind of blind the Mate for who he or she was with, but he hadn’t suggested having them around the whole time.  
Which was weird, Castile thought, since it should have been obvious that this connection was something the mates would be missing later.  
And he had been wrong with something else, the Omegas did knew who they were with it was just that the need of an Alpha knot was more urgent than the eventual uncomfortability of the person with them.  
Being knotted eased the pain, the heat rush and the trembling, it eased the constant and sometimes uncontrollable urge of sexual encounters and also the chaotic in some Omegas minds.  
The Alpha knot was centering and creating a false feeling of belonging that helped over the confusion of loosing control over the own body.

Castiel had guessed about all the new information and he had asked, for the first time, how his clients would like to work a heat assistant.  
Of course, the thought of being integrated while their mates were in heat was one thing, realizing that they would be present when the partner would be penetrated by someone else was another.  
It had taken some time to figure a way to make it work and it wasn’t working with all. Some still preferred not to be part of it. Castiel could now understand that.

He had often thought about his two Betas, had compared his own feelings in specific situations with what his clients were telling him.  
Castiel knew that integrating the Partner would be more difficult for him as well.  
And he had to try how far and what he was willing or able to do as well.  
It had been an interesting exploration that had taught the Alpha one or two things about himself as well.

The blue eyed sighed, his hands smoothing back his black hair. Castiel felt his muscles relaxing with the water flow.

It had been long fife days. But his new clients would manage it from here on.  
They would probably already sleep, closely connected, cuddled together in their exhaustion and warmth when the Alpha would leave the shower to dress himself and leave the house.  
Sometimes it hurt seeing the pairs so close and not being part of it no matter what.  
It was after those tired and exhausting sessions when the Alpha missed his Betas the most.  
When he was allowing his thoughts to recall some of the sweet moments they had offered him.  
Castiel was often trying to remember their scent but it was just a distant memory that couldn’t make up for the real one.  
However it felt a bit warmer and not as lonely as usual when being in his own, new apartment.  
It was what the Alpha was allowing himself now and he smiled again recalling Deans eager explanations of Movies and Sam’s decent smile at it.  
The way the younger one got lost in his reading at the library and Deans annoyance of his own boredom.  
Castiel recalled how the Betas had changed being in Hunter mode and how they had fought and acted.  
How they had calmed and reacted at any kind of his attention so naturally as if it had been a foreseen destiny to be their Alpha. How they had welcomed him so easily in their life.  
Castiel missed that. 

\----------------------

As guessed his Clients were already asleep as Castiel stepped out of the Bathroom, already dressed and ready to leave.  
The Alpha patted his Coat for the money and took a lost look at the pair.  
The blue eyed wished them luck before he silently got out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was cool and typical night clear and Castiel took a deep breath, dreamingly looking at the bright stars above.  
He felt free and he liked it.

The Alpha missed the dark Limousine with the tinted windows and the authorities license plate, that was standing a little bit away...in silence.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shower Scene without sex...  
> (not sorry) ^^!


	29. It’s a tiny world…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter is a bit defragted and wobbly but I needed to speed up a little and to pass some time to move one.  
> I hope you will forgive it/me and still have some fun reading about daily hunter problems.  
> ^^)  
> *wave*

It’s a tiny world…

Sam was still amused as they were already in bed and Dean peacefully snoring on the other side.  
As emotional as the older one judged about others, when it comes to admitting it for real, he got logical.  
The dark blond had explained in completely unnecessary long arguments why an Alpha around would have it’s pros.  
That the bite mark thing would be very useful on hunts, they might would have an upper hand on some monsters and it wouldn’t be bad to have someone watching the bunker while being out. He could do research and answer their calls if they would need some more information while already working on a case.  
Dean hadn’t said his name, not once but he had never spoken of a her as well.  
Sam hadn’t said anything and just listened.

The older one had explained how convenient it would be to have someone around who could prepare the food knowing they would get home from hunt.  
Sam hadn’t reacted, not sure if an Alpha would work like that and because he didn’t need to be persuaded at all.  
Dean had counted examples from the Event where both of them had made good use of the improved strength and the scenting thing, the green eyed underlined, wasn’t that bad either.  
Sam had simply nodded now an then and moved on in his getting ready for bed routing with Dean following him around and giving any argument which he thought was a plus for having an Alpha or to be specific, Sam thought, this Alpha.

Now the dark blond was sleeping, he was relaxed and sated, unfaced by any nightmares and his face plastered with a happy grin.  
Sam was watching his brother in the dim light of the floor that was shining into the room from beneath the closed door.

It was so obvious that Dean had already accepted their Alpha, if not even more. He would never admit it, not even around his brother.  
That was simply not how the older hunter worked.  
In all of their life he had never missed showing his affections, just not the normal way.  
Dean showed it in his actions, in his protectiveness and care.  
He was never someone to hold you close or hugs you on his own, often, he simply couldn’t. But he would die for the once he loved and he already had.  
Sam’s view changed into complete adoration with a side note of pity.  
Since he knew how much Dean wanted to be the one allowing other to lean on physically, how he wanted to be the one, especially Sam could get physically close at any time if needed.  
But the taller Winchester knew that the early years of Dean’s life had taken that away.  
Even around each other the dark blond struggled to show affection this way.  
Sam loved him for that, maybe even more because the older one was trying so hard to give him every thing he needed.

Part of the argument he had given before weren’t meant for Sam to be convinced to have an Alpha, it was for Dean to convince himself that he would give the younger one a bit more of what he needed.  
Sam knew that his brother had watched every interaction the Alpha had with the younger one very carefully. He knew that Dean had made his notes and that he had already at this moment started to figure out ways to integrate that addition, but Sam also knew that this was just the ultimate plus for his brother, the only acceptable reason for the dark blond to accept the Alpha in even though he wanted it for himself as well, he would never suggest it if Sam wouldn’t benefit from it either.  
That was simply the way Dean was, the way he had been trained and raised and it was hard to change such deep rooted behavior patterns.

It had been a burden to have the dark blond around in his youth. He had acted like a dictator, trying to keep every thing in control, going forth and back in his tempers, between being protective and apologetic for being mean this way, only because of his own limited opportunities to fulfill the forced protector role.  
Sam had adjusted to it in allowing the older one almost every thing, just to help him staying calm.  
They had ended in an eternal conflict none of them could get out of.  
All the time it had take to find a balance, all the times they had lied and betrayed each other in order to keep the other one save and all the times they had split up, denying own needs and wants for the other sibling, it had shaped them and finally brought them here.

It was no longer a burden or a loss to think that they would never have a family of their own. A wife, children, a normal life, a future…  
Sam watched Deans lips moving, saying something incomprehensible before he smiled once again.  
What ever his dream was, it seemed to be one of the rare good ones.  
Sam turned to the other side and moved his back a bit closer to his brother before he drifted of to sleep himself.  
A physical position/connection he had fought for and owned, over years…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sir?” The Driver watched the rearview mirror awaiting the nod that would allow him to start the car again.  
While the dark haired they’ve been following, walked into the dark night…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“DEAN!” Sam called for the older one who was somewhere at the bunker.  
But there was no reaction of any kind for some time and the younger hunter rolled his eyes.  
“Iv’e got the address!” Sam tried again, counting the seconds until his brother would walk into the library, trying to look calm and disinterested.  
Sam had made a game out of teasing the older one by implying information about the blue eyed alpha while not giving him anything.  
The outcome had been very much satisfying.  
Dean had ended in a mix of restlessness and anger and to compensate that, he had done what he always did in situations like this, he got rid of it by doing what he could best.  
He had looked for Sex.  
No need to mentions that the last days had been very, lets say sportive for both of the Hunters.

But Sam was happy to finally give a real information that might could help finding their Alpha. It was somehow ironic that someone in the heat assist business couldn’t be found at the internet anymore. But since the Alpha obviously wasn’t using his name it was just a billion of possibilities how and where he could be described.  
Even Dean had given up looking for the dark haired this way after some time.

“WHERE!” Dean entered the library, way to breathless to make believe he hadn’t hurried to get here.  
Sam smiled subdued as he told his brother the address, already getting up.  
He had written the address on a little piece of paper and was looking for the way on his phone.  
Dean watched the younger once movements and understood as he got his own jacket and followed to the garage.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sir! I have some new information’s about the two men you’ve asked about.”  
There was a small pause on the other side of the line, that couldn’t be interpreted in any way before the male voice asked for some specifics.  
“We can confirm that the two companions that had been seen with Master Castiel indeed were Betas. I apologize for that unwelcoming detail.” The light brown haired man added before moving on.  
“So far, they had no longer held any more contact than the former confirmed days. It does not appear to be any thing else than the usual contract interactions, typical within those kind of …work…”  
There was another pause at the other end of the line.  
“Who are they?” The man asked finally.  
“Sir… I sadly have to give you the information that this might be an inappropriate partnership of some kind.  
Both Betas are known to be Brothers who are living together. We could not find any further information from these men’s past, just yet. It is surprisingly complicated to trace them back.”  
The man in his inconspicuous grey Honda civic sedan waited for another answer or command of his superiors.  
“Move on.” The order was firm and toneless before the man hung up without another word.  
The light brown haired shook his head.  
It wasn’t unusual for his boss to be secretive, but it wasn’t often that he got so involved in such insignificant matters.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The golden Alpha eyes glowed with a slight anger at the technical device in his hand.  
He had never liked the Way his little brother had chosen.  
None of the Family has but it was even more shameful to what degree the younger one had fallen. 

But it had been Castiels choice never the less and he had carried the consequences, had accepted them and even lived with it for such a long time.  
However there was no way that the young Alpha had chosen to completely break the connection to his family for something his detective called a ‘usual contracted interaction’, and probably not with such an unnatural connected pair of brothers, two betas also.  
Even Castiel wouldn’t go that far.  
There was a threatening pulsing within the golden rings around the Alphas pupils.  
He had not spoken against the younger ones ambitions to see the world, he had graciously ignored and played off the comments within the high society whenever someone had talked about the blue eyed. They all had still believed that Castiels was simply looking for adventures, a period that would be over sooner or later…

The Alpha leaned back in his armchair behind his desk, the whole City below his office, in front of the window wall in his back.  
Castiel had has enough time to play and the family had showed enough patience for the youngest to get back on his own. It was time that the blue eyed Brother would take his given position.  
That he would accept what he was born, raised and trained for.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“GREat!” Dean growled. They had finally found the address Sam had received from the provider where the Alpha had been listed before.  
The Hunters had taken three hours to find the place, and only to be informed that they were too late already.  
Yes, the property manager could remember the man Sam was describing, a pleasant tenant even tough he was an Alpha.  
But, the man had moved maybe a month ago and he had not left any forwarding address.  
The older man had explained to the hunters before he had apologized and walked off to his work.

“What now?” Dean was looking from left to right as if he could get any information from there. Sam was hiding his hands in his jacket pockets stepping right next to his brother.  
He had no idea either.  
The taller man had really hoped to find their Alpha right here.  
He had guessed about the situation had imagined what he would say or do, he had even considered what he would do if the Alpha wouldn’t accept their planed invitation.  
Did they have an invitation yet?  
Would they simply pull Castiel in a hug and take him home with them?  
Would he even want that?  
Was he really ready to be mated to an Alpha?...

Before they had entered the house Castiel had been staying at, Sam had been close to freaking out and Dean had looked like he was on a mission, a state in which no one should talk to him or interfere in his way.  
And parts of Sam had been relieved that the apartment appeared empty.  
But now, he definitely could feel disappointment and just one look at his brother proved that the older one wasn’t happy either.

“Well, back to start?” Sam suggested nudging his brothers shoulder in an encouraging gesture.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again weeks passed and since there were no new traces for the Alpha and since both got restless being locked within these walls, the Brothers went back to their routine.  
Although, the cases the Hunters choose weren’t that far away at all.  
Somehow the Betas couldn’t stop checking in, always hoping that maybe, just maybe, Castiel would wait for them coming home…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had parked far enough for his car to not be seen. They wouldn’t recognize it anyway since the dark haired had changed it soon after his apartment.

The Event was months away but it felt like years.  
And the Alpha had fought with himself if he should do this.  
The dark haired watched from his hidden position as the black classic turned on the unpaved road, as the huge wagon, Dean was so proud of, made it’s way towards the Bunker entrance.  
Castiel watched as his Betas got out of the car, there was a slight scent, the Alpha had collected and saved from these wonderful men, as the wind was carrying it into his direction…  
The brothers looked fine, the Alpha thought as he realized that Dean was slightly limping and Sam wasn’t moving his right arm properly…  
Still they were bickering about something.  
However Castiel was alarmed and he realized his steps only after he was about to get out of his cover.

The Alpha had argued about his decision to see his Betas once again, one last time he had assured himself, already knowing that he was lying.  
Now, seeing them so close and still out of reach, all of his so called self preparation had left him even more though, seeing them in pain, maybe seriously injured.  
The blue eyes focused in the dark and Castiel couldn’t look away, his Betas were in need, the usual elegant movements of the hunters seemed more heavily as the Alpha was remembering them.  
He had to fight down his inner nature, the urge to get down there, to hold his Mates, to calm them, to help, to heal…  
Castiel sighed and needed to take some deep breaths to calm himself and he needed some more to regain his clear thoughts.

It had been a stupid idea to come back here, Castiel thought, he shouldn’t have done it but even watching them from a far still had that comforting effect and yes the Alpha knew he was an intruder to the hunters. He knew that this was creepy at best standing in the dark and watching the Brothers but still, the Alpha smiled gently just because of that.  
But even more, he wanted to be close, to ease their possible pain. Castiel wanted to caress Sam and feel Dean slowly getting closer and finally leaning in as well.  
All of this and more the Alpha wanted. And all of it he couldn’t have…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I told you to go left…” Dean was peeling his leg out of his jeans. He had to cut it out of the fabric to expose the heavily swollen knee.  
He somehow had twisted it as they had jumped or more or less fallen into something like a pit without seeing how deep it had been.

Sam had probably dislocated his shoulder, once again, every time this happened, it popped out easier at the next opportunity. And for some reason Sam was predestined for that.  
He for sure was long done for an operation.

Sam didn’t commented on his Brothers complains, he was in pain so it didn’t count.  
“How’s your leg?” Sam questioned, already collecting all the needed items to take care of each injury.  
“Double the size, I guess.” Dean mentioned, leaning back and taking the first gulp of Alcohol while he was holding a pack of frozen peas, Sam had thrown him.  
His leg was already showing a deep purple and the dark blond didn’t like that.  
“Heh, you think you can give me a hand here?” Sam grimaced as he put down the bandages and his well known triangle cloth.  
“Shit, that looks like we need to cut.” The younger Winchester mentioned from one look at his brothers swollen, almost bursting, red blue knee joint.  
“I hate that.”  
Dean growled, against the pain.  
“Come here, get over. I can’t get up to put it back in place. You need to get down.”  
Sam crouched down, grunting as he moved the shoulder accidentally.  
“Can you do the punctuation afterwards, I mean I don’t want you to tremble and take the wrong path…”  
The dark blond did sounded worried but while he was still talking he pulled at his Brothers arm slightly turning it until he could feel the subdued popp, that was telling him that it was done.  
Sam didn’t wait to wobbly get up and take three of the pain killers, gulping them down with the cheap whisky he grabbed from his brother.  
“Ok, me please…” Dean got the bottle back and got another mouthful.  
Sam only nodded and got the gloves out of the first aid kid.  
He poured some disinfectant over the whole bulge that once had been his brothers knee.  
The younger hunter only wanted to pat for the liquid that was building fast between skin and joint.  
But Dean almost jumped even from this.  
“You better get the pills now.” Sam stated and the dark blond Betas didn’t disagree.  
Sam got the huge cannula and Dean looked away taking another gulp.  
The taller hunter needed a moment to get the right grip at the medic device, handling it with one arm while the other one was dangling down useless.  
Sam hesitated for a sec.  
“Come on do it…” Dean grumbled. He was as eager as the younger one to be part of that but his knee was getting bigger and bigger and his skin was bulging painfully almost showing the blood that was pressing from beneath.  
It would take weeks to be able to walk properly again if not longer and without puncturing it, it would get worse and take even longer…

\----------------------------------

The Hunters were more or less sitting each of them in one of the library armchairs, each of them a box of painkillers and a bottle within reach.  
Both brothers had their eyes closed. Sam had helped Dean to get his leg up and he had insisted on a high dose of antibiotics.  
Now both weren’t even able to move.  
It was at that moment Sam heard the Computer alarm for an incoming Message.  
But none of the Betas reacted.  
Not tonight, not tomorrow, maybe within this week the younger one thought and allowed his brain to drift off…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Food?” Sam questioned the next morning.  
Dean didn’t react.  
Never the less the taller Hunter lifted his body, soundly grunting at the effort.  
He swayed his way to the kitchen and grabbed what ever seemed eatable before he returned to the library.  
Dean grunted as Sam forced him to drink some water and to take another of the antibiotics along with the pain killers.  
“I hate you….” The dark blond grumbled but did as ordered.

“It could have been easier with an Alpha bite…” Dean suggested starting off, once again, were they had ended before the last hunt, while Sam sat down at one of the tables closer to his brother to have an eye on Dean and still be able to check some messages.

Dean went on as Sam opened the newest Mail, he couldn’t identify by the address.  
His eyes widened in confusion at the strange wording in a serious looking Invitation for the next Weekend…  
They were named at it and even though the Sender was obviously anonym he or she did seem to know a lot more than the hunters were comfortable with…  
___________________________________________________________________________


	30. Therefore, check who ties forever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I need to apologize in advance.  
> From here on it might get a bit uncomfortable emotionaly, although I will try to keep it more basic so that it still will be more on the cute side of the brothers and their Alpha.  
> But, and I am actually excited about that, Castiel will become more of the righteous warrior, fighter he was at the show in Season 04.  
> ^^) (so I hope…)
> 
> And at the end, for those who are interested, some ideas on the Restaurant/Tearoom the Hunters have do deal with.

Therefore, check who ties forever…

“I still think he can use a room a bit closer, you know, instead of having the same…. What If he wants some privacy?” Sam questioned while hiding the knife and gun as good as possible.  
The Invitation suggested formal wear but both Brother had agreed that it was only that, a suggestion.

Both hunters were dressed in normal jeans a simple dark blue shirt for Dean, one of his more elegant ones, he thought, and for Sam a black one not fully buttoned up.

The dark blond Beta was wearing a knee brace beneath his dark blue, washed fabric.  
Sam had tried to convince his brother to use a crutch but Dean simply had glared at him and he had done so once again as Sam had taken of his Shoulder hold as well.  
After this none of the Fighters had commented on any try to hide each injuries, their weakening.

“No, he can stay at our room! That’s fine…” Dean had decided, surprisingly egoistic about the decision where the alpha would have his sleeping place.  
But Sam could not complain, he wasn’t against the idea to have Castiel back and to have him as his comfortable pillow right away and once again. Sharing a bed sounded wonderful.

Over the last weeks and months the Betas had discussed, and suggested about different options on how to integrate an Alpha in their life, a very specific one actually.  
Both had known it was a childish fantasy they were imagining about but never the less it had been fun to think about how and what the Alpha would do under some circumstances.  
Dean had claimed the TV-room for his Territory right away but he was generous enough to allow the other men in from time to time.  
Sam had thanked for that in a dramatic manner.  
The younger one had wondered if Castiel would like to help him with the new organization of the Bunker and what the Alpha would like to do on his own, what it would be that the Alpha was interested in at all.

They had slowed down on it after the last drawback from the address disaster.  
But the mysterious Invitation had brought it up again.  
Of course the hunters wouldn’t be reckless about an anonymous Mail that was asking them out to a damn fancy Restaurant a few hours away. That was the reason why Dean was trying to move as normal as possible and Sam had taken off his holder and it was also the reason why both hunters were armed.  
But the message was implying information about their missing Alpha and hell would they use the chance for another trace to find him.

“You good?” Sam watched as his brother grimaced at every second step.  
“Peachy.” Dean grunted and needed to have a hold to the next chair.  
His knee was far from good within just a few hours and his head was a bit more drownsy than he would like but after years and years of self medication with the hard stuff, the Betas could handle even amounts of painkillers that would have other human beings knocked out right away while the Brothers were still able to operate.  
This time it was necessary to even get up.  
Sam had has a look at the still swollen limb. It didn’t seemed infected or in need of another punctuation but to heal it actually should be resting on a pillow and not been moved within the next weeks maybe months.  
But there was no need to discuss about the same goes for the younger one as well. He should be rested as well to allow his shoulder joint to heal and settle back completely.  
None of them cared.

Dean tried again to walk upright and to cover that he was sparing one leg in his movements. This time he managed it a bit better as he showed a victory smile to Sam.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was fidgeting his fingers, playing with Baby’s keys as they entered the really fancy Restaurant.  
As the Hunters appeared at the door it was opened by two stewards in dark vests and suit pants.  
The moment the Betas entered they were eyed and scanned in their cloth. And judging by the looks they get the Brothers were failing what ever test was going on here.

A hostess approached the Winchesters, she was wearing way to high shoes and a way to short dress for that kind of work and her panicked look showed that she wasn’t happy for the strange man being in here.

While Sam was giving the name that had been written in the invitation, Dean was having and eye at the surrounding.

The Restaurant seemed like one of those old railway stations, over decorated and heavy, created for only one purpose from the beginning.  
There were silver and white, gold metallic and glass ornaments decorating the entire height up to the opened second floor.  
The used marble and gold shit was overwhelming and the hunter made an overdramatic choking gesture as the obviously displeased hostess offered to guide the misfits to a waiting table.  
They followed the woman with the ass deep back slit in her dress, a detail Dean was very excited about, through the Column lined main floor.

Dean was suspiciously watching the few Omegas around, kneeling on the bare marble floor, sitting next to their, owners, while he was following close behind his brother to hide his slowed down, wonky walk due to his destroyed knee.

Between the marble columns that were lined up at the long main floor, there were more passages expanding the first dining area, creating special and slightly smaller separés in which some of the Omegas were more or less discretely pleasuring their owners in the open.

“HELL no! I m sitting at a table…!” Dean stated at the images building in his head. He growled in a whisper for only Sam to hear, as they hurried to follow the hostess.  
The dark blond frowned while Sam didn’t show any visible reactions, he was mostly ignoring every thing that was happening around, the younger hunters eyes more focused at the direction they were going.

The green eyes were still constantly scanning the rooms, eyeing the Omegas keeling at their Alphas feed and the Betas positioned slightly behind, at least being allowed to use a chair.  
The Brothers had met one or two Hunters who had an Omega around, but they never saw them kneeling, let alone on the floor.  
In their kind of work, of life, Dean suggested it would be troublesome to give in to such Rules.  
And actually they didn’t care for such useless actions.

Someone probably needed to be filthy rich to be this decadent, Dean decided as he finally turned his focus at the direction they were walking, also… the dark blond couldn’t avoid glimpsing at some feeding scenes, remembering how Sam had reacted at such attention.

To the Brothers surprise the Hostess did not went to any of the tables at the first floor, instead she walked them upstairs into a more private Area that, even though opened to the mainspace, was more closed to any view or ear of any Visitor or Waiter.  
But they had still the opportunity to look down at the first floor and every one that might come their way. A position every hunter would realized at an outlook point, right away. And every hunter would have known that this wasn’t a position chosen by coincidence, and the Brother got alarmed, simply by that small fact of it… 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing the honey blond Alpha realized was, that indeed the determination report he had commissioned, was incorrect, but it was a welcomed surprise.  
His brother had been with a Beta and an Omega and not as told with an unnatural pair of the same designation.  
There was a relieve lying in this realization.  
Even though the men indeed seemed to be Brothers at least his little brothers had not went as far as to lay with two Betas, an unbelievable disgusting pairing and an incestuous in addition.

The honey blond watched suspiciously as the tremendously tall Beta with the longer brown hairs, followed by his no less impressive Omega Brother were guided into his direction.  
He knew Castiel always had a tender liking to the lower class Existences but these two, as gorgeous as they might look, were an immediate disapproval for the golden eyed Alpha.

The Omega obviously wasn’t trained any manners, he was rudely looking up and around, even staring directly at the other guests, instead of lowering his view, looking down at the floor.  
And the Beta, aside being a brother, he at least should take attention to his possession and keep it in place.  
Still the honey blond showed a welcoming smile as the two men got closer.

The former small relieve about a more acceptable relation his brother had, was short lived the moment the Hunters got closer and their BETA scent was clearly revealing their designation. The dark blond appeared not to be an Omega, a revelation that left the Alpha even more averse from the strange under class men.  
As well as the obvious stench of each other they both were carrying.  
There was no doubt that those two Betas, members of the same blood were also mating with each other.  
The honey blond Alpha crinkled his nose but tried to stay calm as he gestured for the inappropriately dressed men, to sit down at the small round table.  
They were beautifully tho, the Alpha would give his brother that as he was scanning the Winchesters intensely with his weirdly sparkling golden eyes, making the Hunters uncomfortable in an instant.

The Alpha didn’t say anything as he had finished his staring, instead he looked up at his waiter who seemed to appear out of nowhere by a silent call.

The hunters watched in irritation as the strange, small guy, obviously an Alpha ordered almost all desserts from the card, completely ignoring his ‘guests’ sitting at the same table.  
Even Dean lifted a brow in irritation even though he wished he would be the one fulfilling his childhood dream by ordering everything that was possible at a restaurant, and not this asshole.  
He didn’t like the Alpha, not the slightest bit the Hunter had decided.

There was a short pause as the golden eyes focused back at the two hunters, who both felt a bit smaller every time that happened.  
The Alpha turned once again at, what seemed to be his personal Waiter, and ordered generously some small things for the Betas, none of which was to the Brothers taste.

None of them said anything while they waited for, at least, the ordered coffee to be served.  
The young man in his Livree was back within minutes but not soon enough for the Winchesters who started to get nervous only being near the other man who was once again staring at them. It was a stare of obvious displease and arrogance and Dean wanted nothing more than killing the Alpha right now, right here.

“You are injured.” The honey blond mentioned casually as he had waved the waiter off and was pouring a weird, hot red drink into a tiny, tiny porcelain Cup.  
He even gestured questioning at the Brothers. But both of them didn’t react and the Alpha shrugged his shoulders…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was annoyed. Even though he had moved and changed his IP Address, even though he had changed the car, cleared his path, he should have known they would find him if they wanted it.  
He closed his computer, a bit more forcefully than needed.  
The dark haired Alpha knew there had been some risk to ask for a favor but he had trusted his Brother and he had thought closing him out was something that would benefit the family.  
It was strange how things could change so fast. A few weeks ago Castiel had griefed about the loss of his family, now he wished they had broken with him.

He had been wrong in his assumption that he could be free. He had awoken monsters with just one call and after years of solemnly peace, left to his own.

Now there were messages every day, formal and neutral reminders of his position and rank, emotionless and sternly explanations of how and why to get back, spiked with arguments and even subliminal threats that had Castiel on the edge for quite some time.  
He was told how patiently and accepting his family had been, allowing the youngest one to explore a bit and giving him the opportunity to sow his wild oats.  
But that now it was the time to show his gratitude and understanding of loyalty towards his own blood…  
Castiel was tired of such uncovered manipulation.  
He felt better and higher of himself than falling for such stupid trick.  
And he had hoped his Family, if not loving, at least would respect that.  
But they obviously didn’t. 

The dark haired Alpha was trapped.  
There was nothing that was holding him here.  
Some time had passed since the dark haired had lost himself in this illusion of a small home, a small pack, a family of his own.  
Two beautiful, perfect, natural Betas so perfectly fitting his own persona, it had been a wonderful dream, Castiel thought.  
For some time he had thought his yearning would fade, that he would be able to overwrite the hunter brothers and what they’ve been through.  
Just like he’d done so often whenever he had become to invested or to close to his clients, in order to help.  
But in the Winchesters case, it had never happened. To the blue eyed Alphas misfortune, he had gotten too close, too attached and he was starting to doubt his own sympathy towards these two Beta clients. Maybe he was getting to close to the humans in his charge and maybe it was time to get a bit more distance till he could figure things out or until it would be gone anyway.  
Even though Castiel doubt that he wouldn’t forget Sam and Dean so soon, he owed it the men to try.  
The blue eyed sighed, recalling the night he had literally stalked the brothers.  
That was more than unprofessional, embarrassing and shameful.  
It had never happened before and felt wrong on so many levels.

The Computer informed about another incoming Message and Castiel rolled his eyes, he knew it would be another ‘reminder’, another subliminal demand to come back.

He had to forget the clients, only clients. The blue eyed Alpha tried to convince him, knowing that it would be useless at the moment.  
The Winchesters didn’t belong to him and never would, but the memory had already some influence in his work, Castiel thought.

Maybe the calling of his Family was a sign, maybe it was exactly what he needed right now, maybe they were right and he owed his blood line loyalty.  
Out here, there was nothing waiting for the dark haired Alpha, nothing that was worth it.

With his beautiful Betas out of reach…where should he go now?...

___________________________________________________________________________

The gold eyed Alpha smiled satisfied as the picture was sent to his brothers address line.  
Castiel could be a stubborn little prick and he had never made things easy but even he would understand. And those who didn’t listen needed to be persuaded, Michael and Lucifer had been right.

And even though there was a moment of sympathy and understanding, these two men weren’t even close to worth giving up a promising and granted life Castiel had been born for, raised and trained in.

There was a last golden glow within the honey blond Alphas eyes as he smiled towards the Betas he was still sitting together with…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  \----------------------------  
>   
>   
>   
> 


	31. Home…???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it is a bit dry but i needed to give a short introduction of what the Alpha is getting into.  
> Actually getting back into…  
> I guess it will become a bit more fluid again.  
> ^^! I hope.  
> Still, and as always, hope you can enjoy.  
> *wave*

Home…???

Castiel was leaning back, spreading himself out on his own bed. He was breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat covering his whole body as he stared at the ceiling, exhausted and still pissed as hell…  
Even after he had used the wall as his opponent…

His brother, the one he had trusted most had sent him a picture, an image of his Betas, his gorgeous, beautiful Beta Brothers.  
The dark haired Alpha had been so stupid…  
Still he wasn’t regretting that he had helped the hunters to complete a case and lift a long lasting burden, that he had given the little money that had belonged to himself and not his family, but he had been blind after so many years out of the demanding battle zone that was his family, that he hadn’t imagined that they would go that far as to threaten him, that they were willing to go that far.  
He had forgotten that.  
All of his brothers were smart, and that the older one was meeting with the Winchester right now was showing that he was suggesting they had a more important status than just mere clients for the blue eyed.  
All of Castiels Family members had always seen through his blue eyes as if there was no barrier. One of the things the Alpha had feared whenever he had been around his brothers and sisters.  
One of so many things he remembered ashamed.  
The dark haired had been so young, the day he had left under the cover of a great Event they had celebrated so many on the estate.

¬¬¬¬¬¬--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean were confused and furious as they were leaving the god damn golden palace that had covered itself as a restaurant.  
The honey blond Alpha had been a pain in the ass, slippery and slimy like an eel in his constant riddle speaking, laughing about Dean not getting what the hell this asshole was talking about at all (for) most of the time.  
And to make things even worse, it wasn’t what Dean was furious about, the reason he was ignoring the pain in his leg at the moment and the reason he was storming on their way back to the Car, was that the Alpha had hit each and every of his own questions and insecurities about being worth an Alpha like Castiel.  
The dark blond was growling, huffing, even loudly cursing in his anger while Sam watched him worryingly as he followed.  
The younger one hadn’t been unaffected either.

All the time the honey blond Alpha had smiled emotionless or false, Sam wasn’t sure, he had introduced himself as a lawyer and the way he was speaking, twisting every thing like it was a game to play, the taller Winchester had no doubt that the Alpha had been a lawyer.  
He had asked some polite questions, and without realizing it right away the Brothers had more told about themselves they had ever wanted too.  
Sam had thought at the few days they had known Castiel before opening up to him so easily. But this here was so different.  
The golden eyed Alpha had told them that he was related, a brother of Castiel to be precisely and it had sounded like he had given so many information of his own, but after wards Sam had realized he hadn’t given anything at all. He knew exactly the same he had known before they had met the honey blond.  
The man had talked the whole time, things about Castiel that were still hard to come by. About how intelligent the young Alpha was, how promising his performances, how impressive he had managed to overcome any anticipation…  
Only after the meeting Sam had realized that he still don’t know what kind of performances the Alpha had talked about, what kind of anticipation in what way…and that he basically had given them a picture of someone way above the Betas existence without explaining what he meant by that at all.

Still all of these empty arguments were heavy and solid in itself and Sam was confused while Dean was simply angry.  
Because even though the golden eyed had spoken politely at any moment for some reason he had managed to offend the Brothers every time he had lifted Castiel a bit higher.  
And he had obviously his pleasure in teasing, directly shaming Dean even while he was offering the older hunter some treats.

This Alpha had smiled even more politely as he had more or less thrown the Brothers out of this overwhelming place still somehow he had managed to turn it as if they had decided to go.  
Both Betas were lost in a confusing mix of guild and shame and fury.  
It felt like they had been tricked into a decision they would never have done on their own.

But now it was to late, what ever the Alpha had planted in the Betas head was slowly blooming and swimming around, corrupting them in an agonizingly speed, nagging at each men’s insecurity, regrets and guilt they had collected over so many years of a Hunter-life.

“….GOD DAMN ASSSSSSHOLE!!!!!!!” Dean was clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white, he was biting his cheeks and moving his jawbone in distress and fury.  
Sam had never seen his Brother like this, at least he hasn’t seen him like this in a long, long time.  
Dean wanted something to punch at, something to destroy.  
The dark blond was breathing heavily and Sam almost feared he would injure himself even more in his anger.

“Dean….” The younger one tried in a smoothing, calming voice, not sure if it would reach his brother.  
The dark blond sighed and bite his teeth even more, still moving his jawbone in his rage.  
“Dean…” Sam tried again, a hand resting on the older ones shoulder.  
And finally Dean slowed down a bit.  
“HOW……What did this dick think….HE IS……” Dean was still throwing a tantrum but Sam knew it wasn’t how the honey blond how had named himself Gabriel, had talked to them, it was the hurting feeling that this asshole might be right in all of his god damn twisted explanations about roles and positions…  
Sam knew that Dean was hurt since he had already invested something in that dark haired Alpha. Especially since the dark blond had always sworn to never let get close to an Alpha at any time.  
He had invested in that stranger and if there was anything that could break the older Hunter, it was getting close to someone and loosing.  
Sam had seen that happen so often and he had seen how Dean had tried to close off himself to any kind of emotional connection with others and he had also seen how often the dark blond had failed at it, only to be rewarded with another unbearable loss on their way.  
Sam was different. He could play being affectionate but it took way longer until people got close enough to have him destroyed if they died or simply walked away.  
But if he did let them in, he was suffering as much as his brother.  
And with the Alpha, Sam could feel the pain, he could feel the betrayal and loss right now, just like Dean. 

“Let’s get home…” Sam tried to distract himself from all the ways his thoughts were moving right now.  
“We are not like that Sam!” Dean suddenly turned and positioned himself right in front of his brother. He seemed less in rage, as if he was standing in the eye of a storm.  
“We are worthy, we aren’t to bring him death, we are not cursed……?” Dean tried to keep his voice strong and calm but he was questioning himself and Sam knew that.  
“Let’s get home…” Sam tried again and Dean simply nodded as he walked to the passenger side since he couldn’t move his leg anymore.  
All of a sudden the pain and the pulsating of his knee was back and torturing him even more.  
Sam wasn’t much better as he tried to maneuver his huge body into the drivers seat without moving his shoulder to much.

It would be a long ride and a long night for the Hunters…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was packing the few things he called his own and he was really fond of.  
The few things he could call his life.  
He looked at the apartment one last time. He hadn’t been here long enough to even make some arrangements to make it look like a home. And now he was already leaving.  
Castiel sighed.  
He would go back, he had decided.  
He would try the old way for some time, hoping to find something he could see as his path in this world, hoping that it wouldn’t be as bad as he was memorizing it.  
And the blue eyed Alpha was hoping for something else, that what ever was awaiting him would help him to forget, would help him to gain the strength to leave the Brothers for good.  
They did not deserve to be used, they did not deserve to become a game ball of fate in a perverted, twisted world of Alphas.  
His betas deserved the world, they deserved happiness and they deserved freedom, nothing of which Castiel would be able to provide them.  
And there for he had to go…

There was a buzzing sound, informing the dark haired Alpha that his transportation arrangements had arrived.  
And with a petrified face the Alpha turned, taking his small bag from the floor and moved, to leave the apartment…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was still angry but the pain in his leg had become somehow unbearable and distracting him. He took the pain killer Sam was offering along with a bottle of beer and drowned a hand full down in one go.  
The younger one was a bit more careful by taking only three and gulping them down with water.

Sam had helped him into the same chair Dean had sat in before, where he could lift his leg on the prepared next chair.  
Now both of them were sitting on one of the tables at the library, staring at the wood.

“Do you believe him?” Dean was surprisingly the first to speak up.  
“What about?” Sam respond in one of his counterquestion since there had been more than one uncomfortable smaller Detail about the blue eyed Alpha.  
“That…you know, that there are Mates waiting, ……that he is promised?”  
Sam did not know how to answer to that.  
He had been surprised and slightly shocked as this Gabriel had told them about Castiel already being engaged to some degree.  
Not only had he hit a sensible point, he had also implied that the Brothers were interested in mating with the blue eyed and both Brothers had felt a bit exposed at this since they still weren’t sure themselves.  
But it had hurt to get to know that the Alpha had another life waiting for him.  
A life the Winchesters knew nothing about, it was something the Alpha hadn’t shared with them.

“I don’t know.” Sam finally gave his thought truthfully.  
“…” The Hunters sat in silence for a bit longer until Dean spoke again.  
“Does it matter?” He questioned suddenly and Sam looked up, not sure if Dean was talking to him.  
“I mean, does it change what you had felt about him, or what you feel about him in general?” The older ones green eyes were now focused on his brother.  
And without thinking it through, Sam slowly shook his head.  
He liked the Alpha, still does.  
Dean nodded, maybe in agreement but Sam couldn’t tell for sure.  
But he got closer and kissed hi brothers temple.  
“You have already decided right?” Sam was slightly smiling as he crouched down in front of the older one.  
“I’m sorry. It is just…” But Sam stopped his brother.  
“I want him back too. No matter what this dick had said. I want to hear it from Castiel himself and only than we can decide.” Sam finished.  
“Then let’s get him here, let’s get him home…” Dean gladly added, pulling Sam into a gentle kiss that became more sensual very fast.  
“Shit…I can’t move…” Dean grumbled into the kiss as Sam eagerly started to rub his brother’s crotch.  
“Hng….ss fine….i can do you like this.” Sam hummed, intensifying their connection and the kiss.

\-------------------

“Damn……fuck…..Sammy….thats been…a while like this…..” Dean managed under pressure, having the younger ones hot mouth and lips working him.  
It was a bit uneven since both were injured and trying to keep it as still as possible, but hell, watching Sam bobbing up and down, his eyes closed in concentration was one of the most erotic things Dean knew, it would even get him going if Sam would use barbed wire at him.  
The dark blond leaned back, still watching his Brother serving him in one of the most intimate ways.  
He was working hard to not get up a bit and move his hips, to not thrust into this familiar face between his thighs.  
There was no better way in calming him down from any kind of anger…, Dean thought as he was getting closer to his relieve…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel braced himself, straightening his body, clearing his thoughts and in trying to ignore every thing he had in memory.  
From here on out, he wouldn’t be Alpha Castiel anymore, he would be the lowest of the lowest in a bunch of Alphas he didn’t respect any more than they do him.  
His family had not forgotten, would not forget that he had run off some years ago.  
That he had abandoned all the promised, prepared and invested opportunities and chances to take what he was assigned for.  
To become the heir, the lead of a very old Family with an insane amount of power and influence all over and in any part of these days modern society.

It had never been that Castiel had declined it because he feared the challenges, tasks and responsibilities that came with such a position.  
That had never been his reason to abandon it all along.  
The blue eyed had simply never felt any appeal to that so overall highly presented and performed Ideal he would have to adapt, and that, to Castiels opinion, was nothing more than a big fat lie any way.  
His Family was speaking of a greater good to sell every thing to the people and to the people of all existing sides. They were a big Deal in this perverted Lobby System that was running the higher Society and with it every thing that becomes general law’s at some point.  
Most of his siblings didn’t care about morality or turned it the way it fit at the moment to make anything they say and do acceptable if not even perfectly heroic.  
And Castiel hated that but the most disturbing thing was that part of him did understand that system, loved the twisted rules within it and that he could have done every thing without ever being wrong.  
The Alpha hated that he did understand the need of such a system to make things even work out one way or the other and he hated that the Reason it was like this today was the Lobby System itself.  
It was created for it’s own benefits. It’s own existence was the Reason that it was needed.  
Without a Lobbying by your side, not matter if small business or Lawsuit, no one was able to get things done.  
It had become so common to pay into a corrupt System that Familys like Castiels were making all the Rules existing.  
They could say the Sun was dangerous and the next day no one would be allowed to go out in day light.  
It was so corrupted and turned in its own that there was no human ethic of any relevance in this position. It was a world of its own that sadly had a huge effect on the outside as well.

However there was something elegant and easy to work with an in it.  
And their Father once had decided that the youngest, that Castiel of all of his former Creations/ Children would be the next in line to inherit all of it.  
Although Castiel still wasn’t sure if it was something to be proud of or if it was meant as a punishment for an offence he couldn’t remember.

Since the day he was born the blue eyed had been trained, taught and prepared to be the next in line but he also had been the one each and every on else, who had expected that position was seeing as a rival, which made him a lonely kid within a huge Family.  
Most of the time in his youth he had been separated from his siblings to avoid him being killed before he would be able to defend himself, physically and mentally.

At the age of 10 he had met his one of his brothers for the first time without and guardians, Castiel had seen as his family, by his side.  
It had been Michael who had measured him distantly, who had mostly ignored him, showing no emotions or interest in whatsoever Castiel had tried to make friend with the first other human of his family he had ever seen.  
But the tall blond had simply looked at the blue eyed for some time, had walked around the seemingly small boy before he had left the room without one word.  
In retrospective that wasn’t the worst encounter Castiel had with his Blood relatives.

Over time the boy had met some other, he had been beaten, he had been shamed and he had been terrorized in so many ways, and only for him to realize the position he was in.  
Under these circumstances the Alpha, early on, had looked for other idols to orientate on. Mostly he had looked up to the Guardians and Protectors around him.  
But even though they kept him physically unharmed as much as possible, they also never showed any kind of emotional reaction or connection.  
Castiel was a thing and for a long time the blue eyed had seen himself like that.  
He had only focused towards his duty’s and studies over the years, he had lived by the few praises of his teachers he got when ever he was overcoming the expectations of some tasks.  
Castiel was an obedient and studious little, brave soldier.  
He was following every thing he was taught, he listened and believed every thing any respect person was telling him.

His life had, even though dark and strict, been easy to some degrees and Castiel really had been happy. So he thought at that time…

\----------------------

Once more he straightened himself and nod to the Servant to open the door.

The dark bureau of their father was still one of the rooms that had the young Alpha impressed every time he got here for some reason.  
Even after their father was gone, no one had dared to change or take over this office. It was cleaned once a week as if they were waiting for the man, none of them really know, to come back.  
Each of them had his or her own interpretation or imagination of what their father had been like but Castiel, who had literally never seen or met the leader at all, was pretty sure that none of his siblings had the right memory of the absent father and at the same time they hadn’t it wrong either.  
The blue eyed had been a strong believer, had been raised with a god like picture of his father but over the years and away from this ‘unhealthy’ surrounding he had developed some doubts.  
Now he was standing back in this office and even though he wasn’t a kid, impressed simply at the story’s he’s been told, this room still was making him nervous, expecting someone, their father to show up at any moment.

Gabriel was the first who turned at the young Alpha.  
He was showing a gentle smile, Castiel knew it didn’t mean anything kind but still he answered it equally.  
From all of his siblings the honey blond had always been his favorite since he was one of the few that didn’t showed any ambitions towards the Lead and therefore Castiels given position.  
It didn’t make them friends or close brothers but it was welcomed difference among all the others.

Gabriel had also been the one who had tried to find his way outside of the Family for some time, so compared to the rest of them, the honey blond might be the most ‘civilized’ one also his humor was as perverted and twisted as the moral definition of all the others.  
And Castiel did not forget that he was back because the golden eyed Alpha had sent him the unknowingly shot picture of his Beta Hunters only to give the younger one the right direction.  
Still the two Alpha smiled at each other like long term friends and Gabriel even welcomed Castiel with a slight nod.  
None of the other did anything like that…

___________________________________________________________________________


	32. One of the best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while… Holiday and stuff…  
> And since it was a Family themed holiday, lets move with just that…  
> ^^!   
> After the small introduction into the Alphas world, lets see if the Brothers can’t do something about it…

One of the best…

Castiel kneeled down and lowered his head to honor the eldest and to perform the greeting Lucifer was expecting.  
In his Teenage Years, the dark haired had hated this, had felt the humiliation his brother had sat this up for. And a small part of him was feeling it now as well, but the Alpha he had become, the Alpha who had seen the world outside of this ‘hierarchy of the strongest’ life style wasn’t simply doing it, something that had to be done but didn’t mean anything at all, nor bad, nor good, nothing.  
Therefore Castiel kneeled and lowered his head to kiss his Brothers, reflective shoes to honor the elder one and to perform the greeting Lucifer was expecting…

# ***

Sam was sitting at the library, he had searched the net the whole night, he had called some of the Law firms using everything he could remember from his days in college, to impersonating a colleague of some kind.  
He was frustrated his progress was slow if even existing.  
The honey blond was nowhere to be found. And the name he had given wasn’t helping the slightest bit.  
Either the Alpha had lied about being a Lawyer or he was to high up to even be named or shown for or on the outside.  
Sam hoped earnestly that the honey blond alpha had lied about his profession, since the other option was terrifying to suggest.  
An Alpha lawyer without any kind of presence in the internet and without a name circulating within his circles, or at least a name that no one was willing to tell, could only mean high profit and that implied high society and that was, as this Gabriel had said, way above the Winchester Brothers.  
A point Sam had to agree on, for now…

Dean yawned as he walked, or better limped, into the library, finally using the crutches.  
A fact Sam wouldn’t point out.  
He had decided to let the older Brother sleep off his anger and the pain his legs injury was causing him.  
“How’s your knee?” Sam questioned with a slight worried look on his face.  
Dean sat down on one of the chairs across the younger one, his injured leg stretched out beneath the table.  
He simple shrugged his shoulders and Sam accepted his brothers wish not to talk about it.  
The dark blond nodded at the younger ones work.  
“You’ve not come to bed last night, did you at least found something that would justify your absence?” Dean questioned a slight tone of discontent in his voice.  
Sam decided to ignore that as well as he gave his report and fears.  
Dean listened patiently and waited for Sam to finish before he made a suggestion of his own.  
“Have you looked for Castiel?” The dark blond wondered, only to get an annoyed view from his brother.  
“Of course, what do you think?”  
“I mean a few years back, some news or society reports, you know gossip?”  
Sam’s brow furrowed and Dean went on.  
“Seriously, come on! That asshole had bragged all the time how unique and impressive Castiel is and how unimportant our person. For sure there is something about Castiels introduction to society or something like that.” Dean grimaced as he moved his leg accidentally into a wrong position.  
He was annoyed that he couldn’t enjoy the confused look on Sammy’s face, even though it was such a rare opportunity.  
But Dean had given a direction Sam hadn’t in mind before.  
He had focused on the honey blond, the one that had contacted them, simply the wider view for that issue. 

# ***

The next days were packed with anything Castiel need to make up for. All the new laws the direction of the Company the Deals they had going on at the moment, those which needed to be worked on within the next few months and so on and so on.  
And all of that the Alpha had to do while being used as a personal assistant to most of his brothers.  
Raphael in particular was not happy to have the young one back again, he in specific used Castiels mandatory to obey to some extremes.  
He went far enough to have even the blue eyed boiling in anger while gnawing his teeth whenever he got called to ‘assist’ the older man.  
Raphael was even outdoing Lucifer, who Castiel had thought would be the worst.

But the years had changed the family members as well.  
As Castiel had literally run off/away years back, Michael had been the head of the Company, constantly attacked by Lucifer who was very much interested in that position himself.  
Raphael had not shown that much intentions of becoming one of the lead at that time, even though he had been around Michael at any moment and worked as his secretary to some degree.  
So either, Castiel had figured, the older Brother had played a great act and simply waited for his chance, or the fact that Michael didn’t seem to care that much anymore had changed the balance of power and Raphael simply had seen an opportunity. What ever was the reason, Castiel was now getting in his brothers way and the older one let him feel that.

“Cassy!” Gabriel smiled smugly stretching his arms to imply a welcoming gesture as he entered the tiny room.  
The dark haired looked up from the small desk he had been given to perform his work on/at.  
Castiel had been brought to this level and into the dark room to show him right away his current position even though he was already entitled for a much more sophisticated place to work.  
He didn’t complain, the blue eyed didn’t dare to.  
This was how his family worked and he knew for a fact that over some time he would climb up in rank, once again.

“Dear little one…” Gabriel went on.  
Castiel tried not to roll his eyes as he looked up, politely smiling.  
“What can I do for you?” He questioned in a professional manner.  
The honey blond Alphas smile got even brighter and way more sadistic than comfortable, Castiel decided.  
Still he didn’t move and smiled, waiting for the other Alphas request…

The blue eyed did not know what would be the next thread the older one would play on him. Gabriel had already sent Castiel running for “errands” right into a Criminal Interrogation of the FBI, the blue eyed had barely managed to escape from.  
Knowing that any kind of connection to that kind of Criminal Organization would not only bring discredit to himself, but would also bring great problems to the Family Company.  
And as much as Castiel sometimes disliked his family’s methods he would never betray them or risk bringing them any kind of trouble.  
He was loyal and way too indoctrinated, from early on, to do that.

However he smiled and locked eyes with Gabriel.

\-------------------

Once more the honey blond had sent Castiel out to do some of Gabriels original work.  
The golden eyed Alpha was the one on the streets, the one who held contact with most of the lower class clients, the one who carried Cash around if needed and the one who was in responsibility to remind some Clients on their, paid for, duty from time to time.  
A work that needed the special mindset of a sociopath and a psycho, Castiel had figured as he was doing it now.  
Most of the Clients were easy to handle, all of them had worked with his family Company for years and all of them knew the unwritten rules that existed in that kind of business.  
Others were more, excentric and hard to work with.  
Not unusual in a league of narcissists, Company heads and criminals in general.  
Castiel sighed as he got in the car, the door held open by some Beta servant.

\-------------------

The task seemed simple, to simple to not expect something twisted.  
Castiel didn’t mind, he wouldn’t be able to avoid it anyway. There was just one way, forward and facing what ever Gabriel would have put up to humiliate or torture him.

The Car made its way into the City Center, passing all the former Locations Castiel could recall from his work and life. It was a weird feeling to see what was his usual surrounding from a Backseat of a Limousine, being in a situation that felt so far away from what his life was just a few weeks ago.  
The blue eyed smiled as he viewed the Caffee he had met with his beautiful Betas, recalling the moment he had scent Dean posing as an Omega.  
Once more he grinned at the suggestion. The dark blond would be an extraordinary Omega.  
For a moment Castiel allowed himself to get lost in the imagination of the green eyed Hunter presenting for him. Showing all of himself, begging for his Alpha to mount him.  
And there was Sam, beautiful, beautiful Sam. The gentle, sensible, broken Soul…?  
Castiel chuckled, at his fantasies.  
He had seen the fire that was burning within the younger one, he knew already that Sam could be the most threatening thing imaginable under the right circumstances and in the right situation. And Castiel wanted to see that, even thinking about that left his body tingling in anticipation. What would the tall Winchester be like in a dominant, rage?  
The blue eyed Alpha retrailed back to Dean. Remembering the dark blond Beta had its own beauty. The seemingly strong man was so vulnerable in Castiels eyes.  
So lost in his task of being the protector and doing it all on his own, that he had forgotten or maybe never learned to let go, or to give in, to his own needs and wants. What would Dean be like completely handing over control, allowing his vulnerable side, Castiel thought was the most beautiful hidden secret he could think of, to take over.  
Castiel had seen the Brothers sharing each other, had seen them changing positions and roles even without them knowing.  
He was wondering what it would be like for both Betas to give in to someone else, not the Brother they knew, not the Person they trust all of their life, and not to the established roles they were used to.  
The Alpha could vividly remember the Brothers in his care, as he had been allowed to set the mark, how each of them had melted in his caressing.  
Castiel wanted more of that and being back in his former life made it even more obvious to the him.  
He was still missing the Winchesters, the Hunters, he would never see again.  
Castiel didn’t realize licking his lips and moving his hand south as the limousine drove further on. 

\-------------------

He took the obvious briefcase from the backseat as he got out after the driver opened the door.  
Immediately Castiel was flanked by two build Alphas escorting him the short way over to the marble Entrance of the High building the meeting would take place.  
It has long been that those kind of businesses were held in dark backrooms and underworld gin palaces.  
In this digital world, it was no big deal transferring millions of millions of dollars or any kind of currency or digital currency, within minutes and without any possibility to retrace it. And all of it could easily be done from a Caffee, looking the surrounding and sipping an overpriced coffee.  
It was a world without boarders out there and Castiel was part of a family who knew how to use this.  
But sometime, and the heavy case in his hand was proof of that, it was still necessary to used solid money and papers.

One of the protégé Alphas opened the Entrance door for the blue eyed to pass by and enter the Foyer that resembled any kind of luxury Hotel Castiel had ever been at.  
There was a fountain at the centre and bunch of plants were lining the marble floor.  
The openly armed Alphas were back to Castiels sides and guiding him to the Elevator.  
None of the other guests seem to care.

\-------------------

The Suite was at the 67th level and had an amazing view all over town.  
Castiel appreciated that, enjoying the overview and ignoring the stench of Omega distress and Alpha excitement coming from the open door at the other side of the huge main room.  
The blue eyed could hear the whimpering of an Omega in Heat, could smell her unfulfilled urge and the tone of discomfort and pain, Castiel couldn’t quite point out.  
It was none of his business, he reminded himself as he sat down in one of the huge crème colored leather armchairs to wait until his client would have finished his…, what ever he was doing.

It didn’t take long for the enormous Alpha to show up, dressed in a dark Suit pant – he was closing the zipper – and a white shirt half unbuttoned.  
He smiled as he viewed Castiel who had stood up the moment the other man had entered the living room where he wad waited.  
The stranger reached out his hand to shake it while Castiel was asking himself where he could find the shortly needed cleaning cloth.  
Never the less he took the hand and nod politely.

“So? You’re my new Luckynumber?!” The grey haired grinned face wide, walking over to one of his guards holding his missing Jacket.  
“I’ve heard you’re one of the Best.” The also grey eyes scanned the younger Alpha, measuring the opponent in a way that made Castiel nervous.  
Not that the man could be seen as any threat, even bigger than him and even more build Castiel was sure he would be able to handle this guy but there was something in this mans aura that felt wrong on so many levels.

As the blue eyed didn’t flinch or moved otherwise, the taller man sudden laughed and slapped, with a heavy hand, the other Alphas back.  
“I LIKE YOU!” He almost roared in his deep, loud voice.  
Castiel didn’t liked him!

“I guess this is it?” The obvious Mob Leader gestured at the briefcase and Castiel nodded.  
He moved some stuff on the glass table and put the black case down to open it and show the content.  
There was still the stench of hurt Omega and Heat all over the place and it was distracting.

As the dark haired Alpha was opening the combination lock he asked about the issue. His client had obviously shown off his ability by leaving the door open and allowing another Alpha in, anyway.  
“Your Mate?” Castiel questioned politely, an offer to open a meaningless small talk.

“No! ahahahHAHA!” Castiel was irritated but didn’t show it, he was still working at the locks.  
“THIS little Creature was a present….” The grey haired poured himself a drink from his private bar as Castiel opened the case, turning it to show the papers.

The Mob Alpha walked over and looked it through.  
“Got her from one of my debtors, he had offered his beloved Daughter to pay for his bills.” He laughed again and Castiel smiled.  
“I don’t think this will make up even for half of it…, first Heat or not, she was terribly passive.” The asshole laughed another of his barking laughter and Castiel smiled.

Finally the grey haired seemed satisfied with the ‘package’.  
“YOU know, since we will work together for some time and since I really start to like you! I invite you for a drink!”  
The Mob Boss grinned and once more slapped at Castiels shoulder.

\-------------------

As they left the Entrance there was already a limousine waiting, it wasn’t the one Castiel had used on his way here.  
But he didn’t hesitated getting in and taking a seat next to the window as the other Alpha followed after giving some commands to his Guards.

Within an hour they were back to the edge of town on their way out.  
Castiel got slightly nervous trying not to show any of it as the limousine made its way down to Lebanon.  
All the way the grey alpha was talking, giving one disgusting story after the other and making Castiel to an unwilling confidant. 

Than he was talking about Family and loyalty, but the blue eyed doubted that this was something the other Alpha even understood.  
Castiel listened to the long, exhausting monologue of the importance of blood and that anytime, something distracting would come across the family would have to stand together and because of love, they would have to step in and take care of the distraction to protect a brother…  
All of a sudden the limousine slowed down and through the tinted windows Castiel stared out.  
His blue eyes widened at the tall man walking the street into a small grocery store at the street they were using…

The dark haired Alpha struggled getting it together as he saw Sam walking by in his jeans and already well known jacket.  
Castiel did understand right away, the not so hidden threat that was presented to him right now.  
Gabriel had done a great job to remind the blue eyed Alpha, to remind him once more that even if his Family wouldn’t be around he would be watched and the Winchester Brothers would still be in danger if Castiel wouldn’t stay in line, since the Family’s arm was long…

\-------------------

Castiel stayed silent as the limousine picked up speed again. He didn’t said anything as he was driven back to the Hotel. He didn’t said anything as he was dismissed by the Mob Leader who patted him on the back again before he walked off, face wide grinning, which Castiel accepted politely before he got out of the door and back on the street, into the car that would drove him back to his Family and future work…


	33. One of the best… Family got your back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok a bit heavy on the psychological level. Sorry for that, it just overtook me. -.-!  
> Still hope you can read it.  
> ^^!

___________________________________________________________________________

One of the best… Family got your back?

Deans eye brows furrowed as he read down the shit his brother actually had found about the blue eyed Alpha.  
It got years back and there weren’t a lot pictures but the stuff written in these old articles was ligit.  
The Betas green eyes scanned over another report about a Society Event that had been held at the City Hall.  
There was a picture showing the former Governor in line with some Alphas Dean didn’t care about, but among them were some young ones, barely 16, maybe 17, that had his interest.  
One of the youngsters was staring right into the camera, his view blazing, frightening and completely empty.  
Dean felt pierced by those blue orbs no matter if it only was a photograph.  
He was still staring at it as Sam walked back into the library.

“Tough stuff hm?” The younger Hunter mentioned putting down the beer for his Brother.  
“How is this even possible?” Dean was still trying to process what he was looking at.  
Sure, Cass had been a bit different, and yeah he had been a bit outa reality, but this was not what Dean had thought would be the reason.  
Actually the dark blond had guessed about Drugs of some kind in the Alphas youth, maybe some till today, but this…  
Their rented ‘Whore’ appeared to be one hell of a Price.  
Castiel obviously was the spawn of one of the most influential Families in History of the US.  
The Alphas Origin allegedly got back to the first Christians that had landed in America, according to the Articles. And even at those times the Family already was lordly.  
Dean had stretched out that word as if it was holding some kind of personal offence.  
Sam had just wondered.  
It was rare that those Old blood lines had survived in such high positions all through the century’s.

“There isn’t much about them. Only some names, some shallow information about the Company and their active support of a long list of non profit organizations.” Sam pointed out, leaning back in his chair.  
His Shoulder was still hurting like hell but the painkillers worked and at least he could move freely.  
Sam looked over as his brother was repositioning his thickly bandaged leg on the chair.  
After their unpleasant meeting with this Gabriel dude, the older Hunters injury had gotten worse and the Brothers had to go to the emergency in the end.  
Now Dean was kinda knocked out and dismissed from any kind of moving, let alone hunting.  
A Situation the dark blond wasn’t very happy about and he was sharing that, in full capacity, with his surrounding, namingly his younger Brother, Sam.

It was a nice change to have Dean distracted and focused on something else.

# ***

Castiel ignored Raphael calling for him, he was deaf for anything else at the moment. The blue eyed Alpha was in a rage he hadn’t felt in a long time.  
Gabriel had gone too far, he had decided.  
And even though he didn’t care playing his siblings stupid games as long as it was him, Castiel couldn’t, wouldn’t allow any further threat against the Beta Brothers.

The wooden doors burst open, slamming soundly against the marbled walls as the dark haired stormed into the Bureau of the older one.  
Gabriel grinned satisfied as he viewed Castiels anger.  
He loved to see the young, spoiled Child in rage about something that could get take away from him, something the blue eyed obviously wasn’t used to.  
The honey blond Alpha smiled as Castiel didn’t make any attend to slow down.  
Gabriel was expecting a tantrum, it actually was the outcome he had hoped for.  
He was still smiling as the younger one stepped right at the huge, heavy wooden desk.

His smile didn’t last that much longer…

Castiels face was petrified, his eyes glowing deeply blue and he was actually showing his Alpha fangs as he reached right over the desk, grabbing his brothers shirt and without showing any kind of effort he pulled the older Alpha from his chair over the counter and down to the floor.  
Gabriel snarled in an attempt to warn but he was cut off immediately as Castiel was above him and tighten his grip on the older Brothers throat, equally fiercely growling.  
An Act that wouldn’t be forgiven for sure, but right now the young Alpha needed to clear some position, needed to stand his ground no matter the cost.  
Castiel would deal with every thing else afterwards.

As the honey blond tried to get up again he was pinned to the floor, a surprised grunt leaving his compressed throat.  
He had definitely underestimated the younger ones strength.  
Raphael was walking in, watching his siblings banging heads, but he didn’t step in.  
He would wait to choose the more benefiting position in the end.  
Raphael was a great fighter but he had not get into his current position because of that, he did not dirt his hands, Raphael was better than that.  
Never the less he stayed, in case his interference would be of need.

Castiel had realized the other Alpha at the entrance, a short gnash of his teeth into that direction and he was back to Gabriel, who was still lying on his back.

In his most dominant and aggressive Alpha Voice Castiel started talking, his head close enough to his brother that his teeth almost touched the other ones skin.  
His gaze nothing more than threatening blue fire.

“I…will…play… all of your games!” Castiel growled deeply, his face a grimaced mask of rage, he was slowly forming the words while snapping his gnashed teeth, right before Gabriel’s eyes.  
“YOU have already made your point…the first time…!” The blue eyed went on, his blue fire increasing as Lucifer joined Raphael at the door.  
“WHO EVER DARE TO GET NEAR THEM….” Castiel snapped again, getting even closer to Gabriel’s face but he was speaking to all of his siblings who could hear it…  
“…I PROMISE, WILL NOT LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE THE NEXT SUN GETTING UP!!!” The Alpha voice dropped even deeper, barely a voice than an animalistic sound that somehow sounded like a language.  
“I WILL KILL YOU!”  
Castiel was staring, locking with his helpless brothers eyes.  
There was such definitiveness in these four words that even Gabriel had no doubt about any of it.  
The honey blond gulped and stilled any of his attempts to get up.  
“THEY ARE MINE…”  
Castiel added in something like a growled howl.  
Under different circumstances Gabriel would have laughed about the younger one taking a claim at something, especially at something that wasn’t even his to consider.  
But the blue fire was still burning and the older Alpha knew that he was seen as an opponent and that, without doubt Castiel would kill him if he would just glimpse.  
Gabriel saved the knowledge that those weird, incestuous Beta Brothers were not to mention around the younger one. He got it but Gabe, and all the other watching Alphas saved something else as well. The youngest had just confirmed the weakness the others already knew about and he had shown bright and clearly how far he was willing to go to protect it.  
Their little Brothers Weakness was something they would work with…

Lucifer showed a satisfied smirk while Raphael was already making plans, none of them had recognized Anna watching from the main-hall outside.

# ***

Dean leaned back and sighed, not in awe, in pure frustration.  
Why does Winchesters shit always have to be complicated?  
The dark blond moaned audible and was tearing his hairs.

Sam was looking worriedly and unhappy as well.  
They had figured a lot about the man that had posed as their Alpha mate for some time some months ago.  
And even knowing the first, or at least official known bullshit the blue eyed’s family had played would have been enough to dismiss any thought of the dark haired.  
That’s how it should have been.  
Both Winchesters had agreed on that after talking about the situation.  
But still, there was no final decision by now.

The hurting words of the honey blond alpha who had made the effort to personally humiliate and threat the Betas, were still freshly staying in each of the hunters head and the arguments were working, now, after understanding the heavy weight of these explanations, even more.  
But the gentle dark haired had made an impact within his short time that for some reason couldn’t be erased that easy.  
He felt so familiar, so fitting, like a missing piece, no one had even known that it had been missed, had finally clicked into place.  
And now with the Alpha gone, he was missed and especially Dean hated that weakness that was distracting him, in his opinion, way to much.  
The dark blond was telling himself over and over that this was the reason he hated Alphas, they were assholes each and every one.  
But he wasn’t stupid enough to believe it for a second, he knew he was pissed because the blue eyed had done something only his brother had managed till today. And they had been growing up together.  
But Cass…, the Beta was huffing out his frustration.  
Cass had come close, the blue eyed had stepped through all the Barriers Dean had build over Years and Years of neglect, that had him only running on loyal obedience as an empty shell. He needed to do that, to protect his Emotions, simply and only to stay alive in times of hardship.  
But it hurt, it always hurt to bury himself away, and it hurt even more to allow his feelings, his trusts back out.  
Dean considered that a weakness, a burden and he hated to be so vulnerable.  
Sam could make him feel like that and it was painful, uncomfortable and weak, but Sam had his trust, Sam was the only one allowed to see, to watch and experience that side of the older Winchester. And to get there it had taken a whole life, two whole life’s to be precisely.  
But Castiel had gotten so close, Dean had not really allowed the Alpha to see him, the blue eye had simply known, from the moment he had taken his hand and layed this weird air kiss, Castiel had somehow known. And without the dark blond having to explain, the Alpha had seen through, had pulled Dean in, without judging, without asking, without wanting any explanations, just like that, even weak, even vulnerable he had pulled Dean in and he had let him be, as broken and twisted as he was, as both of them were, Castiel had not cared about that.  
Even though he had pointed it out, Dean thought and his lips twitched slightly.

That’s why Dean was angry, that’s why he was pissed and restless. Cass had come to close and now, the dark blond couldn’t let him go anymore. This dumb Alpha knew him, knew him well somehow and there was a fight within the Hunter. The side that needed control wanted the Alpha within reach, just in case since he knew Dean and that was a threat if he would ever tell anyone, and the side that needed to be caressed, wanted to be seen and hold, needed the Alpha back to stay alive after so long being ignored and seen as a burden.  
These sides, Sam could never, should never compensate for since they both were chained to each other…

Dean growled unhappy and somehow broken, overwhelmed by everything that was going on in his head.  
He didn’t realize Sam walking up from behind before the taller one put his arms around the older one.  
“I know…” Sam soothed sympathetic, leaning his head on Deans hairs.  
“I hate him…” The dark blond mumbled.  
“Hmm…” Sam didn’t answer but smiled.  
“But I hate this other asshole more…” Dean mentioned almost casual and subdued.  
It made Sam laugh, knowing who this was referring to, and Dean smiled, taking his brothers hand to hold it for a moment.

“We will not give him up, right?”  
Sam questioned.  
“Hell no! Did you read about that shit! With an Alpha like that we will never have to worry about anything anymore. I mean, four star hotels for ever!” Dean was joking to get over his own helplessness, but a part of him was already considering some of those Luxury while working some case.  
It would be so much easier and comfortable, the older Winchesters dreamed, still holding to his Brother who was leaning over him.  
Sam only rolled his eyes, perfectly used to this part of his brother’s behavioral pattern.  
Something he sometimes was envious about.  
The younger Winchester could not leave his ‘bad places’ that easily.  
His mind was different and he tended to work himself into a corner, a dead end he sometimes couldn’t leave on his own anymore.

Sam knew it was another burden his existence was imposing on his Brother.  
He was so damn thankful that Dean would accept the Alpha in their life.  
These two had a connection Sam wished he could have with his brother but know Dean would, could never allow himself.  
Sam had watched the other men’s interaction, the way his Brother had almost naturally get closer every time Castiel was around. The way the Alpha had simply stood by as Dean had worked on Baby, only watching the Beta doing his work, admiring it without any word.  
Or the patience with which the blue eyed had listened to Dean’s movie explanations. How the Alpha had smiled encouraging to keep Dean talking without actually saying something himself.

Even when his brother had been a bit insecure or bitchy, he had found his way into the closeness of the gentle dark haired.  
And for himself, Sam looked at that weird creature with an adoration beyond everything.  
It was the Betas gratitude for someone seeing Dean like the most gorgeous man he was, and at the same time without fearing him.  
Sam adored the Alpha for allowing Dean to be as vulnerable as he needs and even if his brother was kicking and biting, somehow, Sam knew, Castiel wouldn’t let go in his hold. The Alpha had shown and proved how far he was willing to go to grant Dean, grant both of them what ever they would ask for and what they would need.

And there was something else that still had Sam a bit insecure himself.  
The Alpha, Castiel had accepted him too, the blue eyed had allowed Sam, in all of his strength and high to be the weak little kid, asking for affection he sometimes still was.  
And without the need to fight for, without the need to prove his worthy, Castiel had granted that wish as well.  
Just for Sam being Sam, Castiel had praised him, had held him and caressed him whenever begged for or simply needed.  
After all those Years the Alpha had allowed Sam to simply be weak and lower the expectations the Beta had for himself.  
With the Alpha around Sam had not needed to hold himself together to not give Dean anymore burden, he had not needed to be the functioning good guy. Castiel had nothing expected out of him and still looked at him like he was the most gorgeous person in the world and Sam had believed him, was able to believe him.  
He wanted him back, he needed that!..

___________________________________________________________________________


	34. One of the best… Family got your back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I needed to be a bit more detailed about Castiels current surrounding, bare with me, we will get back to mainly Cass and the boys.  
> ^^!  
> Hope you can work with it anyway.  
> *wave*

___________________________________________________________________________

One of the best… Family got your back!

Castiel was trembling, back in his own quarters.  
The Alpha needed to breath, needed to calm and to sort his thoughts.  
His own reaction had the dark haired shocked. He had never faced his Brothers like that, he had never lost it like this and he had never lost his control like that.  
Castiel felt ashamed and proud at the same time and it was terrifying.  
Although he already knew he could not get over HIS Betas easily he had not suggested being that much influenced by the Winchester Brothers that it even would interfere with his Family business.  
He should have simply shrugged his shoulders, walking towards Gabriel and not mentioning anything at all, just telling him he had done the duty.  
That would have been appropriate, that would have shown his own strength and power.  
Still, Castiel smiled thinking about the way he had pulled the older one over the desk, slamming him into the ground.  
It was such a satisfying feeling that the blue eyed Alpha allowed himself to drown in it a little bit longer, even though he felt the guilt for loosing it and showing a weak spot in his armor.  
As long as his Family member would live it out on him, Castiel could live with it and he was pretty sure that his performance would buy the Winchesters some safety, the thought.  
And if needed, the Alpha smiled, he would give a reminder to his siblings.

# ***

“Heh…” Dean turned on his chair, looking for Sam who was once again roaming the book shelves.  
“I was wondering.” The dark blonds brows furrowed thoughtful.  
“You know, the sudden clearance of all the hospital bills and the new doctors and the better recovery program… I… Do you think that… I mean with such influence his family have…?”  
Sam was staring at his Brother, waiting for him to give a real clue what he was talking about. But obviously Dean wouldn’t, the younger one realized as his Brother looked at him waiting for an answer.  
Sam only could grimace in question.  
“What?”  
Dean grumbled a bit about his Brother not understanding him, but he went on.  
“Do you think Cass is behind the sudden payment to the hospital? I mean, not for a second can you believe that was a coincidence?”  
Sam stilled with the books in his arms, he actually wasn’t sure but of course it had occurred to him, after they’d get to know a bit of the Alphas background.

Sam was thinking, but truth be tolled, he wasn’t sure.  
Partly, because he didn’t want to think about it, Sam feared it would feel like they would stay in the Alphas depth and that would be wrong. Especially even more though, after what Sam was thinking about the blue eyed lately.  
The younger Hunter was worried about the restrains that might come with thoughts of owning and depth.  
He liked the blue eyed, for that there was no question, but Sam wasn’t sure if he was ready or, even willing to have the Alpha in their life, the small island, he was sharing with his Brother, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be mated to someone else…

Dean watched his sibling’s hesitation very careful.  
“You ok?” He finally interrupted.

“Yeah! Sure.” Sam answered casual and put some of the books back into place.  
Dean watched and twisted his mouth in annoyance.  
“Come here!” He ordered and without second thoughts Sam followed, a sign that he indeed was turning something over in his mind.  
Dean sighed.  
“Ok, bring it!” He kind of stated for Sam to spit it out, the tone of rolled eyes clear within his words.  
They’ve been trough that so often in their life that it had become one of the few unpleasant but needed actions in between them.  
Once more Dean watched the changes within his younger Brother, how the strong, intelligent kick ass hunter transformed into a nervous uncomfortable pub.  
He watched how Sam, again became the young boy, Dean had raised unprepared and in the light of the situation, being a child himself.

“You have second thoughts about Cass?” Dean questioned, ignoring the slight sting in his guts, awaiting the answer.  
“NO!” It was fast and solid and Dean felt an immediate relieve about that.  
“…not really…” Sam went on and the feeling of the uncertainty was back, but the dark blond didn’t show any of his own feelings.  
“Ok than what?” Dean pushed further, knowing that Sam wouldn’t say it out of his own.  
He might be a great talker when ever it comes to poke at the older ones issues but the younger one was a god damn secretive about his own thoughts and insecurities or decisions.   
They were a great pair, Dean stated in his mind.

“That’s… It’s embarrassing ok!” Sam finally blurred out, no longer able to hold the star of his Brother.  
“What? Having him around? Do you fear he is looking something away from you or what?”  
“NO!” Sam frowned, annoyed about that typical Dean comment.  
“Then what?”   
Today the older hunter was inexorably and he was wondering himself why he urged to clear that issue right away.  
Sam looked down in one of his defeated gestures.  
He rubbed his neck, imitating one of Deans nervous habits and the dark blond smiled unseen, reading all the little signs, knowing he would get his answer.

“I HAVE dreamed about him OK!!!”  
Sam blurred once again.  
Dean stilled and straightened in his sitting position, his bandaged leg resting at another chair.  
He did not know how to react to that, his first reaction was to laugh but, Dean was pretty sure that this would not be the appropriate action right now.  
He was confused and he named it.  
“uh…..and?” Dean earnestly wondered.  
Sam turned in surprise, even though he should have known that it wouldn’t be a big Deal for Dean, but maybe because he hadn’t been much precisely about the Dream itself.  
“I mean,… was it a bad one?..” Dean was still confused, he couldn’t see any problem in Sam’s statement that would explain the younger ones distress, he could scent actually.

It took a moment for the older Winchester to realize the slight note of arousal and guilt as well, and another second to combine it with Sam’s flushed face before it dawned at Dean.  
“Ooohhh!” He was sounding more excited than angry or annoyed at the sudden realization.  
And now he found that laughing was the appropriate reaction, and Dean did…

Sam growled angrily and Dean settled down a bit, gesturing for the younger one to come a bit closer.  
“Dude, of course you have dreamed about this damn blue eyed, the way he walked and when he turns and looks at you and than when he does that thing with his head as if he isn’t understanding while obviously he is playing you and…”   
Now Sam was staring as his brother got lost in, obviously, his own images of the dark haired Alpha.  
As the older hunter realizes his mind wandering he focused back.  
“Yeah, fine… I might have dreamed about him too. Ok! And who cares, it would be more awkward if not. I mean you haven’t seen how you have looked as he had set the mark and the way he was touching you without touching you and this damn voice… SO hell yeah I’ve got my private moments with that too!”   
Dean stated, just a bit embarrassed but not distressed about the fact.  
Why would he anyway?

He waved Sam even closer, gently pulling him in and down to his sitting level.  
“You are and will always be the one, the first, the only…”   
Dean gently smiled and cupped his brothers cheek before he took him close enough to kiss this beautiful human being.  
And Sam was enjoying one of those rare moments in which his Brother was not only allowing his emotions but also showing his understanding of those kind of things as well.  
The contact was short though and Dean let go even though he could feel Sam’s need to be held some more.

“So?... You’ve dreamed about him? Or….us…the three I mean?” Dean grinned and Sam turned, blushing, grimacing in annoyance, getting back to his work of doing some research for some other hunters.

He did not realizes Dean licking his lips and the lewdly smile that was playing along.

# ***

Gabriel was lost in his thoughts, chewing on some sugar treats while he was staring out of the huge Window wall that was encircling his bureau.  
The honey blond was playing the attacking scene in his head over and over again. He wasn’t very thrilled about it.  
Castiel had never been one of the physical attackers, other than Lucifer or Raphael from time to time. Although the younger one had never stepped back at a fight if needed, he had never, as much as Gabriel could recall, initiated some, he was more of a defensive fighter for all, the golden eyed, Alpha remembered.  
And he was blaming himself that he had not seen that coming. He had, indeed, not only underestimated his younger siblings strength, due to the fact that he had never fully shown it, and also, even though he had known all the signs, he had underestimated to what degree the blue eyed brother was acting in his Protectiveness and Defense of others, the fact that he, obviously, was feeling something for these awkward Beta brothers had only reinforced that reaction.

Gabriel touched his throat that was showing some red bruises, resembling Castiels fingers.  
It was embarrassing to carry those signs of defeat and Lucifer and Raphael had already joked about the fact the whole time, ever letting go any chance to offend the other Brother, the other competitor in line...

It would be more difficult to keep Castiel in line and still hold his own position, Gabriel thought.  
The younger one had changed and the honey blond Alpha was pretty sure that it not only was due to the long time living out, living on his own, alone.  
He would have to be careful considering his next moves.  
Part of him were excited, another one, and suddenly the larger proportion, was terrified, and he didn’t like that at all.

Gabriel turned back to his desk in his black leather, Boss arm chair and activated the virtual, network-based telephone system.  
“Yes, I need the Research department and the matched Omega files for 00567.” Gabriel commanded before turning once again to the outlook in his back while sucking on his sweets.

# ***

Raphael had returned to his overwhelmingly huge mansion that was a bit outside of town.  
His work was done and all the needs, questions and Requests of those maggots he had to accept as his clients had been dealt with and most to the black Alphas satisfaction.

A Beta Servant was already waiting for the briefcase and the Jacket Raphael was taking off the moment he stepped into his Vestibule.  
Immediately a beautiful woman in a dark crimson colored gown walked down the double stairs from the second floor.  
She was covered in exquisite jewellery that was discreetly underlining her features, the white gold a clear differentiation from her caramel like skin color. All of the expensive items were more of an accentuation then a showing of wealth it was underlining her beauty without being too prominent.  
Her ebony colored hair was pulled up in a fashionable pinned-up-hairstyle and one single lock whipped at every step, it seemed the only sign of flexibility while the Omega stepped down.

Her movements were elegant and gentle as she got close to the taller man, to greet her mate like it was expected of her.  
She slightly bowed her head afterwards and waited on position until Raphael had made his way to the Library like he was used to.

This bizarre scene repeated itself every morning and every evening or night whenever the Alpha was moving out or getting back home.

The tall Alphas mate had been chosen by the family or more, by the Company as he had been born. A procedure that was common and had been done for all of his siblings, except Lucifer who had been a bit unfortunate to be born as a first and in times the Company had faced some difficulties. He had never been presented to the Society and there for had never get any formal Omega proposals to chose from. As Michael had been born, Lucifer was left aside to focus on the newly needed abilities and expectation of a new time Michael would be trained for.

However Raphael had chosen his mate quite early. His focus on the worthiness had only depended on how this Mate, this connection could benefit him in his promotion and of course on her behavior and obedience and partial on her looks since she would be needed to present on some occasions.  
Raphael was conservative to the core.  
He expected his mate to be decorative decoration and more as a silent servant than anything else.  
A few years ago he even had agreed on giving his mate a pub to get her busy and satisfied and maybe to take her in line.  
But he had never lied about his own expectation though.  
Raphael had made it clear from the beginning what he wished his mate to be like and not a few had declined his offer in result.  
The Alpha always considered being mated to him was a holy right worth some irrelevant waivers.  
He was having a beautiful connection and relationship, Raphael was sure as he sat down in his beige brown leather seat to have his usual evening drink.

There was a sour taste in his evening ritual this time, their little brother Castiel had returned, for sure with his own intentions.  
The black Alpha knew all of his efforts would be meaningless the moment the younger one would get back in the game. He had always known that.  
Raphael was blaming himself for his recklessness to underestimate the youngest of them all.  
Castiel had never seemed like anyone he would need to be nervous about…  
Raphael took a sip of his cognac, recalling the former event of Gabriels attack.  
All of a sudden Castiel had appeared back on the display and Raphael didn’t like what he had seen. There was something the younger one had never shown before.  
There had been ambitions in his glowing Alpha eyes the moment he had warned every one to get closer to him or nearer to those ominous Betas, Gabriel had already reported about, but Raphael hadn’t listened.  
He would have to hurry to catch up with his Brothers life if he didn’t want to loose to a not suitable, unworthy competitor…

Everyone has his rules and Restrictions, this way the world was a peaceful place it was functioning and Raphael was not willing to change what was already working, at least for him…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you want to know what Sam had dreamed. °°P  
> ME TOO! Seriously if any of you know, tell me because he isn't right now... but he probably will. ^^)


	35. One of the best… Family got your back! 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is just a short one, I really though I would get more out of it but, well….  
> Have fun. ^^)

One of the best… Family got your back! 2

Dean closed his eyes, slowly leaning back in his bliss, still never losing the contact his fingers were holding to the heated skin beneath.  
He was jerking his hips in a forceful staccato rythm that left Sam breathless and edgy.  
The younger one gulped nervously but didn’t dare to touch, to become part of that picture playing in front of him.  
He drowned in the pleasured moans and gasps reaching him from the other men.

Sam’s finger twitched just like his lower half as Dean sped up once more, loudly grunting as he was grinding down on the Alphas dick, taking him even deeper, taking him fully as the half inflated knot slipped in, suddenly passing the Hunters rim, locking the dark blond Omega, who moaned in surprise of the stretch he obviously hadn’t expected.

“Ah!...hNg…hn…”  
Sam drank all of his brothers momentarily beauty, the vulnerability and purity of his movements and actions while he was riding the Alpha.  
It was rare to see Dean in such a position, letting go and giving in to his submissive side.  
Sam loved seeing the older one like that. But aside peeking on Dean while he was jerking off, he usually didn’t get a chance to see it from this perspective.  
And once again, Sam decided he loved it, his hand finally touching the other Betas angled thighs.  
Deans movements, now that he was fully docked, weren’t anything more than slow waves on their Alphas crotch.  
His lips shining from saliva and slightly opened, his green eyes still closed, only enjoying the sensual feelings through the deep connection.

Sam couldn’t hold back. He grabbed his brothers Head, turned him aggressively into his direction before he sealed this beautiful lips with a heated, intense, desperate and almost painful kiss of desire.  
He sucked out the delicious moans and breaths until Dean needed to breath, needed to leave the kiss, never stopping in his motions, circling his hips down while deeply tasting the Alpha knot.

“sammm..?”  
The taller one heard the begging within this deep voice but he got distracted over the encouraging caressing hand on his hip.  
The alpha was smiling up at him, not in disgust, not in annoyance. He wasn’t judging or blaming the desire the Beta felt for his older Brother.  
There was a smile at the blushed face and the glowing blue eyes compared with that gently, warm touch, felt like home...

Sam was lost. All of his life he had to hold back, he had to lower his head in more than one way.  
He had never been encouraged for anything he had decided or wanted.  
Until now…

“Yes…” The Alpha mouthed as the younger Winchester was hesitating as he leaned down…  
The kiss was chaste a light touch at first and Sam could feel his brothers moves over this connection.  
He wanted to be the one moving the Alpha. He wanted to be the one holding Dean down, seeing the place his Brother was locked with the other man.

The kiss got heated fast.  
“ccaasss….want…”  
“….want …you…” Sam moaned one of his hands clawing at his Brothers side in his overwhelmed state.

Shocked by his own words, the younger Hunter jumped back, his full erection bouncing at his sudden move. He was sure that he had destroyed it, the moment his brother and the Alpha had.  
He was expecting shouting, complains, name-calling and of course the usual disgust, he had experienced even from Dean the first times he had ask to mount him.  
Sam had given up wording his want after that even though his Brother did allow him now and then to lead, it still wasn’t the same.  
The tall Beta was looking away, insecure and willing to run as he realized the strong hold on his wrist.  
The Alpha was strong he thought, before looking up in confusion…

\-------------------

Sam gasped as his eyes ripped open in the dark room, painfully aware of his throbbing dick and the uncomfortable feeling turning his guts.  
“Again…” He sighed in a whisper.  
He slowly turned but Dean seemed deep asleep even though one of his legs, the unpacked one, was kicking the younger one somehow.

The dark haired Beta moved slightly, carefully lifting the blanket to get up.  
He knew by now that his desire wouldn’t go away on his own. It wasn’t, by far, the first time he had that dream. And every time Sam had waken the moment he was about to look at Cass, to finally get his answer, the answer to his unfulfilled want.  
But the Beta was too afraid to face the possible consequences, even in his own dreams.  
How should he explain that he loved being adored and cared for but that in bed, he would very much prefers to be the dominant, the leading part?  
How should he explain that he liked to see a partner in slight pain, that he wanted them to squirm under his hands?  
Not always though, but at least sometimes.  
How should he tell that to any one?

He knew that Dean was already giving in to this position even though Sam knew it wasn’t his Brothers favorite role. Actually knowing that, was one reason Sam had lived with this offered alternative for so long, since knowing that this wasn’t exactly what Dean preferred, had made it even more exciting for the younger Hunter.  
Sadly though, it wasn’t doing it for him anymore.  
The dark haired had given up on that desire long time ago but for some Reason, since the Alpha had stayed, this dark side of him, that commanding, wanting side had woken within him once again.  
And it shouldn’t, Sam had decide, the Alpha was a dominant, there was no way he would allow a Beta to take him, the young Winchester was sure about that.  
But just imagine what it would be like to enter the Alpha while Dean would ride him, forced to lean in the moment the Alpha was taken, so that Sam could see the connection the knot, that was holding his bother locked…

“AAaaaahhhh…” In a deep low moan Sam came, spilling his load into the cloth he was holding, while he was staring into the bathroom mirror.  
He panted heavily, his huge, build body covered in some sheen of sweat…

Sam sighed, holding up to the sink with one hand while throwing the cloth to the ground.  
The Hunter took a sec calming before he opened the faucet, splashing the cold water to his heated face rubbing it before pouring some cold over his arms and chest to cool down.  
It was a frustrating act he had done for some nights in a row by now.  
He definitely needed to find another outlet.  
He couldn’t live in these fantasies with no way to have them fulfilled at all.  
It would be too painful in the end…

Sam turned off the light and walked back to their shared bedroom.

***

Gabriel yawned and cracked his neck. The City beneath was already covered in late night dark blue, the windows and streets lit with the synthetic white and yellow lights as the Alpha was still eyeing the original delivered Omega Proposals from the times Cass had been born just a day ago.  
Even at this time the Family had been offered quite a number.  
Most of them were still waiting, their Families had never given up the hope that one day Castiel would be announced the new Head of the company even though he had been gone for so long.  
Others, Gabriel figured, had already been mated to other high positioned members of Society.  
He wasn’t wondering about that, what he was a bit surprised about was the large number of those who were still staying.

However, even though it was something they could work with, Gabriel wasn’t satisfied with the proposals just yet.  
He wanted guarantee for his little brother to stay this time, and if anything it was the younger ones conscientiousness that would chain him to the Company, the Family and his own Mate.  
It wouldn’t even matter if Castiel would be satisfied with the partner but it would make things easier and more solid, so the honey blond wanted to make sure to present enough alternatives for his Brother to choose on his own.  
They could still do some adjusting afterwards.  
Now the blue eyed needed to be leashed to them until they could strengthens his loyalty towards his family once again.

The honey blond had already made a personal preselection, carefully thought through, that every possible desire could be fulfilled in one way or the other.  
The given files had every kind or needed information, and they had been updated all over the years.  
Gabriel had read about everything, from height to mass, from skin to hair color, he had read about any kind of abilities, from cooking to music, from education to bedroom abilities.  
He had read over dozens of resumes of any kind, and he was tired.  
Actually, he was thinking, if he would read just another word of how great someone was with pubs, the Alpha decided, he would vomit.

But not all of it had only been stressful an annoying. Due to the fact that his little brother obviously didn’t care the slightest bit about some untouched Partner, Gabriel had the opportunity to expand the pool of appropriate candidates.  
It had been more difficult in Raphael’s case and the one time he had tried to find something fitting for Lucifer.  
As said, one time, never again!  
Gabriel shivered recalling that whole unpleasant experience.  
It had cost the Company Millions of reparations to have these incidents sealed for good.

Gabriel was not expecting any kind of complications of that kind with Castiel…  
The honey blond stretched his whole body and took another of his sweets, always placed in a crystal bowl on his desk.  
It was time, the Alpha looked at his platinum watch, he had done enough for today and it would be exhausting the next weeks while preparing for the first Omega viewing and the other things the golden eyed Alpha had to plan.

***

The honey blond got out of the limousine the moment the driver opened, slightly bowing, the backseat door.  
Gabriel nodded casual and made his way to the brightly lit entrance of the Apartment building. He was already awaited by the porter who had hurried to open the door for the short honey blond.  
“Sir.” The Beta greeted and Gabriel nod to the man whose name he still hasn’t saved even though he was greeted by this one every night when he got home.

The Elevator music, supposed to be soothing, cost Gabriel an eye roll. He would definitely need to call the facility management to change that, he thought as the mirrored cabine stopped at the highest point right within the penthouse vestibule and Gabriel stepped out.  
He breathed in the smell of cooked and backed goods while a petite blond Omega in red lingery walked her way towards the alpha, cheeringly smiling at the honey blond coming back.  
It didn’t take long for a second Omega to peek from a room that was an ultra modern kitchen, opening to the huge living room furnitured completely in white leather probably individually designed.  
Gabriel pulled the cute Girl in his arms as the way taller dark haired, dressed in black lingery joint in.  
Both women kissed their Alpha on his cheek while he was leading them to the kitchen, guiding them by a gentle hold on their hips.  
He wanted to see what would be his midnight snack for today, peeking into the well used kitchen equips.  
A third Omega Girl, a chocolate brown haired with green eyes smiled at the alpha while she was pulling a fresh cake out of the oven. She was wearing dark red lingery and a red and white strived kitchen apron.

“Where is my honey?” Gabriel looked around, searching for his fourth mated Omega he had in his stock.  
From the living room he heard a giggle and straightened to look over the counter combining kitchen and living space.  
His fourth Omega girl was lying on the couch and leaning her head back to see her Alpha while she was grinning face wide, stretching in her blue lingery.  
The honey blond smiled, a warm longing one as he looked at his mates that were caring so beautifully for him.  
“Home Sweeets Home..!” He chimed, happily, kissing the dark haired, he was still holding by his side.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get why Sam wasn’t talking about his dream, let’s see if we can make things a bit easier for the giant on the long run. ^^)  
> Tricky to have such needs, living with a, similar dominant, brother. XD  
> (Sorry I do struggle with Dean being a complete submissive by any meaning, at least he would always comment and complain to some degree. I guess.)


	36. One of the best… They are mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just another short one to fill some gaps – I hope to produce some longer chapters again but fort he time being you have to live with those little snacks.  
> -.-!  
> Still hope you like it.  
> ^^

One of the best… They are mine! 

Castiel was lying awake, maybe since hours. He did not know.  
His rooms felt empty his bed to huge, still comfortable though, but empty as well.  
The Alpha sighed and turned to one side, his hand reaching over to the free space, remembering the warmth of his Betas.  
This world was cold and meaningless for Castiel, there was nothing he desired within this Luxury and decadence, nothing that had his interest.  
He had agreed to get back and he would stay to that but it was boring already and the Alpha felt lonely, like he hadn’t in a long time.

Seeing his siblings again had been no different then within the year he had run away.  
Much to the dark haired’s surprise it had been even less humiliating then he had remembered it.  
Michael had been as disinterested as ever. Castiel wasn’t even sure if the eldest had looked at him bowing down and lowering his forehead to the brothers offered hand.  
The bright blond Alpha had always been like that, Castiel remembered.  
He had always been surrounded by this Aura of someone way above, someone holy, that didn’t care about the underlings that were his brothers.  
He had never been some of those who had used any opportunity to expose or torture the younger one, tho.  
But Michael had been one of the most merciless fighters Castiel remembered.  
He had liked to fight man on man but he had somehow changed in these fights.  
Castiel was actually afraid of that part of his Brother.  
As calm and untouchable, disinterested and unmoved the older one appeared in his daily work at the company, he changed into a Demon at their physical trainings.

Castiel sighed at the idea that he would have to do that once again.  
He still hadn’t seen his working schedule which would be prepared by Gabriel but he was pretty sure that fighting would be on the agenda as well.  
Castile was hoping it wouldn’t be against Michael.

The black haired Alpha was caressing casually the empty bedside.  
He would have to go over the last quarter reports, Castiel thought still touching the sheets.  
The Alphas mind was already calculating the next investements he would have to keep an eye on over the next days.  
Lucifer had also handed him some real estates the Company was overlooking, Raphael had send almost a tone of files and cases Castiel had to read through for next week.  
The young Alpha was already slightly overwhelmed by the mass of work he’d been given.  
His Brother would not go easy on him for sure.

Once more Castiel allowed himself to get lost in the pale illusion of his Betas arguing about something lying next to him on the bed…

# ***

Dean was staring at the suits hanging in their suit backs next to each other in the closet.  
The hunters body was a bit leaning to the side to relieve his injured leg as best as possible.  
These cloth were the most expensive fabric he, they had ever had.  
It was weird to see those backs handing between the flannels and simple shirts.  
Dean was just staring.

“Dean?” Sam almost walked past their room on his way to the library as he spotted his brother just standing and staring.  
“Ah there you are…” The younger one walked in, like always carrying some stuff he had taken from somewhere at the bunker.  
“I have thought…” The taller hunter started and immediately Dean was alarmed.  
That was not the beginning of a pleasant conversation, never had been. Still, he turned, giving Sam his attention.  
“See, we do not get any further with the information about…, you know….Cass.”  
Sam tried subdued but as Dean didn’t move he went on.  
“Maybe we should consider other options…?” Sam tried to sell something and Dean knew he wouldn’t like it. To his credit though, he stayed calm, just for now, preparing himself for the other shoe to drop…  
“You probably would not like it but consider the options ok.”  
Sam was still trying to sooth his brothers and slowly but surely it got on the dark blonds nerves.  
Now he was sure he would not like what Sam had to say, and the other Hunter realized it, so he skipped the next, carefully picked Arguments and finally he simply said it.  
“We should get help and I say we engage Meg.”  
Sam pointed out, and waited for his brothers outburst to come…

# ***

The red haired Alpha Woman was dressed in a black costume that was perfectly underlining her features. Even though her slim figure and gentle limbs some of them beautifully showed on display by the short skirt she decided to wear, was hiding the fact that the only Sister among the Head family was one of the most feared lawyers around business.  
She spoke 15 Languages most of them fluently like her own tongue. She had debued on cort at the age of 21 and she had won almost every case she had been provided with ever since.

Anna was one of Michaels most trusted but way more than his Assistant.  
The red haired was the keeper of any secret the Company, the Family was hiding, she knew everything they had done and everything they were about to do.  
Castiel had always wondered in his youth why his Sister had not been the one that had been assigned for the Leading position of the Company.  
She was smart, cold as ice and way more guardedly about her private affairs than Michael and Lucifer together.  
In her early years she often had been part in Castiels lessons, had sat in the room, watching the young boy getting punished for any mistake he made.  
She had been the one that had introduced the dark haired into the complicated world of business law. The Alpha woman had been cold but a patient teacher. Castiel was recalling this time with a slight feeling of happiness since Anna had been the only one who had not beat him for failures.  
She had simply ordered the young blue eyed to do it again, and again, and again…for hours, for days.  
And even though it had been some kind of punishment, Castiel liked it a lot better than the alternative and he was still viewing his Sister in a mixture of undoubtable respect and competitive fear.

\-------------------

The red haired’s heels clacked at any step on the marbled floor of the main hall that was connecting every Department and Bureau.  
She was carrying a bunch of Paper folders which seemed meaningless in a digital world but she had insisted and had been right, the secrets of the Company were only acceptable secure if not existing as any kind of Data.  
There for, aside the needed communication between the clients and the Law Department, anything was done in good old fashion, with long distant Paperwork.  
And any closed case was finally printed and send to the Companies own and secured Archives, one of so many High security areas within these halls.

The Alpha opened the white, golden decorated double doors, she ignored the two guards at the door, already preparing the pages Michael would have to sign first.

The blond Alpha didn’t even looked up as his Sister entered.  
“How is your Mate Anna?” The Company head asked without any sign of real interest.  
The red haired Woman did not react, instead she walked closer and put the papers right in front without any sign of movement.  
She was used to this little teasing game her brother was playing.  
Michael knew very well that Anna had not much interest in her Mate.  
The Alpha woman had simply fulfilled her duty for the Company and the Family in taking an Omega.  
Anna didn’t mind that much, however the red haired was not fond of talking about it never the less. The only Benefit she had get out of that connection was the last name Milton she had taken from the male Omega to make her job more easy being among the high ranked Elite without drawing to much attention.

Her Mate was a not much appealing Creature in the other Alphas Opinion but the Company benefited from the Contract and Anna was free to move out of Country as long as there was a mate to theoretically blackmailing back home if ever necessary.  
As the only female Alpha in line she was the only one responsible for the Families further, real blood progeny.  
Although her Brothers would carry the family blood within their pubs as well, only her offspring was considered the real heritage and the first in line of inheriting the whole Company System.  
Alpha lived long and in reality there was no way that her seeded pubs would be in position any time soon.  
However breeding was expected of her and to fulfill this duty she had, a few months ago.  
The red haired Alpha made sure that the pregnant Omega had every thing needed and was cared for but the situation stayed, Anna was by no meaning, part of her mates life.  
She was a beautiful Alpha in perfect age, in an extremely powerful position, she prefered enjoying her life and the affection that comes with it all along.

# ***

“HEH HEH!” The dark haired Woman lifted her drink and cheered audible for all around as the Brothers walked towards her.  
Well, Sam walked, Dean was still ungainly limping but denying the crutches anyway.  
The Beta woman grinned and gulped down the whole glass, not moving otherwise as the Winchesters took a seat at her table as well.

“Dumb and Dumber, say, what brings you into foreign land?”  
The Woman purred amused, eying the cut Jeans, rarely covering the bandages Dean was wearing beneath.  
Both of them ended in a staring contest Sam could only roll his eyes about.

Meg and his Brother had a history and that did not leave them friends or anything close to that.  
Sam positioned his tall structure on the wooden chair as a waitress was already appearing out of nowhere, asking for their wants.  
Since his brother wasn’t reacting at all Sam decided on the drinks and turned back to wait for the others to get back to reality.  
They had talked about it, mostly Sam while Dean had growled almost all the time.  
But Meg, and the older Winchester couldn’t say anything against that, was the best option under these circumstances.  
The Beta woman was operating on a much higher level than the Winchesters. Even though she was looking like some of the bad ass hunters walking the streets, her working ground was within the high society and she was less a hunter anyway.

Meg Masters was a Dealer, a Dealer of information to be more precisely, maybe other things too…  
But what the Winchesters were looking for this time were only information’s.  
After they had worked their Alpha case for almost two weeks without getting any further the Brothers had decided on getting some help at that.  
Dean had needed a day and a night more to come over his disliking of that idea but in the end he had agreed as well.  
Maybe something he was rethinking right now…

The dark blond and the brightly smiling Woman were still staring at each other as the waitress returned with two beers and the bill.

# ***

“GOOD MORNING Commander!” The blond Alpha chimed as he ripped open the Curtains without a warning.  
Castiel blinked in confusion. The night had been short and even dreaming about his Betas hadn’t helped to sleep comfortably or deep at all.  
“Come on, Get up we’ve got work to do!”  
Once more Castiel blinked at the hyperactive man in his bedroom.  
There was something about that man that had the dark haired a bit unsettled in his half a sleep state.

Just a second later he remembered why.  
The blond jumped on the bed, not caring that he was wearing his normal, expansive, black, polished, leather Street shoes.  
He was above the younger Alpha within a blink, pinning his superior down and kissing him forcefully as a greeting.

Castiel was a bit shocked but he calmed fast, slightly smiling allowing his Teacher and Comrade since Childhood to welcome him back at the family.

“I thought you didn’t want to come back ever!” The blond alpha smirked as he had finished his greeting.  
“At least that’s what I remember from last time.” There was a blink on his face but it didn’t happen.  
“It is not freely that I have returned.” Castiel gave back calmly but equally smiling as the other Alpha finally get up again and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
The mood changed to seriousness immediately and there was a small pause, a silence full of words each of them understood.

“Tell me.” The blond Alpha ordered to his higher ranked Commander, already knowing that the boy who once had left this place, had changed tremendously.

___________________________________________________________________________


	37. One of the best… They are mine! 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our strong Alpha is back home, adjusting to the different rules and still unsure about his Betas. It is sooooo annoying that Castiel isn’t just accepting, hell yes they want you and the other way around! -.-!  
> He at least has decided to make it more complicated than needed… we’ll see how that goes…  
> Still hope you have some more patience since they will find a way to overcome most of the issues, probably… ^^! Have fun.

One of the best… They are mine! 1

“Come one! Bring it!”  
“Ungh..”  
  
“You’ve been lazy out there hm!”  
“Argh..!  
  
“To slow…, way to slow.”  
  
“Shhhi…tt!”

Castiel was out of breath and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his upper lip while the blond Alpha was slowly shaking his head, taking off his boxing gloves.  
“You’re out of shape Dear.” The blond stated emotionless and Castile looked up with an annoyed look.  
Balthazar had not waited to start off their training right away.  
And since then he had pushed the younger Alpha around, had him running, which was not a big Deal, he had him doing sets, which apparently was a big deal, he had the dark haired doing exercises Castiel had hoped he would never do in his live again.

It was exhausting and frustrating to face the fact that, indeed Castiel was out of form.  
Balthazar was an unusual but great fighter, had been ever since the elder one had been assigned to the child that Cass had been.  
The blond had trained all of Castiels physical ability and every thing that would be of importance at a military operation, any kind of military operation.  
Even though Balthazar didn’t care he was a Genius as it comes to tactics, the legal and elegant ones, as well as the illegal, underground style like.

“I hope I don’t need to remind you that there will be an Omiai for you and you bet your brothers will not let go of the Chance to fight you to show your weakness in front of every one?” Balthazar sounded amused and that was stressing Castiel decided.  
The dark haired alpha straightened his body, making a grunting sound at it as he took off his own gloves.  
“I know that…” He mentioned walking to his Teacher who was handing him a bottle.  
Castiel wasn’t that eager for that day to come since Gabriel had set the date for it and send it to each and every one that had any kind of connection to the company.  
The dark haired had been on such Events in his youth and he could remember Cheers and awesome food and a lot of people, bright lights and music.  
But he had been a Child at that time, not more than a boy who, under normal circumstances, would have barely given up his toys by now.

Now watching the whole procedure from the other side of the aisle was a different experience and not only because he had no interest in whatsoever had to do with choosing an Omega Partner.  
He had been with many more than he could, would count but he had never felt any more than pure professional affection, mostly.  
Somehow, Castiel thought, he was more interested in a more powerful, more strongly Mating Material.  
His Betas should be proof of that but they weren’t the only statistic the Alpha had in stock.  
Part of the young Alphas training had been his introducing to sexuality.  
It was a well used practice among Alphas in this society to kind of prepare the first sexual experience.  
Generally there was a ‘Professional’ paid to do this duty and either the current Caretaker or some Family members would plan that happening.  
Castiels Caretaker at that time had chosen to do it himself and the dark haired could not complain about it.  
He had trusted Balthazar, the only one at that time and the blond Alpha had proven to be a great teacher even at that.

Even though it had only been one time, Balthazar explaining that Alphas should have a look at the same age, he had been a constant help and adviser when ever needed.  
The best and the worst thing on this unorthodox Teacher was his straight forwardness.  
Balthazar had never been shy on telling his own Commander that he was lacking some abilities or understandings or even intelligence to get some things right.  
For someone surrounded by complete obedience and or fear and pushed by constant competitions the bright and earnest, straight forward truth had been a great bar to the reality outside of his sealed in Company life.  
Balthazar had also always been someone who had challenged the younger Alpha to think differently, to include other sides and options.  
There was more to him than the Harlequin he was sometimes playing.

“Since you have no intention on, you know..” The blond Alpha gestured while having his own bottle of water.  
“...Do you have a plan how to avoid the Omegas getting thrown at you?”  
Castiel frowned but shook his head.  
“…..” Balthazar looked the younger Commander up and down.  
“Ok, tell me about her!” He suddenly mentioned, leaning on the wall of the bare concrete trainings room.

“Who?” Castiel seemed confused for real.  
“Really! How long do you plan on hiding that you already have a mate in mind and will, at lest I, ever met her?”  
Castiel frowned in surprise. He had hid it well, so he thought.  
“How?!” The dark haired was alarmed. It was horrible enough for his siblings to know but by no meaning did he want any of the other waiting piranhas to have a threat against him, or worse, his Betas.  
“Does the Scent tell!?” Castiel was in a slight panic.  
“Yeah but to subtle to tell by those who don’t know your close and had a taste of the original base. You’re safe there.” Balthazar assured, frowning at the open shown weakness of the younger one.  
Obviously they would need to work on that again.

Balthazar threw his bottle away and slowly walked towards the younger one, his eyes deeply glowing and he was growling in his Alpha tone leaving Castiel to step back in surprise. 

# ***

Dean was growling in his morning mood as he limped into the kitchen.  
“Morning…”  
Sam tried, sipping on his coffee and only to get an angry growl in return.  
He hadn’t expected anything else tho, it would have been nice to be wrong this time.  
His brother had decided that he would like to stay on the couch this night.  
It wasn’t often that Dean wasn’t willing to share their common bed, even in his rage state he often crawled back in late night, angry about himself for being angry and still joining the other warmth closeness.  
But this night was one of the rare occasions the older hunter’s anger had won.

It was still the meeting that was running in the dark blonds mind.  
Meg had something about her that Dean couldn’t handle. She was teasing, she was arrogant, she was annoying and dominant and so damn hot, the older Winchester thought gnaing his teeth as he emptied the fridge not really looking at the items he was pulling out.  
And he wasn’t only angry at that bitch, he was angry at his brother as well.  
Dean couldn’t handle the other one taking an opposite side as well. Something, the always ‘good, logic Samaritan’, that Sam was, had done yesterday as they had negotiated the contract with that Beta Bitch.  
They had agreed on some stupid conditions and all of them were reason enough to start a fight but what fired the Hunters anger all the time was that Sam had persuaded him into agreement for a one time Dinner with Meg.

The Beta growled again in his frustration, remembering the moment he had given in to the younger ones Argument, Sam had whispered in his ear.  
More forceful than needed Dean started putting back some of the things he definitely didn’t want for breakfast.  
He wasn’t sure what he was more angry or annoyed about. That he had figured at that moment that Sam was right? That Sam had given THAT argument at all? Or that he himself had fallen for the point that it was the fastest and possibly only way to find their Alpha and get him back to their side, into their bed, where he belonged.

Dean rumbled unhappy and Sam finally couldn’t hold back, his long arms embraced the older one and he rested his chin on the stubbled hair of his brother, using his full length capacities. 

“Don’t try to play nice now…” Dean rumbled but allowed the younger hunters hold.  
“What do we have for today?” Dean wondered still repacking the fridge.  
Sam strolled back to the kitchen table taking the e-pad and scrolling to the last mails that had been send to the bunkers exclusive address.  
Although trying, Sam had still not figured how it was possible to get or send any mail or call or digital communication in general without getting traced, not that he was complaining, the tall man was just curious and eager to understand it.  
However it gave them an opportunity to offer advice on different things without fearing to expose the bunkers whereabout.  
It was a bit ironic that they had to hide from those who worked the same as the Winchesters. But apparently there weren’t many friends left within the slowly connecting Hunter Community, although many did asked for information’s.

“Two cases in Raleigh NC, not connected obviously. One in Topeka, actually the same Jim had talked about, do you remember this Shadow thing?”  
Sam read out and Dean shrugged his shoulders.  
“There is a Skinwalker of some kind in Racin and three unidentified Monsters in Tucson, Redding aaaand…” Sam scrolled on. “…in Tyler.” He finished.  
“Not that bad.” The taller Hunter decided as he turned to his Brother who was putting together one of his experimental Sandwiches Sam was frowning about already.  
Even more as Dean limped back to the table and sat down.  
He was still eying that suspicious looking meal as he went on.  
“I can do that!” Sam offered, more because he was still feeling a bit guilty that Dean would have to go on a date with Meg and because he wanted to sooth the waves for the dark blond to come back to their room next night.  
Immediately the older ones brow lifted up questioningly.  
“That will not be enough.” He stated already trying to decide how to hold his stacked Snack.  
It was hard to trick Dean, Sam knew that the best. He was still sometimes trying, to train his lying. An odd ability the younger hunter thought.  
But for some reason Dean had a sixth sense as it came to other people lying or hiding something no matter how perfect they acted.  
Not always though of course, but still it was something that left Sam in awe and frustration every time.  
He could remember some of his actions as he had been soulless and the efficiency with which he had operated at that time.  
Until today he was sometimes falling into his arrogance, thinking that he was the better hunter of them both. But every time he was close to falling into this ‘bad behavior’ Dean did something completely unexpected and incredible professional Hunter like that even Sam could not keep up with, pulling him back to reality.  
Dean was his anchor and Sam liked to think that some times, he was Deans.

“…..HEh!.... Did you listen?” Just named hunter questioned, his mouth full of a way to big bite of this ‘abomination’ he was calling his breakfast.  
“Sorry, What?”  
“I take the Shadow thing and the skin dude…..you have the unidentified puppets.” Dean slowly went on, suspiciously eying his Brother and chewing his meal.  
“That’s five for me and two for you?” Sam wondered.  
“Yeah. You have to make it up to me and it is just my generous personality that I will help at all…” Dean stated calmly while taking another bite.

# ***

The next hit got straight to Castiels head and he throw the younger one back, slamming him to the wall. He somehow managed to dodge the next fast following hit, more out of luck then abilities.  
However the next kick was a complete Pointer, bringing the already staggering Alpha to his knees and with another punch up front, on his back.  
Castiels lower lip was broken and bleeding as was his left eye brow.  
Balthazar was at the younger Alpha right away, pinning him down, kneeling over him in a pure dominating pose, his eyes were glowing in rage and he was growling deeply at the weak opponent blinking in confusion.  
As fast as the attack had started, it was over, Castiel defeated and without any further resistance. Balthazar was disappointed and his voice was telling as he calmly questioned his student and Commander.  
“So, this is how you consider to protect, to fight for her?” There was no growl or anger left in the older Alphas voice, just disappointment and earnest worry.  
Castile was looking up through his already swollen eyes.  
“They….” He stated subdued and still on his back.

The blond couldn’t avoid tilting his head in surprise and proud before he got off the younger Alpha.  
“They? How unusual…” The older one chimed sitting down next to the exhausted, beaten Castiel.  
“Tell me about…them…” Balthazar ordered gently.

\-------------------

Balthazar had listened to all the praise and descriptions that had Castiel smiling all the time.  
The blond had listened as the young Alpha had talked about the Event and what they had done, were still doing as their work.  
He had listened as Castiel had dreamily painted pictures of two tall male with broad chest and backs, build body’s and high intelligence with some heavy attitudes.  
He had listened as Castiel had explained the actions the Company, his family already had started to keep him in line and he had explained roughly what Gabriel had set up.  
To all of it he had listened as the younger one finally came to the point he had left open all the time. In a more subdued, insecure voice, Castiel had told, that the two he was talking about were no Omega and that they even more, were Brothers who, much to Balthazar’s surprise, had a sexual connection as well.

While in todays society, especially this high up, it was no problem to have Omega siblings for own pleasure, it was not accepted even for them to have a sexual connection themselves.  
Not to mention that the young Alpha was talking about Betas, actually a slightly perverted suggestion to mate with those, especially since they already had an incestuous relation going on.  
But even though the blond Alpha was a bit irritated about all these information’s, he was more wondering about how Castiel had managed to get between to brothers, Betas who already had a relation, and to fit into a position both would agree on being his mates?  
The blond, blue eyed was long in this game, there was not much he hadn’t seen or heard about already and he wasn’t judging, by no meaning, he knew so many dark fantasies that were played behind closed doors, hearing that the young, honest and straight forward future Company head had chosen this way was just a bit different nothing more.

Actually in Castiels case, Balthazar thought, it would be the honest way of showing affection ever seen possible.  
The younger Alpha had never done something halfhearted as long as they knew each other.  
If he had decided for two Beta brothers to become his, there was no way he would give up on that idea no matter the circumstances, even if it meant to never ever see them again as twisted as that was.  
To protect his mates, that Balthazar was sure of, Castiel would go over corpses, even walk over water in a matter of fact.  
The blond Alpha looked at the younger Alpha in his care, he would need to use that knowledge to get the other blue eyed back in shape and maybe even in time for the first competition that would take place in just a few days.  
Within Balthazar was cheering, this would be amusing to see Castiel acting on the presented Omegas, it would prove his honesty about those Beta guys. Maybe, and that was what the older Alphas was still consider an option, and which he would tell Michael in his reports as well, it was still possible that the young heir was only confused by his unsettled Hormones, especially after he had set a mark and played a small Pack Alpha for the first time as Castiel had told himself.

However Balthazar loved a bit spice in his life, and he would be unpleased of himself if he would not took the chance of this weird circumstances to have some entertainment.

Deliberately Balthazar left a pause, just staring at the Concrete wall in front of them. He was waiting for the younger one to boil in his impatience and nervousness, satisfied realizing it in Castiels scent. He was too easy to play when he trusted someone, Balthazar decided with some worried frown on his forehead.

“You always were a different one.” The blond finally mentioned, slightly smiling, giving the younger Alpha, who weirdly enough was his superior, a forceful slap on the back.  
“So tell me what do you plan for them?” Balthazar went on as Castiel was still looking at the long term ‘friend’ in confusion and surprise.  
“I mean, you already have right. Do some presents, cards, surprises?” The blond Alpha was obviously teasing, something only Castiel would not see right away.  
And he didn’t.  
“What do you mean?” The dark haired asked innocently and serious as he was finally over the unexpected reaction of the other man.

And now it was Balthazar turning in confusion.  
“Seriously?!” “…You’ve been working as an Alpha whore for, how long? And you still don’t know how to handle ‘courtship’ of potential, pardon, SERIOUS MATES?”  
And as expected, all Balthazar got was the look of an innocent boy, barely out of his first circle and pretty much unfit for anything more than a chaste kiss.  
It was hard to believe that this full grown man had made a living as a Heat Assistant over the lost years and that he had been able to live from it.

“Oh boy, we have to start with the basics again hm?”  
“Have you at least let them know how you are?”  
“Have you given any sign of life after leaving them?

“I can’t!!!” Castiel stepped in with a sudden growl that had Balthazar shocked for a sec.  
“I can’t…” The younger one went on, a bit less aggressive.  
“The ‘family’ had made it pretty clear that I am not supposed to see them or to contact them at all. They made it clear.” For a moment Castiel was once again seeing the picture of his awesome Betas, Gabriel had send him and he was clearly remembering the indirect Threat the mob boss had given him to underline the older Brothers statement.

“And?” Castiel got distracted at the less impressed reaction of his Trainer.  
“You what? Don’t care for them anymore? Or what?”  
“Of course I do.” Castiel was surprised he was still so calm even though his honesty was challenged like that and with every one else he probably would have not accepted it that easy.  
But then he lowered his head.  
“I don’t thing they are interested at all. It was just the heat of the moment.” The dark haired tried to convince himself.  
“PFFffffffffffff!”  
Balthazar couldn’t leave it, it was so easy to play the younger one.  
“Yeah sure. And that is why they were at a date with Gabe hm? I’m just wondering what had them going? Or maybe they just like to hang out at such places because of the sweets. But what do I know…” The older one shrugged his shoulders amused as Castiel frowned, clearly showing what was going on in his head as the wheels started turning…

___________________________________________________________________________


	38. One of the best… They are mine! 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t hold back. ^^> So today you’ve got two.

One of the best… They are mine! 2

“JEeeeeeeeez!” Dean growled in frustration as the lore book clattered from the pile he was carrying.  
He should still be resting, sitting and holding his leg in position.  
But of course he didn’t.  
Sam was frowning at his brothers well known unreasonable behavior. He had tried to order the other hunter to sit down to stay, to read or do anything else at one place.  
But the dark blond hadn’t listened as usual.  
Both Winchesters were horrible patients, up as soon as the patched up wound would allow it, no matter the risk or consequential damages.  
It had the Betas broken down for good more than once in their life after ignoring doctors warnings and medical advices.  
And since both were that stubborn and ignoring, none of them got the right to order the other Brother at all. That’s what both men were believing and living after  
There for Sam was just rolling his eyes and watching for some minutes how Dean was trying awkwardly, with a complete packed and stiff leg, carrying a whole bunch of heavy books, to get down and grab the lost item.  
“You could just bring the others here and take the lost one later.” Sam finally mentioned blankly before getting up at the pissed growl of the older one to give him a hand.

“Shut up!” Dean snapped without a real threat but a restless and more tensed than usual.  
“One week!” The dark blond rumbled.  
“One god damn week! And she hasn’t given anything!” Dean was frustrated and Sam could understand that, but he also knew that it probably wouldn’t be easy to get any information at that Society Level.  
He was still trusting Meg even though he was slightly suspicious himself.

The taller Beta turned back to his Computer to have a look at the linked News sides for some Cases.  
Dean somehow managed to put down his Paperwork and to sad down without throwing or kicking anything more.  
He grunted as he leaned back to pause after that struggle.

Sam was scrolling down the small Towns Newspapers they were using to find suspicious reports that might be of some interests, as well as the thousands of private Vlogs and Chats that were listening to Police funk and all the other emergency Departments that would step into action in case of Human attacks or injuries of any kind.  
But aside the normal human shooting human, there wasn’t anything unexpected or weird right now.  
“We should call her and asked.” Dean was thinking aloud while Sam moved on with his task.  
“I mean, it can’t be that complicated to find something?” He was wondering to himself and since Sam knew his brother wasn’t asking for any kind of advice or reaction at all, he ignored him as he was talking to himself to calm his mind.

Sam was about to open another side as he saw an obituary that somehow was odd, enough to get his attention.  
He frowned as he started reading.

\----------------------------------

_  
Funeral Notizes_

_We, the southern Church, sadly announce the sudden death of Lance Corporal Winch…, who had been a great supporter and Church Member over Years._  
_LcPl. John Winch had done his duty to god and country in more ways than humanly possible._  
_He had served in honor and grace to all the obstacles that had been handed to him._  
_John was a well respected Church member, Soldier and a loving Father and Husband who did what stood in his power to protect his family from all possible Evil._  
_He is survived by two incredible Son’s, who honorable are doing the inherited duty, following the given path._

_John, born 1890 died suddenly at the age of 43 on 7th September after a live long Illness, following his beloved wife M. Winch, who died in 1783 from the plague that had cursed the Family for Generations._

_We may find peace in knowing that he, in the end, had left this physical earthly existence peacefully and with his Creators blessing in his most beloved place on earth in 970.728.567…_  
-431.

_In sincer sadness takes leave,_  
_Albertus Magnus._

  
\----------------------------------

While Dean was still Complaining and mumbling about Meg not giving any information, Sam was staring at the most unusual Funeral notice he had ever seen.  
And the sign at the end was only the cherry on top.  
But, even as weird and completely defragted as this weir message, obviously meant for them, was, there was nothing dangerous coming from it and that was the most disturbing thing of all, Sam decided as he turned the Computer to show his finding.

# ***

“Hell! HIGHER, FASTER!” Balthazar yelled over the empty yard to spur on the younger Alpha who was growling in pure exhaustion.  
The Trainer had build up a routine over the last days. Castiel felt brought back to his time in Military.  
A time the blue eyed had mixed feelings about.  
But even he had to admit that the training was showing some results.  
His Body was in better shape than he had been in years, maybe in best shape ever, yesterday he had even hit a punch at his Companion and he had gotten use to the long, given schedule of the Company as well, by now.  
In General things were running smoothly even though Castiel was on alarm all the time.  
His Siblings hadn’t made any move just yet and it was disturbing to wait for an attack that definitely would come, sooner or later.

Every time he got back to his current ‘home’ Castiel was welcomed by new and more and more Detailed and complex Company tasks. Each and every one of them he had fulfilled to perfect satisfaction, only to be welcomed with another, more complicated one once again.  
The Alpha was traveling from Coast to Coast, from State to State, from Town to Town, sometimes multiple times a day he was sitting in one of the Company’s own private Jet’s, reading and preparing for his next Location and task and Castiel was tired.  
Tired of the narcissistic Assholes who got corrupted with the power they had inherited, he was tired of laughing about their bad jokes about all the other human beings not in their position, not even realizing that this would mean they would be gone.  
And Castiel was tired of constant Private Parties with illegal activities of any kind.  
All of his Personality hated that live stile.  
He was wondering himself how he had lived through this in his youth, how he had not seen all the defected People existing at that Level of society.  
Yes he had run away, but he had been young and the strength to do that didn’t come from the injustice and perversion, not at that time.  
He simply had felt imprisoned, evaporated in his overexcited youth.

Lately he felt a slight guilt for that childish reason but Balthazar had reminded him as cheezy as possible, that if he wouldn’t have left, he would never have met the awkward Betas he was so into.  
Castiel had growled for that insubordination but he had smiled at the idea.

Tonight that might keep him in a better mood, Castiel thought as he was preparing for another of those late Parties he would have to drink and laugh for no acceptable reason while he would hand a client another chaining contract with a lot illegal benefits.

# ***

The red haired opened her apartment, scenting immediately the unwelcomed guest.  
Anna grimace but calmly closed the door instead of calling the Guards.  
It was still a mystery how someone could simply sneak in her private Place.  
“What do you want?” She was talking before she had even entered the Main room where she already was expected.  
“Welcome home.” The voice purred with that slight tone of arrogance as Anna finally made her way into her own living room.  
“I’ve told you not to come here.” The red haired Alpha didn’t seem pleased, walking over to her bar to get a drink her guest had already served herself.

“I like the way you pretend to hate me looking after you. It is fun.” The black haired woman, sitting on one of the bright colored arm chairs with her legs dramatically crossed, grinned amused as she gulped down her glass.  
There was just on light activated and glowing in a cold white behind the Beta who was dressed in skin tight, black leather.  
All of it gave her a Demonic appearance that was both, inviting and terrifying.  
Anna turned and looked at the disgusting and annoying creature before she walked over, sitting down on the other arm chair, still wearing her costume and heals.

The moment the Alpha lawyer had settled the dark haired Beta got up, slowly walking over and leaning in by supporting herself on the armrests.  
Anna looked up, her eyes clearly showing the disgust she was feeling towards the other woman, but she didn’t move.  
“Busy day?” The dark haired asked, deliberately ignoring the Alphas sign of aggression towards her, leaning in even more.  
“What do you want, Meg?” Anna growled, her eyes slowly showing her blue, golden Alpha glow.  
“What do you think…” Meg purred getting even closer, scenting the Alphas neck.  
“I want fun…!”…

# ***

There was music and laughing and loud noises of other kind from the other room. Castiel looked out of the window wall. He looked, a half filled champagne flute in hand, over the sparkling City.  
The room, the Alpha had retreated into was dark, and only the light from the nightly lit City was throwing shadows at the walls and the interior.  
Castiel was sitting on a huge cream leather couch leaning on the backrest, turned to the outside.  
It was boring and tiresome to be around those people he hadn’t liked as a child either.  
The party had moved to the more private, more entertaining part, which basically meant, Sex, drugs and …., no sadly no rock ‘n Roll.  
The blue eyed smiled and sipped on his glass.  
He was dreaming, listening to the obvious sound coming from the outside.  
It would have been nice to have his Betas here.  
Every one would have stared at his mates like they had at the Event.  
Every one would have wanted them by all meaning, and no one would have been allowed.  
Castiel smiled a bit brighter imaging how Dean would have that arrogant smirk on his lips while leaning on his Alpha winking at some of the Omegas or even Betas around.  
How Sam wouldn’t even mind looking at any one around, because he wouldn’t care since his Alphas was there.  
Castiel sighed at the picture of his gorgeous Hunters seesawing their brows at him in amusement of the other Alphas staring at them, adoring them, wanting them and being ignored all together.

The blue eyed was wondering how far Dean could, would go in playing an Omega, and if he would do it for him, once in a while?  
He had seen the Brothers enjoying each other and the way there Body’s melt, move together at that.  
But the Alpha still did not know how it felt to have them focusing all their attention on him.  
What would they do to please him?  
What would they want from him?  
Castiel rested his chin on the Backrest scenting the overwhelming arousal in the air as he allowed his fantasy to run wild while he was listening to the outdoor background sounds of an ongoing orgy.

# ***

“You wanna go?” Sam asked even knowing the answer already.  
This was too obvious to ignore any of it. Dean had agreed that the notice was not only weird but completely nonsense but someone had mad the effort to place the advertisement, in the older Hunters opinion reason enough to have a look at it.  
Or, as Sam thought was the real reason, to leave the bunker and have some fresh air on something which might not include hunting at all, maybe.

They weren’t healed yet, both of them. And even though Sam could already hold and lift his gun, he was far from fully flexible. And Dean, the older hunter was still limping, his leg looking like a cyborg device wrapped in cotton of some kind.  
And it was itching, much to the dark blonds anger and annoyance.  
Sam had seriously found his brother sitting in the kitchen trying to use a fork to scratch his covered knee.  
Maybe it was time to get him out for a ‘walk’, Sam had decided/agreed.

They had already figured the codes and looked them up, nothing suspicious at all.  
It would be a 6 and a half hour ride from here and could be done in one go if needed.  
Sam had checked their Mails and coordinated some of the cases to other hunters, he had given the requested data and advises that was needed and he had activated another Credit Card, just in case.  
Their destination was close and Sam didn’t want to risk any connection to one of the others they used commonly.  
They could handle some time out.  
The world was more at ease lately. Most of the cases going on had been ‘simple’ Hunting, salt and burns, some vamps and ghouls and werewolf, only stuff from the ordinary play book.  
There was no big threat on the horizon, no ongoing Apocalypse or a big bad monster throwing a rage tantrum right now.  
In a Winchesters life that was almost heaven.  
Almost…

# ***

Meg turned on her back, stretching all of her naked body over the whole space, she was satisfied purring like some big cat after hunt as Anna was already leaving the bed.  
It was awkward that she wasn’t Mistress of her own home whenever this dark haired Demon was ‘visiting’, the red haired thought, slightly growling.  
Meg was smiling, watching as the Alpha left to have her well deserved shower.  
The red one had been very helpful over time, and as always Meg had enjoyed the bonus payment of her job. She was only waiting a little longer until she could hear the water flowing before the relaxed body almost jumped up and over to the Lawyers Computer.  
Meg worked fast and since the first time she had used that access it was not a big deal anymore.  
To find, what she was looking for, took a bit more effort but Anna had some good and useful characteristics that were playing right into the Betas hands.  
Not to change her routine was one of them.  
Easily Meg followed the path to the files she was looking for.  
She smiled opening some of them while she was listening to the sounds from the bathroom.  
“Guys, you will not like that…” The dark haired chuckled as she got her USB to take some copies…

# ***

It was still night as the Brothers arrived at the given Location. The sun was slowly dawning in a beautiful red and yellow over the mountains of Colorados Lost Creek wilderness.  
They had started late night because there was no reason to wait since every thing was done at the bunker.  
The Air was clear and fresh, smelling of Snow that was covering the whole surrounding and sparkling in the early sun.  
Both Betas were in Suits and Winter Coats as they were posing as their alternative FBI Identity  
None of them had an eye for the Beauty they were surrounded by.  
Instead they literally marched, only limited by Deans physical restriction, straight towards the Hotel Lobby that was completely build in oiled Wood, leaving a fitting and cozy atmosphere.  
Sam was holding up his patch and was introducing himself and his ‘partner’, asking for the Number they had figured must be a room, that had been written in the Funeral Notice.  
The concierge started smiling brightly as he took the phone to call for his manager who appeared out of nowhere within a minute only to open his arms in a welcoming gesture as he was walking fast at the Hunters.

“Welcome Gentleman!”  
“We’ve already been expecting you!”  
“…”

___________________________________________________________________________  



	39. One of the best… They are mine! 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel Entrance:  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that is the most cheesiest Chapter i’ve ever written so far.  
> I now have to recover from a slight sugar rush…  
> But I hope you like it…  
> (im going to brush my teeth to get rid of that sweet, clammy taste…)  
> (But i guess the Boys deserve to be worshiped in any way...)  
> ^^!

One of the best… They are mine! 3

His body was hurting and there were some cracking sounds as he moved. Castiel chuckled, he was getting old, the Alpha thought.  
He had slept only two hours the blue eyed figured, looking at the digital timer display.  
The Alpha had been back late or early, depending on the view point.  
That god damn orgy had taken sooo long and even though he had looked for a way out, it had taken time to find an acceptable opportunity to leave.  
But Castiel couldn’t complain, he had a nice time imagining his Betas serving him in so many unbelievable ways that he was still flooding in the aftermath of the effect.  
The blue eyed was smiling as he walked to the window, looking out and stretching his sour body.

Today would be laborious. 

***

“The heck…!” Dean couldn’t hold back as they were guided into the Apartment.  
Sam was less emotional but surprised as well.  
The cozy three room Apartment was facing the mountains and decorated mostly in oiled wood, maybe pine. There was a fireplace and a huge TV above. Two leather armchairs and a couch with a small table. It was big enough to have dinner at it, or to hold the beer, which actually was prepared in a cooler right there, together with some finger food plates which had Deans attention right away.  
One door further was a huge double bed facing the mountains as well and right next was a pretty damn luxury bathroom including a shower with enough space for two, even as grown as the brothers. And much to Deans delight there was a small whirlpool in it as well one he would fit.  
The small but very comfortable Bed room was filled with another edible arrangement and two huge bouquets on either side of the bed.  
This time the Eatable stuff was more to Sam’s liking. While the Living room preparation had a nice selection of mini burger, wraps and small sandwiches, this one was packed with all kind of fruits and chocolate and even vegetable combinations. But still, very cheesy, both Betas decided.

“If you wish for anything else just call.” The Manager finished, slightly bowing and somehow on his way to leave.  
“Wait what?” Dean was gesturing to the room and the preparations and Sam was following his view.  
“What’s that supposed to mean? What is that?” The dark blond finally finished in confusion.  
The Manager seemed pleased, the surprised seemed indeed perfectly timed.  
With a bright smile he explained that this is a thank-you and reward for the very well done work over the years. The Bureau had arranged everything necessary for the next two days including all of the Spa treatments and Catering.  
With this he bowed once again and closed the door, leaving two completely irritated Brothers.

The Brothers looked at each other in confusion as Sam shrugged his shoulders and started to have a closer look on what they had stepped into.  
Dean watched him suspiciously but only until the younger one was out of sight roaming the bedroom.  
With one last look after Sam, the dark blond turned his attention at the amazing finger food plates prepared on the table.

\-------------------

Sam was slowly investigating the bedroom, the fireplace the blankets and even the view at the mountains.  
It was small but cozy and really felt like holiday as far as Sam could remember.  
He was at the flower and vegetable bouquet as he heard the clatter of a plate from the main room.  
“I’M FINE!” Dean immediately yelled, leaving Sam to shake his head.  
Of course his Brother had already started to make himself at home.

Sam looked the flowers and other arrangements up and down and even from behind before he took the small, sealed note that was loosely tucked in it.  
He turned the noble letter out of exquisite parchment paper…

\-------------------

Dean was already to his fourth mini burger and first sandwich as Sam walked back out of the bedroom, holding two small letters and frowning at the brothers mouthful chewing.  
“Whap?!....” Dean gave, still chewing. “Iv bim hungry!”  
“It could be poisoned.” Sam stated half hearted, handing the letter that had Dean’s name on it over.  
The dark blond simply shrugged his shoulders. Dying having real good food, and it was, was not on his ‘to worry about’ list, not at all. In their kind of life that was something to actually look forward too, just like dying in bed, even though the dark blond Hunter wasn’t sure if that was something he would really like.

“What’s that?” Dean questioned suspicious as he had gulped down most of the delicious snacks.  
“Don’t know we might have to read it.” Sam offered in a very sassy tone that did not have the dark blonds approval.  
They had been driving all night to get here and even though used to the lack of sleep, didn’t mean that Dean was easy to handle, especially not in his current state and while they were on some kind of a mission.

\-------------------

The Moment Sam had opened the note there was a gently, a loving smile on his face and as Dean was watching it he knew where this, all of this was coming from.  
He didn’t bother to be careful as he ripped his note open, fingering out the elegant piece of paper with the ornamentation watermark Dean had no eye for.

_For the most stunning Hunters!_  
_For the most perfect Betas!_  
_&_  
_For the most awesome humans ever created!_

The black Letters were stamped in and Dean was gently roaming his finger over the unevenness as if it was holding some secret only he get told the moment it was touched.  
He was equally relieved only reading the first words like Sam was, even though the dark blond was only slightly, and hidden smiling at the written praise only one could have left for them.  
“…so stupid.” Dean mumbled still happily touching the paper.

_For all of your hard work and efforts._  
_As a small Thank you from a Great admirer of both of you._

There was no name, no sign of the blue eyed Alpha at all, but it was so obvious, to the Winchesters at least, who had prepared and arranged all of this and what for, that none of the Brothers had the slightest doubt that Castiel was behind that weird but kind of ‘cute’ act.  
Although the Hunters weren’t quite sure what that was for.  
Unused for such care it was a bit awkward for the Betas to get something were nothing seemed expected in return.  
Never the less it was showing on both men’s faces that they wanted to allow themselves to accept that ‘little’ kindness, that they wanted to let go and hand every burden over to who ever would take care of it. And on the same time the Betas showed the typical Hunter reactions, waiting for the second shoe to drop, waiting for an attack to get thrown at them or any kind of threat to step out of the corner without warning.

But it never happened.  
After two hours of some kind of suspicion and wariness, without anything happening the Brothers indeed seem to relax, just a little.  
Sam had taken off his coat and was sitting on one of the armchairs while Dean was now roaming the neat, welcoming Apartment in every Detail, still holding to a tablet of the finger-food.

Sam was again reading the personal note his letter had included.  
He was smiling at the ‘order’ that was given to him from afar.  
The younger Beta was not sure if he could do that, but he was really willing to at least try.  
Not so much for himself though, but it somehow felt like the Alpha was in the room and asking him to do him that small favor.  
Even though it was his decision it somehow felt, that in the end he could blame the blue eyed and that somehow made it that much easier to consider the ‘order’.

Sam looked up as Dean got back from his roaming adventure, his eyes wide in satisfaction and happily chewing more of the tiny little burgers he had carried around.  
“This is awesome Sammy.” The dark blond admitted in unusual open praise.  
“What had he said? Two days?” Dean smiled face wide, even more considering all the costly procedures he would never ever pay for on his own, but definitely wanted to try now that they were inclusive as Sam had figured out.

On one of the nightstands there had been a whole folder of treatments the Brother were allowed to pick out from.  
The dark blond had already decided he wouldn’t complain about a nice massage from a cute Beta or maybe, and even better, Omega girl.  
While skiing wasn’t on the menu for him, he would definitely like to try the bobsled ride if possible. And he could use another manicure. Dean was blaming the damn Alpha that he had getting used to that kind of treatment after the blue eyed had brought them to that before the Event.  
There was something relaxing and calming, only to sit back and get that stuff done, but Dean would never admit that aloud.  
Even Sam did not know that he had spent some money on that luxury lately.

He finally settled down in the other armchair in front of the living rooms fire place and the TV screen above.  
And immediately Sam was handing over one of the import beers that had been prepared instead of the traditional champagne.  
Probably due to the Alphas order as well, Sam thought as he opened his and silently cheered at his Brother over the left food plates.

***

Meg was going through the Data about the Alpha her ‘Clients’ were so interested in.  
She had used this high society contact Hanna was unknowingly providing more than once, but other than her the dark haired did not know any of the Company, or family members aside from press and rumors.  
How ever, having the famous Winchesters interested did slightly change the balance of forces and Meg was a pro in this business, she knew very well that it never was a loss to hang the flag on the wind. If the Winchesters hunter had some odd interest in an unknown Alpha, it was something to have an eye on.  
History had shown it would be stupid to not do that. Not just a few had lost their life because of their arrogance to ignore the Brothers involvement on/in some matter.

Now the slender woman was going through all of the information of a dark haired, blue eyed, young Alpha who, according to the data was supposed to be the next heir of one of the biggest and most influencing and powerful Company in the world.  
Meg was wondering how this Beauty had been missed at all the time.  
He was good looking, extremely well educated, a single member, an Alpha, of the most powerful Family ever and had worked as an Alpha whore, and still there was no article, no gossip or news of any kind younger than 16years.

Knowing that business, the brown eyed, Betas was pretty sure, that someone had put in a lot of effort to keep anything about that ‘boy’ out of the media in general.  
Not many had that power and not many were worth that work, Meg decided.  
That was even more reason to get a closer look at that mystery Alpha that somehow had managed to capture the, cold blooded, untouchable and sticking to each other Winchesters…  
And by now the Beta woman could already tell, that guy was worth some effort.

***

Castiel wasn’t showing how tired he felt, he was trying not to yawn even though he could every second minute.  
All morning Michael had sent him dozens and dozens of new laws, ordering his sibling to get through it and make some notes they could use on at least 20 of their ongoing Contracts.  
Meanwhile Balthazar had the Alpha doing some physical work every time he was allowed one of his rare 20min breaks.  
He had some unidentifiable green colored Shake even his taster had flinched about.  
This thing had tasted that horrible that Castiel had actually wished it had been poisoned simply to not drink the rest which Balthazar had insisted he should.  
Now he was hungry, tired and not in a good mood at all as Hanna walked his Bureau without even knocking, bringing in even more Paperwork.  
Castiel didn’t dare to sight at the pile, he knew the consequences every of his complains would bring him.  
The Alpha would have to finish that pile, tonight, no matter what and the blue eyed would do it, or die trying, he thought as he smiled at his Sister more gracusely than he was feeling.

***

Gabriel was going through the last preparations for the Omiai, the so called ‘looking at each other’.  
He wasn’t very satisfied with the last given files of Omegas.  
It was obviously showing that his Brothers absence had mad an impact never the less.  
These Omegas were of no acceptance to even be considered a fitting mate, it actually was some kind of insult that those families had sent their girls and boys information.  
None of them was an adequate decision for Castiels mate.  
The honey blond was growling that his Brother had falling that far for those unimportant parties to try.  
He felt personally offended and he would take action to get back the expected respect. He had too. If Castiel would inhere the thrown at some point, and by now it still was a big if, he would need to be respected and feared to even survive the first month not to mention to keep the Company safe.  
Every weakness of the Leader would have a direct impact at it. Definitely something Gabriel would not allow, and he was pretty sure, his Brothers, even though his Competitors as well, would agree without hesitation. All for the Company, all for the Family…  
The Alpha mumbled and called for his Assistance.

***

Castiel was frowning as he made his way through the huge building, being commanded to Raphael’s Bureau was never something good.  
Especially not for him!  
And now he had a desk full of work, a whole week wouldn’t be enough to finish, a trainer waiting to prepare him for a potentially lethal fight and the constant threat of getting killed out of nowhere, while he was walking unprotected around the emptied floors of the Company, on his way to the Brother that probably liked him at least.

Castiel was careful even though he wasn’t expecting anything to happen now.  
Never the less Balthazar had prepped him with a gun and a transmitter, Castiel was sure wouldn’t do a shit in any kind of emergency.  
He felt uncomfortable without the Guards Michael had set up for him and Raphael had fired, without the personal Bodyguard Gabriel had insisted on and Balthazar had voted against due to personal skepticism.  
Castiel had never got any information on how or what had his Teacher disapproving the man but at his current position he wasn’t allowed to make any kind of decisions. The blue eyed Alpha could only rely on the small number of trusted people he did not know if he even had around.

\-------------------

“Come in.” Raphael sounded calm and emotionless with that slight tone of threat he always had when being serious.  
Castiel wondered how his brothers beautiful Mate could handle that constant shown aggression.  
“You’ve called for me.” The blue eyed tried as neutral and charming as possible, even smiling generous not really expecting any feedback. And he wasn’t disappointed at that.  
The black Alpha was leaning back behind the red brown desk that was occupying most of the huge room that was decorated in wood and gold all over.  
The Alpha made a generous gesture for his Brother to step closer.  
Castiel, once again nod with a gentle but fake smile as he kneeled down, leaning down, face on the handmade Persian rug, awaiting the elders food on his shoulder which was the Way Raphael wanted to be greeted from the younger heir.

***

Sam was leaning back, his legs resting on the small footstool that came with the armchairs while he was covered in a white, fluffy bathrobe watching what was on the news and his computer, just in case.  
The hunter had been to a yoga class, a meditation course that had been hold at the outside, on a terrace on top of the hotel. They had faced the mountains in the refreshing, clear air.  
And to close his Day Sam had spent some time in the Spa area of the Hotel, to be able to stretch his huge body and do some rounds on a real pool had been wonderful.  
His still sour shoulder had thanked him for some slow movements within the water and he had relaxed his muscles at the house owned sauna that had faced the mountains as well.  
And Sam had almost fall asleep watching the beautiful sunset through the glassed walls.  
Now he was relaxed like he hadn’t in a long, long time, lazily picking from either the fruit decoration or the vegetables while the TV was running in the background.  
The tall Hunter rarely moved his head as he heard the door open.

“Welcome back…” Sam waved cheerful, something that looked like a rose made out of tomato in his hand.  
But Dean only growled and walked past his brother directly to the bedroom.  
“Dean?”  
Sam wondered and after a moment, he got up and followed suspiciously.  
“You’re good?” He asked on his way, only to be growled at again.  
“I’m fine.”  
Dean gave from behind the closed Bathroom door.  
“Dean?! Come on!”  
Sam tried again but his brother stayed silent.  
“Did something happen at the massage?”  
“Was it bad?”  
Sam was just curious, less worried at the moment.  
But still his brother didn’t answered, only growled back.  
“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad. Is your leg hurting again?”  
Sam went on.  
And finally Dean opened the wooden door.

And immediately there was the scent of arousal and even…  
Sam tried to hold it together and not laugh at his embarrassed big brother who stood and looked at him in annoyance.  
“Fine do it!” Dean growled but holding his place.  
“I…” Sam wanted to stop it but he couldn’t, he started smiling brightly and amused before he started chuckling.  
“That good, huh?!” He managed more serious than expected.

But Dean growled again.  
“IT Wasn’t MY FAULT!” Dean stated, still embarrassed of his own inappropriate reaction that was still slightly showing beneath his own bathrobe.  
“Was she cute?” Sam questioned, still in slight amusement as Dean stared him down furiously.  
“…wasn’t..a she…” He mumbled, to quiet for Sam to understand.  
“What?” The younger Hunter had to ask and Dean started gnawing his lower lip.  
“..wasn’t a chick…” The dark blond pressed through his teeth and Sam’s eyes widened.  
“Oh…”  
That was rare for his Brother to have such an intense reaction to another man, or a man at all, outside of their connection.  
“And before you ask, no he was not the most gorgeous bla bla…., and no he was not some Omega in heat…or some Alpha on the edge…OK!” Dean stated and Sam lifted his hands in defense.  
He wasn’t about to say any of that but it was always best to let the dark blond talk if he was doing so. That was no situation to argue.

“IT’S CASS FAULT!!!” Dean stated eager a second later.  
“I was just relaxing, and this guy was doing his massage thing…..ON MY BACK!” Dean pointed at Sam as if the younger one had shown any sign that he was about to say anything, which he wasn’t.  
“And I was dozing a bit and it was fine and than I had…that stupid dream. I slept in and had a hot dream ok?!...” Dean stated again, gesturing with his hands in embarrassment at his covered crotch.  
The dark blond scratched his neck as he went on.  
“…The massager guy had woken me because of the….sounds...” Dean finished throwing his head in the neck because of his own disappointment and shame.

Sam was still smiling but he had stopped his chuckle as he walked closer, gently cupping Deans cheek pulling him in and kissing the older ones forehead.  
“Sooooo you wouldn’t mind relaxing some more?” Sam asked slightly blushing.  
He was still not completely used on seducing his brother that openly as he tucked at Deans bathrobe to get one of his hands on his Lovers skin.  
The emerald eyes looked at Sam for a moment before Dean smiled.  
“I wouldn’t mind.” He mentioned.  
“But I am to tired for a full round, lets do something easy.” Dean decided, already walking, directing Sam on the bed.  
Since he still couldn’t kneel, Dean lied back and waited for Sam to crawl over.  
“Come here.”  
The kiss was chaste and gentle as the dark blond Beta opened his brothers soft bathrobe belt getting a full view of this gorgeous, broad, build body only Sam had in Deans opinion.  
His hand was between the younger men’s thighs shortly leaving the taller one to moan as he leaned his head on Deans shoulder.  
“Me too…” The dark blond whispered and closed his eyes as he felt the huge hand closing around his already fully erected length…

\-------------------

“Uhng…”  
“hm…”  
Deans face felt hot and his heart was racing as he was watching Sam towering over him on his hand and knees.  
Lips parted, slightly biting the lower lip, his strong hand working on Dean’s twitching dick and eyes close, Sam was a revelation like that.  
The way his bathrobe was barely covering him, hanging down from his broad shoulders, deranged this way like sometimes after a fight, it left Dean breathless even more, every time he was able to see that.  
“Sahhhm….” The moan was subdued but serious as the younger one fastened his strokes on his brother erection.  
“hmm…” The dark haired had started to shiver due to his own arousal and Dean working his experienced fingers between his legs as well.  
Sam wouldn’t hold on his arms for long he knew that and didn’t care, Dean would catch him, hold him and still manage to let him come, Sam knew that as well.  
Therefore he ignored his shaking as he lowered his hips, trusting into his brothers warm hand.  
“Sammy…” Dean moaned his gentle praise reaching with his free hand to the other hunters neck, pulling him down to lean on him.  
He wanted to kiss.  
“AAAaaahh…”  
Sam couldn’t hold back at the sudden change of direction and the pulling not only on his neck. He willingly obliged into the new position, right by his brothers side, eagerly trusting his hips into the offered hand as he passionately sealed their lips.

“Hmmm Sammy…” Dean gasped, gently biting his brothers ear.  
They were already humping each other like teenagers but both were far to close to stop now.  
Dean pulled Sam as close as possible, pressing their crotches together, kneading the firm small ass that was his brothers who was clenching at him as if his life was depending on it.  
“Hng..ah……hah….” The Hunters voices started mixing, the gasps and moans becoming one as the brothers got closer and closer with every circling move of the hips and every thrust both eagerly performed to tighten the connection and get even more friction.

The Betas hands were already on different tasks, holding onto every part of the other ones body, clawing, groping at any thing they could reach.  
“Hngggg…..” Sam moaned as Dean pressed him closer to his chest, holding a bite onto the other Hunters throat, not biting down enough to hurt him but enough to hold him in position as he trust up his pelvis…

Within a last circling of his hips, the bathrobe completely messed up just like his hair and a slow, long moan……Sam spasmed, his nails digging into the other Hunters shoulders, leaving red marks.  
He was rocking a few more times, rolling his dick over Deans still hard flesh, locked/caged between their heated body’s.  
Dean was soothingly caressing the younger ones back and shoulders, his side and arms while he rocked them through Sam’s orgasm.  
He had been close himself, but now Sam’s afterglow was of more importance and Dean didn’t care. To have his beloved Brother, here in his arms, safe and satisfied breathing and lax leaning his complete weight on him, that was one of the things the older Hunter loved the most.  
He kissed Sam’s neck, slowly massaging the nape of Sams neck as he listened for the younger Beta to come down.  
“…hnnn…” Sam breathed.  
“You…weren’t there?” He questioned as Dean gently kissed the dark haireds ear, smiling peacefully.  
“Not completely.” The deep voice was gentle and soothing.  
“I can…” Sam offered but Dean shhht him.  
That was of no need and he wanted Sammy only to relax, to sleep in, just like that, pressed on his chest, holding to him and exhausted from pleasure…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  A small overview of the possible Room - still flannel fit with a hint of luxury. ^^)


	40. One of the best… They are mine! 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go again.  
> Still not on with the Story, but bathing a bit longer in Brotherly care and Alpha distress.  
> ^^)  
> Still, and as always, i hope you got something out of reading this.  
> Have fun...

One of the best… They are mine! 4

Castiel was uneasy. Raphaels Order had been very specific and his brother did not leave the slightest doubt what he was talking about and what he would expect the younger one to do.

Over an hour the blue eyed Alpha had kneeled, eyes down, listening to the older Siblings explanations and complains about a disrespectful Client that needed some reminder of his position and function within the greater picture.

Now, as Castiel was stiffly walking his way back to his bureau, through the already dark building, he was concerned.  
He had done such things before, it sadly wasn’t new to him.  
Every one of the Family was introduced quit early to such part of their job and some of them didn’t mind, well, Castiel did.  
And even though he hadn’t requested his old decisions doesn’t mean he would or want to do it again.  
There was a conflict and the young Alpha had no clue how to clear that.  
He was loyal to his family, always had been. He knew the importance of the Companies image and he also knew the actions that been needed to own that.  
But it comes with a price and over the years Castiel had understood that it was too high a cost for anything.  
But it was his job now to do what needed to be done for the Company, and inextricably linked with it, the family.

The Alphas steps echoed through the empty hallways as he used the stairs instead of the elevator. Sometimes he needed some time to think and Castiel had always done that by taking some time for himself.  
Since his Bureau would welcome him with even more Paperwork and maybe a waiting Balthazar commanding some more exercises, and since he wouldn’t have a single minute to himself after stepping into that chaos again, he used the opportunity now.  
The blue eyed did not recognize or heard the shadow slowly following him upstairs.

# ***

Meg was purring at all the images that were all over her screen. The Alpha indeed was some cuty she had to admit. The bright, honest blue eyes, the slightly curled black hair that would look deliciously lewd being all rumpled after some hot making out sessions.  
The dark haired licked her lips at the idea.  
She wasn’t that much into Alpha at all but with what she had heard, the Winchesters weren’t either. But she get why the Hunter Brothers were willing to make an exception for that guy.  
However she wasn’t sure if the guys really did know who they had gotten attached too.  
Meg leaned back in her Bar corner she liked to call her office.  
What she had found about the Alpha was attracted, unparalleled, intriguing, appealing to the Beta woman and not only in his features.  
Although she was pretty sure the Winchesters would see that slightly different. But who was she to judge. They had asked for information, and information she would hand them that much was sure.

In fascination the Beta looked over the Reports collected over Years.  
Someone obviously always had an eye on the youngest member of the, oh so holy Shurley Family, or what ever they were calling themselves these days.  
It was of some interest to read that the Boy, named Castiel, had shown some rebellious attitudes early one. As he run off at the age of 16 for example.  
And it was even more amusing and interesting to read that the young Alpha had made his living acting as a whore, an Alpha whore to be more specific. Even though it was called Heat assistant, Meg thought.  
She chuckled at the idea of the blue eyed bowing down for someone and she was wondering who would manage to make the stunning Alpha do just that.  
It was worth for some images in her private spank bank but she couldn’t quit see this Castiel lowering himself that much.  
Not only because of his background but also due to his profile that was given within the reports.  
Not to mention that, in all of her research, Meg hadn’t found anything that did point at the possibility that the Alpha might had given in to the whole role of an Alpha whore.  
The dark haired Beta had managed to find out about a few of the so called clients and she had also managed to have them interviewed inconspicuously.  
All of them had praised Castiels work Mates and Owners a like. Had talked highly of the gentleness and care he had offered.  
That he had been nothing else than perfectly behaved and professional at any point of the interactions, even going so far to include the Omegas mates in that ‘caring’ and helping them to find back to their own strength and trust in each other.  
Meg had been confused at these mixed information from the Reports of the early days, the new given Profiles and also the Clients explanations.  
All of it showed a different picture of the blue eyed from the Photography she was looking at.  
And Meg was wondering what kind of person Castiel was, beneath all these roles the Alpha obviously had played all of his life,  
And that he had, she didn’t doubt, reading further through the reports…

# ***

He couldn’t hear anything but Castiel had the awkward feeling that he was watched at every step. He had stopped and leaned back, playing that he needed a moment to think about something only to listen into the dark but not hearing anything.  
But the moment he had move on there was this feeling again.  
Even though it had been years, Castiel was surprised how fast he had fallen back in his old, learned habits of being careful of his surrounding.  
The Alpha knew he could trust his instincts they had helped him out more than once in his life but it was a bit too early to fully rely on them, the blue eyed thought as he walked on.

He didn’t get far though as the first hit crushed the Alpha out of Balance and straight to the ground.  
Castiel wasn’t fast enough to dodge the following one either which throw the blue eyed backwards and down the whole stairs part he had climbed a few seconds before.  
The painful impact had the blue eyed flying all the way down and he couldn’t even orientate fast enough the moment he finally hit one of the platforms in between as the next punch hit the young Alphas head and had him dizzy even more.  
But even with his view blurry Castiel did manage to avoid the next hit coming at him by rolling to the sight just seconds before he would have been kicked again.  
This small window of time he had opened for himself like that, was enough for the blue eyed to get an upper position in that unexpected fight.  
He managed to concentrate on his body and to focus on the silence around.  
The next move Castiel could figure out, it wasn’t a sound he was hearing as much as an uncomfortable tingle in his back as he turned and more or less blindly throw a punch into the given direction.  
To his own surprise he did hit something heavy which left his hand hurting as he hadn’t been prepared for the impact at his wrist.  
Castiel was grunting as he moved fast too finally get up from his lowered position.  
He needed to figure out the attacker and he definitely had to do it soon.

# ***

Dean woke around two in the morning. He got startled by something he might have heard in his subconsciousness. Living as a Hunter had that side effect, one of so many that was impacting the Brothers life.  
Sam was waking slowly, always alarmed himself when his Brother was moving at night.  
But Dean somehow managed to sooth the younger one back to sleep, assuring him that every thing was ok.  
As Sam silenced down again Dean used the opportunity to watch him for a moment, enjoying, adoringly the younger ones calmed features before he finally got up.  
His knee was hurting again and he needed to move a bit.  
The first few steps were stiff and slowly but it got better pretty soon.  
And the pain was gone as the dark blond hunter stopped in front of the window, looking at the mountain night view and over the lost creek.  
He was wondering what Cass was doing and he hoped the weird Alpha would be fine where ever he was right now.  
There was a worry Dean didn’t liked much since it was a burden every time he felt it.  
It was the same he was feeling towards his Brother and it was still frightening as it was but to realize, to accept that he had already included the still unknown Alpha in his picture of a family even though he was still working to deny it, was hard work for the Beta Hunter.  
Including someone in his life was complicated, it meant to give in to his controlled and protective, even aggressive Personality he didn’t liked much. And it also meant some one more he would have to care, to worry for which by any meaning was costing the Beta a lot of Energy he wasn’t sure he would be able to provide.  
But as things were, he had not much saying in the matter anyway.  
The blue eyed Alpha with his damn gentle, unthreatening attitude and actions had somehow slipped through all of Deans protection walls. It was still uncomfortable to think like that even though it was to late anyway.  
Cass was good for Sam and the dark blond had to admit, if he liked it or not, that the Alpha was good for him too.  
He actually was yearning for the dorky dude, for the calming guy to be around, for Sam to lean on and for him to give up some of his duty of caring.  
And if Dean would be really truthful there was a subdued tingle whenever he thought about the Alpha holding him, as well.

There was a small melancholy moment the dark blond normally did not allow himself while he was watching out at the nightly mountain village. Their Alpha should be with them, Dean thought not realizing as Sam pulled himself up on his Elbows to watch his woken Brother.

# ***

Castiels head got thrown back at the next hit that felt like a kick right at his temple and had the Alpha almost falling over the banister that he got slammed at and which would probably leaving some bruises at his pelvis.  
The young blue eyed still hadn’t seen any of his attacker although he had land a few hits himself.  
But who ever was after him was fast and using all kind of possible tricks an Alpha could pull.

The Alpha had already realized that who ever was attacking was not about to kill because otherwise, and it was a frustrating realization, Castiel already would be. However, even thought the goal didn’t seem to kill the young Alpha in general, his death was definitely something that was in the cards and a possible result of that interaction.  
The dark haired looked down the few floors he would fall if he would not get away from this vulnerable position right at the edge of the platforms.  
That was Castiels first thought as he realized a sudden movement in the shadows and his back, and it was that moment he realized that he wouldn’t made it before the next attack would get him. It was that moment the Alpha made a risky decision, he turned his whole body to the side to get out of the punch coming in before he climbed up the small metal barrier and jumped…

The blue eyed jumped into the dimmed darkness and for a second the time seemed to stop.  
All of a sudden there were pictures of Sam and Dean. A pair of kind of green eyes staring at him in surprise and shock which changed into the smiling faces of the Winchester Brother.  
And there was a smile on Castiels face before he got back to reality, facing the ground fast coming at him.

The Alpha prepared himself for the impact and the roll he would have to time perfectly if not to injure him more than necessary.  
However this would end he needed to stay conscious and able to move enough though, to get out of the fighting ground and to hide just long enough to have a look at the attacker, to figure out his options.  
Castiel hated that he needed to step back, but it wasn’t his ego that was blaming him for that ‘weak’ action, it was the well trained Alpha that was blaming him for not getting the situation way sooner and for not being able to control the surrounding the way he should have been able too.  
Gabe had been right, in his current condition, he was unfit to be able to protect any kind of mate of his own. And he wasn’t even worth thinking about it since his Brother or sister, who ever would choose the position in the Ritualized Mating fight, would make him bite the dust and guarantee for him to loose his face in the end.  
Castiel was angry about all of that as he slammed into the piled marble floor, his legs dangerously cracking as he rolled up to the side a bit too much leaning on his shoulder before he got up and hurried into cover.

The whole stairwell, the whole building seemed empty as the blue eyed looked up, staring at the highest floor, eying the unmovable figure standing there in the dimmed Emergency light at the highest Gallery.  
Michael had crossed his arms and was emotionless staring down at the young brother himself.  
His face unmoved, his breath calm and his eyes focused while he was only staring down in his holy attitude showing that he was the highest of all of them.  
Castiel was wondering though. Michael had wasn’t the one who would attack like that, in all of his bad habits there was something the dark haired could always count on, Michael was so full of him self, and for good reason, he would get at any opponent face to face.  
It was something honorable and stupid at the same time, the blue eye thought. But it also was something he had always respected.  
There for Castiel was pretty sure, Michael was not behind the attack, not at all, even though he was using the opportunity to analyze a potential Threat to his position and life.

The moment the older sibling turned and left, Castiel knew he had not impressed the other Alpha, that he actually had shown his imperfection and weakness and Michael’s evaluation this way was the most disconcerting thing the younger Alpha had experienced since he had arrived back in his so called family.  
He obviously had failed a test, had failed all the expectations that had been burdened up on him once again.  
And there was something about that, that had Castiel as vulnerable as never before, he was feeling like a small child again. A kid lost and overwhelmed at everything that was handed to him as his duty. A kid that had given in to everything someone had said and done to him, only to be loved and cared for which still had never happened, never the less.  
For a moment the dark haired hesitated, lost in this uncomfortable memory. It was just a blink to long to dodge the next hit as the shadowed figure, that obviously had jumped as well was coming at him fast…

# ***

“You ok?” Sam asked while rubbing his tired eyes, resting on his elbows.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” Dean turned back to his brother, getting back to bed as well.  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Sam questioned as he lifted the blanket and pulled it back as Dean had settled back in for good.  
“Nah…just needed to stretch the leg a bit.” The dark blond smiled subdued at the Face he couldn’t see clearly in the dark but knew was there, Right next to him.  
Dean could imagine the pale green eyes that were looking at him right now, not believing anything he was saying and he could imagine Sam opting to let it go or interfere somehow.  
“Think you can sleep again?” The younger Beta finally questioned, obviously he had decided to let go this time.  
“Sure…” The deep, sleepy hoarse voice of the older Hunter was serious this time, enough for even Dean to believe his words as he lay down again pushing the pillow in position and turning away from his brother…

“I know you miss him…” Sam’s voice came back just a second after he had lay down again as well.  
“But…this here is something he obviously wanted us to have, so he is at least thinking about us as well and, he had given you allowance to enjoy it, you know that right?!”  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
He should have known Sam wouldn’t let it slip that this easy.  
“I know.” Dean stated even though both Brothers knew he had a tough time to give in to that freedom they had for those two days, and even though he had kind of the allowance of an, their Alpha.  
“How about you look at it this way…” Sam offered.  
“This isn’t a present for you. It is a given Order by your Alpha and you doing it for him.” With this the younger one turned to the side as well and made himself comfortable.  
“It’s not ..my Alpha….” Dean mumbled halfheartedly but his Brothers Argument was somehow calming him and easening the slight guilt and restlessness the dark blond had felt about being pampered this way for not actually doing anything to deserve that...  
He hated Sam’s smartness, Dean thought as he closed his eyes and slept in again after listening the younger ones even breathing for some time…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  One of the Company's Floors.


	41. One of the best… They are mine! 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will move on at some Point. ^^!

One of the best… They are mine! 5

Castiel woke up beaten and in pain all over.  
He couldn’t quite recall what had happened but his body was telling him he had lost.  
His face and eyes were swollen, his skin blooming in bruises and he couldn’t breath in deeply without feeling the stinging obviously coming from his rips.  
And the Alpha had the unpleasant feeling that his ankle had been injured as well.

“That was …” The blond Alpha started. “Your performance was terrible.” He ended his statement as he was looking down at Castiel.  
“I don’t like you to be in my room every time I wake up.” The dark haired pointed out calmly.  
“You did this?” It might sounded like a question but Castiel was pretty sure who was responsible for his current state and he only wanted some clarification.  
“Lucky you!” Balthazar stated and sat down on the edge of his superiors.

“Heard you’ve got an order from Raphael?” The blond Alpha went on as if nothing had happened as he was, due to his work duties, given the todays Schedule.  
Castiel only wanted to stay in bed, wanted to relax and lick his wounds. He really had become sloppy over the years, he thought slowly getting up.  
As the young Alpha made his way to the bathroom Balthazar was still reading through the almost 100 appointments that had been send from all the other Alphas at the company for the youngest to handle.

“We’ve got two days left and I have to be honest, I don’t think you’re ready Castiel.”  
The blond stated in a calm but serious voice. He knew it wouldn’t change the fact at all but he needed the young Alpha to really focus because even though Balthazar was not happy to see Castiel back here, he really wanted him to stay alive.

The dark haired had closed the door but he could still hear his assistant and trainer as he splashed cold water on his tired and swollen face.  
He was looking terrible and his head was hurting.  
And Castiel was ashamed.  
After he had left his family years back, he had left as a one of the best, not in the company but all together and all the time he had found it to be truth.  
Being back now and faced with the Reality was tough for the blue eyed, more than he thought it would.  
Of course Castiel had expected some backlasheds but he had not expected to be off that much.

\-------------------

Even though tired, stiff and very uncomfortable, just an hour later Castiel was back in his bureau, going through the pile of Paper one or maybe all of his siblings had send to him.  
The blue eyed Alpha sighed at the Work that would keep him in these walls for quite some time. The dark haired leaned back, his mind was distracted and he couldn’t concentrate.  
His Brother had given him an order and he would need to fulfill it.  
He was worried but there was no way out.

# ***

There was a knock at the door and Dean grumbled at it. The dark blond was hiding beneath the soft blanket, only a small gap and a hand sticking out, were showing that he was there.  
After the older Winchester had slept in again he had slept awesome.  
That didn’t mean he was willing to get up now.

Sam smiled over to the bedroom and opened the door to be surprised by a Servant informing him that there had been some orders for the room as he was already bringing in the silver Tablet wagon with Pancakes, Fruits, juice, Eggs, Bacon, sausages, waffles, bread, any kind of marmalade or fruit bread and salad. All of it prepped and presented in the most artistic way Sam had ever seen. He hadn’t realized the other man who was bringing in another huge Flower Bouquet to change the ‘old’ one and the second silver tablet holder that was stocked with any kind of desserts. Cereals, more fruits, milk, pudding, Yoghurt, etc…  
Sam opened his mouth to stop that Parade but the first guy walked up to him after he had placed the first breakfast display. He was holding two small boxes which he was presenting with a damn bright smile the Hunter couldn’t place.  
“You’ve got a great donor man.” The young man stated with an unexpected and sassy wink, slightly looking at the bedroom and the role of sheets that was still lying there.  
Sam wanted to stop this guys suggestive behavior, but he couldn’t. The Beta felt slightly overrun by the current happening. He was still standing, holding to the small boxes as the three servants were leaving again, bowing before they closed the door.

“…DEAAAAAAN!”

# ***

Castiel had decided. There was no benefit in waiting any longer, he would have to face his task, if he liked it or not.  
Balthazar was by his side, looking over as both Alphas were seated in the huge Limousine that would bring them to the Airport.  
“You’re mind is elsewhere.” The blond stated as he took one of the glasses that were storaged within a small bar integrated in the car.  
He was searching for a cooled bottle that would fit his taste before he gestured the younger one in question.  
But Castiel declined.  
It was too early, it was the wrong place, it was the wrong situation. There was nothing to celebrate, the blue eyed thought, looking out of the mirrored window as the town, the outside world was passing by.

“And…..” Balthazar was pouring himself a drink. “You’ve got a plan?” The Alpha was wondering, less because he was worried or expecting any kind of trouble but he was curious if the young heir had something in mind.  
But Castiel only shook his head, he didn’t want to talk about, didn’t want to think about, he would delay that as much as possible.  
The blond ‘friend’ could relate to that so Balthazar changed the topic into a different direction. Sadly for Castiel it wasn’t less uncomfortable.  
“What will you do about the Omiai then?!”

\-------------------

The Privat Jet was about to land after just a three hours fly. They did not need to wait at any point always being the first to be allowed to lift off, to land, to change the flying corridor.  
Castiel was wondering who had made up those rules, that Private Jets would always be preferably treaded and even more though flying under his Companies name.  
And he was wondering further if it would still be the same if anyone would knew what he was traveling for.  
But he feared it would.  
He knew for sure his Company was paying a tremendous amount of money to a lot of places and institutes and today’s society rules, believes and behavior made it much more easy to be defraud.  
A lot of rules no one was controlling and enough people not caring for others anymore. As long as they got benefit out of their actions for themselves, no one was interested in the ongoing effects and the harm it would cause to others.  
Castiel stared out of the plane window, over the last few hours he had become even more silent if possible and slowly Balthazar seemed worried.

The blond Alpha finally walked over and sat down. “You’re not backing off?!” There was a warning in the other mans words and the Castiel actually chuckled slightly.  
He had shortly forgotten that in this world every one would be his Watchman, his keeper who would report to a higher position. And it would stay like that until the blue eyed would finally climb back to his given position.  
Castiel turned at his Teacher and ‘friend’.  
“Of course not.” Castiels look eclipsed as he was putting Balthazar back in place.  
He needed to change the dark haired knew that, but he was fearing that he would lost himself like it had been in his youth, before he had run off, out of his impulsive youth and not because he disliked his life.  
His freedom Castiel had learned later, as he had, for the first time lived among real humans in the real world.

\-------------------

Another Limousine brought the Alphas to their final goal. Castiel didn’t hesitate, he couldn’t. Balthazar was watching every move and Raphael would use any shown weakness one way or the other.  
“You stay and prepare for the way back.” Castiel ordered seriously as he was smoothing his suit. The blond didn’t seem pleased but the younger ones tone and expression left no place for discussion.  
Balthazar nodded, he was in this game for a long time and he wouldn’t risk anything for stupidity. Castiel would do his job and he would do his.  
He walked to the back of the Car while the driver had gone out and was loading his gun.

\-------------------

The house was huge, clean, bright, marble floors, marble columns a large Entrance.  
Castiel smiled sadly and shook his head.  
It was strange how the places were so often equaling each other, the blue eyed though.  
The door was open as he had entered, the floors were empty.  
Castiel had already been part in such missions, sometimes a bystander and sometimes a participant.  
It was no surprise that the house was emptied.  
Till the last moment those humans, mostly Alphas, hold their secrets, unwilling, unable to once in their live admit that they had done wrong, that they had been wrong and made mistakes.  
Most of them deserved what was waiting and Castiel knew for a fact that these guys didn’t care what would come afterwards, what would happen to their family, what it would do to them.  
An awkward mindset they were living with and the blue eyes feared that it was exactly what he was about to become as he was walking up the stairs to the second floor.

# ***

“The Heck!” Dean was staring at the tremendous amount of food that was staged all over the living room.  
The dark blond had rolled out of bed after Sam had eagerly called for him. He was still holding the blanket around his torso as he had stepped into the newly and again, slightly disturbing scenery.  
Dean looked at his brother with a smug grin. “Sammy?! You wane tell me something?!” All he got was another of the younger ones Bitch faces.  
The dark blond didn’t hesitate as he walked towards the deliciously smelling food while Sam frowned still holding the two small, elegant boxes.  
He used the moment to have a look at them.  
It was a dark violet one and a black one, each had a Name on it in golden Letters.  
‘Sam’ ‘Dean’

Since the dark blond Beta seemed lost in his task to provide himself from ‘obvious’ starving, the younger Winchester decided to look at his box first, before handing the other one to his brother.

The carefully wrapped hard cardboard felt smooth on the outside.  
Within, there was a White card again with golden letters, embossed into the front.  
Sam was suspicious, that seemed a bit much, the whole two days relaxing thing was strange but this felt a bit over the top.  
“Mh…Whap is it?” Dean was curious chewing the bacon and pouring marble syrup over the piled pancakes.  
Sam didn’t answer right away as he was opening the card.

_'Hello Sam…'_

The Beta immediately smiled at the short greeting he had liked so much from their Alpha. These two simple words in any variation were calming his soul, bringing him back to the short time of warmth they had with each other.

_'…I wished I could be with you two, could be close to the most gorgeous, gentle and awesome Brothers I had the pleasure to get to know.  
I was wondering if you had already translated some of the mysterious texts you’ve shown me at the book…'_

Sam smiled at the remembrance of the Angel Lore the Alpha had gifted to him.

_'Even though I can’t be around at the moment, the memory on our inspiring conversations, the excitement, watching you doing research and getting lost in all those complicated things has me smiling even at this distance. I am missing you dearly.  
I would like to ask you a favor. Since I am pretty sure Dean isn’t caring about it, do you mind to have an eye at his Eating, is should at least involve some fruit or vegetable. And we both know he would not choose for that on his own. I also have learned by now that Ketchup is not a vegetable as he had told me. I am still irritated about that…'_

Sam chuckled at the last words. He was vividly remembering how sometimes the Alphas mind had wandered off to a place unknown.  
And how Dean had played the dark haired who didn’t seem to understand most of the dark blond Betas sarcastic comments.  
It had the younger Winchester in a light mood watching that interaction at the bunker.

“….So, what is it?” Dean had interrupted his first meal of the day and was looking at his younger sibling, for some time actually.  
He randomly could see his beloved Sammy smiling, smiling like he had done a just second ago. There weren’t much things that had the tall hunter so relaxed, so calmed that he was showing that beautiful side.  
Of course Dean knew already what it was that had the dark haireds mood brightened that much, but he wanted to know some Details.

Sam was still smiling as he took the black box and threw it over.  
He was now looking further.  
The small note wasn’t all inside the box.  
Sam fingered an inside box open and there was another card and beneath a silver bracelet with an inlayed, elongated blue stone that was gleaming in multicolor and the Hunter had never seen before.  
He opened the other Card to read the information.

_'Hello Dean…'_

The dark blonds message said.

_'I know that you would not have accepted this two week pause I wished to give to you, if I would have told you about it, or ask for you to accept it. I also do know that you would like, what was your term….., …to kick my ass for such a cheesy arrangement. There for I beg you to accept my humbling gesture never the less. It is an earnest thanks for all the things you’ve allowed me to see, to become part of without really knowing me.'_  
_I am still honored that you allowed me to see the beauty connection and love you are charing with your incredible brother, and you have to believe me that I would never ever let anyone, anything come between or against you two._  
_I apologize for my sudden and definitive disappearance. It was not to harm any of you, by no meaning. Your life, the life of both of you is something that needed to be protected and cherished without any unnecessary distraction. I miss you, both of you dearly but you will be in my mind and heart until, maybe one day I become worth such awesome human beings.'_

_'I would like you to do me a favor though._  
_You know that your Brother can be a fragile gem, just like you and I know that you are struggling with caressing this side of him. But there is something you can do and I have seen you do it graciously. I just want to remind you since you probably haven’t done it yet._  
_It may sound and feels strange for you but trust my experience in that matter._  
_I would like for you to feed your brother now and then, just small pieces to ease his Beta side._  
_I will stay in your dept if you could do that for me, and for your brother…_  
_And one word about myself.._  
_I have figured that Ketchup is not a vegetable, you have lied to me….'_

Dean was blushing and grinning at the same time.  
He was so damn proud of himself, imagining the confused look at his Alpha the moment someone had explained him his mistake with the red seasoning sauce.  
And he blushed at the thoughtful reminder and that Castiel somehow had known that the dark blond hadn’t fulfilled that first given note yet.  
Something he would make up for it, Dean promised in his mind as he was once again watching his brother turning something in his hand.  
The dark blond was thankful that the Alpha was still thinking about them, about Sam and how to make things more comfortable for the younger one and at the same time that he was looking through Dean himself, his worries, his insecurities and needs like no one ever had before, and Dean knew that it should frighten him, should terrify him but it didn’t anymore.  
There was a calming reassurance, knowing that someone was looking out for HIM, that some one was able, willing to do that and that he would point out any possible complication right the moment it would appear.  
The Hunters smile got soft as his fingers absently hovered over the printed lines.

Castiel is an asshole, Dean thought as he closed his eyes, still smiling.  
Now there was no way he would be able to give up on the Alpha…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	42. One of the best… They are mine! 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living in Jet lag world at the Moment, i guess it Shows in the Storys but i can't tell right now...  
> Maybe in a few days. ^^)  
> However, hope you still like it...  
> *wave*

One of the best… They are mine! 6

“Who are you?”  
The CEO looked skeptically at the shadow in the corner already emptying his third glass.  
“I am Castiel, I’m with the …..company….”  
The grey haired man who, even though a big build himself, looked tiny behind his abomination of a desk, was nodding at the information and pouring another drink, gesturing like Balthazar a few hours before in question for the stranger to join him.  
Castiel smiled and declined once more.  
He fully entered the wooden piled Bureau never the less.  
“I may have a seat?” The blue eyed asked and waited politely for the older man to allow it.

Castiel had checked the jammer, he was wearing in his watch, before he had stepped out of the secured limousine.

As the old man behind the desk gestured for the dark haired to sat down, Castiel followed with a polite nod.

The build Alpha was holding his drink while he was scanning the blue eyed sitting in front, up and down.  
“You’re new?” The former CEO frowned at the young guy.  
Even know he was feeling underrated, treated unfairly, Castiel thought in disgust.  
He had seen the information his family was holding against this man.

# ***

“Seriously, what is an Omiai?” Dean was wondering, still taking some of the left snacks from their breakfast in between Questions and feeding them to Sam.  
The Brothers had read the Invitation twice, three times by now. But it wasn’t the slightest bit clearer.  
Sam had immediately started to do research on that matter, his swimming forgotten, Deans bobsled idea canceled and both hunters on a task.  
“According to the net it is something that can be translated as ‘looking at…’ and is basically…..” Sam was hesitating.  
“…It is a…bridal show…” The younger Winchester finally announced while he was frowning at his own words.  
“It is an invitation to Castiels Bridal show?!” Now Dean lifted a brow in question, at that new revelation.  
He wasn’t quite sure what to make out of that and how to react on it.

# ***

“Why have they sent you?” The middle aged men questioned, sipping at the next drink.  
Castiel didn’t like that this client would be drunk, maybe to drunk to fully realize what would happen.  
“Im on supervision.” The blue eyed stated calmly.  
The man was huffing out sarcastically, shaking his head in disgust.  
Castiel watched it in annoyance. This man was by no meaning someone who should judge.  
The dark haired Alpha looked at his watch, while he was still holding to the small black suitcase he had brought with him.  
It was still an hour till he would get the clear or the go. It was that waiting that had these missions so complicated for the Blue eyed.  
Those people wanted to talk, they always wanted to talk and it never was something good they had to say. They were mostly bragging about what they had done how big their influence was, how important they are, and if they would not brag about something like that, they would complain how incompetent every one else around was and that they were the reason they were here right now.  
In the end though, most of them cried or babbled or lalled, still not realizing, that they were the problem, and no one else.  
Those people were the reason Castiel sometimes was ashamed of the whole human race.  
He had a hard time to remind himself that this shouldn’t be anything personal and that it didn’t matter how much he disliked the guy in front. He would do a job, nothing more, nothing less…

# ***

Dean was frowning, he was confused and he was pissed as he was looking at the bracelet and the luxurious Invitation that together would be their Entrance guarantee.  
It made no sense to the Beta. He had read the other note again and combined with that other piece it simply didn’t fit.  
Why would Cass say he was missing them and than kicking them in the face.  
Sam had put aside his own box, he was hiding behind his computer, trying to find some logic arguments for these ‘presents’.  
Dean could tell his brother was hurt, and hell he was as well.

But while he was about to smash something in his anger, Sam was gulping it down, appearing as the calmest person around, shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing to worry about, but Dean knew, it was.  
And once again he was assured that there was something fishy about this Invitation and the message.  
Cass would not tell him to care for Sam in his name on one hand and hurting him with the other. That was not the Alpha they had welcomed in their world, in their home, in their bed even.  
There was no way, Dean would believe that…, that this Box was given by their Alpha.

Sam was hammering something on the keyboard as Deans phone was buzzing on the small table.

“WHAT!” The dark blond barked at the unknown number.  
There was a short pause before he could hear the offended voice of a woman.  
“Love you too…” Meg gave back in a similar sarcasm Dean was calling his own, he didn’t like that.  
“Meg! Not now!!” Dean snapped.  
“Fine…” The brunette gave back simply.  
“If your Love interest has cooled that fast, not my problem, you pay anyway. I feel free to add another day on the bill then…”  
Another pause followed and Dean didn’t like that he was played right now but if the annoying Woman had found something, he simply couldn’t let it go…”  
“What do you have?” The dark blond tried to sound neutral…, he tried…, as he put Meg on speaker for Sam to hear as well.

“Well, first of all, it’s a nice one you’ve had a crush on…” Dean could hear the amused sing sang in the female Betas voice and he had to growl, he had too while he was working his jawbone in anger even more.  
“MEG I AM NOT in a mood to play…” The older Winchester managed to huff out without yelling right at their informant.  
“Jeeeeez, hey long one keep your Brother in check ok?!!”  
“And if you all behave I tell you what you want. I’ve got some nice Basics and even better Details… What do you like first?” Meg went on, knowing she was playing with the other men’s patience.

“Meg!” This time Sam went in, he could see Dean was close to exploding and that wouldn’t help at the moment, at the current situation.  
“Just….just tell what you’ve found…” The younger Hunter kind of ordered, resignated himself.

“Fine…” There was a slight sulking in the Betas voice.  
“First of all, your Sweet honey is not as harmless as he seems…” Meg started, finding back her ground pretty fast as she returned to an arrogant reporting tone.

“The little unicorn actually has some bad ass history. It’s not that I have expected anything less from the Winchesters but this one is a good catch.”  
There, once again was that audible smile and Dean was about to crawl through the line and shred the dark haired woman to pieces.  
“GET TO THE DAMN POINT!!” He growled deeply and threatening only to get an amused giggling in response which through Dean out of balance.

“Sunshine you’re to easy… But ok, I feel generous today.”  
“Your Mr. Fantastic is the youngest of the Shurley Family, bit Tree, many arch’s and branches…” “They are not known for their kindness though, but definitely for their efficiency in the business. Main-, or core family includes fife more siblings, all of them holding high positions within the Company…” “A very interesting System by the way, lot’s and lot’s of grey zone and definitely illegal stuff they are managing.”

Sam was frowning and listening very careful as Meg went on.  
“And your little blue Sapphire has some hand in it as well. And he had since a long time, at least before he did a runner with 16.”  
“Once again I have to, and don’t get me wrong it hurts to admit that, congratulate you for the blue eyed idol, but your chosen Sweetheart is definitely one in a million, and that is only due to his wealth. I’m pretty sure he brings some more to the table than that, am I right?”  
Dean growled warningly and Sam bared his teeth.

“Jeeez, allow a girl some dreams…, you delicate maiden.”  
“Just saying he seems like a good catch.”  
“But,…”  
Suddenly the Beta woman’s voice got serious.  
“…You might consider your choice…, since your Alpha comes with luggage and with a lot of it.”  
“His family, by the way, inseparably connected with the Company they are running, is definitely something to be worried about.”  
“As I said, your pretty Alpha is trained and raised in that ‘family’. And believe me when I say, they all got blood on their hands.”  
“They work pretty efficient. You want to become Leader in some third world country, no biggie if you can afford it they will handle the background and in no time, voila you’ll be officially and legally and most important, completely following the human right codex, well, mostly. You wanna be the only bitter on some precious item, ask the Company, you wanna have a special governments contract, you wanna have some law changed to your benefit or you might wanna perform a big game shooting in the City Centre...?!” “There is almost nothing they can’t arrange.”  
“You get the picture I guess.”

“Where ever, when ever this family or the Company had a hand in, there will be blood and money involved, probably blood money…” Meg chuckled about her own joke through the line, the Brothers did not.  
Both Hunters were frowning at the way more worrying info than they had expected.  
It had not been complicated to imagine that such a big company had some corpse lying around somewhere but Meg was painting a more disturbing picture.  
Still there was no knew information about Castiel and Dean named it.

“Yeah great Meg, we know all that!” Dean pushed and it wasn’t a lie completely.”  
“So what do you have on Cass?...” The dark blond hunter sounded impatient  
There was a short pause.  
“Cass?!” The dark haired woman seemed amused.  
“That’s what you whisper into his ear…?”  
It was just too much fun to play the gorgeous Brothers and it was a shame that Meg couldn’t see their faces at the moment.

Dean had slightly shrugged back at the lewd intimation while Sam had blushed at the idea still, again baring his teeth in anger.  
But none of them said anything, they would not give Meg that satisfaction.  
As the Hunters did not bite she went on.

“Well, then here is something that will be of some interest. There will be an Omiai, and for you rednecks, that is nothing else than a bridal show…”  
This time it was Sam who finally decided to participate at the conversation.  
“Meg! We know that, what new do you have…!” The younger one sounded annoyed and Dean smiled at it, he was proud of his little Brother.

“You’re boring…” Meg actually pouted.  
“Fine, but I am pretty sure you do not know that your Alpha had picked the candidates he will see in two days, by himself?...”  
“Aaaaaaaaand maybe you’re interested on the personal files to see the blue eyed’s preferences…?” The Beta woman was smiling again.  
“There are some real cute ones among them, I am really wondering how he had ended up with two bulls like you?”  
“OH! Right, he was a paid Alpha whore…” Meg teased, in revenge of the earlier shown disrespect of her work. The Beta was expanding every single word to make sure it would hit the other Hunters the right way.

“JUST SEND WHAT YOU’VE GOT!!!” Dean barked, he growled and he slammed down his hand to hung up and end this distracting, frustrating and very annoying Call.  
They knew Meg had way more in stock and her Report would be very specific, she had worked like that all the time, but obviously she was not willing to hand it over easily and not in an equal talk.

# ***

The Call was short, just one word and a completely random one as well.  
Castiel sighed as he got up, putting away the device and preparing the small case on the desk in front.  
He was carefully eying the CEO who had complained until that moment and was now tightly holding to his glass.  
It wouldn’t take long for the older guy to start begging, bargaining and threaten him, Castiel knew that procedure all to well.  
Even though the guy was drunk, probably almost to a toxic level, considering that he had drunk since Castiel had entered the Office about an hour ago.

The Alpha found it tiring to listen to the arguments the man behind the desk was counting now.  
Castiel opened the metal case with his finger print and a ten digit code.  
The Official behind the desk got pale while he was still counting arguments he found logic enough to buy him free.  
Castiel had heard them all, although he had to admit the way a drunkard was giving them by mixing memories and dislikes of his own surrounding together, was kind of funny.  
While the blue eyed was connecting the gun parts and preparing his tool, the overly wealthy Leader next started, as expected to talk about his hidden accounts and investments and how much he was willing to hand over.  
Castiel knew, all of it was already owned by the Company and would be officially within a few hours.

This grey hair had done what they needed him to do.  
He had worked pretty well, and earned the Family and their Clients a big deal.  
However the man had sadly started to lost it.  
Over the last Year he had spend more money on his forbidden pleasures than he had actually won on the market.  
He had started to openly show his underaged Toyboys. Being covered mostly by the Company and there for protected, he had been corrupted by living above all the rules and regulations.  
Power was corrupting, Castiel knew that well, he had seen so many over the years that had fallen under that spell.  
Most people at that level of Society had lost their connection to reality and most of them had started off mentally disordered already.  
It was somehow ironic that the same misbehavior that had lead them up to the top was the reason they had to put down like some raging dogs in the end.  
They were weak, all of them, Castiel thought as he closed the metal case, finally finished with the preparation.  
Their former client was already up to threatening…  
The blue eyed Alpha had hoped he could do that before the older man would become unrestrained, but in the end it didn’t matter either way.

\----------------

Castiel was searching the room for some of the documents Raphael had asked for, he had found so far, some high dosed morphine, hidden bottles of alcohol and some ‘used’ condoms.  
The Alpha had grimaced at that and shaken his head, looking back at the torso sitting in his Leather chair, still holding to his glass, his blood and brain covering the carpet and the Curtains slightly to his right since the former CEO had been left handed.  
It was always a good advice to wear gloves, not because it was necessary, since the moment they would go a cleaner team would get rid of any potential trace that would point into any other direction than Suicide by his own gun due to the debts and misleaded contracts he had accumulated over the last year.

It was quite interesting how often every one was willing to follow the first impression without investigating further.  
But the Company was never risking it.  
In a few hours the Police would show up because the guy would be reported missing by someone, anyone.  
But Balthazar, who would overlook the cleaning afterwards, would be long gone at that time, and so would be Castiel…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way where are all the other writers under that tag? Did i miss something...?  
> Please write, im already running out of Reading Storys. ToT And in my current foggy, tired and sleepy state, i do neeed distraction. ^^!


	43. One of the best… They are mine! 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brothers are learning about the Rituals in High society and their Alphas early years…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i already would be on the next steps within the main Story line..., obviously i am not...^^)  
> Be Patient and learn with the Brothers about their potential Partner in life...  
> Let's see what they will think about him...  
> *wave* hope you still have fun reading.

One of the best… They are mine! 7

Dean was pissed and he couldn’t quite say why.  
After Meg had sent a bunch of information, each additionally encrypted in a way that had even Sam swearing, much to Dean’s amusement though.  
The first thing they had have a look at, of course, was a file called ‘the ones he had chosen’, which had both beta brothers slightly growling, unknowingly.

Both Winchesters had sat side by side going through the reports of almost a dozen, really, really stunning Omegas, male and female alike.  
But all of them very delicate, very elegant and so far away from what the Hunters had to offer.  
Dean painfully was reminded at the ‘bull’ comment from the dark haired Beta woman. Going through the pages and pictures and descriptions, he actually kinda felt like it.  
Sam and Dean were equally irritated about their Alphas picks and they were similar disappointed that not even one of the Omegas came close to their own appearance and features. 

The documents connected to every Omega, described each of their abilities and interests, something that had the brothers even more insecure and irritated.  
All of them wrote about their interest in conversations, in arts, collecting and doing some kind of. Some were described as beautiful artist, perfect in music and singing.  
Almost all of them had a Certification for Communication, which Dean wondered what that should be for.  
And every Omega had been trained at some awkward schools, that were offering graduations in ‘house management’, ‘Event arrangements’, ‘Appropriate, elegant Behavior’ and even more confusing for what to use, ‘intelligent Conversations’.  
Castiel had told the Rules that were used among the high society and as far as both Betas could remember, they hadn’t seen a single Omega participating in any kind of conversation.  
And even more, the mated Omegas had been more or less Decorations shown off by their Alpha mates or better ‘Owners’.  
And what had happened afterwards hardly needed any kind of conversation, Dean thought.

The dark blond was disappointed, and Sam was as well.  
Even though they would have preferred for the Alpha not to pick any kind of Mate, it was even more annoying to see all the way to young, to small, to delicate examples that were now showing on the screen and about to be picked as their blue eyed’s mate.  
It simply didn’t seem fair and a it felt a bit like betrayal.  
It seemed that Castiel hadn’t shown the Brothers himself, that he had presented another side, and it was complicated to say which one was real, and which one was a well trained act, learned through the years working as an Alpha whore. Dean growled angrily using exact that words in his mind. He was pissed.

The Betas wanted to believe, wanted to be sure so badly that Castiel had been truthful to them, had been himself and honest about all of the things he had said and done.  
But it was difficult and got even worse reading on to the information’s about the blue eyed Alpha in his early years…

# ***

Castiel walked right into his brothers bureau, the info that the job was done had probably already reached the older man who was sitting behind his desk and looking through some stuff on his Digital Display.  
Raphael didn’t even blink as the younger Alpha had stepped in and he wouldn’t for some more time.  
Castiel knew that as he got down to his knees, bowing his head to the ground in submissive position that would be expect from him in order to please Raphael.

Sometimes he would have to stay like that for minutes, sometimes it would be hours only to amuse the Head of the PR & Communication Department.  
But the blue eyed didn’t care, he had figured that this ‘timeout’ was a good opportunity for him to remember, for him to recall some of the calming and wonderful memories he had from his time with his Betas.  
And as the Alpha did often, being in this situation of waiting, he got back to the moment Dean had used the shortened Version of his name for the first time…  
It had become something like the key word for the blue eyed to relax, just listening to the deep voices calling him ‘Cass’…in any possible way.

# ***

The older Hunter was leaning back, absently massaging his bandaged knee while he tried to focus and concentrate.  
Sam, meanwhile, was looking further at the collected data.  
There were some unnamed Movie files the younger Winchester was very interested in.  
He was still processing the things they had learned about the Alpha that had such a gentle aura.  
It always was disturbing to get to know about some hidden secrets or fantasies of a potential partner, it was worse to get to know that he or she had been part in some cruel, sadistic mass murderers worldwide.  
And getting to know that it wasn’t always passively could have some ones mind blown.

Therefore, while Dean was sulking over the Alphas ‘Lies’, some of them had the Hunter impressed though, Sam was opening the first media file that had no names just Emoticons and numbers, Meg had linked with each of them which Sam was frowning over.  
This first was a winking one.

It was a short clip, seemingly done illegally and unrealized by the people around.  
Sam watched with interest the preparation of a huge ball room.  
He could see how enormous Decorations, real Flower arrangements and Light installations were put in place, how a stage was build at the Centre of this room, and how the Center was surrounded by glassy displays that probably would held jewelry at some point later.

The young Hunter lifted a brow in question of the never before seen Construction.  
He suspiciously looked at the clip as the huge, full wooden Tables got set surrounding the centered stage, which got decorated whit violet Flowers Sam had never seen in his life.

The younger Hunter even seemed disappointed as the file had ended, and he moved immediately to the next one.  
This one was linked to a blushed face and Sam actually got nervous wondering what that would be about.

It was the same Ballroom, completely decorated and light up this time.  
The centered stage was in bright white light and had some odd seat in the middle, covered with a blue velvet cloth with golden and silver embroidery. Something that did look like a family coat of arms, but it wasn’t clear.  
The glassy displays completely surrounding the stage were already filled with indescribable jewelry in silver and gold, from rings to watches, from bracelets to full body harnesses, and all of it covered with gems mostly in blue.  
Sam slowly got a rough idea of what he might was about to see…  
He would realize later, he had not…

The Ball room slowly filled with Alphas and their entourage. Sam could see the same Rules being used they had experienced and learned at the Event they had been with Cass.  
Betas walked second, slightly behind, they were caring for the mostly naked Omegas that, either followed their mates in the second row, or behind the Beta in the third.  
It was still strange to see that strict structure being played out.  
Someone really needed to be Wealthy to have the time and possibility to follow that ceremonial at any time.  
There was no way in normal, working Daylight.  
But Sam watched, he somehow liked the way the Betas were acting in a gentle and careful demeanor all around.  
Some of their actions actually reminded him on Dean.  
The dark haired looked over to his still sulking and thinking Brother who at least had found another snack to chew on and calm his mind.  
Sometimes it was sad he was not born Omega, in this Case Dean could have shown him all the affection and love and adoration without them being judged.  
Since blood related couples were always pushed into the perverted section, and even more though being both Betas, it didn’t seem to be that big of a problem between an Omega and a Beta sibling, although even between them sexual connections were seen dysfunctional and wrong.  
But displaying love and care towards each other was something that would be encouraged and even seen as beautiful.  
The little difference in Gender had a huge meaning and Sam hated that.  
He didn’t want to be an Omega per se, he felt fine being a Beta, but to be allowed to lean on the older one and to simply touch him in an even more meaningful way than as brother, it was something Sam wished for from time to time.  
It could help for Dean to become less uptight as well, so the younger Hunter thought, adoringly looking at the dark blond again.

“What?!”  
The dark blond questioned suspiciously at the look of his Brother he couldn’t quite identify.  
But Sam just smiled and shook his head, he loved seeing the older one in confusion from time to time, this beautiful face was just priceless in these moments.

As the dark haired focused back on the still running clip, the ball room had filled almost completely and immediately Sam started frowning.  
That look Dean knew very well and he got up, grapping a few more snacks he intended to feed to the younger one. Within no time he somehow had adjusted to that habit and didn’t care anymore.  
If Sam liked it, it was approved.  
Dean got a chair and moved it behind his Brother to sit down and watch Meg’s Data as well.

The Scenery on the Screen remembered him very much on the Event their Alpha had helped them through.  
A lot of people, all dressed in ridiculous cloth, or nothing, he realize the Omega kneeling behind the Alphas at the luxuriously set tables.  
But this time the Omegas weren’t positioned beneath. They were kneeling on a bench like construction that was build right behind the Tables surrounding a brightly lit Center stage, they were seated high enough to see the stage as well.  
Dean grimaced in irritation.

“What’s that?”  
Sam turned slightly as if he was realizing Dean behind just yet. Sam had been distracted at some faces he though he knew, he thought he had seen some known politicians within the crowd.  
“Don’t know, we will see?” 

The Beta Brothers watched as the Ball room light changed, lighting up the Center even more and dimming it were the guests were settled.  
Although the tone was horrible and mostly overlapped by noises of some kind, there suddenly was music and the Winchesters focused on the screen again.

The illegally used camera was only showing the center stage and not who or what was brought in as the ball room started applauding.  
It took a moment before the naked, stunning young Alphas came into view and the Brothers stared at him in unison…

\----------

“Shhh..t….is that Cass?!” Dean was the first to react at the boy that was positioned at the raised pedestral on the velvet cloth on the Center Stage.  
Aside the surrounding jewelry the blue eyed was bare, completely as he was carefully positioned for everyone around to see.

The effect was immediate, especially the Omegas showed that the Boy had some effect on them.  
Dean started growling angrily at the Alphas around reacting at the Child presented in front of their eyes.

“WHAT IS That Shit??!”  
The dark blond was angry again, just this time for different reasons.  
Sam was frowning as well as he opened the short Text file Meg had attached as well.

“According to this. It is common to present an Alpha in society to show that he is or will be available soon for potential Mates and Owners….” Sam hesitated at the last words, he had never heard of an Alpha been owned by someone. Theoretically that was impossible, by law and society…  
But the information, combined with this clip, Sam started to wonder.

“I mean, how old is he…?” Dean sounded disturbed and Sam could relate to that.  
“Don’t know, but not that old, maybe 12, 14?” Sam couldn’t tell for sure though, but he read on.  
“Oh, he is fourteen.” The younger one added after getting to that line within the Text.  
“Shit…! That’s tough stuff…” Dean muttered as he watched some of the Alphas getting lost in arousal.  
He grimaced at the view…

The boy at the Center that Castiel once was didn’t react at all, his face was hard a stoned mask, he seemed to be somewhere else, locked away from the scenery and his own physical reaction, although his eyes were glowing in rejection and arrogance tells of a bright and very aware mind, while he was sitting there, a toy for every one around to use, even though they were not allowed to touch…

The movie went on and it got even worse fast.  
Both Betas stared in irritation at the scene and the way the displayed young Alpha was used for arousal and secondary pleasure he obviously was enhancing.

And although Dean knew it was wrong and although he wanted to look away he could not take his eyes from that strong, firm, icy look in this young Alpha.  
His features were still edged, still missing the gentleness the Winchester Brothers had seen there, but also, there was a loneliness and disinterest in it that had Dean worried and an aggression that had the dark blond frightened.  
Sam saw the hollowed expression as well. He saw the way Castiel was ignoring what was going on and this way getting over it. There was pain, and chaos mirrored in these emotionless eyes, and there was something that was speaking right to the younger Winchesters, the knowledge of being a misfit, unwanted and judged by every one around.  
Sam knew that feeling very well…

The Brothers staid silent for a moment as the clip ended right when the orgy around started to took up a notch.

“…He was different…” Sam mentioned subdued into the silence.  
Dean only nod in agreement.  
“…But he reminded me on someone…” Sam smiled slightly, waiting for his Brother to frown and to look at him.  
Sam turned and gently cupped the older ones cheek.  
Dean frowned but accepted the gentle kiss to his lips…  
“He is not like me!...” He complained afterwards, already understanding what his Brother had not said.  
Sam only smiled a bit more…

“Shut up…” Dean growled just a bit sulky.  
“It’s wrong I know, but he was cute…” Sam went on slightly absent.  
“…You were too.” The dark haired added and smiled.  
“I was awesome, still am…!” Dean stated and Sam turned to kiss his grumpy brother again.  
“Yes you are… A bit needy but yeah…” The younger Hunter teased.  
Dean used the chance to get a bit closer with his chair to slung his arms around his Sammy, leaning his chin on the taller ones shoulder.

“Must have been tough in his youth…” Dean mentioned, and this time, Sam nod.  
“What else do you have there?” The dark blond questioned gesturing at the computer and Meg’s data…

___________________________________________________________________________


	44. One of the best… They are mine! 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aaaaapologize, we still do not moving foward as fast as i had expected… ^^!  
> But again, we will get there…eventually, probably, maybe… ^^!  
> But for now they are still doing some Kind of Research...

One of the best… They are mine! 8

Meg had sent in a loooooooooooong explanation on how an Omiai would be held, none of the Hunters were eager to read that and since the bitchy Beta woman had send a movie file with a detailed Omiai as well, they simply didn’t as they opened the clip.

Immediately there was a small screen opening up within the movie file as well. Meg was grinning face wide and winking at the Brothers.  
“Hey guys…” The audio played.  
“I knew you would not read first, more into pictures hm…!” She grinned even more, very satisfied with her joke and the implication she had given about the Beta Brothers intelligence.  
Dean growled, the tone vibrating deeply in his throat and with it, in Sam’s shoulder, arm and back.  
The dark blond really didn’t like the Woman and Sam couldn’t blame him, although they had different reasons for their restrain and dislike.

The Movie Meg explained that this is the Omiai Event from one of the lower Members of the Company and that it took place about two years ago. Footage of such Events was apparently hard to come by. And this one was in a bad quality because of the way it was gathered.

\----------

Never the less the Winchester Hunters watched with interest the slightly shaky pictures.  
Once again it was a massively decorated Ball room just a bit less impressively than the one from Castiels presentation they had watched before.

Once again the positioning and Preparation of the Guests and Seating’s showed exactly the given Role and Power of each person within this society.  
Much to the Brothers relieve though, this time all of the Guests were clothed, highly expansive and luxurious and fully up to the neck.  
Sam was the first to mention about the obvious Color Dress code.  
Most, if not all Alphas and their stock were wearing the same. The Alphas a combination of black and amber, the Omegas only Amber while the Betas were wearing only black.

\----------

The Brothers watched as the main person entered. This Alpha was wearing black and white, just like some Omegas around.  
“I get it…” Sam stated, really eager to understand what was playing in front.  
Dean knew that kind of eagerness and he rolled his eyes.  
It had always been like that when Sam had been offered a riddle of some kind.  
The dark blond was more interested in the Omegas that were to choose from.  
All of them wearing black and white as well, no need to be a genius to understand that, Dean thought but didn’t let it out.  
The dark blond Beta was disappointed once again, these Omegas were, even though not as delicate and ‘fragile’ as the ones Cass had picked, not much more than skinny and elegant tiny doll types as well.  
Slowly Dean couldn’t avoid the feeling that he was wrong in some way.  
He was questioning Castiels kind words, his praises and whispered ‘promises’ Dean had been stupid enough to believe in for some reason.  
If Alphas, assholes all at once, would obviously prefer that kind of features and behavior of submission, than how had Castiel been able to trick them otherwise so easily?  
The dark blond Beta growled and tighten his arms around his Sibling he was still leaning his head on.  
The hunter, the Beta and the human, Dean was, hated being tricked the most, and from his current point, he, they had been played with…  
Something that never sits well with the green eyed.

\----------

The rest of the Event was very strictly organized, at some point the Omegas got lined up, sitting on prepared cushion. All of them were wearing a whole lot of jewelry and something that looked like some kind of family crests.  
The Alpha was walking them up, slowly, taking his time before he finally seem to have decided, approaching the picked Omega and kneeling down in front of, in this case, her.  
It was followed by a cheesy and stupid Ritual where a white band was used to bind the couples hands while the Omega was surrounded by presents of any kind, probably gifts given by the Alphas Family or himself.  
Dean frowned, even grimaced at the scenes, that was some damn embarrassing chick flick moment right there.  
Sam was slightly smiling at the gentle, loving Emotions both, the Alpha and the Omega were showing on their faces at this reunion.

They were slightly irritated though, as the Alpha suddenly got one hand out of the bond and reached for another of the presented Omegas.  
Once again the Procedure was repeated while the guy was still connected whit his first pick.  
The second Omega, a really skinny boy, was surrounded by Presents and Flowers as well and he as well, was connected through their hands with a white ribbon.

“Asshole…” Dean mumbled for the Alpha to cheat already on his chosen Omega. He didn’t even realize that it would be the same in their case as well.  
Sam smiled at that, knowing very well that his Brother was conservative in a lot of his ideals and that at some times, Dean missed the reality, that they weren’t really fitting those ideals. The younger Hunter didn’t take it personal, on the contrary, in times like this Sam could appreciate his Brothers random possessiveness and his ability to ignore his own standards especially in any case that involved Sam.

\----------

“WOW!” Dean stated as he stared at the scenery they were watching now.  
Sam had wind forward to a more interesting part of the Clip.  
After this strange small ceremony with the ribbon, the other two left Omegas had been brought out, one of them had cried while the Center of the Room had been changed.  
Within a few minutes there had been a ring installed, an area that looked like a fighting pit…, Sam had mentioned that.

Completely confused the Brothers were watching as the Alpha was now attacked by some other Alpha guests that had entered the ring, right after him.  
All of them were only left in their expensive suit pants as they fiercely slammed into each other, as they performed some kind of ancient fight neither Dean nor Sam could made any sense out of it.

The Clip ended in the middle of it, not giving any information about the outcome and the following.  
“…Wait…what…? Where’s the rest?!” Dean pointed out, finally leaning back.  
“The heck was that?” The dark blond Hunter was really confused… while Sam was already looking Meg’s data for any information…

“Oh…” The younger one mentioned.  
“Apparently this is an old tradition to show the ability of the Alpha to protect his Mate(s) from any expected threat, which is symbolized by other Alphas, mainly from the Family of the Alpha himself.”  
“In general it is only something symbolic but….” Sam hesitated for a second which got him Deans attention.  
“But…?” The dark blond questioned.  
“…It isn’t uncommon though that sometimes, especially in old Families with a long bloodline and a lot of money involved, the Alpha Mate get badly injured, or…, sometimes they get killed…”  
Sam ended frowning and looking for something else that would give some clarification but all he could found were some Links Meg had added, that were showing some of those sad ‘accidents’ in the past.  
In the blue eyed’s Family it had happened more than three times and always with a dead Alpha mate.  
Not many could risk loosing that much potential Power, but obviously Castiels Family had no problem with that since the Fights hadn’t stopped at all.

Meg had made notes at some of the Explanations and Articles she had used for her Report to the Winchesters.  
‘Funny hm? I wonder what your Unicorn will be like after the Fight…?’  
Sam read and he could literally see the Beta Woman grinning in his mind.  
But he had to agree, she had a point at that…  
Suddenly there was a worry that was replacing the former anger, but not the insecurity Sam had felt after they had have a look at Castiels picked Omegas.  
He couldn’t imagine the dark haired, blue eyed, gentle Alpha in a fight like the one they had just watched.  
Although he had seen, and Sam smiled at the memory, how Cass had reacted at Dean being pinned down and how he had get rid of the Alpha in his way, Sam was not assured that this was a general thing and only had happened in the spur of the moment…

Now he was worried what would happen to their Alpha, and he was not surprised that he was still seeing Cass as exactly that, on his Omiai…

Dean had leaned back. “Man these people are sick up there…” The dark blond stated nonchalantly.  
“You wana go on?” Sam questioned, turning to his Brother.  
“There is more?” Dean wondered and Sam nod.

\----------

“…ahm…..that….” Dean gulped at the pictures. Sam wasn’t saying anything, just staring at the screen.

They should have cursed at Meg and her Plays, but…both Betas were very much distracted after they had seen the public mating right after the fight, they had played it fast forward, only to decide that nope, porn was not ok right now, although the knotting part was of some interest and had some effect on both Betas.

But it wasn’t the last thing that Meg Bitch had sent.  
And her picked orders weren’t randomly either.

The next file Sam had opened, following the order, was actual footage of their Alpha and it wasn’t quite what the Brothers had expected…

\----------

Cass was wearing plain black cloth, a simple shirt and trainings pants, he was barefoot and in some kind of ring as well.  
Sam smiled, simply for seeing the Alpha after so long. The blue eyed still looked gentle and had that calming aura and Sam realized how much he actually missed him.  
Dean also had leaned in as the Computer was showing the dark haired dude he still struggled to read all through and through. He couldn’t avoid the slight smile as he watched the Alpha awkwardly stretching his body.  
Not because Cass was doing it wrong, but just thinking about stretching was a bit odd in general. The Brothers often suffered from some leg cramps or overstretched muscles in their daily job, and the long drives, but it never had occurred, at least not to Dean, to perform some stretches to prevent that. But he indeed could imagine the Alpha doing exactly that if they would take him in for one of their Cases.  
It was a funny thought and Dean smiled at it.

Both Betas carefully watched as another Blond guy stepped into the frame, he was saying something that had their Alpha pretty unimpressed but concentrated, sadly though, since this video was without any audio track they couldn’t say what the short conversation was about.

It didn’t matter anymore anyway as the two similar grown man started attacking each other out of nowhere.  
It had Sam actually, slightly shrugging back in surprise.

Castiel dodged the first attack easily and rolled his body out of reach in a smooth and elegant movement that had the Winchester Hunters surprised. Within a blink the men on screen had changed their positions and now the other man was in view of the Camera, showing an amused and somehow proud smile. Dean didn’t like that, he growled possessively at the stranger, no matter it only was a clip…  
The next attack was fast, almost to fast to follow the moment the two men impacted.  
Castiel got in a difficult position and the blond guy used his chance, not missing it, as he turned the Alphas arm, using his momentum and throwing him out of the ring…  
The blue eyed ended up on his back, his head hitting the concrete outside of the limitation of the fighting place.  
But he didn’t staid down for long.  
Once again the Alpha surprised the trained Hunters in the way he was getting up and back at the center, back at the other man again.  
This time the hand combat lasted way longer, each of the fighters dodging and punching in equal efficiency.  
Both of them taking some pretty good hit’s within their ‘dance’.  
Both were completely focused on their doing and none of them showed mercy at the opponent.  
Castiel was already bleeding badly on one of his brows but he seemed to ignore that completely.  
They were fast and Dean could almost hear the forceful impacts each time a leg or fist or elbow or knee met the other ones body.  
He gulped again, watching Castiel lowering slightly, preparing for another full body attack.  
This time he was successful, the blue eyed Alpha slammed into the other man. He had slightly turned and his elbow rammed right at his competitors chest, right at the hearts pressure point.

Both, Dean and Sam gasped at this move since that was not a training anymore, Castiel was aiming for victory, eh was aiming for the other ones dead…

The Alphas features had changed, almost all of his gentleness was gone, his face serious, not showing any sign of hesitation or question of his current task.  
Sam was staring at the intense glowing blue, the bared, sharp teeth along with the deeply knit brows and the aggressive, fast moves.  
That was not the Castiel they had get to know, but it wasn’t frightening or disappointing to see him like that, also Sam had figured that it somehow should be.  
On the contrary, the younger Hunter was very attracted to that side of their ‘gentle’ Alpha.  
In fascination he watched as the blonds head got thrown back, as he almost turned over before he hit the ground outside the ring, his slack body rolling even further…  
And Sam wasn’t the only one impressed and finding that very appealing…

As Castile straightened his body, a stream of blood running down on one side of his face, he wasn’t showing pure victory, pure dominance as he, emotionless, looked down at the immobile body a few steps away.  
His eyes were still glowing but his face had changed into something more calm and concentrated… He was the one in control and he was showing it.

If the Betas had ever questioned their decision to stay in for that Alpha, it was gone at exact that moment, erased from the Brothers mind completely…

Once again Castiel had proven, well theoretically, that he was very much able to protect his mates, that he indeed was able to protect his pack, even though the Winchester wouldn’t need it, not in general…

\----------------------------------------------

They were sitting in a strange mix of awe and anger, in a mix of want and disappointment a few hours later.  
Sam had been to all of the given data now. Dean and he had talked about some of the information’s, about some of the pictures and even the medical reports about Castiels physical state.  
And they had watched other small training clips…  
In some of them their Alpha had used some weapons, and he proved to be good at it.  
He was especially handy with a dagger like blade. That thing he was using like it was an extension of his own body.

Dean was chewing his lower lip, unable to find the right words…  
He was still pissed about the Omegas Cass had picked, but damn was eager to fight for this stupid dude…  
It was disturbing to feel like that for another person than Sammy.  
The dark blond feared he would take some time to process all of that in his mind, it wouldn’t stop him from acting though he thought.

Sam was still processing the pictures as well, the firm athletically build body or the Alpha…  
It was a weird revelation that he liked the fact that Cass was different from his Brother.  
That he would feel different in some situations…  
He looked at Dean who was grumbling in distress, but not in a bad one.

Sam knew his brother wasn’t pissed or angry, he was hurt, an Emotional difference Dean never had managed to understand or separate…  
But Sam knew it very well, it showed in all the small Details of his Brothers features, his behaviour and reactions…  
The younger Hunter gently pulled the pouting Brother in his arms…he had an idea to help them to get a bit of revenge for their Alpha to kind of betray them, and for his poor taste in mates…

“How about we expand the benefits of this ‘vacation’, just a bit to let him know and pay for all of the Extras…?” Sam offered with a smile while Dean tried, unsuccessfully to wiggle himself out of the tight embrace.  
The dark blond Beta growled unhappily but Sam ignored it.  
“It’s only two days until this BS Omi thing…” Dean complained.  
“I know....” Sam mentioned in a gentle tone, his fingers running through his brothers short hairs, destroying the order up there. “…but it didn’t hurt to, I don’t know plunder the Bar and get some ‘gifts’ back home…”  
Dean growled once more but only because of the hair, the idea he did like….a lot actually…

___________________________________________________________________________


	45. One of the best… They are mine! 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally! I had to get that out of my system to get to move on…  
> The text got to long for one chapter, therefore two for today.  
> Done! *damn Brothers…* ^^!  
> Smut, smut, smut and ah…smut…with a little bit love…and not much story.  
> *wave* have fun…

One of the best… They are mine! 9

Castiels knees and back started hurting after being for hours, in this submissive position. And still, Rafael showed no intention on getting his attention to his waiting brother, soon.  
The younger Alpha sighed inaudible and focused back on his Betas and the short time he had with them.  
He really wished he could have them as his mates. He was still referring to them as his soon to be… But it was an illusion, a day dream he could distract himself with while being in situations like this.  
Castiel was wondering what they were doing at the moment, where they would be and if they had accepted his inappropriate and unfitting gift.  
It probably wasn’t enough, the blue eye Alpha had figured over the last days. He should have done something else, done more…  
Would they be ok, back on their hunting? The Alpha didn’t know and it was a bit discomforting to know them out there but not being able to see, to feel them around, to make sure that they were fine.  
It was some kind of annoying revelation the blue eyed had have over the weeks, months he was away from the Beta Brothers. It wasn’t only that he missed them, he had established some kind of possessiveness over them that had him distracted, not to mention that he had no right to see them as his anyway.  
It was confusing, and something Castiel had never to deal with ever before and now was a good time to think that over, once again…

# ***

They had order a hell of a lot of the Room Service to go… Something they needed to argue about with the Hotel-manager as well.  
Dean was so satisfied with the result. They had told him that he could add another, a fitting sum for the given complications that comes with their order.

They had also had a little shopping spree on the Hotels own, very exclusive and, of course, very expensive, Shop.  
Most of the shit sold there had been of absolutely no interest or use for the Winchesters, but they had, never the less filled their bags with all the useless little items and memorabilia that would end up in some unknown corner of the bunker.  
Sam had chosen some vine boxes for an insane price Dean had only shaken his head about.  
He considered himself way more reasonable for ordering a Sam high wooden sculpture of a hunting Bear.  
At least it would look nice at their library he had though while adding an arrangements of the most expensive Scotch and Bourbon he could find.  
Of course, just to try it…, for scientific matters…  
The Brothers weren’t unforgiving but they had to make a point.  
And for sure, they did.

While the Hotels own kitchen was preparing piles of steaks and more Finger food and edible arrangements for their, now most important guests, the Betas had returned to their room.

They felt pretty good after spending their Alphas money, spending money without thinking about it at all.  
It had something freeing and relaxing to do that, both had figured. They would enjoy that as long as it lasted before getting back into their dangerous, painful life.  
But for now, they had decided, they would enjoy what they could get out of it…

\-------------

And Sam had decided that for now, a shower would be the best way to do just that…

“You gonna join me big brother?” Sam smirked lewdly and in one of his rare sexual aggressive moods.  
Dean could only groan in frustration and pointing at his still injured and bandaged leg.  
“I think we can handle that.” Sam stated, obviously not willing to give in that easily.  
“First, you can sit in there.” The taller hunter smiled. “Second there is some foil we can wrap around, and will… And third…” Now Sam was getting closer, closing his eyes and scenting his brother like Cass had taught them to do months ago.  
“…you can’t lie, if you just smell soooo irresistible… and ready.”  
And there was again that arrogant grin that normally was part of Dean’s tells.  
“Hng..damn…” The dark blond cursed, already weak in his limbs as he closed the gap between him and his sibling, grabbing at Sam’s Coat and forcefully pulling him in for a heated, eager, claiming kiss.

\-------------

„Sit….and don’t get used to that treatment…“ Sam was mentioning as he was helping, his eagerly nodding Brother, to make himself comfortable on the warm stones at one side of this large shower stall.  
They had wrapped some foil around Dean’s bandages he still needed for his knee.

The dark blond was obviously expecting for his brother to start right away but Sam took his time. He could do that too.  
Slowly and just as if he was taking a shower to relax, Sam maneuvered the shower head more into his direction, fully stretching his naked frame for Dean to see and observe.  
The younger Hunter smiled unseen as his brother licked his lips in an involuntary gesture.

As Sam finally started the water Dean was gulping and watching in nervous excitement how his Brother leaned back his head, allowing the warm stream to run down his face and body, how he reached with his hands for the wetted hair, opening the whole view to his trained body…

God Dean could drown in this picture. And it was an odd mix of feelings flooding him. He adored Sam, he loved him and, but damn he wanted some of those muscle packs as well, even though he was far from untrained as well…

Sam sighed lewdly, drawing Dean’s attention back at him as he started to clean, to wash himself.  
Sometimes he needed attention like that and only Dean was allowed to see that vulnerable, that ‘shameful’ side of him. 

\----------

Sam was biting his lower lip and smiling as he leaned over the older Hunter, his skin glistening from the water that was dripping off of his hair and long eyelashes.  
Every thing of that gesture made Dean nervous, he wanted to touch, to pull in this Beauty that was his brother, his companion, his lover…  
But every time he tried, Sam slapped the hands away, inciting the dark blonds impatience even more…  
Sam took his time squeezing the sponge, building up the foam before he used it gently, featherly light on Dean who was already squirming beneath his hands.  
“I…ha.te...you..” The dark blond moaned, his eyes blown wide in arousal.  
Sam only smiled moving on with his gentle treatment, still using the same pace and in no hurry at all…  
Slowly the shower was filling with hot steam, surrounding the Betas in their private actions.

For a moment Sam’s mind wandered, he wondered if he would be allowed to do that to the Alpha as well, how Cass would be, how he would react.  
Soon enough he focused back and let his lips follow each and every touch with the soaped sponge.  
Sam knew it was driving his Brother crazy. Although Dean liked their more gentle interactions he was no man with patients as it comes to sex, always eager to get started right away. It was something the dark haired Beta had figured pretty soon after they had kind of come together. It seemed eons ago.  
Sam smiled as he softly kissed down his brothers chest, surrounding the hardened nipples and got growled at from an almost vibrating Dean who was staring the younger one into the ground and earth.

“Saahmmiihhh….?!” The dark blond tried to warn and failed miserably as it ended in a longing, begging moan. Still he was not moving, hardly concentrating on following the given rules.

\-------------

Sam had turned and walked back under the full jet of water. His hands were moving longingly along his frame, his neck, his shoulders, his sides, over his hips and down his tremendously long legs…  
And all of it he did slowly, knowing that Dean was watching his moves in his back, probably already dripping, to judge by the pitiful sounds the older one was giving.  
He always had been good in following orders and Sam had not allowed him to touch. Dean wasn’t allowed to touch Sam yet, and not himself and no matter what, the dark blond would follow that and complaining about it as well.

Sam chuckled slightly as he leaned against the tiled wall, supporting his upper body with one hand while the other one moved down between his legs.  
He was offering his Brother a full side view on his performance as he started to stroke his already semi standing member.  
Today he had no mercy on his older Sibling…

Dean mewled heartbreaking as the stunning Hunter in front of him started preparing himself…once again in a torturing slow pace…  
It took forever before one finger finally slipped in, followed by a second and underlined by all those lewd sounds only Sam could do…

Dean was jerking forward on his seat, his lips parting and closing as if he was chewing on something to distract himself.  
He had been ready for some time now and it started to become uncomfortable.  
The dark blond hated mind games but his Brother was a master at exactly that and Dean knew Sam was showing off right now and that there was no way he could stop him.  
Another pitiful sound escaped the older Beta as he stared at the taller one closing his eyes, enjoying the water and spreading his butt cheeks.  
The steam had become thick enough to slightly blur this fantastic, pornographic view…

\-------------

“You want that…?” Sam soothed as he supported his hands on Dean’s legs, careful not to cause any pain at the injured knee, leaning in for a gentle kiss.  
Both of them eyed the other men’s throbbing erection in a slight amusement, well Sam was amused, Dean was desperate and not sure how much he would punish his brother for letting him wait and torturing him so long.  
“Hell…..yehhhss…” The older Hunter answered eagerly.  
“…Touch?...”  
Obviously his brain gave up right now since Dean failed in formulating a coherent sentence but Sam understood anyway.  
As he turned his back to his brother he nodded.

\-------------

The young Hunters flexibility had always been astonishing, unbelievable and for Dean a reason to be stunned every time he could see it.  
Sam had allowed to be touched, but he had forbidden Dean to move, to put pressure on his knee.  
There for the taller Hunter was doing all the work.  
His hands holding his ass spread and open while he moved up and down on his brothers thick, long shaft.  
With every trust down, Sam drove Dean’s dick deeper in, moaning at the self inflicted sensations.  
The dark blond Hunter he was riding couldn’t do much more than holding to the small hips and enjoying the ride while he was leaning against the tiled wall in his back.  
It felt awesome to hold the giant in place, looking at him moving his pelvis like a god damn dancer.  
Grinding, thrusting down and taking all of what Dean was able to give.

“ahh…fuck!..Sammy…..”

“…ah hng…pahh..tiehhnce…” Sam breathed out in his movements and Dean tried to focus back on this perfect, broad muscled back.  
His hand fondling along the strength beneath the skin..., he wouldn’t hold on that much longer, the dark blond realized as his look went down to his deeply impaled shaft and the way Sam was still slamming his hips down, creating nudging, moistured sounds.

“GOoooaa…d Sam…!!”

Dean tried to hold his legs, Sam was now supporting his body on, at ease, to relieve his knee as much as possible but actually he didn’t care that much anymore…  
Dean wanted to come, simply to come, holding to his beloved Sibling and come…

Sadly though, Sam had other plans…  
He didn’t seem to want to finish just like this…

Suddenly the younger one stopped in his steady fast rhythm, only slowly circling his hips before simply getting off and leaving a whining older Brother.

Sam’s hands gently followed Deans frame as he turned, facing him and kneeled down. As he slowly spread the older ones legs, locking their eyes to see the moment it would dawn on the dark blond Beta.  
And it did, just a blink later.  
Dean parted his sinful lips in a moment of clarification as Sam was spreading his Brothers legs a little bit farther apart, to easier get between.

Another wave of arousal made its way down to the leaking, pouring, anticipating dick.  
“..yes…” Dean was subdued but not the slightest bit against the idea, as he leaned his head back, resting on the tiled wall before closing his eyes to enjoy what would be next…

Sam took the towel that had been prepared on the seat before. He used it for his knees before he pulled the Brother closer, handling him into a more fitting stance.  
He gently lifted Dean’s legs, resting them on/at his shoulders and kissing the older Hunters thighs, the warm water still running down his back and chest…

The Stone seat the dark blond was now laying on had a perfect high.  
Easily Sam could line up, positioning his heavy pack and slowly nudging at his brothers already gapping entrance before he looked into the green eyes and immediately and fully thrusted in, in one go. It left Dean gasping and stiffening at the sudden intrusion and stretch.  
He had known Sam was in an aggressive mood today…

Sam was thoroughly fucking his Brother, leaning over, rocking his life long caretaker in his forceful moves.  
Part of him angry, part of him admiring…, something only a therapist would be able to separate.  
Dean was holding to the edge of his Stone bench, trying to keep his body in place.  
It was rare that Sam let go like that, it was rare that he was showing his temperamental, his vivacious side and it was, as painful as it could be, satisfying every time.

Dean moaned breathlessly, not missing a beat, at the handling, at the using of his body.  
He could feel Sam getting closer as the younger one grabbed Deans dick and started stroking him with the last thrusts he needed himself.

The moves became erratic, stuttering and deep as fuck as Sam did thrust in the last times. As his muscles clenched and he spasmed, his hot load filling Dean deep inside…  
With just a few more strokes and Sam slightly moving his hips Dean followed, his body shaking and clenching around the younger ones cock…  
He was pulling/sucking out the last drop of what Sam could give before both men slowed down, only slightly moving in their after glow…, eagerly, desperate and passionately kissing the long term companion by their side…  
The hot water was still running, surrounding and hiding the two Beta Hunter in heavy, steamy clouds. But they didn’t care, it didn’t matter...

Their Alpha would pay for it…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  That is pretty much the Kind of shower they are using... it might be a bit bigger though... ^^!


	46. Preparations...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omiai is getting closer and Castiel is getting ready to choose his mate... or is he not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler... since i've been busy with the less enjoyable Things in life, like work... ^^!  
> Still hope it will help a bit till next time.
> 
> *wave*
> 
> And as usual; no Beta, no Native...  
> Have fun.

Preparations…

Dean was very damn proud of their collected prey, the dark blond smiled satisfied, looking into their stocked Fridge.  
He nodded absently searching for something that would fit his current appetite while he was scratching his tummy.

Since they were back from this, ‘holiday’, and Dean was still a bit pouting that he had not been able to make the bobsled drive, the Brothers were doing research, mostly Sam but Dean was encouraging him.  
The Beta Brothers had a more detailed look on the Omega files Meg had put together.  
Although the Winchesters could not deny that the chosen ones were cute and very appealing, Dean had growled at that, neither Dean nor Sam were happy that their Alpha was about to mate one of them, or as they had learned would be possible, maybe more than one.  
Another thing the older Hunter had growled about.

The green eyed Winchester took some of their trophy food out of the fridge to prepare one of his, in his opinion, priceless Sandwich creations.  
And maybe one for Sam, who probably wouldn’t appreciate it like most of the times.  
In this case it would be a second Sandwich for Dean.

But preparing Snacks and frowning over the Omegas whom had become their unexpected Competitors, wasn’t all the dark blond Hunter had on his mind lately.  
For some reason the public mating at that expanded Omiai was stucking in the Betas head.  
More precisely the finale connection was running in Deans fantasies and imaginations.  
It wasn’t the first time he had seen a knotting, hell, of course, there was enough porn out there and he would lie saying that he had never tried some of the toys imitating that slightly different created organ Alpha were propped with.  
The elder Winchester had never been shy about new sexual experiences, how should someone discover own kinks without trying, he thought.  
But with Sam by his side it hadn’t been an issue in general and Dean was definitely no fan of any Alpha, therefore it had never occurred to him that this was something he might liked to explore even further…  
This however, had obviously changed the Hunter had discovered partly to his own annoyance.  
And with a potential real Alpha, and his knot within reach…, there had grown a new curiosity, some newly excitement…  
Dean had played the pictures of the public ‘bright’ mating over and over in his head, and even though, or maybe because of the quit primeval act, the dark blond had defined it as damn hot.  
Something Sam had realised even before the older Hunter had considered it.  
But after the smart ass had managed to proof it by seducing Dean with just a few, simple touches to the older siblings thighs, describing the knotting scene and getting the dark blond off like this, Dean had to accept that this might be some new potential interest or kink for himself…  
He had heard that the real thing was different that it would move and you could feel it within, that there would be some kind of pulsating and even that the knot would still build up after it had locked…, expanding even more and intensify the experience, some had said, pain…  
Well the dark blond was fine with both options!  
And over the last day and a half, and after seeing the young Boy Castiel, and later, the adult fighting, Dean couldn’t stop thinking about the blue eyed’s, let’s say, Equipment…

It was just a little bit distressing and Dean growled once again while finishing the Sandwiches.

# ***

Castiel was up early these days. Although Rafael had let him in his submitting position for hours, the blue eyed had not complained, not once as he finally had been ordered to give his report and to leave.  
All parts of the young Alpha had hurt but his mind had been at peace.  
Something his face had shown and which had angered the older Sibling, Rafael tremendously.  
What was it good for to have someone bowing down if the person didn’t get the humiliation at all?  
But the blue eyed Alpha had delivered what had been commanded to him, and he had done so perfectly fine.  
This way the black Alpha couldn’t made up a reason to having his way, to complain about or punish the younger Brother.  
Slowly Rafael got unsure about Castiel failing on his task and there for getting back up in his former given position.  
He was doing perfectly at the paperwork, at consoling the clients, at the negotiations and even at the delicate work in threatening potential ‘traitors’ just the right way.  
In his harmless appearance, which, even though slightly changing, was still a honey trap, Castiel was leaving an even deeper impression when showing his aggressive side than any of the other Family members around.  
Mostly they were feared right away, for different reasons, but Castiel wasn’t. And it made him even more effective in some matters.  
The Head of the Financial Department had watched Castiel walking out and he had knew he would need to be prepared, and maybe he would need to consider for a plan B, just in case…

# ***

“Stop that!” The dark haired didn’t even look up from the papers he was working at right now. For some time now Balthazar was staring for no reason at all but Castiel did have the feeling that his Assistant and ‘friend’ had something on his mind he wasn’t saying.  
But it got annoying never the less and finally the younger Alpha had to say something.  
After he had more or less run through all of the ongoing decorations and preparations, basically hiding in his Bureau, Castiel was a bit on the edge…  
For a sec. longer the blond, older Alpha was looking before he turned to get on the stuff he had to do, as well.  
“How is your Data?” Balthazar questioned from his position on the dark leather couch that was part of the younger ones Bureau.  
Castiel calmly finished his note before he answered with a light growling undertone.  
“…fine…”

Balthazar looked up, he was about to say something that probably would have get him a reprimand view from his current boss. One of those Castiel was soooo good at.  
But the moment his lips parted the Double door of the Bureau burst open and Gabriel, without even caring to appoint his coming, walked in.  
He already was owning the room and the whole scenery.  
And although Castiel sighed in frustration, he got up from his position as it was expected from him, he bowed and waited for his older Brother to give permission to greet him properly, which, much to the younger Alphas relieve only included a chaste hand kiss.  
Balthazar watched the scene while he was comfortably seated on the couch and didn’t even cared to move. This was Main Alpha business and he was out of it.

“Cassy you are still here!” Gabriel did sounded peeved but it was obviously fake and the honey blond did not even tried to hide that as he gestured for his younger Sibling to finally greet him before he waved him off like a disturbing fly.  
“I suggest you’ve read your Schedule for today?!” There was no real question from the golden eyed Alpha, he was stating while his sassy sarcasm was dripping down his teeth.  
Castiel ignored it deliberately and tried to focus back on the Contracts he was working on. He would have liked to crawl in it and disappear, but there was no way that he would have that luck.

“Is it to much for you to at least honour me with your attention!” Now Gabriel was sounding slightly pissed. He was one of the middle Childs and affection or attention was a big theme for him.  
Castiel did look up to get it over with.  
And Gabriel smiled satisfyingly. It did not stop him from poking at it though.  
“As you may recall, Dear Brother… I was entitled for all the tremendous preparation for your Omiai… You are Welcome, by the way.” The honey blond simply ignored that this was his job around here anyway as he went on the moment Castiel did not react to his complain.  
“And, as you probably have realised this morning every one around is very busy to make it an unforgettable Evening, nothings to expensive for the, returned home, Company heir.”  
Once again the sarcasm showed much to the younger Alphas displeasure.  
Balthazar lifted a brow at the subtle way of passive, aggressive fighting between brothers that was going on right now…

Castiel was once again trying to get lost in some thoughts about ‘his’ Betas, something that became a more and more bad issue to leave this hated reality he was back in again.  
He tried to imagine the Brothers at the bunker, how they would prepare for some of their Cases. Sam would sit at the Computer he had done so often as Castiel had been with them.  
He would be concentrating while Dean would either avoid to get involved on the research stuff, or he would prepare some Snacks and drinks the younger one was often forgetting when he was lost in some of his tasks.  
They would care for each other the best way each of them could provide.  
Castiel smiled fondly at this memory.  
There was a warmth surrounding him as he recalled how Sam had gotten closer and closer, probably unknowingly while Dean would have an eye on that behaviour at any time.  
Castiel closed his eyes remembering how the dark blond had only offered a Snack and drink to him after Sam had found comfort in his presence. But how fast the older Beta had adjusted to this new situation after he had seen, realized his younger Siblings approval.  
These two gorgeous men were joint and it was not only fitting it was meant to be the dark haired Alpha was sure about that and he was also sure that this was something he would want to be part of, a Partnership, a connection that deep that there would be this nonverbal conversation, that unknowing reaction to every upcoming need and want.  
The Winchester Brothers had become, and in no time as well, some kind of role model of that missing acceptance and closeness within Castiels life. The Betas seem to be the glowing example of perfection the young Alpha had searched for in all of his life…

Gabriel smacked the dark haireds head.  
“I am talking to you nut!”  
The honey blond sounded annoyed and Castiel alarmed himself to focus, he couldn’t risk to be that inattentive anymore.  
But while he tried listening to the elder Siblings complains once more, Castiel was wondering if he would find this so longed for perfection within a companion in one of the potential mates he would be presented to night…

\----

“Than we have the Dinner preparation, the greetings and the decisions of the welcomed guests, I have made a list of whom to accept and whom to send back anyway….”  
Gabriel was talking and talking and talking, giving all the Details Castiel was supposed to remember and follow perfectly for this Event, but the young Alpha was tired and it was difficult to follow.  
It didn’t help that he was completely and absolutely not interested in that kind of social interactions at all. He had hated that lessons in his youth as well, although he had followed each and every one.

It seemed hours later as Gabriel somehow offered an Exit out of that conversation as he was stating that Castiel had already missed two of his scheduled wardrobe tests.  
Eagerly the blue eyed got up from behind his desk he had returned to by now.  
“You are right!” He looked much terrified at that information.  
“I should have done that!” It was difficult not to sound completely sarcastic about it, Castiel realized but managed, he thought.  
The blue eyed was not really into seeing the waiting Tailor and fitter but it was a way out and he could imagine his Betas doing that while being there.  
He had enjoyed them showing off in their new suits, they had looked breathtaking…

\----

Less elegant but effectively Castiel managed to literately complimenting Gabe out of his Bureau, sealing and locking it securely behind before he finally leaves, once again bowing to his older Brother and running off to his Dress probe as fast as possible without showing to be in a hurry to get away.

Balthazar and Gabriel were looking after him and both showed that they looked through the whole act completely.

\----

The honey blond was still looking the hallway Castiel had vanished at as he was giving his attention to the still standing next lower Alpha.  
“…Your Report is late.” The golden eyed, slightly smaller Alpha mentioned, leaving no doubt that he was not amused about that fact.

And now Balthazar turned at the other alpha, and he bowed submissively before giving everything he had put together about the Beta Brothers, Castiel had become involved with last.  
Gabiel listened carefully as he filled in the few gaps he had himself, and he was listening to Castiels personal development in his fighting skills and personality over the last few months.  
He also listened in silence as Balthazar named the secrets and doubts Castiel had shared with him since his return, but he did not tell the other Alpha that the younger man had prepared some gifts to benefit ‘his’ Betas, instead he confirmed that, indeed the blue eyed had not talked or met, or even seen his former clients.  
There was a slight twitch on one of Gabriels brows, other than that he stayed silent for the rest of the report.

“You’ve done well, now get back to him. And this time I expect the Reports on time…”  
With this Gabriel dismissed the lower Alpha who bowed a last time and went off as well.

Gabe looked after the blond Alpha. He was frowning. It was not that he had not expected for the long term Trainer and friend of his younger Brother, to lie to him, it was his own annoyance that these stupid Betas Castiel had picked for no logic reason, were growing on him.  
Of course the honey blond knew about his little brothers ‘holiday’ preparation.  
He had been impressed for the very well planed and organized, and obvious, Courtship gifting Castiel had managed. Gabe had not seen the younger one for that kind of cheesy. He was learning though.  
However even more impressed the Alpha had been about the Brothers reaction over the Omiai information.  
He was still smiling about the horrendous amount of money that would be paid from the not so secret accounts, they had spent in order to ‘complain’ about it.  
And although Castiel probably would never get to know were this reaction came from and what it was for, Gabriel was soooo excited to hand him the bill within the next days, of course not personally.  
As the honey blond made some entering on his tablet as he walked off, Gabe was also impressed that his brother had ignored, disobeyed and indirectly contacted the Winchesters. It was a move he wouldn’t have done the time he had left…  
Maybe the younger Alpha had grown, Gabriel though.  
He didn’t liked that though.

Now he was eagerly looking forward to Castiels Omiai, his eyes glowed golden, threatening as he smiled. He loved some good entertainment and damn does the little puppet that was his brother, perform…

# ***

“Ok ! Yeah do that. No, don’t do the FBI thing the Sheriff is damn suspicious about that, kind of a paranoid about the government in general, didn’t worked that well last time…”  
Sam was on the Phone as Dean walked back into the library. He had get all the stuff his little Brother had asked for and was now unloading on the table, a bit louder than necessary to point at his return.  
Sam grimaced at it but ended his phone call calmly.

The dark blond only looked over in question for the younger Hunter to explain.  
“Anderson is in ‘Carlson’, you know the Witch a few years ago?” But Dean only shrugged his shoulders. There had been dozens of Witches since than.  
Sam waved it off. “The Sheriff with the demonic theories about the government..?” He tried it differently.  
Dean seemed to think about.  
“Oh yes, the douche that had shot at the feds…, at us. Yeah, I remember that.” Dean lifted his brow and absently rubbed his arm were he still could feel the bullet that had hit him that day.  
“Jup. Apparently they got a Ghoul problem this time. I send Anderson and warned him about the Towns behaviour.”  
Dean nod and sat down.

“Ok back to…this….” The dark blond Beta gestured at the tones of stuff about Alpha traditions and Omiai rules from all over the world Sam had printed out and marked and read through. The moment they had looked it up it was surprising that it obviously and really seemed to be a big deal in some regions and cultures.  
Dean was still undecided if their Alpha would deserve a hug or if he needed to get his ass kicked for sending the Invitations…

___________________________________________________________________________


	47. Preparations…1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short filler while getting closer to Castiels Decision about a mate...  
> ^^! I appologize that it is so short...  
> Still hope you've fun.
> 
> No Beta - no native...

Preparations…1

Although they were still not sure about this Event and what it was all about the Brothers were eager to get what would be needed to not make a bad impression.

It was ridiculous and Dean was growling about it while he was redecorating and preparing the Alphas room once again.  
He didn’t liked that as well, the Winchester Hunter thought as he carefully put the new Blankets in place.

Sam had watched his brother neatly keeping that room, which they had given to Castiel at his staying, in order for some time and he had teased about it over and over, this morning Dean had put his foot down and exiled the younger from their common bedroom by kicking him out the moment Sam had asked if Dean would be building on the nest today as well.  
The dark haired had grinned face wide and chuckled and Dean had have enough.

It was embarrassing enough that he couldn’t stop thinking on the Alpha, his moves at the fight, the way his eyes had glowed in aggression at these scenes, the disinterest in the child eyes at this weird presentation Day and it was very distressing that he was lately comparing their blue eyed to the Actors he had seen in some Alpha porn, Dean thought.  
Now that he, to make matters worse, had started again, to prepare the room as if he was waiting for someone to come back in no time, he didn’t need his Brothers teasing him about that.  
It was shameful, embarrassing enough in his own mind, there was no need to poke at it.

The green eyes pinched as Sam walked by, again chuckling at the older ones doing.  
Dean growled deeply in defence but turned to watch his accomplishment, and he seemed satisfied with the cleaning, once again.

\-------------

Sam was shaking his head as he moved on to the library. It was funny to see his Brother acting so god damn homely, he was probably so close to bringing in a small bouquet of wild flowers, hand picked and sorted…  
Sam actually laughed about this picture as he entered his most beloved working space.  
He had never guessed that his Brothers maternity qualities got that far, but obviously he had been wrong…

The notebook was still activated, Sam had some Software running that needed more time to do what was expected of the programming.  
One of the Software was searching for and traces of the dark blond with the golden eyes, the one that had threatened them to stay away, the one that was named Gabriel and obviously one of Castiels siblings.  
Sam was still pissed about the way this asshole had treated them as lower Creatures at that completely corny and overwhelming, ridiculous Casffee, Restaurant…, Sam wasn’t sure but he didn’t liked the memory.

The other Systems were working on the Color Code the Brothers, both had figured out on these small Omiai clips.  
They had talked about it and Dean had pointed out, or more questioned if the Alphas pick of their Event Suits he had given them was by choice in a black, red color or just a coincidence because they had fitted.  
Sam knew pretty well that his Brother wanted to believe it had been a choice and he had to admit that the idea of it, of Castiel being that thoughtful and planning was something charming on different levels.  
But his logic doubted that the Alpha, already at that time had kind of pointed at the Betas as his… They didn’t know him that well, still did not and even thought the Pack Betas at the Omiai’s all had worn red and black didn’t mean Cass had wanted to make a statement that night.  
Still, Sam smiled fondly at it.  
It wasn’t often, if not never that someone was showing the Brothers off, that someone wanted to be acknowledge for having them around for knowing the ‘broken pieces of shit’ as they had been called more than ones.  
The Beta Hunters bound by sin, was another way to address them. Sam recalled that night at a bar as Dean had gone rogue on the other, drunken Hunters for calling them that.  
Afterwards they had been kicked out, both bleeding and beaten up but still on their feet, they had left the location to ‘lick their wounds’ back at the bunker.  
They had won and loose at the same time. That’s how Sam had seen it, Dean had been to pissed to even think about it further after they had knocked the other men out.

The dark haired Winchester looked at the screen, watching the small clip of Castiel, nakedly sitting on that jewellery surrounded podium.  
The way the Alpha was looking into nothingness was appealing. He seemed so out of place at that time, he seemed so much better than what was going on around.  
Only once had Sam seen those look, those complete restrain and ignorance of any existing rule that was set up for the benefit of others…  
It was the night Dean had fought for him the first time, had almost killed someone who had called Sam a fagot as he had leaned closer to his Brother.  
That night he had seen how every Humanly had went out of the older Hunter and how he had went into something even Sam had feared for a moment.  
But ever since, when he was recalling that moment he was feeling protected and in power, since this monster, this Demon his brother had become for a second, was only following him, only fighting for him and only killing for him…  
There was a dangerous addiction to that knowledge and it was one of Sam’s inner weaknesses he knew for a long long time, it was one of his personas he was frighten about, but not willing to give up on anyway.

Dean walked in with some ‘second’ Breakfast preparations, and he was already chewing on his Bacon while balancing the cereals with fruits, he was giving a sniff at, but had prepared anyway for the younger one as a small snack.  
The dark blond obviously was in a Mother mood today, Sam thought, not mentioning it though.  
He had been kicked out of bed already and the Couch was not really comfortable, he was hoping that he would be allowed to get back in, in no time but therefore he would have to behave, a bit…

Dean put down the bowl and his tablet next to the piles of paper and documents and the tablet and the notebook and the every thing else his Brother was obviously using for some very, very detailed looked into the company and the Event they would be participate this night…

“How`s your leg?” Sam questioned, looking down at the still noticeable swollen knee.  
“Works…” Dean simply mentioned sitting down and munching his “adult food”.  
“Whap dofyouf got?” The dark blond questioned not caring about his manners, not around Sam, who considered reminding his Brother on what Castiel had said about that, but he didn’t since he was still on penalty.

“Well, we were right about the Color Code, for the most part.” “See this…” Sam pointed at the screen were he was once more playing the Clip with the Companies Event, someone had filmed illegally.  
“Alphas are wearing black and red… That is always the same for all these kind of Events.” Sam opened some clips, of some smaller Festivities, posted on Youtube.  
“The Omegas are wearing mostly red, there was something about showing luck and stuff…, not really accurate though…”  
While Sam was explaining on Deans focus had moved towards the untouched Cereal Bowl in front were all the grains are slowly started to loos it’s consistency…  
The older Hunter grimaced at the mere thought about it before he looked up while Sam was still talking, pointing in exchange on the papers or the computer.  
Dean became very concentrated, seemingly thinking about something as he suddenly ripped off some bite of his pancake, ditched it in the warm maple syrup and put a small piece of bacon on top, reaching over in the same movement and forcing Sam to open his mouth…  
Once again he started feeding the other Beta.  
Without realizing it himself, the dark blond had already taken over that action, Castiel had asked him to do from time to time, and he easily had saved that Data and included it to his ‘Sammy likes it’ folder.  
Now, and much to Sam’s joy, Dean was using it as if it had always been like that…, probably also benefiting his own need of taking care of the younger Brother.  
Sam hummed around the bites he got before he cleaned Dean’s fingers by licking the left sticky syrup. Dean only shook his head and licked away the rest before he took some bites for himself…  
This time there was nothing sexual about this still very intimate gesture. Alone the fact that Sam liked it was enough to hold to it Dean had decided for the otherwise, for him, useless action. But the humming was nice…, he thought.

“…so Betas are not wearing red and black. They wear only black.” Sam finished, a bit disappointment in his voice because it kind of burst their Pack Suit bubble…  
In the end it had been a mere coincidence that the Suits Cass had chosen for his Betas to wear at the first Event were what Alphas would be clothed in at an Omiai.

“How ever, the interesting part is this…” Sam pointed again and opened his mouth for another piece of Dean’s breakfast before moving on, chewing absently.  
“The ones that this Event is about are wearing Black and white, with just a hint of color, if even. See… That is the Alpha in mainly black but with a white shirt and the Omegas are wearing mainly white with some hints of black.”  
Dean only nod at the information he didn’t needed right now but saved for later anyway while he cleaned his fingers again, to get some of his own food using a normal fork.

# ***

Castiel actually snapped after the hand that was reaching into his direction, another try to pull and push on his hair and cloth and jewellery harness.  
He had already been touched and pushed around all day.  
He had been given a very uncomfortable Day Dress which basically was a simple Black silk combination that was nothing more than a better Pyjama, he thought.  
He had been decorated with a heavy platinum Sapphire necklace and bracelets, his hair had been greased and pulled and styled into different directions to find the ‘perfect’ look and on top of all of that, Castiel was feeling out of place in his own home, well, current home. The blue eyed was constantly bumping into someone carrying Flowers and Decorations, golden plates of unidentifiable stuff probably only Gabriel would order…

The blue eyed was apologizing all day to people he did not know and who stared awkwardly at him in his attempts to be polite. The whole Company building was scenting of strangers, of Betas and Alphas and Omegas whom had already be brought in and got stationed in a side wing of this huge Building complex…  
Castiel hated all of that and at most that he was the centre of attention and still wasn’t.  
This was a Contract Deal he knew. One of so many all of his Siblings had given in over the years. And sadly though now it appeared to be his time to pay back the Company, the Family for all they had invested in the youngest.

Cass had enough already…  
The next moment he wouldn’t be looked at he decided to run, to hide in his room as long as possible, maybe to not get out ever again, the Alpha considered.

As he was walking fastly along the hallway, the dark haired was even thinking about being buried in any kind of meaningless work only to get distracted and not be bothered any more.  
Castiel somehow managed to escape from the hectic main centre of the preparations but just the moment he dared to close his eyes for a relieved breath he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and a voice that had the young Alpha lowering his view and body right away…

# ***

“….Shidt?! Is this….?” Dean stared in disbelieve at the pictures his brother was showing now.  
The Hunter was frowning worriedly at the blurry images.

The Fight was fiercely, brutal and far from any ‘normal’ human interaction.  
One of the Programs Sam had used to search the net for any kind of Information about Alpha and Omiai, had brought up this disturbing Clip.  
The Alphas were once again slamming their body’s at each other, the loud, dull sound of the impact echoed in the air of the relatively small townshall of some small suburban town.  
The footage was miserable and the participants unidentifiable but what was going one was clear enough.

Sam nodded. “Yes, it’s one of those fights Meg had talked about, one of the real ones that are illegally since a few years. This footage was obviously recorded just before that…” Sam stated, looking at the Details of the file.

The Hunters watched further as the Alphas fighting was getting of limits. There was a visible glowing were their Eyes were supposed to be but due to the bad quality it was only a guess.  
There was deep growling and even howling, like none of the Winchesters had ever heard before, both Alphas were scanning the opponent before each of them started another attack, almost at the same time.  
The next impacts of their fists and shoulders broke some bones judging by the sudden cracking sound and the following pain howl from one of the jumping back adversary.  
But the break was short lived as they went for it just a second later.

“…his Arm.” Dean stated pointing at the numb hanging limb, that was just swinging at the Alphas movement and seemed useless otherwise.  
Again the Alphas crashed into each other full body and much to the Betas horror one of them slammed his head forward hitting the already injured at the forehead and used the stumbling back to hit him to the ground before he showed his Alpha teeth and went down, ripping the throat without any kind of hesitation.  
And the winning Alpha didn’t stop there.  
Without any restrain his hands started hitting and scratching and finally digging into the bloody mess that was the other Alphas twitching body on the ground.  
Both Hunters grimaced at the shown Alpha Rage. The Winchesters had never seen that before, had never witnessed anything like that.  
“Who was the victim…” Dean finally asked as the Clip had ended.  
“…He...It was his Day, he was the groom…”  
Sam stated subdue.  
Dean only shook his head.  
“Alphas…” He mentioned, working his jawbone.

“What if that’s what will await Cass?” Sam sounded worried and not only that, Dean could scent it. His Brother was showing nerves, and his Beta body was giving it away…

# ***

Lucifer was holding his sibling at his neck more or less dragging him with him while it must have looked like a brotherly gesture to every one who would have seen them, it was a painful show of dominance for Castiel whose skin broke at the older Alphas sharp nails as he even tightened the grip, pressing the expensive necklace even more around the neck. It probably would leave marks, the Castiel thought in his turning mind.

The young Alphas couldn’t understand what his Brothers sudden outburst was all about and what he probably would want from him.  
But knowing Lucifer, Castiel knew it wouldn’t be wise to fight, not now.

“DON’T LEAVE MARKS!” Lucifer stopped and looked back at were the voice was coming from.  
He stared at Michael for some long minutes before he smiled and nod dramatically not once looking away from his Brother and the current Company head.  
Although realising the situation Michael did not step in and allowed Lucifer to have his way with the youngest among them.  
Castiel hated them even more…

\-------------

He was freed from his useless decorations, including the traditional harness the moment they had stepped into the Trainings Area.  
It was uncomfortable the way Lucifer did that, getting to close, his hands lingering longer than necessary, measuring the younger Alphas frame in a perverted caring gesture, but it wasn’t on Castiel to complain anyway. And therefore he stood still as he was prepared for another Test fight, this time though it wasn’t with Balthazar..., and Michael, Raphael, Anna and Gabe were watching…

___________________________________________________________________________


	48. Preparations…2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler! But we're getting there.... ^^P
> 
> Still no Beta and still no nativ...

Preparations…2

Easily, like Castiel was nothing, Lucifer pulled the dizzy Alpha up, immediately he dragged him to his chest holding the unmoving body and started dancing in circles… Excitement and joy in all of his scent and features. Even more as he leaned in, whispering close to the younger siblings ear.

“You are a weird one… and we will have so much fun tonight…” The ash blond grown Alpha cheered. “LUCIFER!” Michael warned once again but other than that he staid on his high position and looked down without any sign of emotions.

Castiel got swung around once more before the elder Brother simple ended his hold and the young Alpha flew back to the ground, hitting it with his shoulder, hard, he was grunting at the impact. Obviously it was settled, the blue eyed though in his blurry state. Lucifer would be the one to end him tonight…

As Michael walked off and Anna turned unfaced, Castiel was close to tears of frustration. All the work, all the restraining, the tests the humiliations, all of it was suddenly meaningless, a worthless effort without any benefit, and even worse, he had shown a tremendous lack of skills, something Castiel was not used to. He looked up and watched how Gabriel smiled down, petting the stupid creature he was calling a dog but which wasn’t much bigger than a rat and definitely looked like one. And Castiel saw another one of his Competitors smiling in satisfaction, Rafael did not even try to hide it as he finally turned away after he had enough watching a ‘Loser’.

Only Balthazar who had hide from the view was staying, waiting for Castiel to calm and get up on his own… Arms crossed and leaning against the marble wall in the shadows, was he waiting…

# ***

Dean was trying to focus on the notes he had picked from Sam. Suddenly it hadn’t been that stupid that his Brother had written down some of the taught Behavior Rules the first time Castiel had been around. The dark blond was eager to recall what they had learned about that, but opposite the People they were meeting, hunting, killing and loosing, knowledge was not what the Hunter kept in mind, at least, knowledge he considered useless. Again he tried to make one of these awkward gestures that should either be a polite bow to a higher Alpha or Beta, or a complete offend to each of them… Dean sighed as he watched his image in the mirror strangely bowing as if he was somehow in pain after he had dislocated parts of his body.

Sam had been on the Computer the whole forenoon and who had disappeared about an hour ago while Dean had started reading through all the Rules and Regulations again. Now, and for the first time the dark blond was eyeing his watch, they still had not talked about the cloth they would wear, although it seemed logical to get the already worn suits, but since Black would be expected they needed to make a decision, maybe even get something new. Sam had given that they already had the Invitations and it might not matter what they would wear at all, Dean, after watching some Clips again, wasn’t so sure about that.

And there was something else distracting the older Winchester Hunters. One of the Clips he had watched once more was the lethal Alpha fight. Although he had assured Sam that this probably wouldn’t be like the fight their blue eyed had to go through, he wasn’t so sure himself. He had seen the Fighting the young Alpha was obviously undergoing in preparation of this Omiai Event. The Hunter was pretty sure that Castiel indeed would have a great chance if there would be a Raged Alpha fight. But still, there was a small insecurity left that was driving Dean crazy. He needed to walk it off and looking for Sam was a good opportunity.

# ***

Cass stared at the high ceiling. He had turned on his back, his arms and legs spread to the sides. He had given up somehow. His mind was circling, his thoughts racing and he felt lost, insecure, frightened like he had never experienced it before. The blue eyed was disappointed with himself, he was annoyed and disgust at what had happened. All of his life he had called the shots… And even though his life had not followed the given way, it had been his decision to make it that way, not because he needed, but because he could. Now, being faced with something he could not overcome, a limitation, was something Castiel did not worked great with. On the contrary, the Alpha was shocked and instead on moving on, he gave up, he was sinking into self pity and self-doubts…for almost an hour by now…

Finally Balthazar got enough of it and he stepped in. He would have preferred for the younger Alpha to get back up on his own, but they needed to talk and to prepare for tonight’s Event IF Castiel wouldn’t like to end up a bloody toy for the chosen Executor.

# ***

Dean leaned at the door frame, he was watching, his arms crossed. “You better keep your nesting opinions to yourself…” He slightly growled at the picture in front. Sam often was falling asleep at his work and often Dean was the one either waking him to get the giant baby back to bed, or pulling some blankets over the slightly snoring, sometimes drooling man. It was depending on Dean’s own mood. This time, the dark blond had found his younger Brother peacefully sleeping as well, curled together into a small pile and surrounded by cushions and blankets Dean had just this morning carefully put in place. Sam had actually built a small hollow in which he had crawled into to make himself comfortable. And all of it, he had created in the former Alphas room. Dean was shaking his head in slight annoyance but with a fond smile as he got closer and sat down on the bed. He slowly touched the dark hair, caressing through the locks before he leaned down and kissed the younger ones temple. “Come on…time to wake up…” He whispered, waiting for Sam to slightly get back to reality. After the other Beta was opening one eye Dean got up, smacking wellily his brother’s ass beneath the fabric and walking off. “You better get that back in order, took me some time this morning…!” Dean ordered while Sam only turned to the other side. “GET UP!” Dean yelled a bit along the hallway…Sam growled slightly… “I HEARD THAT!” Dean answered even further away from outside the room.

\-------------

Sam needed a few more minutes to convince himself from getting out of this comfortable warm cocoon he was hiding in, his huge body folded into a small piece but still very relaxed. He had slept great and he didn’t want to leave this space between sleep and wake all too soon. In this zone or dream state he was held by the blue eyed Alpha, he was gently caressed on his back, his head bedded in Castiels Lap while Dean was arguing with the other dark haired over something Sam didn’t care about. In this world, Sam was part of the group but no one was expecting something from him, he was free to let go and rest, he did not need to fix anything, to hold someone or to look after anything, he was just there and he was still safe, surrounded by his pack and cared for by his Alpha…their Alpha. This world was nice, it was peaceful and the darkness and nightmares that sometimes were haunting the younger Winchester seemed to be away, torturing someone, somewhere else.

As he finally made it, walking slightly swaying into the library he was faced with his Brother staring at a small piece of black fabric.

“Oh…hot! I guess?!” Sam mentioned in amusement at the Picture of his brother holding up some ridiculous and unknown underwear… “Do I want to know or….?” The dark haired questioned.

Dean was far from amused as he showed the other black box that had ‘Sam’, in silver Lettern written on top. The younger Hunter was still not fully awake but enough to frown about that suspicious ‘Present’. “What’s this?” He finally asked, taking the flat but wide box and looking at his Brother who was, in confusion, pulling out a silver, grey silk Suit Jacket.

“…” Sam did not know what to say at that, instead he put down his Black box and removed the lit. A floral patterned white silk paper was blocking the view and the younger Hunter carefully pulled it to each side. Next thing he saw was another smaller black, velvet box Sam opened curiously only to shrug back at the content. He slowly pulled it out to look at it as Dean eyed him from the side line. “Oh, yeah, got one of these too.” The dark blond stated, lifting up his black leather Collar before he returned to his unboxing.

Sam was still staring at the Collar. It was simply black, no decorations no nothing except one small blue gem slightly to the side. “Is this…?” He questioned for Dean to look up and shrugged his shoulders. The older Betas was further looking through the Box. He had already taken out the Jacket, fitting pants and an equally silver, grey west. It had followed a dark shirt and necktie and in the End a pair of the most impressive black leather shoes Sam and Dean had ever seen. All of it felt a bit like the first time they had been out to get new outfits but something felt different as well.

Once again Dean picked up the also send black Underwear. He definitely wasn’t sure about that, although it was a tie with the awkward Collar. Sam could not avoid to chuckle again but it died off pretty soon as he viewed his preferably to wear cloth he was lifting carfully with only two fingers… This time Dean was amused at the look of his Brother and the black string in his hand. “I’m not wearing this…” Sam stated a bit peeved. Dean stopped giggling and thought about it for a moment. He was fighting his inner self. Part of him really wanted to see an uncomfortable Sammy trying to make this itsy bitsy piece of cloth fit to his nice package, another part could understand the dislike since he would have to wear his slip as well. “What if this is some of those weird Alpha things that Betas will be expected to wear?” Dean finally threw a good argument into the ring. “It maybe had some scent?” The older Winchester wondered further, actually sniffing at the tiny piece, leaving Sam to grimace at his Brothers action. “ungh Dean….gross!” The older Winchester simply shrugged his shoulders, what else was he supposed to do to be sure…

“Why are they grey?” Sam sudden guessed aloud. “I mean the Betas all had worn black, right?” Dean recalled the clips and indeed the Betas all had worn black. They needed to check that again, he decided but got distracted at the note on the bottom of his box while Sam was now pulling out his slightly brighter, silver grey Suit.

It was a black card with a short stamped in text, decorated with silver, fitting to the complete Setting of Box and Cloth.

_I would be honored for you two to accept my humbled, modest invitation._ _Please allow me to again see the most gorgeous Men I have ever met. Even if it would be for just a brief moment in this life._ _In everlasting admiration._ _Castiel._

Dean was frowning at that cheesy Message but Sam, who had found his as well was smiling adoringly and his older Brother sighed at it.

He would wear any goddamn underwear and any kind of chain or collar as long as Sam would be happy and obviously the Alpha was one way to guarantee that, although he would check it once again before really put it on... For a moment longer Dean flared his nostrils, allowing the sweet scent of happy Beta, happy Brother to run down his throat, making him happy too.

“By the way, where did these come from?” Always racional, always rethinking, Sam questioned the probably expensive ‘Gift’s’ in their Hands. “They were delivered. I found a note on the floor at the mission room, probably pushed in beneath the Bunker Entrance…” Dean suggested. “Got up and found it in front of the Door.” The dark blond finished.

“Where is this Message?” Sam asked. He needed to have a look at it. Dean knew he could have explained it, he knew he could have just said that it was nothing but he also knew it would make Sam at least a bit restless if he wouldn’t be able to figure that himself. Therefore Dean gestured at the second Table where he had put the Message and the grey, silver Paper bag with the black Symbol that had their Boxes in it.

The Winchesters already knew the Sign of the Company their Alpha was part of.

# ***

“Get up!” Balthazar frowned at the miserable pile of misery that was his Commandant and Friend and that was still lying on the ground in front of him. But Castiel did not react. He continued staring at the ceiling. “So, that is your decision?” The blond Alpha asked calmly while holding the black silk Jacket of the day dress and the Jewelry.

Castiel didn’t listen. The younger Alpha was boiling in his discomfort of feeling worthless and weak, of the thoughts being a failure. He was struggling with all the new Emotions that came with this newly development and the sad revelation that he was not the Best among his Breed, that he was not the glorious, praised heir the Company had hoped for, had invested in. A small part in Castiel was even agreeing that obliterating him was the most logical decision to make. But deep within there also was a dark, fierce voice that was bragging about how great he was, how glorious and perfect and this little thing was complaining, even growling about how Lucifer had dared to play with him like a god damn toy… How he had dared to even touch him, to find the gall to test him before the official Celebrations. Slowly but surely this voice took over, burying down the painful reality of not being enough by now… And Castiel was thankful for he was not ready to face the discomfort coming with all the bad Revelations. He was the best, he was the chosen one, he had proved it over and over again, he had overcome any obstacle and he was not ready to leave his promised Position. The blue eyed decided that he had given up to much too now step back or allow any of those arrogant Bastards to get in his way. This little voice became bigger and angrier with every moment and with it came fear. Castiel knew his Siblings would not let him live through tonight’s Event. He would pick an Omega and the Contract would be sealed with or without him, in the end. They, in this Case Lucifer would get rid of the weakest link of the chain the moment they would step into the ceremonial pit. And the ash blond had clearly shown to the younger Alpha that he was not match to him.

Lucifer had never been a threat to Castiel before. He had mostly ignored or tolerated him around. And since the older Alpha was in charge of the Field work, literally working among the worst of society’s rich people, that were still the Companies clients, he rarely was around at the main building. Castiel often had seen the other Alpha walking with injuries, carrying them like a price and honored medal. He slowly started to understand and he blamed himself for not having an eye on all of his siblings Data.

Yes he had worked on a Trainings-plan, including most of his Siblings information, most of the saved Details. But he had not looked it up personally, he had not taken the time to watch them perform like he should have. But with all the work they had besieged him it had simply slipped his attention and it was a mistake that was on him, and only on him. He had failed to keep an eye on that and especially on Lucifer. All the time Castiel had imagined that Michael, Rafael or even Anna would be the one challenging him at the Ring. He had, arrogantly, thought that the whole Omiai scenario didn’t mean anything. Castiel had not considered it to be his final test. Not now, not so soon. He had been wrong… And maybe he had figured it to late.

The blue eyed Alpha finally got up, sitting for a moment and moving his body to figure the points Lucifer had hit him hard enough to restrict his movements. The ash blond had been very accurate in each of his attacks. Not once had he missed the point he was after. Castiel rolled his shoulder and flinched at the sudden pain running down his arm. He was still carefully watched by his Companion and Assistant.

“I need help.” The dark haired was holding onto his hurting Shoulder as he was speaking into the void. He slowly got up, allowing Balthazar to dress him back in his expected daily cloth. Castiel was staring at the wall as the older Alpha was putting the collier back in place and closing it around Castiels neck before doing the same with the bracelets. The blond man didn’t like where this conversation was going.

“You know where you can find it?” Castiel questioned in his deep but suddenly emotionless voice. Balthazar only nod. “Get it!” Castiel ordered and even though he hesitated for a second, in the end, Balthazar obeyed…

___________________________________________________________________________


	49. The Omiai… - Insecurities -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!... another Filler… -.- !  
> But i am almost 87% certain that this time it is only because, the Mannip with the Boys in their Omiai Outfits, isn’t finished yet…  
> Don’t blame me though, I work on it… ^^P
> 
> Ignore the mistakes and dispellings: This is no Beta, i am not nativ.....and i was really really tired...  
> But other than that, ENJOy!

The Omiai… - Insecurities -

Sam looked miserable, hot, but still miserable, Dean decided. The younger Hunter was already dressed in his grey, silver combination and he was constantly tucking on his pants trying to get this pain in the ass, literally, String beneath, back in place. Sam was turning and awkwardly stretching his huge frame in discomfort of this persistent underwear. Dean couldn’t avoid a subdued grin but he managed to keep the comment, he had in mind, to himself.

“Naa Sammy, Not your color.” Dean finally mentioned, pulling his own sleeves in order. Sam only grimaced at that and tucked at the thing that was steadily getting lost in his cleft. “You maybe should stop that, it will not get better you know?” The older Hunter sounded understanding but he really wasn’t, not at all and Sam knew that his Sibling had fun…

# ***

Castiel was working his jaw as he was watching the last Preparations for the ‘big Show’ tonight. It was an awkward feeling to wait for his end, knowing that it was coming while all around him Flower Arrangements and finest crockery and golden Decorations were set up, for one of the most important day in an Alphas life, at least under normal circumstances.

Normally the blue eyed would have walked the marble floor, head up, body straightened inhaling all the excitement, the different scents of People, Alphas, Betas,…Omegas, all of it mixed in with the beguiling fragrance of the Flowers and Petit fous that were already handed out for the guests that had joined them earlier today. He should be excited himself, eager and curious and nervous to see, to get to know what his chosen mates would wear what they would look like. And he would think about how to approach them, how to announce them as his chosen ones in front of his Family and all guests, for all to know that these Men were the perfect fit in his life that he would bow his head for only them and that he would give his life to serve their well being… The young Alpha smiled adoringly, admiration shining in his eyes as he saw the Beta Brothers standing at the prepared altar, as they turned, smiling at him, encouraging and inviting. They were stunning, both of them. Dean would wink in his sassyness, playing it cool but his scent would betray him, Castiel knew… There was a slight tone of sugar, honey floating around the dark blond Beta the moment he got really excited, moved by heart. And Sam, Sam would only smile, a smile that hold so much warmth and welcoming that it would melt every ice near by. The younger one was showing it openly and his scent had that slight taste of chocolate when ever he was seeking for comfort and allowed to have it… Castiel could still, after all these month recall each and every Detail of the beautiful Betas he unfortunately had met. This day should be about that joy, about them becoming his…, about him becoming theirs. But Sam and Dean weren’t here and it was good, the blue eyed decided. They were safer this way, no matter the circumstances they were working under as Hunters, they were safer…

All the Luxury, all the Power, everything that was prepared here was a trap… It was a stage and Castiel was playing a role, one he didn’t even wanted, one he didn’t cared about, truth be told… He should have been the happiest man in the world on this day…, …but instead, Castiel was hiding, he was leaning against the cool marbled wall beneath the stairs, watching from the Background as the stage got prepared for a final act.

And for the first time in, forever, the Alpha started praying, praying that Balthazar would get back soon.

# ***

Balthazar had some trouble getting the Keycard for the heavily guarded Area and Building. It was just ridiculous, considering that once this Project had been under Castiels own supervision. With discomfort the blond Alpha was remembering that time that seemed so long ago while he was swiping the card through the scanner before he entered the ten digid code he had to learn by heart all the god damn way through.

Balthazar was still growling a bit about that. Seriously, there had to be a limit to that Top Secret Bullshit. Although Castiels Trainer, Teacher and Assistant knew better, he needed to get out some of the steam he was feeling since the moment he had accepted his Leaders order to get here.

It was, so the blond man thought, by far the stupidest decision younger Alpha in his care had ever made, but even Balthazar had no other idea at the moment that would help Castiel with what he would have to deal later the day. But still, this was dumb, it was dangerous, it was a huge mistake, Balthazar was sure.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_”Sir, I would advice to step back a bit further.” The man in the white Dr. Coat mentioned subdued and with his eyes locked to the ground._ _The young boy next to him eyed the older Beta carefully, his blue eyes looked cold and absent, even without saying anything or been looked at, the boy was putting the ‘better’ Worker in his place before he stepped even closer to the railing to look down into the Area._ _“In which Cycle are they?” The young Alpha finally asked, not looking back or moving away from his spot._ _Even though he hadn’t listened to the Dr. warning, Balthazar had and was now closely looking at the young ‘Boy’ in his care._

_Even though Castiel was still only 14, he already was given this task. The dark haired Alpha was assigned to manage this huge Experiment recommended and paid for by the Military._ _For month the young blue eyed had learned, had read had listened to scientists and been through all of the available reports until he was as good at the matter as the Dr. working for it._ _Even Balthazar had struggled with following some of the more Detailed information’s about the biochemistry and Body System influences._ _The blond had simply shut himself down in such opportunities to allow his Brain and body some well deserved rest while still being around._ _He had become a pro at it and he still couldn’t understand were this kid was taking his energy from._ _Their daily routine was way to much, the only slightly taller blond Alpha had decided._ _But Castiel had astonished him since he had been only 6 when he was introduced to him._ _Even at that Age all of the Boy had screamed Alpha but although he had looked fiercely through his long lashes, trying to stare down the strange man he had been informed was called Balthazar, there had been some gentleness around him, some curiosity and caring the Company had still not managed to get out of the boy, and the new heir to the throne._ _But it was only a matter of time until this would happen the older Alpha had thought and deeply bowed to his new Leader and Commander._

_Now he was watching as the now 14 years old was listening to the Beta explaining something Castiel already knew, maybe even better than the man next to him._ _Balthazar risked a look down as well. This Building Complex was freaking the blond man out every time._ _He had heard rumors about what was happening in here but even the Workers did not know for sure. Every Department stationed under this roof was working independently, even the Digital connection and communication was separated for every one._ _No one was allowed to talk about anything and no one does for different reasons._

_Balthazar looked at the almost ceiling high Cylinders with this green, blueish liquid that got mixed randomly, so it seemed, with some unidentified gas that was bubbling up the tubes, turning the fluid yellow for a few seconds._ _Up here from the hanging walk the hall where all these machines and equip was build in, looked clinical, aseptic but it was holding a stench Balthazar was scrunching his nose about._ _His senses were sensible, had to be in his kind of job and he clearly could smell copper and stain, blood and something sweet, heavy, like rotten meat and all of it with a slight tone of Omega and Alpha Fear._ _It made his inner Alpha insecure, nervous and difficult the hold calm, but he managed, awkwardly getting strength out of the young Alpha who didn’t seem to care, not even blinking at anything around him._

_Balthazar had gotten bits and pieces of what was going on here although he wasn’t allowed to see the whole stuff of what Castiel was working on and part of the blond Alpha were thankful for that._

_He looked up as the Beta had finished his monologue. His nervousness was now vividly showing as his body couldn’t stop the slight trembling._ _Castiel had not looked at the Dr., not ones, he had not talked since his first question and still the Beta looked as if he had been punished already._ _It often was surprising to see other reacting to the young Alpha._ _Often Balthazar witnessed people chatting and smiling as Castiel walked in, getting closer, his youth and appearance tricking those around, luring them in to believe that it the dark haired was a child, and what could it do..._ _But almost every time, the moment the blue eyed was close enough, the chatting and the smiles died off immediately._ _It was awesome to see that._ _Grown up, this Boy would be a natural force._ _Even being assigned to him, and being allowed close was already an honor that left some of the lower ranked Alphas in the Company jealously eying the guard and assistant that was Balthazar._ _He loved it and he hated it…_

_“We go.” Castiel simply stated and turned, walking back the stage to were they had come from, leaving a completely shaking Beta who probably would need to clean himself._ _God this boy would break hearts when grown up, literally._

_“Where to?” Balthazar asked unceremoniously, something he was damn proud of to be able to do around his protege._ _“I will have a look at the last production step and the testing.” The 14years old stated, not even considering any objections._ _There wouldn’t be any, there never was…_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------_

The Cylinders had been removed Balthazar figured right away as he walked the hanging stage he had walked before, almost hundred years ago, he though. There were still machines and a lot of equipe working in this hall but just like last time, there were no workers in sign. And Balthazar was wondering why this Project was still running after such a long time. Although for that kind of Material there probably always would be a market and a lot of money to make with, the Alpha decided, shrugging his shoulders and crossing the hall to the other end.

The Alphas foodsteps one the metal lattice were echoing over the deep thumping sound of the Technik beneath but other than that, the hall was weirdly silent.

At the end of the hall there was another sluice door that needed another code Balthazar had been order to lean but didn’t. The Alpha lifted his hand awkwardly to hide it from the camera above and around while once again scanning the card. He could clearly remember what had awaited him behind this door and the blond Alpha needed to gulp down his slight nausea.

_\----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Although Castiel had been told that he could see it from the safety above, the young Alpha had decided to get on the eye level as they were walking back to the ladder at the entrance._ _Balthazar wasn’t sure about that idea but it was not on him to either complain or question his Commanders decisions._ _It could cost him his head. Therefore the blond guard was following his Master half a step behind as the dark haired boy opened another door to get in the next part of the Laboratory._ _Immediately the stench of fear and nervousness, despair and pain got heavier, enough though, that this time Balthazar needed to cover his nose with one of his hands, still unable to avoid the choke reflex that had build up so fast._ _Castiel only narrowed his eyes as he moved on, further into the Testing Area.._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------_

Balthazar shivered slightly as he walked in that part of the construction that once had hold the Human Testobjects and was still one of the places that occurred in the Alphas nightmares from time to time. He looked around in this now more or less empty facility. It was still a symbol of human, of Alpha arrogance, Balthazar thought as he hurried to get to the next room. With every step farther, he regretted returning here even more. This was a horrible mistake…

# ***

Dean was turning once more in Front of the mirror, one of the Supernatural Items Sam had defused, and the only thing he could see himself full body. The Hunter was skeptical frowning at the image.

“I do look like a disco ball…” The green eyed decided, grimacing at the chosen word himself. “You know, these things they hang from the ceiling, in the night clubs…?” Dean did like being dressed presentable, something he would never say openly, but it was showing whenever he got the Opportunity to do it. But this?... No Dean wasn’t sure about this, it was way to flashy, even for him who normally was definitely for showing off a bit. But Dean was wondering, although he had thought the first Suits to be over the top already and he had been wrong…, still… “Why do I feel like a drugged peacock…” The dark blond complained to no one in specific. Sam was watching and slightly chuckling at the comparison, although he had to agree… But it was to amusing to see his Brother getting insecure about his look. It was one way to easily irritate the otherwise more or less unshakable Hunter and Sam enjoyed it, even knowing that it was a bit mean.

Dean was still staring at the mirror, pulling a bit on the left side, pulling a bit on the right and turning a bit to have a look from the sight. He really didn’t seem convinced. Sam watched and started counting in his head. It wouldn’t take long for his older brother to question other things as well… And like the predictable guy his Brother could be, just a moment later the dark blond Beta started fiddling with his Hair and Sam really needed to work hard not to chuckle audible. Every time Dean was allowed to wear something more…, Sam was searching for a fitting word that would describe the more exquisite Cloth, especially suits but not only, they had worn on some occasions. Every time Dean was allowed to wear such different stuff his posture changed, the younger one had figured. The Beta was straighten his body, even though already tall, he was lifting his head and looking up as if these ‘Costumes’ somehow allowed him to discard some invisible burden or weight that was holding him down otherwise. Sam loved the self-assurance and clarity his big brother was showing when being dressed up. Once more Dean tugged at his short stubled hair to put single strands of Hair into other directions, leaving Sam to slightly shake his head.

“Almost forgot…”

Dean mentioned suddenly, lifting the black leather they would have to carry… The dark blond was casually holding it up into Sam’s direction… “Could need a hand here.” Dean stated and was looking himself up again to be sure every thing was fitting perfectly fine.

\-----

The brothers had to look up wearing a Collar once again, only to make sure that it was something that really would be expected. Dean had growled in frustration at the revelation. The Hunters were still suspicious about the whole situation, which did not mean they wouldn’t face it…, but they would not do it completely blinded. And indeed all the Betas had worn Collars, much to Deans disappointment… Thanks to the not ideal picture material and the fact that most of them had also worn black suits it was less obvious at first that mostly all of them had this Item of ownership around their necks. And while looking that up once again, the Winchesters also had figured something else, they had thought that all Betas were in black dress, but apparently, some of them, and the Brothers still confused about it because they had identified these man as servants, had been dressed in grey, at least at the Companies Omiai Meg had send footage of. It had the Winchesters in confusion since they had an invitation and these also sent bracelets, had started glowing a few hours ago…

Sam was staring at the black leather that was cool in his hand, but although touching, he had still not taken it from his brother. The taller Hunter frowned in irritation. He had, hundret of times helped Dean out of ropes and chains, he had hundred of times chained up a Demon or tied up a monster but right now…this was somehow different. As Sam finally took the quit heavy Leather tool he found his hand slightly shacking and it got worse as Dean fully turned his back to him, waiting for Sam to put the Collar around his neck. The younger Hunter needed to calm and breath.

He had only slightly calmed as he was pulling the material around his Brothers freely shown neck section. Sam realized that he was staring and this was stupid, he reminded himself to focus but he could not deny that there was a tingly feeling even only imagine the action that was expected from him. The dark haired gulped hardly as he was slowly reaching around his Brothers head, gently pulling the Leather around and finally closing the silver Chain fastener over Dean’s spine… It shouldn’t feel that exciting after what both of them had been through, Sam thought. After they had been chained and chocked on ropes and wires, and after they had been tortured so often themselves... But Sam simply couldn’t stop that pleasurable turmoil in his stomach…

“You ok?” Dean had turned and was looking worriedly at the younger one. But Sam only shook his head, coming back to reality.

“Man, I’m wearing more suits this year than I ever have in my whole life, and I do not count the fake FBI!” Dean stated, and pulled a bit at the Collar which left Sam to gulp again. In a Reflex the taller Hunter moved in, closing his arms around the other Beta and kissing the Collar at the nape of the neck. “It suits you…” Sam mumbled in awe and embarrassment

The green eyes focused at the Mirror Image of them together, they narrowed as Dean was scanning Sam a bit longer as if he had figured something. Dean knew he was missing a Detail and Sam wasn’t giving it away himself. But the older Hunter didn’t push, he would find out. Dean didn’t move his face which showed that he was at it, on a mission to understand. Sam looked away to hide his blush…

“Ok turn I put yours on.” Dean finally lifted the Tension.


	50. The Omiai	 - Bad Behavior -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok last one might not have been a Filler, but this on is…  
> Just a short one to give the general Scenery around before we go to the Main Event…  
> ^^!  
> Still, and as usual I hope you have fun and a small Break from Daily bullsh……  
> *wave*
> 
> And, no Beta, no Nativ….still… ;P

The Omia - Bad Behavior - 

Cass walked the rows, he didn’t show much attention to any of them, mostly because he did not know any of them and he then he simply didn’t care.  
Getting to know that this day might be his last did have an affect on the Alpha.  
By now he was only doing his duty as it was expected of him.  
The blue eyed was clearing the rows…

It was a stupid power play, only build up to show the other Alphas and their Packs the place that was given them by the Company, the Family in charge.  
It was to guarantee their constant attention and to keep them on a high alert, vary of their own position.  
Some said it was to encourage them to work harder next time, but they all knew, it was nothing else than a good old fashion, simple threat to those beneath. It was a well used practice to please a very narcissistic Need of some High up’s to be feared and praised.

Castiel found it a disgusting action, but never the less, he had pointed randomly at some guests who got told right after that they would have to leave no matter why and where they had come from. The blue eyed had even pointed at those Gabriel, who was walking by his side, had mentioned to him.  
It was a Company thing and since Castiel knew this Day would probably be his last, he didn’t care at all.  
The young Alpha was hiding even now as his physical Body was on full display.  
He had been dressed in complete Black for the pre operations of the Omia, he would be changed later into his formal Alpha suit. The only constant at the moment, and awkwardly something that was holding him down, somehow anchoring him even though he was close to loose it, was the now heavy Collier on his Shoulders that was showing his own Colors which would be given to the chosen Omega(s) afterwards as well…

# ***

Dean was turning the Wheels, he moved a bit awkward in his silver Suit and eyed suspiciously at the Bracelet that had intensified its glowing.  
Sam was sitting on the Passenger seat and uncomfortable pulling on his Collar.  
The younger Winchester didn’t liked the leathered distraction around his neck. It felt sweaty, heavy and restraining while Dean easily seemed to adjust to it.  
He had even been cocky about it in front of the mirror, complimenting himself how good it looked at him while Sam had watched with an unreadable smile on his lips. And he had to agree, for some reason the Collar was fitting Dean in an awkwardly natural way.  
Sam however couldn’t wait to get it off, but they were about to see their Alpha again he had reminded himself over and over again, as he had looked himself up in the Mirror as well.  
He could do that, manage that to see Castiel.

“How long?” Sam questioned subdued, eying the Invitation, he had brought along just in case, and the white glowing Bracelet around his right wrist.  
“About an hour...” Dean answered clipped, concentrating on the road.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The Brothers had parked Baby a bit away to be safe but close enough to have a look at the Entrance of this old Company Building as Sam had figured out, a over 100 years old justice palace. Ironic, Sam had thought.  
None of the Betas moved just yet.  
They eyed the situation, and the People walking in, getting out of their limousines one after another.  
The Winchesters had already figured that most of the Visitors or guests were Core Packs. Mostly Alpha and one or two Omega accompanied by the fitting number of Betas.  
All of them, so far were dressed in Black and red as far as the Hunters could tell.  
And slowly, while watching them, the Hunters got a bit insecure, unsure about their own appearance.  
Dean smiled first, realizing that Sam had exactly the same feeling as him judging by his slight scent, and just a sec. later Sam turned and answered the unspoken revelation with an equal twitch of his lips.

With a last glance at the brightly white glowing Wristbands the smile faded.  
“You ready?” Dean questioned, not only to be sure Sam was, but also to assure himself and to offer a last chance to not start this at all.  
Sam sighed, once more looking at the Entrance and the colon of black Limousine coming in.  
No, he was not ready but actually they both weren’t.  
The younger Hunter remembered the Conversation they had with this asshole Alpha with the honey blond hair and golden eyes.  
No, he was not ready, but never the less, he nodded not looking at his Brother before he started moving to get out.

Even though it wasn’t far to the ‘Palace’ every step of the way was annoying. Dean tried really hard to ignore his Siblings problems, but the constant pulling and turning of the large body was distracting.  
Sam was distressed by his discomfortable clothing assets.  
Either he was fishing for the damn string, trying to get it back in place, if there ever was one, or he was pulling on his Collar that seemed to strangle him.  
Finally Dean couldn’t look at it any longer, he stopped and grabbed the younger ones wrists, turning the younger one around.  
Although in the open, and although close to Packs who would be able to see, to sense them as Betas and Brothers, the dark blond pulled the slightly taller man in, tightly holding him and scenting Sam’s neck, slowly guiding him to do the same.  
It took a moment but eventually Sam leaned into his Brothers frame, slowly calming, floating in his caretakers embrace and tranquility.

“You good?” Dean questioned after some time and Sam nodded into the older Hunters shoulder.  
“I hate this thing….” The dark haired mumbled exhausted already, leaving Dean to smile and pet the Hippy Hair.  
“I know…, just don’t think on it, try to ignore it.”  
Sam only huffed at that idea, but he would try.  
Dean grabbed the taller ones pack of the neck, pulling him in to kiss his forehead before he looked at him again to make sure that they could move on.

\----------------------------------------------------------

They got looked at by the Security guards, by the stuff and the some of the guests around. All of them stared down at the Betas dressed in silver grey, and all of them where judging them.  
Dean was about to blow it all and suck it, and the Winchesters hadn’t even walked the Entrance.  
But Sam nudged his older Sibling, they hadn’t come here to go with nothing the dark haired had decided and as he walked up the stairs lifting his Wrist to let the Bracelet be scanned, Dean was slowly following him, his Face grimacing at all the unwanted attention.

The Brothers tried to follow all the Rules they had learned from Castiel and from the short Clips Meg had send in.  
They had lowered their view as much as possible without walking totally blindly around, they were keeping their Hands closely to the Body, neatly folded in front to not touch any other by accident, and they didn’t spoke, at least not with words right now.

But the moment they had entered, the Betas did slip out of their role, both following the urge to have a look at the scenery after they had got out of the centre of the huge marble anteroom/Vestibule.  
From their hiding spot, close to the Walls they were staring with wide eyes at the never before seen structure.

“Holy shit!” Dean let out, directly getting a judging look from Sam who was hoping that no one had heard that inappropriate outburst or them talking at all.  
“That is …” Dean frowned about the decadent backdrop. “Hey Sammy? You think they have to balance something?” The dark blond grinned at his own joke, he wasn’t feeling comfortable in this place, Sam knew and therefore ignored his Brother deliberately while he tried to have a look at the surrounding himself.

The Hall was already packed and not only on the ground floor, all around the wide Centre that was opening over four floors to an egg shaped window ceiling, that was allowing in the last light of the sun, there were open hallways and galleries. All of them decorated with white Flowers that were leaving a sweet scent within the whole Vestibule.  
There were guests every where. Dean watched how some Alphas had their Omegas already kneeling while they were talking to other Pack Leaders or Business Partners.

Finally there were some other Betas dressed in grey but their Suits or Dresses were nothing in comparison to the Luxury fabric the Brother were wearing at the moment.  
Dean suddenly nudged Sam to lower his view again since the Betas got eyed once again by an Alpha walking by with an already Huge Pack of maybe 8 members.  
The Guy even stopped but lost interest pretty fast and moved on.  
Dean couldn’t stop the subdued growl in his throat. It was annoyance over the unused Treatment but Sam stepped closer and it helped a bit.  
They needed to be much more careful, both decided.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Around an hour, and way too many Alpha stare’s later, for either of the Winchesters taste, the Packs that had flooded in more and more had started to slowly move into another direction, towards one of the two double doors that had been opened for some time now.  
Both had guided into a second, similar huge Hall, also four floors high and with a window Ceiling. But the end of it was blocked by a tremendous Sculpture of the goddess Justitia/Justice, as Sam had explained, and a huuuuge Staircase that was also decorated with expansive Flower arrangements and Bouquets in White.  
Other than that there wasn’t much except another overly intimidating Building Structure. Dean was now pretty sure that those who had built this, definitely had to make up for some other shortcomings but he did not said it this time.

The Brother had decided to leave the main floor of the second room to have a better look over the crowd and some odd actions they had already been witness to.  
Luckily on the Gallery they had found a small alcove like balcony that was allowing a perfect view down, without themselves being disturbed to much.

Sam and Dean, both were still intimidated by the mass of people, the building and the overwhelming mix of scents of any kind even though quite well covered by these foreign flowers Sam was constantly eying suspiciously.

“OOHh MY MYmymy…”  
Both Brothers shrugged at the unknown voice addressed right at them, and immediately the Betas lowered their eyes. Dean growled unheard, about his own already so deeply adjusted Reflex.  
He could sense Alpha but is stunk in his nose. Alphas are assholes, the dark blond reminded himself and without even looking he knew this one was a big fat ‘NO LIKY!’.

“…if this isn’t a quite rare, beautiful sight.”  
Dean could feel that this guy was licking his lips and there was a cold shower running down the Hunters spine. Jepp, Dean reassured, definitely a ‘no liky’!

The Voice was still a bit away, he might even had jelled along the complete Hallway at the beginning but now it was getting closer.  
Out of Reflex the older Hunter shifted slightly to position himself between his Brother and the Stranger he still could not see.

Sam was nervous and it was telling in his scent. He was still feeling uncomfortable due to his Dressing and the whole Situation, he had bee a bit unbalanced since they had find out the stuff about Cass, ever since.  
He wasn’t ready to deal with an Alpha out of nowhere, not now.

“Sooo, I see you are looking for Pack?!” The stranger called, now dangerously close to the Brothers red line.  
Dean decided to turn and to cover his Sam behind completely.  
He would bite their way out, no questions asked, if needed.  
But it couldn’t hurt to hear what this guy wanted, first, the last rationally working Brain-cell had fought their way up to the surface of adrenalin flooded Beta System.

But the moment Dean had turned, his eyes still, hardly, held down to the marble floor and the Alpha now close enough to reach at, the stranger suddenly stopped.  
“Oh… My apologize.” He stated gently with an unhappy smile.  
“I should have guessed that you’ve been taken already.” He sighed. “Stil…, very unfortunate…” The Alpha almost purred and Dean wanted to throw up.

And within a moment the guy was gone and the Hunters hadn’t even seen his face for once.  
“THIS IS ridiculous!!” Dean growled subdued, finally looking back up.  
“How is everyone supposed to do their job with all this damn Rules and Restrictions?!” The dark blond pulled on his Collar and huffed to his nose.

“Well, I don’t think that most of them do have a job outside their Packs.” Sam stated watching the Hallway as well.  
“Are we sure we want an Alpha?!” Dean was still growling at the now slowly emptying second floor.  
The hurt scent of his Brother hit him by surprise and Dean hated himself for not paying attention, of course they wanted THAT Alpha.  
He sighed again and turned to his Sibling.  
“You’re right…” The dark blond cheered and nudged the younger one before joining him to look at the moving mass beneath. Obviously something was about to happen, since the Rooms atmosphere changed to poor Excitement, transported by rising sound of murmurs…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladys and Gentleman, The Beautiful Beta Brothers...  
>   
> I know the Collars are slightly different then the ones i've described but These here are better Fitting so i go with them. ^^!  
> First Room and Entrance Area (Justice Palace Munich)  
>   
>   
> Second Room The Stairs and Justitia…  
> (Justice Palace Vienna)  
>   
>   
> The Brothers View


	51. The Omiai - Bad Behavior 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^! Felt a bit bad because of the short one earlier.  
> There for...  
> Just another one, i am to impatient to wait for tomorrow and technically it is the next day here.
> 
> ^^P  
> no beta no nativ

The Omiai - Bad Behavior 2- 

Gabriel was smiling as he sipped on his champagne that was slightly sparkling in his lead chrystal glass.  
He was satisfied the scheme he had created. All he needed to do now was waiting.  
His Brother, liked or not, belonged to the Family and this was where he would stay from now on, at least for the last hours.  
Gabriel didn’t wanted to have another Running, to ashame the Family like the blue eyed had done before.  
And also, the honey blond had to admit, his younger sibling had been good in the job he had been born, raised and trained into. It seemed only natural for him to find his end right here.  
The Alpha took another sip and watched as the Entrance was prepared.

# ***

The mass of red and Black dressed Pack-members of any kind had closed in all around the main Stair Case, they were flanking it, blocking it, and only a few had, just like the Brothers, stayed up at the second floor and were now looking down at the circus.  
Some huge, Bull like, security Guards were about to open a passage among the Packs.  
More than once there was a deep growl or snarl of some Alpha who didn’t like the Guards this close to either his/her Pack members or Mates.  
Dean thought of chaos, watching as that animalistic barking down there goes on.  
Some guys or Woman even snapped after the Bull guys whom seemed very calmed, which was quite impressive considering all of the ongoing threatening against them.

The dark blond Hunter felt like he was watching a lions feeding and not a high society Event at all.  
But he remembered the public mating from the clips. Seeing theses oh so perfect Leader of society now seemed pretty much fitting to that images.  
The Hunter shook his head in disgust.  
“Dean.” Sam mentioned turning his Brothers attention to the other side of the Hall.  
From one of the leveled Floors, above the Main Stairs there was a pair of really Beautiful Lady’s stepping out of the dimmed Lights.  
The dark blond smiled at the view and Sam hit him in his side to get the older one back in focus.  
It was annoying how easily any female could distract the older Hunter, but once more Sam ignored it.

Behind the Woman, dressed in complete Red, assigning them as mated Omegas, were a group of black dressed Betas following.  
Judging by the way they were walking and the slight bulge on the sides beneath their Suits, they were armed and probably trained for Security Service.  
For a moment Dean wondered how this would work if any Alpha could simply command them…, but than he remembered what Cass had explained to them. If someone was mated to a high, dominant Alpha it was rare that they would react on other dominants order.  
Dean wondered who it was those, 10 Guys belonged too.  
They walked in order and had a careful eye on the surrounding.  
The Hunters understood that these men did not really belonged to the Ceremony but were to protect the two Omegas walking in Front…

This whole System became more and more ridiculous by the minute.  
Behind these, overly protected two ‘Openers’, which didn’t seem to have any kind of real Role in this Procession at all, there was another Group of Betas. Each dressed in dark blue and carrying black velvet Pillows holding Jewelry, rare Items, a selection of raw gems and precious metals.  
Dean couldn’t avoid chuckling.  
“Watch out Sammy, next are the Elephants and Exotic Animals…” The dark blond cheered sarcastically watching that stupid showing off line up. Sam grimaced in annoyance.  
In Contrast to the Omegas, these presented fortunes didn’t seem to be protected at all, just as if it was nothing to worry about.  
The older Winchester rolled his eyes.  
“It is to show what the Alpha has to offer for his or her mate(s)” Sam explained subdued and awkwardly in awe, completely fascinated by the show.  
Dean didn’t care, even though he felt the appeal of the lined up money. It would be nice to not care about that kind of stuff now and then, eh thought as the 20 Beta finally walked down the stairs from the left side of the Floor.

The next part of this theater was coming from the right, and appeared to be a bunch of black dressed Alpha Males. Dean was wondering what they were for.  
“I guess these are the lawyers from the Company.” Sam explained unasked, just continuing to describe the whole procedure. Obviously the younger Hunter had put even more Effort into the Research than Dean had thought, but he smiled.  
“Normally it isn’t part of an Omiai but in, you know big Families, getting a Mate also is big business. And in Cass case there is this huge Company involved.” Sam went on.

“Yeah… I would want my….” Dean counted the Alphas before moving on. “…19 Lawyers at my Wedding as well, totally normal...!” The Hunter stated in his sarcastic way, whenever something made absolutely no sense to him, and it worked, Sam smiled.

The Procession included a few more People but Dean had stopped to pay much attention and Sam wasn’t explaining anymore, only watching.  
But what came next was different and actually quite cute, both Brothers thought as two blue dressed Beta women were slowly walking down the stairs three small girls and boys on their hands, and all off them were proudly throwing petals and Flowers on the marbled steps.  
The Children were smiling or shyly looking around hiding cloth to the Beta Caretaker.  
Sam smiled before he tugged at Deans Suit jacket, holding it a little bit longer while he explained the meaning of all the little whitely dressed Pubs.  
“It is a promise to the mate…” Sam’s voice was a bit hoarse and Dean leaned in a little bit closer to give the younger one some comfort.  
He knew Sam’s deep wish of a family.  
Dean had lived with this burden for a long time too. He knew how it hurt to imagine something he could never have. They could, would never have…no matter what.  
Even if they could afford that in their kind of life, their kind of work, they were Beta and not to breed.  
The closest thing to a family was their shared company and Dean had accepted that a long time ago, maybe to avoid any more pain maybe, because he was really believing in it, but it was still haunting Sam.  
Although Dean was a bit skeptical about Sam being a Father, he had seen him acting quite possessive in similar situations, but this also was something he would never say out loud.

The small collection of Kids walked through the prepared alley, still energetically throwing their white pedals while all of the Packs were looking at them in adoration and soft tenderness. 

And so did Gabriel, still watching from above the second floor, and still nipping on his Champagne.  
He was waiting for the “Main Character” of this Show he had organized.  
Even though Castiel wasn’t of any real importance after that day, at least for this moment, Gabriel wanted him to shine, to honor the Company, to honor the Family.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The moment Cass appeared, as the lights of the House went on and the Packs on the ground floor got silent, Dean could tell something about the Alpha, who had lived under their roof for just a short time, was off.  
He was walking differently, his face was hard and had lost some of the gentle features the Winchesters had seen a few month ago.  
And there were his eyes. Even from afar the Brother could still imagine these blue eyes that ranged from midnight blue to a bright mountain lake azure.  
But not right now.  
For no reason at all the Alpha was showing the slight glowing that was normally burning beneath and only erupting in Situations of Danger, Threat or deep Anger…  
It wasn’t normal to show it now…

None of the Guests staring up at the dark haired, who was the only one in a white Suite-Jacket seem to care or even realize but Sam and Dean frowned at it.  
And it wasn’t the only indication that something was wrong all along.

Dean had watched the blond Alpha that was following Castiel, always just one step behind.  
The Man seemed nervous on the edge, tense even, and every now and then he looked at the man in front, carefully scanning each and every movement.  
Castiel looked cold and absent, bored at the attention that was focused only towards him but his Body was straightened, his view focused and even though he showed no signs of restlessness, his whole Aura was vibrating on it.  
Sam had deeply breathed in at the sight. He had realized all of the alarming signals, that was pouring out of the Alpha, and yelling ‘Step back!’, as well.  
The fact that Castiel wasn’t even twitching his fingers had an even more threatening effect on the Brothers.  
It was like watching the centre of a hurricane and it had all the Hunter alarms ringing at once.

\-------------

The Winchesters shrugged as the blue eyed Alpha suddenly looked across the room, eyeing the Brother on the balcony across the Hall.

For a moment the world seemed to stop, it was the first time the Betas and the Alpha really saw each other after they had lost Contact.  
For a brief second Dean wanted to smile, wanted to great the Alpha, their Alpha, probably in an inappropriate way.  
And he could feel Sam tense, as he was in a similar confusion of how to react, each of them waiting for the other party to make the first move.  
But in the end the Brothers only stared, they didn’t reacted at all, both to irritated at the cold gaze Castiel was sending them as he was standing and staring as well.

And suddenly it was over, the blue eyes turned away and Castiel, without any further reaction or Emotional movement walked on, into the excited crowd of Packs, waiting only for him…

Dean shrugged back, still staring down following the Alpha and his blond Companion who had looked up just for a moment.  
Dean was frowning in anger…

“The Heck was that?!” The dark blond Beta finally complained, loudly and heard by the few Alpha and Pack members still around on the second floor.  
Some looked at the rude, unbehaved Beta, judging and frowning at him, and blaming the Owner, their Alpha for that bad attitude.  
Dean didn’t care, he was pissed.  
Of course the older Winchester hadn’t expected any waving or running towards them or something like that, not completely at least…  
But absolutely nothing…! That was unacceptable for every one.  
No one who was allowed as close as this blue eyed asshole was allowed to turn a blind eye at them. Even Dean had some standards…  
Sam gently rested a hand on the older ones Shoulder.

# ***

The Winchesters didn’t waited long before walking the gallery in a hurry, ignoring the Alpha growling at the Betas offensive Behavior.  
Dean even dared to look one in the eye, actively challenging him this way.  
But the Brothers were good in their job, and reading People was sometimes part of it.  
Most of the small Packs standing up on the second floor did so to have a look at the one Alpha they had all come for today. And there was only one reason why they had chosen this position.  
They were low in rank and probably not as aggressive in action as the ones down there, those whom had snarled and snapped after the Security.

Under normal circumstances Sam and Dean would prefer the more moderate Company at any time, but they had other things to do at the moment, Things that couldn’t wait and were more important than making friends.

\-------------

The procession had already vanished into another Room leaving a side way from this Center.  
Most of the Packs had followed some were still taking care of some of the Omegas whom seemed slightly overwhelmed by whatever. Dean was pretty sure this was an act.  
Cass wasn’t that hot…, the dark blond complained about the whimpering Bitches kneeling and leaning into the Arms of their mates or soothing, responsible Betas, as they were passing them as fast as possible without being called running.

“Jeeeez, another one…” Dean growled walking into the final Ballroom.  
His eyes and head were already hurting at the complete overload of Decoration and light and building structure. The Hunter was missing the simplicity of his beloved Bar’s.  
Sam nudged the older one, pointing at the Centre of the Hall.  
There was huge Metal ring installed on the ground level, right in the middle. It was filled with some kind of white sand that was slightly glimming under the Spotlights.  
Castile had started surrounding the Ring that had weird, unknown inscription that felt Metal, some of them felt oddly familiar to the Hunters.

While Sam was frowning about that, Dean continued to scan the room.  
On the far end of the Hall there was as small stage, about knee high and filled with White and Black Pillows of different kind.  
It looked like a big bed with a pagoda towering over.  
All four sides and the Back were covered with long silk material webs.

Dean growled in his throat which left Sam to answer in a painful Beta whine. Both were annoyed about that reaction.  
Still the older Hunter stared at all the potential Omegas kneeling lined up on stage, for the Winchesters Alpha to choose from.  
It was not ok, Dean decided, although these things were quite cute…  
The dark blond started smiling stupidly and Sam could only shook his head at the view the moment he looked back at the older one who was giving strange vibes in his scent.

Castiel was still circling the Ring he was somehow staring at, while the Betas, dressed in blue were still arranging the Gifts for the Mate that would become the Alphas ‘Partner’, theoretical. 

“Dean…” Sam gestured at a small gap that was opening between two Packs, a possible way to get closer to the Center of the packed Ball room.  
They didn’t had a plan but they could think about it later, now Sam only wanted to be close.  
Dean was only just a step behind.  
The dark blond was still pissed but now he was more worried for Sam to walk right into Pack Territory. Something they had seen at the Stairs, wasn’t liked very much by the Alpha Leads.

Hell Sam was fast, Dean thought as the tried to fiddle himself through the compressed body’s without loosing the younger one.  
So far they had only evoked some deep growls and worded complains but it would change the closer they would get to the centre of Attention.  
There was a first snap after his arm just a second later, and Dean saw how Sam accidentally got pushed towards a Pack Betas, judging by the dress.  
It was quit convenient to have that color guide.  
The dark blond got alarmed as Sam looked up in a reflex, meeting eyes with the other guy.  
Theoretical they were even, Dean knew that his Brother was strong enough to outrange a lot of other Betas and not only by high, but this one was mated and Castiel had explained them that it would lift a Betas Rank in Society tremendously.

“Fuck!” Dean stated and got snarled at again, followed by an even deeper growl as he had stopped to care for Beta Behavior and Rules in his Efforts to get to his Sammy.  
There was a stinging pain on his forearm and suddenly the tall and strong Hunter was stopped out of nowhere, pulled back with not effort at all, while Sam tried to get out of the Alpha way that had started to move towards him for interfering with one of his Pack members.

In front of Dean’s eyes the crowed closed back and he lost sight of his Sibling.  
It was only a moment it took the Hunter to turn to get right at what ever was holding him back.  
He could scent Alpha in his panic but the whole room was filled with them.  
It only got clear as he looked at the slight glow staring the Beta down.  
But Dean didn’t care!  
The Beta straightened his body and in the most threatening and very impressive Growl he could manage he put the Alpha back in place, which, in the Winchesters mind, was somewhere nowhere but definitely not next to him, and definitely not that close to touch.

The Beta stared at this Creature he didn’t even acknowledged as anything human anymore, his green eyes were pulsing but his body was calm, heavy and solid.  
It was that silence he had seen in Castiel before that was now guiding the Hunter.  
And in a slow move and with shock and disbelieve in his eyes the Alpha actually lowered his head, left the Betas wrist he had in a tight grip, and finally he stepped back.

Dean didn’t even breathed before he turned back, pushing and pulling Alpha, Beta and Omega aside if they got in his way.  
The snarling got louder and the air felt with the scent of anger rapidly, but Dean was having that as well, he had only one thought and this one was calling for Sam.  
He could physically feel that the younger one was in trouble and he hastened his steps even more, caring even less that he was about to get into deep, deep trouble…and probably pulling Sam with him.

\-------------

Headless actions always came at a price.

Sam was close, Dean could scent him again. And Sam was angry.  
The dark blond crossed through a larger Pack, ignoring once more the Rules and Regulation that were necessary in a room, a crowd full of real Alphas and their Packs, who would otherwise and easily slit each others throat.  
That was what the Ring at the ground floor was standing for and the Brothers had watched such Alpha fight.

But at the moment, sadly though, the one Brain-cell that had so heroic give Dean a voice at the Alpha approaching them, was now drowned in the more ancient feelings that were driving the Beta Brother and mated Lover of the younger Winchester.

There was a hit from somewhere behind him but it didn’t hurt much, for the moment though and Dean just went on. Just a few more Strangers and he could see Sam, the moment the younger Hunter was about to strike out.  
And as ignorant as the dark blond was about his own behavior, in Sam’s Case he immediately saw the danger coming from that bold action.

He reached the younger one just a Second later and at exact that moment the Betas got hit by a deep, buzzing sound, that pushed the tall Hunters right down on the ground, leaving Dean to grunt in pain as his still injured knee made contact with the marble floor.  
He tried to get up but he couldn’t move, even though all of his nerves and mind was tense to rip, ready to spring up and fight.  
But the Beta, both of them simply couldn’t.  
The Alpha voice had pinned the Winchesters in submission, willing or not was of no meaning.  
And Sam and Dean couldn’t do much more than kneeling, their heads down, their hands glued down, waiting for what ever would be next…  
___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Castiel in his Omiai Cloth  
>   
> 


	52. The Omiai	- Bad Behavior 3 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos, Irritation, Confusion and more Chaos…  
> It might be a clear Break up this time… -.-!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAaaa! Kidding. ^^P  
> I wanna see more of Cass trying to convince his Mates to come back to him…  
> But this might not happen all to soon and it definitely will not be easy...  
> JEeeez such Drama Kings….
> 
> I actually want them to cuddle right now, to cling to each other in a cozy Scene... (MMmaaaaaa i will have to work on that....but i will not give up on that perfect Picture...!!!)
> 
> Still i hope you still have fun and as usual: no Beta, no Native... ^^!

The Omiai - Bad Behavior 3 -

Without an Alpha’s Bite mark or mating mark the Brothers had no protections of any kind against the most efficient tool for control any Alpha was carrying.

Without the protection, even a Fake one, of their or any Alpha at all, the Winchesters were helpless and vulnerable to that specific weapon.  
The Betas tried to get over the overwhelming urge to obey to a stranger but both men failed, not even able to word their discomfort…

The Packs turned in at the Betas kneeling on the ground but no one dared to touch them, yet. It had the Winchesters wonder, not complaining though.  
There was a constant mumbling and slight growling all around. 

**“ENOUGH!!!”** The deep voice suddenly echoed all trough the decorated walls…, a vibrating growl underlined the given thread and warning towards the unsettled crowd as the Main Alpha, Castiel, slowly walked over.  
He wasn’t pleased, hadn’t been for some time now and it showed in every of his moves.

Balthazar had tensed, his eyes were fixed at the dark haired whom was moving out of the given Ceremonial.  
It was one of the worst fears of the blond Guard becoming true right in front of his eyes and terrified and alarmed, the older Alpha followed.

\-------------

Gabriel who had watched, standing next to the Omega stage, had stopped his eloquently nipping on an already empty glass.  
Just a sec before he had frowned about the unqualified Service and thought about the heads he would have to cut to make up for that lack of performance as Castiel had shout through the Ballroom.  
It god the older ones Attention right away.  
The younger Brother was behaving a bit odd today, but the honey blond had blamed it on the Event, now he wasn’t that sure.  
Although there was no warning sign or irregularity in the other Alphas scent, there was something unbalanced about him.

\----------------

For a moment there was an odd silence around, no one seemed to know what to do next but it didn’t lasted long as the Packs moved aside, one after another, allowing Castiel to have a look at the troublemaker.  
The Brothers had realized the sudden intensity around, transported by the different scents of Omegas, Betas and Alphas in fear.

“UP!” Castiel ordered in his Alpha tone still walking closer. This tone, the blue eyed wouldn’t have used that easily just a few months ago, and not at the Winchesters, at least.  
Again the Brothers tried to ignore the calling within their own Body’s that were betraying them once more.  
Dean gasped in pain as he moved up without any care for his injured knee.  
“Look up!” The Alpha ordered further and the Hunters heads snapped into position.

Sam and Dean did not hide the dislike of their current situation as they finally got a closer look at the Alpha they had considered, decided to inviting into their life.

The dark haired was slightly tilting his head watching the Betas in front. He didn’t seemed surprised but neither was he thrilled to have them there, his look and the way Castiel was working his jawline made sure of it.  
Dean had been right about the eyes, the dark blond realized as the Alpha was close enough, just three or four long steps away.  
Cass nostrils were flaring and with every deepening breath he seemed to become more aggressive, it was like watching a Fire bloom and it was alarming to the immovable Betas.

For a moment Sam thought about how elegant Cass was looking, he eyed the Jewelry resting on the white Suit Jacket and the Alphas shoulders.  
The Diamonds and the three huge Sapphires in front were fiery glinking at every, oh so slight move of the muscles beneath the fabric.  
…But the former gentle features were gone, cold, threatening and the younger Winchesters little smile died off right away.  
The bright blue glow within the Alphas eyes was alarming enough for Sam to fall into Hunter mode on the spot, clenching his muscles as best as he could in his limitation and frowning at the Alpha still getting closer.

\-------------

Gabriel was still hiding in a bit distance, he had planed for his Brother to meet the Betas before Michael had made the decision for Castiel to die on that day. The honey blond had not hoped to still be able to see his preparation played out. But he had never been the Downer on a party and the older Alpha knew to use an opportunity if presented.  
He had gotten close enough to witness his younger Sibling giving up on the twisted, perverted and defected Betas.  
Truth be told Gabriel had hoped for some intense Reaction the moment Castiel had seen them on the Balcony at the stairs but much to the older ones surprise, the blue eyed had not even blinked.  
But now… Gabriel smiled at the expected outcome even though he was mad and frowning about the younger ones aberration from the carefully prepared Protocol.

\-------------

The blue eyed Alpha was finally close enough, close enough to taste the clear fragrance of his Betas, so he thought, deep within the last part of his human brain.  
So far, there had been too much interference’s with all the Packs scent filling the Ballroom.  
Castiel was licking his lips, his Alpha mind already in excited expectation, already playing the scenes in which he was mating them, in front of all the witnesses, claiming what the Alpha already saw as his to command, to claim, to own…

There was a deep satisfied purr towards the brothers, Castiel seemed to calm down a bit slowly getting closer.

\-------------

Gabe was a bit unsure about the unusual Behavior his Brother was showing but he was too lost in his created scheme to care. He was waiting for the moment the realization would hit, the moment he would be able to see the hurt expression on his face…

\-------------

For a moment there was this gentleness and even a starting smile, the Hunters thought as the Alphas suddenly stopped, sniffing again, frowning and taking another deep breath…as he realized the Collars…  
It happened so fast that no one was prepared as all of a sudden Castiel fall back into aggression, this time his scent transporting the deep Alpha Rage, as the blue light in his eyes bust out like a fire blaze…  
His Alpha teeth showed, he flared his nostrils almost the same time with the deep, vibrating Howl escaping his throat.  
In one swift move, the dark haired lowered his head, flaring his teeth, clenching his muscles. And with a face nothing more than a Monsters grimace Castiel was getting ready to Attack what were supposed to be HIS MATES…!!!!

Sam was staring at the blue eyed, who had focused on him first. The Hunter couldn’t do much more than that, even though he tried with his heart painfully racing.  
Dean was as well still put in place, still unable to move in any way but Sammy was threatened by an Alpha obviously gone rogue. And if there was anything that was of absolutely no acceptance it was this.  
NO ONE who ever dared to threat Sam, would survive to tell, not as long as Dean was around!!!  
And even still under the Alphas ‘Spell’ the dark blond Beta answered the Alphas call. Deeply growling back and challenging Castiel to get away from the younger one and offering him another piece of meat to bury his teeth in.

\-------------

The Situation became even more chaotic after that.  
Balthazar had shrugged as he had heard the first, threatening growl coming from deep within the Alphas throat, and knowing the blue eyed for so long, he could tell that Castiel was loosing his grip on the surrounding, on Reality…

\-------------

There was a pulsing of Energy and Strength surrounding the three men who suddenly seemed alone in this world. All of them staring at each other, snarling, growling and somehow gone, detached from every Rule and Regulation or society Restrain.  
Sam was now snarling in company with his Brother, warning the Alpha that if he would go against one of them, he would have to deal with both.  
The two Tones of the Betas became rapidly more powerful, equaling any thing an Alpha would manage. The Hunters didn’t care or might not know anymore that they were by far in no position to challenge, to threat an Alpha, any Alpha at all, but especially not this one.

\-------------

The sudden Outburst had even Gabriel ripped out of his Fantasies. He had planned for some disturbance, for some hurt feelings, for Castiel to be offended and step back. But this, this thing standing in this Ballroom, howling and snarling at two Betas, already locked in place, that was nothing even close to his Brother. And as much as Gabriel hated to interfere in any way that could be seen by others he knew that was different.

\-------------

Cass head was spinning, he was confused and he only knew that he was angry, he was burning and it hurt from within, from outside he could feel the rage awaken…  
That wasn’t planed and the Alpha was fighting to calm down …. But once again his nose captured the wrong note that was playing beneath HIS BETAS scent. Alpha! A Stranger, fertile, STRONG, ENEMY…. All in Castiels head was turning…  
His thoughts stuck in a circle of self-destruction, driving him directly into a dead end and rage…

SAM AND DEAN WERE MATED, OWNED….. Castiel was furious as he moved on, very closely followed by a frightened Balthazar who had gotten even closer.  
HIS MATES WERE OWNED………AND THEY DARED TO COME HERE TO DO THAT!!!!!!  
Castiel barely was holding to his conscious thoughts, to the Human he wanted to be.  
THEy wear GREY, THEY came here to LOOK FOR PACK…. The Alphas slightly shrinking brain was telling him one sided story’s of Betrayal, disrespect and lies…  
THEY CAME TO MATE…IN FRONT OF HIS EYES AND THEY Dared to WEAR THIS UNKONWN ALPHAS COLLAR – THEY DARED TO RuB IT UNDER HIS NOSE…

Once again, a deep unhappy and aggressive full Howl left Castiel as he made a move to jump forward, to get at the Betas, more specific, to get on Sam he was closer too. The Alphas sudden outburst was an alarming Call for the Pack leaders around to step out of the way, and Castiel was frightening those whom didn’t made it fast enough.

\-------------

Out of nowhere and completely by surprise a blond Alpha was stepping in. Within a blink Balthazar was right in front of his Commander, locking eyes with the deeply growling Alpha who had started snapping after him. Castiel was serious…

 **“GET OUT!!!”**  
The blond Alpha yelled at the Betas in his back he was already holding to the younger ones arms to keep him in place while Castiel was once again aiming for the other Competitors face to rip parts of his skin out of it…

The whole ballroom was buzzing like a Beehive, nervousness, fear and confusion, that the Alpha for so long had not give away his current state of mind. That there hadn’t been any scent of aggression or threat or anger was leaving the guests in complete Terror.  
Somehow Castiel had lost the most important part of the Alpha Communication.

And while the Room was giving away their Panic, it was the Omegas scent of Fear, coming from the other side of the Ballroom that finally got Gabriel into action.  
The honey blond walked out of his hiding space, elegantly and without a single sound he got behind his younger brother pulling the younger ones arms on his back in order to pin him, to hold him in place.  
But in an unexpected move and with way to much strength, Castiel simply got free, pushing towards into Balthazar’s attempts to hold him back.  
That was not what Gabriel had planed!  
He listened to the animalistic howls and snarls Castiel was giving in random intervals, his eyes a bright, full white blue, pulsating and fiery like ice.  
Gabriel had never seen something like this and the danger of the current situation finally got to him.

 **“LEAVE!!!”**  
Another Alpha Voice, addressed to the Beta Brother, whom had the whole Crowds attention, and were still frozen on the spot, finally reached the Winchesters, getting them out of the invisible shackles that had hold them uptill now.

It was Sam who was a bit faster in his reactions.  
And while Dean was still glaring, staring and even threatening the Alpha for daring to start an attack on Sam, the younger one was pulling his Brother away, forcefully dragging him behind while Castiel got more and more uncontrollable in his Behavior.

\-------------

Dean was still growling, but he was not Idiot.  
It was pure luck that they had got a chance to get out of that Ball-room, that they had managed to flee the Packs still scattered in the two Lobbies, and that they could see the night lights out on the streets.  
The Beta Brothers made a run for it as fast as they could.  
Staying in this Hellhole would be dumb to the degree of insanity.  
None of the Hunters wanted that.  
They were both still shocked and irritated as the reached for the Entrance to finally leave.  
They had not realized the Alpha that was following them right away.

\-------------

How he broke free wasn’t of any importance for the blue eyed. He didn’t care, he was following the stench of foreign Alpha that was floating behind his MATES.  
It was never heard of any one who had actively stolen a claimed and mated Omega, definitely not a Beta, but it was exactly what Castiel had in mind, it was all he had there right now. Getting hands on his own and overwrite the Competitors scent.  
The Animal that the blue eyed had become right now didn’t even now if that was possible, or what would be needed, in the shrunken Brain that was left to work there was only the next step described and that was taking his Mates…

On his way, following the running Hunters the Company heir had already hurt some other Alphas on the way, had kicked after some Betas and ignored a lot of Omegas, his Rage was in full Power and the blue eyed felt a deep satisfaction in hunting his Prey.  
It was a game for him that had Castiel squealing in joy…  
…and Dean realizing that there was someone behind.

Sam had already made his way out as Cass reached for the dark blond Beta.  
But the Hunter senses had warned early enough, just a small step to the side and the Alphas hand got nothing but thin air.  
Dean on his part managed to turn, to face the Attacker and with a deep, once again, building, boiling Anger the Hunter positioned himself to blow a lethal strike against the Asshole that had dared to threaten Sam!  
With all of his manageable Power that Dean could find in his Body, he went on the one Alpha he was able to tolerate, the one Alpha he had thought to be Family.  
And with all of his hurt Feelings, and all of the Betas anger and frustration, with his fear and the deep sadness about the Betrayal, the Hunter HIT…!!!

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ballroom where the Ring and the Omega Stage will be build up.
> 
>   
>   
> (Bucharest Parliament)


	53. The Omiai - Bad Behavior 4 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twists - Turns... and a bit personal interaction - Relationship Care and licking wounds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to inform you, that wasn’t even close to what i had planed in this Chapter… OO!  
> I myself am very confused how this turn/twist had happened, but i will go with it for now and watch where it went to…  
> And to tease you a bit…  
> Yes, there had been more incidents at the Omiai after our Hunters had left, obviously, but just like the Brothers you will not get to know what, in this part. ^^!
> 
> (Sorry for the long wait – Work always gets in the way. Damn I hope someone will work on creating a world without that… but till then…well…)
> 
> No native – no Beta  
> And I Hope you have fun reading it.

The Omiai - Bad Behavior 4 -

Dean had enough from Alphas, from Alpha voices, from their behaviour and arrogance, from their attitudes and aggressions.  
The Beta, the Hunter had enough from those Assholes for the rest of his life…  
Dean was growling in frustration as he hit the gas getting Baby out of this place…

He needed a drink!!! But first he needed out of this stupid silver foil that left him looking like a god damn candelabrum.

Dean was hitting the gas with such force that it left Sam a bit worrying.  
The dark blond had not calmed down since they had gotten out...

“Dean…” Sam soothingly rested a hand on his Brothers thigh, gently moving his thumb to help the older sibling to focus back to reality.  
“Ffffu……ASSHOle…” Dean rumbled and gnawed his teeth.  
Sam could scent that his Brother was hurt, deeply, and that he was trying to growl it away.  
Hurt feelings didn’t go well with the older Hunter.  
He seemed to fight them every time, instead of letting it go, allowing them to wash over him.  
Sam sighed again and continued circling his thumb on Dean’s leg.

\-------------

The dark haired was lost in thoughts himself. Something had been tremendously different about their Alpha, and yes Sam was still referring to Castiel like that.  
The Hunter did not know why and the part that had been threatened by the blue eyed wanted to be as angry as Dean about the Alpha, but Sam couldn’t.  
Even worse, he was worrying about Castiel, and a dark piece of him was still excited about the Strength and Power the Alpha had shown today.  
Of course, that excited piece of him, Sam would hide from Dean and if needed, forever.  
However their Alpha had not been himself, that much was obvious.  
And Sam was wondering what had happened to make that change, what had razed the gentleness he had loved to watch when ever Castiel had looked at him.

# ***

Castiel was howling in distress. His Mate had punched him, had actually dared to reject him.  
His mates had run from him and the Alphas mind couldn’t process what was happening. Mates weren’t supposed to object an Alpha, and especially not him! HE WAS THE GREATEST of them all!  
Castiel howled again in frustration and anger, slowly realizing that he wasn’t following his Mates. Their appealing, their irresistible scent, lying beneath that strange foreign Alpha tone they had carried.  
And once again Castiel felt a wave of deep Rage building up, about to break on over him and drowning the Human that he could feel he ones was, handing the Alpha over to a way more ancient Creature, a Beast that was barely conscious just yet.

The dark haired tried to move but he couldn’t, and finally he watched at the two men holding him back, separating him from his Mates.  
And the Thing Castiel was about to become, was not happy with that.

# ***

“Dean…” Sam’s Voice was nothing more than a soothing buzzing but his Brother was still loaded, too pissed to react on it.  
Well to be fair, it was rare that Dean listened to his younger Siblings try to calm him, at least with words.  
But Sam didn’t try anything else as he watched the dark blond stomping down the Bunker stairs.  
He hadn’t reach the last step as his Phone suddenly rang, informing the Hunter that his Wooden Statue was ready to get picked up. They had sent their collected price from the ‘Spa-Weekend’ to town, not to the Bunker...  
And this small, actually unimportant, sudden message left Dean to finally snap…  
With a loud and angry GROWL the Beta slammed his device to the Ground, shattering it into multiple pieces…

# ***

Castiel was still off balance after the dark blond Beta had hit him, straight to the face. The Alphas eyes were a bit reddened from the impact to his nose and because his Rage was still building leaving the characteristic signs, which reddened Eyes, were one of them, combined with the deep blue glow they were showing.

Gabriel and Balthazar were struggling to drag the younger one away from the Exit Doors, out of the first Hall and back up the Stair at the second. They were carefully watched by all of the Packs that had followed after the uproar at the Ballroom.

\----------------------------------------

“Michael….”  
Rafael was growling deeply but he was silenced by his older Brother, who had watched the whole Incident with suspicion, by just a slight wave of his hand.  
It wasn’t something the younger Alpha with the ebony skin appreciated but he followed although his eyes flared up for a brief second.

The tall blond Alpha slowly walked at the Centre of the Ballroom, calming the Packs, offering some more Drinks and excusing the bad behaviour or his obviously overwhelmed young Brother. His dark, deep voice that was betraying his beautiful, soft face, something he was sharing with Castiel.  
Michael even joked about that all Alphas knew how intimidating such an Event could be if not used to the Beauty of such gorgeous Omegas.  
The current Company Head even managed to make the watching Packs believe that Cass, distracted and annoyed by those ill behaved and rude, and definitely not welcomed strangers, had fallen into Alpha Protection right away.  
And wasn’t it proven that the young one, who had joined them only recently from his long term study travel around the world, had all the needed abilities and courage to be a marvellous Alpha for the lucky Omega who he would choose.

The Crowd seemed not only to agree, they stared somehow spellbound, drinking every word that was dripping from the currently most powerful Alpha in this world.  
And while, following an invisible Command, the Servants started bringing in more Drinks and Snacks and some Betas started caring for the slightly shocked Omega ‘brides’, Michael walked out of the Ballroom, Rafael, Anna and Lucifer right behind…

# ***

_About a week later…_

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. They already knew a Fake Séance, seeing one.  
And this one was definitely one of the most ridiculous carnival Tricks the Hunters had ever seen.  
The Spirit however had been real but was not much of a Problem to the experienced Winchesters, although some of the Séance Visitors had gotten in the way.  
In the end they were leaving some angry Rednecks who were complaining about the lost payment for this show and a hysterical woman who wouldn’t calm down about that the Brothers had killed her beloved Uncle who she wanted to ask about his fortune.  
Even thought the Winchesters had tried to explain that it had not been her uncle at all.

\----------------

The way back was silent, both men were exhausted and they were still a bit out of balance lately.  
Sam leaned his heavy head against the Cars Window and watched through hooded eyes the Outside world passing by.

“You good?” Dean questioned after some time. He had realized the younger sibling being a bit more subdued than normal.  
The dark blond, of course had his ideas where this might came from but it was a matter they still were not talking about, mostly because Dean didn’t wanted too.

They had been nervous for a bit after they had calmed down from the run, after they had left the Omiai. And there had been some feeling of worry and guild, remembering that Cass might be killed in some weird ancient ritual but both Betas still had not make and attempt to drive back the few Hours. To deep the Alphas reactions had hurt them, to much of what had happened they were blaming on him.  
…

Never the less and with great regrets, Sam had scanned the Papers the next day, the Online news and Society gossip.  
Much to his relieve but also pain, he had finally figured that Castiel had chosen his Mates. Two Omegas that were discussed about up and down on the Media sides by now.  
Sam hadn’t read it all to the end. He had the information he was looking for and the Alpha, from whom Sam had started to distance himself from, had been reported safe and sound.  
That was all, the Beta wanted to know, but he didn’t shared it with Dean who seemed to really have completed, closed and finished with the whole Alpha Situation.

But of course Dean had not. He was still really angry and disappointed about the blue eyed’s actions and behaviour, especially after he had attack Sam.  
It was something the older Winchester couldn’t forgive that easily, if ever.  
And he wasn’t sure if he wanted to as well.  
This damn dark haired Alpha had used the weak spot Dean had made for him in his heart and had taken advantage off, something that hurt way too much to be worth it, Dean had decided sometimes in his Past.

Both Brothers seem to have forgotten, that Castiel had never promised them anything beyond their former Business Connection…

However, Dean as well had looked into the charts to make sure the Alpha was ok. It would have been another Victim the Hunter would have to carry on his Shoulders otherwise.  
The dark blond actually was relieved to get to know that indeed the blue eyed Alpha was fine, he was not so happy to read that he had chosen someone to mate…

\-------------

“I’m good…” Sam finally mentioned, although not sounding very convinced himself, even smiling over to the older Sibling.

It was a short pause but Dean couldn’t withstand to the sad he had seen in his beloved Partners, Brothers and Lovers eyes…

The dark blond sighed.  
“…Sam….Hey…ahm…listen… I know…, I know you still miss him…”  
Dean tried but his Brother simply waved it off.  
He could be as stubborn as his Brother if he didn’t wanted to talk about something.  
But Dean didn’t stop.  
It was inconvenient and trouble some the way it was between them right now.  
And even though Dean would never say it, he was missing the close contact Sam was currently avoiding…

# ***

Balthazar was worriedly watching his Commander since the condition of the younger Alpha had gotten worse over the last few days.

With the Omiai done almost a week ago the Company had settled into the new situation Castiel had caused them.  
Michael was completely ignoring the youngest, not even assigning him to any kind of business related issues.  
Anna had never have much interest in caring for her Brother either and aside Lucifer Castiel was mostly left alone.  
Enough though for Balthazar to be able to cover the fact that the youngest among the Company Head Alphas, had fallen into a coma…

# ***

“Sam,…I just… can we figure that out?” Dean almost begged and he hated doing that.  
But since this unpleasant Event they were off. And it didn’t make the struggle from the Alpha meeting and loosing, no more simple for both of them.  
Dean was used to take rid of his stress and unwelcoming emotion by staying active.  
As a Hunter and in private but with the way Sam was hiding he didn’t even felt comfortable next to him in bed…  
It was so awkward and it showed that his Brother was not only suffering from the “hit” he had taken from Castiel but that the younger Hunter also was still in a slight shock from every thing they had been through…  
And Dean would be lying if he would say he didn’t understand it.

He himself was still shaking, recalling the Helpless Feeling being chained by the Alpha voices, not to mention the moment he had lost Sam out of view in the crowd of Packs…  
Dean hadn’t felt that weak, that useless and vulnerable in a long time.

Sam had watched his Brother for some minutes now… It seemed as if the Beta was trying to figure something out in his mind.  
And finally he leaned closer, his head heavily thumping down on the older Hunters shoulder…  
“It… I was fucking terrified.” Sam finally stated truthfully and very embarrassed about himself.

Dean lifted a brow in confusion.  
Was that what had Sam drifting away from him?  
That he had been afraid?  
What Bullshit was that?...  
The dark blond looked over to the one leaning on his right.  
It was long enough for Sam to reach for the Steering Wheel to keep them in the track as Baby was slightly moving to the left lane on the Road.

Dean turned back and slapped his brothers hand away, he could drive on his own…  
“…So, that’s it?... You were scared? That’s why I wasn’t allowed close the whole fucking week!!!!???”  
The dark blond didn’t get it.

“Dean! I was terrified, I couldn’t do anything!” Sam tried to explain what his Brother obviously did not understand.  
“Hell I Was Tooo!” Dean only snapped back… That was no big news here. They had learned about Alpha Voice and how Beta, called with it would react on it.  
What was Sam trying to say...?

The dark haired breathed in deeply before he tried it another way around, slightly chewing his cheeks in a building anger…

“You…have, once again, thrown yourself in……….” Sam’s voice was deep and also he was still leaning on his Brothers shoulder he was tense and hardly holding down his tone…  
“You…have…challenged…an Alpha, being in no other …Situation …like me! You…couldn’t move… YOU…COULDN’T FIGHT….AND YOU STILL CHALLENGED AN ALPHA….!!!”  
Dean’s Eyes widened as Sam’s strained voice got more intense even thought staying at the same volume.  
“YOU ASSHOLE….COULD Have Been KILLED and I would have to watch it…without a way to help….”  
Now Sam was staring in full anger and sad Beta glow at the Driver.

Dean gulped. He had not thought about his actions that moment. Sam had been in danger, why the hell would he have not thrown himself between the Attacker and his younger Brother.  
But Sam was angry about that, he was angry about HIM?! HIM?! NOT at the god damn Alpha who had been about to go towards him???  
Sam was not angry about the blue eyed stepping out of Line and getting rogue?  
What the Hell was he missing here, Dean was completely irritated.

“You’ve promised me long time ago you would never do this again. That you would never throw yourself away like that again, but you did!” Sam was still sounding angry but there was more sadness in his voice now.  
“And you don’t even understand it…” Sam sighed.  
“Dean you could have been killed and I would have been the reason and even worse I would have been the one to watch it….”  
“I hate you for doing that all the time…” The dark haired Betas stated in a painful tone.

And slowly it started to dawn on the dark blond.  
He had not thought about it, it was truth. And yes he had promised his Brother not to do it again but the older Hunters mind did not run in so many turns as Sammy’s.  
He knew he would do it again.  
But for now Dean went out of his way, he had too…, especially if he wanted to have Sammy in his arms again for tonight, and also, because he, at least for the moment, felt like it.

“…I’m…sorry…”

___________________________________________________________________________


	54. Omiai - In the Aftermath –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New directions, new decisions and another small glimpse into Castiels Past/youth…  
> ^^)  
> I still hope you have fun and can forgive me for the sligthly turn into darker, more muddy water here... but it will get lighter again i guess...
> 
> As usual: NO BEta!!! & NO Native...!!!  
> 

Omiai - In the Aftermath –

The night had been difficult and Balthazar was feeling his exhaustion.  
He did not know for how long he had been on this tight sleeping schedule. Working day and night to keep Castiels condition a secret and still get the bit of work the Alpha was assigned too, ready in time.

The older blond Alpha was still reporting to Gabriel but since the honey blond had taken over what had been Rafael’s work, he had been busy himself and wasn’t that much interested in what the little brother was doing right now…  
Good for Balthazar, no need to lie to much.

This damn Omiai had changed every thing and of course not for the better.  
Balthazar was at the edge of endurance.  
Every time he heard even the slightest sound around the halls he was alarmed, he was lacking of sleep, his head was buzzing in headaches that was becoming heavier with every day.  
He needed to get Castiel out of the Main Building but with him in this Condition and Lucifer looking over his shoulder all the time there was no way he would made it.  
And Balthazar didn’t even wanted to imagine what would happen if the Family member would get their hands on the youngest in his current state.  
Castiels Death sentence hadn’t been lifted and after what he had done on his Omiai, none of his siblings would show any mercy on the dark haired.

The blond Alpha sighed as he changed the drip his Commander was depending on.  
He was blaming himself that he had been so stupid to accept Castiels order to get that god damn poison.  
He should have never stepped back into that Laboratory, he had known better.

While the blond was still working on the cannula, his phone was ringing, and in the most awkward way possible, Balthazar took it and answered.

# ***

Dean was happy with himself. He was chilling out in the library.  
Sammy and he had settled back into their old routine and comfort way, just as it had been before they had rented an Alpha who had disturbed their life for some time.  
The Brothers had found back in the routine of hunting and daily rests.

If only Sam wouldn’t sometimes, in his Dreams, saying that stupid name…  
Dean sighed but leaned back with his Drink in hand and his feet positioned on another chair.  
He watched Sam roaming the shelves.  
It was nice to see him back in his element.  
And he even must have found something that was stiring up his ambitions since the dark haired was lately lost in some of the lore books he must have known word by word by now.

The dark blond Beta sighed once more as he turned his head to the huge wooden statue he had installed on the right side next to the Entrance.  
It awkwardly fits there, but also took more space than Dean had expected it would…

# ***

“I know that…! Yes of course… Well you know where to get that! THAN FUCKING DO it!”  
Balthazar gnawed his teeth.  
He had long time ago made the decision never to have one mate to be bond too.  
And for hell sure was he now realizing how right his decision had been as he now was left to handle the daily tasks which came with having a private household and mates as well.  
Only that it wasn’t his…

The blond Alpha leaned back. He wouldn’t be able to handle all of that much longer. He needed at least a safe place for the younger dark haired.  
If Castiel would be safely hidden from the Company, from the Family, Balthazar was sure it would give him a bit more space and Rest.  
But he would need help, that much was definite.

The blond watched the Monitor, and once more Lucifer was walking the floor in his all too obvious demeanor. He wasn’t even hiding it anymore.  
And with every day the older, much more powerful Alpha was getting closer, probably no longer buying the Reports and Excuses Balthazar was producing for every one to stay away.  
Lucifer was like a Predator watching his Prey and it was only a matter of time till he would attack.

Castiel needed out, or they would kill him, and this time for good…

# ***

Dean was confidently chewing on some leftovers he couldn’t quite identify but found tasty never the less.  
They had finished another Case and it was interesting how well this worked out again.  
The dark blond smiled.  
Having Sam back by his side with no unspoken lines between them was welcomed. Over the years they had played that Game so god damn often, it had become exhausting for both of them.  
Dean buried his thoughts away and tapped on the opened Computer, not caring about his food filthy fingers.  
Sam would lecture him about that later. One of so many created routines the Brothers were counting, depending on, to some degree.

Taking another bite, the Hunter was running down the Online pages for the latest news.  
All the small ‘Newspapers’ or Blog’s that every Dick and Harry was writing to make a boring life sound interesting and veeeeeeeery special, were a Hunters daily mail.  
Rarely would you find any social, political, economic or even considerable important News or Information on these sites, but if a squirrel would fart in neighbour’s garden, these people would know and talk about.  
So it wasn’t necessarily looking for any weird death Dean was after while having his Lunch, Dinner, early/late Breakfast…, he was looking for clues that would implicate strange occurrence in typical suburban areas.

Sometimes they could find the Monsters before the Kill…  
And it made for a way nicer Eating entertainment than mutilated corpse of any kind.  
Dean was in a good mood and he wanted this to last just a little bit longer.

This moment Sam got back to the Library, he was packed with a new pile of books that left Dean wondering where the heck the younger one was hiding them, or if he had just like Bobby prepared several hiding places and was filling them with Copies of the Copies of the books they had already in the Library shelves.  
Maybe Sam was becoming Paranoid in his old age…  
Dean chuckled at his own, completely unspoken jokes and got another fork of what, and he was now pretty sure about that, was Chinese food.

The dark haired Winchester settled right next to his Brother, putting down the books and eying in disgust what Dean was eating.  
He pulled over his Computer and frowned at the smeared keyboard key’s before the taller Beta looked at the screen himself, scrolling further on his own.  
“Another case?” Sam questioned just to test the water.  
He knew his Siblings way of getting over thing he didn’t like to talk, or think about and especially things he didn’t like to feel.  
Dean was working, and he was working a rota way beyond their typical activities.  
Sam knew that and he didn’t complain. His Brother had tried worse ways to overcome those situations. And having him working was better than drinking or getting rogue.

“Na…just looking.” Dean stated holding out a piece of his food to Sam.  
But as much as the younger one had gotten used to his Siblings newly developed Reflex to feed him, this stuff looked just gross… and he gladly declined, leaving Dean to only shrug his shoulders, taking the bite for himself.

“And found something?” Sam was already back reading. Dean smiled he didn’t need to answer, his Sammy wouldn’t listen now anyway. Therefore the dark blond Beta kept silent but leaned in, gently kissing his Brothers cheek, watching how he grimaced at the weirdly affectionate action, and of course because of the leftovers Dean had consumed.

\----------------------------------------------

“Did you read that?” Sam questioned all of a sudden and waking his Brother who had napped, well, rested his eyes, a bit after his satisfying Meal.  
Now he was blinking into the somehow surprising light.  
“…what…” Dean questioned in a hoarse voice, trying to fight his mind back into reality after such a nice dream…

Sam had no mercy, he turned the display and pushed it a bit closer to his Brother.  
But as the dark blond was only helplessly blinking Sam frowned and get the Device back.  
“There is an Article about the Company.”  
“It is about a sudden Death in the top Leadership. Allegedly one of them died on a Business Trip to a foreign Country.”  
”…And?...” Dean stretched and yawned, unsure what to make out of that information.  
“It was one of Castiels Brothers…” Sam went on, ignoring the slight growling sound from the older one.  
“…” Still Dean didn’t get it.  
“Do you really believe, if one of THEM….” And Sam was really pointing it out.  
“…would die so sudden…? It would end up as a small note, on page 23, of some third ranked News Site… Wouldn’t it be some god damn big news…?”  
Sam wondered and Dean had to agree that his sibling had a point.  
But it could just be a ‘Duck’, some joke or whatever…  
And it was of no interest anyway.  
Dean didn’t care, he didn’t want to care as he got up, stretching once more.

Today was a real lazy day he decided as he was about to find something else to distract himself with.

“Dean!” Sam’s call stopped the dark blond.  
And once more he was faced with the Computer Screen to read the Mail they had just received.

_**Meet at 8PM – last Stop out South**_

Dean stared at the line, already knitting his brows in anger…  
Was this starting all over again?  
Stupid anonymous Messages to move them like stupid Assholes from point A to B?

“I swear I’m not playing this Game anymore…!!!” Dean growled aggressively.  
“Can you retrace it?” The dark blond wondered.  
But Sam only shook his head as he was already tapping in some commands, scanning the Mail for any information of the Owner.

“What an AssHOLE!!!” Dean growled in frustration, slamming his fist on the table.  
“First he invites us to Attack and Humiliate us!!!!! AND now he is calling as back like his private DOG’S…!!!!” “I should have punched him elsewhere…!!!” Dean snarled deeply, clenching his fists.  
“IS THIS A FUCKING GAME FOR HIM?!!”  
The dark blond was angry, actually more than that…

What was Cass thinking to pull them like he pleased? Calling them than throwing them out? Pampering them and than offending them in public?  
“What is wrong with that guy?!”  
Dean hissed, actually snapping with his teeth in a small outburst at the overwhelming disappointment on his own mislead of his normally good knowledge and judge of Human Nature.

Dean was still having a Tantrum while Sam was thinking.  
He didn’t say anything.  
He was closely watching the one line.  
He wasn’t sure that this was a Message from Castiel at all.  
Just like he knew there was something fishy about the Accident in overseas that had one of the Company heads death without stating which one it had been…

# ***

Castiel was dreaming, and he knew he was. His body felt like all of his limbs had fallen asleep.  
He had a pale taste in his mouth and he felt trapped in his own mind.  
It was a while since he had felt like that.  
But the memory was still vibrant and painful.

The Alpha had never been illusional about his life, his existing, his role in this particular Family or Company.  
The dark haired had been raised to be aware of it every day in his youth.  
He had been taught all the things he would need to become what he was born for. Not so much something else and for most of the Alphas Life it hadn’t matter anyway.  
He was good in what he was doing, he was functioning perfectly fine if not better than that.  
He was for sure more capable to be the Future Company Head than any of the other who he had met, worked or come across with over time.

Castiel had never complained about his designation. How could he. His world was a perfect one. He was treated like an Alpha who had a great Future ahead. He had all of his wishes granted although he had to work for it.  
All of his Abilities, his Intelligence and Personality had been fed and nurtured in every possible way. Castiel had been brought to his limits to lay them open and help him understand and overcome these small Weaknesses…

He had been in good hands all the way through and never had the Alpha felt something missing in his well protected but for some others maybe intimidating World.  
But for Castiel it was all he knew and he was fitting in it perfectly.  
It was all he could think of and apparently it was all he ever wanted.  
There would be a big price at the End was what he was told.  
And for an Alpha to have Power and Influence and the Resources to make almost everything possible, it wasn’t a bad Deal.  
And the dark haired was seeing it like wise.

It was a world that held so many Benefits and Promises it was a bright Future and for that Castiel was willing to accept the strict Rules that gave him order and direction and he also was willing to accept the Pain, Injuries and Sacrifices which seemed meaningless in his youth anyway.

\-------------

The Alphas mind was wandering in the dark emptiness that was left after he had risk his life in order to survive.  
A stupid decision, Castiel thought, allowing himself to get lost in the Memories that were flooding him for some reason…

\-------------

_Michael was telling him to stay focused on the Papers he was working on right now and every time Castiel did look up he felt the sting of the rod hitting his back with a smacking sound._  
_He didn’t hate his Brother for correcting him. The young Alpha saw it as an opportunity to get better. But he wasn’t fond of it either. It was something he had learned was needed from time to time._  
_And since Castiel was actually reaching all of the imprinted expectations he was rarely corrected like that. Mostly he got hurt in his Fight-trainings which he loved deeply. It was time he could spent with Balthazar who was his most trusted the one the young Castiel appreciated the most around._

_It was around his 11th Birthday that Castiel was participating in a Correctional of one of his Siblings._  
_Gabriel had failed one of their Fathers specific Orders, as much as Castiel had been told. It was way later that he learned that the honey blond had just denied one of the Commands the former Company head had given._

_Gabriel was brutally beaten by Lucifer who had a devilish Delight in doing so. He had always been the closest to the personal punishment sector. Castiel didn’t liked the ash blond that much but he could respect his work. At that time the young Alpha found the Correction very opportune and he was saying so, watching as the older Brother was brought out on a stretcher for almost a month unable to return._

_Oddly though it was the first time that the twisted and perfect World of the blue eyed Alpha got some cracks. Not because of what had happened to the older One, or why, it was the look he got from Balthazar right after the young Heir had said that he found this punishment a bit to forgiving for such disobedience to their Father, to the Company, to the Family._  
_The Look, his Trainer, Mentor and Friend, in the only way Castiel knew Friends, was giving to the young Alpha was something he had never used before. And it was a Look the dark haired couldn’t bear either.  
Castiel saw disappointment, he saw disapproval but what hit him the most… Castiel saw pity, and that was something he had never seen being addressed at him…._

___________________________________________________________________________


	55. Omiai - In the Aftermath 1 –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something soothing... More or less. ^^!
> 
> No BETA - I am just to lazy to do that and read at least twice... sorry...  
> No Native - That is not my fault only a fact i can't Change either. ;P

Omiai - In the Aftermath 1 –

Dean was grumbling, he was not happy while driving Baby to the South of town.  
They had argued about it over and over.  
But in the End Sam had decided he would go never the less.  
The younger Hunter had not really said it but Dean had been left with only two options. He could let his Brother go on his own into an unknown and potentially dangerous Situation or follow him.  
Of course Dean had to do what he had to do.  
But it did not stop him from complaining and grouching all the way through.  
They had thought about the ominous meaning about the place of the meeting but there was only one stop they had ever at the south side of town.

Both Hunters had frowned over the fact that no one could know about it since it had been after one of their lately hunts to get some medics and Beer on the way home.

It was one more reason for Dean to decide to not let Sam go on his own.  
What ever Castiel had in mind, and for the dark blond there still was no questioned that it was the Alpha who was commanding them around, he would not let allow him to once again lay his hands on Sam. Dean tapped on the steering wheel and gnawed his teeth.

The dark haired sighed and ignored his grumbling Brother who seemed anyway lost in his own thoughts.

# ***

Balthazar wasn’t specifically nervous but he was tired and exhausted and somehow on the edge. Lucifer had followed him around everywhere.  
Not obviously but all day long one of his Servants or Coworker or himself had suddenly lingered around Castiels Bureau, some had even dared to knock and asked for specious favours.  
If nothing else today had shown that time was ticking, Balthazar needed to hurry if he wanted to have his Commander safe, as much as he could under current circumstances.  
The Alpha looked at his watch again and sighed.  
He was hiding in the shadows of this run down gasstation while hoping that the distraction he had sat up for the evening would keep the others at the Company busy enough to not get near the Office of the Youngest of the Family.  
Balthazar sighed, that was not what he had signed up for a life time ago…

# ***

“OK there it is… What now?!” Dean grumbled still he was carefully scanning the surrounding in order to act at any unforeseen Event that would be a threat to them.  
But the station seemed empty.  
There was a light buzzing on the outside but the shop was obviously closed.  
Dean slowed down as he more or less allowed Baby to roll next to the gas pump.  
There was still no one to see, no movement, nothing.  
The dark blond starts to wonder what Castiel would want to meet them here.  
As the black Impala finally came to a hold it was Sam who was out first, leaving Dean to hurry to follow.

The tall Beta looked around at the empty Road, at Lebanon’s dimmed Lights on the darkening Horizon and the really closed station.  
Sam looked into the smeared Windows and shrugged his shoulders.  
Dean walked a few steps to have a look at the Stations left side while Sam had a look at the right one.  
Still, even as the Brothers surrounded the Concrete Building and met around at the backside, there was no one there.  
Dean grimaced in annoyance and Sam knit his brow in question.

“Seriously, what was that for?” Dean growled as they walked back to the Car.  
Sam looked back once more as his Brother was already seating back on the Drivers Seat.

“Come ON! That was some Bullshit Game! I told ya!”  
The dark blond sounded even more pissed but also somehow relieved that it hadn’t been some trap they had walked in.

\----------------

They were almost back in town and Dean could scent his Brothers disappointment. Although Sam had never believed that this was a scheme Castiel had put up for them, he also seemed to have hoped for.  
Dean looked over now and then to find his younger sibling in thoughts.  
“Heh man, don’t over think that to much, it was just another of those Alpha jokes that aren’t funny.” Dean tried to sooth the dark haired.

But Sam wasn’t ready to accept it just yet.  
“I get us some Drinks, it’s been a while since we’ve been out, just you and me…” Dean looked over again, his eyes cheerfully glowing.  
“I pay!” He offered a rare opportunity when being out with his Brother.

And finally the dark blond Brow wiggling seemed to have some effect and Sam sighed slightly nodding at the kind of invitation.  
“Goood Boy.” Dean praised, only to teas the tall little one who actually smiled a bit.  
“There you go… I will get you in a better mood.” Dean praised again, more himself than Sammy but never the less.  
It was the moment he was reaching over to cup his Brothers cheek that a voice from the Backseat had them startled all of a sudden and Dean almost loosing the Control over his beloved Baby.

“JEEEEEZZZ SERIOUSLY! That is… Whuahh… could you be even more distgusting!”  
Balthazar was shaking off what he had just heart.  
Sam was trying to turn but had to unbuckle first and he forgot in his sudden move.  
The blond Alpha in the Backseat didn’t seem to worry anything as he went on.  
“That was the cheapest thing I’ve ever had to listen too… Now I get why you need your Brother to fill in, no one outside would ever consider you as a partner otherwise…”  
The Alpha actually seemed angry about this clumsy act he just had witnessed.

Sam had finally pulled out his gun and turned as Dean had gotten the Car to the Sideline and stopped, getting out immediately and ripping open the Backseat door to pull out the Stranger they had not scent at all and who had desecrated his beloved Car.  
Monsters were one thing, cut limbs another but an Alpha secretly sneaking in was a sacrilege!

Balthazar was already lifting his hands as Dean was about to reach for him to pull him out.  
But the blond man tried to sooth the Beta down.  
“Ok ok… I’m not here to make problems…” He stated truthfully.  
“WHO ARE YOU!” Deans deep Voice thundered while Sam was still pointing at the Alpha Head.

# ***

Castiel was turning, at least in his head it felt like he was turning to his side since it has gotten slightly uncomfortable on his back.

_He was watching the Beta caring for his Omega Partner. It was always nice to see them try. The Alpha had learned to stay back, to watch from the sideline and wait if his help was even needed._  
_Castiel had learned a lot more from his work than he had from all the books and Teachers he had been taught from._  
_One thing, and it had the Alpha startled at first, was that Omegas could be satisfied without any Alpha stepping in and knotting them. An Alpha was not always a necessity. It was something that goes against everything the dark haired had been trained to believe. But apparently some Omegas had an even closer connection to Betas or even other Omegas than what Castiel had ever experienced in his own life._  
_He liked the two he was with right now. The Beta woman was a caring one and the Omega, a way younger male, was a very energetic and honest one. These two had such a strong bond the Alpha liked to watch working out._  
_These two had been one of his first Pair as the Alpha had started to work as a Heat Assist. And he had been more trained by them than he had helped the first time. But ever since they were his Customers and even though he wasn’t needed at any time, both actually appreciated the Alphas presence it seemed to give them some needed security, knowing that no matter what this Heat would be not risky. And since both Partners weren’t abashed to show and giving out by scent their appreciation, Castiel liked being around. He often was allowed in the after care no matter if he had been needed before but cuddling, the Alpha had learned, was an essential way of connecting. Something the dark haired had not known before, had never experienced as well._

_Castiel was gently smiling as he was reached for, invited into the bed from his watching position, as he was welcomed by the Betas kiss that was directly followed by her Omega mate._  
_These two, although asking for the Alphas help in the first place, had been much more help to the blue eyed than he could have ever offered to them. And he had said so, more than once. The Pair had taken the Alpha under their wings and had taught him with so much patients all the important things that were so foreign, so knew to the blue eyed._  
_The Omega, although taller than the Castiel was immediately spooning on the Alphas chest, he made those little sound the blue eyed had become fond of. It was a mix of a soft purr and some chortling, Castiel was pretty sure was created on purpose and not only out of bliss, but he didn’t mind, he like this sound._  
_And as he was gently fondling the Omegas side and broad back and neck he was scenting the deep satisfaction and calm that was floating out of this beautiful Creature. Castiel had always though of Omegas as a merchandise, a price to be given and taken in order to strengthen a business connection of any kind, that was what he had been told, that was what he had been seeing all over his life. To experience that they were so much more had been a tremendous Revelation for the ‘pampered’ Alpha._

_Castiel kissed the nape in front as he felt the bed dipping behind as the Beta Woman was making herself comfortable in the Alphas back looking over his shoulder and resting her chin right there. “He is beautiful, isn’t he?” She stated with awe that was telling in her scent and voice. Adoration that went so deep that it stroke a bit of jealousy in Castiels heart, which was also a knew Experience._  
_What are you wondering Alpha?” She asked, realizing the slight tense Castiel hadn’t learned to hide at that time, and while gently scratching her nails along the build arm._

_How did you find him?” Castiel finally questioned in honest curiosity. He had looked already, had compared his different feelings towards his clients but he had never felt or realized anything even close to what these two had in their life. The Beta paused a little bit longer before she answered in a following question. “Do you looking for a Mate Honey?” Her voice was softly dripping over her full lips._  
_The Alpha shook his head, he was sure that he was not looking for that, not yet at least. But he wanted to understand the differences between his way of interacting with Partners and what he was experiencing with these two. It always seemed for Castiel that he was doing something wrong, never getting the same nonverbal response and reaction that easy and without even working for it. It seemed such a natural thing between some of the mates that is remind a mystery for the Alpha, who so eagerly wanted to understand and to have that for himself._  
_”You are impatient…” The woman finally answered after a longer pause in which she had watched the young Alpha kissing and caressing her Omega mate._  
_”I am not impatient!” Castiel countered a bit offended at that description of himself. He was the one waiting forever to be invited and he was even waiting the whole night if needed without getting to touch anything or anyone in the end._  
_How could he be named impatient at all?_  
_But the Beta woman chuckled. “You are still so young…” She smiled soothing and kissed the Alphas temple. “The moment you stop screaming for someone to hold you, you will find the most perfect Partner ever exist, willingly coming to you, asking you to stay and handing over everything you are yearning for.” She stated mysterious and Castiel found her words stupid and meaningless. He huffed in disbelieve but she didn’t seem to care, gently stroking through the dark locks. “You are still so young…” She whispered again before laying down and pulling the tall Alpha in her arms to be held, at least for this night…_

# ***

Dean was still suspiciously eyeing the guy in the rearview mirror. He didn’t like to have him behind one bit, even though Sam was having and eye and a gun at the Alpha as well.  
The arrogant bastard had said that he was Castiels right hand. Who apparently was something like a Commander to that Blond. But this rank somehow didn’t want to fit with the strange Alpha that the brothers had met some long time ago.

“What was your name again?” Dean growled at the Stranger in the backseat…

“I did not say my name.” Was the simple and really offensive answer that had the older Winchester on edge once again.

“HEH You A-hole…How about some respect…!!! If you want our help as you have claimed…!”  
The Beta shot back in anger…only to be stared at by the Alpha whose face was showing a slight annoyance.

“Sorry, do you have me confused with the other one, the one who is in love with you?”  
Balthazar countered, no more happy with the current Situation that the Brothers were.  
“It is your fault that I have to ask for your help in the first place.” The Alpha stated truthfully, at least how he saw it.

Both Hunters frowned at that awkward information.  
How was that their fault? And what at all?

___________________________________________________________________________


	56. Omiai – In the Aftermath 2 –

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some answers (some) and also other problems… ^^!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - No Native...  
> (someone should have told me i've always missed an e here...)  
> ^^  
> Whatever - hope you have fun even though this is a bit patched and explanatory... ^^P

Omiai – In the Aftermath 2 –

The Ash Blond Alpha was walking the long Hall in Front of his Siblings Bureau.  
After the youngest Actions at the Omiai, Lucifer, who had originally been announced to fight the Families Heir, was tremendously intrigued.  
The tall Guard Dog of the Company had always had a thing for Troublemaker like himself, although he had never expected for the new shining Star to be just that.  
But as much as Lucifer had been impressed, watching as the youngest had fully given in to his Alpha Rage in front of all those lacquered High Society toadies he could not allow his Sibling Walking free after that.  
With deep satisfaction and amusement the ash blond had watched and smiled as Rafael had been shredded into pieces.  
Never the less Castiels Action had also shown a newly growing/rising Competitor, and Lucifer always worked alone!...

# ***

Sam closed his eyes in annoyance, since some time now the blond Alpha and Dean were bickering forward and back, about nothing and for no reason, no real ones at least. And even though it was obvious for Sam that the Alpha was nothing more than teasing and amusing himself, Dean didn’t seem to see it the same way. The dark blond felt for every new bait.

Although he was pretty pissed and not as half as amused as the strange, and complete disrespectful Alpha, Dean followed every Direction order the Blond in the Back seat was giving.

They had already past Lebanon, White Rock and Red Cloud. It was obvious were they were heading.  
Sam didn’t liked the Idea to return to the Company Territory and Dean could tell, but he wasn’t the only one.

“I really don’t get it?!...” The Alpha in the Back suddenly he focused on the younger Winchester, finally finished with playing Dean.  
Balthazar leaned forward, resting his Elbows on each front seat Back. His blue eyes where staring at Sam and Dean growled warningly.

“Ah, keep it down!”  
The Blond simply went over that serious threat while he tilted his head, scanning the younger Beta even more intensely and leaving the young Hunter in real discomfort, before he finally slumped back.  
“No, I don’t get it!”

The Brother shared a confused look.

“You said something about help..?”  
Sam tried again to get some Information about what they were going to right now.  
He pretty much didn’t want to repeat the Experience from a few weeks ago.

“Why did he ask for help? Why us?”  
The dark haired questioned…

“I’ve never said that Castiel had asked for your help.”  
It was a calm statement but enough for the Betas!  
Dean turned the Impala to the site and hit the breaks.

“WHAT?”…

# ***

Lucifer was good in his job, he liked, he loved the Punishment Department.  
It was the right Place for an Alpha with his Disorders, he thought were charming.

The Moment Michael had rushed out, with a group of Lawyers and Gabriel right behind, Lucifer had known that there was something fishy about the sudden emergency.  
But always the loyal, obedient, brave son, Michael had immediately headed out to clear what ever kind of Emergency had been reported to him.  
Lucifer however, knew better.  
This Message had been delivered by Balthazar, the only one who had contact to Castiel since the Omiai and Lucifer knew those kind of tricks, had used them himself once or twice. The ash blond Alpha did not fall for that cheap trap.  
He grinned as he was working on the Security Lock of the youngest Bureau. He knew that his little Brother had never left the Building since that night.  
And today the Companies ‘mad Dog’ would do the job he had been assigned for in the first place and end were Rafael had failed.

The first lock made a clicking sound, and Lucifer knew he was on the right way…

# ***

“Man you BETTER Start talking or I’ll do what I SHOULD HAVE done RIGHT AWAY!!”  
“And don’t give me the shit of it is complicated, again!” Dean growled unmistakable and it actually left the Alpha in the Back hesitating for just a second, as he was trying to figure out this weird Beta.

“Fine. But move again.” Balthazar finally mentioned, obviously unhappy with his options but giving in.

# ***

_The Omega was soft, very delicate and her mate was watching anxiously at the Alphas doing. Castiel knew he could break both of them with ease. But lately the way of experiencing this had changed for the blue eyed._  
_At first the young dark haired had taking only his Pleasure, had used the given connection to please his own Alpha ego and fell great afterwards…_

_The blond beneath his huge body, compared to him, was shivering slightly and closing her eyes. She was, even though not afraid, insecure about the whole procedure. And she was showing it. All of her body was tense and rigid, somehow closed up to the stranger laying on top. Normally Castiel hadn’t cared, Omegas always opened up sooner or later to an Alpha in their heat, it was a natural calling not a question of want. A duty needed to be fulfilled, something the dark haired wasn’t foreign to himself._  
_More often the mating was a terrifying experience to the Mates or Lovers or Partners or what ever they liked to be called. Castiel had never mind as long as he could plunge in and have his part._  
_The Omega beneath started whimpering slightly also she was trying very hart not to show her discomfort. It was pitiful to look at and the whining answer from her completely overwhelmed Beta mate didn’t helped at all. Castiel growled in slight Alpha tone to get her silent and to do his job, the one he was paid pretty good for._

_The whole time he was trusting in that now accepting but still rigid body it felt wrong and even though the Beta was more subdued now, his sadness and pain of watching it, made it even worse. Castiel more or less hurried to end that unpleasant experience. He only wanted to get out and leave that scene the moment his knot would allow him…_

# ***

Lucifer had almost made it to the first security lock, one thing he had always mentioned on but never had been listened, was that all of the Locks all over the Company Buildings and Systems were of the same kind and holding the same digital Protection.  
Every one who had mastered to once break one, was able to break all.  
And of course the ash blond had exactly done that, more than once actually.  
The only reason he had not went on it right away was a tiny bit of insecurity that he might be wrong and Castiel indeed was up and fine and doing what he was supposed too.  
But for days the older Alpha had watched the pain in the ass of an assistant walking the halls, giving the calls, handing the Reports and hiding back to the Wing where the youngest had been set up.  
And Lucifer, also called the Devil among the Community of all the scum he was working at and with, had watched, had take his time, he always had been patient.  
And over the course of a few weeks now he had his proof in the way the blond Alpha servant had slowed down, had looked more tired every day. He was hiding something and Lucifer was sure that the youngest sibling had something to do with it.  
If Castiel wasn’t dead already he would be soon but it was nothing to wait out the luck, things needed to be done properly or they would bite you in the ass. The tall Alpha had learned that really, really early on and the scars of those Lections were still burning from time to time…

Another click informed the golden eyed, smiling Alpha, that he was on his way.

# ***

The Brothers were still not saying anything, they had stopped the moment the blond Alpha had started to tell what had happened after their sudden escape.  
Partly the Hunters kept silent because of all the terrifying information that had given them a disturbing inside view of where Castiel was coming from, was living through.  
And partly they were still struggling with the ‘fact’ that they had been called the reason that things hat gone so out of hand, in general. 

And truth be told, after the glimpse the Betas had have already from this so called High Society, they had expected some twisted things but not that, definitely not that…

\-------------

Balthazar had directed the awkwardly obedient Betas through one of the Servant places after he had them all change Cars.  
Now Dean was driving the white delivery Van into the Parking Level he was given.  
The Winchester was uncertain.  
Was all of that trouble worth it? Wouldn’t it be easier to call it a go and just never ever think at the dark haired Alpha anymore?  
Dean wasn’t sure how to answer that.  
Sam had scent deep worried, only listening to what their Alpha had been through.  
But the younger Brother had also given some slight tone of hope and excitement to see the blue eyed again.  
Dean was confused.  
And he couldn’t deny the small, really small part of him that yearned for this asshole as well, even though the part of him wanting to beat the shit out of this bastard was still a bit more prevalent.

\-------------

The blond A-Hole ordered the Brothers to stay for a bit, he would need to check the outside. None of the Hunters agreed to that.  
This was enemy territory and they wouldn’t leave the Alphas side, giving him enough time and space to create any kind of attack.  
“Forgot it!” Dean stated.  
“We all go or no one will!” Sam didn’t say anything but there was no doubt he was on his Brothers side in this and mostly every thing else as well.

Once more Balthazar frowned but time was ticking and he had no intention in discussing anything out now. 

Once more the Brothers were back in that unfamiliar Surrounding 

\-------------

Balthazar had told the Betas what he thought they could hear.  
And it had left a deep impact on Sam.

He was still trying to process all the information and to make any kind of sense out of it.  
All the anger and fear about the Alphas former actions were subdued at the images of the Family he was now and had before living in.

Sam had been to a lot in his life and without Dean by his side there was no doubt that he would not have made it.  
And being on the Death list of the own family was a horrible thought, sadly though one that the brothers could comprehend too, to some degree. 

Balthazar had told that, indeed their suspicions had been right, Castiel was set up for death at that Omiai.  
And that the Brothers showing up had made things even more complicated.

As far as the Alpha had explained, Castiel had made a bad decision by taking some more or less untested medication.  
It sounded strange that the dark haired would use or need something like that at all but Balthazar had not only sounded serious he also had assured with a worried face, that it had been the only choice and Castiel had to take it in order to survive.

Never the less it had a real bad aftertaste and still left the question what Castiel would need the Brothers help for…

# ***

_It had bee another long day… It had been an exhausting although satisfying day… But Castiel was more insecure than ever before. The Heat Assist was opting, once again, for a longer Break. He was opting like he had done so often over the last Weeks to simply turn and leave, walking on and finding something else. The Alpha was not ashamed of what he was doing or what he had chosen for himself to make money. He really wasn’t…?Maybe…_  
_The dark haired took off his Jacket and sat down in one of the cream, white Armchairs he had only lately added to his ‘Home’. At that time they felt perfect and comfortable, now they felt restraining and as if they were taking to much of the space._  
_Once again in his Life, the Alpha was sure he had reached a Limit. Just like that time he had left his Home. Not because of distress or disputes of any kind but simply because he felt like it. And now he was exactly feeling the same. What he was doing was not what Castiel was looking for, what he was searching for somewhere in himself. There was an emptiness, a Call he couldn’t understand or point at, an itch he couldn’t scratch and this unfulfilled feeling showed up from time to time making the Alpha restless and insecure._  
_Castiel sighed as he was looking over to his Notebook unable to move to have a look at the newly Requests._  
_Not even the ones the Heat Assists had created a liking to were much appealing to him now. Castiel was done, he was exhausted and still feeling empty and lost to some degree… as he leaned back, closing his eyes and massaging his temple._

# ***

The Brothers were still shocked to see ‘their’ Alpha in such condition.  
They had asked what had happened but this annoying Asshole of an Alpha that apparently was working for or with Castiel, had only mentioned the bad Decission...once again, before he had changed the subject again, obviously finished with the Question on his opinion.

Balthazar was emotionless checking the monitors only to see how Lucifer was right now breaking the first sealed Door and entering, with a face wide grin, into this wing.

Sam had crouched down right next to the lifeless Body on the small bed like construction.  
“Why can’t we bring him to a Hospital, he needs help!” Sam argued once more.  
And even though Dean wasn’t happy with the whole Situation, on that case he had to agree.  
More so, there was a small voice yelling constantly at the Beta that the Alpha belonged only at one place and that was the Bunker. The Hunter, Dean was as well, did not so much felt convinced on that, not completely.

The blond Alpha did not looked up from the Screen he was currently focused at.  
“He will have medical attention and Stuff when we get him out here.”

Sam meanwhile was having a look at the still visible injuries, the bruises and Bite marks coloured in red, yellow and blue and that were spread all over his body.  
The younger Hunter frowned about them and once again questioned the foreign Alphas explanation. Castiel obviously wasn’t only exhausted and a ‘bit’ wrecked from the ‘medication’ he had taken.  
This was looking like a fiercely attack had rained down on the dark haired.

“Is this all from the Fight at that Omi thing…?” Dean asked suspiciously since he was very aware of the signs on his/their Alpha as well.

“Yes…” And it was once more one of those monosyllables answers this god damn Alpha was feeding the Brothers with since they had met.  
Dean growled a warning and only got an annoyed, questioning look as he blond, slightly shorter man finally turned from the monitors to prepare his Commander for getting moved.

“Ok Kids,…!” The Alpha finally snaps facing the two Betas he had smuggled up here to help him but whom were much more of a pain in the ass than help just now…  
“If the Family will ever realize the current condition of their ‘beloved’ little heir he will not have even a minute last to breath, get it!?”  
“And if they ever found out that, or where he is hidden, they will bring down fire and hell down hear and turn this Planet to find him and take him back to finish what they couldn’t at the Festivities!!!”  
“You really got no clue what kind of Shit Castiel had started by breaking any Rule of this Company…!”

“Well than tell us!!!” Dean growled while the Alpha a bit more stressed out by now, was taking out the drip to make the other Alpha movable/transportable more easily.

In constantly growing Distress Balthazar worked on his Commander, randomly watching back at the Screens were Lucifer was already about to reach the Bureau, close to were Castiel was hidden.  
“OK Fine, I tell and you give me a hand would ya!?”

\-------------

“Castiel was supposed to seal a Contract on that Omiai. It is a long term planed Festivity that is prepared for the Benefit of the Company.” Balthazar stated casually just like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
“There already was an Omega picked for him and he was supposed to point at ‘it’.”  
“Easy thing!! You would guess…” Sadly though Castiel had already figured that this would be his last call and there for he had done some preparation of his own, as you already know.”  
The blond looked at the screens once more.

“The medication?” Sam wondered and Balthazar nodded.  
“A highly instable and untested ‘medication’” He added.  
“However, the appearance of you two had an already instable Alpha turning even more!” There was an obvious blame in the mans words as he disinfected the injections site.

“Hey, he asked us to come OK!” Dean growled at the offending Blame. He was not ok with taking that.  
“Gosh you aren’t the brightest right?!” Balthazar shook his head moving on with taking off the Leather belts that were holding Castiel in place.  
“Why would he invite his Playthings to his own Marriage… Seriously who would make that!” It was his Brother who put that up. It was one of his games and you two didn’t even blinked showing up as mated Betas…”  
“Well actually that was brave…” Balthazar had to gave the Hunters that.

“What does it mean…? We aren’t mated…?” Sam mentioned in confusion and Dean frowned. It made the blond Alpha looking sceptically at them.  
“Yeah you are not mated?!” He lifted a brow in suspicion and tipped on his nose.  
“Alpha can scent that you are, at least to each other… A bit awkward if you ask me… But it’s your thing…”

“BUT HE KNEW THAT, HE didn’t Cared before!!!” Dean suddenly barked, influenced by his Brothers distress and the blond A-holes offence.  
Balthazar smiled adoringly.  
“Yeah I bed he didn’t…”  
“But that was not what you were scenting at Event. I guess something had been manipulated by Gabriel… It would just be his way…” The Alpha thought to himself, still uncuffing the younger one on the Bed state.

“You were stinking of Alpha Mate!” Balthazar pointed out further.  
“You wore grey, I bet you do not know exactly what that mean so let me clear it…”  
“What you basically did on that day was, showing up in grey, telling every one around that you are looking for Pack Offers… and not only that you were wearing a black Collar, implying that you had found an Alpha who already had accepted your begging and mated you, like it is the usual.”  
“You two had worn the scent of an unknown, very potential Alpha Lead! You numbnuts had a direct effect on him.”  
Balthazar put aside the Belts and was lifting Castiel up a bit, gesturing for Sam to help.  
“He had controlled himself very well uptill that moment as he had fallen into Rage…!”  
“Can barely blame him on that…” Balthazar added.

“Wa….Was that why he…” Sam needed to know.  
“Attacked you?!”  
Dean was frowning at the words of his Sibling, he could scent and hear the insecurity and pain in the younger ones Voice.  
“Probably…. He has a thing for you two and it is not helpful, it is dangerous for him to cling to some degenerated Beta Brothers.” The Alpha growled in anger and deep worry as he once more looked at the Monitors in his back.  
“He got out of control and instead of picking the chosen Omega to seal the long time planed Contract after you were gone, Castiel here picked some awkward ones, I can see now why but never the less he made a god damn Mistake in doing so.”  
“His Death sentence might had been sealed before, but now his Siblings for sure will see him suffer…”  
“That’s why I am covering every track I can till he might get back to himself and become maybe able to find a way out of that shitty Situation, you had helped, to get us in.”  
Balthazar finished, pulling up the lifeless body and pushing the dark haired Alpha into the Brothers arms.

Lucifer was to close to leave now, he would need to distract the older Alpha.  
The blond Alpha was counting his options and he was not happy about the once that were left.

“OK, take him, Bring him where ever you find fit but hide him and protect him with your life….” Balthazar turned and pulled out one of the drawers at his desk, hectically searching for something.  
“AH! Here!!!” The Alpha throw an old Phone over to the Betas and gestured them to hurry as he could hear the scratching sounds at the Door as Lucifer was working on it…

___________________________________________________________________________


	57. In the Aftermath – What the heart calls for –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Chapter of cozyness of some Kind, even in such a Situation. ^^P  
> Have fun hope you like it and get some calmness out of it as well...
> 
> No Beta - No Native...

In the Aftermath – What the heart calls for – 

Things happened in a hurry and Dean wanted to complain. The Betas brain was still working on something has he and Sam were already carrying the surprisingly heavy Alpha through one of the Stairways at the Backside of the Building.

Their Alpha’s Assistant, if he was that, had pushed the Brothers into a small room that was hidden, or really well covered by a Bookshelf and pointed at a tiny door at the end of it.

It wasn’t the way they all had entered the building and it took a bit more precaution to get out of that old building that was surprisingly modern secured.

\-------------------------------------------------

The Hunters were grunting as they, as gentle as possible, positioned the dark haired on the bed in his still prepared room, Dean had allways watched over.

Sam was lingering around the unconscious Alpha in a not really subdued manner.  
Dean watched as his Brother stayed close, leaning in and scenting the other dark haired in the room.  
He even started tugging on the blankets, sheets and clothing to position the Alpha in slightly different ways in order to make an unconscious Body comfortable.  
And Sam was eager in his actions.  
So much though that Dean couldn’t stop clearing his throat to get the younger ones attention or make Sam aware of what he was doing.  
And although the younger one looked up, his hands did not stop moving.

“You good?” Dean smiled amused even though it wasn’t an easy situation.  
But watching how Sam lose himself in such a strange task was kinda cute and really rare.  
Even more though as the other Hunter finally did realizes what he was doing, blushing in embarrassment right away.

“What now?!” Sam got it together and was now sounding worried, still looking at the pale and bruised Alpha.  
For now Castiel was breathing evenly and he scent calm but never the less he was in bad condition.  
The Brothers had seen the blond guy taking of some medic devises one of which was a drip that the Alpha obviously needed but none of the Winchesters was really that much into medicine.  
The Hunters would gladly sew a cut with some floss yarn and a sewing needle, hell they even had once operated a bullet out of Dean’s shoulder by using dinner cutlery and a good amount of Bourbon, with inner and outer application.  
But this was something else.  
First this was an Alpha, second there was no visible outer injury, at least none that needed immediate treatment.  
All what Cass needed was to be overlooked the Winchesters had figured but they would need some equip that wasn’t that easy to get if not supported by a huge, powerful Company.

However there were more than one way to success, there always was.  
“We call the Doc.” Dean stated leaving Sam to crinch at the mere idea.  
It wasn’t so much that the younger one didn’t wanted the Alpha to be looked at to help them understand what really was going on, it was the term Doc that could only be used loosely to describe the man his Brother was talking about.

But Hunter life was tough and not every injury could be explained that easily or would be looked over without getting any officials involved.  
Some times the Betas, and not only them, needed to get the assistance of someone informed about the Supernatural and the things that were bump in the night…

But with limited options Sam finally nodded in agreement, his hand again gently caressing the Alphas arm…

# ***

_They were stunning, Castiel thought watching the two men waiting for him, sitting on the small Coffee Table at the meeting spot they had chosen. They weren’t what the Alpha had expected and it made his tummy tingle like it hadn’t in a long time._  
_For a moment the Alpha smiled slightly remembering that he had almost declined the Request. Sometimes Life was funny, the dark haired guessed and walked on to get into a better scenting range._  
_He already had the two men’s taste running down his nostril and throat and their combined odour was mesmerizing, intriguing and very exciting. Castiel was still to far to make out Details but if he was correct than the dark blond, budge kinda guy was an Omega, and what kind of Omega he was…_  
_Only seeing the broad back was lifting the Alphas mood. He was used to nowadays more preferred, fashionable skinny kind of Omegas, fragile and somehow delicate but this one… Alone the possibilities it would create holding someone solid and strong in his Heat time was leaving the dark haired in some awe. And it wasn’t the only thing he had realized, watching the two men from afar._  
_The other one, he could see up front, was somehow frowning, about something his Omega had said a moment ago and the judging look, that at the same time was showing so much adoration and also forgiveness that it captured the Alpha right away._  
_This Beta probably was not disciplining his Omega, it was this mix in his look of someone who was annoyed and still letting it go that showed a kind heart that was rather giving in than complaining or even hurting someone…_  
_There was a great intelligence in the man’s eyes and he looked soft in his features, somehow the Beta left the image of someone Castiel wouldn’t mind to hold all day long, just being close and softly letting his arms roaming over this impressive body. The dark haired did consider himself lucky as he got the first impressions of that beautiful couple that seemed to know each other for quite some time, judging by their ease interactions._

_Castiel was counting, when it had been the last time he had have two male partners and it felt a bit overwhelming to think about to have to handle both of those man in bed. They seemed strong and close, close enough for no one else to be allowed around. The Alpha was wondering why these two would need a Heat Assist in the first place. The Beta was pretty much Alpha material, and if the dark blond wouldn’t have been born Omega, hell even Castiel would have pointed him into Alpha territory. They would easily made up for any Alpha imitation in an Omegas Heat on their own with some available toys..._  
_But Castiel wasn’t judging, it easily could be curiosity for an Alpha or they might were interested in lifting up their Sex Life, and thinking that in these cases he would have to decline was a bit sad. The Alpha was even considering to break his own rule about that but he slightly shook his head. It was something he was very strict about in his job, now at least. It wasn’t about his pleasure and he was no whore per se. He was a Heat Assist, no more but also no less._  
_But getting closer, the Alpha was struggling…and not only with his own Restrictions._

_Castiel was about to call it off._  
_Getting closer and having a more Detailed sniff and view, there was something even more different about those two than he had expected but it did not make him stop or change his decision, it was, much to the Alphas irritation, the contrary. He was intrigued even more._

_Damn they smell awesome, Castiel thought, allowing himself to drift a bit in those stunning men’s scent. Getting closer they became even more stunning with every step and the Alpha decided he would give his best to get this job. He hadn’t been that eager and serious on a task for some time. But these two were a delicious offer._

_There was a slight sting about this inappropriate behaviour. But Castiel graciously ignored it, focusing first at the Beta who had stood up in a graceful manner that was pretty much appealing to the Alpha. It was the Omega who was obviously only slowly waking from a nap and that Castiel felt rude, but stupidly charming at the same time…, the Alpha was confused but stayed focused._  
_God that Omega was mouth watering up close and his Beta was impressing, they were every thing the Alpha had ever thought about but did not know he wanted, well until now…_  
_It was terrifying as the word ‘Mates’ popped up in the Alphas mind all of a sudden and without any warning. It was the moment he greeted the dark haired Beta. Castiel reached out with both hands to touch the stranger he felt connected to right away. There was a short awkward moment he was only staring at the taller men who seemed to beg with his eyes in perfect Beta Behaviour, not even realising it himself obviously._

_The Omega was different though and had the Alpha smiling in his head. There were strange protective vibes coming from the dark blond, he was not really happy to have someone taking his Betas attention…. Castiel had expected some ownership behaviour but he wasn’t sure that it was exactly what he was getting here._  
_And also he had expected it from the Beta. Although it wasn’t the first time the Alpha was confronted with a strong minded Omega, it was the first time to met one that was giving such strong protective vibes towards his Mate, and that they were mated wasn’t of any question. That was clearly telling in the men’s scent. It was a proud and love they were feeling about that matter and Castiel got more and more confused from the messages he was receiving._  
_He also was very distracted by the fact that he so eagerly wanted to touch the Omega that looked at him in such an adorable stare in his own unsure feelings about the situation._

_Once more Castiel got lost in the awkwardly familiar scent of this stunning and so unusual pair that felt like a riddle he needed to solve, wanted too… And there also was that image that had locked in the Alphas head. He was lying next to these beautiful, beautiful guys, he was smiling and they were still asleep in his care, trustfully close and relaxed while the Sun was getting up, gently caressing over the gorgeous, naked body’s Castiel was holding too, because they were Pack, they were his Pack, his strong, fragile, intelligent Beta and his strong, grumpy, stunning Omega…_  
_It was pure happiness that was flooding the Alpha, warming his heart and reaching something within, Castile had though would be always hollow. Something he couldn’t have for the rest of his life…_

_God they smelled so good…_

\-------------

_He had listened, more or less.. For the most times Castiel had been distracted by touching the ‘not really Omega’ that was called Dean, and staring at the beautiful multicoloured eyes of the Beta that was not so much Dean’s owner…_  
_Castiel leaned back, he needed to process all the information that had pearled from the taller Betas lips, damn he wanted to pull that man in and hold him, kiss him on the forehead, the temple the lids, gently stroking through those soft locks…_  
_While the two men had painted a weird picture of a strange life, Castiel hadn’t decided to believe it just yet, the Alpha had slowly got a clearer picture of those two and he needed to make a decision._  
_He didn’t much care for the life the ‘BROTHERS’ were living, he was in no position to judge. And it actually didn’t matter for what the Alpha would have to decide._  
_It was that simple Castiel thought, he was a Heat Assist and this was not what the BETA BROTHERS were asking for at all. The blue eyed sensed up the two men, sitting on either of his sides, again and again, getting lost in that feeling of home they were sending, even though using the fake Omega Hormones. It was very much appealing, very intriguing and technically what they were asking for would include a mating bite at some point anyway… If - and Castiel was really thinking hard about that - he would expand his own definition of the job a bit wider…, he would still be a Heat Assistant, kind of…_

_It was the sudden insecurity and worry that was coming from the two men after some time that made the decision much easier. Castiel was curious, he was intrigued and the two were instinctively reacting in perfect Beta devotion without the Alpha needing to push or pull at any point, the Betas were looking for an Alpha in more than one way and they were somehow fitting all together, even if the Betas weren’t aware of it just yet._  
_There was something both Betas were missing but needed, something they could not give to each other even though willing to do, also they were Brothers and Betas in an incestuous Relation and a really deep one as well._  
_But somehow Castiel wanted that, those two were so far out of society that is was calling for him, making himself less misfit, less insufficient in the eye of this world, he wanted that closeness, that safety, that love, he wanted that for himself… And they were asking, begging with all of their Beta attributes and natural imprinted Reactions for the Alpha, not for the other mate, they were begging for the Alpha…_  
_And that’s what finally made the decision… They were calling for each other on more than one level and Castiel was curious, hopeful where this might bloom into…_  
_He was leaning in, as he complemented Dean on the fitting Omega scent… But actually Castile only wanted to get a last deep inhale from close before he would walk off as the ‘winner’ and hurrying home to get lost in the images of having those men for himself at some point. The Alpha felt a bit ashamed that he was reacting like a teenager in his early years. But damn he would have to help himself the moment he would close the door of his apartment._

__

“Is he smiling?” Dean wondered as he looked at the unconscious Alpha Sam was still holding close to. 

__

___________________________________________________________________________

__


	58. In the Aftermath – A helpless Alpha –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We making only few Progress here, but i am working on it... ^^!
> 
> And since it had become a Tradition: No Native - No Beta...  
> Still hope you have some time to get out of Reality while reading.  
> *love ya all* (probably ^^P)

In the Aftermath – A helpless Alpha –

The days were long and restless.  
Dean had called the ‘Doc’, he had collected the medical devises and showed Sam what the Doc had taught him before.  
They had tried to reach this Balthazar dude over the phone he had given them, just to get to know what was planed next. But it was more than a week ago and the Winchesters still had no contact to the other Alpha.

They had settled into a weird routine, alternately keep watch at the Alphas side.  
At first it was either Sam or Dean sitting in the same room, checking on the Devises and changing the drip or medication.  
One that the doc had insisted on after looking at the blood tests Dean had handed over to get some information.  
Sam had fought with the older one who had simply cut the Alphas arm in order to collect the red fluid.  
But in the end the dark blond had won and simply taken the examples in order to find out what was going on within the man that had been handed to them to take care off.

Sam was still angry about that, even though the Alpha was healing back fast.

After some time the Winchesters had somehow moved in the Alphas prepared room as well. It was no longer either of them around, now it was both of them only either of them awake while the other was peacefully sleeping, closely tugged around the vulnerable dark haired.  
It had actually been Dean who had moved in at first. And it was more out of convenience than liking, he was still angry about the Alpha who had dared to threat Sam at that Omi thing.  
But his younger sibling had once again started to build a nest in their common bed.  
Although intrigued to join in and crawl into that cosy drey, Dean had declined, the dark blond wanted to hold to his anger a little bit longer, at least till the Alpha would wake up.  
Till than he needed to be satisfied with the purple coloured eye he had inflicted on Castiel and which had the Winchester Hunter still pretty proud. It wasn’t necessary for any one to know that his hand was hurting like hell since that day.  
He could handle that.

However, after he had decided not to join Sammy in his carefully and with much love prepared drey it hadn’t taken long for the younger one to stay at Castiels room as well, seeking for his Brothers closeness and the Alpha presence around.  
Much to Dean’s annoyance Sam was now building nests right here.  
But since it was something that seemed to calm the younger one, Dean didn’t say anything. He just watched adoringly when Sam started to roll the blankets and pillows into small walls, putting them together as a barrier.  
And the best thing was, that his little Sammy didn’t even seem to realise that he was transforming the bed and Castiel into a cocoon right after he had woken and just before he got to sleep.  
Dean had fun pointing it out and making Sam blush about his Behaviour.

Other than that the time was lagging…  
It was painful to see their Alpha in such state.  
It was painful to watch him having convulsions now and then as well as arrhythmia that were always activating an alarm from one of the monitors.  
Truth be told, the Betas were scared.  
It wasn’t often that they had to watch someone suffering and it was even worse this time.  
No matter how hard the Hunters tried to keep it on a business level, it didn’t worked.  
Dean caught himself scenting the dark haired more often, getting extremely close to check on the current state and to calm himself, the dark blond hated that weak action but he couldn’t stop either.

Never the less, the Beta had already figured some differences within their Alphas natural, base scent, and he even had learned to tell when another cramp attack was coming.  
The dark blond had been terrified the first time he had realized that.  
They hadn’t used the scenting stuff Castiel had taught them a while ago.  
Aside checking on each other, the Brothers had pretty much shut off all the Beta abilities while working cases, it was just to distracting as untrained as it still was.

But while sitting next to the unconscious weirdo and watching the, ‘Pain in the Ass’, this  
Alpha lately had become, Dean was taking the chance to work on it.

He had yelled for Sam in his own overwhelming surprise actually scenting changes in another Beings Biosystem and be able to prove that.  
Sam had only started at him as if Dean was trying to explain Metaphysics on a way to high level.  
But finally he had pulled Sam closer, close enough though to scent the still unconscious Alpha.  
The younger Beta hesitated, it didn’t seem right to invade Castiels personal space like this, not when he wasn’t around to have a say in it.  
But Dean only grimaced and huffed at his Brothers action.

“Man, your cuddling up to Cass as if you wanted to merge with him, every night… Come on scent him…!”  
Sam frowned unhappy but followed. But for him the dark haired Alpha didn’t seem different.  
“Alpha.” He pointed out and shrugged his shoulders.  
There was nothing special for Sam, well aside the fact that they had an Alpha currently in their care, at the bunker, completely helpless, used as a Cuddle Buddy and still in bad shape.

“PFffff…!” Dean huffed again, a bit annoyed. “You need to concentrate, there is a weird tone, some odd taste, bitter…” The dark blond got closer to the other men, again closely scenting the Alphas neck.  
“Here!!” He stated and moved for Sam to take the place.  
“When this changes, there will be a seizure!”  
There was pride and fear mixed in Dean’s revelation he wanted so badly to share with his Sibling.  
Hell Sammy had to get this, they were sharing and Alpha and Dean was, for some odd reason, very eager to constantly have them all on the same level.  
But Sam could only shake his head, Castiel was scenting the usual for him.  
Alpha, sweet and appealing, maybe a bit more subdued due to his current state but never the less there was only Castiel.  
This time Dean frowned unhappy but did not push it further.

Maybe he had been wrong, he thought, only to deny this immediately…  
This Situation was just weird the older Hunter thought and pulled his Sammy closer, kissing the younger ones temple in a strange affectionate gesture…

# ***

Balthazar was living on the edge. He had somehow, miraculously managed to get rid of most of the Evidence that would have shown Castiels current vulnerable state to any of the Company but it had not been enough to stop Lucifer from his constant observations.  
Even worse, he had set up a whole net of People whom were looking at Balthazar’s doing.  
What should have been a relief of strain, had become an even more difficult situation.  
Now that Castiel was mentioned as not around, the Company, namingly Lucifer was being even more cautious.  
Balthazar had managed to establish the lie of Castiel working from his new Apartment, enjoying the Pleasures of any newly mated Alpha would  
But there fore Balthazar had to get there every evening in order to fill in his Commandant and to avoid any kind of Communication that could be overheard and recorded.  
It was exhausting and he had not once, since these Betas had taken the Alpha, had the chance to question for the younger Alphas condition.

There were Medications that needed to be applied. There were some more tests to figure out how to get Castiel out of his current closed state and mind.  
Every thing was depending on the Alpha to get back to life and right now that was at stake.

Balthazar sighed as he read through the Report for the third or fourth times.  
He should have said no to the younger ones Order, once again the blond Alpha was regretting his decision. Although there hadn’t been much other options at that time, he had helped to prepare for the worst.  
The Medical Report was talking about degenerating the System, there were words like decomposition and disintegration that were having Balthazar biting his cheeks.  
The Drug Castiel had used was still highly instable even after years of research and tests.  
The free Laboratory the blond had sent the Samples to be analysed couldn’t even identify half of the components and those they had identified were mostly highly toxic in pure form and had never been seen in such constellations.  
The Report closed with a strict warning about the unknown substance since it needed to be considered immediately lethal by any kind of contact.

That was not really highlighting but stirring up the stress Level.  
It obviously was not immediately lethal, Balthazar shook breathed in deeply.  
The Alpha had hoped that this Analysis would give him any kind of Idea what they were dealing with, apparently it did not.

Even worse, Balthazar had looked up any File he could have found, from the past up till to day but nowhere he had found any information about the Project that once had been in Castiels own hands.  
The blond knew the Companies Highest Level Security standards which, by far not perfect, were good enough for Balthazar to find himself at the end of his own options and abilities…

But his Commander still needed help, and he needed it fast.  
The blond was lifting the phial with the left, small amount of green liquid…  
He needed a plan…and he needed it fast.

# ***

Gabriel was pissed.  
Since that God damn Show Event he had been under such strain to comply all the open ends Rafael had left, that he hadn’t any amusing or satisfying alternation for days…  
The honey blond was staring at all the Contracts his Brother had worked on, most of them were Business standards, some bullshit Gabriel found not worth his effort. These could easily be done by any lower Subordinates.

For some other how ever there was a higher rank and security clarification needed.  
Gabriel was internally cursing about the youngest Actions at his Mating Meet & Greet.  
The older Alpha was also still trying to figure out what exactly had happened as every thing that had been planed so perfectly had gone out of hand so fast, that in the end Rafael had been the bloody corpse in the Fighting Ring and not Castiel.

The honey blond growled at this memory.  
He had never been fond of Rafael, had always thought this Brother of his had a stick up his ass and some greater Issues and Problems than Lucifer.  
But at least he had not been rebellious. Rafael was always predictable and not the brightest candle on the cake.  
And his sudden outburst on Castiels chosen Omegas had at first been a surprise to Gabriel as well.

Even though he could understand a slight annoyance about a broken Contract, Rafael had definitely overreacted.  
Gabriel grinned as he recalled the moment the youngest had stepped up and, already very agitative because of the earlier interactions with the crowd and his Beta Bitches…, had pointed at the first Omega with the dark blond short hairs instead of kneeling down and bowing before offering a hand for the Omega to get up. And if this wasn’t enough his Brother had actually shown guts by pointing at a second one a girl with longer dark hair.  
It was not that complicated to count one and one together.

Under different circumstances Gabriel would have been proud and amused about the Situation and his Siblings actions.  
But since the dark haired had already behaved quite strange the moment he had stepped down the stairs, there was something that had the honey blond on alarm.

However Castiel had chosen his Mates and none of them was what the Company had agreed on in the former contract negotiations.  
But in Gabriels opinion, his Brother had chosen the prettier ones.  
This time the honey blond smiled at his thought and while he was reading down the new lines their Advocats had adapt the Contract to the changed conditions.  
Castiel had cost the Family, the Company some Millions by his rash move.

Gabriel finally gave his approval and signed the Text.  
They would loose a bit and cash in later but Michael’s efforts to smooth the waves after the Event had paid out in the end.  
But Castiels name should be not named around the current Company head for some time longer and the honey blond would be wise enough to follow that unspoken rule.

He had seen Castiel after Michael had put him back in place that night, right after he had chosen his mates. It was a smart decision to continue the Omiai though, to limit the damage that had been done by the young heir.  
A decision Gabriel hadn’t completely followed then. And his concerns had been proved by the later crucial defeat of Rafael that had taken place in a bloody ritual murder.

But now it was done and finally the honey blond could focus back on some more benefiting pastime. Maybe he would go on vacation with his mates for some time.  
Being sealed/locked in a god damn Bureau had never been the Alphas ideal of working. He was still seeing himself as a free spirit in mind, and he was way to self centred to allow anyone to do this to him, not even Michael, at least not for long.

The System announced the successful dispatch of the Contract and Gabriel leaned back.  
It felt like he had forgot something, he just couldn’t name it right now…

# ***

Sam had settled in the Library for now. The Beta was doing Research again.  
The Hunter knew that the chances to get some information were quite small but he had to try.  
There were still so many things unclear.  
After this Balthazar had given those bits and pieces without saying anything at all, Sam was desperate to know what really had happened at this god damn Festivity…, this mating night of their Alpha.  
Sam needed to know. It was a strange urge that was distracting him since some time now.  
The Hunter had a guess were this was coming from but he wasn’t ready to face it just yet.  
But Castiel had frightened Sam and sometimes at night, he was still seeing the Alphas threatening face and the fiery eyes that had the younger Winchester in focus.  
Sam needed to separate all the Emotions he was feeling for the Alpha since that Incident.  
The Beta didn’t wanted to fear the one he was still feeling so attached to, it was messing with his head and it was disturbing.  
The dark haired hoped it would help to get all the missing puzzle pieces from that night together and look at it from a slight distance.  
It was what Sam did often if he was confronted with some Situations he had not processed or completely understand.  
And it was even more important with someone important involved.

The tall Hunter sighed and tapped another Logarithm to change the last Search Terms once again.  
So far, he had nothing…

# ***

_It was cold in this Room, Castiel thought as he looked around in the dark that was his own companion._  
_The Alpha had already announced his presence and ask for someone to be around. But so far there was nothing, well except these incredible smells of these Betas he had met just a few days ago. It was mesmerizing and had the blue eyed on a high for quite some time._  
_The Alpha was still a bit ashamed that he had given in to such ancient and vulgar behaviour. The Betas had asked for his assistance and it was unprofessional to use them in his own needs. Castiel knew that but it had not stopped him from working himself over four times after the first meeting. It was embarrassing at best, but inappropriate for sure._  
_Castiel smiled at the images he had created in his head at his private moments. The fact that these stunning men were Brothers and Betas should be of some irritation to him but it wasn’t. He had seen and experienced a lot of things in his work, that was considered unacceptable, something’s he was agreeing on, some he did not._  
_The Beta and Blood Related Taboo, was obviously a turn on, more than a downer. And it was a surprise for the Alpha as well. But these two were just…, there was something about the Brothers that was different, Castiel smiled once again._

_He was following the scent of his Betas, carefully separating each of their unique tones and taste, both of them irresistible._  
_Another cold shiver run down the Alphas back. There was something wrong in this room and it was not the fact that it was dark. That was nothing the blue eyed was worrying about. He had been trained for such situations, had been in it more than once. But it was the combination of peaceful images of his Betas and the strangely threatening atmosphere of that surrounding._  
_Castiel turned as he felt some strong presence in his back. But there was still only darkness and the scent of his Betas. The Alpha focused back on these men who had so innocently ask for his help._

_Castiel liked the dark blond, Dean seemed to be the stubborn one and his rough way of showing affection was adoring. He might not be a great thinker but he had a clear understanding of everything that was going on around him. His stunning green eyes had constantly scanned the Alpha and calculated all possible options in case of need._  
_It would be interesting to have some of the strategic games Castiel knew from his Childhood trainings. And Sam, Sam was different, he was a weird combination of strength and power, physically and in mind. But there was a softness in his heart that had Castiel surprised and overwhelmed since it was hidden in this possibly intimidating Frame._

_Sam was born to lead, Castiel thought, and Dean would for ever have his Brothers back. They seemed meant to be and it was astounding to see them balancing each other out and still keeping their own position. To be allowed in this exclusive circle was an honour, the Alpha had decide to work for. He wanted to see these men interact, he wanted to be right up in a front seat watching them forever, or at least for the time being._  
_He had some general, and some self-doubts as he had offered to stay for some days. It was another of his inappropriate actions around the Winchester Betas. It was pure selfishness that had Castiel even consider that suggestion, even though it had played out so perfectly…_  
_He was a bad Heat assist the Alpha decided as once again the dark presence in his back was having him hesitate to move on..._  
_There was something familiar about it and it weighted heavily on Castiel._  
_”Who is there?!” It was a call into the dark and the Alpha shivered in fear as it was answered in a deep growl and fiery eyes that glared right at him…_

# ***

Dean frowned at the sudden change in the Alphas scent. It was hitting the Beta like a Punch. Alpha fear was affecting every one.  
Castiels body started shivering, his hands clenched into fists, turning white at the sudden seizure that was suddenly shaking the Alpha, throwing his whole Body around and arching him up from the bedding…

“SAAAAAAAMM!!!!” Dean and the monitors alarmed…

___________________________________________________________________________


	59. In the Aftermath	– A helpless Alpha 2–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We making again only slow progress here. ^^!  
> Sorry about that, but I’m working on it, again…  
> For now though, it is only the usual:  
> NO Native, NO Beta….  
> and have fun with this short snack…

In the Aftermath – A helpless Alpha 2–

Balthazar was looking at the screen.  
He was circled by Lucifers spies all day.  
For Weeks now he was playing this stupid “hide and seek” Game and there still was no way out.  
More than once he had stared at the safe phone and considered to call these noisy Brothers but the Alpha was still hesitant. Under no circumstances was he willing to lead the Enemies to his Commander.

The blond Alpha was casually rubbing his throat. A deep, dark red strangulation mark was showing around his neck…

# ***

“How is he?” Dean questioned even though Sam’s slummed frame was already answer enough.  
Castiel was no longer reacting to the medical stimulation after the last big seizure. The Doc had advised the Betas to higher almost any of the medication and to get the Alpha into a Hospital as fast as possible.  
Even though he couldn’t tell what was wrong with this man, he had mentioned, with a shrug of his shoulders, that being hospitalised and under proper medical observation, the alpha might be stabilized for a few more days. Because, and this the doc had added in the same casual and disinterested manner, there was not much hope that the Alpha would make it farther than that.

Since then, both Hunters had kept watch, not once leaving the Alpha on his own. One of the Betas had always been close to Castiel, if not both, in hoping their presence their scent would do something for the struggling dark haired and to be able to step in, the moment another of the medication wouldn’t work anymore.  
The Brothers were exhausted, wrecked and desperate.  
Dean had tried to call this A-hole who had burdened them with this dying Alpha over and over again. To the point were the older Hunter had been so in rage and frustration that he had thrown the phone into one of the corners of the room.  
They hadn’t picked it back up.

Sam was sitting desperately close, he was holding to the Alpha arm and his Head resting on Castiels chest.  
Every now and than, Dean could hear a subdued whimper coming from his Brother, and it was breaking the older Hunters heart...  
Even though this blue eyed Bastard had threatened Sam, had dared to even start an attack towards the younger Beta, Sam seemed already lost in this Alphas Presence.  
It was devastating to see it.  
Dean had heard about bonds, he had heard about immediate affections but, the dark blond had never really seen, experienced it.  
With Cass around it was a very frightening situation, one that Dean would have liked to pass on.  
He had, like he was used to, restrained himself and buried every thing that might have him distracted, deep down in his mind. And it was good like this, he would have been able to walk off and move on even after the Alpha would be gone.  
But now, seeing how urgently Sam was clinging to this guy it got more and more difficult to keep his own guard up.  
But they needed to do something and the time was running out…

Again Castiels Body arched up all of a sudden, trembling in multiple tremors and his Head was forcefully jerked to either sites, immediately Sam was up, pushing the Alpha down, trying to hold him steady not to get hurt any further.  
“DEAN!”

It was their actual routine and it was a disturbing one to say it at least.  
In two hurried steps Dean was next to his Brother. The Beta Hunter, by far not weak, were struggling to held the Alpha down and it took a lot of effort from both of them to keep Castiel barely steady.

It was the moment the Phone in the corner on the floor started to ring…

# ***

_Castiel tried to fight, he tried to fight his Brother off but Michael was way to strong. Even after all the hard training and the long hours of Preparations, and even with the help of the Drug, Castiel had not been able to stand against his older Brother._

_The blue eyed turned to see the next hit coming but he wasn’t fast enough and was thrown back to the ground at the next moment._  
_Castiel could feel the heave step on his back and the hit to his face that has his neck cracking in an unhealthy way._  
_All the Alpha could think of was to get up, to get back on his feed. Castiel knew if he would stay down like that, so vulnerable and unprotected, that this would be his end._

_The tall dark blond Alpha was saying something but Castiel couldn’t understand the words or the meaning. He was yelled at at some point but what Michael was yelling over was a mystery to the dark haired. There only was this voice calling for him to get up, to hurry…_  
_And finally, Castiel did._  
_He could almost feel the surprise of the older Brother, the disbelieve about the younger Alphas try to move. Michael was not used to be disobeyed and the anyway angry Company Chairman went into a mindless rage._  
_Even before Castiel was fully up he felt the tight grip in his Hair, how his head was pulled back, abruptly enough to throw the younger Alpha on his back, hitting the hard ground once more._  
_Castiels head was spinning and there was a sudden blur in his view as Michael stepped over him before he heavily kneeled down on the younger brother, preventing him from any further possible move._  
_Michaels Alpha teeth were snapping after Castiels face and the dark blond was painfully grabbing the younger ones throat, leaving him to gasp for air he suddenly was restricted from._  
_Castiel weakly tried to get free but he had no choice at all. Within a blink he was turned, his head slammed back on the marble floor, leaving him numb and dizzy as his Suit Jacket was pulled up and his Pant ripped down…_

# ***

Balthazar was scanning the pictures that had been sent to one of his dead mailboxes the alpha had established all over the years he was working for the company.  
The blond mans face was calm, not showing any sign of distress or disappointment but there was a slight pulsating on his temple vein.  
The Guard and Trainer, right hand and assistant of the future heir of the Company, was not happy with the Information’s he had received!  
It would made things a lot more complicated, if not even impossible, Balthazar thought as he casually put the pictures among the other papers on the desk, extremely careful about not to let any Camera see the photos/it.

\-------------

Even in the ‘good old’ days this Laboratory had been nothing else than trouble, Balthazar remembered.  
The Alpha still had the pictures of the trial participant’s vividly in mind, and for damn sure he would never be able to forget the horrible stench of Alpha and Beta fear, and the flood of Omega pain and distress.  
They had screamed in agony and stress, all of them equally.  
Some had looked rotten at some of their Body parts, others had moved with open wounds, skin slapping, muscles and bones out on the open as their flesh was eaten away by the toxic nature of the drug.  
Balthazar had been disgust and close to vomiting as they had walked the lane of glass cells with the Victims of this inhuman Experiment.

Balthazar was watching from a slight distance while Castiel wasn’t looking away, not once had the young Alpha ever closed his eyes or grimaced at the horror he was facing while two doctors had explained every detail of the whole procedure.  
Till this day Balthazar did not understand how a boy of this young age had been so unfaced by this unspeakable cruelty.

Now, the blond Alpha was looking once again on the edge of one of the hidden pictures, there might be any hope gone to find a cure for his Commander…

# ***

Dean had hurried to find the Coordinates that had been given to them by Phone.  
It was great luck that the devise was still working after the dark blond Betas outburst. But apparently, aside a small crack on the display it seemed fully functioning for now and Dean was not to complain about that.  
They had waited for so long to find a way out of this chuck damn misery and even though he didn’t liked it, the older Winchester had indeed put all of his hope into this Balthazar guy.

The Hunter looked around at this god forsaken Place.  
It was dark and he needed his Flashlight to orientate in the surrounding.  
“What the…?” Dean was wondering. Why would they be sent here?  
The light cone was showing nothing else than broken, dead branches, old leaves and mud and trees… More mud than trees Dean figured and growled as he sunk in to his ankles at some point.

After they had figured the message Sam hadn’t even tried to go with Dean, he easily had accepted to stay with the Alpha to overlook his status.  
Dean had promised to hurry and just to take a look what this was about.  
Sam had agreed and he had warned his Brother to be careful, and to come back.

Dean followed a narrow path through the short forest area, according to the coordinates the given goal was right behind this last part.  
In the dark and cold misty night and due to the fact that the territory was completely unknown, it took a bit longer for the Hunter to orientate.  
Since the Beta didn’t know what he was expecting, he needed to be very careful, this still could be a trap and under no circumstances was Dean willing to end in this no mans land for an Alpha.

The short path hadn’t been that short the Beta figured as he was stopped by a huge, high security fence after 15min.  
Dean was so concentrated on any possible traps on the ground that he almost run into that obstacle.

For a short moment the Hunter hesitated in front of this impressive barrier but Dean realised soon that something was off about this structure.  
The Beta listened for any kind of electric vibration in the air but there was none, next he looked for a small piece of wood he was throwing into the fencing lines.  
Again there was no reaction.

The Hunter still didn’t touched the barrier but he felt confident enough to risk a look with his flash light to the other side.  
The Area was to dark to see anything yet and there was not the slightest bit of a sound of any kind.  
A place protected like this should have at least some guarding dogs, Dean thought already looking for Cameras around.  
But again there was none in the near surrounding.  
It left the Hunter to frown a bit.  
The light cone of his Flashlight wasn’t strong enough to reach far but he could make out some Buildings, destroyed Buildings to be more precisely.

All there was, and Dean was very confused and disappointed, was an area full of burned concrete Buildings…, surrounded by a high security fence that wasn’t working anymore.  
The whole place looked like a run down factory of some kind, but the Fire that had it destroyed wasn’t that long gone Dean realized as well.

# ***

Sam was watching the Alpha in his sleeping state. Finally the seizures had stopped and Castiel seemed a bit more relaxed.  
The Hunter was exhausted.  
He hadn’t left the Alphas side for more than a brief second to get some drink or food for himself.  
Other than that, Sam had stood watch.

Now he was watching the bedsite Castiel was laying on. Once again and without realizing it, Sam had created a Nest.  
He was looking at it, the teasing of his Brother still in his mind.  
Dean might have laughed it off but Sam was terrified at his own doing.

The younger Hunter had given up on anything that would have included something like a home, a place to be and especially something to settle down that could be close to a Family.  
There were many reasons for the Beta to do that and more than one good argument.  
And over the years Sam had somehow managed to accept the fact that there would never be anything to satisfy this deep wish, this need.

It was a horrible revelation that this stupid idea wasn’t death and that the appearance of an unknown Alpha was able to pull it up from the depth of the young Betas dark.  
He still wouldn’t be able to breed, he still wouldn’t be part of a real Pack and it still wouldn’t be the Family Sam was yearning for, and still…

Castile groaned slightly and Sam moved closer immediately. He gently took the cloth to cool the Alphas sweaty forehead.

Sam looked at the weak Alpha who was completely depending on him for the moment.  
And it was a different dependence than the one he felt with Dean.  
Sam called back all the moments he had with this unusual Alpha while he had been around in the bunker with them for the first time.  
The easy way he had allowed Sam to get close, without the fear to get a flippantly comment for leaning on.  
As much as Sam loved his Brother, he never would be in any other position than the younger Sibling, the one Dean wanted, needed to protect.  
And as much as the older one had worked on that over the Years, there always was that left gap between them whenever it got emotional.  
There always would be these strange moments in which Dean would get insecure for having Sam to close. These moments when Dean got his break downs in which he couldn’t stand to have Sam around, the one Dean still felt he had corrupted and was holding hostage…  
And it was in those moments that Sam felt most alone, lost and without ground to stand on.

For some reason, and Sam didn’t understood that exactly, the Alpha was filling this instable spot between him and Dean.  
Castiel was a solid rock, a calming windbreath in the storm that his older Sibling could be.  
And Sam had not known until they had met, how much he had needed that.

The Beta gently reached for the Alpha face.  
He was still mad and a bit unsettled because of the threat and attack at this nightmare Event.  
But only imagining to loose Castiel again was painful.  
Sam felt trapped.  
He would never choose anything, anyone over Dean!  
Never would anyone be more important to him no matter how much he or she would easen the burden and insecurities.  
Still, having Castiel around, this close, it was painful…

“Cass….” Sam was closely leaning in as he started to talk to the unconsciousness Alpha.  
“I’m not sure if you can hear me, but if you can…, hang in there…, don’t give up…”  
“I will never forgive you if you do that…, of all things, don’t do that…”  
“I am waiting here,…we are waiting here…”  
“I forgive you for the Attack…, I will!” Sam promised in a childish attempt, a stupid hopeful wish to wake the blue eyed.

“come back Alpha…” Sam whispered, once again cooling the slightly shivering dark haired.  
“please…come back to me…”  
The Beta sighed as he reached for Castiels cheeks, his eyes carefully scanning the gentle face for any kind of reaction while he leaned in to gently kiss the plum, chapped but soft lips.

\-------------

Dean had stopped at the Room door as he had heard his Brothers soft voice. For a short moment he had hoped that Castiel had wake, that everything was fine and that the whole episode hadn’t been anything more than a nightmare in a lucid dream because he had fallen asleep at some random bar after a hunt…  
But it was never that easy.

The dark blond Beta listened as Sam begged for the Alpha to come back to him…, and he watched as his beloved Sibling kissed the lifeless Castiel before he leaned their foreheads together in a fragile, emotional gesture.  
Dean had never seen Sam’s soft side like that, not from that angle and not so openly.  
And he knew that partly he was to blame for that.  
Sam had always been clingy, very physically in his needs and it was something that Dean could only satisfy to some degree.  
He always was backing off at emotional gestures. It was a strange situation, while Sam was yearning for that kind of closeness because he had not experienced it to the fullest, Dean was avoiding them because he had lost them and it had hurt to much, had destroyed him to a point where he wasn’t sure that he would be able to handle it anymore.  
But this way, and Dean knew that, they were trapped in an endless chase and run…  
It was a constant guild Dean couldn’t shake off.  
He watched his brother holding close to the Alpha who seemed more of an Emotional support, even unconscious, than Dean could ever be for Sam.  
It did hurt but never the less the dark blond smiled, even though it was a sad one.

“Heh Sammy.”  
He finally announced his return, watching how the younger Hunter shrugged while he hurried to get up.  
He looked guilty and caught and it made Dean feel bad.

”I’M Sorry…Dean it is…”  
Sam stuttered but the older Beta waved it off, gently smiling at his desperate Brother.  
Dean shook his head as he stepped closer and pulled the younger one tightly to his chest, holding him like that for a moment of closeness.

“I like this A-hole too..” Dean suddenly mentioned as he slowly leaned back, searching for his Brothers eyes to look at him.  
They both had been to a lot lately and it was eating at each of them, the dark blond had figured, but he wasn’t willing to let that distract them now, they could be all cheesy and broken and messed up when their current Problem was solved and done.  
As Sam finally looked back pulled Dean him in and kissed his beloved, oversensitive numbnut of a Sibling.  
“You’re a pain in the ass, I can live with one more…” Dean stated jokingly, ending the so uncomfortable sweet moment by swatting his Brothers shoulder and getting back to the serious business…, explaining what he had found at the coordinates and to ask how Cass had been…

# ***

_”Sam…?” Castiel was confused, he clearly had heard his Beta somewhere out in the dark that Michael had left him in after putting him back in place._  
_Alpha domination wasn’t new to the blue eyed, it had been part of his life since his childhood days. Ranks weren’t overlooked easily in his Family and since he was the youngest, but still most powerful, it had become a painful routine till Castiel had been able to fight back._  
_But this time Michael had been fiercely in his Rage about the youngest ones Failure._  
_And for a moment the younger Alpha had somehow given up, had only laid on his back staring into the nothingness above and waited for the next torture to come. But Sam had called, his Beta had clearly called for him and the terrifying Michael had vanished at the way more important desperation Castiel had clearly heard in Sam’s voice._  
_His Beta needed him and the Alpha couldn’t ignore this call under no circumstances. Sam and his Brother were the best things in his life, Castiel didn’t wanted to lose them._  
_Eagerly the blue eyed got up, and although shaking and weak on his feet, he went looking for the Beta whose scent was filling now the empty space around…_

___________________________________________________________________________


	60. In the Aftermath - the Past & the Future -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but i finally got the Courage to get back here.  
> It is a bit progress, and also i want to get back to the more happy parts, it apparently might take a bit longer, however I’m working at it, and meanwhile we will have some classic Hunter action next. ^^!
> 
> And since this hasn’t changed yet, and probable never will;  
> This is no Beta and no Native.  
> Hope you still have fun reading it… ^^)

In the Aftermath - the Past & the Future -

“Well we can’t let him here on his own.” Sam stated subdued looking at the Alpha lying in the prepared Room they all were sharing at the moment.  
“I know...” Dean huffed back, following his Brothers view.

Dean had gotten another message a few hours ago.  
This time there had been a number and an Address.  
The P.O. Box had contained a thick envelope that Dean had taken before he had looked if someone had seen or followed him.  
After the Hunter had been reassured himself that the situation was clear he had returned to the Bunker.

Now the Brothers were discussing their limited Options.

\----------

The big Envelope Dean had brought back had been a bunch of old Reports and Statistics and Data of any kind. Some couldn’t even be red as the ink had faded over time.  
Most of the left stuff hadn’t made any sense at all to the Hunter Brothers.  
Not even for Sam, who could, to Deans knowledge, make sense out of almost every thing, had figured it all.

For hours the Brothers had sat next to the Alphas bed, had worked through all the Texts and disgusting Pictures of somehow rotten but living Creatures that barely could be reminded Human.

Luckily though, it wasn’t a complete loss about the information. Among the very graphic and terrible Images the Winchesters had found some hand written notes that Sam had managed to put together somehow, Dean didn’t even dared to asked.  
Apparently they had been given some stuff about a secret Military or what ever, Project that maybe had some connection to their Alphas current state.  
There were some hints and clues that the People responsible for all that creepy shit had left a Backdoor open on their way, just in case.

The notes talked about an Antidote of some kind but all the Chemical codes and formulas were way too high above the two Betas pay grade.

Dean had twisted and turned the sketches and concepts but for the dark blond it could have been Alien language and he would have understood the same amount of it.  
Sam had got a bit farther. The younger one had managed to figure out the basics of some of the chemical compounds but that was it.

The Beta Brothers were left with more or less nothing in the end.  
To get deeper into all of this they would need to get out, would need to do some questioning, look for some Specialists.  
On the other hand were should they have started.  
And even more important, they needed to make an important decision about Castiel.

\----------

Dean growled, still eyeing the unconscious Alpha in the next room.  
He knew they would get him into a Hospital, and he knew they needed to hurry but this blond douche had been very persistent on the hiding aspect, otherwise he would not have handed the Alpha over, Dean had come to that conclusion.

Sam whined silently and ripped his Brother out of his thoughts.  
The taller Hunter was doing that for quite some time now…, Dean had realized as well.  
And even though not used to it, he kinda liked to get such a direct and unmistakable sign of discomfort and worry, other than the typical tells of his younger Brother.  
It made reacting to it somehow easier.  
Dean stepped closer and pulled Sam’s head closer to his neck, allowing him to scent and calm in the closeness of his life long guardian.

The sudden buzzing had both men wincing at the unexpected sound and hectically looking around for the device.

\---

“And, what do you got!” The voice was dimmed just as if the owner was trying to hide somehow…  
“What do we…?” “WHO IS there?” Dean questioned back in an angry tone…

“YOU GOD DAMN STUPID BETA!” The voice called back equally angry and annoyed, leaving Dean to look a bit abashed at the phone in his hand.  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK, WHO IS HERE!” The somehow Familiar voice moved on.  
“SO keep that STUPID act and say what you’ve got I do not have all the time in the world here!!”

Sam took the phone as he realised the pulsing vein on his Brothers temple. It was best to interfere now he decided.

“We need help here.” Sam mentioned in a more adequate tone.  
“Castiel will not make it any longer we do need to get him to a hospital…” The younger Betas voice slightly changed to worry as he was given the most crucial details of the current situation.

There was a short break and Sam almost thought the lined had died as the men on the other side went on.  
“How bad?” Balthazar questioned serious, real worry in his voice too.  
“He will not make it to the next days without professional care and even with it…” Sam stopped.

Another pause followed.  
“I’ll figure something out!” Balthazar promised a bit pressed before he got back to his first question.

“Did you get anything out of the Material, anything?” The Alpha urged…

\----------

Balthazar had only a few minutes till those dumb-asses would figure out that they had followed a false track. 

He knew Castiel was in bad shape he had seen him before and watched him getting worse over days, why should it have stopped.  
There were a few things prepared and the blond Alpha thought he would manage to get his Commander there without drawing to much attention but it all would still be useless if this Beta wouldn’t find something that could help to get the blue eyed clean again.

\----------

“So it was you who had sent all that useless stuff?” Dean questioned into the phone he had taken from Sam after they had figured that speaker wasn’t working.  
“How about some context here?” The dark blond was still angry.  
“This coordinates had been nothing more than burned down ground, thanks for that man. What was that about?” The dark blond grumbled.  
“And this Paper Stuff? What are we supposed to do with this…? Seriously do we look like scientists?”  
Dean was about to build his rage once more and Sam took over again.

“So it is burned down?” Then man on the other side sounded seriously worried.  
“What was it?” Sam questioned, understanding that it might be of importance…

# ***

**_Years back…_ **

The Movie was disgusting and Balthazar was struggling to keep it together.  
Castiel on the other hand was not showing any signs of stress or discomfort.  
Instead the young boy was calmly listening to the ‘Doctors’ explanation. A ‘Doctor’, Balthazar thought, who had way to much fun watching the dying Alphas and Omegas on the screen while completely neutral pointing at the scenery and telling what was going on and that and how they had managed to minimize the side effects. 

This asshole seemed so proud about his so called ‘achievement’. 

“We’ve had some difficulties in the prior groups about the toxic, almost acid like reactions but we have figured it since than.” The White coat stated with a bright smile changing to the next picture.  
“As you can see, our medium is now no longer visible from the outside. The inconvenient peeling of the skin that had left to show the muscle and Bones, is almost completely gone by now. And we also have managed to minimize the needed doze to activate the Effect.”  
“The desired Effect is now available within minutes and can last till three hours before the subjects inner organs will be too decomposed from the substance…”

Balthazar needed to turn away from the newly explicit Pictures, he needed to.  
Instead the Alpha was scanning the Laboratory and the Members that were walking around busily working at the few desks.  
It all seemed so normal and nothing within here was showing that there were Alphas and Omegas tortured and killed just a few rooms further.  
Balthazar had seen a lot and he had done a lot and would end up in hell for his actions but it was the first time that he really understood and accepted that he would deserve to be down there in the end.

The blond Alphas attention suddenly got distracted from the ongoing explanation of that creepy man who called himself a Doctor.

Far in the Background, on the other side of the viewing window Balthazar eyed two Workers, also in white coats, in an obviously heated dispute.  
This behaviour was unusual enough to have a closer look, the blond Alpha decided.

Since Castiel was safe in this Bureau, Balthazar left his young Commanders side and the Bureau.  
Unnoticed the Alpha walked around the tables filled with a lot of laboratory and medical equip of any kind. Within no time he had crossed the huge room and gotten close enough to actually hear a few bits and pieces of the conversation while he acted as if he was very concentrated on some of the Experiments around.

“You STOP THIS TESTINGS OR I WILL DO IT!!” One of the maybe ‘Doctors’ stated, pointing at the other mans chest in an unmistakable gesture.  
He was not happy.  
“THIS IS INSANE!” The other one growled back in frustration and highly emotional.  
“WE CAN’T ALLOW THIS! IT IS AGAINST EVERY MORAL that IS LEFT!” The young man sounded desperate, angry and annoyed.  
“And it IS ALMOST DONE!”  
“YOU are working here, you’ve signed the Contract and this is no negotiation, YOU END your Tests or it is your end!” The other guy actually threatened in a deep growl.  
“WE CAN not let that go on without a proper neutralizer!!!” The younger one begged, almost whined back but was once more cut short.  
“You heard me, that is none of your business, you end your interference and tests and get back to the given basics you are hired to work on!” 

\----------

The Communication ended and with it the Report Castiel had listened too.  
Balthazar was by his Commanders side again as they finally left this Horror Industry.  
The young boy was still not showing any emotions or struggle and once more the older Alpha was impressed and worried and he felt pity for the Boy who hadn’t been one for a long time.  
“Sir?” The blond questioned subdued on their way back to the Company.  
“Do you mind a personal Question?” Balthazar looked into the rear view mirror at the blue eyed Alpha staring coldly out of the Car window.  
Castiel only nod, not turning or ending his staring out.  
“Does your current Project involve something like Neutralizer?”  
The older Alpha finally finished, still glancing on the backseat and his ‘Boss’.  
Castiel was still looking out.  
“I do not recall that.” The young boy stated unfaced.  
“Why?” He questioned back evenly disinterested.  
“I was just curious. What is a neutralizer?” Balthazar went on in a casual tone.  
This time though Castiel did turned and stared into the other Alphas eyes through the rear view mirror. But he did not questioned any further, instead he answered.  
“A Neutralizer would be able, theoretically, to dilute, to water our product to some degree.  
“Under certain circumstances, hypothetically, it could even be used as something like an ‘antidote’.” “But since it is not planed for this Project, it is of no meaning at all.”

With this the young Alpha returned to stare back out of the Car window and Balthazar drove them home.

It was just a few days before a young man was found near a river bed, a few towns away, he had been to rotten already to even be identified, but the ‘Doctor’ Balthazar had listened too had never been seen again…

# ***

**_Now_ **

“…It was some kind of Laboratory in the past. I don’t know what it had become.” And it wasn’t a complete lie even though Balthazar had been there just a few times ago.  
He had hoped the Reports and Pictures had been false although he knew better.

The Alpha had searched all through the Company to find what was left from that days Castiel had been the Supervisor of that Project but it wasn’t much and most of it lost or destroyed over time, either by accident or on purpose.  
There was absolutely no digital Data to be found that was dating back that far.  
And Balthazar had to go above and beyond the typical/casual Company Information Storage.  
The few things he had managed to get his hands on were leftovers that somehow had escaped the shredder.

With Lucifers men all around the blond Alpha had no chance to do anything and in the End he had put it all together and smuggled it out with the daily Mail that was going al over town.

He had hoped for a better result, a more satisfying feedback from these Betas his Commander had such a high opinion off that he had constantly brought them up.

“Listen…” Balthazar started again.  
“…There might be something about a ‘Neutralizer’ of some kind, written in these reports...”  
“These are all information left from that early Project and I had no time to look it up on my own.”  
“…I do know though, that years ago all the collected Data had been secured at the Laboratory, in an Underground safe, before the Digital Age had risen. If by any chance there is something that could help get Castiel back together, it will be hidden there. Maybe even a Prototype of some Antidote”

Dean growled loudly before he yelled at the Phone…  
“AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT BY ONLY A FEW COORDINATES!!!!”  
He couldn’t believe this missed chance because of the incomplete and weirdly done Communication.

“…It might have slipped your attention. I am currently trapped in a limiting situation, to do anything and since I am covering up for your Alphas missing, I am very occupied right now!” The other Alpha growled back.

Sam, who was leaning close to his Brother, who had taken back the phone, was sceptical frowning.  
“What if this ‘Safe’ is also burned?”

“…Than Castiel will be dead in a few days…”  
The answer was less aggressive and filled with real remorse that left Sam a bit wondering.

“…There will be no guaranty...” Balthazar stated. “…but is a chance that this Archive is still intact, it was build this way, and only a few ever knew about or used it. It probably was forgotten over time, it is a chance.” The Alpha finished slightly growling.  
“…It maybe is the only one…” He added a bit more subdued.

“Give me two hours to find a Place for Castiel and than I need you two to look this chance up!”  
With that the call ended, leaving the Brothers frowning and unable to say anything else…

\----

“I don’t like this guy…” Dean finally mentioned.  
“No Worry, I thing this feeling is mutual…” Sam explained before getting back to Castiel just to be close again.

___________________________________________________________________________


	61. The Past and the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still trying to get some help for Cass but we are working on it...  
> I had hoped to be way farther in Progress but it seemed the Boy's prefered a bit more slow Motion here. ^^!
> 
> No BEta no Native and probably a lot open gab's oO!  
> I still hope you enjoy it. ^^)

The Past and the Future 

Dean looked it over once again but as far as he could tell these were the remains of the Main-Building. The one this A-hole had explained was holding the Archive.

The fire had done a great job. The complete Area was more or less destroyed.  
Only a few, small brick wall building were left along with some left walls standing on its own in this now no man’s land.

The dark blond was still edgy from handing over their Alpha to these unknown guys.  
What way was that to treat someone, anyone but mostly Castiel.  
Dean really started to doubt that the other Alpha, saying he cared, really had the same definition than every one else about that term.

The Brothers had been ordered to some back alley were an ambulance had already been waiting for them to hand over the blue eyed.  
The Strangers that had load him up had worked fast professional still, giving their Alpha away shortly after they had finally got him back was tough for both Betas.  
Not to mention that they, once again would end up in that uncertainty of what would happen to the strange dude they had become so fond of.  
Dean had growled warningly at any all to sudden move of the paramedic’s whom didn’t seemed impressed at all even though Sam had backed his Brother up.  
The Hunters had still stand their ground, clearly sending the message of possessive protection in order their Alpha would be treated anything else than appropriate.

However, Castiel was gone now, once more, and it left Dean grumpy and Sam a bit vary as they were exploring the former Laboratory area.

The Hunters had bee pretty careful with the additional knowledge including the fact that this was done after their Alphas ‘downfall’ as Dean had started to call it in his head.  
The dark blond had not been wrong to leave this place out of suspicion the first time around.  
They had already figured that indeed this place was not without protection.

Sam had pointed it out first, showing his brother the laser barriers on the ground.  
They were installed all over, perfectly hidden among the rubble, which meant they didn’t have been here before the destruction. Someone had set them up after the devastating Fire.

“Guess this is some serious shit going on here, even now.” Dean stated, avoiding another of those traps while directing his flashlight to another almost crumbled wall.  
Without any kind of map or direction this here could take hours, if they would even figure out the way to the Underground Levels.  
Chance has it that these would be even worse than the left ruins up above.

It would be dangerous and Dean didn’t liked the Idea of getting down, beneath the earth, even more than he disliked the idea of flying.  
Being buried alive and captured within small rooms and spaces had left the older Winchester a bit ‘insecure’ of any kind of restricting or limiting surroundings.  
He actually had needed some time to even feel comfortable at their Bunker after this new anxiety had started.  
It was just one of many the dark blond had become a genius in hiding it.  
And he wasn’t the only one, both Brothers knew about the Symptoms of their Hunter life and each of them was dealing with it on their own.

\----------

Sam was already looking through another destroyed building. Dean could see the light dancing around even though they tried to keep it down as best as possible.  
On a Territory that huge, a separated search was the best of options the Hunters had decided.

Dean shone his flashlight into the corners of the rests of what might have been some Office.  
It was too small to be of some importance and other than some burned filing cabinets there was nothing left that could be of any interest and therefore the dark blond moved on.  
Dean frowned at another laser light on the ground and carefully searched the area for more as he was saving the position for their way back or in any other unexpected case.

\----------

About a dozen destroyed buildings, and way to many pipes Dean had more than once hit his head on as he had searched the ground for laser traps, the older Winchester had enough.  
He sighed and decided to look for Sam.  
This Balthazar guy had talked about a huge Underground level, but so far there was no sign about that, not a crack at the floors of the burned down buildings, not a staircase down into some cellar or any hatch that would guide there.  
Dean was exasperated after hours had passed in that useless Search.  
They hadn’t even half of the Area and the older Hunter was not eager to still stay here when the sun would rise again.

# ***

Sam pulled the metal plate out of the way after he had looked for any hidden trap that would reveal them.  
Most of the burned to the ground Constructions so far had not have any kind of Cellar.  
The younger Hunter was wondering about that.  
Sam had looked at the left Materials that obviously had been used within the Buildings and shortly realized that, even though the outside had looked like solid brick-walls it wasn’t what it had been build out of.

“Sam.”  
Dean announced his appearance but he still stared into the pistol barrel of his Brother who frowned at the other Beta for his sudden creeping up.  
“Yeah, love you too.” Dean joked lowering his arms he had lifted in a reflex at the pointed weapon.

“Let me guess.” Sam stated in his ‘I knew something you don’t.’ attitude Dean really hated.  
Still he nodded.  
“These here…” The younger one gestured at the burned ground and the black left walls.  
“…couldn’t be much older than maybe 20Years. Although they do look like old stone constructions, they are not…”  
Dean frowned at the younger Beta before it dawned on him.  
“Since this is an older Faculty, the Entrance to some huge Underground Laboratory would be…”  
“…positioned at the original Construction Ground.” Sam finished his Brothers sentence.

“This here is only a distraction!” Dean stated a bit suspiciously.  
The Hunter didn’t like being tricked that easy.  
But someone had put in some Effort to create this Scenery and that was never a good sign…

# ***

It had taken hours for Lucifer to finally take his men and leave on whatever kind of mission Michael had sent him.  
Balthazar had only watched over the monitors as the preparation had been done.  
He was nervous and barely able to do his duty. 

It had been difficult enough to plan for some Medical supervision for his Commander without really being able to communicate with anyone directly.  
It had been and still was a highly risk for a vulnerable Alpha on a list of uncomfortable individuals this Family was updating randomly.  
All Balthazar knew at the moment, watching at the monitors as Lucifer was ordering something, yelling and gesturing before he looked it over and decided to enter his Limousines back.  
The Ash blond should have been long gone the moment Castiel would be handed over. Now Balthazar was far behind his plan and schedule and the unstable younger Alpha was driven in some anonymous ambulance around town.  
Balthazar didn’t even know where exactly and if it all had worked out as well.  
The Betas had given him some hints about his Commanders condition but truth be told it was something the blond was ignoring as best as possible until he would be faced with the inevitable. He still was hoping that those Betas had been wrong, that they were just nervous and overwhelmed about the situation…

The blue eyes focused back at the monitors as the Cars were leaving.  
He still needed to wait at least till he could be sure that the other Alpha would not return for some reason.  
Balthazar was praying that his Commander was still save…

# ***

“Careful!” Sam gestured for his Brother as the older one was almost tripping into an open Sewer.  
The Hunters had found themselves way farther into the thick vegetation that had surrounded the first burned down Area.  
They had seen the first left foundation walls, the left building frames, they had almost stand right in front of it.

But way earlier the Winchesters had been sure to be on the right track now.  
Dean had realized the Cameras all over at first as he had held the younger one back and stopped him in his steps.  
Sam had pulled his Brother into the thicket just a few minutes later as he had figured the drones circling around above the free spaces outside of the trees.  
Dean had cursed at the suddenly way more complicated situation.

It was dark but they couldn’t risk using the flashlights due to the Cameras and drones. They still had to look for the laser traps and there was also a possibility of audio recording around.  
All together this was a shitty situation.

They only had made slow progress in surrounding the 20 floor high left Brick-wall buildings and the Winchesters had already figured there were more of those at the ground.

\----------

Sam risked to shine down the Sewer his Brother accidentally had found. The old, burned down Building was in eye side and there was a high possibility that this could have some kind of connection which would allow the Hunters to hide from all of the current threats.  
But there also was a high possibility that this would end in some small pipe system and get them nowhere…  
Dean seemed to read his Brothers thoughts as he shrugged his shoulders and sceptical looked down into that darkness of a concrete drain.  
He didn’t liked the idea of getting down there but, and for that he looked around once more, up here was worse.  
Finally Dean nod but ‘allowed’ Sam to go in first…

\----------

The way down was longer than expected but at some point on the way, there were warnings and Technical data written on either sides of the Metal bars poking out of the stone and working as a ladder.  
It was a tight fit but finally the Hunters made it to the ground.

The Sewer was dark even with Sam shining down the tunnel and even here the walls were covered in a thin layer of soot.  
It was hard to breath and the left air was burning, scratching in the Betas throat.  
Dean coughed as he joined his Brother who was already putting down his bag, searching for something he had brought with him.

Dean used the opportunity to have a look around on his own.  
“Ok…, guess there is a connection to the Buildings somewhere.” He commented on the black mass on his fingers as he touched the wall.

Sam handed one of the black Rubber masks to the older one who took it with a slightly lifted brow.  
He had packed for potential fights, of course, Sam had packed for eventualities.  
“That’s why I love you!” Dean stated already trying to get the gas mask to fit. There was no more fun then being/feeling even more restricted while already buried beneath the earth.  
The dark blond tried to ignore that.  
“Heh…can you still hear me...?” He questioned to test the acoustic in this thing.

Sam nodded and pulled one of the connected straps a bit tighter before he shouldered his bag again and straightened up to get go.

\----------

“Hey ahm…I’ve thought about the whole Situation.” Dean started after some time silently walking next to each other.  
His voice sounded odd through the mask but Sam listened.

Dean didn’t wanted to call it doubt what had him thinking for some time now actually.  
But the whole situation with the blue eyed Alpha had gotten completely out of hand, and even if they would find something to help Castiel out of his current misery, what would be next?  
Dean had seen his Brother suffer having the Alpha around, he had also seen him suffer with the Alpha gone and much to his own annoyance he could understand that behaviour too.  
But what if Castiel would wake up? With a Family like his in the back, pushing him to the Society Rules the blue eyed was born in, Dean was wondering what where their, the Winchesters option and roles in that picture.

It was still and definitely an image Dean liked to have in mind, all of them together, cosily at the Bunker. Sam would cling to the other dark haired, happily cooing in the other man’s presence and Dean would be happily watching, smiling at Castiel who would try to figure him out.  
It was a nice little fantasy, but sadly though, it was exactly that, a fantasy.

The older Winchester had never been one to fall for illusion, although it had happened once.  
Now, however, he knew better than that. Their life was nothing cosy, nothing you easily integrate someone, not even another Hunter and especially not a Civilian, from a High society Asshole Family.  
The Hunter had no doubt that an Alpha like Castiel did belong up top, not in that kind of Family but definitely up top, but with that knowledge came the understanding that he might never would fit in with them as well.

Dean turned at his Brother he wasn’t sure how to start that needed conversation.  
Sam hadn’t said anything but somehow he seemed to understand.  
The younger one had always been good in reading the older one, the one he was focused on since their childhood.

“They will not let him go, right?” Sam suddenly mentioned into the darkness and heaviness of their current surrounding.  
Dean hesitated but recalling all they had been through with the Alpha till now… It was a vanishingly small chance.  
And the older Beta shook his head.  
“I…don’t think so.” “Now that he had been back… I can’t think of any reason for them to do it.”  
Dean added.  
“Do you want him back?” The question was more subdued and not only because of the mask.  
It had the older one a bit surprised.  
“Don’t think I asked because I do not want him around. Because… I would want to.” Dean confessed.  
“But what if we have to go on a hunt, would these other douches interfere, would they blow our cover or getting us, you in danger in their careless acting? Would we have to be careful not only from Monsters but other people hiding in the dark or behind corners just to give us a wipe?” “I just don’t know if we can handle it all.”  
There was deep sorry in the dark blond’s voice as he ended looking far into the distance of that tunnel.

“We maybe can’t help him even if he would wake up…” Sam added.  
Dean had not been the only one thinking about it all.

Again the Brothers fall back into silence as they walked on into the thickening darkness…

# ***

“Ok hurry!” Balthazar commanded at the two guys who had parked the Ambulance in the Garage of the huge House that was holding Castiels own Apartment and living space, as well as his two mates that were still hidden in their respectable Wings that had been prepared due to the Omegas individual needs and likings after the Omiai.

As it had shown Castiel had picked some difficult ones. The little blond guy had been a constant pain in the ass working with him. He had complained and commanded the whole time during the redesign. He had always insisted on seeing his Mate to finally fulfil what he was trained and raised to have and own. The guy was not happy being second in place and all of his fragile, delicacy was gone the moment he had entered the house and had a look at it.  
The dark haired Girl on the other hand seemed quite adjusting and silent about all the things going on around. But Balthazar had made the mistake to get in her way at some point by simply trying to hold her in some budget.  
Although patience and obedient on the outside, she was far from that.  
She had the tendency to take every thing she could, and even more.  
Within Weeks the girl had get rid of all of her former belongings and developed a whole new wardrobe including expensive Jewelery and every thing about make up and other accessories.  
Balthazar couldn’t do much and had figured it would be better to have the Omegas their way in order to keep them quite.

They were still not allowed to leave the House or have any other social Contacts for now. It was a common procedure to guarantee for the mating bond to seriously set.  
It was old traditions that didn’t hold to modern knowledge but was still practiced in old families.  
Actually an Alpha who was able to hide his Mates for quite some time from outside eyes was seen strong and capable since it was expected to be the mating period and had something to do with Sexual abilities in some peoples mind.  
For Balthazar it was just something playing in his hands under the current difficult conditions.

\----------

Balthazar gestured for the Medics to stay silent as they were carrying the unconscious Alpha through the main Hall, a black and white marbled, open floor with high Windows and surrounding columns.  
Nothing Castiel would have liked Balthazar knew.

The blond guided the paramedic’s through it and turned into a small, hidden hallway, on the left side of the enormous double sided staircase.

Although the Alpha’s own Rooms and retreats are supposed to be upstairs, symbolizing the Top position of his Ranking in this house, Balthazar had prepared something that would make caring for the vulnerable blue eyed on the stretcher, way easier.  
He knew that no one would dare to interfere with a mating period who wasn’t allowed to. And the blond Alpha also hoped for his Commander to be left alone in the farther part of this Villa that also was supposed to be the Alphas Territory and could be locked up from behind.

While his Rooms could be randomly visited by his mates as long as they had permission. This more private Area was completely requested for the Alpha and his friends.  
No mate was allowed in.  
It was not used like this in modern days but it was still having all the benefits needed for an Alpha to keep his or her secrets.  
Balthazar knew for a fact that, old fashioned Michael, was using his private Space for his occasional Mistresses and Toyboys.

The Head of the Company had never been loyal to a mate, not like he was to the Business. And although Balthazar had no issue with the Head Alphas Behaviour about Sexual amusement, he saw it as complicated and immoral, to believe doing right in sheeting.  
Since Michael had no real moral or ethical bounding’s as it comes to every one he saw beneath him, the blond sociopath was in absolute believe that he could not do wrong in using others as he pleased when it was to his benefit, to fulfil his own needs.  
That was what Balthazar had a problem with for all of his life.  
Since he had discovered it the first time and since he had been announced to become Castiels guide and right hand.

\----------

The Panels moved without a sound and opened the Entrance to the third wing of the house.  
It was an immediate difference in the interior.  
The walls were decorated with carved wood all over the small hallway that opened in another huge Entrance Area that Balthazar already had locked and sealed months before after realizing the difficulties with the newly mates.

It was dark in that part of the house because of the lock down.  
Balthazar assured himself by looking back that the door had closed behind them before he hurried the medic pushing the stretcher into a huge Room that obviously was supposed to work as a Bureau.  
There already had been installed some needed devices and technique’s that would be needed to care for a Patient in serious, even lethal constitution.  
The two Beta paramedics were paid to prepare every thing for Doctors to look over at a later point.  
Balthazar only was nervous and carefully listening into the silence if there was something approaching.

In his mind he was cursing, that was not the Job he had signed up on.  
And it felt like being back on a battlefield.  
Something he, for damn sure, did not ever wanted to relive in all of his life…

He watched as the lifeless body of Castiel was lifted and put at the prepared Bed.  
Damn Balthazar hoped desperately that those awkward Beta Boys would find anything…  
___________________________________________________________________________


	62. The Past and the Future I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize, once agian, i had really hoped to be farther in the story by now but somehow there are always small things coming up, that wants to be integrated as well.  
> ^^!  
> I still do not give up, and work on bringing it forward although it might took one or two more chapters. Please beare with me and be patient.  
> Sincere Me.
> 
> This is still no Beta or native but I still hope you have some enjoyment in reading it.

The Past and the Future I

_“SAM!” Dean yelled from the Bunker stairs, holding up and waving the Package he had just brought back and they both had waited for._  
_Since a week he was distressing his Brother with questioning on a daily routine at the whereabouts of it._  
_Sam was restless too but he managed to hide it, this way enjoying more of his precious private time._

_“SAM!” Dean yelled again almost flying down the metal steps._  
_They both had looked this thing up and Dean wanted them both to open it._  
_The older Hunter hasted into the library, one of the first spots if he was looking for his Brother._  
_But the room was empty and the lights dimmed._  
_Dean rolled his eyes and immediately made his way to their shared room._

_He could hear the younger ones satisfied moans already and stopped._  
_Dean looked at the Package, he couldn’t take it in like this. The Winchester Hunter looked around before he decided for one of the countless empty rooms to put it there._  
_He could have brought it to his own room but the sounds coming from their Bedroom were just to intriguing to let an opportunity go._

_Dean had already pulled off his Flannel and T-Shirt before he even reached the doorhandle._

\----------

_Castiel was happy, he really was. He watched with hooded eyes how the tall Beta was moving his body while riding him slow and in obvious pleasure._  
_Sam was blushing all over and it was such a nice differentiation from the paler skin parts._  
_And even though the Hunter was glowing, Castile could still see his freshly set mark blooming in multiple Colors that were shifting the more aroused the younger man above became._

_Castiel could clearly remember that Sam had been the most hesitant as it came to the real mating._  
_Over and over he had seek assurance from his Brother who had no such problems at all._  
_Dean had happily jumped the blue eyed’s knot after he had finally trusted the Stranger, had fully accepted him into this dark world of theirs._  
_Sam had taken a bit longer but oh had he come around._

_Castiel tightened his grip on the Betas thighs and eagerly drank the moan he got for it._  
_It was still a miracle and still confusing to figure the differences between these gorgeous Brothers._  
_Both of the Winchesters living on opposite ends of the same scale and still they were so similar beneath the surface._  
_Now, and Castiel smiled at that, he would have all the time in the world to figure them out._  
_And he knew already that he would love every single day of this Perfection he had not known he had searched for for all of his life._

_“no…No don’t …hn move….” Sam begged and moved his hips again, this time leaving the Alpha to groan in surprise and pleasure._  
_Sam liked to have the upper hand, he liked to push the buttons and Castiel didn’t mind anymore._  
_He had seen that dominance in the younger Beta, had seen that it wasn’t used or fulfilled or even accepted._  
_And the Alpha had to admit it had taken him time too, to come around and allow the younger Hunter to explore all of his needs…, and today he knew it was worth every bit of pain or shame he had felt himself on the way._  
_Castiel felt some odd satisfaction in being used by this man to gain the pleasure, the fulfillment Sam would need. And the Alpha was always rewarded with the most awesome, unbelievable pure and rogue Persona of that otherwise so gentle soul._  
_Sam was complicated in all of his Layers and Cass loved them all equally, even those he hadn’t seen by now…_

_Dean, Dean was more earnest to his nature, and still he was so much more restrained than his younger Sibling._  
_Castiel was mesmerized by both Betas in any way._  
_Having them to himself, being theirs was the best thing that had ever happened to the blue eyed._

_He threw his head back at some unbelievable circling Sam performed that had Castiels knot pulsating, sending flash’s to his mind and body._  
_“hng….sahm….”_  
_The Hunter only smiled at his own power._

_“HEH…!” Dean bursted in, but he smiled immediately at the scenery before he walked in completely, stepping to the bed and leaning in to greet his Brother with a very lewd kiss._  
_He loved Sam in command, it got the older Hunter all tingly._  
_And he loved how their Alpha was not only allowing it, but encouraging the younger ones wishes as well._  
_Dean leaned down to greet the blue eyed as well, less lewd, more sensual and in deep adoration that was always and mostly showing in the Betas mysterious, endless green of his eyes._  
_Another thing Castiel loved…more than the Alpha could tell…_

_He was happy, his Betas were happy, they were scenting like perfection and satisfaction all over. They were scenting like mates, his mates, Castiel thought proudly as his fingers traced along the dark blonds mark that also was blooming in all the right colors…_

_“Mine….” Castiel happily hummed in his deep dark Alpha tone._

# ***

“OK is he stable?” Balthazar looked worriedly at the less gentle handling of the Unconscious Alpha. But the Medics only grunted at the question.  
They were paid and no officials and their lack in respect towards an Alpha was clearly showing that. Still they acted fast and connected and prepared the machines in a professional way.  
Only a few minutes later the loud ping of one of the devises almost gave the blond Alpha a heart attack, but one of the guys tuned down the tone immediately while the other one was checking all the connections once again.  
“He is….ok.” Finally one of the Betas turned at Balthazar.  
“When will he be under proper medical observation?” The guy questioned farther.

Balthazar frowned, he was not going to answer anything that was of no interest for some mercenary on the pay list.  
“Just asking for the Medication” The man added unimpressed.

\----------

It was still a few hours. That was what Balthazar had given the paramedics and with a skeptical look they had applied three of those liquid sacks that were now dripping into the Alphas body.

For the moment Castiel seemed calm, oddly calm actually after what the Brothers had described about the Alphas state. Balthazar was not complaining hell no, every minute Castiel was still alive was a win a much needed one actually.  
Nervously the Alpha looked at his watch, he had get the strangers out of the house through a side door that hadn’t been big enough for the stretcher before. This way it would have been much saver. But the blond Alpha had looked the Omegas up afterwards and both seemed to be in their Rooms.

They could stay there forever Balthazar thought as he finally sat down, staring at his Commander who was not giving any sign of life other than what the devises were showing…

# ***

“Oh crap.” Dean cursed as they finally had managed to open the heavy Bunker door wide enough to slip in. Even thought the Closing mechanism had been destroyed due to the fire and the Metal had been deformed, the gab it had left had still been way too small for the Hunters to enter.  
It had taken all of the Betas strength to force this heavy metal open a bit more. They had lost one of the crowbars on that action but in the end they had managed it somehow.

The pitch black room they were now staring at was heavily destroyed, the Fire must have raged in there with full force.  
Some of the squared columns were deformed, must like the door.  
Almost everything was covered in ash and soot, the ceiling had collapsed in some areas.  
The rubble was crunching beneath the Hunters working shoes and scratching over the burned Concrete.

It just looked like a bomb had exploded in here.  
“Man someone wanted to make sure there wouldn’t be something left.” Dean mentioned in his dull voice due to the mask, he was pretty thankful for at the moment.

Without a word the Hunters parted to each side, checking for every thing of need and a further way into the place.

\----------

Room to room the Winchesters had worked their way forward. Sometimes they had to climb over some collapsed construction parts, sometimes they had to crawl underneath some fallen down, instable Concrete blocks.  
More than once they had stopped at some odd sounds.  
At one point the Hunters had almost been slayed by falling cover plates and dropped away in a sudden open gab on the ground.

This whole Construction was a mess and could collapse at any moment. It really was a bad idea to be here, Dean thought, more carefully watching his steps by now.  
He was slowly questioning that, if this Archive was existing at all, it would still be unharmed.

\----------

After a lot of rooms that looked like as if they could have been bureaus and some smaller Laboratory leftovers, the Brothers found themselves in a more or less intact staircase, that surprisingly went not only up but also down.  
It seemed as if this Underground was going to be even bigger than expected.

It only needed a short look and the Betas decided to get down.

\----------

The Whole exploration became more and more of a horror show as the Brothers reached the end of the stairs and entered a wide Laboratory to the broken Fire door.

While Sam was making his way through some of the file cabinet leftovers, Dean was having a closer look at some odd Glass rooms.  
The Windows and doors had partly melted down. It looked like some of the modern art sculptures Sam had once forced Dean to visit.  
He still frowned at that lost day.

Dean got closer and flashed the light over the ground, and he grimaced at his finding…  
Apparently those ‘Boxes’ had still been in use as the fire had raged around here. And apparently no one had cared about the Creatures trapped this way.  
The remains were no longer identifiable in it black clumped state.  
But the Hunter wasn’t sure that it had been an animal.

He slowly walked on to the next, exactly finding the same. There had been something living in there as the fire had started.  
The dark blond kept his inappropriate but fitting curse about the Monsters whom had done this, to himself but he frowned even more…

The last of the three separated room sadly though, proved that Dean had been right, this remain left no question.  
The black mass that was retreated to the last corner, hiding as far as possible from the way the fire had come up, was still showing some human features. There were parts of a skull still visible and the position it was in does show a Human being in fear and distress, crouched down his or her arms slung around the bend knees.

It was a horrible view.  
These Beings must have been in pain and fear at the end of their life.  
Dean shook his head. Humans were horrible, the Hunter knew that for a fact.

“Heh, you got something?” The dark blond Beta questioned into the dark as he made his way back, looking through the other left Items that were telling a story that even had the Hunter getting some bad chills.

This hall was almost as wide as a stadion, separated into only three separations and filled with now darkened pipes and ceiling high, broken cylinders.  
But what ever this was, it was not what the Brothers were looking for.

# ***

_Dean had positioned himself behind his Brother, his hands roaming, tracing all over the taller one while the dark blond was constantly holding eye contact with the glowing blue of their Alpha._  
_Showing off his Brother had become an exciting habit to/for the older Hunter._  
_He grinned at the Alpha while doing so._

_“Is he locked?” Dean questioned in a whisper as he nipped at Sam’s long neck._  
_The younger one only nodded with a slight smile._  
_And Dean hummed in approval._  
_For him Fucking was fucking, no need of Powerplay, but seeing Sam doing it was just awesome._  
_Sometime his little big Brother pushed the Alpha in without the blue eyed being even close to ready, he ordered the Alpha with a mere look to not move and slowly let him grow, knot and all deep within… And that was only a light play the younger Beta had in store._  
_Dean loved that Show, it was impressive, and terrifying…_

_The Brothers lost themselves in their own world for some time. Sam still moving his pelvis and still grinding on the entered Alpha while Dean caressed his Brothers sides, down to the spread thighs and between them without even the slightest touch at Sam’s imposing erection._  
_His own length captured between his belly and Sam’s firm asscheeks and back._

_Castiel had no say in that game, he was participant who was allowed to stay, and the Alpha loved it._  
_His Betas were strong headed, unimpressed by anything and they would without a doubt kick their newly mates ass if needed._  
_It easened so many burdens on the Alphas shoulders and still had him feel even more connected and accepted._

_Castiel whined deeply at the display and the Brothers deeply kissing, rocking against each other in their unbelievable agile moves._  
_But all the Alpha got in return were moans of both, an even more deepening kiss and subtle grins on both Betas lips._  
_The blue eyed accepted his current position as an Object, only there to please his mates, and he was not only fine with it, he was happy…_

\----------

_Slowly and just like it happened sometimes, Castiels mind suddenly started slipping away._  
_The Alpha knew deep in his heart that Sam, that the Brothers had saved him from something, but he couldn’t say what it was. Often when he tried to follow this thought he felt a sudden pain, a warning not to look deeper into it._  
_There were still empty spots in Castiels memories he knew that he would need to figure it out at some point._

_A gentle hand on his cheek helped the Alpha to focus back._  
_The pale green of Sam’s multicolored eyes seemed worried and Dean was carefully eyeing their mate as well._  
_"Stay with us Alpha."_  
_Castiel smiled and took the younger Beta’s hand, soothingly kissing the warmth it was offering._

_There was something dark out there but here he was save._  
_Where ever this here was…_

___________________________________________________________________________


	63. The Past and the Future II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty but goody, i hope, we are finally moving on to what already is planed and decided anyway. ^^P
> 
> Nothing Betaed...and i still have not become a native... (how is this?) ^^)  
> HOpe you get some distraction from what ever it is wanted from.

The Past and the Future II

“HNGaaaargh….” Dean grunted as he pushed up the heavy Pipe that had fallen down from the ceiling. The Hunter was using his whole Body and Back and he knew that he would have to pay for it later.  
Sam had hurried to position the heavy metal cupboard beneath. It wouldn’t hold long but enough for the Brothers to get through this passage.

They had come across some more of those Glass Cells Dean had seen already. Some had been empty but sadly though, not all of them.  
Sam had frowned at the remains but still taken a closer look at one or two of them, leaving Dean to wonder what his Brother was hoping to find in that burned pile of flesh that didn’t even looked like anything close to a human being anymore.  
But apparently Sam had, found something to identify.  
It had nothing to do with this ‘mission’ but the younger Beta had explained that one of the things had been an Alpha.  
Dean didn’t care but he did acknowledge the information.

\----------

The Brothers had hoped that after they had crossed the huge Hall they would find some further hints just like the ones at the sewer entrance.  
Sadly though, the fire obviously had destroyed all on its devastating rage.  
Dean sighed under the mask where the air had become quite heavy and hot already.

# ***

 _His Betas slept peacefully by his side. Dean had, as usual positioned himself a bit higher to be able to rest his head just above the Alpha. The dark blond was always complaining that he was no cuddler, a lie he was stubbornly holding onto. The older Hunter was always saying that there had to be some standards. Him being higher than the Alpha and to appear not cuddly, apparently was one of them._  
_Sam on the other hand had made himself comfortable on the Alphas chest, one long arm reaching over and clinging to his Brothers leg.  
_Castiel smiled at that strange but so telling gesture.__

_____ _

_He assured himself that indeed the two Brothers were far away in Dreamland before he somehow managed to escape the two sided embrace of his new mates._

__

_The Alpha looked at them in adoration before he silently closed the door behind, walking the Bunker like he had done so often in those restless nights….  
It was a habit Castiel had developed only lately, he thought, because he couldn’t really remember._

__

_And sometimes, when he got that empty feeling, that clear knowledge that he was missing something, the blue eyed started to walk._  
_He walked the Hallways, the Operation Room, the Library and even the other multiple floors in that Bunker, that the Alpha considered his Home now._

 _Today though, Castiel found his way back into the kitchen at one of his first rounds._  
_It was the other ‘social’ room the Hunters shared. They met here in the morning, they argued over some coffee and they took turns on the stove._  
_Castiel often had only watched this playful, sometimes serious interaction._  
_And on some occasions he had to witness one of the older Hunters Food fights. It was the only way the Alpha could describe Dean’s way of absorbing some specific biomaterials._  
_But, although the blue eyed was unhappy with Deans eating habits he, at some point, ending one of his walks in here, had tried to figure it out himself.  
Of course, Castiel had done it in secret and a bit ashamed._

 _The Alpha had stared at the pie leftovers for quite some time before he had given in to the curiosity as he had dived in head first and with his bare hands, just like he had seen the Beta doing it in these embarrassing moments._  
_It was such a childish rebellion, but Castiel had enjoyed the whole thing tremendously, ignoring his inner voice that had commanded him to get a god damn napkin and the fitting silverware._  
_The Alpha had rarely felt that satisfied before in his life. And slowly he had started to understand Dean’s odd and sometimes even ‘orgastic’ worshipping of some Foot, including the devouring._  
_Castiel would never admit it, but sometimes, and today obviously was one of these, he just took the chance to overwrite his own insecurities and the constant dark emptiness pulling at him by secretly enjoying this uncivilized insubordination of every thing he had learned and been trained in all of his life._

_The Alpha opened the fridge and eyed right away the left Tacos Dean had bought today._

# ***

“Anna.” Michael looked up from his work as the younger Alpha female entered his Bureau.  
“Please.” The blond gestured to the dark leather seats in front, created and positioned to make any Opponent feel short and insufficient and insignificant.  
At the same time he eyed his right hand and Bodyguard, he always had by his side, to leave.

Michael waited till he was left alone with the red haired Sibling and the Double Doors had closed and sealed.

As usual the CEO and current Head of the Company did not start at the main theme but went into some easy chatting. At least he tried, so used to his Pattern of constant action.

But the red haired woman only lifted his hand to stop her Brother right away.  
“Cut it!”  
Anna wasn’t a big fan of her big Brother and the Siblings shared that Emotion towards each other.  
The female Alpha had a reputation for disobedience and choosing her own way.  
But as long as she was successful and put the Statistics right, Michael didn’t mind, and more than once Anna had been very successful on cleaning missions. She was actually one of the best and that was paying her Bills and her justification.  
“What do you want?” The red haired questioned.

Michael folded his fingers in front of his face, supporting his Elbows on the Granit Desk Counter. He was smiling slightly.

“I will need your skills…” The blond offered vaguely and gestured again for Anna who hadn’t moved off of the door, to sit down.  
Because, Michael didn’t liked to be challenged and especially not on his own Territory.

\----------

Michael had thought about it very carefully. But his decisions had been made. 

He couldn’t allow any kind of misbehave and/or insubordination.  
Not again.

The youngest family Alphas, the heir’s actions had cost the Company already, and it wasn’t the money Michael was really angry about.  
It was the loose of face Castiels actions had cost them, and the money, of course the money too, and maybe there was a bit anger for loosing his Brother Rafael as well.

The youngest Sibling had blown a year’s long preparation that would have opened a whole new market for the Company and tremendously increased their Power.  
Rafael had worked on that for most of his life and Michael knew very well how deep Rafael had need to bow down and lower himself to make even the smallest steps forward.

More than once the black Alpha had been in rage, storming Michaels Bureau to get ‘help’ in calming down.  
Michael was still smiling but there was a slight frown on his forehead.  
Yes he had sold Rafael off to those guys, he had handed the younger one over to be used as pleased to only fulfill the duty.  
And although Michael didn’t feel any guilt for his doing, he was raised this way, he indeed would miss Rafaels abilities in Business.

But the night of the Omiai, Michael had learned something that had the CEO a bit unsettled, frightened even.  
A feeling the blond blue eyed didn’t like one bit.  
He didn’t hate much but loosing control was definitely one.

Castiel, the youngest among them, the weakest of them all, had not only managed to kill on of them, he also had openly disobeyed and even worse, he had disgraced Michael in doing so.  
And the most disconcerting was Castiels strong held against Michael’s domination as they had managed to get the dark haired out for some time.

Alpha Domination was painful and it needed a lot of physical strengths to literally throw and pin another Alpha down.  
Normally though it was not a problem for Michael, his Power was vibrating out of him like a natural stream. He didn’t even needed to use any Force, just straighten himself and move closer, to get another Alpha bow, or even role in front of him…

But Castiel, Castiel had not done anything like that, the dark haired had fought back, he had fought and for a short moment he actually had even overcome the older one. Castiel had overcome Michael, not long enough for the other to realize by scent or see after they had left the Bureau later on.  
But Michael knew, and he still was seeing those bright glowing blue eyes, disrespectful and with not a slightest bit of fear staring down, as Castiel had growled, had warned Michael to move and just a second before the Weakling had actually bit down, leaving a mark that was still visible as a darker line on the CEO otherwise pale skin.  
Absently Michael was tugging on his suit sleeve to make sure the scare was still covered perfectly fine.

Only once in his Life Michael had been challenged like that and it had gone bad, for both, the Family and the Company.  
And it had taken years to get it all back together, to create a working and stable Order and enabled them to get back on top which they had missed for Years, due to the Brothers fight at the Top.

It had cost lives, it had cost Money and it had cost tremendous efforts to get back in business. They almost had lost every thing.  
And ending up on the bottom again was nothing Michael would ever again risk to happen.  
Not with Lucifer, and definitely not with this Castiel who was born into Position and had not worked his way up like Michael needed to do after the Collapse.

Castiel had become a big threat to every thing Michael was staying for, had worked for and was holding on to.  
And Michael had clearly figured out what had the youngest becoming so irrational, so disobedient and uncontrollable.  
He should have end the kid the day he had walked out of this house, Michael thought bitterly. But he had been to mild in those days, and in his stupidity the blond Alpha had hoped that he would never see his brother again who had run out without being prepared for anything out there at all.

Michael would not make the mistake twice.  
Now that the appropriate Mating Period would end soon and Castiel would be back, the blond ALpha was frantic to cut the loose Ends for good. Castiel was back now, mated and he was needed under this roof.  
But this time Michael would not allow for the heir to disappear again. He would not allow any dangerous distraction outside of Work and Castiels coming ‘Family-Life’.

This time Michael would be prepared and he wouldn’t risk anything.

\----------

The blond Alpha slowly pushed the tablet closer to his desks edge but he didn’t hand it over. Instead he expected Anna to get up out of the deep Seat to get it herself.

The red haired glared, but she did what was expected and took the device.  
“What is this?” She questioned without wanting a real answer as she started going though the sides.

“It is your next operation.” Michael stated calmly, leaning back in his High Armchair.  
“I need them out of the picture…” The CEO ordered serious, his eyes slightly starting a dangerous golden glow.

“I don’t care how, but get rid of those problems.” Michael added unnecessarily wise but over the research he had developed a real, deep dislike on those disgusting, incestuous BETA BROTHERS… that Anna was now looking at on the screen.

# ***

Anna closed the door behind and called for her mate to greet her.  
She knew he was almost to the birth date but at least she expected him to show up for a greeting.  
Anna didn’t care much otherwise for him but he was taking care of for all of his needs and since he was appointed to her, Anna thought, it was all this Omega could ask for or expect her to do.  
He has to be breed which was already done and he was busy with the huge house to not complain about anything.

It didn’t took long for a quite tall but skinny dark haired Omega to wobble down the long wooden stairs.  
He had beautiful golden, hazel eyes and a mesmerizing smile while one hand was holding his huge tummy and the other tightly grabbing to the handrail to stay safe on his way down.

“I had not expected you today. Apologizes!” He hurried to mentioned as he finally reached the last step.

“Yeah I got some business out so I need some things.” Anna stated in a stern tone and waited for the Omega to bow his head and wait for her to allow him closer to give the greeting kiss on her cheek. Since he was this pregnant she didn’t expect him to kneel down for now but it would change again the moment the pups would be born.  
The red haired vaguely remembered that it would be two boys and a girl.  
But for all the Alpha could care they would be taken care of by the Omega and maybe one or two Nannies, that Anna would pick when fitting.  
She had never been keen for reproduction but it was part of the Deal and it would keep her Mate busy enough to not get in the way of the Alphas normal, daily life.

The Omega took her dark coat and lowered his head again for the Alpha to pass him.  
“Do you stay for longer?” There was hope in the man’s quite deep voice but Anna ignored it.  
“No. I only get what I need and will be on my way. I’ve got work to do.” The Omega only nodded but it was clearly showing that he was not happy with it.  
Still he kept his opinion to himself.  
“Can I get you something meanwhile?” He questioned instead to clear the silence.  
“No thank you. I am fine.” Anna suddenly stopped in her steps and turned back at the Omega still standing on his place.  
She sighed but walked back and leaned in to scent the neck of her mate. It was nothing more than a Gesture for the Alpha but the Omega leaned into that short gesture of affection as if he was starving for it.  
Anna pulled up the taller guys chin, slightly smiling at her Mate before setting a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I will have more time when I’ll be back and we can have some more moments together, maybe a short break or a holiday, and since the pups will probably be born than…” Anna gently stroked the build belly. “…we will organize someone to keep an eye on them ok?”  
The Omega nodded again, even though he knew already that it probably wouldn’t happen.

He had been signed to the Company in his early teens and shortly after been mated to fulfill a Contract his Parents had set up in need with the Companies CEO.  
It wasn’t a bad life, he knew and he had long accepted his fate, although it was hard.  
The Alpha had walked off already and the dark haired Omega soothingly caressed his tummy.  
He wouldn’t be alone for that long anymore…

\----------

The red haired Alpha took a Drink as she made herself comfortable in her own Bureau in the Omega forbidden wing.

She needed to overlook the Information from her Brother once again.  
Anna wasn’t sure if she had read it all correctly, because it was a bit stranger than the usual stuff Michael was handing her and actually Anna was curious the moment she had seen the hatred the older one had shown towards those two men.

___________________________________________________________________________


	64. The Past and the Future III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bit down lately and i guess it slightly Shows in the Stories as well. -.-! Sorry for that, although it also could be the other way around and i am down because of the stories going down a bit more south lately. I will never surely know.  
> However i will try to fix it... probably.
> 
> Meanwhile we all have to live with it as well as the fact that this is, NO BETA and no native...  
> (sorry again) ^^!

The Past and the Future III

“Got something...?” Dean questioned muffled through the breathing mask as his Brother got back.  
They had split to fasten their search a bit more.  
But this whole Underground Construction had appeared larger and larger with every new room and pathway.

Sam shook his head the moment he got into the older Hunters light cone.  
“None of interest, some more Labs I guess and Bureaus of some kind, at least from what I can tell. You?”  
“Dozen more ways and staircases up and down… With this shit going on like this we will never find that damn archive IF it even still exist.”  
“Ok, lets be a bit more coordinated about it…” Sam offered and took out a half burned site or floor plan of some kind.  
It obviously and by far wasn’t complete but at least it was something to start with.

“Where’s that from?” Dean questioned curious to some degree.  
“Some of the upper Bureau’s were in a better shape, sadly though I thing we have to go way deeper.” Sam put the paper piece down and pointed at a less burned part.  
“This is still to modern I think. The Information this Balthazar gave us sounded as if it was something way back and this here….” The taller Hunter moved his hand in the air to underline his argument. “…is still, I’ve seen a pump system that couldn’t be more than, maybe 40 years.  
Dean stared at the younger one with this arrogant, teasing look.  
“Seriously, now you’re a professional plumber too…?” He joked snappy but Sam ignored it and went on, his finger tracing down a thin line that ended in a darkened Paper-line before it was gone.

“This here… I’m not sure but although this seemed to be a dead end, the Construction is not cut off due to this map. There is a good chance that’s were we need to go.” Sam finished, waiting for his Brothers input.  
But Dean had no better idea either and just shrugged his shoulders.  
That plan was as good as any other, and it was better than moving around without a clue further more.

# ***

Balthazar informed the Medics he had hired. Old military folks he knew very well from their hard times together. They were good, no specialists but good enough to keep the other Alpha alive for the time being, at least till his preferred Betas would bring back some good news, and Balthazar was more and more counting on that.

Castiel had had two more stroke like seizures and his closed eyes and the ears had started bleeding. It was a terrible sign the blond ‘right hand’ knew very well from that time at the Laboratory.  
It had happened to more than one Alpha at the Testing Area. One time Balthazar had seen it for himself and it was still haunting his dreams at least since he had broken in that damn facility to get what his Commander had asked him for.  
A mistake the blond Alpha would never ever forgive him…, no matter if it seemed the only chance at that time.

# ***

 _“Hey…” The deep voice greeted as Dean walked into the kitchen, walking straight to the fridge and getting a bottle of beer for himself, lifting one to ask the Alpha, if he was interested._  
_But Castiel shook his head._  
_He was trying to figure something out he absolutely couldn’t remember._  
_It was worrying the blue eyed and the dark blond Beta could scent it clearly on his Alpha._  
_“You ok?” Dean sat down next to the blue eyed he was now considering Family and…a bit more after he was carrying the Alphas bite mark as well._  
_The dark blond had been a bit kinky about it, he had been curious about the information that you could wear it everywhere._  
_Now one of them was beautifully blooming on the Hunters left thigh, as well as the paler one on his shoulder, just in case._

 _“You’ve been a bit dull over the last days…” Dean stated nonchalantly, a behavior Castiel had to get used to at first._  
_Now he find it refreshing because even though there was some kind of tease within the older Betas words it was not to really hurt anyone in the first place._  
_He was rough and over the work those men were proudly still following, Castiel could understand that._  
_The blue eyed Alpha actually felt honored to get to see the affects, the impact this kind of life could have to someone, anyone._

 _But finally the Betas were allowing him in, allowing him to see the full damage they were both carrying on daily bases._  
_It was disturbing to see but it was still an honor to be allowed so close and Castiel, the Alpha, the Heat assistant was careful to only offer what was needed._  
_He didn’t talked much in those situations, allowed either Dean or Sam to seek for his physical contact or simply closeness. Giving them a place to stay, not on their own but also not bothered. It seemed exactly what they wanted._  
_Both Beta used it randomly, cuddling up or leaning at him and sometimes they allowed the Alpha to scent their pain, their sadness so far though, Castiel had not dared to cry for them. He would do it at some point but his instincts told him that it was still to early for that._  
_There fore he was offering companion without judging, or asking or wanting anything in return, having his gorgeous Mates close was all he needed and it was enough for now…_  
_Not to mention the Brothers more Private abilities…_  
_Hell Castiel was still feeling exhausted and a bit tired, something he had not experienced before._

 _Dean nudged the Alpha who still hadn’t answered and who seemed to drift off somehow._  
_“What is it Cass?” Dean questioned._  
_And the blue eyed Alpha smiled within at the odd short, pet or nick name._  
_It was such an obvious one but other than the Brothers, no one had ever used it._  
_And it had even taken some time for Castiel to realize it._

 _Now he loved to hear it in so many different ways._  
_Sam used it often very subdued to get the Alphas attention or to asked something when working together at the library, something that had a very calming effect on the Alpha._  
_Or, Sam was using it in bed, gently begging, pleading even or simply moaning it so tender that it always melted Castiels heard or in a more lewd situation made the Alpha come almost right away._  
_Dean was different, again something that amused the blue eyed._  
_Dean used this name if he had to make a statement, if he was angry, unsatisfied or wanted something and he was rarely gentle when using the Alphas name, on the contrary, the dark blond Beta often edged it, formed this shortened version of Castiels name till it become a sharp knife, poking, cutting and commanding for attention or a reaction, any reaction at all._

 _Castiel turned at the beautiful Beta who was carrying all of his life, all experiences openly on his face, his skin in his scent, and also he was not._  
_It was a hidden mystery for Castiel but he loved to get lost in that._  
_He reached his hand for the perfectly shaped face and gently caressed it with his soft fingers._  
_Dean seemed so close and also he didn’t._  
_It was strange and Castiel couldn’t explain it._  
_The dark blond Hunters green eyes fixed on his Alphas face, he hesitated but finally leaned into the touch, even taking the other men’s hand._  
_“Where are you?”_  
_Deans deep voice was far away or so it seemed._  
_There was an echo Castiel couldn’t make out just yet but it had happened more often over the last days and the Alpha felt like he was loosing his mind._  
_He actually was frightened that it might had happened already…_  
_“Stay…” Dean whispered._  
_“Don’t go.” The Beta begged worriedly and Castiel wished, deep within he could do that…_  
_But every time he wanted to say it something was holding him back, telling him that it would be a lie._  
_Both men sat in the kitchen, close and still so far, none of them talking as the time passed by…_

# ***

The red haired Alpha had took of her shoes and was resting her long, bare feet and legs on the desk in front of her, the black leather seat was leaning back to balance it out, it gave in to the changed position.

The female Alpha had almost read it all through by now. And the fourth in line of the Company, for now, had to admit, these Betas had something very appealing. It became more and more obvious with each picture she was looking at.  
As Alphas Anna would have easily have agreed in taking one if not both of them as Playthings, maybe more but as Betas those men were beyond her pay grade and liking.  
But it was a job from Michael and at least it wouldn’t be that disgusting in the end.  
The Alpha reminded herself that she had far worse in order to get Deals signed or created, those two little things barely would mean any trouble.  
But the red haired was wondering why the glorious, invulnerable Michael was so afraid of two meaningless Beta. Because, although Anna had read the information, a little Crush could barely be of some meaning now that Castiel was mated anyway.

It was unusual to say it at least and even though probably very unlikely the red haired Alpha was considering to get some information from those incestuous Beta Brothers.  
Not that she really cared about that little scandalous Detail…

“Alpha?” The voice was deep but subdued coming from the other side of the hall and door.  
Anna frowned but straightened her body and scented the air.  
There was no urgency in it and no threat, there fore she could have ignored it or yelled back.  
But the red haired saw that at vulgare and primitive.  
Instead the tall Alpha woman got up, put on his high heels and walked back to the Alpha Wings entrance.

Her Omega had lowered his view. He scented calm and content not overly Happy or excited but he was giving off a very acceptable fresh scent that wasn’t triggering any uncomfortable Alpha Behaviors it was his best point Anna often thought.  
“What is it?” She spoke gentle even though she was feeling like it.  
“Apologizes but there was a Courier I took it before I realized it was for you.” The man offered and Anna actually smiled.  
“It’s fine. Thank you. And since I’ll be a bit busy the next time I hand you the responsibility for the Properties west side the bay. It shouldn’t be that much to do other than the usual Paperwork. Your good with it?”  
The Alpha asked and waited for her mate to nod, scenting a bit sweeter now, a bit happier at least. While Anna would be around she preferred that way better.  
And although she didn’t care much about the given Omega for his appearance and silence and obedience and restrain, she had realized quite early on that this man was highly intelligent and he was loyal, of course…  
It wasn’t the first time the Omega was taking care of some of the Estates that were part of Anna’s Job at the Company. And since it was something that could be done from within these closed walls it was the perfect Distraction for a former Lawyer who graduated best from over 800.

His Family had sold, handed their Son over, in Order to climb the Social ladder and this poor guy was now paying for it.  
It was a loveless Union but Anna was used to that and she lived better with it than her Mate.

She closed the door after her Omega had walked off to his wing of this huge Villa.  
The house got still again.  
It wasn’t unusual to have the Alpha wing without any stuff but Anna preferred it in general.  
She felt more at ease this way and while commanding a whole Apartment at the Company, the female Alpha liked it that simple outside.  
This way she was freed from all of the otherwise expected and needed to follow social rules and regulations that easily could feel like a gallow around a neck…

# ***

“GOD DAMN SHIDT!!!” Dean cursed loudly as he hit his head for the xth time.  
Sam only frowned and looked back to see what had happened this time.  
But his Brother was only rubbing his head and growling in anger. He was definitely fine since he kicked one of the barrels next to him.

“Dean!” Sam warned for the older one to be careful, even in his anger.  
They already had seen some disturbing things on their way and some odd remains of Substances Sam hadn’t even dared to get close enough to look at.  
He was thankful for his heavy working boots.

At least they had managed to find the Connection Sam had pointed out on the map.  
And indeed it was an old passage between the really old Facility Buildings and the more modern Annex.  
It was connected to a dark pathway that, even though affected by the fire, seemed in good shape, aside the piled, rotten and rusty equip that Dean had just kicked at.

This part of the Construction had obviously been used as a Storage room. Some of the Equip seemed not that old other parts must have been here since the 50ies Sam figured, grimacing at a very mechanical looking Device.  
The Hunter really didn’t wanted to know what that might have been used for.

“Ok, where do we go now?” Dean questioned while pushing an old medical stretcher out of the way.  
“Jeeeez what kind of Research have they done here?” The dark blond complained.  
In their job the Winchesters had been so some haunted places and creepy facilities and if this here wasn’t one of a kind, a real bull’s-eye, Dean was willing to eat a broom.

Meanwhile Sam was pointing his flashlight into the two directions they had to opt out…

# ***

 _“Cass...” The strong hand was gentle, soft and calming as it was going through the slightly locked dark hairs._  
_“Cass…” The voice whispered again and the Alpha leaned into it, allowing the comfortable caring that was distracting him from the running mind and the missing pieces that were worrying the blue eyed Alpha so much._  
_The deep voice was telling him about something and the tone vibrated through Castiels body._  
_Lazily the Alpha lifted an arm reaching for Dean who was honoring him with his closeness._  
_“It wont hurt…” The Beta was promising gently, taking the hand and kissing the fingers._  
_And even though there was still pain curling in the Alphas guts, and also he was still so afraid of what was going on he couldn’t point at or understand… The Betas touch, his voice, his scent, it all helped and relaxed the blue eyed in his irritation._

 _Castiel had figured already that this was not real, that this couldn’t be real by any means._  
_But he wanted it, needed it so dearly, he couldn’t, didn’t want to give up on that powerful Illusion._  
_The Alpha could feel his strength fading, he could feel his mind loosing its grip but here, at this solid Bunker, surrounded by his beloved, awesome Betas, he could stay, he could hide from the danger that was so close, out there._

 _The door clicked and Sam entered with a soft and gentle smile, like he showed so often when he met with Castiel._  
_There was something pure and real in that smile that the Alpha couldn’t get enough of._  
_And even though his eyes were heavy he looked at the tall Hunter just to see it once again._

_Sam got to the bed, he kneeled in perfect manner down at it and took the other Hand of their Alpha, holding it and enwinding their fingers._

_Castiel got lost in both Brothers scent, in their warmth and Protection they were offering him right now. There was a deep trust, a believe, an undoubtedly knowledge that these two Beta’s were shielding him from something, holding him while he couldn’t anymore._  
_As the fear and sadness crawled further into the Alphas mind and body he tightened his grip around his Mates, leaning closer to the support from Dean behind and giving Sam space to join._  
_Castiel was tired and exhausted from something he couldn’t fight but he was here with Sam and Dean, with the most gorgeous Men he had ever met and he was thankful for it as he got lost in that little place between them. The little space they had made only for him to stay…_

_The Alpha closed his weakly glowing blue eyes and he slightly smiled while his unusual Mates, the Brothers closed their arms around him, keeping their Alpha safe from what ever was waiting now…_

# ***

“HOLD HIM UP!” Balthazar stared in Shock at the scene, as the Medics changed the Commanders position, as the devices started alarming in subdued but clear announcement of a dangerous Situation.  
Castiel was laid flat, one of the Doctors prepared a thick needle which he rammed with full force into the lifeless Alphas Chest, piercing through the Ribcage and waiting for a reaction.  
The other man was changing the drips, injecting some fluid Balthazar had no idea what it was.  
They were working in a hurry, professional but in alarm and the Rooms air was filling with the Scent of medication, worries, pain and death…while the whole time the devices were giving their constant warning sound, adding to the tensety of the Moment…

___________________________________________________________________________


	65. The Past and the Future IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is stilllllll sooooo slow progress but i am clinging to the hope that it is still going and that at some point we will get back to the more enjoyable and sweet story between them all…..maybe???? ^^!
> 
> Until then bare with me.  
> And as usual, no beta and no native…  
> And do not call me out on the Chemical Rules and Functions here…it's still fiction. ^^P

The Past and the Future IV

“Dean…” Sam’s voice was subdued but he sounded way too worried and Dean couldn’t believe that his Brother was choosing this time to actually start a serious talk.  
And even worse, Dean had an idea what it would be about, after all he had started it first.

The dark blond Hunter stood silent while he was following his Brother along, in that dark, but less burned hall way they had picked.

“You have thought about it too…” Sam mentioned, his flashlight pointing towards the empty hall.  
Dean didn’t said anything.  
Of course he had. I had to be done. And if he had only been insecure at first, the night Cass had made a move towards his Brother, it had become a serious thought.  
“You like him.” Dean stated, not judging and with no bitterness in the older Betas voice at the simple fact.  
“yes.” Sam answered subdued but without hesitation while they moved on.

“And you would let him go.” Once again Dean mentioned a fact that he already knew was truth.  
It might hurt and it maybe would have a painful impact, but somehow, Sam would be able to let the Alpha go. The one that had fit in their life so perfectly, the one that had filled some empty space neither of the Winchesters had know about they had.  
For Dean, this damn blue eyed Alpha had brought in a weird structure, and at the same time, even should have been the other way around, this Castiel had lifted a heavy weight off of the older Hunters shoulders.  
Just to see how easy he had offered Sam all that emotional contact Dean feared, just to witness the two of them discussing stuff that Dean was either not interested in or couldn’t understand to such a high level….

Sam stumbled and immediately the older Protector was alarmed and he only calmed slowly as his Brother moved on without hesitation.

Dean had seen the younger One flourishing under the Alphas ‘care’, attention.  
The older Winchester wasn’t dumb or stupid and although he often forgot about it and although he often was chained and locked in his so long learned habits, he knew that Sam was with him because he felt he had to. It wasn’t the only reason, they had been over that, but from time to time, Dean could feel it, could see that Sam was struggling, that he was suffering to some degree in that position he had chosen just to give his life long caretaker a purpose…

“yes…” Sam answered only to validate what Dean already knew.

The older dark blond nodded unseen at the information.  
So in the end, it was him who struggled with the decision.  
He was the weak one once again.

“Dean,…” Sam offered, knowing his Sibling way to well. “…, he will not be…” The younger Winchester suddenly stopped and turned, to face his Brother.  
He was holding the light to the ground leaving enough for both Betas to see, but not enough to be blinding.

Dean knew that Sam would offer for the Alpha to stay, he knew his Brother had already seen it all through.  
But before Sam could start it, Dean lifted his hand, gesturing the taller one to stop.  
If Sam would say it, Dean wasn’t sure if he would be able to make a clear decision, to make a clear cut when they would have too.

“Dean…”  
“No, don’t…” The dark blond almost begged as he made the left steps to close the gab between them, pulling Sam close and scenting his first mate.  
Dean needed reassurance and Sam, the man able to stand on his own, granted it holding his Brother.

# ***

“Where are they?” The Honey blond Alpha sounded seriously worried on the Phone.  
Lucifer glimpsed over from time to time while he was pealing an Apple and taking it piece by piece.

Traveling with his younger Brother was often amusing, often boring and sometimes benefiting.  
Lucifer didn’t care in any way, but he was interested in the younger Ones worried look right now although he couldn’t hear the conversation, it was something important.

“How is he?” Gabriels questioning went on and he didn’t seem happy with the Report.  
The golden eyed Alpha was tapping his fingers on the Mahogany desk that had been individually designed to fit the rest of the Private Jet Interior.

“FINd THEM!” The honey blond suddenly lost his Temper and Lucifer lifted a surprised brow. It was very unusual for the so calmed and lay back Alpha to raise his voice.

# ***

“That might be it!” Dean announced staring at the HUGE round Metal-Safe Door and gesturing at this monstrosity.  
It was a dead end and this thing, maybe double of Deans high was blocking it.  
Either they had found this ‘mysterious’ Archive, or this would not only be a pain in the ass but a god damn waste of time. Time, that they probably didn’t have.  
Although giving up on the Alpha maybe in the end, leaving him in his current desperate and vulnerable state was no option, no question at all.

Sam stared at the obstacle with wide eyes.  
First he had been surprised that they might have taken the right way and now the younger Hunter was completely irritated on what to do with this.  
They had not considered something like that!

“There is no way we break that thing.” Sam finally stated already having a closer look at the sealed Door.  
And while Sam was knocking at the strange, glossy Material Dean was frowning at the Problem and checking the walls next to that insane Lock.

“What’re you doing?”

“What had that douche said? The Archive is older than the rest of the whole building complex.”  
Sam nodded but didn’t get where Dean was going with that.

The dark blond Beta took a crowbar out of his Bag and checked the walls once more.  
“What if… this isn’t the original Door?”  
Dean mentioned and threw the first hit on the immediately, slightly crumbling Brick stone Wall.

Sam looked once again at the round Metal Lock. It indeed looked a bit to fancy for the fifties.

\----------

It took two hours and under the masks the air got heavy and heated quite fast.  
Dean was sweating and it was dripping into his eyes without him having the ability to wipe it out/off.  
But Sam wasn’t much better.

The Brothers were both breathing heavily and needed to pause every now and then.  
But finally they had created a tiny little whole in an old, but probably three feet thick wall.  
A whole that wasn’t even big enough to put a hand through.  
And both Hunters seemed to realize that as well.

Sam sighed, they had managed to shine a flash light into the empty space that had opened behind the wall but it was to dark to really see. Still it had been a good, if not great idea, but it was impossible to break that wall enough for the tall men to get though, even if they would work for only a tight fit.

“We ..need….something to …destabilize this wall…” Dean stated breathlessly, leaning on his knees.  
“You do not have something explosive?” The dark blond grinned exhausted.  
But Sam did not smiled back. Instead he had that look Dean knew all to well.  
“What?” The dark blond questioned.

“I might have an idea…”  
”I’ve seen some kind of acid up there, it might not be enough to destroy the whole wall but it will weaken it enough to blow it.” Sam stated and Dean frowned.  
“Yeah might….. would…. but we do not….. have something to blow it with.” The older one reminded still gasping for air.  
“We do!” “You….have …packed for….fights…. How many ammunition?” Sam looked at his Brother and after a short moment Dean lightened up, he had understood.  
“You get that chemical …stuff….I pull out the…powder…”  
Dean stated/ordered. And it wasn’t only because he doesn’t wanted to go the whole way back, he knew for damn sure he wouldn’t get the right thing of what Sam had mentioned.

“And we need some kind of container….and something to close it with…” Dean added.  
“I got …armor tape…” Sam simply answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
“I have mentioned it before, but I love you…” Dean laughed out and coughed right away due to the limited air.

# ***

Sam was hiding, closely sticking to the wall. The gas mask was covering the sound of the stranger’s steps but he had not been as careful or experienced as the Hunters. Hundreds of ruins, caves, Earth wholes and sticky, century long left bunkers had been great teachers.  
The stranger whatsoever had stepped in that Territory unprepared, and without a mask he was exposed all of the stuff and now he was coughing every few steps.  
It helped Sam to track the position even though he couldn’t hear the steps well enough.

The Winchester had seen the light cone on his way back to his Brother.  
Sam had been packed with a heavy container with some fitting acid for their plan. Sadly though, he needed to leave it behind to get into cover as the Hunter had suddenly seen the light.

He needed to think fast, with a stranger roaming the Bunker halls they couldn’t blow the wall.  
It would immediately show their position.

Sam carefully listened to the coughing coming constantly closer…

# ***

“We probably should hurry.” Sam stated calmly but still looking back just in case as he got back to his Brother who already had collected a good amount of ammunition propellant from their bullets.  
Dean looked up from his sitting position and frowned. He immediately could read that at the younger Hunters face that something had happened but he kept it to himself, if Sam wasn’t giving Details it wasn’t something to worry about right now.

Sam handed his Brother a small, thin Cylinder kind of tube which Dean accepted and started, carefully pouring in the dark powder after he had sealed one side of this tube with a good amount of armor tape.

While Dean was busy preparing the improvised Detonation Device Sam was already preparing the already weakened Brick Material by covering it with the found acid Chemical.  
It immediately created a corrosive white smoke that even with his Mask on, Sam had to turn away his face from.  
This stuff was quite potent.

Even Dean wrinkled his nose as the first slight scent of that acrid cloud waved over.  
“Ugh…That can’t be healthy…” The older Winchester commented and finished his kind of pipe bomb. All that he needed to do know was to prepare a line and walk off far enough and of course, waiting for Sam.

Dean watched as his Brother poured down the last drops of that disgusting stuff and he watched how parts of the fired clay tiles started crumbling as well as the old mortar holding them together, more or less.

Sam throw the Container into the hallway as he turned to Dean, nodding and showing that the older Beta could prepare the Explosion.  
He reminded his Sibling to be careful with his hands and not to touch anything drenched in acid.  
Dean lifted a Brow in annoyance, but it was covered by the heavy rubber mask and went unseen by the younger one as the dark blond Hunter crouched down to do his part.

# ***

The red haired Alpha straightened and looked up herself at the man high mirror at the Salon.  
He wasn’t that satisfied with what the Employees had created but it was what she thought would work best with the scum she would have to work with.  
It was a very cheap compared to the Alphas usual style and appearance but Anna had figured it would exactly fit those lower standards she was expecting from those two Betas.  
It was still a mystery what her younger Brother had seen in them. For the female Alpha it was beyond humiliation to even see those guys as something more than animals in the mud.  
And to imagine that they were something to fall for was completely out of any possibility.

Still she had a job to do and it had never occurred to decline any of Michael’s orders either.  
The Alpha paid the duty and walked of to the trashy Car she had taken to polish her role.

Anna had figured most of the Bars the Betas she was after where frequenting regularly.  
Another bad habit the Alpha had decided as she prepared for a long night out…

___________________________________________________________________________


	66. Light at the Horizon? – The Archive…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I chose to post two Chapters. And this also, finally, is the end of this god damn side way that got on my nerves for soooo long.  
> The first Chapter is mostly, only explanation, so much so that I couldn’t post it on it’s own because I would have been pissed to read it.  
> There fore you got two… It is just a small apology but also we are back on the track!!!!  
> Back to the main Story!!!! YEAHHH! *dancing around*singing* ^^P XD
> 
> Just as usual, no Beta and no Native here…  
> Still Enjoy or have fun, or just be distracted…what ever floats your boat. ^^)

Light at the Horizon? – The Archive…

“Holy crap!”  
Dean was staring up at the Ceiling high Metal Container that had appeared in his light cone.  
It wasn’t much what the Hunter could see yet, but this small glimpse was telling a whole lot already and it was intimidating.

“Sammy! Get your ass in here!” The dark blond Hunter commanded casually, not really paying attention.

“It’s Sam…” Came the subdued and also muffled complain from the younger Winchester who was still trying to fit his tall and broad build through the hole the Detonations had created, without getting stuck or hurt in some way.  
Although Dean had decided to devide their material and create three smaller bombs in order to get a better result, after he had taken a last closer look at the already created opening.  
And although the detonation had the Brothers ears ringing and did created a lot of smoke, it of course, did not opened up a newly doorway into a possible 3feet wall.  
Instead the Hunters did end up with a slightly bigger version of what they had hacked out of the stone by hand before.

It was a tight fit but it wasn’t the first time the Brother had to make something like this work.  
Dean had been the first and he was the one already getting further into that obviously very spacious expansion.

“Guess we found it.” Dean stated and turned to see how far Sam had managed to crawl through the improvised entrance.

“You gonna join me at some point today?” Dean teased and finally reached out to give a helping hand, ignoring the frown of his Brother, he could clearly feel but not see.

“This in here is more to your liking.” Dean stated, pulling Sam in and helping him up.

\----------

Now it was on Sam to stare wide eyed at the Ceiling high Shelves his Flashlight was showing. The light cone was barely reaching into that still unknown space that he could see, and even though Dean was already walking one of the small lanes Sam couldn’t see the end of it.

“HEH, HOW DO YOU Find anyhting in HERE!?” Dean yelled underlining his own serious confusion.

But Sam was already working on that. He had come down from the first shock/surprise and was lighting out to either side in order to figure out the Collection System that was used here.  
It was only one of the Things Dean never did understand and never wanted to, one of some differences that made the Beta Brothers cooperation and working together so special, unique and unbreakable in the first place.

Both of them did bring in a specific kind of abilties that were adding and soothing together naturaly, forming a perfect specialist, packed in two bodies.

Sam roamed the lines of shelves and sealed metal storages, looking for a hint, while Dean was doing the same with the room that appeared to be a tremendously spaceout Depot.  
But so far, what the older Winchester was looking for wasn’t to be found.  
There was no second entrance or exit and although the air was obviously cleaned, missing out of the burning audor of the rest of the building complex the Hunters had just passed, there was no obvious Air filtration system they might could have used to get out, either.  
And Dean knew that the air was clean, because he had lifted the mask in order to have a better look around.  
It was something Sam would have disaproved on, but he wasn’t in sight right now…

# ***

Sam had taken some pieces of paper, that wouldn’t be missined in that Files Archive for sure, and was making the first notes after he had not found any kind of describtion on the shelves, but read through a few lined up folders to figure out some order.

Obviously they didn’t used a number system.  
It wasn’t sorted by age and or date, either.  
What Sam had figured was that there were different Projects and he guessed that this was the prefered storing, used in here, although he did not know yet, which exact archiving System signs were used to find the right Project to look at, or add new Information.

The younger Beta was pulling out another folder as he walked down the first main Corridor searching the archived Stuff for some useful clue that wouldn’t have them in herer for Years before they would manage to get what they had come for.

Meanwhile Dean was writing down crayon numbers and arrows on the ground after he had realized the sheer size of this place which next side Wall he still hadn’t found.  
It wouldn’t hurt to have some pieces to orientate on, in case they would have to leave in a hurry even though it would leave some signs that they had been there.  
Surviving always comes first, cleaning tracks came later…  
And as far as Dean could tell each and every line here was looking exactly the same.

There were, just slightly wider, main Corridors in no specific Order, and from each of them, dozens of lined up Metal shelves spread out into different directions, creating own Labirinth like Parths.  
It was just Overwhelming.  
This was probably one of Sam’s most arousing surroundings, Dean smiled, but for him it was just one definition of a boring and confusing hell.  
He shuddered at the mere thought of being locked in here to do some Paper works.

And just a second later, he also shuddered reminding himself that it was exactly what they had come here for, kind of…

“Man that will suck…” Dean was mumbling and painting another arrow on the ground to show where he had turned left right now.  
At least it didn’t seem as if there would be anyone disturbing them in any way.

There were no cameras, no motion detectors or pressure Sensors like they had seen within a few of the destroyed Laborathories on the way.

\----------

Sam had figured that this Archive, aside the Entrance hadn’t been updated in a long while and he was also pretty sure that it hadnt been used in quite some time either.  
For once the Information this Balthazar had been given about it, seemed to be right.

The dark haired Hunter took a heavy Box out of the next Shelve.  
Even the few notes he had read already were more than disturbing and worrying/alarming.  
But it was by far nothing compared to what the Hunter was lookig at, now that he had opened the lid of that old storage medium.  
Ther were pictures, black and white Photographie of the most horrible things even a Hunter like Sam had ever witnessed.  
At first he couldn’t even identify what he was looking at before it slowly started dawning on the younger Winchester, leaving him staring in terror at the obvious Vivisection in this visual Report.  
And what ever Creature those ‘Doctors’ were working on there, it was something even the ‘Monster’ Hunter had never seen before.

# ***

“There you go…” Dean lightened up as his flashlight pointed at a cagy Area in the middle of one of the endless Labyrinths.  
He easily identified the Generator Turbine, a huge one Dean did not know where it was connected to, maybe some underneath sewer System, maybe underground Water Stream? It didn’t matter though.  
The dark blond Hunter considered it safe enough to try activating it and having some light in here.  
He was willing to give it a try.  
Everything to get this over with as fast as possible, and to help them find what was needed.

The Cage, of course was locked, a heavy chain haning around the small Entrance. It was Nothing a Professional Hunter couldn’t take care of.

\----------

It took some effort though and a few more kicks to have the Devise cooperative and finally starting with a deafening, screeching sound of century old metal grinding onto its pieces…  
For a moment Dean feared that the Engine would break and throw parts all around while imploding.

But luckily it didn’t happen, instead the Turbine find its rhythm and started running in a deep buzzing rumbel like the defect Washing machine at the Bunker Dean was working on for Months now.  
In this case however the Hunter was successful and helooked up as a blurry dimmed and slightly flickering light started coming from the Ceiling.  
It wasn’t really what could be called bright light but at least it helped in that more or less pitch balck surrounding and made Dean smiled proudly about his success.

\------------

Finally Dean had a wider view around as he stepped into one of the other Main passages in that Hall…  
It made looking around way easier.

Dean turned around another of the small passages created by the position of the metal shelves.  
He hesitated emidiately staring at the Cylindric Canister he had not seen before, wondering how he had missed that?

The things were rusty and covered with dirt and dust and other disgusting shit that had grown there for ages.  
They might have been look through at some point but all Dean could see rigth now was a yellow, greenish, milky something, maybe liquid within all of the maybe twelve, in a pipe system connected container.

Already feeling bad vibes coming from it, the Beta got closer to have look.  
Thanks to the damn curiousity of his.

\----------

“Fuckn SHIt!” Dean flinched back as the something he had seen holding his flashlight right to the Plastik/Glas material of the Cylinder, was floating slightly in an invisible stream, enabling the Hunter to acutally see its contures and more or less identify it as a small humanesqe Creature with some damn disgusting deformations.

There were Samples of Humans in warying states of something that looked like decomposion within the other Containers.  
“Urgh…People…!” The dark blond Hunter grimaced. He had never understood Human, he understood monsters and he actually liked them better, which wasn’t exactly a good thing either.

However, Dean followed the line of Canisters…  
And even though they had been stored in no specific order, the Beta could make out a sequenz of changing. And even though the poor Things in there were definitely not of the same kind, the deformation each of them was growing, seemed to be.  
Dean was wondering how all of them could have ended up with the same ‘Problem’ in the same place and if it had been planted there or naturally grown.  
The dark blond Hunter shuddered at the horrible thought. “Humans man…” He muttered slowly backing off and finally moving on.

# ***

Sam frowned, he had thought that he was about to figure the used System but as he walked into the next corridor he find himself completely lost again.  
Although the younger Hunter had been right about the Project related System he still had no clue on the order those were put in here.

Sam sighed at the hardcover notebook in his hands.  
There were just too many differenciations in each shelve.  
Some Papers were perfectly handwritten almost calligraphically like it was used hundrets of years ago, and right next to it there were papers from maybe the 50ties or 60ties, done in coordinated Machine Writing.  
Sam had found Photografic Reports, most of them very disturbing, right next to screen Printincs that had probably been done around the early 19th Century.

As fascinated as Sam was he also was confused and disgussed about the dimension of cruelty this Archive was holding.

There was no way he would figure out any kind of System by just roaming the Folders and Shelves it was to complex what was storaged here over, obviously, Centuries, not to mention that the Systems might have been changed multiple time within that period.  
Sam knew he needed a Catalogue, a kartei tray of some kind and he hoped that he would find it at the real Entrance they had not been able to get through.

The light started flicking and than stabalized in a cold white, blue glow that had the dark haired Beta looking up.  
Dean must have find a Generator, Sam thought, experimentally taking off the mask for a better view and easier breathing.

# ***

“The heck’s this…?” Dean looked at the strange arrangement that looked like lined up metal cabinets with cranks.

And who was the dark blond Hunter to deny such an obvious invitation… It couldn’t have been more obvious with a red glowing button beggin to be pushed.  
It took some strength but the Beta got one of the Crank wheels to move at his persistence.  
And much to Dean’s surprise the whole arrangement of lined up cabinets, all ceiling high just like the other Shelves around, started klicking and whiring, the whole section seemed to buzz suddenly and slowly, scratching the ground, the metal boxes started moving, rolling apart and opening up a bunch of whole new, dusted, rusty storage Shelves withing each line…

Selections of Glass Containers in different sizes and forms came to view as the dust floading around slowly came to rest.

“Oh great…” Dean grimaced in disgusted at the newly found collection of former organic parts and Life forms…  
The mix of clear and brown Glass Containers had small notes glued to the sides but some had faded over time and couldn’t be read anymore.

Never the less the Hunter took a smaller clear Cylinder holding it against the Celeing light.  
It contained a small Frog like thing, just with a bit to much arms and legs that had Dean crinching.  
He wasn’t judging just deciding that this was indeed ugly.  
The build Beta continued walking along the opened Metal Shelves after he had carelessly put the glass back in a place he found fitting but didn’t care for real...

\----------

Further on Dean walked into a section of this Storage Hall he felt quite at home right away.  
He was staring at a whole Unit packed with old film rolls of any kind from dia (slide picture), over classical Kamera film up to highly enflamable celluloid hiding in metal Boxes, this part was more to the older Winchesters liking.  
Although he knew he would probably not find some lost old western movie, it was the childish idea of such possibility that had Dean excited.  
He took what he could get in the nightmare places they were working at.

They were in time limitation but once more the Hunter couldn’t hold back climbing up one of the metal ledders leaned at the high Shelves.  
It was another way to avoid the unwellcomed Research waiting…

# ***

Sam sighed, pulling back his hair, a gesture of discomfort that was fitting very well right now.  
He had made his way to the Entrance, to the other side of the huge Safe Door that was blocking the Archive.

And even better, the Hunter indeed had found some Catalogues explaining the secretive Order and System that was used in these halls.  
Sadly though Sam had also realized, that at some point, and for some Reason these so important Material they would have needed got just thrown in here, hurriedly piled up all around on the ground.

Sam was surrounded by yellowed and faded Papers and hardcover notes..., each of them completely useless in this state.  
It would take years to even get through those content papers and they wouldn’t even been sorted then.

The younger Hunter sighed again and got to work never the less, first looking at dates that might fit the time Balthazar had framed, making his way through this mess…

# ***

“DAMN IT! DO SOMETHING!!!” Balthazar was beside himself.  
His Commander had stopped breathing for 3min now and despide all efforts Castiel wasn’t reacting to any given medication or performed CPR.

“YOU DO NOT DIE ON ME!!” Balthazar was yelling while he desperately was pressing/pumping the other Alphas Chest.  
“YOU DAMN BASTARD NOT NOW!!!”

The two Medics were injecting just another of their slowly fading reprtoire of life saving or reviving drugs.  
But still, the dark haired Alpha on the bed wasn’t reacting…

# ***

*Oh hell no…* Dean thought, seeing the pile of Work his Brother was walking around in.  
It was so Sammy to find even more of this shit they had to go through.  
Dean smiled but sighed in annoyance never the less.

“EY Sam!”  
The older Hunter announced his return.

He was acknowledge but his Brother barely looked up handing Dean some books as well.  
“Look for any Date that goes back about 30 to 40 years!” The taller Beta ordered and got back to his notes, he had done earlier, comparing them to what he had already figured out on the catalogues.  
“Yeah, missed you too…” the older one pointed out slightly annoyed.

“Heh, got in the back there as far as possible.” Dean explained sitting down in the middle of the paper piles and opening his handed ‘Homework’.  
He knew Sam was listening although not showing any sign.  
The ‘little’ one could become like that when getting lost in some stuff. Dean figured that Sam could have a fucking great time in this Archive if they wouldn’t have some important stuff to do.  
There was some joke about Hiatus, Holiday, Sam and this Knowledge Cemetery, but Dean kept it to himself.

“…First of all, there’s only one way in, and one way out. Guess we have to crawl to the whole burned out ruin. Fun times…” The older Winchester went on.  
“There are some closed up Areas in the Back, high fences, locked, but no monitoring as far as I could see. But I did not Searched the secured Parts. It’s a damn big Area though.”  
Dean turned a few more pages, looking for the Dates Sam had pointed out.

Sam nodded but it wasn’t clear if he had realy listened to all of it.  
Dean smiled again.  
“And what do you got…aside from this trash here.” He gestured around.

But Dean was ignored, nothing the Beta accepted easily when it comes to his younger Sibling.  
“HEh Sasquatsch! What did you get?”

“Hm?” The pale green eyes finally landed on Dean.  
“This here, did you got something?” The dark blond Beta reapeated.

“Ah yeah…” Sam looked back on his Material pointing into the direction of one of the main walks.  
“There are multiple Systems used in here. You know like University libraries and Research Institutions have different ones…” Sam explained and Dean did not know but he listened.  
“…Figured that this part here, maybe the first, don’t know, 100 feet are the newest part in here…” Sam didn’t look up but pointed with his hands along the lines.  
“It is sorted by Projects which makes sense somehow. But…, the earlier, the older, maybe the original System was completely different. And this is apparently what we have to look at.”

Sam made another not on his piece of Paper and Dean watched, happy to be distracted from looking through handwritten numbers.  
“…the older System is much more Detailed though, it is sorted by, I would say purpose. For example – Medication – Exhibits parted in biological and synthetic - , they even have a Documentation Section in here…” Sam went on and Dean thought about the ceiling high Movie boxes he had found.  
“How ever, I am not sure yet where we should go.” Sam scratched his head.  
“There isn’t much information about what in specific was storaged in those areas, aside the preamble.” Dean yawned in his head but listened.  
“I mean…” Sam gestured again, still looking on his Paperclip he had gotten from somewhere.  
“Balthazar said it could already exist an Antidote to what ever Cass is dealing with, in this Case we would need in a complete different direction as if looking for the Medical Reports... and we would have to look for another index on side, and I still don’t know where every Section is.”  
The younger Winchester sounded a bit frustrated.

“How long would it take to create this antidote thing…, if we would find the medical Records?” Dean questioned, already figuring out their chances of success.

“Don’t know, weeks, months…maybe years.” Sam answered truthfully.  
“Ok than this is out of option, Cass does not have that time. So give it a long shot and we look for an already existing Antithing… It at least a chance and limits the space we will have to search.”

Sam only stared. Dean always had the ability to sort things at the right moment when he himself got all too lost in every Detail. And his Brother was right, it was the only Option they had.

“So, where would a finished Product like this be?”

# ***

Hours, it had taken hours for the Brothers to actually find a hint on what they might looking for.  
And although Dean had immediately known where to look as Sam had described what a Medical Exhibit Section might look like.  
And even though they had made their way back there very fast, it had taken forever to find the order used in those moving Shelves Dean had played with.

They were still not sure if it was the right thing they had taken in the end. But it got the closest to the notes Sam had taken from the information Balthazar had handed them.  
The Hunters ended up with two iny vials they had found in an old cooler that wasn’t working anymore. And it seemed as if the blue and green liquid within the vials had lost half of its volume due to the inadequate storage. But still it was all they had although it got none of them realy optimistic.

\----------

The day was already dawning as the Hunters finally made it out of this burned down underground Building complex.

Dean had not commented on the dead guy they had passed on the way out.  
He knew that it must have been Sam as he had looked for the Acid stuff.  
Althoug the older One wished his Brother would have informed him, he didn’t mentioned it, didn’t ask.  
They had other problems now.

With the sun getting up they would be on full display for all the Monitoring and the Traps distributed all over the terrain.

And something else was bothering Dean. They had been in there for way to long, there was a possibility that they were to late already…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 


	67. When the sun rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAaaaand here is the second Chapter for today. ^^!  
> I apologize for the jolty parts this time it was tough getting through but now we are back on track and kinda can start over again. ^^)
> 
> No Beta no Native out here.

When the sun rises

Dean stared suspiciously at the small ‘Boy’ that was looking down at him from the end of this monstrous Staircase that was deviding this first room, or as Sam had explained, the Vestibule.  
The tall Beta had stopped all of a sudden as he had seen the shadow moving up stairs.  
Now the green eyes were meeting his and Dean did not know what to make out of this awkward situation.  
He could scent Omega, overwhelmingly Omega actually. What ever kind of product this ‘Bitch’ was wearing it was close to a rotten stench the Hunter decided, still focusing on his obvious Omega image.  
He was pissed and not only by the arrogant attitude this guy, only half his high and probably age, was showing, even glaring down.

Sam didn’t look any better.  
And if not distracted otherwise Dean would have been amused about the femal Omega look a like of his Sibling.  
She was elegant and and seemed delicate but her eyes showed a dark persona that had the younger Winchester a bit nervous.  
She was Omega, obviously the mate Castiel had picked that horrible night a while ago.  
Much to Sam’s surprise she wasn’t the only one.  
He had seen the other one standing on the other side of the Stairs in this ridiculous Villa that Sam wouldn’t have picked as the blue eyed Alphas, by any meaning.

However, it was the addresss Balthazar had sent them the moment they again had a connection.  
Sam could only make suggestions about their Alphas state after they had been called to his house right away but not without a clear warning to make sure not to be followed.

Eventhough they were in a hurry the Omega’s were quite distracting and under different circumstances it would have been an interesting opportunity to analyse this…

“DAMN IT GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!” Balthazar yelled at the Beta’s from the side door that was opening to the more or less hidden Alpha Wing.  
It finally ripped the Hunters out of there staze and get them moving.  
The Omega eyes followed them carefully and either, Sam and Dean, could feel the look burning on their backs. The Mate’s were not happy to see them.  
Something they had in common with the older Winchester.

Balthazar looked at the Omegas he was really spooked by before he turned and followed his Commanders Beta Toys.

# ***

Gabriel was still slitghtly agitated and restless, even after the landing, and Lucifer was still watching it.  
“Something worrying you Brother?” The older Alpha questioned, not even trying to hide his amusement about the discomfort of his younger Sibling.

Weakness was nothing an Alpha could risk in this Family, each and every moment was meant to be a Competition of some kind, and Michael was taking care that this early set up System of Sibling Rivalry was still running very well.

“Thank you Brother for your caring but I can assure you I am fine.”  
The shorter Alpha calmly thanked his Brother while he was already figuring out his next options and moves.  
It was obvious that something had happened and that something was bothering Gabriel, he didn’t liked it, especially not now.

There was something going on with Castiel and even though he was hiding, it was only a question of time before Gabriel would figure it out. And although he was by no means standing in any important Hirarchy position as it comes to inhiring any power in the Company, didn’t mean that the blond Alpha wasn’t paying close attention to any newly changes that possibly could have an effect on his so liked, and hard worked for, comfortable existence within this Center of Power.  
The honey Blond liked his place close to the Core but mostly without any responsibility.

However he had probably lost a loyal and well trained Servant, and it did left the Alpha a bit unbalanced and angry.  
Not for the loss of a Servant that he could easily change, it was the fact that someone had somehow torpedoed his plan, that was driving the Alpha.  
These, god damn, Betas were already causing way too much trouble and Gabriel had made a life in figuring out potential Danger, in hiding from it and using it to his benefit.  
He knew that those beta men meant trouble, and obviously he had underestimated their impact.  
It was Time to reconsider some steps.  
No, Gabriel wasn’t interested in any high position, but for damn sure would he work for the right one on Top, the one that wouldn’t make his life difficult. And there was only one Alpha who was currently fitting all of Gabriels wished for characteristics…

Gabriel sighed and straightened his Body, folding up his Coat collar, before he followed Lucifer through the nightly mist, to the waiting, black Limousine.

# ***

Sam was throwing all of the taken papers on the luxury desk in that Bureau like room, next to the small Chamber Castiel was ‘resting’ in.  
The Brother hadn’t seen him yet, instead this Balthazar had hurried the Hunters to that desk, immediately asked for the information and called for someone who appeared to be a doctor of some kind.

Now two Medics and Sam were trying to set things together while Dean was trying to sneak into the other room which this Balthazar was trying to prevent somehow, although not doing it obviously.  
But any time the dark blond Winchester got into the direction of that door the other blond Alpha was positioning right in the way, more or less coincidentally stepping there.  
And of course it got the Hunter suspicious, but as long as Sam was busy with the medics, the older Beta did not intend on making a scene, they would see Castiel…, sooner or later…  
But Dean kept suspicious and he felt alarmed.  
For now though he waited it out.

It took some time and the now two medics were going though the material. One of them had brought a Cooler device of some kind, to put in the two, small vials, since the one the Hunters had brought from that Archive thing, had not been that functional anymore.

However, it left Dean wondering why those ‘Doctors’ had the right Transportation equip around here in the first place, how they could have guessed about fluid Examples?

This whole place, the surrounding the Alpha stench, it all made Dean very nervous. He hated those Creatures, still and it wasn’t comfortable to be in their territory.  
And also, this huge House was an abomination, too big, too packed and too empty at the same time.  
It definitely didn’t suit their Alpha, not from what they had experienced.

Again Sam pointed something out and it did distract this Balthazar enough to get closer and to leave his blocking position.  
The Medics had walked in and out of the next Room randomly but now both were here as well. Dean was considering his chance.

It wasn’t as much worry, although it was a big part of this inner urge, which was poking at the dark blond Beta.  
There was this slight Scent of the blue eyed, beneath a thik layer of >wrong<, but still recognizable and it was calling, loud and clear.  
It got the older Hunter itchy... it felt like being lured into a honey trap.

But Dean was to slow, the moment he wanted to go, one of the Medics, a grey haired unidentified in his Preference, which was adding to the Betas nervousness, suddenly jerked up and hurried to the next room while Balthazar immediately got back to his guarding place.  
Dean’s chance was gone and he was pissed about his hesitation.

There was something odd going on and finally Sam seemed to realize it as well.  
The younger Hunter frowned and looked over to his bystanding Brother, who could only slightly shake his head.  
It wouldn’t be a great move now.

\----------

Sam had watched the strange Medics carefully. He was a bit irritated that he couldn’t scent anything from the two men.  
All he knew was that one of them was a middle aged one that had some strange eyes. Eyes like all the People who looked down on Sam and his Brother.  
The People who judged their connection, their existence and sometimes just their Presence…  
And Sam had the strong feeling that he was currently only accepted because he had something of interest in his possession.  
Otherwise at least this one guy would have ignored or glared at him.  
The other man was older and didn’t seem to care about Sam’s Existence, about the fact that he was ‘only’ a Beta.  
He seemed the one with more experiences though. Sam watched as the older one made some notes, combined some of the chemical formulas and added some stuff of his own, Notes that Sam couldn’t understand.

He also noticed as the Elder one was the one in charge, that he was giving signs for the arrogant Bastard by his side, to get to the other room.  
Maybe to check on Cass, Sam thought suspiciously, trying to hide it from the strangers as best as possible.

# ***

Dean and Sam had stepped back a bit, leaving it to the strange Medics…to figure this stuff out. But Sam had nudged his Brother unseen. He was not so sure that the old, scentless guys did really know what they were doing.  
It was still a shot in the dark with this probably ‘Centuries’ old Serum. The Vials had not had any label aside the numbers on the transport Box, and both of the left fluid looked very different and not only in color.

“Will it help…with whatever Problem Cass has?” Both Brothers had a careful eye on every thing that was going on but this here was out of their hands, out of their Control.  
And nothing was more nerve wrecking for the Hunters than watching from the sideline, limited to only hope for the best and nothing to do for, or about it.  
Sam shook his head. He had no idea what they had brought from that strange Area and even less did he know how and what effect, if even, this stuff would have on their Alpha.

His Brothers insecurity, which Dean could sense, smell and even physically feel himself, didn’t exactly help to calm down his own suspicion.  
He needed to see Cass, to check on the blue eyed..., THEY needed to, no matter what.

“We gonna see him… Have you made a decision?” Dean was whispering to his Brother but not looking away from the three other men brooding and talking over the stuff they had brought out of the Archive.  
And just like the older one, Sam did look away, but he didn’t answered Dean either.  
Sam was just not sure. And even though all arguments about this whole situation, about this god damn, this kind and strange Alpha was telling him to let it go, to actually give up on the mere idea…, the illusion of an Alpha they could call their own, an Alpha that would fit into their life, an Alpha that, at some point, Sam had even considered as a Mate, the younger Winchester couldn’t. Not completely though.  
Even after he had been attacked, even after he was still a bit terrified of the blue eyed, Sam still had this inner yearning, this indescribable feeling of an inner need, that natural want to have the man around, to feel whole. It was something that would hurt Dean and it was something Sam was feeling guilty about but he couldn’t stop it either.  
The dark haired Beta knew it was cruel to hand this decision only to his Brother, he knew it was making the older one the bad guy, but he just couldn’t do it himself… He was too weak, and Sam was ashamed of it.  
And thankfully Dean didn’t comment anything. 

“Ok we need them distracted somehow.” The dark blond Hunter stated, still eyeing the Balthazar Alpha and these medics…

# ***

Dean stared with wide eyes. He was gasping for air at this horrible stench that wasn’t even a bit reminding at the Alpha they had allowed so close for some time.  
The Hunter had to cover his nose and mouth to keep the smell at bay and not to throw up right away.  
He had stepped back, hitting the wall the moment this ‘thing’, their former Alpha, had come into sight…

Castiel was bound.  
The former beautiful Alpha was chained to the Bedrest. His arms and legs were tightly tied with some leather bands that looked like very expensive belts and not like some professional straps. His neck was pulled back so far that it was already leaving deep, dark red marks on the spot. But that still wasn’t the worst what the Beta was looking at right now.

The Alpha ‘thing’, and Dean couldn’t call it anything else, because it wasn’t looking like the blue eyed dorky guy he has saved in his head. That wasn’t the Alpha he had accepted in his house and next, very close to his beloved Brother.

This strange Castiel Image was not showing any sign of life, Dean actually needed to step really close to see the slight movement of the chest and the steady but low breathing.  
And more than he had expected, this picture was freaking the older Winchester out.

Dean was staring at the Blindfold, the grey Tape that had been tightly tugged around Castiels head as if he was prepared to be thrown away, to be buried in some anonymous grave in the Forest.

And now, closer, the toxic scent was overwhelming, breathtaking in a real bad way.  
That near, Dean could see the dark pattern, he had thought being dirt at first, that was all over the Alphas Body.  
The strange rash was like a weird, mutated kind of alga, growing in dark grey color all over on the Alphas skin. Like a living Creature it was crawling along and it stank horribly.  
At the edges of each pattern the skin was broken, dark red flesh was showing, at some part the gap even got down to the bones, having them shining white through the muscles and blood.  
If Castiel would have been conscious he probably would have been in tremendous pain, the Hunter knew from personal experiences although he had never seen such odd injuries before in all of his life, all of their cases and not even on some of those disgusting pictures Sam had shown him at this Underground Archive.

The Beta hesitated and his heart pounded fast, probably audible to the outside, as he actually reached for their Alpha, in a whispered tone calling his name, as he started to remove the blindfolding Tape, as careful as even possible.

# ***

Sam carefully watched the three men talking over and about the possible treatment with these obviously helpful new information’s.  
Dean had slipped into that other room just a few minutes ago, while Sam had again stepped up to the strangers, asking questions about the Papers and some formulas, this way distracting them and hiding his sneaky Brother from the view.

Sam was trying hard not to blow it all with his own curiosity and worry. He wanted to see the Alpha too, wanted to touch and reconnect, something that was worrying the younger Winchester too.

Every now and then the tall Beta tried to have a look but the Door was leaned close, Dean had been very careful with it.  
And Sam couldn’t be too obvious either.  
It was like a relieve and a shock the moment sudden fighting sounds came from behind that door Dean had slipped through.

The first that was alarmed was Balthazar and only seconds later the warning scent hit Sam.  
He was after the blond Alpha the next moment.  
And both were followed by the Medics whom also had left the desk…

# ***

Sam stared in terror at the scene in front of them.  
Castiel was moving desperately in his restrictions, only one arm was free to move and it was reaching for Dean who was holding his neck, blood spilling between his fingers and his green eyes widened in shock.  
Sam couldn’t process what was going on.  
There was something hanging around the Alphas head, tangling when ever eh jerked up, making the bed he was bind to, rattling and shattering loudly, adding to the alarming beeps coming from the Monitors all around.

The air was thick and it smelled horrible, sweet and dead like rotten flesh.  
Sam sumbled back just for a moment while Balthazar pushed Dean aside and jumped towards the other, snarling and bursting with venom, Alpha who seemed, looked, scented so different all of a sudden.

Sam stared as Balthazar’s eyes started glowing golden, reminding every one around that he was Alpha too. He stared at their Alphas features as well because something seemed terribly wrong with Castiel.

“OUT!!” Balthazar growled not looking up and still trying to get the other One on the bed ino control. But the one free hand was slashing at him scratching and cutting where ever it hit.  
“GET OUT!!!” Balthazar repeated between the snarls and growls, and this time the Brothers felt a slight shock, a sudden urge to follow and leave, to do what they have been ordered by an Alpha who was using his Natural given Voice.

A screatching Growl or shreek was coming from Castiel as Dean started moving, started to actually leave and walk, stumbling towards the door out. The odler Hunter was confused his hand completely red and blood still running and he was clearly showing his inner turmoil on his face.  
As he finally was close enough Sam grabbed for his Brothers although still staring at the mutilated Eyeparty of their former Alpha…who was still jerking up bending his spine unnaturally and snapping after them…

___________________________________________________________________________


	68. Back to Routine’s…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more some time has passed and still there is another aftermath just as it is the case with every experienced Situation or even Trauma…  
> But the Brothers are doing ok in finding back to their ‘normal’ life…, but there are some changes…
> 
> Finally a bit relaxation, a bit healing time…? ^^)
> 
> NO Beta – NO native… Have fun, still!

Back to Routine’s…?

The dark figure lingering in the Corner had watched the tall stranger for quite some time now, and although clearly visible from the unknown guys position, he had not reactd yet.

\----------

Sam was focused on the dark in front, he had seen some glow and wanted to check on that.  
They had been after that Creature for weeks now, following after it from town to town. It was the frist time they actually got this close to have a real chance to capture and kill the thing that had already feed on more than 9 People along the way.

Dean was roaming the surrounding territory while Sam was searching the left Barn.  
They had been back to their Hunting routine the moment Dean had been alright again. The moment this almost lethal Cut had paled out and more or less vanished although it was still showing.

The Winchester Brothers had been on the road since then, no once looking back.  
Dean, because he couldn’t, didn’t want to, and Sam, well Sam had just followed the older One, just like he was used to in times like these.

*Focus!* Sam reminded himself slowly moving on, his gun pointing just like the Flashlight in he was holding.  
‘Aim for the Head. Don’t hesitate!’ Dean had had been very clear and serious about that.  
Now Sam was trying to find this glow he had seen, once again, trying to figure out where there could be a head in the dark.

The old wooden planks were crunching beneath the Hunters steps and the cold night air was burning on his skin.

Sam tried to keep his breathing even and down as much as this situation and his body was allowing it.  
He didn’t try to hide, it was of no use in this case and wouldn’t get him any advantage.  
At best the Mahr would attack him and Sam would shot the Bullets dipped into holy Water.  
A surprisingly easy way of getting rid of this Creature that could cause horrible nightmares just like the original Name was saying.  
It was the Brothers first ‘Nightmahr’ and it was difficult to classifie the thing.  
But it was something Sam would gladly do with all the new information’s, after this hunt though.

The Beta tried to locat the earthy scent this Creature was given away from time to time but currently all he had was the smell of old, wett hay and moist wood.

\----------

Sam didn’t see the Attack coming from the side, he didn’t realized the slight movement before he felt the heavy impact on his side.  
It was fast, and strong enough to knock the Gun out of the Betas hand. Sam managed to turn and get hold of the arm holding the knife that was going way to close to his sweating face.  
The assailant was relentless, almost hacking in on the Hunter.

That wasn’t the Mahr, Sam thought as he saw the deep blue glow from the corner of his eye shortly before the Knife got down at him again.  
The tall dark haired couldn’t even see who or what was attacking him as the blue glow got closer with a disturbing rattling sound of heavy breathing.  
Sam knew he needed to get rid of the Aggressor that was pinning him down, before the Light would reach him.

The Betas heart was racing, his muscles twitched and his Arms trembled from the effort to protect himself by trying to avoid the knife.

Sam was gasping for air as the Shadow on his Chest leaned even closer and the blue glow flew towards him.

The Beta was grunting, fighting off the constantly coming hacks.  
Suddenly Sam felt the ground becoming liquid somehow, sucking on his back, pulling him down. He tried one last time to turn and to push the Attacker away but he couldn’t as the former silence became a screaming, buzzing sirene like sounding, echoing painfully all around the Betas head.

Sam couldn’t fight of the knife any longer, he needed to cover his ears from the agony.  
And the moment the sharp tool sank into the Hunters flesh, Sam’s lips parted in a silent scream and his eyes widened in terror as he finally saw the faces right next to him.  
One of them was pale blue with empty white eyes…  
The other was a horrifying grimace with fletched Alpha teeth and this one mutilated Eye were the pupille had completely vanished and which was staring in a steady white, blue glow and pulsing with the rattling snarls coming through Castiels throat…

\----------

Sam Screamed, he screamed from the bottom of his lungs as he jerked up, his Body shivering, sweating but cooled out.  
The shaking got uncontrollable heavy and forcefull, driving the younger Beta into a a rare seizure.

“HEH!!! Sammy, is ok…s'is ok! Listen! Breath…ok…come on Sammy! Breath with me!”  
Dean had been up the moment Sam had moved, their sleep had been restless and uneven for some time now and sadly though, the dark blond Hunter had gotten used to this routine.  
He tightly grabbed for his taller Brothers shoulders, he pulled him in and kept him in his arms, slowly rocking them and repeating the same spell over an over again.  
“is ok Sammy…just breath… Just Breath with me…”  
“You’re good, you’re safe…s'is ok..”  
Dean was barely awake himself but since the day in that disgusting Villa, the day they had seen Cass, Sam had been tortured by those Dreams.

At first Dean had been in rage, willing to get back and slaughter each and everyone in that house and he wasn’t willing to stop for the blue eyed.  
What ever kind of adoration he had left for the Alpha had died the moment Sam had broken down the first time.

“HEh is ok…Sammy…” Dean went on, rocking and caressing the younger Brothers back with strong, steadying rubs.  
And slowly, real slowly Sam seemed to return. His breathing evened out again, his Chest relaxed allowing him to have it easier again.  
Dean didn’t loosen his grip, didn’t stop his caressing even after he could feel the tall body, the back the limbs, relaxing as well.

It took another minute before Sam really realized where he was, that he was not in any kind of threat or danger. That he was safe in his Brothers arms, surrounded by the warmth of his skin and the well known scent of home…  
Sam finally relaxed completely, melting into his Brothers form and burying his face as close as possible into Dean’s neck, scenting, tasting, and finally licking the mark of that Cut that had almost killed the older Sibling.

“Is ok Sammy…” Dean still whispered, gently stroking the longer hair, massaging the nape of the neck and still tightly holding to the younger one.  
He waited till the Breathing didn’t stutter anymore, till there was only a slight shiver left that was still running over the Betas Body.

“…dean…” Sam whispered just to hear his own voice, to feel his lips touching his beloved Brothers to find back into Reality which was always shifting after those Dreams.

Slowly Sam started to remember their whereabouts. Motel, Jasper, Arkansas…, a Case.

“Its ok Sammy.” Dean reapeated in his ongoing caressing.  
“…just a bad one…, no big deal.” He stated almost believable as he scented his Mate too.  
“You’re good. I got your back, s’is fine…you are alright. Just a Dream…”  
Sam nodded into the Crook of Dean’s neck where he was still hiding his face.

They sat for a long time like this, none of them moving, afraid to break the still instable calmness and to bring up the Memory again.

“Heh, you think you could lay back down?” Dean finally questioned as he felt his hips starting to hurt from the slightly unusual sitting position and the tension due to his imoving posture.  
He was relieved as Sam nod and even smiled slightly at the skin he was still holding contact to, now and then licking the scar.  
Sam had done so the night they had get back from that Villa, as well.  
He had been in shock and his hands had trembled as he had forced Dean to let go of his hand pressing down.  
Luckily the Claws had missed the Betas carotid artery, and even though just by a mere inch, it has saved Dean live although he had lost a lot of blood that night and in the end his consciousness as well.

Sam had been there the whole time, holding Dean, watching him and licking the already patched up wound. It was an instinct Sam couldn’t have stopped even though he would have wanted too.  
His mate was injured, dangerously and his inner nature had jumped in as Sam had almost lost his mind.

Two days, two days Dean had been out and suffered in a high fever they still couldn’t say for sure where it had come from.  
But in the end…, Dean had survived, and Sam’s nightmares had started…

“It’s over Sammy… you haven’t done anything wrong…” Dean assured as he pulled his Brother with him to lay back and have him rest on his chest.  
It was the only thing that could get Sam back to sleep. When he could lay on the warm skin, listening to Dean’s heartbeat …and the older one didn’t care, for the time being.

“I have killed him…” Sam ruminated while Dean was massaging his head.  
“Sam, we’ve been there. It was self defence and the right decision…” Dean stated in a tone that didn’t allowed doubt.  
They had been through this so often now.  
Sam felt guilt for the dead of an innocent and Dean got it, but it was done and there was no way back.  
He hated when his Brother couldn’t let go or ignore things it made it so much more difficult to move on.  
But Sam was like that, he liked to brood things over and over until there wasn’t anything left to remember again, until he had figured a way to make sense out of his actions evne though they both knew that there are things that couldn’t be explained or eased that way…

But Dean knew that, knew the way Sam was dealing with his moral and ethical compass and Dean was willing to do what would be needed to be done until his beloved Brother would be ok again.  
For now though, he hold tight to the half naked body in his arms and caressed the broad back that was still clammy but slowly warming up again…

“You wanna talk?” Dean offered, knewing that it was a way for Sam to reliefe some of his inner stress, and since he would only have to listen and not actually been asked some advice, Dean was good with that as well even though it could be a bit annoying at some times.  
But Sam shook his head anyway. He just wanted to drown in this Brothers scent for a bit, listening to the strong heard beat and feeling safe in this warmth...

Two more hours to sleep, and Sam would try not to wast that luxury…, although Castiels mutilated face, the glowing eye and the broken body was still haunting him…

“Sam…” Dean whispered sleepily… “…you will be find, it will be ok…” He promised and Sam actually smiled.  
“…I know…”  
He answered, scenting once again and licking a last time at that vulnerable, fital spot, where Deans pulsating Life could be felt so directly.

“He …was so ….different…” Sam gave subdued, his nails slightly scratching, digging over and into his Brothers chest. It wasn’t an action of affection though.

Dean sighed and took the cramping hands, guiding the fingers to his lips.  
“I know, but he is gone, he is no longer here, and we are fine. We will be fine, just the way we were before…” Dean promised, again kissing his Siblings Hands and smiling down at the little, big giant…

It wasn’t the first time one of them was going through such a stressed period of sleeplessness and self punishment and it probably wouldn’t be the last either.

# ***

As the weeks past by, the Hunters got more and more back into the rhythm of their own Closeness, which they had shared long bevore they had even realized that there were others out there, not to mention Alphas.

Dean had figured, only shortly after they had been, more or less, forced into their Beta roles, even though for just a short time, that indeed it could have some benefits, small ones though…  
Sam for example, was calming down faster and easier in times of ‘crisis’ or high distress, when he was given a more solid structure, a more rule related surrounding that he could better orientate in.  
Beeing provided with more strickted rules and regulations somehow seemed to help the younger Beta in focusing more on the mess in his head.

And Dean was fine with this, it didn’t need much change in his usual behaviors or the way he was raised and trained anyway.  
Being a bit more reliable and strict/severely was nothing new to the older Hunter.  
He could do that and would do so gladly if it would help his Brother finding back to his balances sooner. And since he would only be needed as the ‘Master’ for a short time period, it was comprehensible… 

But some changes were a bit difficult for Dean to get over with.  
There was this kneeling thing Sam had started to do in all seriousness about a week ago, and it was still very odd to get used too.  
It was just strange to see the tall, strong guy Dean had raised and knew in almost any Detail, kneeling on the ground, his whole features relaxed but still lowered down like this, while he was doing his usual, what ever Routine Sam did in the Library.

It had started quite subtle and Sam had looked very afraid this morning as he suddenly had stood up from the Kittchen table and slowly approached Dean’s side, kneeling down there and just staying like this... It had confused both of the Winchesters at that moment.  
Dean had fought hard to gulp down any comment that had suddenly popped up in his mind, but just seeing the pleading eyes of Sam who seemed equally surprised and also terrified, about his Behavior, had hold Dean back, instead having him act like the Alpha right away like a natural calling, a reaction of his Mates own needs.  
And afterwards, both Brothers couldn’t explain were each of their action, reaction had come from at that moment.

But somehow, and Dean couldn’t tell how, they had made it throught that first awkward moment without freaking out.  
Later Dean had asked some more Details on how Sam would expect him to react on that, and damn it, it had been like the time he had given a twelve Year old Boy with way to long Hair, the whole, serious ‘Sex-Talk’.  
Never bevore and hopefully never again, Dean had felt soooo embarrassed and helpless, vulnerable and unfit at the same time.  
Even knowing his Brother, even sharing a bed with him, this had been uncomfortably strange.

But Sam had explained, blushing all over and not once looking up, that it was nothing sexual, that it just felt better to do that now and then.  
That he somehow got into a moment of peace and clarity, a space of calm in his head, some moment for his thoughts to slow down or even stop.  
Dean had asked if it was some kind of meditation stuff that his Brother sometimes tend to participate in and had worked on from time to time.  
Which Sam had thought about before he had answered in the affirmative.

Still…  
Dean frowned and hesitated, standing next to the door frame, seeing his gorgeous Sam kneeling on the ground, on an old blanket he had folded to protect his knees.  
And Sam wasn’t only kneeling, he was straighten his whole body at the same time, eagerly trying to keep the perfect, ‘royal’ posture they had seen at those odd high society Events.

It felt wrong for Dean to watch it but it seemed to help in some way, maybe, probably.  
The dark blond Winchester sighed and straightened himself as he finally entered.

“You good?” He questioned and walked over, resting his hand on Sam’s head, in a grounding, reassuring Gesture, before he walked on to take one of the chairs close by.

“I…actually might have found an easier way to figure out a Rakshasa.” Sam stated proudly, pointing at the Part of the Lore he was working at right now.  
The Beta was shivering demonstrative about the memories of those disgusting Clowns, he was really no Fan of.

Dean watched his Brother getting back into his most desired Relaxation.  
Sam often did loose himself in this mind game after some very intense Monster impacts or cases, trying to fix or improve existing Hunting Techniks or Weapons.  
It was something Dean couldn’t follow but loved to see. It left the older Beta in constant awe about Sam’s possibilities.  
He smiled as Sam started explaining about a spell that could be used like Watterbombs, which was the actual reason Dean was suddenly very awake and eager to listen.  
Waterbombs sound FUN, he thought, resting his legs on another chair within his reach.

With Sam being himself even though lowering himself to the ground, Dean thought he could get used to this unusual Behavior, it was still his Sammy, still the same man he loved from the bottom of his heart, and still the Hunter that would cut a monsters head without blinking…

___________________________________________________________________________


	69. Back to Routine’s…? (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again some more private matters in between the Brothers that now had to adjust and find back again. But as it is, every experience, every interaction or impact, leaves something behind within. Good or bad isn’t always to see right away.  
> ^^= For now though the Brothers need to live with slight differences and changes, we’ll see how they work that out and what it will become in the future.
> 
> So basically, this chapter is storyless fluff, more or less. ^^)
> 
> No Beta – No native

Back to Routine’s…? I

Nights were still restless with Sam still waking randomly or not sleeping in at all. Dean had tried to sneak in some pills into his Brothers late night Tea, it had been unsuccessfull, just like his try to knock him out.  
All he had get back was a deep dark bruise on his own ribs as Sam had reacted in defence reflex at the, less hidden, attack in their joint training, and an angry look, which did hurt more than the kick Sam had set.

With Sam not realy resting, Dean wasn’t resting either. He was holding his Brother who seemed to appreciate that but it meant for both of them to wake with the other next.  
And with Sam not sleeping, and Dean not sleeping, the Tension at the bunker rose just slightly. But it wasn’t the only thing that had the older Winchester at the edge.  
A few days back he had gotten a text on one of his phones, a message Dean was, for unknown reasons, to hold onto.  
Because, and Dean hated that, he still cared even though trying not too.

“You’ve got something on your mind?” Sam questioned between the small bites Dean was feeding him this time at least at eye level and not with the tall one kneeling on the ground next to him.  
A progress, Dean had thought, casually.

“We can stop that.” Sam offered, always all to willing to make things easier for his older Brother, even though it would worsen things for him.

“What…?” “No…, I am good.” Dean stated immediately and reached for another piece of bacon for the Breakfast to continue.  
“Na, it’s ok if you want to be treated like a baby for some time…” The older Hunter grunted in his tired, exhausted state, regretting it the moment his words were out, he didn’t meant to hurt.  
But it was too late and Sam leaned back.

“You’re an asshole…” The tall dark haired stated and got up, leaving the kitchen.  
It was difficult enough to allow himself to slip into that comfortable but definitely lowered Beta position. But it was something that was giving Sam some peace, in a special way, in a way he had not have before, and it had already felt like being an idiot to ask, even though without words, for his mate to give him that.  
It had cost the younger Beta enough courage, even without Dean being his passive aggressive self.  
Sam sighed, he knew is Brother would get it together at some point but he would have preferred for him to do it differently this time.  
Maybe before he would slip into his childish brat behavior again…

\----------

Dean watched as his Brother walked away, but he did not call after. It was a useless effort.  
Instead the older Hunter scratched the scar that Castiels last attack had left on him.  
He would make up with/for Sam later…

# ***

“The new Data is very promising.” The tall, dark blond Alpha smiled, he looked very satisfied. The Company was thriving lately, a little fact he liked very much after that disastrous Omiai Event.  
And even Annas first Report, informing the CEO that she had not made much progress till now, was of no concern.  
For now the Problem seemed settled otherwise and Michael didn’t mind, he had always been a man of statistics and numbers, account numbers to be more precisely.  
It was what Michael had been trained for, had been raised and promoted for as long as he could remember back.

He was still smiling, the blue eyes focusing on the display he was working on, as the door burst open and Gabriel more or less stormed into the spacious Bureau that could almost have been a ball room by itself.

Michael didn’t even care to look up. The younger, weaker Sibling wasn’t of any concern to him either.

“Is this a joke?” Gabriel questioned darkly, his eyes already glowing in his Alpha gold.  
He was not happy with the way things were going currently.

It had only started with some random flights to High Positioned Customers to deliver and collect some of the more private ‘Contracts’ and Information’s on special matters and projects.  
But it quickly had become a seemingly standard procedure to send Gabriel all around the Country to fulfill the Part that was actually given to Lucifer from the beginning.  
And that fact wasn’t sitting quite ride with the younger Alpha, who neither wanted, nor appreciated the ongoing changes in his originally sorted life.

Gabriel was no kind man, he was no Angel, by any means.  
The honey blond Alpha had sent more ‘Innocent’ people into tragedy or worse than he could count anymore.  
He was a Trickster, a shady figure in many shady games the Company had played over all the years.  
He had blood on his hands and he wasn’t denying it, but lately he was more and more pushed into a Position Gabriel had no interest in.  
He had always considered his Brother a maniac, but it was something fitting Lucifer perfectly for different reasons. But Gabriel had never been a man of violence, not like that and he had never been Sadistic in the way his older Brother was.  
The honey blond Alpha considered himself as funny, sinister yes, but in an amusing way.  
Lucifer on the other hand was working on a way darker Level, one that Gabriel wasn’t willing to attempt on/at.  
Not to mention that this Job Version needed much more work and efforts, taking away Gabriel’s precious private time and personal life…

So, Gabriel was not happy.

# ***

Dean was sitting in the library, he had decided to stay out of Sam’s reach for a little bit longer, and it wasn’t because the younger Hunter was currently at the Hunters shooting range, although it could have been part of his consideration at some point.

Dean sighed and looked at his phone, reading the message again, like he had done more often than he should since he had received it.

The Beta Hunter wasn’t sure what to do with it? The information had arrived about two weeks ago, and even though it should no longer be of any concern, Dean just couldn’t delete it, but he wasn’t looking into it either.  
Dean actually had completely forgotten about the Blood sample he had taken from the Alpha under Sam’s very watchful eyes.  
Now he was once again looking at the confirmation of the results…  
He was still undecided on what to do.  
The Alpha thing was ticked off, or it should be. But Dean was still pissed about those cheap surrogates Castiel had picked as mates, and even though he wouldn’t say anything about Alpha related to Sam, Dean was still processing all that had happened, which was mostly getting angry at the mere thought of their last interaction.

Their blue eyed A-hole Alpha had attacked him, completely out of the blue, the moment the Tape around his head had been retracted just enough to get some light through.  
Dean could still see that white blow coming from that eye missing a pupil, and the somehow burned tissue all over the face.  
The Hunter could still smell this toxic scent that had filled the whole room, and he could still hear the dark growling and this snarl bubbling out the Alpha throat, dripping through his full fletched Alpha teeth just a moment before Dean had felt the burning pain on his neck…

And the Hunter, experienced in dead had no doubt at all that this was what the Alpha had aimed for. That wasn’t a warning, it wasn’t out of distress or confusion to be woken like that…  
The Alpha wanted to kill, if nothing else, Dean knew this for sure, and it was still haunting him while his mind tried to combine the memories of the formerly shown devotion, and adoration, patience and gentleness towards them, and the the Creature, the Animal Dean had seen that day in this ridiculous Villa.  
The Creature that was now to blame for Sam’s nightmares as well.  
Absently Dean touched the scar on his neck, the one the Alphas Cut has left and that almost had been his death sentence.

The older Winchester recalled the terrified look on his Brothers face as he had broken any Rule to get them to a hospital, one they couldn’t afford, one they would be registered at, and one that had way to many cameras to be accepted as a safe place.  
In retrospective Dean was actually unhappy about the fact that they had been there, but at that moment he must have looked like close to end.  
He had listened as Sam had been explained that it was a major injury but luckily missed the carotid artery.  
And Dean had watched, growling as best as possible and as threatening as he could manage as the Nurses and Doctors had started judging Sam once again for caring the mating scent… the mating scent of a to close related.

Dean hadn’t seen that reaction for quite some time and it had pissed him off like nothing else…  
A mating scent, the mark, was meant to be a protection, an information and proud affirmation of someone being worthy to care for and someone being loved. All of it was not what they got when people realized them. And since Castiel had told them that their connection was showing in their scent, Dean hated that his, in love and affection given mating mark, was the complete opposite of what it should be seen as.  
He hated the fact that it was accepted by an Alpha to set a mark no matter what, and that he couldn’t, wasn’t allowed, to do what seemed so natural to the Beta Brothers. Not that it shouldn’t matter since the mark was set for years, they both wore one for the Partner to see the equally given agreement and belonging.  
But watching how Sam had to gulp down, to keep calm for the most part, and just allow the god damn strangers insult to wash over him till it was over because they couldn’t risk to make any fuss right now. It had been so painful, just as if Dean had been the one getting insulted that way.

And for some reason Dean hated Alphas even more for that too…, even though it didn’t made much sense.  
But Alphas, all of them were assholes, it shouldn’t be easier having one around just because they were born this way.  
Castiel had given a striking example how it should have, could have been in a better world, and Dean had actually started to believe the lie, had started to count on it, a mistake he wouldn’t do again. He should have known, knew better, and in the End the blue eyed had done what would have been expected from him anyway. He had betrayed them, had betrayed Deans illusion, had betrayed Sam with the broken Promises and that was something Dean would never forgive...

The Hunter growled without realizing it, still holding to his phone and staring at the message that was triggering so much the older Winchester didn’t want to be reminded on.  
He should delete it, Dean knew, but, every time his thumb lingered over the display he hesitated. Every time he was so close to finally do it, he simply couldn’t take the last action to delete the message and let the Alpha go for good.  
It was something that Dean hated as well.

The Hunter sighed and worked his jaw, he had been an asshole to his Brother earlier and the guilt didn’t feel any better than the whole Episode they’ve been through.

# ***

“Sam…”  
Dean stood in the Doorframe of their shared Bedroom.  
He sounded really apologetic but he knew he had messed up.

Sam had his back turned towards the door and he wasn’t reacting. His behavior was more fitting to the older Hunter but for now Sam didn’t care.  
He was still hurt and embarrassed and ashamed about and for what Dean had said to him this morning.

“Sam, I am sorry…, I didn’t mean…”  
“Keep it?”  
It was still his Brothers >I am angry< voice, but Sam also lifted the blanket and made space for Dean to take his usual place.  
It was a bet though, Sam could still kick Dean in the…  
But it was a pain the older Hunter was willing to risk as long as he could have Sam close, angry or not…

\----------

“Sam… I am really sorry.” Dean tried again, very subdued and never getting used to those words even though justified/eligible right now.  
But Sam only hummed, which could mean anything, he didn’t reacted otherwise and was still turned away.

Dean looked at the broad back that was like a wall that was keeping him away, keeping him out.  
He didn’t like that…  
“Sam…”  
“I shouldn’t have said that, I don’t mind….”  
”…having me act like a baby…?!” Sam growled back, definitely still angry and obviously deeply hurt at that given comment.  
“I’m sorry…” Dean added desperately.  
“I was… I am angry…but it’s not on you and I shouldn’t have…”  
“…NO, you shouldn’t!”  
Sam informed, still not moving.

“I know it is overwhelming you.” Sam stated, just slightly more calmed.  
“I know how this is looking like, and do you think it is easy for me?”  
Finally Sam turned, looking at his older sibling.  
The tall Hunter sighed.  
“I know that this is not what…, that this is not what you are used to, I am not used to it either, but it helps me….”  
“I’m sorry…” Dean repeated, honestly and serious.  
He reached for his Mates cheek.

“Yeah it is a bit weird…” The older Beta stated a bit flippantly.  
And he could feel that Sam wanted to turn away but Dean held to the cheeks.  
“…let me finish…”  
“…It is you…” Dean added, locking with his mates, his brother’s eyes.  
“And hell what kind of asshole would I be to complain about such a ‘meaningless’ change. And by meaningless I do not mean that it is meaningless, because it is not meaningless since it means something to you…” The older Hunter started to mumble nonsense.  
“Dean!” Sam had to interfere.  
“What I mean is, I do not dislike feeding you, I do not dislike having you searching for my closeness it is just…”  
”…something you are not used to.” Sam ended his Brothers explanation.

The younger Hunter knew all that, and that made it even more difficult having to ask the older One to step in for what Cass had started.  
Sam knew it was a lot he was asking for and he knew that it had Dean struggling, but it was something he needed right now, something to get back to his former strength, something he wanted to do to be of full help again.  
And yes it was new and both of them not used to that rhythm. Sam knew all that but it didn’t hurt less having his Brother pointing it out like the most stupid degeneration… It was bad enough that Sam was feeling like that himself.

“…” Dean didn’t explain that it wasn’t only for him to not be used to it…, he didn’t explain that he was feeling an additional burden, an additional task he didn’t feel ready for. The older Beta wasn’t telling that he felt already like he was failing Sam again. Instead he nodded and agreed on the younger ones interpretation, which wasn’t wrong either.

Not to mention that Dean felt more and more that something was missing for Sam to feel complete and comfortable, something he wouldn’t be able to fill in for.  
And the thought that this missing piece might be one of those Alphas, was a painful and humiliating guess, especially for a strong and proud Man like Dean.

“Im sorry…” Dean mentioned again, although he wasn’t sure if it was for his own insufficient or for what he had said this morning.  
And it didn’t actually matter, because Dean did feel sorry for all of it.  
“I can do that…!” The dark blond Beta stated, as self confident as he could and still holding to his Brothers cheeks.

Sam didn’t seem convinced completely but he smiled and kissed one of the hands that had framed his face.

He wanted to trust this, wanted to believe, because he currently needed to be allowed to withdraw in that devote way.  
And he felt like using Dean already, Sam needed to believe his Brothers words that he would be able to shoulder it, that he had no problem with Sam’s new Behavior.

Sam smiled slightly and relaxed his body, allowing Dean to pull him closer and positioning the taller one on his chest, massaging Sam’s back, neck and head.

Changes, new routines between them, the Winchesters had never been good with those/that…

___________________________________________________________________________


	70. Back to Routine’s…? II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Brothers are still working on the differences that have especially Dean not really unaffected… Changes are bad and Alphas are assholes, it is difficult to overwrite that after what they had been through…
> 
> Just some filler with smooth personal interactions of the Beta Brothers working their way back to their Hunter existence.
> 
> No Beta, no Native but still hoping for you to have fun. ^^)

Back to Routine’s…? II

“You have called for me.” The tall ash blond Alpha didn’t care to stay with any courtesies as he passed the two guards framing the COO’s Bureau, and walked straight towards this insane, and probably compensating wooden Desk that was occupying most of this Rooms space.

Michael did not look up but waved his hand in his armed servant’s direction, gesturing them to go and leave him alone.  
The men did not hesitate as they followed the silent order.

Michael waited for the double winged door to close before he focused on his closest Sibling.

“How is it going in Detroit now?” The blond Alpha started, his arms folded in front of him, while he was scanning the other man who wasn’t blinking even though Michael had just reminded him on one of his greatest Failures…  
They both were measuring each other, waiting patiently for the other Alpha to make the first move, to give in to the inner rage both were carrying…  
But even though the tension was physically noticeable it never happened.  
Neither Lucifer nor Michael actually moved, none of them reacted in any visible way but they eyes were glowing slightly.

They were threatening each other, fighting without lifting a single finger.  
It always was like that with both of the Alphas in one room.  
They were equally assigned to the top at some point in history but ‘fate’ had it for them to take different paths.  
That didn’t mean they weren’t both still interested in that Position Michael was holding right now.  
But things in the Company could change fast and each of them knew that, waiting, preparing for the attack or the time to come…  
The assessing only lasted for seconds but felt like Centuries for every one who would have watched. But it wasn’t, and as Lucifer finally took the word, the pointer on that expensive Clock on his Brothers tremendous Desk had barely moved at all.

“Why am I here?” Lucifer asked calm but curious.  
It wasn’t often that he got called up here and even more rarely without knowing anything beforehand. 

“What do you know about our little Brothers current performance?” Michael’s deep voice rumbled as it lowered down, his tone conspiratorially.  
But Lucifer didn’t bite that easy.  
“I don’t care.” He stated truthfully, it had never been any of his concern anyway, none of his Sisters and Brothers didn’t mean anything to the ash-blond Alpha…  
No one,… except the one he was sitting right in front of now.  
Michael and Lucifer where two faces of the same Coin, they were similar in many ways, often more than each of them would have approved or agreed on.  
Still, the Brothers were meant to be the most merciless Competitors among them all, and also, as twisted and perverted as it was, they were meant to, raised to be the closest Siblings in that family as well.

“Well…, maybe you should.”  
Michael leaned back in his leather Chair.  
“Our little ‘inbreed’ creation is doing incredible, unexpectedly awesome actually, just so you know…”  
Lucifer just watched his Brother talking.  
And talking, Michael did.

# ***

“OK funny haha. Seriously where is the Key?” Dean stormed into the library. He needed a second to find his Brothers mop peaking up from somewhere behind some table or chair before he stormed on to face Sam.

It had taken a bit more time than expected, but slowly Dean had gotten used to seeing his Brother kneeling where ever he was doing something for more than a moment and if convenient enough to stay on the ground.  
It hadn’t changed the Sammy Dean knew and the moment his Brain had actually understood that as well, it hadn’t been a problem anymore.

“Where is the key?” Dean repeated closer to the other Beta and looking down on a very confused younger Hunter.  
“…I, …maybe where you have left them?!” The younger one tried seriously clueless what his Brother was talking about.

“Come on I’m not into jokes right now, I need the key!” Dean stated a bit more desperate this time.  
“I can see that, but I don’t know what you are talking about.” Sam explained carefully, even putting aside the book he was working at.

“Baby!...” Dean looked as if he was about to stomp with his feet.  
“Baby’s Key’s!...” The older Hunter almost whined out.

Sam sighed, just a little bit annoyed.  
“You probably left it exactly there, with baby, in the garage, …just like mostly when you are missing it?”  
Dean glared at the not so much appreciated tone his younger Brother was using.  
He grunted but turned to check on it never the less.  
Although he had looked It up twice by now, Dean was sure.  
But Sam had this strange ability that was just sliiiiiightly odd/spooky/freaky, when he named something concerning Dean he more often than not, was right at point.  
Meaning, when Sam said the Key was in the garage, no matter how often Dean had checked before, the key would be in the garage…  
That doesn’t mean Dean wouldn’t be pissed about it anyway.

\----------

Sam huffed in amusement and shook his head reaching for the lore he had worked on a second ago…  
…but the place was empty, and even looking around, searching everything around didn’t get it back, which was strange but…  
Sam frowned but considered it his own overworked state of mind and finally got back to an alternative Version that was about 300 years younger and there fore maybe a little bit inaccurate in its translation but would work never the less.

The Beta was absently touching his wrist, scratching at a small reddened spot that was itching since they had left this horrible Industry terrain, and that horrible Bunker...  
A place Sam was still not sure what to do about. He had thought calling the Papers, anonymously giving them a hint. Sam had considered getting back and burning it completely because of the danger, the obvious threat that was hidden in there.  
But so far he hadn’t decided about the answers that could be down there as well.  
Sam knew pretty well what Dean would do though…

# ***

Dean was roaming the garage he was keeping neatly cleaned at any time. The dark blond Hunter was grumbling and complaining about his Brothers assertiveness while searching on the most obvious places he could have left Baby’s Key’s.

So far though, he wasn’t successful, huffing every time in a sour amusement about his Brothers stupid ideas, when he didn’t get the missing piece.  
Part of the Hunter hoped he wouldn’t find it so he could get back and triumphantly get back to Sam. Even though Dean was still restraining himself for the moment, since he was still hold under penance for what he had said to his Brother, his Lover a few days before, it did not stop the older One from his usual, needed little teasing, he simply couldn’t.  
And this here was a good, a great opportunity to get back to his normal self, even if it was just a little until he would have made up for his god damn stupid comment.

Dean was still a bit angry at himself for it but he also had decided that Sam had to get over it at some point.  
Much to the older Hunter though he had get used to the slight changes pretty fast and actually quite well, for his standards.  
Seeing Sam kneeling was still a bit awkward but got easier since his Brother hadn’t changed other wise.  
He was not a single bit more obedient or less bitching, which had surprised Dean since he somehow had expected it.  
Sam was still not doing the cleaning just because Dean commanded it, all the younger Beta gave back was his usual lifted brow.  
And Dean was fine with that, actually it had been a relieve to realize that Sam wasn’t obviously changing, that this submissive Behavior he, they had learned over the short time with the blue eyed Alpha, was just an additional help for him to calm.  
And there was nothing wrong with this, Dean nodded to his own thoughts and moved on to another of the tool cabinets.

There also was a slight smirk blooming on the Hunters full lips.  
Dean had to admit that he did like his beloved giant’s current pliant bed chamber behavior.  
Sam could be quite aggressive in his needs, not that it was bothering the older Winchester, but he liked to take it slow, enjoy the whole experience on a more sensual, slower level, and currently Sam was on exactly the same page.  
It was something that could happen when his Brother lost his footing for some reason.  
And the last months had been tough for both of them.

Dean pulled out the next drawer although he was pretty sure he hadn’t used any of the tools inside for a long time…  
He was searched the multiple inserts.  
Dean frowned as there wasn’t a key again, he absently reached for the fresh scar on his neck which Castiel had left in his last, sudden, unexpected and very feral, aggressive attack.  
The dark blond Hunter scratched right above of it, on a small reddened spot.

Dean was still hiding the Message about the Blood-Samples ‘their trusted’ Doctor had analyzed, and it was weighting heavy on the older Hunter to have just another Secret from his Brother.  
And it was bad that they were back to that old habit.  
But with Sam trying to process and work out the hits he, they had taken over the last months, the last year actually, Dean had decided to bury the Alpha matter as deep as possible, even though there were still signs of Castiel’s doing left.

The Beta slammed shut the last drawer and walked over to his beloved black beauty of a Car.  
He was this close to simple skip it and start his perfect Girl with his bare hands, wouldn’t be the first time but felt a bit like forcing her, which was tasting so wrong for Dean.

The Betas hand gently caressed the chrome lined frame.  
He smiled affectionated like he was only doing for this wagon, and maybe his gun…  
“Hello Beauty…, have you slept well? I really want to give you a good drive out…, just be bit more patient.” Dean begged, not realizing that Sam had made his way to the garage as well and that he was watching from the stairs.  
He was shaking his head at the scene. As much as Sam loved the Car himself, for him it was a Car, a useful devise to reach from one place to another in a very individual pace and planning, and because Dean didn’t fly, it was the only left option they had.

“And, is she fine?” Sam questioned as he walked down the steps, the missing key dangling from his lifted hand.

“WHERE…?” Dean wanted to know already hurrying over, almost an accusation against Sam having hiding it, on his lips.  
“I did not hide it…” The younger one stated, reading right through his sibling.  
“I was laying in the kitchen, on the table, at the centre, clear and open.” Sam explained and threw the missing piece over.

“How about you give as both a drive out?!” Sam suggested with one of his innocent smiles that didn’t mean anything innocent…  
Dean was pretty sure that he would end up as a mere driver for his Brothers errands outside.  
He rumbled a little but accepted in the end.

# ***

It was still early Evening but with Winter that close it got dark fast.  
Dean was patiently waiting in the Car whenever Sam told him to stop, hoping out himself to get whatever he was here for.  
So far they had looked up three Bookstores four towns away, which Dean couldn’t believe where still existing in that number.  
They had been to a small Newspaper Sam wanted to get some old Examples from he hadn’t found in some library and which weren’t digitalized by now.  
Dean had waited and sighed, resting his arms and head on the steering wheel.  
That was not what he had in mind as he had get out to give his Baby a chance to fly on the roads…  
But while his nerd Brother was doing his stuff, Dean started watching the people passing by.

They were kind of used to watch people and kind of reading them. Dean was good on the surface of it, although it was mostly due to his normal given suspicion towards everyone. Sam on the other hand was brilliant in understanding where people’s behavior did come from, what had people tick.  
But this time though, Dean was looking for something he had never really paid attention too, not before his Brother suddenly had started to develop his preferences nature in the way he was doing now.

The Winchester Hunter tilted his head, still resting it on the steering wheel and his arms as he watched the people passing by, comparing their actions by their personal preferences. Since he couldn’t scent them, Dean tried a little game, by the stranger’s actions he tried to name if they would be Alpha, Beta or Omega…  
It was like seeing into a complete different world and the Beta was slightly angry about him having missed that no matter that they were not living in the normal world themselves, this should have been more obvious to him.

Most of the Omegas, or the once Dean considered Omegas, he was good in that specific Department, were walking a few steps behind the partners they were with.  
It got easier to separate the Alphas and the Betas at some point as well.  
At first they had been all the same for Dean.  
But as it seemed, there was a slight different, a very delicate one actually, Dean figured.  
Most of the time the Betas walked side by side with the potential Alpha Partners, talked equally or just showed opinions in there facial features. Slight smiles, slight smirks or frowns…, but staying silent otherwise.  
It was a hurtful revelation for Dean to find that exact interaction fitting between and his Brother…, with just one difference...  
At some point, all, or most of the Alphas started reacting on their Betas, male and female alike, slight, subtle signals.  
They either encouraged them or put them in place in a very different way than Dean was doing it if he was even reacting to Sam at some times at all.

The older Winchester started wondering, if this might be what Sam was missing, missing from him?  
They had never been the usual pair of Brothers, never been the usual Betas at all. They had been raised by a strong, dominant, stubborn Alpha and most of the times they hadn’t much say in anything that was happening in their youth and early teens… But it had always seemed that Sam had been more of an Alpha within him than Dean when interacting with their Father.  
Sam had always stepped up towards him, faced him, argued with the other men,… somehow it seemed as if it was the only connection those two had have…

But now, Sam was more like those Betas that got put in place by their Alphas.  
He had been always like this around Dean too.  
But again while the Alphas seemed to react on some invisible needs of the Betas at some point, Dean had never…, even known that he had been part in some kind of a communication he was expected to react on in as well.  
But…, obviously…, that blue eyed…, Cass has, maybe naturally reacted on it.  
Maybe he had fit in that well because of this unknown emptiness both of them had have without knowing…, never learning about it.

Again the older Winchester was wondering, and a bit concerned as well, if Sam was needing some time down on his knees to balance, to relocate himself, than it left the question what Dean was needing, missing right now,… and when the backlash would hit him…  
It seemed just as always, Alphas meant nothing but trouble...!

Dean watched as a family walked pass, a little girl, maybe 6, and a little boy, maybe 4, holding to their Parents hands. An Alpha Mother, obviously, and an Omega Father, who was again, even holding hands with his Partner as well, stepping half a step behind, not looking up to high and very focused on the Children.

Dean was disgust or just worried, he wasn’t sure, but it suddenly made him insecure thinking about his preferences, his position, his role…and what it meant to his actual behavior…  
DEAN HATED TO be confused that unnecessarily and he was angry that Sam’s current actions made him think about it…  
They had, well for the most parts, been so comfortably easy together…, why does it had to change now?...

“AAARrrrgg…” Dean growled and slammed his head on the steering wheel as the Passenger door suddenly opened.  
“… you… ok?”  
Sam frowned, scenting his Brothers confusion and the slight hint of anger and frustration.  
“…I was just out for a few minutes? What happened?”  
Sam wondered as Dean wasn’t reacting right away.  
“You took soo god damn long…” The dark blond finally complained…

“So where now Miss daisy?!” Dean rumbled on.

___________________________________________________________________________


	71. Back to Routine’s…? III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki....moving on.
> 
> No Beta, although i tried reading it twice this time..., no native and there for reading on your own risk. ^^!

Back to Routine’s…? III

“WHAT THE…..!!!” Dean stared, than yelled, than run down the Bunker stairs to have a look around.  
Sam needed a bit longer to process before he moved down the Metal stairs as well.

Dean was already roaming the space, gun carefully pointing in any direction before he entered a new room to check it out.  
Sam didn’t follow, he was pretty sure who or what ever had done this was already gone.  
But they/it definitely had left a memorable hint on them being in here.  
The Mission room, the ‘crows nest’ was a mess, papers, notes, books all from the library were scattered around, the Mirror on the wall was broken and the glass crunched beneath his shoes as he got down, calmly and still holding to all the stuff from his errands.

Sam scanned their ‘Vestibule’, already searching for other destruction and hints or obvious changes around.

“Their gone!” Dean yelled from somewhere father the Hallways, which could only mean he had been to this one floor, and had only about 74 more to go.  
Sam didn’t mind. Dean needed to get out some of the steam and anger he was feeling right now, some of them about the unauthorized intrusion of the Winchesters second sacred, their solid ‘home’.

Sam left his bags and made his way to the library which was in a worse state than the mission room.  
The Shelves were emptied, the lore scattered all over, Sam’s notebook was broken and some of the antique items Dean liked to play with, seemed to be missing.

“He will hate that…”  
Sam mentioned to himself already picking up some of the books on the ground.

\----------

As Dean finally got back, Sam had more or less cleared the mission room and even put back some of the Papers, Reports and Books.  
The younger Beta hadn’t found anything that probably could have helped to identify the intruder.

“Rest is fine…!!” Dean growled, side eying the huge wooden Sculpture of a hunting Bear Castiel had paid for, probably still not knowing.  
The Creature had been knocked down somehow and was now facing the ground, which left the already angry Beta frowning.

\----------

“What was that for?” Dean was still angry even hours later as the Brothers were sitting in a semi redecorated Library and Dean was feeding some snacks to his Brother, taking some pieces for himself, even though it was some green stuff, the older one couldn’t stop his inner reflex to eat what was within reach.  
Sam was already frowning as just another of HIS food ended up not in his mouth but Dean’s who was growling and staring at the destruction that was still obvious even though cleaned up a bit.

Sam whined subtle and finally pulled the bowl over to himself to eat on his own.  
With Dean that distracted he would rather starve before getting his needed part.

One last time the older Winchester stole a piece of chicken from the salat.  
“I don’t get it… Seriously why, who…for what?!”  
Dean was up before he had ended his question, once again pacing the space, looking for clues, staring at the empty space were the fancy sword had been just a few hours before.

The Beta couldn’t make any sense of this mindless destruction but it, of course, got him nervous.  
And Sam was too, just not that restless about this latest unpleasant incident, since he had other things on his mind.  
Only the indication that this still could have been done by this damn Company, Castiel’s Followers, his Family…, was enough for Sam to shut down and push it away.  
The Memories of the Bunker, the man he had killed, Dean’s bleeding neck from this thing that had only have distant resemblance to that Alpha they had once hired in/to their favor.

“You are too silent, what is it…what do you think…?” Dean suddenly focused back on his younger Sibling.  
“nothing…, I am just tired…” Sam lied, poking his left salad, knowing that his Brother wasn’t buying it either.  
Gladly though Dean allowed it, not asking any further.

\----------

Dean was again checking every possible entrance, closing it, laying out traps and even working some spells just in case.  
Having someone breaking in their sanctum was more than just a threat it was deadly sin, at least it would be if anyone would try this again. Not that it was something to be expected again...?

# ***

 _The Hall was empty and already dark, only the dimmed emergency lighting of the Bunker was leading Sam through._  
_He had heard the sounds twice and not wanted to wake Dean in his childlike Stasis, relaxed and happy spread out on their bed, snoring his distress away._  
_It was rare for the older One to calm that completely and both of them needed it._

_Sam had lifted his gun, holding it in aiming position as he made his way to the Mission room, he thought the sounds were coming from._

_The tall Beta was bare food, dressed in his long black pajama pants and the ‘borrowed’ khaki shirt he had taken from his Brother._

_The thumping sound once more echoed through the hall and there was a pulse wave running along the cold ground that had Sam’s feet uncomfortably tingling._  
_He was fast but the hallway seemed unusually long._  
_More than once Sam had the feeling that something was a bit off._  
_Never the less the dark haired Beta moved on as the thumping got faster, started coming in shorter intervals as was the buzzing electrical pulse._

 _Sam frowned and continued his way…._  
_The steps appeared only in the background, shallow at first and far away._  
_Still the tall Beta turned, pointing the other way of the hallway but not stopping._  
_As the steps suddenly trailed off, Sam wasn’t even sure if he had heard them at all._  
_But the knocking, the thumbing was still there and the pulsing hadn’t stopped either._

_Once more Sam turned, making sure he was alone in the hall, it was a long leaned precaution that had helped to save his life multiple times in his Hunters life._

_Sam focused back, slightly shaking his head about his own paranoia. Of course he was alone, he hadn’t passed anyone and came from the end of the floor._  
_As he finally reached the first junction Sam made specifically clear that there wasn’t any threat coming out of the dark, he was wondering about but not really paying attention too…_

 _He could see the light coming from the kitchen, Sam could see light coming from the Library and the Mission room at the same time._  
_It was impossible due to the Bunkers structure, and Sam knew that the moment he realized the abnormality…_

 _And there was something else Sam had figured by now, he wasn’t getting any closer to the rooms they were spending most of the time in, if not on the road. And it didn’t mattered if he was accelerate his steps or not…_  
_Another deafening thumb hit the whole surrounding having the building shaking and Sam struggling to stay on his feed._  
_The following pulse was painful, as if he suddenly was tasered by an unknown force._  
_Sam’s muscled clenched and stiffened, he was stuck all of a sudden, his body burning like fire as the electricity was buzzing over him._  
_And out of nowhere the steps returned, closer now, heavy and somehow wretched..., it left Sam in a slight panic._

 _He wanted to ask of whom was there, but the Beta couldn’t, his body was still paralyzed from the pulse that was running down the walls._  
_Sam tried to turn, to get a look but he couldn’t as the coughing started, the rattling breaths…_

 _“…you did not know…what I was there for….”_  
_A hoarse, scratchy voice started echoing in Sam’s head. It left him dizzy and disoriented._  
_“….you still don’t know…who I was… I may was innocent…, just a worker…” The voice continued it’s blames._

_Sam was pulling on his own consciousness, trying to get away, trying to move as the thumbing faded again and the electric burn finally ended._

_His move was fast, he was agile even though his muscles were still clenching angrily at the Hunters turn._

_Sam stared, he hesitated even made some steps back as he eyed the pale Man standing within an arm length._  
_He looked emotionless but his eyes had dulled, a milky sheen was covering them._  
_“…I am no monster….?” The dead man walking, asked and coughed again, spitting blood and stepping closer again._

 _Sam breathed heavily, his hands, holding the lowered gun, were shaking._  
_It was just a second if even as the Dead body made it’s next step and Sam’s Hunter reflex kicked back in…as the shot echoed through the dark hallways in all directions…_

 _Sam stared down, he was still shaking as the black fluid was pouring out of the strangers head…_  
_Sam knew, he knew…that no innocent would be down there, that no innocent would walk these dark paths with a gun… Sam knew….he had to…as he recalled the incident in that burned Bunker._  
_Sam knew he had done right, there had been no other way…who ever that man was he probably would have done the same with the roles reversed…_  
_And still, there was this insecurity this little nagging doubt, that guilt that has the younger Hunter struggling…_  
_He had killed, not a monster, not some possessed Human… Sam had killed a human… A kind of innocent one…_  
_The younger Winchester tried to shake it off, tried to ignore the doubts but the dead eyes staring up at him, judging, blaming…_

 _Sam had to force himself to turn away, he had to force himself to leave the lifeless, helpless body…, he had to…_  
_And as he finally did the Beta got hit by this breathtaking stench, somehow toxic, rotten and synthetic…_  
_Sam grimaced and flinched as the inhuman, feral screeching started…_

 _Sam needed to cover his ears, he was crouching down in pain at the smell and sound that was overwhelming him._  
_But it wasn’t helping and behind his eyelids the noise became a flicker, a stressful pattern in which Sam could see his Brothers face._  
_Dean, bleeding, holding his neck, eyes in panic wide and in shock at what had just happened._  
_Dean was screaming something but Sam couldn’t get up, his ears were ringing and his head felt as if it was about to burst._  
_Dean screamed again, adding to the screeching sound that had Sam stunned still._  
_“……..SAM WATCH IT….!”_  
_But the older Hunters warning came to late…and the dark blond Betas hand couldn’t hold back the gush of blood coming from the deep cut, the gab on the older ones neck…_

 _Sam tried to reach his paling Brother as he got attacked by this rotten Creature._  
_The impact came fast and the thing was strong, easily it slammed the Beta right into the ground, pinning him down and almost crashing him…_  
_The weight of that thing was painful and the sharp, pointed teeth were snapping after Sam, it was snarling and even deeply cutting the Beta with it’s razor-sharp claws…_  
_Sam tried to push off the Threat but he was to weak, pinned down and hold in place by a throaty growled command he couldn’t quite understand._  
_Sam was losing control, he couldn’t move anymore, his body wasn’t listening anymore…_  
_In panic and shock and distress the Beta whined, looking up at the Force that was about to kill him…_  
_Finally the younger Winchester realized the bright blue glowing eyes, and slowly the rotten, grimace with those flaps of skin tissue hanging down, and that decomposed pupil less eye started changing into a face…_  
_A face that Sam knew…_  
_An alphas face, their Alphas face… “ – Castiel –“ Sam gasped…_

 

Sam jerked up, gasping, sweating and cooled out. His heart was beating fast and the Beta was shaking helplessly in the dark of their Bed room…  
It needed a second to figure that but then, he could scent Dean, could hear him breathing calmly right by his side, right next to him…

Sam felt weak, without any strength, like he was floating into nowhere…  
Limply the younger Hunter searched for the solid frame that Deans body would offer.  
Weakly he was patting around in the dark. But Sam needed reassurance, needed to confirm that his was real, that he wasn’t dreaming…, not anymore.

Dean rumbled as the huge hand touched him, nudging a bit more, testing the firmness of the living rock Sam was in need of right now…  
And it helped, it calmed but the dark haired Beta wasn’t ready to go back to sleep, there was no need to try that…  
Sam needed an anchor, a solid Barrier in that overwhelming storm of thoughts and emotions that were distressing him at the moment…  
And even though he hesitated, finally he nudged his Sibling, no matter how embarrassed and ashamed Sam felt. 

He knew how Dean disliked having his night sleep disturbed, and it had been a long time since it had been one of those nights that had haunted Sam in their youth…  
Dean grunted unhappy but didn’t wake and Sam needed to nudge him again.  
Sam was still slightly shaking as the older Hunter did wake, only slowly…

“…wh..t…?” Dean got out in his still sleepy state which changed the moment Sam’s scent hit him.  
“…WHAT? You good?”  
Dean got up, reaching for the light on his nightstand…  
He watched Sam stiffly sitting as if he was afraid to move, to lay back in any way…  
It had been a long time since Dean had seen his Brother in this condition.  
It had happened after he had lost someone in College…, and after he had get back with Dean to Hunt…  
Sam had never really talked about that period they had been separated.  
And afterwards, it had been a tough time for both of them, and Sam had lost it for quite a while…, ending up with horrible nightmares and unhealthy behaviors.

Still, Dean had forced the younger Sibling to come along, not giving his Brother any time to mourn and/or grieve.  
It was something that was weighting heavily in on Dean as well.

The dark blond frowned worriedly at the hunched over figure next to him.  
“Sam…?” He tried subdued, reaching for his Beloved to not have him freaked out…  
Only after he had his hand rested on the younger ones Shoulder, announcing his presence, Dean scrambled closer and finally, completely, slowly he pulled the beloved giant into his arms.  
“It’s ok.. Sammy…” Dean cooed, right away slightly tilting his head offering Sam a place to hid, to scent and calm in that known taste of home and safety.  
It was the spot Dean was now carrying this fresh scar, a scar their Alpha had torn open…, in a state of uncontrollable rage.  
Sam only slowly leaned into the hold, hiding his Face right in the crook of Dean neck, scenting and licking the wound in his still burning instinct, his worrisome attempts to heal what had already closed up…  
Sam was thankful for the offered strength and warmth, he was thankful for the safe place only Dean could provide this way.  
And after some time Sam actually dared, carefully, to lean in completely, allowing for his long term Caretaker to carry the weight and offer that rare embrace.

It was one of the longest nights Dean had ever experienced, one of the longest he had ever had hold Sam in his arms, but, the dark blond never stopped the gentle strokes on his Brothers back, he never stopped his cooing and the soft praises, promising Sam it would be ok, that they would be fine, that nothing would happen as long as they would be together…

# ***

It was annoying! The Alpha sighed and closed the Door with a bit more force than necessary.  
He was exhausted and tired of the constant fights.  
It shouldn’t have been that difficult, that tiresome, not at all.  
At best, and just like it was supposed to be, he should have been sated, relaxed and comfortable, a fertile Omega moaning on his knot another one enjoying his attention otherwise till he/she would be the one to be filled.

“Commander?” The blond Alpha looked surprised, not for the first time over the last weeks, months…  
“Is something wrong?!” Balthazar wondered, still constantly carrying this tone of worry and suspicion in his voice that was driving Castiel crazy. It was actually slowly starting to anger him.

For years now he knew his lieutenant, but the blond Alpha, whom Castiel was sometimes considering even a confidant, had started acting strange. And the really annoying thing was, that he wasn’t sharing/explaining his odd behavior.  
That was what had the blue eyed Heir struggling.  
Castiel needed to hold, to keep Control around him, and with those noisy/loud, annoying Omegas he had been set up with, the Alpha was already stressed enough. He didn’t need/ wanted that damn pity look from his former Adviser. 

“Why are you here again?” Castiel growled in a deep and angry tone that he was newly using for all business matters and private conversations.  
It left the Balthazar in a constant state of alarm, expecting some sudden outburst, another Rage or Attack…at every time.  
Which so far hadn’t happened, even after the very experimental medical treatment, Balthazar would still call a shot into the blue than anything else…  
There was a reminder though, Castiels changed left Eye showed clearly that the Company’s successor had played with a dangerous path, that he had been to ‘hell’, had literally been dead and still not returned to his former self.

“I reviewed some old Contracts/Papers.” The blond Alpha justified his current presence as he stepped aside for Castiel to pass.  
Normally they would have chatted, and Balthazar indeed had some questions he would have liked to ask the Alpha that Castiel had been before. But it was nothing he would to with this one…

“I want you to find some distraction for those breeder’s. They are annoying and distracting to a discomforting level.” The blue eyed Alpha stated emotionless as he sat down behind the dark wooden desk he had made his current home until this mating Period would be over and he could go back to the Headquarters which Castiel considered a more fitting working surrounding.

Balthazar had not flinched at this respectless comment about the picked Omega mates, but he had his thoughts about…  
“I very well will.” He stated calmly never the less.  
“Are there any special wishes or needs I have to consider?”  
“Just get them out of the way!” Castiel snarled, making his lack of interest known.

For some time now it had become obvious and just another thing to worry about, that Castiel was not very satisfied with the two young Beauties he now had to care for/about.  
Although he had admitted them to be appealing to the eye, the dark haired Alpha didn’t seem to have any other kind of attraction towards his chosen mates.  
With time passing it would be a problem if none of them would be pregnant at least at some point in the future.  
And Balthazar wasn’t the only one having a careful eye at it/ on that.

Since Castiel had given signs of life, sending it straight to the Family and Company Head, Michael, Balthazar had been advised to give Report about the newly Mates and the younger Brothers performance.  
Just another lie the blond Alpha was now carrying and trying to balance.  
As far as Michael knew, Castiel was performing perfectly as expected, breeding and knotting his Omegas at any given possibility.  
The reports that were send to the Headquarters even contained, some faked samples of the younger Alphas fluid every few weeks.  
It had been only one of so many illegal acts Balthazar had pulled off lately.

It got more and more complicated, every lie needed another construct of lies and another and another and so on.  
The blond Alpha was awesome, speaking of himself, in doing that game but even he had his limits.  
Castiel had changed and it wasn’t to the better, not as Balthazar saw it.

Although the Company’s heir was thriving, dealing with the worst possible clients and still getting the best Contracts out of it.  
He was negotiating with many of the old Connections the Company had maintained business relations for over Centuries. But he had changed…  
Castiel had lost something B. considered more and more important lately, while he was watching how the Alpha in his care was dealing…, because the dark haired was anything but kind in doing so…

More than once Balthazar had been present, had participated in threats and Blackmails he was now delivering on an uncomfortable daily basis.  
Another dirty duty he had been assigned too, since his Commander wasn’t to leave the Mating Break that Balthazar himself had him set up on/in to cover his other, former Issue.  
Sadly though, by now, the blond Alpha was pretty sure that those ‘duties’ wouldn’t change, rather Castiel would get back to the Company’s usual business, or not. 

The former, free, independent Alpha, who had been proud about the boy, he had more or less had a hand in raising as well, didn’t like were this was going.  
He had been part of Castiels development, he had seen him grow up, had seen him doubting the Families performance in the big business marked.  
Balthazar had seen a young Castiel stepping up on his own terms and he had watched him break with it all.  
Still B. had been happy to see his Commander return, had been excited to get back to work with the younger One after such a long time. But all of this early excitement had gotten lost by now…

Castiel never should have taken that drug, the older Alpha thought.  
He never should have agreed, come to that Omiai…, actually…, Balthazar sighed unheared as he watched the younger one at his Desk going through some statistics…  
Castiel should have never returned here…!!!

Balthazar was lowering his Tablet, still looking at the other man.  
“…Commander…? May I allowed to give a consideration?” He finally managed, straightening his Body to appear self confident which he wasn’t feeling exactly.  
He carefully scanned the younger Alpha as the one left blue eye looked up and the other one just followed the view in its dead white appearance.  
“You may.” Castiel nodded.

“I couldn’t avoid realizing that there are some discomforts with the given Mates…” Balthazar was careful, choosing his words as wise as possible to not offend his Commander in any way.  
And he, of course, could see the younger Alphas brows frowning already, so Balthazar hurried to move on.  
“As you may not recall, before the unpleasant sickness…, “ Castiels frown deepened.  
He still didn’t like to be reminded at the so called ‘sickness’, which, as it had been explained to him, was the reason of his lack of recent memories.  
“…you frequented quite regularly actually, a pair of,… unique… Concubines, whom you have always considered very helpful in times of need…”  
Castiel had started growling slightly about the unexpected effrontery of his Lieutenant who seemed to forget himself, daring to interfere and even to advice him in some private matters…  
“…” Still he was not stopping the other Alpha, yet.

Balthazar had already lowered his body slightly to show his devotion and will to submit, but he also knew, that since Castiel was missing a lot, a whole lot of memories, he was allowing this to go on, liking it or not, since it possibly could give him just another piece of what he had lost…

“…you have often praised their quite intelligent and fresh view on certain things you liked to have a reconsideration over…, as well as you have complimented their Ability to have you rest and comfortable for some time, giving a high Alpha the chance to recharge in any possible way…”  
As he had finished, Balthazar couldn’t see the younger Ones reaction.  
He had lowered his view, his body slightly bowed as he was waiting for what Castiel would decide.  
It easily could be a single hit, that would end his life, right here and now, and after what the blond Alpha had seen within the last weeks and months, it was a very well possibility.  
He definitely had the strength to do so…

If it would end right now, Balthazar thought, looking at the bright side, he at least wouldn’t have to figure out just another lie to have this idea working…  
Balthazar didn’t move as he listened to the ongoing growl in the background…

___________________________________________________________________________


	72. Back to Routine’s…? IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After soooo much Drama we finally got back to a more smooth level of existence, more or less… ^^!  
> There fore this is not a Story pushing part but about a bit nonsense, personal issues and dirty little secrets.  
> So, this part is to take some time and just breath…
> 
> No Beta, no native but still hoping for you all to have fun…, while the story becomes a bit lighter for the moment. ^^P  
> *wave*

Back to Routine’s…? IV

“OK, soo…?” Dean looked a bit skeptical at his Brothers questionable idea, or more insistence…  
“Just saying…” Sam was up, pacing again.  
“…we hit the road do some cases out…” Sam repeated and Dean frowned.  
“First, you are not the one to run…, hit the road…, that’s my thing…” The dark blond Hunter actually sounded a bit offended at his Brother taking over his coping mechanism…  
“And second… No, there is no second…” Dean realized half way through.  
“You are just not the one, jumping into cases like this, so, what is it really?”  
“Remember we’ve been at that point before. And as much as I hate to be the adult in the room, the one saying that, you do need to talk!”

Sam hesitated, seemed to consider it for a moment before he moved on, sorting, clearing and restucking the still demolitioned library shelves.  
Dean could only watch…

\----------

They had searched the bunker once more early morning, partly because none of them could sleep again anyway and because Sam needed it to be sure, to make sure that they were safe, that their place wasn’t corrupted even more.  
But aside the main places nothing at the Bunker seemed to be touched and there had no one been hiding either.  
Sam hadn’t told what had him so rattled and confused and Dean could only assume that the Alpha attack on him, the kill at the Bunker and the still not processed liking Sam had developed towards the blue eyed Traitor, had the younger one struggling that much.  
It was just Sam to react that sensible on those changes they had experienced over the last months and the last year.  
Dean would have just become angry, more angry than usual, for some time.  
But his little Brother, of course, would get messed up in his head again.  
‘God damn Genius Brains…’ Dean mumbled resting his legs on the chair near by.  
He didn’t intend on participating in Sam’s current rage for cleaning that normally was limited to the younger ones own working space, a room Sam was still calling his, and that Dean was respecting, for the most parts…

The flicker in the air started suddenly and without warning, shortly after Sam had left to get some stuff from one of the storage rooms distributed throughout the Bunker…  
It was subtle at first…  
Dean was up the moment the blue, grey buzzing formed into a screaming Lady…, or to be more precisely, into a flickering image of one…  
The Hunter hesitated as he watched the constant repeat of this short period of a life that was already gone.  
“The fuck…!!!”  
Dean stared and frowned at the death echoes of that bleeding woman…  
He couldn’t recall that one, had never seen her and why the hell was this showing up here at the bunker…  
Once again the dead sequence repeated it self and Dean didn’t waited any longer.  
With only a few steps the older Winchester was out, and on the way to their room.  
What shit was now going on?...  
Dean wondered, hurrying to get the emf meter out of his duffel bag, that was always prepared and ready to go…

\----------

Sam was frowning and having an eye in the back of the hallway he was coming from.  
The tall Beta was carrying a bunch of Books and could have sworn that he had seen something down in their ‘dungeon’ but after last night and his current instability it was quite possible that he was flinching about his own shadow…  
“Hm…Dean i….”  
Sam stopped as he eyed his Brother walking the Library, scanning it with his, self constructed meter…

“What?...” Sam hesitated.  
“Heh, you cleaned this here, did you found something…. don’t know unusual, something that wasn’t here before?”  
It was a simple questioned but it was telling a lot more.  
“What did you see?” Sam questioned the older One.  
“…Well, just got a god damn death echoes in the centre of the library…!” Dean stated, still scanning the room with a still silent emf.

“..no. There wasn’t anything, only some stuff missing but nothing new.”  
Sam explained, putting down his books and looking around suspiciously. He was frowning. In a Hunters life, their life there were no such things like coincidences, and suddenly the shadow Sam had seen didn’t seemed so unrealistic anymore.

# ***

Balthazar flinched as he heard the deep Alpha voice echoing from above and through a lot solid walls down into Castiels office.  
The tension had build for days and not for the first time the blond Alpha had to listen as his Commander was putting his Mates back in place.  
It wasn’t pretty, never was.  
Castiel was now hiding most of the time down in his personal wing of the House, more or less running whenever one of his very insistent Omegas started to occupy and manipulate him for his or her own benefits and favors.

Both of the young Creatures were given a Fortune already but their existence in this ‘Family’ was by far not solid yet…  
And the Omegas knew that as well, both of them eagerly, desperately trying to get their Alpha to bed and fulfill his duty, the claiming and breeding them.  
Castiels return had been big news in Society and the financial world, him choosing the ‘wrong’ Mates, had been as well and even though all of those big impacts were evened out slightly by all the People working at it in the Background, it was still not completely solved.  
The Omegas official Position for example was still at stake, not to mention that they would get a lot more out of this deal by arguing with Offspring of their own.

It wasn’t unusual to own more than one Omega, but only one was supposed to be the official mate, by taking in two Castiel had created an Atmosphere of Competition, War, Balthazar would say, within his own house.  
And by keeping them so close without ranking them already it was difficult for all involved.

\----------

The dark haired Alpha slammed the door behind and stormed towards his desk, his dead eye was slightly twitching and Balthazar needed to look away. He hated this pupil-less, white abomination that was giving the younger One an even more intimidating appearance in addition to his constant showing aggression and anger, that still seemed to built up.

Balthazar stepped aside and instinctively hunching over a bit and lowering his Body to appear less provocative himself.  
There weren’t much that wasn’t triggering one of the dark haired Alphas outbursts nowadays even though he hadn’t become violent again…  
It was still walking a Volcano and it was so exhausting to do that, Balthazar thought as he presented the presorted Papers for the day.

Castiel was doing good, actually very good in terms of the Company.  
His new methods were more than questionable but no one would ever complain in the Families surrounding as long as the money was rolling, and rolling, it was.

“Are these all?” Castiel questioned, already looking the first files and notes, over.  
Balthazar only nodded, knowing that his words, no matter what kind of, would be fuel to the smoldering fire beneath the surface.  
Some times it seemed as if the younger One was desperately waiting for a chance to fight, to get out of his restless energy and anger that was lighten up his mind in a bad way.  
And Balthazar watched, watched the danger his Commander was pulsating out.

He had offered Castiel an outlet, optioned about the, still not informed, alternatives in case of need.  
But even though the younger Alpha had not clipped his ‘Secretaries’ claws or fingers, just yet, he hadn’t answered either.  
Balthazar wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing.  
But he hoped that at some point there would be a solution to the ticking bomb Castiel had become, which would definitely not end staying in this house…

# ***

Dean had skipped the ongoing cleaning after he had scanned the library.  
He was confused and needed time to think.  
The EMF hadn’t shown anything, not the slightest bit of reaction aside the typical basic buzzing that was the Bunker itself.  
No signs of Ghost or other Monsters operating at the same wavelength. There weren’t many but a few.  
However Dean had not expected them, but he also had not expected to see a dead echo right there in the middle of their frigging library.  
And after Sam had told him that he thought he had seen something at the dungeon they had searched with even more intensity the whole space, but equally unsuccessful.  
The Hunter was frowning as he turned the steering wheel, directing his beloved Car on the main road that would get him a bit farther away than necessary.  
But the older Winchester needed to breath and he had gladly taken the opportunity to get some Grocery and some specific items they were lacking of currently since their hunting business had been left short a bit due to other distractions.

Dean huffed about that thought and hit the gas.

Before he had left they had searched the Bunker, discussed, sorted and argued about some possibilities they might work with right now.  
None of which had really been that convincing.  
Dean had the feeling that just another of the Bunkers item had gone nuts after being treated badly or otherwise activated by that still unknown intruder or potential Poltergeist.  
Although the Hunter had never heard of one that had actually stolen stuff from a scene.  
Repositioned it, yes, deformed, of course, but actually stolen…? Dean struggled with that, even though Sam had tried to turn it into some rare ghost related vanishing that wasn’t unheard of but Dean couldn’t buy it and was pretty sure his little Brother didn’t really either.  
However the Question was still there and while Sam had started to prepare some Salt traps and Spells they would activate just in case, when Dean was back, the older Winchester was wondering, this Situation was rubbing him the wrong way it just didn’t felt right…, not like a case…, not like a ‘normal’ one at least…

\----------

Dean parked the Car a bit further away although he liked to have an eye on his Baby, the Beta had become a bit paranoid lately and after all they had been through.  
More than once he had the feeling to be followed, like a tingle in his back, intense enough to check the rearview mirror and even memories some of the plates of the Cars he had suspected, just in case.  
And even though none of it had been verified yet, the dark blond Beta was on high alert for some reason. Well, he knew the reasons…

The Beta patted his black beauty as he looked around once more.  
He had to be truthful to himself, it wasn’t just to being that easy to followed or to easier disappear in town by feet if needed, he also didn’t wanted any One to recognize his fancy Car where he was about to go to.  
Dean knew he needed a short break and he knew he deserved it. It would cost a fortune but the Beta had decided that he would punish himself later for that extravagancy he had in mind, at a time like this.

\----------

The Winchester had already taken some unnecessary routes, even passing a few towns, as he finally opened the Glass door that announced the Beta with a subdued >tshing< that had Dean startled just for a blink.  
That still wasn’t his place to be at but he had liked the treatments and much to his own annoyance, wanted it again.

“Good afternoon. May i help you Sir?” The Beta woman, a beauty, although a bit to painted for Deans taste, was welcoming him, already scanning the used, cheap Jeans, the dark T-Shirt and the kaki shirt Dean had completed his outfit, avoiding his usual flannel just because of this situation.  
This place was by far not as exclusive as the Salon Castiel had brought them but it was all Dean was willing to try. And even here he was looked at suspiciously.  
For a moment the Beta considered turning and just leave but than his anger stepped in and he was pissed that he was judged already.  
There fore instead of leaving the tall male Beta put on one of his smug face and stepped closer already flirting only with his deep green eyes.

“I think you may can…” Dean smiled his best ‘hello hon…’ as he closed the gap between him and the counter, and leaned in, just a bit to far…  
This was now his place and the Hunter owned it, playing every move and reactions way before it even happened in a natural instinct he had perfected in years and years of training on/at the front…

\----------

Just minutes later Dean sighed and relaxed in one of those weird big, mechanical armchairs, where this cute little Omega had already waited to moisture and massage the huge Hands to prepare them for the Treatment, this useless luxury manicure…

A satisfied rumble escaped the Beta as each finger got equal attention while a heated cloth was covering his face, relaxing the stoic grimace the Hunter was wearing for most of the time.  
His frown slowly vanished and the tensed neck and forehead loosened, immediately helping with the subdued headache Dean was often suffering from.

The Beta started his deep purr that only Sam did get to hear from time to time in some rare circumstances…, but the dark blond just couldn’t stop himself, soundly giving out that he was feeling good right now.

Dean had entered on his own and the ‘salon’ had been empty otherwise, something that was adding to the Hunters comfort while he was indulging in his ‘dirty’ little secret.

He almost jumped as there was a slight chuckle from the right side, where Dean had seen another of those Armchairs waiting for Customer.  
In a hurried, hectic move the Beta pulled the cloth off of his face turning with surprised wide eyes and leaving the Omega to fall back on his cheeks with a similar surprised look on his face…

# ***

“I have considered what we’ve talked about.” Castiel announced out of the blue, not looking up, not turning or paying otherwise any attention to the other Alpha in the room.  
“I can not recall any of what you have told me…, but…, I have to accept the possibility of missing such important partnership, as you have described it to me, due to my accident, as well.”  
Finally the one eyed dark haired looked up.  
“You said that I even have consulted those persons on Company matters?”  
Balthazar gulped unseen, it wasn’t really a lie but it would take a lot of work to put that into his silver tongue explanation he would have to do later.  
“Yes Sir.” The blond Alpha answered calmly and serious, as he dared to look up and into that left functioning blue eye.

There was a moment of truth, but Balthazar could hold the gaze/look as Castiel was scanning him for any signs of betrayal or lie.  
This habit had been a newly one and it was disturbing at best. But B. thought it would be a logic reaction after missing out most, of the important Memory of all that was going on around.  
Even the blond Alpha didn’t know to what degree the memory loss was affecting his Commander. Castiel was hiding it, and he was doing it very well.  
That’s why Balthazar frowned slightly about the sudden, quite open, conversation the other dark haired had started right now.

“How could you have allowed such dangerously, inappropriate misbehavior?!” The younger Alpha had once again this warning tone in his voice that was alarming Balthazar.  
“Sir, you have often insisted on visiting them.” The blond explained blandly with a slight smile that should show his own approval of the other Partners his Commander had chosen for his distraction.  
It seemed to work though.  
Castiel straightened behind his desk but he relaxed.  
“Tell me about them, what do I have to expect, why did I chose them, and why obviously over my given mates?”  
The Alpha had become curious!

___________________________________________________________________________


	73. Back to Routine’s…? V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are moving on. ^^)  
> There is still some struggle with the whole new Beta awakening situation, and the aftermath of Trauma, as it always is…  
> But they will make it…, I guess…
> 
> No beta and no native as usual, since this will probably not change by some unexpected miracle. ^^P  
> But, I do hope you have still fun along the way…  
> *wave*

Back to Routine’s…? V

Sam was frowning furiously while trying to read the ancient Sumerian text he had found among some old Books about Jin’s, and oddly enough, Angel like Creatures.  
But it was a slow process and Sam had to face the fact that he didn’t master this language as well as he had hoped for.  
The tall Beta had to admit that his Sumerian had gotten a bit rusty over time.  
Doing some ancient spell was one thing if only chanting the clear words which meaning was of no real interest or already known. Translating such ‘Hunters-Help’ was of more difficulty but still manageable, but reading and translating a full text, that was something completely different.  
Each word each syllable could hold dozens of meanings due to the context they were used in.  
Sam sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

The Bunker had been silent since Dean had left and it had been a comforting silence that had reminded the younger Beta that he had missed out on some alone time lately.  
Something he wanted to do as fast as he would find a moment for that luxury.  
For now though the strange sighting and the even worse feeling Sam had in his back of the neck, that kept him turning every now and then, was of more importance.

As said, since Dean had left there hadn’t been any unusual incidence but for about an Hour now Sam could swear that he was hearing a deep buzzing that was stressing him in his concentration, but every time he looked up and focused on it, the sound seemed gone and slowly but surely it was angering the tall Hunter.

Once more Sam looked up from the text about unusual visual signs of ancient Jinn sightings. It was new to the Winchester Hunter and apparently it also wasn’t something happening that often and only with some specific type of those monsters, as the text was explaining. Apparently those group somehow managed to appear in a bulb of blue light, passing through the realms of reality and managing to appear and vanish as needed, when and where ever the way they wanted.

That could explain a few things that Sam thought he had seen, but not the Dead echo that Dean had described to him.  
And Jinn’s were rare in the US, to suddenly have a certain one, or more around here, that were rare even in their origin Country, was a very small chance.  
Not to mention all the fitting circumstances that would have to happen for the Winchesters to be faced with just that, at the one place they did call home...  
These were just a bit to many possibilities needed to work out, even for the weird world of the Beta Hunters…

Sam sighed and moved on in his research, the EMF was laying right by his side, just in case.  
The tall One had already laid out and prepared a few spells that would help to reinforce the Bunkers own protection system that was still strong but a bit outdated due to new developments and Monsters that had showed up over the last decades.  
It was still the most safety ground imaginable but still, someone never could be sure enough of this.

Sam leaned back and stretched his neck to loosen his tense muscles.  
His night sleeps were currently a pain in the ass and not the slightest bit relaxing or recharging.  
And getting up in the middle of it to work on, it didn’t do much favor to the younger Hunter either.  
As he had gotten up this time he had considered kneeling again, but it hadn’t have the hoped for effect as it had before.  
Apparently it wasn’t enough anymore and Sam had hated, feared to acknowledge it…  
Now he felt that restlessness that shaking insecurity building up within again.  
He started tapping with his fingers to get rid of the nervous energy, knowing that, at this point, would only make it worse, but he simply couldn’t stop.

\----------

Sam was pacing the room, his view a bit foggy and his breath heavy and uneven.  
He had tried to sit it out but in the end the tall Beta had get up to walk a bit and let out of the building adrenalin that his body was producing in that not existing alarming situation his mind was creating.  
The dark haired Hunter had huffed in annoyance about that uncontrollable that reaction he would have to deal with no matter what.

Sam was carving structure right now, a solid hold and most of it, a safe feeling, a possibility to let go of the building distress and wave of overwhelming Emotions.  
It wouldn’t help him to work this out but it would give him peace, peace he would want to have of all things.

Sam tried not to fight the wave of fear crushing down over him, washing all over his body and mind…  
He didn’t realize that he had made his way back to their shared bed room and crouched down next to the Box Dean was hiding beneath their resting place and keeping in all the things they had somehow gotten from their involvement with all of those Alphas lately…

Sam’s fingers were already touching the leathery, cool surface before his brain identified the black collar…  
He lifted it up to his nose, deeply scenting the thing that once had triggered Castiels first Attack.  
Of course Dean had washed it thoroughly, angrily even, after he had been informed about the prepared scent of a stranger on it.  
Sam wasn’t sure what his Brother had done exactly but now these Collars were carrying this known fragrance of leather, gun powder and the black Impala…  
The younger Beta, again, gently caressed the surface, focused on the mild texture and scent, the cold metal ring up front and the smooth curve it made towards the fastener in the back…  
It was enough to help his mind let go of the restlessness and nervous thoughts running through right now, it didn’t stop them though, but it helped.  
Sam staid for a little bit longer, down on the ground kneeling and obviously fingering the Sign of Ownership and, at best, devotion towards one Alpha. Something he didn’t wanted to think about right now.

Instead the younger Winchester recalled the feeling of the collar around his neck, the way it warmed up to his skins temperature without having him sweating though.  
The weight it put somehow on his shoulders without being a disturbance or distraction, just an additional anchor, a grounding item, creating a solid space, a bubble of some kind, just by being there…

Sam knew his Brother wouldn’t like it, would not appreciate the sign of this thing, still the younger Beta considered the idea..., but in the end, he only staid kneeling, touching the dark Collar, weighting it in his hands, and focusing on the feeling to have that on…

# ***

Balthazar was lying his ass off, piling assumption on assumption of what he thought the Boy he ones had raised would like to hear. The blond Alpha wasn’t quite sure how Castiel and those damn Beta’s had been around each other and he didn’t really care. All Balthazar knew for sure was, that he wanted the man back Castiel had been before this unholy decision to take an experimental, highly toxic drug…

\----------

At first B. had been very excited having the blue eyed Alpha returned to the Company, to the family. It was a way more pleasant working surrounding than every other place in that Hellhole of intrigues and conspiracies…  
And Balthazar had always liked the curious Boy Castiel ones had been, not so much the emotionless, cold part of him, no matter how promising this had looked for others.  
Having back a wiser, a more grounded and sorted one had been exhilarating for the blond Alpha, opening up whole new options of promotion for himself. Balthazar wasn’t caring to get his hands dirty, it was the reason he had been with the Company for so long, but he wouldn’t mind using it less either.  
And the Alpha knew he was a hypocrite in some way like this but that wasn’t much of his concern.  
He had only decided that the Way his ‘Boss’ was currently going, was not what B. had in mind at all. Not for him, not for Castiel whom he still thought about as a friend, and in some parts as mentor.  
And truth be told, the blond Alpha thought, he wasn’t getting any younger and no one was craving for dead in general, but with things going on like now, it was what would await either, or both of them one way or the other…  
And Balthazar had been at war to often to crave for that again either…

It was still a long shot theory that Castiel might be able to at least calm down to a more reasonable level around those cheap Beta dudes. But the younger Alpha had been more at ease having them close, and he obviously had cared for them a great deal, that much was clear, even to Balthazar.  
And since there weren’t any others around that could be considered to have such an impact on the young Alpha, B. had searched thoroughly for that, these Winchester Brothers were the last option the blond lieutenant had found.  
And even though Balthazar wasn’t saying it, to whom at all, he was counting on the Beta’s appeal to balance the constant fire and danger that was still left after the highly experimental treatment to cure of the Drug and sooth the raging of a rogue Alpha.

\----------

“As far as you have allowed me to know about them…” Balthazar went on painting a picture of some very unconventional Beta males that Castiel had chosen as his ‘Mistresses’ a few years back, and whom he had stick to ever since, highly praising and complimenting them at every opportunity…

# ***

_The room was still shaking, making it impossible for Sam to get up on his own no matter how hard he tried._  
_The Alphas hit kept coming again and again and the Beta barely managed to dodge them anymore…_

The tall Beta somehow made it to the wall, he was closing his eyes blocking the vivid illusion that was in front of him, threatening, even painful in its existence and actions…  
Supporting his heavy body on named Wall the Hunter slowly got up and with his eyes closed the Attacks somehow stopped.  
He had known the Stranger not to be real, it couldn’t have been…  
But Sam had wavered for a bit, no sure if he was right about it.  
And as the hits had started, the blue eyes burning into his scull there had been a second, just a second the Hunter had lost it, believed the blurry Vision to really be there…

He waited a second longer, afraid to open his eyes again and see…  
But as he finally did,… he was alone, the Bunker empty, of course...  
Sam was shaking he was feeling very weak and his head was spinning. It hadn’t happen before, he had never dreamed in daylight… Or had he fallen asleep, his Body to exhausted, to tired to move on…?  
The Hunter didn’t know and it was of no matter either, the younger Winchester thought as he heard the Bunker door open and his Brother returning.

\----------

“SAMMY!”  
Dean announced his arrival, slamming the heavy metal in his back by kicking it with his working boot.

“Got your favorite Shampoo…, you know the sissy, glitter one that smells of strawberry…” The dark blond was grinning, already back to teasing.  
At least, Sam thought in his unsteady stand, still holding to the wall, he is in better mood again…  
Never the less Sam frowned about the comment…

“HEh Sammy…”  
…and about the name.  
But it was telling Sam something about his older Sibling, Dean, for some reason was nervous, and he was overcompensating again…  
The tall Beta was gnashing his teeth and sinking back to the ground, flat on his ass as his legs gave in.

“SAM!!!” Dean’s voice tone and behavior changed immediately hearing the dull sound that had come from the Library.  
The grocery bags were hitting the ground as the Hunter was already entering the Books room, hurriedly scanning it before he eyed his Brother on the ground, hasten his steps even more to get there…

“SAM!!” “SHIT…you OK?!”  
Dean grabbed his siblings shoulders the moment he reached the taller one, he was already checking for any obvious injuries.  
He only slowed down as there weren’t any, no obvious ones at least…  
Still Dean was holding Sam’s shoulders, not willing, not able to let go of them just yet, and Sam didn’t care. The younger Beta simply slumped forward, leaning on the strong barrier/hold Dean could be.  
He needed this Wall alternative right now…  
His head naturally ended up on his Brothers shoulder, scenting at the crook of the neck to make it real, to reassure himself that Dean was there, right now.

It took a moment before the older Beta actually patted the broad back and allowed the closeness more easily.

“…What happened?...” Dean wanted to know getting that scent of fear and shock from his beloved Partner and Mate.

“You smell of perfume…” Sam simply stated in a subdued, exhausted voice.

# ***

Castiel was pacing, he was angry. He was really pissed and Balthazar had decided to lower his head. The Alpha didn’t believe what he had heard, what his left hand had told him just now…

“Betas!?” He growled… “Why would I ever chose Betas of all…?”  
Betas were servants, they were Decoration at best, nothing to recognize around and especially not something to frequent for pleasure and especially not to seek Business advice from…

Castiel couldn’t get his head around the situation in which he somehow had picked on some cheap Betas in something that only could have been a very week moment.  
The dark haired huffed at the whole story…  
It just didn’t make any sense.  
Why Betas, and why males anyway, not that he cared but Betas as said, didn’t have any appeal and no one with his senses together would consider them as anything else than workers.  
It reminded the blue eyed Alpha that he might could need some to keep his supposed to be mates busy, to disturb someone else than him…

Castiel turned he was wiping his face, nose and mouth done. Something he was only doing when distressed and restless.  
He tried to imagine what Betas could have given him that he would have chosen them, and even though Balthazar had described them as unique, which their unusual high might have been, but other than that, Castiel couldn’t figure out anything that would be of satisfaction.  
There was no challenge, they couldn’t be seductive like Omegas would be around an Alpha like himself.  
What on this green earth had he thought to keep a Pair, no matter how ‘unique’, Betas for more than a few days at best.  
When and how had he become such a low life to accept that, and even pay for it, a fortune actually, as Balthazar had explained as well.  
At the moment Castiel wasn’t even willing to pay ‘pennies’ for those stressful, although, pretty toys he had up their in his house…

Castiel was confused, unsure and still struggling with anything Balthazar was giving him here…

# ***

Sam wasn’t moving but he growled at his Brothers unexpected scent.  
Being mated had it’s benefits…, and it had it’s disadvantages…  
Knowing every time when the older one had one of his road side distractions was one of them.

The Brothers had cleared very early on in their, more intimate Relationship, that women were allowed, that distractions were accepted whenever someone was working some Cases on his own. It was a permission that Dean took more use of than Sam, but which Sam didn’t mind either, for the most parts.

But right now, this heavy, sweet scent clinging to the older One was unbearable and getting Sam angry.  
Which it shouldn’t, not at all, he knew that.  
And there fore Sam tried to focus on the known herb Ocean, Wood, earth mix that was his Brothers usual tone. The one that was able to get him calm and feeling safe, home, for most of the time…

“I hate it…” Sam growled again as it wasn’t working now…  
This weird sweetness and the slight, fading scent of cum, it was feeling like a betrayal, like a punch in the guts…  
While Sam had worked on their current problem, while he was in distress and instability, his Mate had chosen to screw some damn whore from who knows where…

“Sam it…”  
“SHUT UP!” Sam growled seriously and Dean followed. Sometimes he hated his own weakness. He was a man of physical pleasure, always had been, it was helping him to cope with situation and to work things out.  
But even the older Hunter knew that this had not been the best time or decision for right now.

\----------

The slender red haired Beta had smiled at him, sitting calmly with her legs overturned in that next Relaxation Chair, as it had been explained to Dean later.

She had scented so very nice, beguiling, appealing and irresistible.  
She had talked nicely as well, soft and gentle as she had told Dean that she didn’t want to interfere with his satisfying break…  
She had told him that she knew that feeling, was keeping it to herself normally but never been able to stop it after her first treatment either.  
She had understood Dean, and their talk had been easy, she had not expected anything, not wanted anything and instead just smiled seductive…

She had been so beautiful comforting, and she had paid for the both of them in the end.  
There wasn’t much Dean could resist, and especially not a strong woman…, never had

They had entered the most comfortable place Dean knew, the Backseat of his Baby, so fast that the dark blond Beta hadn’t even found the time to think about any consequences, and god damn this Lady had been so very experienced with her gentle hands and those almond, dark eyes. She had been so slender and elegant, fitting so perfect next to him that it didn’t felt like failing, holding her close, and not once had she asked for it either…

Dean would have gladly gone the full distance but the whole experience had been such a pleasant rollercoaster ride…, he hadn’t done anything and just fallen for that sweet siren he still didn’t know the name of…  
He had moaned Sam’s instead as he came in the back of the impala by a strangers hands…

Now this felt even more wrong though…

\----------

Sam tried to focus and concentrate, to get a hold of the storm that was swirling within.  
He had slammed Dean on the ground and was holding him in place, pressing all of his body weight on the older Brothers chest…

Sam needed to think…  
They had made that decision together, had decided to allow this freedom that could come with some distraction on/at the work and on the road, when being far away from home.  
As long as it were only women, it didn’t matter, didn’t corrupted their bond…

And still, even though Dean was allowed his flirting and even some other, female Partners during work…, right now, it was hurting.  
Because this time, Sam knew what it had been for…  
He had been right in his assumption, knew that his Brother was struggling with the Role Sam was expecting out of him at the moment.  
And Sam got it…, he did.  
Dean was not an Alpha, and no matter how much he acted like one, impersonating it like he was trained and raised to do, and no matter how much he really cared, he couldn’t fulfill that role, not completely…  
It wasn’t his personality, it wasn’t his natural role, not all of it at least, and not the way Sam needed it as a Beta...  
Something that was still new to the younger Winchester as well.

Sam's grip tightened and he pulled Dean up only to slam him back to the ground again.  
He was still growling, he was feeling really angry….and he was feeling really hurt…

___________________________________________________________________________


	74. Back to Routine’s…? VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only filler time. Nothing Story moving but, even though a short one, this is helping in slowly moving on.  
> ^^! I tried to keep it happy but i am not sure if i reached that Goal in this part. I am still working on it.  
> There has to be a way for those three stubborn... !")(/%&!=")%&?!")...! ^^!
> 
> No Beta - no native (as if this would ever Change...) ^^P

Back to Routine’s…? VI

Anna had retreated to the privacy of her own Alpha Quarter.  
The born of her pubs were merely a few weeks away and her Mate had become a bit clingy since she had returned.  
Just one of the Reasons the tall red haired women was hiding away right now.

It had been a bit more difficult to get close to those disgusting Betas than the female Alpha had expected it would be.  
And much to the Company Ladies discomfort, it had involved the physical contact she had hoped could be avoided.  
So far, however, she had only managed to inject that little device that would enable her to follow at least one of the Brother locations at any time, and to listen to any communication this ‘Dean’ would have with other peopled around.  
But it was still not what Anna had been ordered to do.  
At best she would like to have both Targets in one place to wipe them out together.  
But for now the Alpha was listening, resting back on her dark red arm chair, locked willingly, in her Home Office.

There would be chances, she thought, overturning her legs and sighting.

# ***

Sam wasn’t moving, still sitting on Dean’s chest growling and scenting of confusion and anger, even distress…  
The older Hunter wasn’t moving, knowing it wouldn’t help and only irritate his Brother some more.

Sam was staring down, his pale green was surrounded by a deeper colored, dark glow.  
He was not happy, that much was obvious.  
“Sam…”  
“DON’T…” Sam snarled, once more pushing Dean down…

\----------

His back was aching from the floor plates, his spine was hitting constantly in any move Sam made.  
The loosened buckle belt was scratching on the ground and poking Deans side, he could literally feel the bruises blooming all over his body while his dick was rubbing uncomfortable at his sipper since Sam hadn’t cared to take off the pants at all…  
He had stroked Dean hard and fast to full length, using him and nothing more.  
And Dean got it, he didn’t fight as Sam had hold him down, pinning his arms over his head and started riding the older Beta, not giving a shit about Dean’s needs, or feelings or wants.  
Sam was relentless in his actions, rough and in someway desperate.

He was ignoring Dean’s grunts and grimaces, a reaction of his discomfort and pain from this reckless treatment.  
It wasn’t about fun, or pleasure, not even about sudden natural instinct or need.  
It was desperation and hurt feelings, and not necessarily for what Dean had done…

The older one knew those ‘Attacks’ Sam sometimes could fall into. And Dean hated it, at those times the younger sibling was doing what the dark blond Hunter hated the most, Sam was using him to punish himself.

None of them would get out anything pleasurable of that emotionless, hurried fuck on the floor…  
None of them would be satisfied in the end, or calmed, or sated in any way.  
It was just a distraction to overcome own hatred and guilt and sometimes fear, that couldn’t be faced right now.  
It was pathetic and pitiful and it would end up hurting both of the Winchester in the aftermath…

Sam was riding out his anger and Dean had to stay and take it. He wasn’t a Partner or a Protector not even a friend in those moments. And although Dean liked to be such a tool in times of pleasure he hated to be that in times of punishment which this obviously was meant to be.  
Sam wasn’t getting any comfort out of this act either, no matter how strong his erection appeared…  
Dean kept silent, didn’t fight and took what he had to, waiting for his Sibling to find some kind of relieve…, at least.

\----------

It seemed to take forever but of course it didn’t, and as Sam finally gasped in his orgasm, painting Deans shirt and crotch before collapsing onto him in exhaustion, still scenting of distress and unhappiness, Dean stared at the ceiling, still hard and buried deep in the younger Betas body, he was sighting and sadly rolling his eyes.

It took a moment before Sam released the hold on his Brothers arms, giving them free, and even though the dark blond shoulders were strained, leaving him grimacing again as he moved them back down, he never the less put them around his beloved Sammy, pulling him into a tight, reassuring hug…  
He was trying to keep the vulnerable ‘child’, Sam was still showing from time to time, safe, and Dean also tried to encourage the strong, dominant, demanding part of his younger Lover and Brother…

“…I’m…sorry…” Dean whispered, gently stroking the broad back and patting his Brothers mop of hair. He knew that he had fucked up…, once again…

\----------

The Brothers stayed this close for a while, none of the Hunters moving otherwise.  
Dean had long slipped out, still caressing the naked body of his younger Sibling as Sam finally broke the silence.

“Who was she?” He asked, resting on the older ones Chest and carefully tracing along the new bite he had set on his Brothers shoulder… A pitiful, weak sign of possession and sadness.  
“Do you really want to know?” Dean questioned calmly and waited the answer that never came.

“I have not slept with her…” Dean tried in a way to explain it away, knowing it to be stupid but having nothing else to offer.  
Sam kept silent and rested on his Brothers Chest although he was starting to shiver with cold.  
“You ok…?” Sam asked apologetic after another silent moment between the two of them.  
Dean only nodded, tugging the taller Beta closer to his body…

# ***

“ENOUGH!!!”  
The blue eyed growled in annoyance, leaving the dark blond Omega to flinch and immediately fall to his knees, head down and presenting his neck.  
The other one, the girl standing by, giggled subdued and in malicious joy.  
Just not long as Castiel turned at her as well.

In a threatening, terrifyingly calm tone he explained her that she was to dismiss and return to her Quarters.

The Alpha was exhausted and tired of all those childish tricks and traps his ‘chosen’ Mates were playing, selling each other out and manipulating Castiel in punishing the other party.

The Alpha’s head hurt from the constant fights he got forced into, the constant deceitfulness and obvious disrespect the young Omegas were showing towards their current Owner.  
Castiel knew that Company Contracts were binding, constant and lasting, something these Omegas obviously were counting on in their daily scolding.

It was sickening, stressful and distracting to be a witness of all of that unacceptable Behavior.  
Those two Creatures, trained or not, were a disgrace in the Alphas eyes.

Castiel stared at the slender dark blond Boy who was still kneeling in front of him, his eyes locked to the ground.  
His neck and back were left bare due to the traditional Mate gown he had decided to wear for today.  
A soft blue silk one to compliment his Alpha mates Colors.  
Castiel just found it cheap to try such an obvious pandering.  
He knew he should have been pleased, excited even for such a flattering complement…  
But all the tall blue eyed could see was a little Boy with too little substance, in body and fabric.  
The few parts of this kid that were covered with cloth didn’t made up for the parts that were left on display for the Alpha, any Alpha mate, to enjoy in look and touch…  
And the dark blond had not even stopped there, Castiel could scent the heavy sweetness the Omega was transporting, obviously having his whole Body covered in synthetic slick to leave an impact.  
It was working though…

Castiel was not a monk, and the fact that this Omega was his own, belonging to him and expected to serve, to do what ever the blue eyed would want or need, wasn’t making it any more easy to keep his hands from a very easy prey.

And the blue eyed Alpha had already tasted him, just a bit as it was the duty of the Alpha mate as well, and because there indeed, was something appealing about his Omegas.  
But it hadn’t last long, the want had been very short lifted and left Castiel in deep disappointment and very embarrassed for not been able to fulfill that simple task.

His Omegas were cute, both of them, every one was praising their beauty and elegance.  
But they had not to live with those poisonous Personalities, Castiel thought.

The dark blond to his feet started whining, once more trying to appeal needy and helpless in order to get the Alphas attention to finally claim him.

“Spare me…” Castiel growled. “Get up and wash this stink off of you!”  
He ordered harshly, annoyed at the heavy mix of sweet Scent and synthetic Pheromone’s.  
It was tiresome and disgusting.  
With the short lifted appeal from the Omegas looks, Castiels interest had faded drastically and become no more than a frustrating obligation, one that the blue eyed Alpha performed only at the basic terms.

He was scenting them in the morning, fulfilling his greetings this way. He was allowing them to kneel next to him at breakfast, feeding both by hand and offering the minimum of needed closeness. Without being claimed it was basic stuff that trained Omegas were used to in their daily routine. They could live without it, Castiel knew, he easily could assign some Beta doing that as long as there was no bond and he was more and more considering this option, to get rid of this boring task that normally should have been a joy to participate in.

Sadly though, it wasn’t a joy for Castiel, and it left him a bit insecure.  
He was Alpha, he should have reacted by nature to all of those perfectly shown signs of needy helplessness.  
Michael was telling him daily how proud and pleased and honored he should feel to have taken the best in class for his mates.  
*Best in class…* Castiel let the words running through his mind, it just sounded so damn ridiculous…

The Omega boy slowly got up, his huge amber eyes looked confused but not broken, on the contrary there was some anger glowing within and Castiel could scent it beneath the cover of to sweet slick… Normally he would have had to punish this kid right away, show him his given place in that Pack.  
It would have been his job as an Alpha…, and centering for the Omegas mind.  
But the blue eyed didn’t care, in his opinion, it wasn’t worth the effort…  
The Boy actually huffed in anger and disappointment as he turned walking off to his Wing but again provocative showing his more or less bare backside, in a last try to win the Alpha over…

It was annoying, Castiel thought.

\----------

He deeply sighed and leaned back in his Leather Armchair as he finally had managed to get back to his Bureau, in his Quarters.  
It was already after two in the morning but Castiel didn’t sleep, had never needed much of it in general but was currently avoiding it for different reasons.  
Castiel felt cornered, he felt somehow empty, there was something missing and he couldn’t tell what or why…

The dark haired Alpha was staring at the display of his Phone, he was turning it in his hand while tapping on his desk with his free fingers…  
Castiel recalled the conversation he had with his Second in Command.  
Maybe Balthazar was right, maybe he could benefit from some distraction…  
With things like they were, what could he loose anyway, Castiel thought, while already writing the message for the other Alpha to set up a meeting with his allegedly ‘Mistresses’.

# ***

Sam slept restless and Dean was, laying awake, right by his side.  
He was frowning, didn’t like to have Sam in such distress and knowing that he was a reason too hurt still.

Dean sighed and turned on his back staring into the darkness.  
He was lucky to be allowed in their bed tonight it could easily have been another night on the library chairs for Compensation/atonement.

The older Hunter had searched the Bunker once more, looking for any other strange appearance or sounds like Sam had told he had heard in the evening.  
But so far there hadn’t been any other incident, at least not within the last hours.  
They had activated the spells Sam had prepared without talking any more than the needed words.  
The younger One was still angry and there was nothing as quite as serious as Sam not wanting to talk.  
It would take days, maybe weeks to find back there unique, common balance.

Dean looked over as his Brother was grunting in just another nightmare that plagued him for days now.  
Dean rested a reassuring hand on the other man’s chest and immediately Sam did seem to calm a bit at the additional weight.  
Maybe he really needed something that Dean couldn’t understand?

The dark blond growled slightly.  
This damned Alpha, it was all his fault, Dean thought.  
They should never have allowed this guy in so far, should have denied him staying as he had asked for it.  
The older Hunter was blaming himself as well. He should have been more skeptical, more suspicious and careful. He should have kicked the blue eye out the moment they had started to integrate him into their daily life.  
What had he thought, it was an Alpha, nothing good comes from them.

Dean sighed once more, looking at his restless, grimacing Brother in his sleep, before he finally got up…  
He wouldn’t sleep and laying here would just add to his own discomfort.

The dark blond Hunter yawned and stretched as he silently closed the door on his way back to the library.  
It wasn’t his favorite to do but as he was up already he could had a look in the books Sam had left clattered all around in order to find something that would fit their current strange experiences.

Dean was frowning the moment he thought about it again.  
He had seen Echoes before, hell they were more or less daily shit to deal with on Ghost cases or haunted houses. But the older Winchester couldn’t put it together why there would be anything like this in their Bunker. He had thought about the man he had seen but the face wasn’t ringing a bell either. As far as he could tell it hadn’t been someone they had seen before, someone they had any kind of business with.  
There also were those strange sounds, the shadows and the constant feeling of being looked at. The missing items from the library, that still hadn’t reappeared in some way and not to forget the destroyed and vandalized Rooms. 

At first it had seemed as only the library had been affected and parts of the mission room but as they had searched the Bunker Dean had started doubting. Some of the Storage rooms seemed different although not that chaotic.

Dean took a cup of cold coffee, the rest he found, on the way and before he entered their Library.  
He could see the slight golden glow of the active spells on his way and since he had walked out bare-food, a questionable decision he knew, Dean had to be careful with his steps.

The Bunker was silent, only the even buzzing of the magic in those walls and the old emergency lighting that sounded clicks and pings now and then, was to hear.  
It were familiar sound the Winchester had gotten used to it over the Years of their being, since they had walked in here for the first time.

The coffee was disgusting but it gave the Hunter the right kick to stay awake at this unholy hour.  
He still didn’t realize the electrical humming that was building up right behind…

___________________________________________________________________________


	75. Back to a Hunters Routine…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while and I am sorry fort hat… Butt his part took forever even though it isn’t much… ^^!  
> However here we are.
> 
> And as usual no Beta – no Native and Reading allllll on your own risk.  
> Lov’ya guys!

Back to a Hunters Routine…?

The sudden hissing in his back came unexpected just like the blue, grey explosion of light right behind the older Winchester.

Dean turned, at the same time evading the potential threat like he was used too after years and years living as a Hunter.

The Beta stared with confusion at the flickering image of a Woman getting cut in half, screaming in silence as her body got separated before falling to the ground.  
This ridiculous scene repeated itself twice before it vanished, leaving the Hunter on his own in the Bunkers empty Library.

“The hell…!”  
Dean was irritated and it took a second before he suddenly hurried to one of the shelves Sam had set up again, including the artifacts that had been decorated on top of it.

It was some old, probably never used, axe, Sam would definitely know the whole story about, but it was better than nothing.  
The Hunter took the improvised Weapon and walked the Room. The Beta side eyed the, still active spells, which should have stopped any of those weird, disconnected sightings, at least till they would have known what they had to deal with.  
Apparently though, this plan wasn’t working…

None of the crayon signs and circles on the ground and at the walls seemed broken or destroyed and none of them seemed to react at strange vibes or magic, and still Dean had seen this Echo right now, he wasn’t dreaming. The dark blond moved very carefully, eager not to destroy the prepared traps and also not to miss a possible attack from somewhere out of the dark.

He finally entered the mission room where they always had some tools prepared in times of emergency. And not just guns and the typical knifes that were distributed everywhere in the Bunker, some adjustments that needed to be done after a few more serious attacks in their line of work and specifically directed at their home.

Dean searched beneath the old Console where he had stored just another of his handmade EMF Meter before he changed the axe with the Revolver taped beneath the map table.

Even though turning and checking the whole place, the ghost detecting device didn’t show any activities even thought there should have been at least some swing of the dial gauge. It was just weird. Dean hit the thing in his hand a few times, guessing that it might wasn’t working correctly but it was reacting, just not out of the norm.  
The Winchester Hunter didn’t understand any of this, it all made no sense…

***

Sam was turning in his restless sleep. His hands clenched in his blanket and he was groaning, in obvious distress. The tall Betas face had turned into a tense mask.

\----------

_The Alpha was fast in his attack and he was too powerful to be dodged. But hell, did Sam try…_  
_The tall Hunter blocked the punch that was aiming towards his face but he wasn’t quite fast enough for the hit that crashed into his stomach with full force pushing the air out of the Betas lungs._  
_It threw the younger Winchester off his feet and slammed him hard to the ground._  
_Even though dizzy the younger Hunter tried to get up as fast as possible, but as he did, the Alpha was gone, leaving nothing but the sound of food steps in the Background._

***

Dean was, with a surrogate gun and the EMF, pointing at any corner or edge of the Library.  
But there still was nothing. The Spells worked fine, the Bunkers Protection was on and no threat or harm seemed to hover over their heads, at least not more than normal…, but why…, the Hunter wondered, was he seeing now three god damn Ghost Echoes repeating some unknown persons death moment, in their god damn place of study and research…?!!!

Dean was just confused at that point, staring at another repetition of a disturbing way of death, that must have occurred to someone he had never seen before, he was sure.

And there also, still wasn’t any other sound except that electrical deep buzzing that sometimes came with those echoes, or the Bunkers own active detection System.  
The dark blond Hunter lowered his Gun, already sure that it would be useless and unnecessary to try. These Echoes although capable of lashing out, where not a threat, only passively repeating itself and getting on Dean’s nerves.

***

Sam was pointing his gun at nothing in specific, making his way along the hall.  
Dean hadn’t been next to him as he had looked for it, after he had collected his thoughts and gotten up.  
It was never a good sign to wake up in the middle of the night in an empty bed when Dean had been allowed to stay.  
His Brother wasn’t the one restlessly walking around or getting out of bed for no reason in specific.  
Dean could be very lazy in some situations. Getting up no matter at what time was one of those things.  
The dark blond would rather get closer and clingy in some strange need of reassurance of reality. He would rather seek closeness, since it was the only time he could do it to fulfill his hidden need with no one judging for that so called weakness, than roaming around. Dean would throw a pillow at any unwanted intruder instead of jumping up in alarm, if he would ever have the choice…

There for, Dean must have been alarmed, must have been in a situation that didn’t leave him with a decision to stay and sneak closer to his still angry Brother. And Dean in alarm was always something serious.  
For him not to be asleep right now, next in the bed, was the equivalent of hell on fire...  
Sam moved as fast as possible, painfully aware that there was an Alpha Enemy within their Bunker walls.  
An Alpha who may already had found Dean and to say Sam was worried was a massive understatement.

The Bunkers emergency lighting was leading the younger Hunters way towards their usual working space to search for his older Brother.  
Sam was clearing every corner or lined up hall he was passing on his way, but there was no trace of the intruder, not yet…, but that could mean anything.

***

Dean heard the slight hushing sound in his back, and he saw the shadow disappearing into the hall. The Hunter didn’t hesitated and was after that definitely, not dead Echo, as the real ones in the Library repeated themselves one more time before they suddenly, simply disappeared, the same moment the Hunter had left the room.

The dark blond moved fast but he was careful. There were steps resounding on the walls and they weren’t Deans.

It was a weird feeling to roam the hallways, the Hunter thought, trying to focus in the dimmed lighting.  
They had done that a few times and it had always been…  
Dean hesitated at another unusual sound in the distance.

***

Sam’s vision blurred and he slowed down just a bit to rub his eyes…

The Shadow was vague in the distance but the younger Hunter realized the moving in his eye side.  
There was something and it was coming closer.

_A shrill tone suddenly stopped the tall Betas steps as his view started disappearing again._  
_But Sam was still pointing the Gun, an action developed due to his life long Hunter training. The Beta knew that Monsters did not consider a Humans current condition._  
_And more than once a drawn Gun had saved his or his Brothers life in one of their Cases._  
_Sam tried to locate the sound, tried to figure them out. They were heavy and massive, definitely belonging to something big._

# ***

Balthazar was already preparing for one of his biggest lies to be played out.  
He still hadn’t dared to contact those Beta men and he was staling by very seriously collecting each and every item that would be needed to make this work.

The blond Alpha had decided on one of the less frequented Quarters. They would still be sufficient enough for an Alpha like Castiel but prevent as best as possible from to many Spectators.  
Getting the Betas in there would be difficult enough without curious Competitors or Businessmen.  
And that was just the transport, Balthazar didn’t even wanted to think about the discussion he would need to do with those big guys to argue them into that scam and the kind of imprisoned situation. It didn’t need much to imagine how this would go.

But for now Balthazar kept himself distracted with buying what ever Mistresses would need in these private Apartments. The blond Alpha sighed as he accepted the next order of embroidered Clothing and the fitting Jewelry.

*They will not like that…*, B. thought.

# ***

_The Attack came unexpected and out of the blue. Sam hadn’t even seen the movement before the first hit got him right on his shoulder as if something had bitten down. The pain was taking the Hunters breath away, as his body was turned around like he was nothing._  
_But the contact was gone as fast as it appeared and the moment Sam found back his orientation the Attacker was over._

The dark haired lifted his gun again, searching for the invisible Threat that was somewhere close. He could feel it, he could hear it, this deep growling, the hoarse breathing that seemed to come from every angle.  
Sam turned, his gun pointing in the back. He was sure he got followed and slowly the Beta considered getting paranoid.

But his shoulder was hurting like hell, no chance that it had been just an illusion.

***

Dean was close to their Room and he was wondering. The Hunter moved silently, his bare feet feeling the cold ground.  
The flashlight was pointing into the floor, no further than an arm length. And even though the emergency light was still on the hall itself had become pitch black for some reason.  
The lights didn’t reach further than the hallway ceiling anymore, leaving the dark blond Beta walking in complete darkness.

“Sam…” The older Winchester whispered as he got closer to the door.  
Dean checked once more in his back before he actually moved the door handle to have a look inside, just in case.

The ceiling lamp, even though switched on made the same powerless impression like the Emergency lighting on the floor. It wasn’t much more than a dull glow up there that didn’t reach anywhere close to the centre of their combined bedroom.  
There fore it took a moment before Dean could be sure that the room indeed was empty…

***

Sam frowned at the trace of blood at hands high, smeared along the wall as if someone had needed to support himself there on the way.

Someone was here! Sam was convinced as he moved on again.  
His flash light started flickering but currently it wasn’t of any use anyway.  
The light had started to disappear, get lost in the dark somehow, barely guiding the way anymore.

Sam was surprised as his vision started blurring again and he ignored it as he made his way further to their general working place.  
Although he started wondering when it had ever taken so long to get to the library?

***

The large Creature, that suddenly appeared at the other end of the Hallway stared with white glowing Eyes at the older Winchester who’s hands had started shaking, the Gun was feeling to heavy and somehow shaky, like the Creatures frame seemed shifty, inconsistent and blurry.  
Dean grunted at the efforts to lift his weapon back in position. His eyes started burning as he tried to see and focus on that thing he couldn’t identify, barely make out clearly in the dark.

The sudden movement was unexpected, not the attack though, but this thing was fast, Dean thought as he flinched and hesitated for just a second.

\----------

The Alpha was a bit shorter than him but his moves where strangely accurate, fast and unusual. The dark eyes were glowing like fire as he jumped forward, aiming straight for the younger Winchester Hunter.  
It was difficult to follow even with the eyes, within just a blink the Alpha was changing positions and place, and he was doing it effortless.  
Sam followed with his gun as best as possible but the first shot missed by a lot inches…  
And even the second and third only hit the walls behind and only got the stranger more aggressive.  
The deep growl was vibrating in the air, hitting the tall Beta, leaving his ears ringing and his legs instable as he set for the next shot, this time aiming for the Body middle where he would have the best chances to hit, even though it wouldn’t kill but hopefully slow this ‘Beast’ down, at least a bit.

\----------

Something hit the Wall next to Dean. It left a whole and the older Beta with some cuts from the flying tiles.  
Dean was surprised only for second before he dived to the other side of the floor, trying do dodge, to get away from the invisible attacks of that huge monster that was still only staring with glowing eyes and not moving although another explosion distressed the dark blond Betas ear as another whole appeared all to close next to him and Dean could swear he heard that damn thing cackling.  
He had no chance to hide back behind the corner or to cover in another Hallway, since there was none close by.

“…SON OF A…. I’ll kick ya’stupid laughter out of your face!” The Beta growled deeply, moving the only way left, sprinting forward and hoping that what ever this monster was throwing at him, would miss again.  
Dean still dodged and turned as best and fast as possible, no need to risk more than he already did.  
A full frontal Attack was never one of the greatest or most reasonable decisions and still the Winchesters most preferred method in a lot of there Cases especially when drawing a weapon had been opted out for what ever Reasons…

\----------

The Alpha was damn fast and he growled in aggression as Sam made the last shot, immediately rolling to the side and only barely getting out of the way as the hammering punch hit where his head had been just a second before.  
The tall Beta was still in his night cloth and barely prepared for a close fight but that didn’t stopped him from taking a more suited and working positions for exactly that…

# ***

“No get that over there!” Balthazar commanded the few workers that were allowed, due to a special permission, to enter this floor for a specific period of time.  
It hadn’t been easy to hide all of his doing but as said it wasn’t the first time the blond Alpha had to improvise and work with less than expected.  
He had been on a few field operations in his life but not really expected to do it now in his late Years.

“Come on…!” He growled as one of the Betas almost lost hold of the man high nacre colored Vase he had trouble carrying.  
Balthazar had been in a lot of those Quarters as they still had been fashion.  
He had never been in this one though.  
The Building was less impressive from the outside and a Jewel, if someone was interested in Architecture, from the inside, still very traditional and classic but to old for most of the nowadays Alphas.  
It was still common for the High Society and the really wealthy ones to have concubines, or some more simple and cheaper equivalents.  
Only the old fashioned, or just old, and a few selected Alpha enthusiasts/connoisseurs were still keeping the tradition of those open Concubine Quarters.

There were many reasons for that but mostly to spare the expense, Balthazar mused.  
And he had only realized the needed amount by preparing for the two Beta’s.  
He had chosen this place for the first meeting out of security concerns.  
The blond Alpha was hoping that Castiel would follow the Rules of such a place and Etablissement.  
It was something the younger Dark haired should still be able to recall from his early days.  
The Family always had their Collections on display, at least the three oldest Brothers had, no matter if they had used them for their own amusement and pleasure or not.

Castiel had been given his first Concubine Jewel at the age of fife. And of course it hadn’t been for personal use, but to start a Collection for other Alphas to see and praise and admire in jealousy.  
Over his Teen Years he had developed a bit more interest and even enjoyed collecting and decorating his ‘Toys’.  
But it had always only been a short lifted pastime in an otherwise completely scheduled life.  
However Castiel had visited his Collection more often than other and Balthazar was hoping that this place, this surrounding and the whole Scenery would help in that probably delicate intervention…

“NO NOT There….!” Balthazar sighed as he walked over to prevent the inner marble Basin and the Apartment from further destruction.

# ***

“SHIT…SAMMY!! HeH MAN Come on…., that wasn’t that hard…!” Dean was holding his Brothers head, carefully bedded on his thighs while he was sitting on the Ground patting the younger ones cheek and trying to get him.  
The older Beta was nervously trying to cooe his Brother, holding him, touching, scenting to check and figure the damage out.

It hadn’t taken that long for Dean to realize who he had knocked out in the end.  
Sam’s gun was lying at the hallway Center where Dean had kicked it, still absolutely sure that it had been something else this unknown Monster had attacked him with.  
Both Winchesters looked equally wrecked and beaten up, kinda huddled together on the ground.  
Dean was bleeding on his lip and brow. Sam had given him a damn good right hook while Dean had landed a few more punches against the younger ones throat.  
Dean had always been the dirty fighter on the hunts. He had learned early that it didn’t matter how, when only one was still standing in the end.  
But he had never fought his Brother like that, and not in a life or dead duel.  
Even in Sammy’s dark days Dean had always have this little voice in his head, commanding him to protect, not to hurt his beloved Sibling.

The dark blond was still in this Panic mode he had fallen into the moment that huge Monster in front of him had stopped fighting back, giving that gurgling sound from Deans last hit right at this vulnerable spot, the larynx.  
This Creature had stared at him in disbelieve and with those huge pale green eyes before it had slumped down, failing on its try to prevent the dropping, helplessly reaching for any support.  
The moment this sound of a dull impact of a lifeless body hitting the floor, had echoed way to loud through the hall, Dean had realized that Monster, the Person.  
The long legs, the huge hands, those damn locks and the pointy nose with this hidden mole on the left side, Dean had finally seen it clear.  
And in this horrifying moment he had realized what he had done and who he had attacked so viciously in order to protect Sam and himself.

“Sammy…come one… Wake up… It isn’t that bad... Its ok… It will be ok…”  
Dean begged.  
___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
